Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts
by Angel the Wizard
Summary: Coming into his 3rd year, Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley only for the world he thought of as home to be thrown into complete chaos. Dementors, corrupt ministry officials, and a new faction arise to either take control or murder the Boy-Who-Lived. The return of Voldemort is inevitable. Harry will have to overcome challenges in his path to victory
1. To the Chamber of Secrets

**Edited 5-6-2020**

 **So with my Gamestop gift card I had gotten on Christmas 2018, I went down and bought The Lego Harry Potter Collection, and needless to say, it got me back into the franchise. Despite that, seeing Ginny Weasley interact with Harry flirtatiously got me thinking of their relationship.**

 **In this story, Harry and Ginny get together so much earlier. Not going to say when because that could ruin the surprise for many of you. That is not the actual plot of this story either.**

 **I may not have the best grammar but I am trying my best here so I hope you enjoy it as much as people tell me they do.**

 **Arcs:**

 **(THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS)**

 **The Chamber of Secrets Arc: Chapters 1-10**

* * *

 **(THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN)**

 **Prisoner of Azkaban Arc: Chapters 11-20**

 **The Quidditch Accident Arc: Chapters 21-35**

 **The Marauders Map Arc: Chapters 36-45**

 **Buckbeak Ride to Catastrophe Arc: Chapters 46-50**

 **The Missing Legend Arc: Chapters 51-54**

 **Learning to Move On Arc: Chapters 55-62**

 **Misunderstandings Arc: Chapters 63-69**

 **The Time-Turner Arc: Chapters 70-74**

* * *

 **(GOBLET OF FIRE)**

 **The Quidditch World Cup Arc: Chapters 75-80**

 **Head of the DMLE Arc: Chapters 81-87**

 **The Cave of Mystery Arc: Chapters 88-90**

 **Championship Tournament Arc: Chapters 91-96**

 **Competitors Arrive Arc: Chapters 97-101**

 **The First Task Arc: Chapters 102-115**

 **Hufflepuff in a Jam Arc: Chapters 116-119**

 **Veela Charm Arc: Chapters 120-126**

 **The Yule Ball Arc: Chapters 127-133**

 **The not so Missing Legend Arc: Chapters 134-146**

 **The Second Task Arc: Chapters 147-150**

 **Reacquainted Arc: Chapters 151-157**

 **The Third Task Arc: Chapters 158-163**

 **Visit to the Headmaster Arc: Chapters 164-166**

 **Home Sweet… Home? Arc: Chapters 167-170**

* * *

 **(THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX)**

 **Grimmauld Place Arc: Chapters 171-175**

 **Thought Out Revenge Arc: Chapters 176-180**

 **The Order of the Phoenix Arc: Chapters 181-186**

 **Worries of the Ministry Arc: Chapters 187-190**

 **The Return to Hogwarts Arc: Chapters 191-195**

 **Without Malfoy, Everything is Better Arc: Chapters 196-201**

 **Voldemort's Mind Tricks Arc: Chapters 202-209**

 **Expanding Arc: Chapters 210-219**

 **Fast Approaching Exams Arc: Chapters 220-228**

 **O.W.L.S Arc: Chapters 229-235**

 **The Prophecy Arc: Chapters 236-256**

 **We Are Stronger Together As One Arc: Chapters 257-259**

* * *

 **(THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE)**

 **Ginny's Diner Jealousy Arc: Chapters 260-264**

 **Professor Slughorn Arc: Chapters 265-268**

 **Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Arc: Chapters 269-271**

 **The Half-Blood Prince Arc: Chapters 272-300**

 **The Teachings of Dumbledore Arc: Chapters 301-320**

 **Luck and Quidditch Arc: Chapters 321-330**

 **Battle of the Astronomy Tower Arc: Chapters 331-342**

* * *

 **(THE DEATHLY HALLOWS)**

 **Battle of the 7 Harry's Arc: Chapters 343-345**

 **Hunting down Horcruxes Arc: Chapters 346-367**

 **The Deathly Hallows Arc: Chapters 368-372**

 **The Return of Dumbledore's Army Arc: Chapters 373-378**

 **Malfoy Manor Incursion Arc: Chapters 379-382**

 **Gringotts Break-In Arc: Chapters 383-387**

 **The Battle of Hogwarts Arc: Chapters 388-402**

 **After the Battle Arc: Chapters 403-408**

 **The Long-Awaited Summer Arc: Chapters 409-419**

* * *

 **(REVENGE OF THE SLAYER)**

 **Ginny Returns to Hogwarts: 7th Year Arc: Chapters 420-428**

 **Quidditch, Love, and Talent Scouts Arc: Chapters 429-439**

 **Who is the Slayer? Arc: Chapters 440-450**

 **The Slayer's Revenge Arc: Chapters 451-468**

 **Graduation Arc: Chapters 469-474**

* * *

 **(GINNY AND THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES)**

 **The Holyhead Harpies Arc: Chapters 475-483**

 **Secret House Plan Arc: Chapters 484-487**

 **The Dursley Encounter Arc: Chapters 488-493**

 **Mrs. Ginny Potter Arc: Chapters 494-500**

 **The Potter Castle Arc: Chapters 501-505**

 **Time Together Alone Arc: Chapters 506-523**

 **A Crippling Ambush Arc: Chapters 524-530**

* * *

 **(THE NEXT GENERATION)**

 **Children Arc: Chapters 531-539**

 **Over the years Arc: Chapters 540-561**

 **New Generation off to Hogwarts Arc: Chapters 562-569**

 **Daughters of Harry Potter Arc: Chapters 570-580**

 **Christmas Happiness Arc: Chapters 581-588**

 **The Chamber of Lies Arc: Chapters 589-615**

 **Venturing into the Chamber Arc: Chapters 616-642**

 **Returning Home: First Year At an End Arc: Chapters 643-650**

 **Life is Worth Something Last Arc: Chapters 651-660**

* * *

 **This story will definitely be much more different than the movies and books, as you may tell by me writing Harry and Ginny getting together much earlier.**

 **I hope to get as many follows and favorite as possible even if I do a lot of things that aren't like Harry Potter lore in this.**

 **I will be doing my own interpretation of the whole saga. Many of the same plot lines will still happen but somewhat altered. There will even be much more after the Battle of Hogwarts.**

 **Alright, let's go.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Chamber of Secrets Arc**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **To The Chamber of Secrets**

It has been a dreadful year so far at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Many students, students known as mudbloods, sons/daughters of muggles, known as muggle-borns as another phrase. Muggle-borns have been falling left and right around the school's corridors. They have been petrified.

What has been the cause of it is up to anyone's guess. However, Harry Potter has discovered it to be a very large snake. A basilisk is a terrible beast known to have petrifying powers and has been using them on the students of Hogwarts.

Mr. Filches cat Mrs. Norris

Colin Creevey

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Penelope Clearwater

Hermione Granger

And the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are set to get to the bottom of this and have been successful in finding out what has been happening, however, they have failed to notice who has done it.

As they are sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry, using his smarts tries to think who could be doing this, setting the Basilisk on the students, must be a certain Slytherin male.

"It's Draco." Said Harry coming to a fast conclusion. Ron was freaking out like a crazy wizard, "Of course, no one else in the castle I reckon hates mudbloods as much as that snake."

Harry ran towards the entrance to the Common Room pursued by Ron and as they neared the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom Professor Minerva McGonagall's voice echoed around the corridors with an announcement, " **ALL STUDENTS ARE TO RETURN TO THEIR DORMITORIES AT ONCE. ALL TEACHERS MEET ME IN THE 2ND FLOOR CORRIDOR.** " Harry and Ron looked at one another, both knowing what they should do, which was the opposite of what the instructions from the professors were.

The two boys, along with the teachers, all arrived at the same time with the two eavesdroppers hiding around the corner.

"It seems… The Heir of Slytherin has left another frightening message…" Ron peaked around the corner, gasped quietly as he saw what the blood on the wall was saying.

' _ **Her skeleton will lay upon the chamber's floor forever.**_ '

"Harry, who could have been taken?" Questioned Ron who was using a high squeaky voice.

"I don't know Ron... Just listen and we'll maybe find out." Irritated, Harry covered his moaning best friend's mouth having had enough with his constant whining.

Catching their attention to the end of the hall where the other teachers had just come from a late bird was arriving, or should I say a late, fraud of a teacher, "Sorry I am late. I was busy… Fighting off a horde of esteemed fans…" It was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher named Gilderoy Lockhart, a fraud of a book author. McGonagall pointed at the blood on the wall.

"I am sure you could save this student and defeat the dreadful beast can you, Lockhart? By hearing of your skills I am sure you must be suitable for the task?" Lockhart, mouth agape, peered at the writing on the wall, chuckled profoundly before saying, "Yes, I could do it…" He lied hoping he could slip out of the castle. Unheard and unnoticed, of course.

Then the nurse piped up the question to the Gryffindor headteacher, "Minerva… May I ask who has been taken by the beast?" Harry and Ron listened in, ears hearing nothing but what she had to say.

She took a second but came out and sad with a saddening, choked up voice, "Ginny Weasley…"

Harry and Ron looked back at one another in shock, "My little sister…?" Harry rolled his eyes, "You both are a year apart…"

"Yes, but still family." Came a voice behind Ron. Both boys jumped in shock turning to see a girl with spiky hair, must be from lots of gel, and an incredible bust for someone around their age.

"Bloody hell… Who are you?" Said Ron looking her up and down. The newcomer was obviously disgusted with this inspection so she promptly punched Ron to get him to stop looking. Harry Potter tended to Ron before staring back up at the girl in curiosity, "Who are you?" He then saw the blue eagle symbol on her robes, "You are from Ravenclaw's house."

A smile was all he received, "I am a fourth-year as well. The name is Angel Recor, daughter to Fanasha Recor and Toraman Recor." Bowed the now revealed named girl, "...I too have been trying to uncover the Chamber of Secrets since learning of it before my first year."

It was then when Angel kind of recognized the boy she was speaking to and slouched her shoulders, turned her head to the right, and felt like she shouldn't be around these type of boys. A sound of revulsion escaped her lips, "Are you… Ekk… Neville Longbottom?" It almost made her throw up saying the name.

Harry and Ron shared a glance and laughed, "Hahaha no, ms. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Their companion slowly turned her full focus back to them, "Harry Potter? Yeah, right I don't even see the scar?" Angel frowned moving over to Harry, staring intently at his face before putting her hand to his black hair moving some strands out of the way to see for sure.

Satisfaction crossed her eyes, "Ahhh you are Harry Potter. I thought you were lying. My boyfriend is a big fan of how you survived the killing curse."

Ron rolled his eyes, "A big oaf if I say so myself." Unfortunately, Angel heard his little comment.

"What was that Ronald Weasley?" Angel asked in a terrifyingly sweet tone." Ron took a couple of steps back, "No… Nothing Ms. Recor, I said let's go save my sister…" Angel grinned, "That's what I thought you said."

The red-haired boy slid over to Harry in a fast motion that neither of them could see, "Mental this one is. She scares me…" Whispered the boy to Harry. Angel didn't hear it as she was practicing a defensive spell, "Rescan Tentarum…" A shield appeared from the wand in the hand of the Ravenclaw girl almost sending her flying 20 feet.

Ron tried to stop himself from laughing but failed miserably, "Pfft hahaha…" Angel flicked her want forward, which caused Ron to stop laughing as if a rope had tied his mouth shut, a tool for his parents at home that of which is a punishment for talking too loudly and being obnoxious.

"Mmmm mmmm…" Sounds from Ron only came out in groans of trying to speak but couldn't even do anything. Angel crossed her arms, "If you don't know George, your brother, is my beloved boyfriend."

"You are mental you know that?" Ron said only to be lifted in the air by the giggling girl. Harry rolled his eyes before grabbing Angel by the forearm, "If you are going help us recover Ginny and defeat whatever lies in the chamber, then stop the dilly-dallying and let's get a move on."

Angel lowered Ron to the floor, crossing her arms after doing so, "There Potter. Let's get a move on before your beloved girlfriend dies." Said the 14-year-old sarcastically. Harry's mouth was agape shocked and embarrassed, "Recor I am not dating... G-Ginny Weasley…" Angel stopped in her tracks remembering what George had said to her about what Ginny was saying about Harry over the summer.

Ron even knew and both the two shared a knowing glance before going to Lockhart's office leaving Harry in the dark.

"Wait? What? Why are you two not answering my question?" Piped on Harry as they entered Lockhart's office and the sight before them made the trio very, very angry.

 **To be continued in Chapter 2**

 **Next time on Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts:** **With the three students and the one unhelpful professor on their way down to the Chamber, complications arise. Will the gang reach Ginny in time or will the girl be lost forever for the creature who lives in the Chambers dark cavern?** **S** **tay Tuned**

 **I thank you all for reading Chapter 1. Please, tell your friends to come read if you'd like. I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **How did I do for my first story on Harry Potter?**

 **Good?**

 **Tolerable?**

 **Horrible?**

 **Feedback would be great.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Rescuing Ginny**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Tom Marvolo Riddle**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Sorry boys but I am not going to be threatened by two 12 years to ruin my image. When we return up top I will tell the press that you two lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. Now… OBLIVIATE..."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 2...**


	2. Lockhart's Betrayal

**Edited 5-6-2020**

 **If you are wondering why it says edited is because I am finally taking the time to go through and edit out the non-essentials and spoiler related content in my chapters.**

* * *

 **I messed up on the last chapter. I called mudbloods a mixture of a nonmagical and a magical person which is incorrect. That actually means they are of no magical heritage at all. Good thing I had just rewatched the series recently or I might've just forgotten until someone told me.**

 **Thanks for all the follows and likes I can't wait to get this going past the first arc. I greatly am humbled for the likes I have gotten from this.**

 **Did you newcomers like the last chapter? This will be a long story. So buckle up and grab some popcorn haha.**

 **What did you think of my OC, Angel Recor, is she a good character?**

 **I hope we reach the milestone of 40,000 views that would be awesome.**

 **Alright, let's go.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Chamber of Secrets arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: "** _ **Her skeleton will lay upon the chamber's floor forever...**_ " **Is what was written on the wall by the heir of Slytherin. Just who is it? No time to ponder on that now because the beast has taken a student into the chamber itself. Ginny Weasley, sister to Ron Weasley. Will the three students and the one somewhat ignorant teacher reach the girl in time? Time is running out. Stay Tuned…**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Rescuing Ginny**

"You are mental you know that?." Ron said only to be lifted in the air by the giggling girl. Harry rolled his eyes before grabbing Angel by the forearm, "If you are going help us recover Ginny and defeat whatever lies in the chamber, then stop the dilly-dallying and let's get a move on."

Angel lowered Ron to the floor, crossing her arms after doing so, "There Potter. Let's get a move on before your beloved girlfriend dies." Said the 14-year-old sarcastically. Harry's mouth was agape shocked and embarrassed, "Recor I am not dating… G-Ginny Weasley…" Angel stopped in her tracks remembering what George had said to her about what Ginny was saying about Harry over the summer.

Ron even knew and both the two shared a knowing glance before going to Lockhart's office leaving Harry in the dark.

"Wait? What? Why are you two not answering my question?" Piped on Harry as they entered Lockhart's office and the sight before them made the trio very, very angry. Lockhart was packing, ready to leave, in a hurry might they add.

Angel pointed her wand at one of the closed suitcases sending the contents flying across the office her demeanor was angered, yet rather pleased. Harry looked from the badass girl to the cowardly 'lion.'

"Are you going somewhere?" Harry's voice was stern with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Having not been paying attention to the three having entered his office, casting a spell to unlock his suitcases, and his belongings being scattered about just hearing a voice was enough to make the grown man pee himself, "Dear word… Mr. Potter?" He asked turning to see three children standing in his office while in fear of the oldest pointing a wand at him, "Ms. Recor… Mr. Weasley… What do I owe the pleasure? I haven't cleaned the racks or polished my shoes…"

"Cut the crap professor. Now, unless you don't want me to jinx you, I would prefer you to put your belongings down and follow us the Chamber of Secrets…" Growled the American exchange student that it actually made Ron smile with glee, "I take back what I said earlier about you being mental. You are brilliant."

Angel giggled looking behind herself at Ron giving the young man a wink, "I'll be sure to tell George what you said, Ronald Bilius Weasley." Giggled the American again as the three escorted Lockhart out of his office.

"If we're caught you will get detention," Lockhart warned as they reached the moving staircases, luckily all placed for their path to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Who's there?" Came a voice with Angel pointing Lockhart at wand point, "If you don't tell Filch a convincing story…" She began in a whisper, "I'll tell him you were going to bail on us." This threat sent chills down the esteemed, unadventurous fraud's spine.

Harry looked at Ron warningly, pulling the Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket just a bit to tip Ron off about what he was planning.

To answer the voice of what sounded like Mr. Filch, Lockhart breathed, "It is I, Gilderoy Lockhart just heading for the Chamber of Secrets with these kids to help me out just in case things get pretty dangerous." He flashed that dashing smile of his that melts a girl's heart, yet it didn't work on a certain Ravenclaw behind.

Pushing the teacher forward, putting her wand away because of Filch, the 4 passed by the man's lantern, who had raised an eyebrow curious as to why Potter and Weasley were with him. Interesting, yet not very, as the caretaker went back to surveying the halls.

As they neared the abandoned girl's bathroom a sudden voice stopped them in their tracks, "Oh no, it's Percy. I am bound for trouble now…" Angel switched her focus to Percy, "Impendo." The spell sent butterflies around his head causing the older brother of Ron to forget about what he saw down this corridor until beginning as he began to walk the opposite way, impressing Ron greatly.

"Bloody brilliant."

Angel smirked she loved using this spell in order to get away with things, sometimes even greater than the last if she could remember." Harry pointed up ahead as they had just now made it to the bathroom.

Lockhart frowned, "Are you really wishing to head in there? I mean if were caught they'll surely expel…" duck tape was now around his mouth cutting off the sentence.

Sweat rolled down his face when entering the bathroom, ' _Is this some kind of sick joke?_ ' Thought the selfish teacher, failing to notice the confident grin etched on Harry Potter's face.

A ghostly noise made the blond-haired idiot stop dead in his tracks, just short of the archway into the bathroom as sounds of a girl moaning echoed around the chamber. The door slowly creaked shut with a light thud and then a ghost appeared in front of the 4 of them.

The form of a girl as it looked waved and smiled, "Back again are we, Harry? Have you come to share my toilet?" Flirted the ghost girl causing Angel and Ron to almost barf. Harry chuckled shaking his head, "No Myrtle just trying to find the Chamber of Secrets entrance." The girl's smile faded to a twitchy frown, "Carry on then… It's somewhere in this room." In a flash the 3 Hogwarts students looked around the room for anything out of the ordinary, yet couldn't find even a single trace.

About 10 minutes passed when Ron began to whimper, whispering nonsense, "My baby sister is going to die, she's going to die, die, Ginny's going to die…" Harry turned on Ron, "Ron you aren't helping. Ginny isn't going to die I swear on my life about it." Ron took Harry's wrist in his hand, "Listen I know you…" Trailed off Ron looking at a sink.

Harry looked confused, "You know what Ron?" Asked the glasses-wearing boy tilting his head to the right like a dog. Ron shrugged, "I know you like my sister." Harry denied it almost without a second thought but Ron knew he was lying, "I'm not believing that for one minute Harry Potter. I've seen the way you eye my sister all lovingly." A blushing famous boy tried denying his feelings yet again until…

"I can see it now. Harry and Ginny's wonderful wedding day it'll be so wondrous." Angel teased the Potter boy having just now joined the conversation with Lockhart still quiet due to the duck tape.

Again, Harry blushed, Ron was angered that Angel was even speaking of his little sister getting married much less it being Harry, which slightly the 2nd year approved of.

Groaning under his duck tape with a shake of his head the man walked back around the circular structure with the sinks going around it, it made was made clear that a snake was engraved on the mantelpiece of metal connecting the sink to the wall. Lockhart waved them all over, pointed Harry to the area where he began to scratch it off, and indeed their quest was taking a change in the right direction.

Harry, with his arms out, started to walk backward physically showing the others what his intention was, "Heeessshhheeeeaaaa Hassseeesssstttteeeevaaaaahassssssseeee…" Lockhart's eyes widened in fear at hearing the parseltongue language again.

Before the 4's eyes, all the sinks attached to the walls began to move outward revealing a round, very dark, and a large hole in the bathroom revealing Hermione's theories to be exactly correct, in fact.

Angel ripped the duck tape off of Lockhart's mouth as the stubborn girl pushed him into the darkness below, "It's really disgusting and damp down here…" Came Lockhart's terrified voice sounding from the darkness.

One by one the rest of the trio slid down into the abyss of darkness until they reached an epicenter of skulls and bones, landing on top of them with a loud crunch was Harry followed by Ron out another exit in front of him, unfortunately, they could hear Angel coming down only to fall front first onto Harry.

Angel whipped the hair out of her eyes only to see the object that lay underneath her petite frame wasn't dead, rotting bones but a fully alive person and it was Harry. As soon as she found out he was alive was when she stood up with a start smiling nervously.

Harry laughed as they walked forward only to stop at rocky cave seeing what seemed to be a skin. With caution, Harry wondered a bit closer, and closer until practically he was kneeling down on it, "It's a snakeskin. Roughly 60+ meters by my count." There was a thud and Harry turned to see that their companion and prisoner had fainted.

However, with a quick hand, Lockhart yanked the wand from Ron's hand pointing it at the three of them, "The journey ends here lads."

Ron's face scrunched angrily, "You are a good for nothing coward you know that?" Angel cast a spell only for the target to dodge.

The man winked at his captors, slowly backing up toward where they had come from, "Sorry boy's and one girl but I am not going to be threatened by two 12 years and a 14-year-old to ruin my image. When we return up top I will tell the press that the three of you lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. Now… **OBLIVIATE…** " A blue flash of light occurred sending Lockhart into the face of the cave.

Angel cocked her head to the left and back in confusion, "I still remember everything. Lockhart, you git. Get up." Harry was breathing erratically but not because of what had just happened, but because now the cave was collapsing separating the group from one another.

To the pair on the opposite side, magic looked to be ineffective against this pile of boulders that separated the group.

Angel ran at the rocks trying to push them out the bloody way but was unable to do so, "Damn it… Harry you'll have to go on alone we can't get through…" She then heard movement behind her only to turn around to finally seeing Lockhart sitting up rather confused.

Ron watched in confusion as Lockhart examined the place, "What a nice, charming debut of a house." Said Lockhart before setting his eyes on the little second year, "And who are you? Do you live here dear boy?" Smiled the now kinder Lockhart.

Angel slapped her hand over her mouth trying to stop the giggles from flowing out. Ron turned to where Harry should be, "It turns out Lockhart erased his own bloody memory, Harry. We are bloody free from his threats…" Cheered Ron to Harry, who, by the way, was about meters away from the Chamber of Secrets entrance.

Harry looked behind him seeing nothing but stone and slab, yet could see a tunnel leading somewhere, "R… Ron I'm going to find Ginny. Stay here with Lockhart make sure he doesn't escape." Angel heard those words and slowly turned towards Lockhart, "Lightbulb." Lockhart didn't seem rather phased by this scary girl's devilish smirk, "What a lovely face you have dear girl. Is this your home too?"

As Harry made his way around many corners, across chasms and lochs filled with poisonous itchy reptilians, Harry managed to finally reach the cursed entrance fearing what may lay on the other side of this parseltongue activated door.

The creatures in the lochs behind were whispering amongst themselves hoping this mere legend of the boy who lived would be a myth if they could ensnare him in their suckers that can't leave the water's edge.

"Hssssshhaaaasseeehheetthhhheee…" Harry said aloud in parseltongue like before with the snake Draco Malfoy had conjured. What a foul trick Malfoy played as from that point almost everyone in the school thought of Harry as the Heir of Slytherin. All except Ron, Hermione, Neville, Angel, Ginny, and the Weasley brothers plus a handful of others.

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

" **I SAID DISARM ONLY** ," Lockhart shouted at the two of them. Harry was going to, only until Draco shouted, " **SERPENSORTIA.** " From the wand of Draco came a snake no longer than a muggle baseball bat or might have been an extra baseball or two in length.

Draco, pleased with himself, got down off the dueling platform hoping to see Harry get maimed or seriously injured. Or better yet, killed…

Someone who wasn't supposed to be watching the 2nd years duel was, of course, young first-year Ginny Weasley, scared for her crush she was hoping to get with at some point whether it be now or far in the future she would never give up on him as he was the nicest boy she had ever met, not at all did she care for his fame, only his kindness towards others and bravery to get the task done.

Then, the hall went still, as did Ginny as they all witnessed the snake going for a kid known as Justin. Ron pointed his wand at the slithery reptile, "I'll get rid of it." Hermione shot his hand down with a gentle smack, "No, remember your wand is broken." From the corridor, little Ginny giggled watching Harry casually approach the snake thinking he was going to save the boy it had targeted.

However, as Harry reached the snake, everyone in proximity, their blood ran cold as a strange noise exited the lips of the ever so famous Harry Potter, "Hasseeehheetthhhheee…" Ginny was astounded with how he was speaking that it kind of reminded her of something, nightmares, cold nightmares where she would wake up in a cold sweat.

"Hassiiiieeehhhaaaakaaammeeessshheeekkk." Continued the scar-head. Draco Malfoy, hoping Harry would cower in fear instead he cowered in fear seeing and hearing what was being said by Harry, "Hasshhheeeeeessssaaaa…" At that moment the snake turned it's small head towards Harry, blinking roughly 4 times before opening it jaw hissing at the 12-year-old.

Covering her eyes from the scene, Ginny turned around the corridor expecting to hear her crush being injured or worse… Killed. But it didn't happen. To her ears, the snake hisses continued to be smooth and non-aggressive. Peeking around the corner a small gasp exited her lips seeing Harry communicating with the snake. It… Amazed her.

Later the next day Harry got up and left the studying section after taking one look at her looking at him, disappointment across her face. Not of what he had done, just of not letting himself kill the snake. She felt bad." But it is not like Harry knew these things that had happened outside the dueling room. Far from it.

 _ **END FLASHBACK:**_

Clank. Clonk. Ssssslllliinnnkkkk. Clank. Clonk. The door to the chamber opened with a small creek echoing around the cave walls, his footsteps tapping in the water on the floor of the walkway into the chamber.

As Mr. Potter turned a rounded corner, he set his eyes on a large pathway, snake heads made of stone, and lit torches lined the walls all the way down to a stone-faced structure at the end. Harry began to run down this long hallway before coming to a sudden halt. It seemed he had found the prize he and his friends journeyed here for. On the floor at the foot of the underground water tunnel system laid the first year Ginny Weasley unmoving.

As the boy drew closer to his target, slid to a halt, Harry shook her, trying anything in his arsenal of spells to awaken her.

"Come on Ginny… Wake up… I… I l-love you…" He confessed. Just then in the darkness came some ominous clapping and footsteps were coming from a dark cave to the left of the two, "How sentimental. How I thought dear Harry Potter didn't care for this little Weasley girl. Maybe… Maybe her confiding to me in my diary was misguided… No matter. Soon… You both will be dead..." Out of the shadows stepped a tall, broadened, handsome male dressed in coal-black robes with the insignia of a Slytherin on his robes looking down over the pair as he approached.

Harry's breathing sped up upon seeing who the figure was stepping out the shadows as he recognized him from the diary vision it had shown him days ago.

"Tom…? Tom Riddle? Quick we have to help Ginny." Harry said having already forgotten what was just said, "Come on Ginny wake up…" Showing that this apparition was truly physical, Tom Riddle picked up Harry's wand pointing it at the 'boy who lived.'

"On your feet Potter… **NOW.** " Tom Riddle was pointing the tip of the small boy's wand in his direction, "Tom… What are you doing with my wand?"

"You won't be needing it. I have intended for you to die faster than usual. Famous Harry Potter, died for a little girl. How heroic." Tom Riddle brought his arm up toward the face on the wall, "Now watch your doom edge it's way out. The final days of Hogwarts are upon us, Harry Potter. **MEET…** " As those words left his mouth something came slithering out of the hole in the wall, " **THE BASILISK…** "

Harry began to run as the large serpent chased him down the long pathway, " **RRRAAAAHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSS…** "

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts:** **Rescuing poor little Ginny wasn't an easy task as now that a vision of Tom Riddle has appeared warning young Harry that the girl he crushes on is, sadly, yet to his fortune, dying. Can Harry defeat Tom Riddle and save Ginny from this horrible fate? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave a follow and favorite.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Tom Marvolo Riddle. I AM VOLDEMORT.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Serpentine. The Sword of Gryffindor.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Silly Potter… Voldemort is my PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE. What you need to know is that little Ginny Weasley… She is dying. Hahaha yes, dying. Sorry, Harry Potter, looks like your little friend will perish… And I will cease to be nothing but a memory. Voldemort… WILL… Return much stronger than ever before and will bring the wizarding world to its knees."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 3...**


	3. Unleashing the Basilisk

**Edited 5-6-2020**

 **Thanks for all the follows and likes everyone. Hope this story is to your liking.**

 **Yes, I know what you are thinking. Why did Harry already confess his love to an unconscious Ginny? Well, that is because why not? It's a fanfiction and they have already gotten to know each other, explanation in Chapter 15, which is why I just put it in the story already.**

 **I hope you all like it anyway.**

 **Currently where I am at with this story is I am so far writing chapter 58 and oh boy are you all in for a treat. The story does get better as it goes along. So don't worry about that at all fellow readers.**

 **Alright, let's go.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Chamber of Secrets arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Having taken the professor prisoner, Angel, Ron and Harry make their way to the Chamber of Secrets, though not before discovering this man trying to flee the castle out of fear of his own life and not to the safety of others. Will the trio be caught having kidnapped a teacher? Will they enter the chamber to save Ginny Weasley? Stay Tuned…**

 **Chapter 3: Tom Marvolo Riddle.**

 **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.**

"Come on Ginny… Wake up… I… I l-love you…" He confessed. Just then in the darkness came some ominous clapping and footsteps were coming from a dark cave to the left of the two, "How sentimental. How I thought dear Harry Potter didn't care for this little Weasley girl. Maybe… Maybe her confiding to me in my diary was misguided… No matter. Soon… You both will be dead..." Out of the shadows stepped a tall, broadened, handsome male dressed in coal-black robes with the insignia of a Slytherin on his robes looking down over the pair as he approached.

Harry's breathing sped up upon seeing who the figure was stepping out the shadows as he recognized him from the diary vision it had shown him days ago.

"Tom…? Tom Riddle? Quick we have to help Ginny." Harry said having already forgotten what was just said, "Come on Ginny wake up…" Showing that this apparition was truly physical, Tom Riddle picked up Harry's wand pointing it at the 'boy who lived.'

"On your feet Potter… **NOW.** " Tom Riddle was pointing the tip of the small boy's wand in his direction, "Tom… What are you doing with my wand?"

"You won't be needing it. I have intended for you to die faster than usual. Famous Harry Potter, died for a little girl. How heroic." Tom Riddle brought his arm up toward the face on the wall, "Now watch your doom edge its way out. The final days of Hogwarts are upon us, Harry Potter. **MEET…** " As those words left his mouth something came slithering out of the hole in the wall, " **THE BASILISK…** "

Harry began to run as the large serpent chased him down the long pathway, " **RRRAAAAHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSS…** "

Harry sprinted toward any safety he could find, but before he could the water on the floor tripped the famous wizard up. Tom stood by Ginny's motionless body, "Don't worry Potter you'll join her soon. You should have just left when seeing Ginny's poor condition. She won't be awakened unless the diary is destroyed." Those last words did not register in his head as Harry cowered in fear as the Basilisk dropped its jaw towards the boy, however, Harry dodged the jaw of the snake, just barely.

Running from view, Harry couldn't stop breathing hard, heart beating rapidly in his chest worrying about living. He could hear the Basilisk, growling, searching, slithering around the chamber, unfortunately, not all was perfect as the snake found him and quickly bit into his arm so hard Harry thought it would come off, " **AHHHHHHH…** " From the head of the chamber, Tom Riddle smirked wickedly.

Ginny winced while unconscious having someone yell as it sounded like her crush. Harry held his now immobile arm as the glasses on the boy almost fell off his face and standing still in front of the boy made him feel like he would have nightmares for years to come. Though he had not stared into its eyes, just seeing its body out of the top of his eyes made him squirm.

Seeing this action, Tom smirked, "I see you have been bitten. I give you an hour tops before the poison spreads to all your vitals if you haven't been devoured by then." Harry winced at the pain on his arm, feeling like he was in a constant whirlpool of fire.

The fiery pain didn't end, it worsened as Harry ducked under the snake and ran for it escaping the tight pipe-like hallway he was cornered in to come out right next to his fellow Gryffindor.

"She's ice cold…" He said touching her face with the back of his hand.

"Voldemort will return," Icely replied Tom Riddle already feeling the power coming from Ginny. Harry stared at him in shock and disbelief, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates practically, "Why would you say that Tom?"

Riddle laughed before turning around using Harry's wand to spell out his full name Tom Marvolo Riddle, "Voldemort is my **PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE.** " Again confused, Harry eyed him cautiously, which made Tom swipe his hand and the wand around rearranging the letters. What they spelled out next made Harry freeze in fear.

 **I am Lord Voldemort.**

Shaking his head repeatedly, Tom chuckled seeing his worst enemy tremble, "I'm using the life essence from Ginny. You see… It was little Ginny here who had opened the Chamber of Secrets, though she was being forced into opening it." Harry gasped quietly staring down at her, "Why would she listened to someone forcing her to try and murder mudbloods?"

Tom crouched down to Harry's level, "Isn't it obvious? Possession. That is the only answer. I possessed her, told her to write in blood on the walls, and told her to release the mighty and terrifying Basilisk. Of course, she had no idea what was happening and tried to dispose of my diary." He added with disdain. A nod came from the 2nd year allowing Tom to continue the story.

Tom chuckled "Days later it was in your possession and you were writing in it as well. Seeing this, the young traumatized Ginny feared you'd be possessed just like her. Therefore she raided your dorm room and stole back the diary hoping you'd just forget about it, yet I managed to snap her mind once more under my control." Pacing around the wet chamber, Tom Riddle continued until he reached the point where now they stood.

Harry looked down in anguish that this could happen on the redheaded girls first year to Hogwarts,

Balling his fist in the air, a cold threat exited the nearly resurrected beings lips, "What you need to know is that little Ginny Weasley… She is dying." Harry looked at him, tears well up in the eyes of the boy who lived, "Hahaha yes, dying. Sorry, Harry Potter, looks like your little friend will perish… And I will cease to be nothing but a memory. Voldemort… **WILL** … Return much stronger than ever before and will bring the wizarding world to its knees."

The moment that statement was finished a bird was chirping from the end of the godforsaken chamber, a red bird was making its way towards them with a brown hat pinched between its talons, the house sorting hat.

The bird dropped it off into Harry's hands before taking to the skies through a bird-like crack in the ceiling up to the wizarding world awaiting further instructions. Riddle laughed in Harry's face.

"Seriously? Dumbledore sent his pathetic hero a bird… A pathetic shit colored hat. You don't deserve glory or being a hero, for Ginny Weasley will die very soon." Harry, seething with rage was about to yank the diary from Ginny's arms to destroy it, hoping to revive Ginny in the process.

However, the Basilisk returned firing out of the water like a waterspout roaring madly at having lost his prey the first time.

Outside the chamber, Ron froze in place, "W… What was that?" Lockhart smirked, "I think it was maybe your stomach. Eat anything spicy today redhead?" Angel finally blasted a hole in the rock slide but could only poke an arm through, "Shit… How are we supposed to rescue Harry at this rate?" Stomping her foot on the ground, Angel marched over to the side cave wall, buried her head in between her chest and legs starting to cry from the stress of maybe losing a new friend and hopefully future sister-in-law to such a strange place.

Suddenly, a comforting arm was around her shoulders, looking up at the source it was Ron smiling down at her, "Don't worry we'll see them again soon I'm sure of it."

Lockhart giggled, "I love your home. Is this the kitchen?" Asked the brainwashed man after coming out a small nook in the rocky wall.

Angel seethed with laughter from that statement hoping for some more relief rather sooner than later.

Angel smiled, "I do hope your sister and Harry get together soon as well. Nothing have I see from her interactions with Harry spell out only wanting to be friends there. Except Harry, understandable, having an abusive aunt and uncle probably didn't help either as he didn't make friends until last year."

Memories of what little Ginny would talk about concerning Harry back at the Burrow over the summer came back to Ron's head like an ocean. It got on his nerves how much his little sister talked about his best friend.

A small smile crept onto his face finally hoping they would get together, one day, making him happy he hopes. Angel giggled elbowing her friend in the arm, "I love you as family Ron. Always remember that as since I am with George I love your family a lot." This helped reassure Ron that at least someone other than his family Harry and Hermione cared for him.

Back inside the chamber, Harry ran, only for the beast to trip him causing the boy who lived to break a rib on the hard wet floor. An eerie sound reminisced across the chambers thick walls, through Tom's ears which made him enjoy the sound.

Harry stumbled up before the beast nipped his leg causing him to fall down once again, "This is the end Potter. The Basilisk has you, now, goodbye forever."

At that moment the world stopped until he heard the call of a bird. Looking up with pure delight, the red-feathered bird that he had no recognized from Dumbledore's office returned to attack the beast.

Fawkes had returned to save Harry Potter from an untimely death.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts:** **Having unleashed the Basilisk to kill the famous Harry Potter, his sworn enemy, Tom Riddle watches laughing waiting for Ginny Weasley's motionless corpse to draw her last breath which will be any minute. Will Harry kill the beast in time to save the sister of his best friend? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 3.**

 **I hope for more follows and favorites. That is, if you find this enjoyable, of course.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Serpentine. The Sword of Gryffindor.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Angel's Bravery. Poisonous Lochs. Conjoined Hope.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **NOOOOO. NO NO NO NOOO DAMN IT. Blast it all. Your bird may have blinded the beast… But it can still hear you, Potter."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 4...**


	4. The Sword of Gryffindor

**Edited 5-6-2020**

 **For now, this is the last short chapter for awhile. There will be more but most of these chapters are 5000 words or more so be in for many chapters that you'll have to sit down and read for awhile.**

 **Has Harry bitten by the Basilisk this early? I decided to give that a change instead of having it be right before he wakes Ginny up. I thought it could be somewhat more enjoyable for you guys.**

 **Please follow and review the chapters please I would appreciate it greatly.**

 **Make sure to tell your friends about this to make them interested if they'd like to read it. Thank you for reading and now let's get into.**

 **I must say that I think the skirmish between Harry and the Basilisk might be even shorter than the movie. Just to let you all know.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Chamber of Secrets arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Having entered the Chamber of Secrets, all by himself, Harry, being ready for anything ran down the long pathway to Ginny, only to meet Tom Riddle as a talking companion instead. However, dread washed over him as the thing that had been petrifying the students in the castle was unleashed onto Harry. With only an estimated 50 minutes left to live, Harry makes an attempt to subdue this creature once and for all. Will he succeed? Stay Tuned…**

 **Chapter 4: Serpentine.**

 **The Sword of Gryffindor**

Harry ran, only for the beast to trip him causing the boy who lived to break a rib on the hard wet floor. An eerie sound reminisced across the chambers thick walls, through Tom's ears which made him enjoy the sound.

Harry stumbled up before the beast nipped his leg causing him to fall down once again, "This is the end Potter. The Basilisk has you, now, goodbye forever."

At that moment the world stopped until he heard the call of a bird. Looking up with pure delight, the red-feathered bird that he had no recognized from Dumbledore's office returned to attack the beast.

Fawkes had returned to save Harry Potter from an untimely death. As Fawkes attacked the beast Harry watched the motions of the attack from the shadows playing on the ceiling of the chamber, though eyesight was becoming a problem. The venom was nearly 49 minutes away from his brain.

Tom gritted his teeth in anger at seeing what the filthy bird was doing.

" **NOOOOO. NO NO NO NOOO DAMN IT.** Blast it all. Your bird may have blinded the beast… But it can still hear you, Potter." Warned Riddle keeping a close on his reaction which was on point with shock.

As Harry stumbled upward which eventually turned to a run, Harry made the water he ran over splash to loudly, big mistake.

Thinking fast, for no reason, Harry went down the exact same pipe-like hallway a second time hoping the beast couldn't harm him, seeing as it couldn't see the boy.

Unfortunately, Harry stood breathless as the Basilisk turned the corner into where he was at, terrified with fear, the young boy-who-lived backed against the pipe bars, and thought everything for him was done for until he saw a rock next to his feet.

Throwing that rock down the hall caused the snake to shift its route to another part of the chamber, hissing silently as it moved through the catacombs. Without any hesitation Harry ran out back into the main chamber up to Riddle and Ginny.

"Lucky git." He heard. Looking into the hat a gleaming object could be made out and as he went to grab it the Basilisk shot out of the small pond of water in front of it before going towards Harry, just on pure instinct and smell.

Taking the object out of the hat not only was it heavy, just light enough to hold up, but it was also a sword. Tom shat himself mentally, "That sword…"

Seeing that the sword left Riddle speechless and scared left Harry with one conclusion, "This sword can destroy the Basilisk." With a heavy swing a huge gash opened up on the snout of the beast causing it to roar in pain as he was about to clamp down onto Harry, the sword was pushed up through its mouth through its head.

Unfortunately, one of the fangs punctured Harry's skin unleashing even more venom into his bloodstream having Tom laugh madly, "Pathetic Potter. Now you can't be saved as the poison has doubled the speed now."

Striding back over to the center, Harry dropped to his knees, a fang gripped in his tight grip with his right hand, "I pity you, Potter. Only a little. You were very heroic until the end. The time is nearly upon us Potter. Ginny will be dead in mere moments. Followed by you 7 minutes from now." Grinned the wicked Slytherin, "Though conquering the beast was heroic, still, your life was snatched by it. It was all for nothing i'm afraid." Ginny's body began to get colder, worrying Harry a great deal.

Riddle circled the two, studying movements, curiously mocking Harry to see what reaction he would have. Harry tilted his head looking up at his newfound enemy, "You are wrong Tom. It was for something and I am saving my friend's sister's life." Said the confident boy-who-lived.

Looking at the diary clutched under Ginny's arms, Harry reached for it, " **DON'T YOU DARE YOU SNIVELING WEASEL.** " Shot Tom reaching for Harry. Taking the diary from her possession when seeing that he was about to be attacked Harry stabbed the fang into the diary, which spewed out ink-like blood.

A golden light appeared out of the vision as it began rapidly disintegrating, " **POTTER…** " Again, stabbing the book began to have even more everlasting effects on Tom before vanishing for good. Harry silently cursed under his breath as this fight was harder, Quirrell last year seemed like a cakewalk.

After second Ginny's eyes snapped open, memories of the events coming back to her of what she had been doing and the fear of expulsion. With her breathing erratic, Harry touched her shoulder, an action where the girl almost jumped out of her skin until seeing who it was.

That kind smile, glasses, and the scar was all that needed to be known for her to see that this was a friend of hers. One who is also her knight in shining armor.

"Ginny…" Harry said in pain, "You… Need to… Get… To safety. Don't worry about me." Looking down little Ginny gasped coming to a conclusion this was why all this was said.

Ginny's eyes widened, "Harry… You are hurt…" Her voice sounded anguished in hopes of holding back any sadness in her heart of losing the boy she loved. Harry turned from his arm to her, "Ginny… Don't worry about me…" He breathed, "Follow the chamber… Ehhkkk… And you'll… Ahh… Find Ron." Harry struggled to hold on the pain was unbearable.

Ginny, mentally putting all this sorrow in the back of her head, burst into tears not being able to contain it anymore. Sitting on the floor the young girl stayed next to Harry, crying on her robes.

"Ginny... Just go… Please." His voice was filled with sadness and pain. Ginny turned to face him. She even slapped him before screaming, " **AND ALLOW YOU TO DIE ALONE? NO WAY…** " Yelled the feisty girl scaring her companion for a split second.

Risking affection Ginny hugged the dying fellow tight, "I won't leave you, I'd rather die with you than be without you." Did she just say that? Were Harry's fears of her not liking him dashed away by this? Why, yes.

5 minutes away, Ginny held his hand tightly, "I'm going to miss you…" She said with a small blush.

Harry was cut off from what he was about to say from a loud, gentle bird call from the end of the chamber as Fawkes had returned, however, this time bearing nothing in its talons. Harry smiled, "You were brilliant Fawkes. Thanks for blinding it, but I can it was all for nothing now…" The bird looked from his face to his arm and lowered its eye directly above it beginning to drop tears onto the wound.

Looking down at it's continuing work, both Ginny and Harry gasped at the process that the wound was actually healing.

Ginny formed a twitchy smile, "That's right… Phenix's have healing powers." Explained the 2nd year boy, which Ginny hugged him again for, "Thank goodness. Come on let's go, best friend." Harry was surprised by this, yet acted like it was nothing before walking down the chamber cautiously hoping no more of Tom Riddle popped up.

On the way out the door sealed behind them leaving behind the death Basilisk. As Harry began to walk back towards the others, a scream made the boy turn to see that Ginny had accidentally stepped into the pool of water only to be dragged in, sat up, and wrapped in vines from chest to her legs not able to move.

Harry attempted to save her, only for himself to get dragged in with her. They screamed for some kind of help, luckily, Angel, still trapped behind rocks could hear their screams.

" **HELP US…** " It when then a plant rose out of the water spewing blue-like mist out of his suction cups before attaching to Harry's face suffocating the poor lad.

Ginny was horrified having to watch Harry dying before her very eyes, once again, " **HARRY NO… SOMEONE HELP US…** "

Minutes later a familiar voice filled the cave, " **HERE I COME GUYS. HOLD ON.** "

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER of Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts:** **With the Basilisk done for good Harry and Ginny begin to talk before tragedy strikes the pair. With the Sword of Gryffindor in hand, Angel manages to rescue Harry and Ginny from an uncertain fate. Will there be punishments or celebrations? Only time will tell. STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 4**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Please tell me how you think the story is going so far.**

 **RENAMED NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Angel's Bravery. Poisonous Plants. Conjoined Hope.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Dinner Surprise. Ginny Confesses.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **IT'S RESCUE TIME. HOLD ON GUYS HERE I COME. HAAAAAAA.."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 5**


	5. The Bravery of Angel of Ravenclaw House

**Edited 5-6-2020 (You will be seeing this edit note for quite awhile. So you might as well get used to it or ignore it.)**

 **I know this was months ago, but someone reviewed saying my view on the chamber is unrealistic, and that the cavern leading to the door wouldn't have all these weird bodies of water and creatures. Just remember that this is a fanfiction and anything can be changed.**

 **Alright, this the 5th chapter. How are you enjoying the story so far despite its flaws? I know this arc has its flaws but it'll get better I can assure you that.**

 **Harry has rescued Ginny and now are both trapped in some mysterious creature's grip. Will the person coming to help them escape their new doom?**

 **Please leave a review of your thoughts thank you. How about if you want to see more drop a follow and favorite.**

 **Alright, Let's Go.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Chamber of Secrets arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Having saved his crush Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter has even single-handedly defeated the dreaded Basilisk saving the school from closure in the process, destroying Tom Riddle's diary, and defeating the snake was all the glory he felt like having for one day. As the duo was leaving the chamber… They were ensared by poisonous cave plants that intended to suck the life from them. Stay Tuned…**

 **Chapter 5: Angel's Bravery. Poisonous Plants.**

 **Conjoined Hope.**

Ginny formed a twitchy smile, "That's right… Phenix's have healing powers." Explained the 2nd year boy, which Ginny hugged him again for, "Thank goodness. Come on let's go, best friend." Harry was surprised by this, yet acted like it was nothing before walking down the chamber cautiously hoping no more of Tom Riddle popped up.

On the way out the door sealed behind them leaving behind the death Basilisk. As Harry began to walk back towards the others, a scream made the boy turn to see that Ginny had accidentally stepped into the pool of water only to be dragged in, sat up, and wrapped in vines from chest to her legs not able to move.

Harry attempted to save her, only for himself to get dragged in with her. They screamed for some kind of help, luckily, Angel, still trapped behind rocks could hear their screams.

" **HELP US…** " It when then a plant rose out of the water spewing blue-like mist out of his suction cups before attaching to Harry's face suffocating the poor lad.

Ginny was horrified having to watch Harry dying before her very eyes, once again, " **HARRY NO… SOMEONE HELP US…** " Both struggled with the grip of a Roman in the Roman Empire yet couldn't break the strong grip of the squeezing from the vines.

Ginny started to hyperventilate only for a planet to spew something in her face causing her to breathe normally, a questioning eyebrow raised because of this action. Weren't these plant-like monstrosities trying to kill them?

The plumes of blue mist still entered Harry's body, both of his eyes rolling back in his head as he was slowly dying from the poison administered from the plant creature. Mustering up all her strength to speak, Ginny managed to get out one terrifying scream of help, " **SOMEONE HELP US. HELP, PLEASE HELP.** "

When no one answered the 11-year-olds plea for help was when her eyes fell upon the Sword of Gryffindor, vanquisher of the Basilisk, lying on the ground untouched for now. A tear glistened in her eye coming to think that this was their last day alive. She knew it was horrible… But deep down she was glad Harry was by her side except for the dying part.

Drawing her eyes tightly shut Ginny whimpered thinking of never seeing the family she has grown up with for the last 11 years. Mom, Dad, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, and Ron. Tears spilled down her cheeks, crying seemed like the only option, however, this time, her weeping reached someone's ears, trapped behind a pile of rocks, a young woman desperate to find and rescue her friends.

Angel punched a rock so hard that it cracked under the stressful pressure given to it at this moment.

Rage boiled inside at the thought of her two best friends, well, Harry being one as of yet was unknown, yet still having them die was the last straw for her as she unsheathed her wand aiming at the blockade of rocks chanting a spell she had never chanted before, " **REDUCTO.** " The spell broke the blockade which she instantly took off into a spring towards where the two were located.

However, time was running out as another poisonous plant ascended from the water in front of Ginny, who accepted her fate and waited for the like to be sucked out of her. It waited there a bit longer, much to Ginny's. It wasn't until her eyes opened when it latched onto her face perilously. Ginny tearfully stared at Potter, his skin color fading as she finally began to feel the lift being sucked out of her.

" **HERE I COME GUYS. HOLD ON.** " A voice echoed against the cave as Ginny's eyes went wide trying to call for her friend, " **MMM MMMMM MMMMPPHHFFFF…** " Her screams were muffled, yet still echoed around the cave, "Hmm?" Ginny thought aloud. Her eyes lit up with tears of joy as the sword disappeared only for Angel to round the corner, it firmly gripped in her hands.

Angel gasped at the horrid sight before she ran at the water, " **IT'S RESCUE TIME. HOLD ON GUYS HERE I COME. HAAAAAAA.** " Angel dropped to her knees, thankfully the momentum carried her across severing many of the plant limbs destroying them. Then Angel set her sights on Harry who would have died mere seconds from that point of Angel hadn't pried it off of him sticking the sword down its venomous throat. Harry's face regained its color, eyes returned to their normal state as he looked about the cave wondering what had happened.

Ginny, with all her strength, pried the mouth of the plant off of her, shocked at how strong of a grip it seemed to have. Angel hugged the two genuinely, "I'm so glad both of you are safe and sound." Smiled the 14-year-old girl. Ginny leaned into the hug, eventually pulling Harry into it much to his displeasure.

Ron walked around the corner, exasperated as he had to be left to take responsibility for the brainwashed Lockhart who lazily followed behind him, "Oh… A nice home you got here." Stated the clueless man walking around the empty cave. This made Ginny raise both her eyebrows pointing to him saying, "Anyone mind telling me why Lockhart is like this?"

Angel took one look at her giving Ginny a look as if telling her that it was pointless to know. A small bird noise could be heard from the way the other three ran from and sitting on a rocky-like perch was, of course, "Fawkes. Can you get us out of here?" Said Harry, his voice a little raspy having just survived a battle against death. The red-feathered bird bowed his head.

It was moments later when the trio + Lockhart and Ginny were being carried out of the Chamber of Secrets via Fawkes. Ginny enjoyed this moment as she looked up at the starry night sky, yet it only caused a blush to appear seeing that her arms were wrapped around Harry's waist.

About to close her eyes at this feeling the moment was interrupted by a loud happy roar of laughter, " **HAHA HAAAA THIS IS JUST LIKE MAGIC.** " It when that sentence was uttered that Ginny knew exactly what had happened. Either the three of them ran into a memory loss plant and he ate it or the Obliviate charm was used on him.

The hole led them out onto the shoreline across from the school where they were met by Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall all so happy to see them alive and well. The professor shot Potter a thankful glance as everyone was escorted back to the now safety of Hogwarts when Angel piped up a question everyone was fearing.

"Uh… Are we in trouble?" Ginny even had a scared look on her face as she dared as the question, "Am I… Going to be expelled?" McGonagall turned around addressing the situation altogether, "From what you said is true and thanks to Mr. Potter actually standing there and witnessing it all. No, you are to stay a Hogwarts, still though you should have taken it to Dumbledore. He could have helped you." Instructed the Gryffindor head of house.

Ginny felt reassured leaning her head on Angel's arm, holding hands. Angel smiled, "I'll buy you a Whizzy Dizzy Pop tomorrow in Hogsmeade when I go ok little on?" Ginny's eyes glowed at the prospect of having one since Fred would never let her have his that he always ' _bought_ ' from Mrs. Deller's candy store.

The first person they met when entering the castle was the Weasley twins and their prefect brother, looking all relieved to see everyone safe and sound. Angel ran to George throwing herself in his arms for a big hug. The rest of the gang stayed downstairs while Madam Pomfrey escorted both Harry and Ginny to the infirmary.

Both were in beds next to one another, much to Ginny's major delight.

It was then a man walked into the room booking it straight for Harry's bed. Ginny was a bit defensive and shot him a defensive growl. He smiled at her, "Now now Ms. Weasley I am not going to hurt my best friends son." Came the brown-haired man with a simple mustache along the top of his lip.

Harry woke up after a simple whisper of his name to a man in a green robe, "Hello?" The man chuckled, "My name is Remus Lupin. I am an old friend of your fathers. We were close old James and I, go back real far. I am really proud to be meeting his son." The man beamed him a smile as Harry gave him one back.

Snape soon walked into the room perhaps hearing about their visitor, "Remus." Came the cold voice. Lupin sarcastically smiled, "Hello Severus the Underwear King." Snape took that offensive, "I will not be mocked in front of students."

Lupin frowned, "Oh trust me Snape that is the least of your worries." Snape retreated from the room after one last glance to see if Harry was alright.

Looking up at the man Lupin smiled at him, "Young man… I have heard of your accomplishments as of this year and the last. Much to say I am deeply impressed." He turned his sights to Ginny, "I am sorry to hear what has been happening for you this year my dear. It must have been a tragedy to have You-Know-Who possessing your every move."

Ginny silently nodded before the sleeping drug overtook her causing her to pass out into a peaceful sleep. Lupin smirked, "You like her, don't you boy?" Harry blushed but nodded all the same.

"I can tell. Take care of her. Though I have a question how would you like to come live with me over the summer instead of back to those blasted Dursley's? I have heard how abusive they are toward you, in fact, I don't like it. Dumbledore is keen on removing you from that house and into mine. So? What do you say?" As Harry thought about it for a second before he quickly added, "Also, you'll be keeping the Potter name, of course."

Knowing that made Harry's decision final. With a quick smile and nod, Remus Lupin whipped himself away to Dumbledore's office to make arrangements.

The next day wasn't all too thrilling as they had healed rather fast and were now back in classes.

Ginny headed down to the dungeon-like classroom where Professor Snape taught potions, boy did she wish her best friend Harry was down here with her during this class. She silently cursed herself not being born the same year he was born. They would have been going to Hogwarts last year together.

Upon entering Snape's dreadful class she managed to catch her bff leaving the class up his next one. She wordlessly winked at him, the boy who saved her from the chamber just the night before. Harry blushed as he ran up the stairs, followed by Neville Longbottom.

Snape burst into the room from his office in the next room and turned to the class that consisted of 15 students.

 **Rico Brazillia: Hufflepuff**

 **Ginny Weasley: Gryffindor**

 **Pandora Meren: Gryffindor**

 **Angelica Desstop: Slytherin**

 **Pepper Peters: Slytherin**

 **Tony Randa: Ravenclaw**

 **Linda Sportsman: Hufflepuff**

 **Regulus Gen: Gryffindor**

 **Genny Delly: Gryffindor**

 **Simon Weathersby: Ravenclaw**

 **Oxford Birmingham: Slytherin**

 **Cail Mauroda: Ravenclaw**

 **Roger Slick: Slytherin**

 **Tanner Slick: Hufflepuff**

 **Leslie Slick: Gryffindor**

A book was snapped out of thin air landing upon everyone's desks, "Turn to page 345… Now."

Ginny looked on puzzled before raising her hand, "Weasley?" Ginny kindly asked him, "Uh sir didn't we… Uh… Read this at the beginning of the term?" She was surprised when she heard Snape actually let out a dry chuckle, "Ms. Weasley I am surprised you even asked this question. You were possessed while we did this, which is why I decided to hold off until now." He watched her shiver about what had happened.

"Now. Can anyone tell me what I can do with the rare red Sundance Flower and a foot of Buffalo?" Every member of the Slick family raised their hands almost instantaneously.

"Yes… Leslie Slick tell me." Snape said dryly.

The slick girl giggled, "It's used to create a **VERY POWERFUL** love potion that once given to someone the effects can't be undone unless someone with the knowledge creates the counter potion to it."

Snape smirked, "Very good. This potion is known as Regam Felix. I shall never be teaching you how to make it or what other ingredients you would need. I would not be held accountable for teaching said potion." His voice grew more stern making everyone in the room shiver with fear.

Ginny took one look at the door thinking about making a run for it but decided not to for her sake anyway.

"For now class, I shall teach you how to cure someone… Who is poisoned." Looked right at the 2nd oldest son of the Slick family having heard about the Dark Lord trying to poison the trio's father before they were born.

"It is known as Eri Mondga. A very powerful medicine-like potion that puts you at ease but also makes you have a sick feeling in your gut for days. This, this is potion I will be teaching you as of this class." Hands moving inside the sleeves of his robes frantically looking on at the students processing this information.

Ginny remained silent for the entire lesson not even making an attempt at talking to her friend Pepper Peters, her lab partner, which gratefully confused the 2nd year Slytherin. Though everyone but Ginny, the Slick brothers, and Oxford passed their potion lesson, the 4 of them sorrowfully looked down at the table as Snape rounded on them after letting the class go early, "Be it as it may I half as tempted to fail you of this entire course. But I won't."

The 4 looked up rather shocked this man would say something like that. He waved his hand signaling everyone to leave. As Ginny reached the first stair Snape grabbed her shoulder hissing out, "Stay." Ginny obediently went a took a seat in front of his desk thinking she was in trouble.

"Sorry if I caused you any trouble professor… This potion was rather difficult to perfect." Snape stopped beside her thinking of what she said until leaning on the desk in front of her, "And yet… Your brother, Granger, _Potter_ and Longbottom passed it with flying colors last year." Putting emphasis on how he said Harry's last name.

Ginny noticed and crossed her arms with a 'hmph' at the greasy-haired professor for saying her crushes name with such disdain.

He gave her a coy smirk, "But this is not why you are here… Weasley." With a quick turn, robes fluttering the wind caused by his abrupt standing marched over to his desk getting out the notes of today's lesson on each of the children.

Snape growled, "She is just like her father, barely passing a potion. I remember being his partner… Grrr…" Growled the evil-looking teacher but Ginny didn't hear any of it. Flipping to the right page the Slytherin head of house rounded on Ginny.

Ginny had fear written in her eyes before Snape could even utter a single word Ginny stifled a sob, "I'm sorry if I troubled you… I guess I'll have detention tonight…" A tear slowly cascaded down her face.

Snape was aghast by this, reminding him of Lily, rushing forward wiping the tear from her face surprising even himself as Lily… I mean Ginny looked up at him. Snape cursed himself in his mind, "You are not in trouble girl. I would just like to know one thing."

Ginny sniffled blowing her nose, "Yes, Professor Snape?" Snape looked down at his notes then back to Ginny, "Ms. Weasley I do not care about why you failed this potion. However, what I want to know is why you kept whispering Potter's name…" His frown deepened as he continued, "...All class long. Something you have never in the history of my class this year have done." Straightening himself up from the leaning position he was in.

The single tear stopped once Ginny heard what he wanted.

As Ginny looked up thoughtfully, heart-pounding in her chest she replied, "Sorry I just have a **HUUUGGGEEE** crush on him, which I think I might ask him out tonight." She said cheerfully, despite Snape's sour attitude. His sneer slowly turned to a blank face, remembering if he had just confessed to Lily sooner, maybe he could have been Harry's father as he was very protective of the boy. However, this made him think of the day when he and Dumbledore were talking in his office just hours after finding out he could speak with snakes.

" _There is a reason Harry can speak to snakes. It shouldn't be less than obvious. A part of Voldemort's soul… Lives… Inside him._ " Snape remembered clearly, this stunned even frightened him, yet now he couldn't bear the look on Ginny's face once finding out the truth about Voldemort and Harry's link.

" _So when the time comes. The boy must die?_ " Tearfully, Snape wanted to know what would become the son of the girl he loved. This made him remember the headmaster nodding his head, " _Yes… Yes. He must die and Voldemort himself must do it…_ "

As if Snape had seen a ghost, looking down at Ginny made himself want to walk away but couldn't as he handed her exam into her hand, "Exceptional performance on your potion today Miss Weasley. Ms. Granger is rubbing off on you." He said hiding his respect from her.

Again that memory flooded back to him before ordering her out of the class. Ginny ran up the stairs, out of sight, and out of mind.

Snape slammed his hands down on his desk, "That girl is going to be as heartbroken as ever knowing that he'll have to die in order to defeat Voldemort…" He was going to grow sadder to this, unfortunately, he had to regain his expression look when the 2nd year class was about to enter, Ron looking shocked as ever to see a massive cauldron of bones next to every desk in the room.

Later that day in the late hours of a warm, sunny, beeless Wednesday afternoon just 2 hours before his next class at 4:00 pm Snape entered with a loud crash as he slammed the door shut. Dumbledore, who was looking at reports of the detentions he had been given out, looked up to meet with his closest friend, "Ah. Severus. Something on your mind?"

Snape backed against the support beam on the left side of the room looking very saddened, "Yes, headmaster you must find a different way that we can defeat the dark lord." He pleaded much to the displeasure of Dumbledore.

Snape saw this, "Please Albus… Today after my 2nd-period class with the 1st years Ginny Weasley strode up to me." Dumbledore gave him a look as if saying to continue, "And do you know what she said? That she was going to ask Potter to be his girlfriend. That was when I remembered our conversation." Expressed Snape still shaken.

"Severus. There is no other…"

" **THERE IS NO WHAT ALBUS? SHE'LL DIE OF A BROKEN HEART IF WE DON'T FIND ANOTHER WAY, ALBUS PLEASE. DO YOU WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR HER POTENTIAL HEARTBROKEN DEATH AT THE HANDS OF HARRY POTTER'S EVENTUAL DEATH?** Imagine the field day The Daily Prophet would conjure up." Said Snape in a maddening rage.

"Severus… I am truly sorry but I can't change the fact that later in life that might be what fate brings them, believe me, I hate as much as you do." Snape sat there at the brink of tears, so unlike the man you see wandering about in the halls in the school.

Harry was a kind boy, who he saw as a son he never had even if he never had the heart to tell him. Dumbledore sighed as he walked around the room before leaning on his pensive.

"Albus. I loved his mother more than anything in this world. **I LOVED HER.** That night I went to the house in Godric's Hallow to find Lily and James lying dead on the floor, Harry crying in his crib. **I** **SWORE TO MERLIN HIMSELF THAT I WOULD PROTECT THE BOY MYSELF.** " Chanted the dark-haired wizard.

A sigh escaped from the old man's lips, "Severus… Don't tell me you've come to care for the boy." Said Dumbledore walking up to the desk in the middle of his office once again. Snape walked up to it too before flashing his wand in the air, a doe patronus forming at the end as it danced around the office before fading through the window.

Dumbledore, in shock, shockingly raised his eyebrows saying with a tremble in his words, "Lily… After all this time…"

Snape stared avidly, yet under stress, at the headmaster, "Always."

Making her way towards the Owlery, Ginny ran through the halls until slamming straight into Hagrid falling onto her behind, "Blimey little one I should watch where I am walking." Said Hagrid helping the girl up off the floor, much to her delight. He smiled down at her ruffling her hair, "Glad to see you safe Miss Weasley. Where you headed in such a hurry?" Ginny giggled looking slightly at her feet.

Looking at her black shoes on her two feet a longing sigh escaped her lips, "Tonight… At dinner, I plan to rush into the Great Hall grab Harry by the face to kiss him hopefully this action won't piss him off. I want to ask him to be my boyfriend. I've had such a huge crush on him since I first met him." Ginny said in a challenging voice bringing it on. Yet her expression was more of a young girl in love.

Hagrid sized her up, "Though you are a bit of a youngin and it sounds wrong when I say this compared to what others think but you and Harry will be a great couple in my book." A hug was what he got from Ginny, rubbing a hand through her red hair was comforting to the small fry.

The massive man patted her on the head, "Run along now. Do whatever it is you were going to do before." Not knowing a letter to her mom talking about Harry was deep in her robes. Leaving Hagrid to do his business, Ginny made her way towards the Owlery through the smaller courtyard where the first years, which was she was one, had come through to go toward the Great Hall.

With a skip in her step, Ginny arrived at the top of the Owlery stairs just to run into a girl by the name of Cho Chang, "Oh… Sorry." Said the Ravenclaw girl giving a smile when walking passed. Something told her that there was something to dislike about Cho, "Oh, redheaded girl?" Said Cho turning around with a shy look upon that kind face, "I was… Wondering how I can… Speak less awkwardly around a boy I really like… He is in Gryffindor house..." The redheaded girl stopped in her tracks and it made Cho grin.

Ginny froze in fear, thoughts rushing to only one person, ' _Please don't be who I think it is…?_ ' She feared just waiting for the rest of the sentence, "Who is this boy you like?" Said Ginny trying to hide her fearful tone.

Cho took note of the fearful tone and inwardly smirked knowing she'll catch this lie, "He is named Malcolm Frederick. He is the 2nd year in Gryffindor house. I've seen him around and find him quite cute and want to know some advice on how I can get him to notice me." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

Cho watched as relief washed over the freckled girl's expression, ' _Oh thank goodness it wasn't Harry._ ' Came an in the mind squeal. Cho studied the girl's face who was now squealing which made the 2nd year laugh, "Hehe did you think I was going to mention Harry being the boy I liked?" She froze up on the spot and the student of Ravenclaw smirked, "You did." The Gryffindor girl slowly inched her way through the entrance of the Owlery.

But just before doing that Ginny said in a squeaky voice, "Just hang out around him, see how he feels when you confess." She then backed into the Owlery just after.

Cho rolled eyes with a loud laugh making the redhead able to hear her as the lovely Asian young girl beginning to descend back towards the castle trying to come up with her own way of advice for Malcolm to notice her.

Ginny breathed in and out hoping to find the owl of hers that her mother had bought back at the beginning of the year in Diagon Alley.

Finding the bird after several minutes of searching Ginny took out her letter reading it over one last time for sending it.

' _Dear Mom_

 _I know you have probably heard about my year so far and I would like to say it has been… Interesting to say the least. I have made many new friends and I was super happy to be sorted in Gryffindor, though Ron and Harry missed it having been stopped from entering Platform 9¾._

 _That's beside the point. I think they told you who saved me? That is right Harry Potter, the boy of my dreams did._

 _I think… I think at dinner tonight I'll confess my feelings for him. I just hope he feels the same._

 _With lots of love_

 _Ginny Weasley.'_

The owl brandished it with his talons before flying off into the muggy sky towards the Burrow so many miles away.

Ginny sighed, "You better return my affection, Harry Potter. I am not waiting for years to mature for you to notice. I will have you be mine." She sang quietly watching as it began to rain therefore she fled back to the castle. Dinner was nearly upon them in 3 hours.

Elsewhere, Harry walked alone in the corridor just thinking of what the teenage memory of Tom Riddle told him.

" _Lord Voldemort_ _**WILL**_ _return much stronger than ever and will bring the wizarding world to its knees_." Harry stopped to think. Just how could he even ever return? Isn't he dead or a wraith? No, there had to be more to it. Maybe he was being helped from an old follower evading arrest?

Either way, Harry just couldn't understand how in any way his greatest foe could achieve power once again if the means to do it through the diary were botched up now. That certainly is a messed up plan to try now.

Hedwig soon flew in, gusts of wind pushing her on, and she landed on her owns shoulder.

"Hoot. Hoot." Hedwig nuzzled her head against the wizard's neck but the boy couldn't resist the temptation to laugh as it did tickle, "Hey there girl. Did you come for a quick visit?" Smiled the young boy at his feathered companion.

The nocturnal bird nodded with a happy hoot as she, again, nuzzled his neck. Harry showed a toothy grin to his first-ever animal friend, "I missed you, Hedwig. It's been a crazy couple days I'll say. I managed to save someone." Hedwig looked upon her owner with wide-eyed admiration.

Harry's eyes gleamed with mirth, "Yep, remember Ginny Weasley from the Burrow? I rescued her from a massive monstrous basilisk. Almost died myself as well." He said rubbing down his arm where the wound once was.

Hedwig placed her head against his head in comfort, "Hooooottt… Hoooottt." Harry chuckled, "I wish I could understand you girl." Hedwig closed her eyes to what seemed to be a laughing face.

They soon walked down the corridor and out of sight but from a dark corner, a certain furry grey rodent with a toe missing watched from the shadows…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **The time has come. The moment of truth. As Ginny nears the great hall with such a fear of being rejected, all her family at the school reassured their little sister that there is nothing to fear, Harry, despite being a famous legend, clearly loves his friends. Angel slowly guides her toward the Great Hall. What will be the outcome of this, Ginny's biggest confession of her entire life? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 5**

 **Can this story achieve more followers, favorites, and reviews, please?**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Dinner Surprise. Ginny Confesses.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Slytherin Stupidity. The lies of Malfoy.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **The Chamber of Secrets… Has been vanquished. You may all thank these students I call up. Ronald Weasley, Angel Recor, and, of course, the vanquisher of the deadly beast within the chamber, Harry Potter. And, of course, they would not have been successful without the riskful actions of Ms. Hermione Granger. She will be in here momentarily, but before they come up to don their awards. I would like to announce that all exams… Have been canceled."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 6**


	6. Malfoy's Evil, Stupid Plan

**Edited 5-7-2020**

 **What did you think of Lupin appearing earlier than expected last chapter? I never planned to have him show up in the last chapter but it just happened anyway. Hope he goes to live with him instead of his aunt and uncle? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **I'm glad this story is over several thousand views. That is amazing and am glad to see it getting attention with a whopping 57 chapters. Thanks for the support of this story. Bet you can't wait until Ginny confesses her love to Harry near the end of the chapter.**

 **I hope you like this chapter a lot guys and gals.**

 **Please recommend this story to some friends if you will.**

 **Alright, let's go.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Chamber of Secrets arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Harry saves Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets only for their life to once again be in danger when carnivorous, toxin-filled planets almost sucked the life out of them, or more Harry to be precise. Once out the duo met RJ Lupin one of James Potter's friends. With the stirring of love in motion, just how will Ginny move in for the 'kill' on her Harry? Stay Tuned…**

 **Chapter 6: Dinner Surprise. Ginny Confesses.**

' _Dear Mom_

 _I know you have probably heard about my year so far and I would like to say it has been… Interesting to say the least. I have made many new friends and I was super happy to be sorted in Gryffindor, though Ron and Harry missed it having been stopped from entering Platform 9¾._

 _That's beside the point. I think they told you who saved me? That is right Harry Potter, the boy of my dreams did._

 _I think… I think at dinner tonight I'll confess my feelings for him. I just hope he feels the same._

 _With lots of love_

 _Ginny Weasley.'_

A woman in her early to mid 40's sat in the living room back at the cozy Burrow reading over the note her one and only daughter had given her, the speedy owl was at Burrow from Hogwarts in less than 6 minutes it was so fast.

She broke down in a sob. Yes, the first line was what she's been hearing about for days, and what had happened about the Chamber of Secrets. Harry was such a kind gentleman and knew the moment they met in this house over the summer break they'd be together faster than a Roadrunner outsmarting a Coyote.

This woman's name was Mrs. Molly Weasley, wrapped in the arms of her significant other, Mr. Arthur Weasley, both sympathetic about what had been happening up at Hogwarts.

"Oh, Arthur… Our baby girl was possessed by You-Know-Who's diary for almost all year. How were we not told?" A sob came in the form of hugging her husband. Mr. Weasley hugged her back, "Molly… Maybe we should have looked at her books for anything suspicious. I got a letter from Harry just now. And about why we weren't told? I have no idea."

Molly and Arthur read it.

' _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley._

 _I have a hunch Mr. Malfoy had placed that book in Ginny's bookbag when inspecting her book making fun of you guys. It's just a hunch, nothing to confirm it._ '

Molly and Arthur both sat up in shock when reading the next part.

' _Though outside Dumbledore's office when I tricked Malfoy into freeing Dobby the House Elf… He was going to kill me with the killing curse._ '

With a groan sitting up Arthur took the note to the Ministry. Molly decided to write back just before giving it to the owl who then flew back to Hogwarts with the reply.

Bill and Charlie suddenly apparated in only to be quickly engulfed in a hug by their mother, "Easy mom I heard about what happened to Ginny. I was worried." Charlie said in distress holding his mother's hand.

Bill joined in, his Egyptian hat hanging loosely over his shoulder, "Is she alright? Alive? No long possessed?" The reassurance from their mother washed their fears away greatly, "We should really go to Hogwarts to thank Harry personally for saving our sister." Said both Charlie and Bill together, before Molly shoved Ginny's letter in their hands and their eyes became the size of dinner plates at the sentence:

' _That's beside the point. I think they told you who saved me? That is right Harry Potter, the boy of my dreams did._

 _I think… I think at dinner tonight I'll confess my feelings for him. I just hope he feels the same.'_ Bill was shaking, not with anger, but out of shock as was Charlie.

Harry Potter? Dating their sister? The boy of her dreams? Interesting indeed. Arthur soon arrived home just in time to see his two eldest sons, "Ah… There are my first and second born sons." He pulled the two of them into a hug.

"So?" Molly urged him. Arthur looked down, "They are arresting Mr. Malfoy." His head shot back up with a smile sitting on it faking the entire dejected look.

Clapping the two of her hands together Molly kissed his cheek out of this wondrous occasion that the stupid twit was being sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Back at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy stalked the halls, lurking for prey, to harass, bully, make fun of, and most of all fight.

That ambition all changed when he walked by Angel Recor, who had just cutely handed him the Daily Prophet giggling as someone had just given her love potion.

"Have fun. I certainly did reading it you twat." And then she vanished around the corner. Wondering what that was about Draco scanned the paper, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates when seeing the main article.

' _Thanks to the actions of Harry James Potter, today a man by the name of Lucius Malfoy, a former Death Eater, was quickly arrested after a quick and short letter to Mr. Arthur Weasley, explaining that Harry had been very clever in freeing the house-elf Dobby, almost leading to the patriarch of the family known as Malfoy to use the killing curse on our beloved Harry Potter._

 _Upon discovering this, the Ministry of Magic quickly took action sentencing Lucius Malfoy a life long imprisonment in Azkaban. Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was furious, not even giving the man a trial._

 _This has been Hannah Bergins with today's The Daily Prophet.'_

Ginny sat in the Common Room, hand over her mouth trying to not giggle and screech with laughter seeing the moving mugshot of Lucius Malfoy on the paper. Boy, would Draco be pissed at this one. Hearing footsteps, Ginny turned to see Harry in a red, green striped sweater, causing the girl to blush furiously at how cute he looked.

' _I can't wait until this stunning boy is mine. Who cares if he is famous, every other girl who wants him is only because this boy is famous._ ' Said Ginny in her head.

Fred was leaning down out of her view curiously looking back and forth between Harry, Ginny, Harry, Ginny, Harry, Ginny, Harry, and Ginny. This went on for some time until Fred finally asked, "Oi sis what's going on in that smart brain of yours? Or did it shut down when you set your eyes on Mr. Harry Potter, thinking in the future you'd be Mrs. Ginny Potter." He teased, only to be somehow ignored.

However, Ginny had been listening, but only one phrase caught her interest, "Mrs. Ginny Potter." She whispered closing her eyes thinking of that day when it was time to come.

Fred chuckled, "If I'm not mistaken my, sweet little sister, you still have years before ever getting married to anyone. Don't make me tell George about this little dream of yours." Ginny instantly awoke from her daydreaming to stare at her teasing brother, "Don't. Tell. George. Anything. About. My. Daydream." Threatened the red-haired preteen.

Fred zipped his lips giving the impression of throwing a key away, "My lips are sealed unless you can't right now."

Ginny giggled loving her brother's jokes. When she looked back towards the stairs, displeasure was written across her face. Harry was no longer there. Neither was Ron. A curious look came across her face, "Interesting. Very, very interesting.

Somewhere within the castle, a three-headed dog was barking away at two trespassers, Harry and Ron, who, without success were trying to get to the life-sized chess board game from last year but were failing miserably.

Later that evening, Ginny had gotten ready, threw her robes on, pinned the Gryffindor badge on her robes before looking at herself in the mirror. Angelina walked passed her sighing, "Girl… Just go down and ask him already."

After leaving the Common Room, Ginny walked into the Great Hall, spotted Harry before making a run towards him. Harry didn't see her coming before engulfing the savior of Hogwarts in a huge hug, "Harry… I have a question." The whole Gryffindor table watched with bated breath. Raising an eyebrow down at the girl, he nodded for her to continue.

"I… I… I… I… I was wondering if you'd like to be my boyfriend… I had a crush on you last year, which heightened when you saved my life from Tom Riddle's diary last night in the Chamber of Secrets my knight in… Robes hehe…" Everyone, again, held their breath for Harry's answer.

Every head at the Gryffindor table kept looking from Harry and Ginny over and over again just until Harry said, "Ginny…"

Ginny looked into his eyes, pleading for him to tell her his answer, "Yes, Harry?"

It was then when Harry noticed everyone in the Great Hall was spying the two, smiles and expectant faces, all except for the Slytherin table who glared. Especially Malfoy, he sneered when Harry crossed over him.

His heart was thumping with glee at the prospect of his dream girl asking him out that the words were caught up in his throat. He could feel her arms start to leave him, a look of rejection on her face until suddenly, he kissed her, hard on the lips, full of passion for her.

Ginny immediately, without hesitation, kissed him back not at all shocked at what was happening. Still, the Great Hall held their breath for Harry's answer. When he pulled back Ginny looked up into his eyes with love, "Well? Your answer?"

Harry chuckled, "Shouldn't that be your answer right there?" Ginny couldn't contain her excitement and began jumping up and down before hugging her newly claimed boyfriend.

Everyone in the room, besides the Slytherin table, minus the ones who stood up who were in support of this, weren't standing because of how much they hated Harry Potter for what he did to his father.

Ginny looked into his eyes as they sat down, completely intent with the boy she was crushing on, "I never want to be apart from you, Harry Potter, _**MY**_ -Boy-Who-Lived." Giggled the Weasley girl.

Harry blushed.

As the Gryffindors finished their clapping for the new power couple of the school, Dumbledore chose this moment to speak. The attendants in the Great Hall turned to him, "I have an announcement to make to you all here tonight." Said the purple clothed headmaster, his long beard going past the table.

"The Chamber of Secrets… Has been vanquished. You may all thank these students I call up. Ronald Weasley, Angel Recor, and, of course, the vanquisher of the deadly beast within the chamber, Harry Potter. And, of course, they would not have been successful without the riskful actions of Ms. Hermione Granger. She will be in here momentarily, but before they come up to don their awards. I would like to announce that all exams… Have been canceled."

All the students cheered at this like it was their bloody birthday, Ginny hugged her Harry so hard his glasses fell into the chocolate pudding the boy was currently eating. Ginny kissed him on the cheek as an apology. Though it couldn't stifle a giggle when Harry put his chocolate-covered glasses on.

Ginny pushed him to start walking up and almost threw Ron out of his seat to follow Harry up to the Headmaster, who the two were being flanked to the right by Angel, beaming at all the smiling faces she was getting.

When at the head table Dumbledore smiled at the three, "For Angel Recor, the badge of outstanding bravery." The Ravenclaw table went wild for this when Dumbledore held up the bronze medal for the room to see.

Dumbledore looked towards Ron, "To Mr. Ronald Weasley, the medal for courage." Said Dumbledore giving him a silver medal.

"And… To Mr. Harry Potter." Everyone that supported Harry shouted as loud as they could, yet Harry could still hear his girlfriend shout above all the rest.

A smile crept onto Harry's face seeing the medal, "Though he has already slightly received a reward in the form of a pretty young girl." Who in turn blushed, "...I don't see the harm in giving Harry this medal. The Basilisk Slayer medal." Again, the whole room burst into cheers.

Angel took the slayer's hand and raised high into the air, turned around, and screamed, " **LET'S HEAR IT FOR MY FRIEND HARRY POTTER.** "

This time all Harry heard was screaming, applause, and cheering. It warmed his heart being this loved.

He returned to his seat to have some supper, only to be pulled into another kiss by his ever so eager redhead.

Ron scoffed at this and Ginny turned around glaring at him, "What? Got a problem bonehead? Harry is mine and will stay mine for the rest of our lives." This prompted Harry to blush but Ginny turned around smiling cutely, "I never want to be apart from you my sweet." Her shoulders coming up near her face in a loving giggle.

Harry was about to say something when Draco Malfoy walked over, fists balled at his sides, "Bet you loved that Potter, famous Harry Potter can't even go anywhere without being celebrated over." Using a different way of words similar to what he said Diagon Alley before the beginning of term.

The rich, arrogant brat didn't feel a certain female grabbing his shirt collar with a fist before it was too late and was thrown back into his seat across the room looking completely bewildered.

Harry smiled, "I won't let anyone hurt my Harry." Cooed Ginny, the youngest Weasley in the family who already acted like they have been dating for a few years.

Ron smiled, happy for the two of them. He then got a note from their stupid, accident-prone owl.

Tearing apart the paper, Ron's eyes almost looked like someone died, "Dad won a raffle at the ministry. Looks like for going to visit Bill in Egypt this summer." Spoke Ron very slowly.

Ginny was about to freak out until it hit her that she would be away from Harry, tears welled up in her eyes before he hugged her, "Don't worry. Go to Egypt, I don't mind. You should go and see your brother this summer."

Ginny tried not to sob on his robes, "A-Are you sure?" When seeing the boy nod that calmed her nerves.

Ron hugged her, which his little sister happily returned before they started to discuss what they should do, "Oh, I want to go into the pyramids I think the muggles call them." Said the thoughtful looking Ginny, finger on her chin.

"Just think of all the tombs we'll be able to go into." Both of the youngest Weasley children stared at each other wide-eyed, "That would be bloody wicked." Both exclaimed at the same time.

Neville took his chance to talk to Harry, "Hey, Harry wanna play cards with Seamus and me tomorrow in the common room?" Harry returned that gesture with a nod of approval getting a 'yes' out of Seamus.

Harry chuckled not even remembering how much fun they had last year when, of course, the glasses-wearing boy had one the game.

Ginny turned back to Harry to stuff a piece of chicken in his mouth when the sound of the doors of the room was opening.

The Great Hall doors opened loudly. There stood Hermione as good as ever. Ginny noticed first, "Harry. Ron. Look." Pointing towards the door, their faces lit up seeing their best friend running down the aisle toward them, " **HARRY YOU DID IT.** " Harry, and Ron both shot up from their seats where their girl best friend hugged the life out of the two of them, leaving Ginny smiling at the trio.

"How did you figure it out?" Hermione asked stunned. Harry took her hand, "That's how. I held your hand in the Infirmary and felt the paper wadded up in your hand. One thing led to another before Ron and I pieced together. I rescued Ginny, defeated the Basilisk, and destroyed the diary.

The brown-haired girl looked very, very puzzled, "Rescued Ginny? What do you mean Harry? Surely she couldn't have been in any danger right?"

The three of them both shook their heads with a long, "Noooooooo…" It was then when she saw Ginny taking Harry's hand guiding him to sit next to her kissing his cheek. Hermione almost was angered at what Ron's reaction might be but was shocked that he was ok with his sister dating their best friend.

Then, at last, Mr. 'Follow the Spiders' entered the Great Hall with a big smile on his face, "Harry. Ron." He exclaimed hugging the daylights out of them. Angel rolled her eyes from the Ravenclaw table, "What am I? Chop liver? I helped clear your name Hagrid and I've known you for 4 years." She said as a joke.

George cat whistled at her and Angel gave him a smirk back with a wink. George faked fainted. Fred gasped, "Man down."

Hagrid chuckled, "If it weren't for you _four._ " Hagrid motioned to Angel, who looked up and smiled, "I'd probably still be rotting in Azkaban." Harry was the first to hug him, "You are our friend Hagrid. When did you get back?" Asked the survivor.

Hagrid winked at Ginny, Harry turned on the spot to see his girlfriend giggling.

Ginny smiled at Harry, giving him a knowing look that she knew Hagrid had been back from Azkaban since this morning. She ran into him in the hall. Harry grinned at his girlfriend before turning back to Hagrid who was being praised by all the students, all except Malfoy and his cronies.

Ginny was all too excited when Hagrid hugged her, almost breaking her ribs in the process, but it's the thought that counts.

"I never thought I would get out of Azkaban if it weren't for you four troublemakers." Said the eccentric Hagrid ready to burst into tears. The redheaded giggled before the owl she had sent earlier in the day drop a piece of parchment by her hand taking note to open it in her dorm later.

Soon Dumbledore walked over to Harry chowing down on mashed potatoes, "Harry my boy. I am glad you are at this school because of your act of bravery… I am awarding you, and your house the House Cup." The whole room was silent until Fred stood up, slowly clapping his hands together.

Next, it was some of the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw then the whole Gryffindor table screamed in delight, " **WAY TO GO HARRY POTTER**." Ginny smashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss as the whole Great Hall cheered Harry's name.

However, a certain rich, bully, white-haired boy wasn't all too happy, "I'm going to get you for this Potter." Said Draco Malfoy under his breath stabbing his fork into a piece of meat rather hard.

When the feast was over, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Percy, Angelina, Angel, Neville, and Seamus walked up the stairs towards the moving staircases. Angel parted ways towards the Ravenclaw Tower, after smooching George's face off almost, leaving the others to ascend the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

As the gang was walking up the stairs, a shout, a very malicious shout came from behind them, " **HEY, POTTER.** " Turning around the Weasleys, Harry, Neville, and Seamus watched as the hot-headed Slytherin made his way up the stairs stopping right in his face.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Harry said with such a calm voice it stunned everyone else around the two.

Draco looked from the group and back to Harry, "I'm going to kill you, not only did you send a letter discussing how you thought that book came into possession of Ginny to her oaf of a father, **BUT YOU GOT MINE ARRESTED FOR BLABBERING ABOUT THE KILLING CURSE THAT WAS ALMOST USED ON YOU FOR FREEING OUR HOUSE ELF.** "

Ginny, seeking the opportunity, grabbed Draco by the ear whispering as his head was at her level, "Harry did the right thing, you insufferable wimp." Draco shot up from her looking terrified with the tone she had used.

Draco frowned with a bit of mischief being shown on his face.

"Mark my words Potter." Draco slowly backed down the stairs, "You better watch your back because of you my father is going to rot for life in Azkaban. I hate you, Potter, more than you'll ever know."

Ginny balled her fist, "Get lost Mal…" She was cut off when suddenly Angel appeared out of nowhere with a Ravenclaw Prefect both looking tired of this bullshit going on.

The Prefect sneered at Malfoy, taking his arm and leading towards Snape. The gang watched on for a couple of minutes before Snape slapped the rich boy silly leading him downstairs for detention, no sleep.

Ginny took Harry's hand as they ascended the steps up to the Fat Lady portrait.

"Password?" Ginny rubbed her hand down Harry's arm before giving the password herself, "Conqueror." The Fat Lady smiled as her portrait moved to the side allowing the Gryffindor's in, though Harry stood there for an extra second taking in the fact that this possibly was related to him.

As he entered Ginny pulled him towards the couch by the fire sitting her Boy-Who-Lived down on the couch cuddling against his chest.

Ron had Fred holding him back from walking over there, "Pipe down on the chair bro. Let sis have some fun." Fred whispered to Ron with a tone that if he wouldn't mom would know. Ron, instead, got up heading for the 2nd year dorm room.

Harry looked down and saw a note sitting in his girlfriend's hand, "What's that you have?" Ginny sat up remembering the note from her mom. A smile formed on the young one's face while the girl unfolded the note.

"What does it say?" Asked her boyfriend as she looked down at it.

' _Dear my beloved daughter Ginny._

 _I am so proud of you, Ron and every one of our family at Hogwarts. I am so happy you and Harry are possibly together, the thought of that makes me astounded we met the boy. You belong with him I can tell just by your constant nagging of him._

 _Your first year… I broke down in tears upon hearing about it I couldn't hold in the sorrow we had almost lost you, my dear daughter._

 _Anyway, have fun and write to me if you and Harry get together dear, good luck._

 _From your mother_

 _Molly Weasley_ '

Harry smiled, "You know she feels like a mother to me, though she gives rough hugs. A part of me wished I should have been dropped at your doorstep instead of my blockhead aunt and uncles, those people… I hate them." Ginny was shocked over how he said this, it made her sit up looking intently into his eyes.

"Harry? Do they… Not like you?" Her voice a little above a whisper, voice trembling for how he might react. Harry knew this would have to come up therefore he resigned to explain.

Sighing a long, exhausting tense one, Harry ran a hand through Ginny's red hair, who leaned into the touch, "I guess it starts when I was just a year old…"

After explaining his life story up to the point when he, Ron, Fred, and George left the Dursley's, mouth agape, Ginny couldn't get a word out it was so horrible. Seeing her reaction Harry hesitantly asked. "Are you ok…"

Her face morphed to rage in less than a second, " **YOU WERE KEPT UNDER THE STAIRS, STARVED, BEATEN, PUNISHED, BULLIED? BUT MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL MY FAMILY WERE THE FIRST TO LOVE YOU?** " A simple nod followed, "I never knew love until meeting you and your family."

Tears welled up in the Weasley girl's eyes going in for a tight hug, "I don't want you to go back. Those people are stingy bastards for the way they treat you…" She cried as tears spilled down her freckled cheeks, which Harry instinctively wiped them away.

"Hem hem." Came a forced cough from behind them. Looking behind the couch they saw Angelina, Oliver, Fred, George, Seamus, Hermione, and Neville gawking at how loud Ginny had screamed.

Fred and George looked at one another then back to the duo on the couch, "Blimey Harry we never knew that. We would have rescued you sooner, rather than later." Fred said coming up next to the couch.

Harry put his arm over the couch, "Yes, you could have, but I couldn't even send my letters about it because my uncle wouldn't let me let Hedwig out of her cage. Even then on top of that Dobby, the house-elf was trying to prevent me from going back to school by making me think I had no friends who didn't bother to write." George and Fred laughed at this explanation.

Ginny just looked on blanky, "Meh. Not that it matters anyway because I have you." Cooed the 11-year-old girl.

As the 4 of them laughed at Harry's reaction a plan was afoot down in the common room of 5he house of Slytherin. Unknown to the others in the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco opened up a passageway leading deeper into the catacombs of the castle where there sat a meeting table with a couple of his friends sat at which overlooked large glass windows with a glorious view of the underwater sea life.

Sneering to get his guest's attention, Draco sat at the table expecting claps, however, only nods were given.

Goyle smirked at Draco having only known of his plan since entering the Common Room, "Alright ladies and gentlemen. I have a wicked plan. Tomorrow, before little Potter and Weasley come down for breakfast… We spread a rumor that Harry eyes for another woman. I say, Granger. I hate that filthy little bratty mudblood. Who does she think she is?" Said the pureblood in disgust.

A girl who was in her 7th year, a bit of an asshole snorted water out her nose at this yet simply just looked at the 2nd year giggling, "Perfect plan Draco, you are a genius. I can't wait to see the look on Ginny's Weasley's face seeing her one true boy is a liar to have been with her." The others had to agree.

Draco was grateful to them that they managed to get 3 other students to distract the prefects from checking in on them and if caught would be in major trouble planning something like this.

Draco couldn't help but snicker at the prospect of what Ginny would say to Harry in the morning. So much that he started to daydream.

"We should get some sleep if we are to enact this big plan tomorrow morning. **AT BREAKFAST.** " Pansy Parkinson brought up. Realizing what she meant by that it would be early in the morning the gang headed off to bed except for Draco who remained still, glancing out at the water through the glass.

"You coming?" Asked Crabbe picking up his watch from the table. Draco shook his head still with a smirk on his face, "No, you go on without me. Just gonna picture the outcome of this rumor. I can't wait to ruin Potter's life. The Weasley's will never trust him again haha." Crabbe snickered walking towards the stairs leading back to the Common Room.

Once alone, Draco frowned, having a high suspicion this plan of his was going to fail, yet still couldn't be happier at the notice of it.

Standing up with his wand pointed at the ground Draco laughed, "I can't wait. Famous Harry Potter, can't even go anywhere without making the front page. After tomorrow morning he'll be all over the front page after my plan is complete."

The white-haired boy could just see the headline now.

'The-Boy-Who-Lived-Lies-About-A-Relationship'

Draco snickered darkly, "Mark my words Potter. You'll be sorry you were responsible for my father being thrown in Azkaban. Ginny Weasley will soon know what it is like to feel heartbroken hahaha."

He just needed the right way to say this to others without it being considered as a fake story. Hopefully, he'll succeed. A smirk graced his lips just thinking about it.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry and Ginny were kissing each other goodnight heading for their dorm rooms. Ready for the perfect day tomorrow. If only they knew what Draco was planning so they could be prepared.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 7**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **Together as the perfect duo, Harry and Ginny spend their last few months at Hogwarts as a couple before heading home to London at the train station. However, Draco Malfoy is intent on breaking the couple up because of what Harry has done. Will his plan go through? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 6**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please?**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Slytherin Stupidity. The Lies of Malfoy.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 8: The train ride to London.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Aww is little Weasley upset. I bet you are you filthy… WHOA HEY. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH… PUT ME DOWN HAGRID YOU MISERABLE OAF..."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 7**


	7. A Death Eater, Rumors and Quidditch

**Edited 5-7-2020. **

**Ok, so the amount of time you'll be seeing this note is until Chapter 50.**

* * *

 **Uh oh, Draco is planning to break up Harry and Ginny over his father being thrown in Azkaban. Most of the Slytherin house is on his side and they intend to spread a rumor that Harry is into Hermione. Will it succeed?**

 **This is somewhat of a Draco centric chapter as you read through his eyes as the events unfold. At the end of this chapter will be a time skip to the end of the school year where everyone is having their last few days at Hogwarts before the summer begins.**

 **I wonder how the train ride home will be for the couple since it'll be the last time they see each other for a couple of months?**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Please recommend this story to some friends if you will.**

 **Like I said before this somewhat is a Draco Malfoy and Slytherin centric chapter for the most part while spreading the rumor and it ends with a chunk of Harry and Ginny scenes in the aftermath of the whole rumor spreading that brings them closer together.**

 **Alright, let's go.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Chamber of Secrets arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Harry and Ginny face the future together as a boyfriend and girlfriend. Unfortunately, after writing a note to Mr. Weasley about the intentions of Draco Malfoy's father sometime earlier is arrested and sent to Azkaban. Draco seeks revenge for his father by spreading rumors about the new couple. Will he succeed? Will Slytherin end up dining in Hell? Stay Tuned…**

 **Chapter 7: Slytherin Stupidity.**

 **The Lies of Malfoy.**

Malfoy awoke with an evil glint in his eye chuckling to himself and like mummies, Crabbe and Goyle awoke with similar smirks on their faces.

"Time to put our rumor into action, my friends. Let's meet our supporters in the Common Room." It was Draco who said this, having just woken up to them all up at 4:00 AM to get the rumor buzzing before the Gryffindor students could have a chance to find out what was going on.

Crabbe snickered, "I am just waiting in anticipation on how the two will react…" Goyle nodded, "I bet she slaps him upside the head while she screams at Hermione Granger." Unfortunately, these blundering Slytherin idiots forgot one thing in mind. The explanation so they would basically be going into a dead end and none of the Slytherin house recognized that wall.

Pansy Parkinson loved this idea, though something unnerved the 2nd year a little, "Uh… Draco what if Weasley seeks revenge for finding out we spread a rumor?" Draco merely laughed at that assumption.

"When the rumor starts I bet Potter and Granger will start having feelings for one another. Leaving the sniveling red-haired girl to cry her little heart out as I've seen this year when Potter didn't catch her flirty ways to seduce him. But now it must have worked…" Draco rambled.

A boy by the name of Zack Rogers walked through the archway from the downstairs boy's dormitory rubbing his eyes from sleep. "Draco… I think my dad is coming. To my knowledge, he is going to try and use the killing curse on that stupid Ravenclaw Angel Recor for interfering with my beating of Zacharias Gwitters the other night." Everyone was stunned.

The boy shrugged, "My father… **IS VERY** sensitive on what I do…" Draco rolled his eyes as he stood up, "Alright let us go and start this infectious rumor." Said Draco beckoning over the team as the 9 Slytherins left the common room only find a few Hufflepuffs in the adjacent corridor avidly talking about today's Quidditch match.

A smirk crossed over the rumor spreaders faces, knowing they would enjoy this, Pansy Parkinson skipped up to the 4 Hufflepuff girls.

All glared at her, "What do you want Parkinson? Looking for your Common Room? I bet it is looking for your sorry butt as well." A girl with blond hair demandingly pointed behind her where the door to the Common Room was. Pansy shrugged, "I've just heard a rumor and was here to tell you about it."

The 4 Hufflepuff 7th years awkwardly glanced at one another, eyes scanning each other like the 4 were talking in each other's minds. Finally one asked.

A teal haired girl stepped out from behind the 3, about 6.5 in height making Pansy look like a dwarf in comparison, "Rumor? Explain." Inwardly the Slytherin's smirked, "Draco was telling me that he has heard that Harry Potter is cheating on Ginny Weasley with Hermione Granger."

Gasping in the shock of this situation, all the 4 girls sneered at this lowlife, " **HOW DARE YOU, SLIMEBALL.** " Spoke a girl standing next to Pansy, screaming down her ear lobe, "This isn't a rumor. **IT IS A LIE.** " However, the 4th girl looked convinced, "And after everything Potter and Ginny did with each other in the Great Hall he would just go and affair with Granger? Wow, that's low."

Pansy smirked knowing one of these girls didn't have the right mind to see sense.

Draco sniggered from around the corner quietly, ' _Great. Zee Bless will spread the rumor I hope._ ' Chuckling, the other Slytherin joined in as well.

The 9 Slytherin split up warning others of what Potter was _doing_ with Hermione Granger, which without a shadow of a doubt had yet to reach the ears of any Gryffindor students, who would never believe the story anyway.

Walking quietly in the hall, Cedric Diggory, Alan Montgomery, Luna Lovegood, Angel, and Cho Chang were making their way toward the Library when Sebastian Cord edged his way around the corner. A smile on his face, "Hello lads and ladies, how is today treating you?" Said Cord turning to walk backward as they passed, "Hear the news? Potter and Granger have a thing for one another. They kissed in the southern corridor last night." Laughed the boy spinning on his heel walking towards the Great Hall.

Angel stopped dead in her bloody tracks once hearing this horrid rumor. Red with anger, Angel turned on the spot screaming at Cord, " **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY? ARE YOU SPREADING A RUMOR SLYTHERIN JUST BECAUSE DRACO'S FATHER IS IN PRISON?** "

"And what if we are American? It's not like we Slytherin would dare divulge the secret." Malfoy had entered the corridor taking all the tension onto him, which looked rather enticing to Angel to being bullying this idiot.

Meanwhile, Neville ran back into the Common Room from where he was in the Courtyard breathing heavily having just run into a group of people who had believed in the rumor, not wanting to listen made the boy run back into the Common Room to find the truth.

Draco was outside laughing having just saw the distressed look on Longbottom's face, "The truth stings, doesn't it Longbottom." Called the boy of the Azkaban prisoner before the Fat Lady swung shut.

When looking around he became aware that the room was not unoccupied like the boy thought it was as Ron and Seamus were playing chess, Harry and Ginny kissing at the top of the staircase and Hermione reading a book by the fire.

Neville didn't believe the rumor but still couldn't stop the distressed, worrying shout from escaping, " **HARRY, GINNY, HERMIONE…** " The 3 of them looked toward their friend with concern, "Neville? Anything wrong?" Asked Ginny running down the stairs grabbing his wrist comfortingly.

"There is this wicked, crazy rumor going around the school… That… That…" Trying to find the words that wouldn't come out.

The girl Weasley raised an eyebrow, "Neville? What rumor? What is this rumor?" Snapping his eyes shut from the stress of the situation, Neville whimpered when Ginny kept prodding him, "Hello?"

He let loose the information of which he knew, " **DRACO, FOR REVENGE FOR HIS FATHER BEING THROWN IN AZKABAN, SPREAD A RUMOR AROUND SCHOOL CONTAINING THE LIE OF HARRY AND HERMIONE KISSING IN THE SOUTHERN CORRIDOR LAST NIGHT.** " Eyes still closed a feeling of pain slowly started to form in his wrist as the girl who was holding it started squeezing it uncontrollably, " **WHY THAT LITTLE… I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD.** " Tears burst from her eyes sliding down her cheeks happy that Neville found out before she did or else it might have ended her and Harry.

Hermione sat in the corner with her mouth agape from shock before promptly passing out on the couch.

Ron was shocked, "H… How? Why? Ok, Draco has gone way too far." His sister nodded in agreement. Harry came down the stairs after getting over his initial shock.

"Harry I have an idea." Standing on her tiptoes whispering into Harry's ear and nodding twice before coming back to a standing position, "Good idea my sweet." Harry smiled down at her making her heart flip with glee.

Neville cut in, "Sorry you two, I was wondering… What is this plan your thinking?" Seamus nodded leaning back in his chair, "Yeah what is this plan, Harry?" Smirked the brown-haired male sitting in front of Ron.

"We go into the Great Hall thinking everything is normal." He got some nods asking to go on, "Then when someone brings up the rumor I just kiss Ginny showing them the rumor is false."

Ginny started to now doubt her own plan, "People might think you are doing that out of pure pity. I'll just scream when we walk in." They got confirmation nods as they all walked out of the portrait hole down to the Great Hall, the hands of the couple joined together surprising many people into staring at them.

Once they entered the Great Hall all chatter died immediately. Despite knowing who started it they wanted to act like they didn't know, " **WHO STARTED THIS OVER THE TOP RUMOR? I WANT TO KNOW NOW OR ELSE I'LL BREAK YOU ONE BY ONE.** "

Every student in the room replied at once, " **MALFOY.** " And they all pointed at him.

Everyone almost hid underneath the tables at the face of Ginny visibly turning into a shade of dark red, " **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT. DRACO MALFOY IS GOING TO BE SENT STRAIGHT TO THE HOSPITAL WING. OR BETTER YET DIE.** "

After that outburst and everything was calm once again, the gang sat down for breakfast with a few people walking by saying they hadn't believed the rumors in the first dang place.

Angel soon walked in dragging an annoyed Pansy Parkinson by the neck of her shirt, "Let me go, Recor before I write to my parents." Angel scoffed throwing the girl to the floor, "I'd rather humiliate you in front of this entire school. What were you doing in the bathroom moaning Draco's name huh? Before I barged in after hearing you moan ' _What a perfect plan?_ ' hmm?" Raising a critical eyebrow upward causing the girl to lurch a bit.

Everyone laughed seeing the pansy girl as most called her scurry over to the Slytherin table hiding herself from everyone.

Just then a forced cough was heard behind her causing Angel to twirl around coming face to face with the temporary last few month Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher known as Reginald Bogg.

"There are only 3 months left in the school year Recor, and I must say that was some impressive humiliation you put on that girl. She deserves it after the rumor I heard swimming around from students to ghosts to portraits. Well done." He said smiling with a pat on the shoulder.

Angel smiled warmly before going to take her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

" **SILENCE.** " Screamed Dumbledore after the commotion had become insufferable to bare.

"Now. I have heard of these rumors but would like to put it to rest telling you all that it is not true. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger have no romantic feelings for each other whatsoever, so leave it be." Receiving nods in return was when he pointed to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Dumbledore gestured down the table towards a new face, "Let me introduce to you the temporarily placed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the next 3 months of the school year. Professor Reginald Bogg, one of the greatest might I add, Ravenclaw prefects to roam this school in his time as a student here. Make sure to thank him on the longer lunchtime." He had a twinkle in his eye awaiting the cheers and applause.

Which came a minute later. Bogg smiled lightly, as did Dumbledore.

Dumbledore then called on the choir to come up and sing the Great Hall attendees a song. Professor Flitwick took the announcement as a time to stand and make his way to where he was supposed to stand when 5 Gryffindor's, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins joined together at end of the Great Hall by the head table with large toads.

Professor Flitwick coursed through it all and when it was finished the Great Hall attendees stood giving a very welcoming clap to the song.

Ginny liked it so much that she took note of it to maybe be her wedding song later in life.

Neville shivered at the last line, "My grandmother was in the choir here when she was growing up I heard. Got quite a voice as well." Ginny smiled at her friend, who smiled back thanking her for the smile.

Harry hugged his girl close to him taking in her smell of perfume or whatever girls like to put on to not stink. They then looked into each other's eyes happily, content with each other's presence. Slowly, they leaned towards each other's faces before interlocking in a quick kiss before pulling away after realizing they had an audience of a few people at the Gryffindor table.

The redhead blushed a dark red as she stared at a shocked Ron, her brother, mouth agape, couldn't handle what he had just seen, "G... Ginny… and My best mate… Oh, dear." Ron hasn't gotten used to the kissing apparently.

Harry Potter, his best friend, dating his sister was just pretty awkward and yet their parents were fine with it. Bloody hell.

Hermione snapped him out of his trance, "Ronald Weasley you should be happy for your dear little sister. She has found someone to spend time with for the rest of her life." The brown-haired girl waved at them giving a little smile. Ginny blushed.

Professor McGonagall walked up to Harry with haste, "Mr. Potter I would advise you to go get ready for the Quidditch game later today." A smile on her lips as his face lit up, "Sure thing Professor."

Despite sitting next to her boyfriend, Ginny watched him get up having not heard the conversation having been engrossed in Ron's stories of a girl he liked and saw him leave and was worried about her boyfriend so she gave chase.

"Hey, Potter good luck today." Said Oliver Wood, his captain running towards the common room having been given the same message from the professor.

Harry rubbed his temples from the stress of today's final match of the year, "Harry? Sweetheart are you ok?" Turning to see his redhead beauty, a faint smile etched on his face, "I need to go get ready for the Quidditch match and I just can't handle this rumor going around about Hermione and I going through my ears. You are my soul mate and nothing can come between us." Comforted the boy, hugging her close as tears rolled down her soft cheeks.

"I'll go handle Malfoy. I'll make it seem like you left me on the stairs not talking to me out of anger haha. I'm going to kill him, I swe…" He cut her off planting a soft, long kiss on her lips which she leaned into after a moment of shock.

They let go of each other before going separate ways, Ginny, of course, knowing where Malfoy was.

Her eyes alight with the fire of a thousand suns having her relationship be tainted with something as low as a rumor from _Malfoy._

Hedwig was in one of the windows looking in with wide eyes, surveying the situation like she could do something about this. But then, her head slowly turns towards the reader who is reading this chapter, "Hello there. Whatever shall happen next? Do you have a clue, readers? What? Focus on Angel and a fight that is about to break loose? **GREAT IDEA.** "

To others it looked like Harry's owl had gone mental hooting at a wall. But in reality, it had broken the 4th wall.

Somewhere near a restricted part of the castle Angel was fidgeting restlessly having known who is coming for her, "Come on out you worthless swine. I am a powerful witch and can on any _Death Eater._ " Her voice slowly dying down to a vicious growl.

The person in question slowly turned the corner, wand at the ready, "How did you know?" Angel shrugged, "It was an easy guess as I had been feeling a chill running up my spine since an hour ago, so I lead you up here. Away from prying eyes. Tell me, would you precious dark lord even do this knowing Dumbledore is around? Or more importantly… Myself or Harry Potter."

The Death Eater froze at the name of Harry Potter, "What you don't understand is the Boy-Who-Lived means nothing to me as he didn't beat up my son." His voice etched with lust for death.

Angel clenched her fists tightly, " **DO YOUR WORST YOU INSUFFERABLE MAN.** " Though a smirk made its way onto her gracious lips as the man raised his want higher aiming at her face. " **CRUCIO.** " The impact of the blast hit her face doing nothing but causing a bit of pain as she winced.

The Death Eater known as Arman froze with fear, "Bu… But… **BUT HOW? HOW COULD YOU NOT BE AFFECTED?** "

Angel rubbed her paining cheek trying her best not to laugh, "Back when I first started going to Birmingham School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in upstate New York in the United States of America, our teachers suggested us to the curse, but only about 5% of its power. Slowly… But surely we managed to withstand the paining curse. Headmistress, my mother, Fanasha Recor, thought it would be best. And oh boy, you should see the look on your face." She taunted.

Angel shot a curse back at him only brought up by the American wizards and witches, " **EAGLESORA.** " An eagle burst from her wand as it attacked the evil man by pecking at his head, "I only stayed there for a year before my mother thought it best to send me here to learn from the best school in the world. By Merlin does it feel good to be alive as **I AM ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL STUDENTS IN THIS WONDERFUL SCHOOL**."

Shaking off the dust which had fallen from Grimey planks, Arman formed into a cloud of black dust and rammed her taking her all the way to the end of the corridor where a large set of stain glass windows looked out of the rest of the castle. Angel stood up, her back turned to the killer.

Angel looked over her shoulder, rage filling up to its peak as she turned around casting a defensive spell the moment Arman had turned to kill her, " **AVADA KEDAVRA…** "

Angel, without a second thought, bellowed out. " **PROTEGO.** " The green beam hit the shield directly where her heart would be if she hadn't moved her body upward with the spell. Now if it hit the damage would be to the top of her ribs.

Arman Rogers kept his first stance with the killing curse. Angel had beaten up his son in an attempt to get the truth about what Draco was doing and apparently, this was how he planned to talk it out. Surprisingly, Angel was better at magic than a 40-year-old man because when the curse faded, Angel retaliated with a spell known as, " **OMAN DESTRO."** Which made the man flying through the air sideways and hit the bottom frozen in place and turning ice cold.

Coldly muttering curses, Angel headed for the headmaster's office, intent on showing her headmaster what had just happened, meanwhile, a certain redhead stalked the halls, pissed to the ceiling and down in maddening rage after hearing from a not supporter of Malfoy that it was he who spread the rumor to separate the two as revenge for his father being in Azkaban.

Ginny lowered her eyes into just slits as she could hear a muttering of "I did it" and "What a great day to be alive" coming from the hallway to her left and continued to advance down that hall.

When coming around the corner, her rage boiled to its peak when seeing her bastard target.

" **HEY YOU LITTLE PRICK.** " Malfoy heard as he turned around seeing the girl he thinks to have tarnished her relationship. He crossed his arms, "Feeling sad Weaslette? I bet my not at all rumor separated you and Potter then?" Hoping it would be fantastic.

Ginny ran at Malfoy, fist out ready to punch the idiot, missing her punch by a mere inch, " **HOW DARE YOU SPREAD RUMORS. I HATE YOU, DRACO.** "

"Ah what's the matter? Did my false rumor separate you and Potter?" He asked again thinking it was just a major overreaction, "Please tell me it did." Hands-on his stomach while laughing too hard.

Ginny was crying now as she tried to punch Malfoy again, " **NO. ALL HE DID WAS THAT HE LEFT ME IN THE HALLWAY. DIDN'T BREAK UP WITH ME BUT LEFT ME STANDING THERE WHILE HE WENT TO VENT OUT HIS FRUSTRATIONS. THERE HAPPY? YOU ARE A SUCH A HUGE JERK DRACO. CAN'T YOU JUST LET IT GO ABOUT HARRY NOT WANTING TO BE YOUR FRIEND LAST YEAR?** " Tears spilling down her cheeks as frustrations were vented.

Dodging every blow she was throwing at him, Draco caught her fist with a smirk even wider than hers when she managed to actually punch him with an uppercut, lip bleeding, head throbbing slightly.

Ginny growled as Draco pushed her to the ground, not exactly wanting to punch a woman, only hurt this one's feelings.

Crouching down to look her directly in her brown eyes, he smirked a wider smirk, patted her on the head mocking her, "Aww is little Weasley upset. I bet you are you filthy…" Ginny was going to punch him in the face before suddenly there was a voice of, "You better watch your mouth." As Draco was lifted feet off the ground.

" **WHOA HEY. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH… PUT ME DOWN HAGRID YOU MISERABLE OAF**..." Ginny giggled watching this, "What was that Draco? I am a filthy what?"

"A filthy little Weasley crybaby. I don't like your family, neither did my father who saw the opportunity to quietly assassinate one of you using the diary. **BUT I GUESS WITH LITTLE POTTER HERE PROTECTING THIS DAMN SCHOOL IT WAS PREVENTED.** " Hagrid soon carried him off to the Headmasters office.

Later Ginny entered the Common Room to find that most of the occupants were throwing darts at pictures of Draco's face. Ron had the most darts in them, "Wow bro I'm impressed." Ginny said walking up behind her youngest sibling. Though they were a year apart, he was still her youngest brother.

Ron snickered, "Thanks. That means a lot." Ginny rubbed his arm before looking around the Gryffindor tower seeing someone was missing, pursing her lips in confusion, "Ron? Where is Harry?" A little bit of worry and concern dripped from her voice.

Ron stopped throwing the darts, "Oh? You didn't hear? It's the Quidditch final game in about 30 minutes." She made an 'oh' wordlessly before going to get ready in the Gryffindor colors, sporting a banner with the words saying ' _ **Go Gryffindor.**_ '

She met up with Neville, Parvati, Seamus, and a friendly Slytherin, who was against Draco's wishes, by the name of Francis Cana walking towards the Quidditch field talking avidly of the match to come.

"Harry is going to win the game like he always does," Neville said with enthusiasm. Seamus patted him on the back where a small pop was heard and turning around found that Seamus's face was black and hair sticking up, "Does this kind of stuff always have to happen to me around explosive material?"

Ginny giggled hard getting a pouting glance from the said boy. As they approached the stadium it became clear to the fact that it was Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw.

A few things have changed for the team of Gryffindor. There were new faces among the team.

The **CHASERS** were:

George Weasley

Angelina Johnson

Fred Weasley

The **KEEPER** was the Captain:

Oliver Wood

The two **BEATERS** were:

Dean Thomas

Timothy Grey

And last but not least the one who had sought Ginny's heart and caught it in his hands, the **SEEKER** of the team was:

Harry Potter

Many gathered in their respective stands. Ginny was having a hard time trying to stand next to Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione in the front but she managed.

The voice commentator known as Lee Jordan began to speak, " **WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FINAL MATCH OF THE YEAR. I AM YOUR HOST LEE JORDAN. LET'S GET THIS GAME STARTED.** " Deafening cheers ensued through the stands. Harry smiled when coming into eye contact with a certain girl smiling back up at him.

However, something gold and fluttering passed in front of his vision, blocking the girl of his dreams.

It took the Potter boy a second to notice it and as he chased after it, as did Draco Malfoy the seeker of the Slytherin team.

"Watch your back Potter. I'll break it for you if you'd like." Just ignore him is what Harry thought.

Above them the chasers of Gryffindor had caught the quaffle, " **FRED IS IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE**." Called out the announcer as the red-haired boy scored in the middle ring, " **THAT IS 20 POINTS TO THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM. THE SCORE IS 20-0 COME ON.** "

Ginny had lost sight of her Harry so instead decided to watch her brothers, pleased Fred had made a goal.

Their little sister cheered the loudest out of the entire house of Gryffindor as George chucked into the left ring where the Keeper wasn't even guarding, let alone paying attention. Professor McGonagall snickered quietly to herself.

Several minutes have passed and yet Harry and Draco have still yet to catch the golden ball known as the Snitch.

The quaffle was in possession of Angelina as she raced up the pitch just in time before a Slytherin beater got to her.

" **THAT IS 50-0. GRYFFINDOR IS ON A HIGH LEAD AND CLOSING IN FOR 10 MORE POINTS.** " Congratulated Lee Jordan into the mic gaining many cheers from overseeing crowd.

That was when suddenly Draco, who was grabbing Harry by the ankle, in pursuit of the Snitch, flew by at top speed attempting to disrupt one another. Ginny wrinkled her nose in anger seeing that. She was pleased when Harry shook off setting the jerk in a daze as he spun out of control and onto the ground hard.

Harry smirked as he reached his hand out towards the Snitch. The Gryffindor house was screaming their support for Harry as he neared.

His fingertips grazed the outer shell of the golden ball, and caught it but hit the ground hard not seeing it was coming up hard and fast.

As the light faded from his eyes into unconsciousness all he could hear was a faint cheer, "We won?" He thought to himself hopefully, as he saw Oliver Wood and Fred racing towards him as everything went black as he passed out.

He could barely register strong arms lifting him up off the ground before his mind shut everything else out.

Hedwig had been watching the match and so when it was over she turned to address, you, the people once more, "Hello again readers. Fun chapter right? Hoot hoot. I bet you loved it and looks like master Harry is hurt and that is where we end things for now. Ta ta."

Hedwig soon flew off towards the Owlery as the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team landed to help a wounded Harry Potter.

McGonagall swept down onto the field in a hurry, as did Madam Pomfrey and a couple of other professors.

Fred landed next to their seeker first. All joking aside, Fred put his ear to the younger male's heart to see if it was still beating but fortunately it was. Oliver cast a worried look to his friend.

Fred grinned, "He is alive. He's alive. That was a rough fall… I can't believe he isn't dead." McGonagall soon gently pushed Fred out of the way, "Yes, Mr. Weasley it is indeed a miracle. We need to get him to the infirmary…" She voiced concern. George rode up next to the gathering group, "Hey, McGonagall. We brothers can whisk him off to the infirmary in a jiffy." After a moment to contemplate, she nodded and the two picked him up and sped off.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 8**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **The time has come to head for home turf. After receiving some information it leaves Harry in a depression that only Ginny, Ron, and Hermione can lift him from. Just what is this form of depression taking him on? Ginny her family leave for Egypt hours after getting back from school. How will Egypt be? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 7**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please?**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 8: The Train Ride to London.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 9: Back home to Hell.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Harry, you'll try to write to me over the summer right? I can't bare not talking to you for almost 3 months. I'll miss you too much."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 8**


	8. The Ride Home to London

**Edited 5-7-2020**

 **Now I know Harry gets hurt almost every time he plays Quidditch, but this time he actually blacks out like in the Prisoner of Azkaban quidditch game from the book/movie. As for the breaking the 4th wall 2 times with Hedwig that was just for a silly gag.**

 **I really enjoy writing this story about my own AU (Alternate Universe) style Harry Potter fanfic. It's pretty fun to write with Harry and Ginny being the main focus of it all just about.**

 **The gang returns home in this chapter after a long drama-filled year.**

 **New characters will start to show up every now and again. Some more occurring than the last. New enemies may show up later on as well and they will be trying to contend for the most feared faction like Voldemorts used to be.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Please recommend this story to some friends if you will.**

 **I am glad you are all enjoying yourselves with this story.**

 **Alright, let's go…**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Chamber of Secrets arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Draco Malfoy started to spread rumors after his most hated enemy sent Azkaban a new party guest. Coming up with a plan, it failed, fast too. Angel encountered a Death Eater, within the safe walls of Hogwarts and easily dispatched him. Other than that all was pretty good… Until the Quidditch game where Harry kissed the ground hello, it was really affectionate as the scar-head passed out. Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 8: A Train Ride to London**

 **Earlier that same day**

" **AVADA KEDAVRA…** "

Angel, without a second thought, bellowed out. " **PROTEGO.** " The green beam hit the shield directly where her heart would be if she hadn't moved her body upward with the spell. Now if it hit the damage would be to the top of her ribs.

Arman Rogers kept his first stance with the killing curse. Angel had beaten up his son in an attempt to get the truth about what Draco was doing and apparently, this was how he planned to talk it out. Surprisingly, Angel was better at magic than a 40-year-old man because when the curse faded, Angel retaliated with a spell known as, " **OMAN DESTRO."** Which made the man flying through the air sideways and hit the bottom frozen in place and turning ice cold.

Coldly muttering curses, Angel headed for the headmaster's office, intent on showing her headmaster what had just happened while dragging the figures black-cloaked body across the marble flooring.

To say she was pissed off would be an understatement… Angel was absolutely livid that a Death Eater managed to approach the school grounds, without being noticed, is what laid in her mind furious on how Dumbledore let this happen.

A boy from Ravenclaw was late for class and rounded the corner coming face to face with Angel. He was going to say hello to his fellow house member until noticing the unconscious worshipper of You-Know-Who dragging across the floor by the same girl towards the Headmaster.

The boy gulped knowing not to say high to this particular girl when in a rage so all the boy did was salute… For some reason. Angel stopped dead in her tracks, raised an eyebrow but forgot about it and moved on not even bothering to ask that question.

Once entering familiar corridors, Angel managed to perk up with a smile on her face until quietly walking passed a hallway when she heard them, echoing around the halls like ghosts.

The shout grew louder " _ **HOW DARE YOU SPREAD RUMORS. I HATE YOU, DRACO.**_ " Angel slightly laughed knowing that Draco was in for it.

" _Ah what's the matter? Did my false rumor separate you and Potter?_ " A frown etched on the 4th year's face with just hearing that, " _Please tell me it did._ " Suddenly, the big half-giant Hagrid pushed by her, "Hagrid?"

"No time to talk. Gotta stop that Malfoy prune." Bellowed the busy bearded male running towards the angered commotion.

Angel rolled her eyes before continuing down the corridor. Angel gave the password, "Fish chocolate." Which made the choppy haired girl cringe as the bird statue went up and out of view.

 **Ginny's POV Later that same day**

" **THAT IS 50-0. GRYFFINDOR ON A HIGH LEAD AND CLOSING IN FOR 10 MORE POINTS.** " Congratulated Lee Jordan into the mic gaining many cheers from overseeing crowd. Ginny clapped her hands widely.

" **WAY TO GO TEAM.** " She chanted out pleased with herself.

Ginny fumed when seeing Draco grab her Harry by the ankle, who were both in pursuit of the Snitch. The red-haired girl crossed her arms as they flew by the section she was in at top speed attempting to disrupt one another.

Ginny wrinkled her nose in anger seeing that. She was pleased when Harry shook off sending the big jerk in a daze as he spun out of control and onto the ground hard. Like many, her cheer spurred the seeker on.

Fred and George raced up the pitch nearby Harry, both exchanged looks of mischief, "What do you say my dear brother George should we disrupt little Malfoy?" He smirked watching how George took it.

George grinned at Fred, "We should. For trying to break our dear sister up with the dreamiest of men." Laughing at their Harry being the dreamiest of men around joke as they took off to disrupt Malfoy which they were successful in doing before Harry continued after the snitch uninterrupted.

Out of the corner of her eye, their dear sister could've sworn that they smirked towards her when batting Draco away from Harry, which a small smile formed on her lips.

Fred and George swept through the pitch towards Harry, passing him once finding out that he was diving for the ground after the elusive snitch. However, both twins saw the ground approaching fast for their friend and both reluctantly dove down after him trying to reach the famous bum before hitting the ground.

Fred had a look of terror etched across his face when seeing the boy of their sister's dream not even bothering to take second glance away from the snitch. Seeing her boyfriend about to reach out for the snitch made the young girl jump with joy. From afar seemed almost apparent that he was smirking as he reached his hand out towards the Snitch. The Gryffindor house was screaming their support for Harry as he neared.

However, Ginny noticed something wrong, Fred and George were diving after Harry seeming like they were hollering after him. It was then the red-haired girl noticed that all of the seeker's attention was on the snitch.

Cupping her hands around her mouth Ginny hollered as loud as she could over the screaming people in the arena, " **HARRY LOOK OUT FOR THE GROUND.** "

Those words rang through his head far too late as she watched him, stricken with horror as her Harry smashed into the ground, but managed to catch the snitch.

Everyone was shocked as Ginny made her way down to the pitch followed closely by Hermione, Ron, Percy, and Hagrid.

" **HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH.** " Madam Hooch flew overhead taking a whistle out blowing on it, " **GRYFFINDOR WINS.** " The teacher yelled after removing it from her lips.

Fred and George reached him before Oliver Wood, their captain where Fred picked the unconscious boy off the ground steadily.

Ginny stood a little far back crying thinking Harry is really hurt, rooted to the spot on the grass resisting to move despite Angelina Johnson's request.

"Ginny… He'll be alright ok. Surely you remember how he had his arm broken earlier this year, and you weren't moping about it then?" Ginny then sadly snapped at her, "That is because Harry and I were just mutual friends, nothing more, at that time."

Later in the Hospital Wing, Harry sat there depressed having just found out the horrible news. Lupin couldn't take care of him, and it was all because of Dumbledore going against it the moment it was brought up.

Dumbledore refused to even express why which enraged Harry to the bone. Ginny even expressed her hatred on the matter, which ended in a good make-out session between Harry and her.

It had been a month since the crash and burn accident on the Quidditch pitch which still hasn't had him released from the room yet due to the fact that the required potions to heal Harry quicker have yet to be made at all in the history of Wizards and Witches.

The doors soon made a sound and in walked Hermione with a stack of books. Sitting down on the right side of the bed, Harry gave his best friend one quizzical look before a long sigh came from the brown-haired girl, "I thought I should study while I visit you." She said happily, though the happiness was because of the books.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Charming girl you are." Said glasses-wearing boy sarcastically, which in turn earned him a slap on the head.

"Quiet you, we are to be heading home in two months while you have been sitting here for over a month barely doing anything." She retorted beginning to read a couple of textbooks to him out loud.

No more than 30 minutes later Professor McGonagall walked in, "Leave him be Ms. Granger. Potter, you are being awarded the Quidditch Year Cup for winning all the games this year." Stated their head of house proudly. Harry could have sworn he saw a hint of a tear sliding down her face.

2 Months later the gang was arriving at Hogsmeade Station ready to head for London. Harry had an arm around Ginny as the two made their way into the train car, pushing through many others and to the 2nd to last train care finding a compartment with nobody inside.

Without any hesitation, Ginny slammed Harry against the back of the wall kissing him ferociously, not even letting a single word escape his lips.

This kiss was the most passionate one the two could think they ever have had. Ginny's eyes sparkled with joy when they kissed having not felt anything like this for a couple of months as Harry had remained in the Hospital Wing for that long only being released yesterday minutes before curfew.

Neither of them felt the train jerk as it began moving in motion towards their destination being London.

Ginny had her hands cupping Harry's face as both made out passionately, forgetting the world around them even existed. In their little world it was just them, and only them.

Something that surprised both of them was when their tongues started touching the other in like a dance sort of way.

Many people were passing by their compartment not even bothering to talk to the kissing couple as they were afraid of what would happen and continued on to look for compartments that seemed relatively empty.

They continued kissing barely even coming up for air, only doing so when necessary.

Ginny was letting all of her obsessive emotions wash out of her, something she wished she had done earlier in the year and just asked Harry out which would have made her ignore Tom Riddle's diary, unfortunately, it led to the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets, forcing her to confide in the thoughts of harry saving her, which he did.

It has been basically 4 months since they got together, both never really showed this much affection towards each other in fear of a prefect, teacher, enemy or friend stumbling upon them. Which only led to small make-out sessions and just peck kisses.

Now they just unleashed all their pent up emotions. At least until it was unfortunately interrupted

"Hey, Harry have you seen… Oh… Nevermind. I see her in your arms." Hermione was shocked by what Ron was saying as she pushed him out of the way, only to have an aww face at seeing the two of them together, "I love that you both got together. I could see it all year that one of you would get together with the other eventually."

Ginny giggled, "Was there ever any doubt? Since last year, he's been my property as I first laid eyes on this boy, my handsome, charming scar headed boy." Giggled the little redhead seeing Harry blushing.

Ron gawked at the two of them, his sister kissing his best friend? Announcing the property at first sight thing that most of the Weasley family do, with food nonetheless. Bloody hell. Hermione walked in with a smirk sitting across from the two lovebirds, "Ron leave them alone they are perfect for one another." Said the smart young girl causing the two of them to blush a bright pink.

The brother of Ginny reluctantly sat down refusing to look the three of them in the eyes. Eyes that he knew would be filled with anger, supposedly Ginny's as they had interrupted their big snogging session.

The trolley soon came down the cramped hallway, pushed by a waitress, "Anything from the trolley dearies?" Ginny was the first to stand to pay for about 15 chocolate frogs, exploding gum and treacle tarts.

Hermione giggled when seeing Ginny unwrap a piece of gum before shoving it down Harry's throat where a quiet boom was heard and steam exited through his nostrils, ears, and gaping mouth.

Ginny chucked one into her awaiting mouth where it exploded with an astounding pop. Steam vented out of her nostrils and ears as well before bursting out in a steam-filled fit of giggles.

Hermione took an exploding gum but it exploded before even biting down on it after pressing down on it way too hard.

Everyone in the cart laughed their head off for nearly 20 minutes. It was then Harry realized that in the distance was the town of Liverpool, shining brightly in the early morning light, not a care in the world that a magical train is passing by in the distance.

The door soon opened again to reveal Seamus, "Howdy gang. How is everyone doing? Ginny, I heard you are going to try out for Quidditch next year?" Said the 2nd year, which actually surprised Harry into sitting back down with confusion.

Ginny cuddled up next to her boyfriend, "Surprise… I thought I wouldn't tell you, honey." Ginny said looking into his happy glazed eyes, a sight making her heart melt.

"I'm glad." They moved in for a kiss, ignoring Ron's protesting barfing noises. Draco Malfoy walked by with a tapped paper on his back spelling out ' _loserfoy_ ' causing the 2 Weasley's to snigger the loudest in the compartment.

Hermione nudged Ron tilting her head towards Ginny and Harry, "See how happy they are?" Ron grunted after hearing her whisper, "Yes, still though I approve. It's just weird my sister got someone before I did." His voice was barely audible. Though something in his mind sure didn't seem to like it as much as he said.

It was around lunch time when Ginny laid her head down on Harry's shoulder, a cute little sigh escaping her lips feeling content at the moment.

Much later Angel soon walked into the cabin with an eyebrow raised, "Hey have any of you ever heard of a popular show called Dragon Ball? I hear it is quite popular with the Japanese. Even their wizarding school watches it as I hear it is pretty much a part of Japanese culture." Seeing her friends with mixed confusion on their faces led to her answer.

"Then I am guessing no? Very well then. I'll have to show you guys a lot of it sometime. Unfortunately, I have to return to America for the summer, but don't worry I'll be back. Now, where is my George." Angel said walking away after closing the compartment door.

Completely forgetting that they had even seen her, Ginny smiled up at Harry, "Even though you were in the Hospital Wing for nearly the rest of the year, I never gave you our one-month anniversary present."

Harry smiled down at his girlfriend, "Present?"

Giggling like a ninny, Hermione chucked the present to the friendly girl before Ginny gave it to her Potter, "Go on baby… Open it." When discarding of the wrapping paper, he almost wanted to cry tears of joy as it was a picture of Ginny with her Hogwarts robes on sporting a ' _Go Gryffindor_ ' sign and on the top of the frame said ' _Ginny+Harry forever._ '

Harry hugged Ginny tightly, and she returned the hug all the same.

It was then he revealed an identical present but with him in the picture instead of herself with words engraved on the frame as well ' _The Last Potter+Ginny Weasley_.'

Ginny giggled, "The last Potter? Harry, both you and I both know that won't be the case when we are married in the distant future." Blushed the Weasley girl hiding her face from him.

Ron's eyes widened in shock, " **SAY WHAT NOW?** " He coughed in disbelief. Ginny gave him the death glare causing him to shut up.

Harry laughed as they embraced in a warm, soft, and loving hug before making out.

"Get… A… Room…" Ron could barely hold in his barf.

Too soon for the 4's liking the train felt to be slowing down as they neared the city of London.

After another quick kiss from the couple, the students of Hogwarts started to pile out in the hall as the train pulled into the platform where many began to jump into their waiting parent's arms, all happy and content. Harry soon remembered that his uncle would be waiting for him on the other side of that blasted barrier.

Before the lad could get a running start through the barrier he was pulled back into a hug by Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, "Thank you, Harry, for all the love and support you have been giving to our Ginny. There is no other boy I would want her with other than you, dear." Molly gave the new member of their family a kiss on the cheek.

Arthur smiled patting the person he thought of as a son on the back giving him a reassuring smile, which showed he did, in fact, approve of his little girl being with him.

As Harry strode passed Ginny, the girl saw and quickly snatched his forearm in her hand, "Hold it right there sweetheart." She said pulling the boy of her dreams into a hug. The black-haired boy hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you, Ginny, so, so much." He said trying to sound like he could keep himself together.

Ginny pulled back gently kissing her boy on the cheek.

Something that made Harry's heart skip a beat is when the girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Harry you'll try to write to me over the summer right? I can't bear not talking to you for almost 3 months. I'll miss you too much." Tears freely sliding down her freckled cheeks.

Kissing her gently on lips, a move easily returned Harry nodded after the kiss, "I'll try…" He had tears streaming down his face as did Ginny, both continued to hug one another before Mrs. Weasley came over placing a hand on her only daughter's shoulder, "Ginny dear. It is time to go." She said softly before the mother Weasley hugged Harry goodbye, "We'll come to retrieve you the moment we return from Egypt."

Harry smiled, "Alright Mrs. Weasley." Molly giggled, "Please Harry, Molly will do." A smirk crossed his lips before the gang went through the portal back to the normal Kings Cross Station.

As Harry gave one last kiss to Ginny, the Weasley clan left him to go to his aunt and uncle while they made for the South Exit where a secret room known only to the magical world had the floo network was located.

Once Harry watched them turn the corner was when he started to walk towards the main exit toward his uncle who wasn't even paying attention so not knowing his nephew has, in his words if he were to find out, a ' _freak_ ' girlfriend.

Unknown to anyone in the station, above in the rafters a pair of eyes was watching Harry leave, full of sadness and loneliness. These pair of eyes belonged to a dark, shaggy, and dirty large dog.

Impaled by its claws was an announcement paper of a man screaming in the black and white picture.

The dog growled at the picture before ripping it to shreds, whimpering after the 12 years of constant lies.

The paper had said something like this:

 _Azkaban escapee at large known as Sirius Black. A dangerous killer out to kill Harry Potter like he did the boy's parents by contacting You-Know-Who. He is extremely dangerous, caution must be taken until Black is caught._

The dog walked along to the rafters before jumping down in front of a familiar red-headed family, puppy dog eyes in front of them as he had another wanted poster of the same man. The dog pointed at it with his nose and whimpered shaking his head.

Then pointed to the words that he hadn't seen yet saying 'Is out to kill Harry Potter like how he betrayed his parents' shaking his head again trying to make this wizarding family know.

Only Ron and Ginny could figure it out at once, "Are you… The escapee Sirius Black?" Mrs. Weasley sat shocked before the dog nodded its head before proceeding inside the room where the Floo Network was.

The family soon witnessed him turn into a grimey, prison suited, dirty man with long brown hair, eyes full of sadness and grief, "I am not the one who betrayed the Potters." His voice grew to an accusing tone, "I know who it is…" Suddenly Remus Lupin emerged from the Floo Network, "He is here. In this room." Lupin finished pointing towards Ron.

Everyone looked at Ron, who looked even more shocked than anyone else present, "W… Who me?" Sirius threw down his arm irritated, " **NO NOT YOU, RONALD WEASLEY**. Your rat ' _Scabbers_ ' Who isn't really a rat."

Suddenly, Sirius was pulled from his **DAYDREAMING** state at the feeling of rafters shaking from the stress of the train that rounds outside the station headed towards a city near the southern coast.

Inwardly he sighed wishing Harry just knew the truth. Wishing anyone knew for that matter. It was then he spotted his old friend Remus Lupin, staring up at him, a look of anger on his face. Black whined as he motioned for the werewolf to follow to the Floo Network room.

The moment they met changed from anger to happiness as they embraced, "Pettigrew is still alive Remus. **I SAW HIM, AS A RAT, IN HARRY'S BEST FRIENDS ARMS. HE WAS MISSING A TOE. I KNOW IT IS PETER, REMUS.** "

Lupin looked around, "I was just hired as a professor for Hogwarts this year, which is why I couldn't take care of Harry for I needed to study how to be a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The miserable lad has to still live with his aunt and uncle." Remus grimaced after he had promised the boy in the Hospital Wing that they could move in together away from those horrid people.

Sirius smirked as he pointed to the Weasley's, "Let's track them down this summer to tell them the truth about the boy's rat ' _Scabbers._ '

Lupin grinned as the two of them hands agreeing on their deal.

Sirius hugged him close, "Let's avenge James and Lily, Remus…"

Remus and Sirius both collectively jumped into the floo station that stated above 'Egypt House of the Pharaohs' a wizarding world travel station in Alexandria, Egypt.

There the two waited for the Weasley's to arrive, cleaned up Sirius, caught up, and devised a plan to turn Peter Pettigrew in.

Back at #4 Privet Drive, Harry was sent up to his room to put his trunk and owl away and seeing the depressed look on the youngster's face Petunia brought him dinner, before sitting down next to her nephew. One look at him showed how depressed he was and when looking at a picture of a little redheaded girl by his bedside gave her all she needed to know.

Petunia rubbed Harry's back comfortingly, "Ginny Weasley." It said it on the picture frame in gold, "...Is she some you fancy or?" Said his aunt with a knowing smirk. Harry sighed, "Girlfriend. She is my girlfriend."

Half prepared for an outburst, Harry tensed up. Instead, Petunia hugged him lightly, "I'm so proud of you, Harry. You found the girl that makes you happy." This greatly shocked the boy in some way not expecting such a pleasant reaction from his grumpy aunt.

"In fact, Dudley has a girlfriend as well. Your cousin and her started dating just a little bit after school started. How about you and this Ginny girl?" Smiled the sister of Harry's mom.

"Well… She has had a major, **MAJOR, MAJOR** crush on me ever since finding out about me as a child." A small hint of a blush crept onto his cheeks, a giggle followed from the lips of Petunia still shocking her nephew.

Drinking in the beauty of this girl half expecting the picture to stop moving, Petunia set it back down on the dresser, allowing the boy to speak, "Well… We got together about 4 months ago, the day after I saved her from a deadly snake the length of 2 houses, big enough to be half the size of the front door."

Sitting in utter shock just taking it all in all the woman could say was, "Sounds… Like your 2nd year at Hogwarts was rather eventful…" Cackled the wrinkly old woman.

Harry smiled, "You could say that again hehe." It was then that they saw Vernon standing in the doorway fuming, "What are you doing being nice to the freakish boy Petunia?" Bellowed the fat man acting as if steam would vent out his nose and ears. His wife gave him a deadly glare, "Vernon." She said which made him trudge down to the living room.

Petunia smiled, "I bet she'll make a great wife someday." Giggled the Dursley matriarch when seeing Harry blush a deep red.

Vernon again walked up the stairs, not to bellow out his anger, but to call for Petunia, "Hey sweetheart could you maybe come downstairs to help me with dinner?"

Petunia nodded before giving Harry one last hug and followed her husband out of the room.

With a sigh, Harry laid down staring at the picture the little redhead gave him.

Tears threatened to leave his eyes, "I miss you, Ginny, my Ginny…" His voice shaky from the emotion.

As if hearing what he had said, Ginny, back at the Burrow was looking at her picture of Harry on her nightstand, yet wasn't crying, only smiling, "I miss you, Harry. I can't stand not being able to see you for three months."

Though they couldn't hear each other, both at the same time from across the country said to the pictures of their significant others, "I love you…" It was then Ginny started to cry, huddled against the wall by her bed. She had not experienced being away from Harry for this long as boyfriend and girlfriend before.

Knees up to her chest Ginny moaned sadly, "I want my Harry here…" Molly Weasley stood in the doorway, figuring Ginny knew she was there the Weasley mother gathered Ginny in her arms hugging her, "I know dear… Come on. Finish packing. We leave for Egypt in 40 minutes."

Ginny immediately grabbed the arm of her mother, "I'm all done, mom. I didn't pack much. The only thing I haven't packed yet is the picture of… My… Harry…" Again she began to bellow cries of sadness. It was hard without him around her 24/7.

Her heart broke seeing the little girl on the bed almost choking on the tears of sadness. Molly sighed, knowing how it felt because she too had done this when she and Arthur were dating. Yet… She was 15 while Ginny is only 12.

Several minutes later the Weasley's disapparated out in the front lawn to Egypt, leaving behind a raggedy, shoe-shaped house in their wake.

Meanwhile, Harry was looking at the picture of Ginny when the sound of the front door slamming brought the wizard out of the reverie he was in.

Harry could have sworn he had heard the voice of his fat cousin downstairs sounding like he was saying something but could only make out a few words, not really mattering to him anyway.

Soon Dudley walked up the stairs to pester his cousin. As the door rattled, somehow the picture new to be still. Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

As the enlarged boy bounced into the room he took a second to look at the picture of a cute little pre-teen girl on Harry's bedside. A few words were engraved on the top of the frame.

He snickered as he read, ' _Ginny+Harry forever_ ' engraved on the frame. Turning to face the glasses-wearing pre-teen, Dudley just burst out laughing, insulting him, "You have a girlfriend? **HAHAHA HAHAHA YEAH RIGHT IDIOT COUSIN. WHO WOULD EVER LIKE YOU THAT WAY HAHAHA HAHAHA.** "

Shooting back with anger, Harry slapped him across the face which seemed to take no effect on the boy whatsoever, "Shut it, Dudley. Yes, I do have a girlfriend."

A laugh tried to escape the large boy's lips, "Pfft… **HAHA HAHA HAHAHA.** **MOM, DAD. HARRY SAYS HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA.** " By this time Dudley had been rolling on the ground with laughter. Vernon entered the room to find the picture on Harry's desk and just facepalmed not even going to ask how he managed to catch a girl's heart.

Vernon, deep down, was actually kind of impressed. A hint of respect flashed in his eyes, Harry sat up straighter in shock.

"Dudley… Stop." Vernon said pleadingly, "You are such a freak Harry, I made sure people stayed away from you, you, a freak so no one could love you, and you somehow found a girlfriend? Just wait until I see her. I'll scare her off." He laughed joyously, involving the boy to roll his eyes. Like he could scare off a witch.

It was then a forced cough came from the door, all three swivel their heads to the entrance to the room seeing a very, pissed off, in tears young girl who had brown hair, blue eyes, a perfectly shaped, not fat body and wore a nice blue blouse with overalls, "Dudley… Did I just hear what I thought I just heard? You… You disgust me." Arms crossed, teeth bared and tapping her foot.

The girl changed her glare to Harry before softening her look to a more genuine, curious look as she came and sat on the bed next to Harry, "Howdy Harry sorry about Dudley. I'm his ex-girlfriend Samantha Greene." Smiled the polite young girl.

The words ' _ex_ ' rang through the young fat boy's ears, "Wait huh? I think you got me confused with your last boyfriend Sam." He said, hoping, just hoping that is what she meant.

Sighing irritably, Roundhouse gave a fierce glare towards Dudley, "Mind shutting your mouth. I don't want to hear another word out of you, Dudley. **WE ARE THROUGH AND THAT IS FINAL. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO GET BETWEEN HARRY AND HIS LOVE LIFE.** " Her fists clenched tightly, something stopping herself from punching the pudgy face male in front of her.

Trying to take her hand in his, Dudley gulped, "But… What about everyone at school? They thought we were cute together?" His reasoning was just sorry.

"Well screw their opinions. I don't know what I ever saw in someone like you, _Dudley._ " The name of his voice from her lips like that meant one thing and it meant to run as fast as possible away from Sam.

Vernon smirked at her before leaving the room in a hurry. Samantha huffed angrily, "So. I hear you are a special boy. A wizard." Harry winced at the sound of someone not related to him knowing about it.

Noticing his wince she chuckled, "Don't worry I haven't told anyone else. I got an owl from your Ministry of Magic threatening I never tell anyone or else lose my memories of the situation. They told me you'd be a good person to befriend." A cute smile followed.

Harry chuckled as he looked back at the picture of Ginny, which, in fact, began to move as it should again knowing this person knew about the wizarding world.

Samantha beamed at the picture, "Adorable girl. I see why you like her. She looks really into you, based on her expression in the picture." Closing her eyes and smiling at the thought.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. Samantha perked up laying a hand on the shoulder of her, maybe, friend.

"What is wrong. You can tell me?" She inquired smiling slightly.

Harry put his hand on hers, keeping it in place, "It is just that Ginny and her band of brothers, mom and dad are going to Egypt to visit an older brother of hers. The thought of not being able to at least see her tears my heart apart." Samantha giggled, "I know how you feel. My dad was in the army. Though we were never intimate haha." Laughing at her own joke.

"I couldn't help but feel torn on the inside. It broke my heart thinking the man I grew up knowing to be a parent for me wouldn't return home." Finished Samantha as she hugged Harry for friendly support.

"There is something else also… I am sad cause Ginny will never be able to meet my parents." The girl who was listening raised an eyebrow, "Your parents? Why on Earth would she never be able to meet your parents?"

Upon seeing tears drop from his eyes, he hoarsely said, not even daring to meet her blue eyes, "They are dead. Have been for almost 13 years now…"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 9**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **Now with his 2nd year over, Harry surprisingly has to go live with the Dursleys anyway. But the thought of his girlfriend drives him on. Now, Harry has a new friend to keep him company while at the horrid home in Surrey, Samantha. Will this new friend spark jealously in Ginny for hanging out with her boyfriend or will it lead to a new friendship amongst the two girls? Only time will tell. STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 8**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please?**

 **RENAMED NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 9: Samantha and Harry. Becoming Friends.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 10: Egypt and the Pyramids.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Wow, Harry you sure are sweet. I bet your girlfriend just loves how sweet, kind, and joyful you are. Don't worry, if you tell her about me, just say that she has no competition. I am so sorry about Dudley though that prat treats you like a slave… I am so glad I broke up with him."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 9**


	9. Samantha and Harry: Becoming Friends

**Edited 5-7-2020**

 **How did you all like Chapter 8 was awesome right? In the last chapter before the edit, I had her last name as Roundhouse but in Chapter 15 I acted like it was never said and named her Samantha Greene. That has been changed in Chapter 8's edit and she now introduces herself as Samantha Lee Greene.**

 **Wow next chapter is the finale of this arc and that is very crazy, don't you think? We are almost to the Prisoner of Azkaban arcs that'll go on for awhile.**

 **This chapter focuses on the friendship growing between Harry and Samantha, who is his first friend in the muggle world to Dudley's dismay.**

 **To those who don't know yet. This story is my first one within the Harry Potter genre. That is why it may not be as good so far but it is a fanfiction is it not?**

 **Keep the views coming. I would really appreciate it.**

 **Alright, let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Chamber of Secrets arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Having returned home from his second year at Hogwarts it wasn't as easy as the young boy hoped for. Ginny and Harry being so far apart wasn't too good for both of them as they both were in grief as she had to leave for the summer for Egypt. However, a new friend by the name of Samantha Greene has taken up the mantle to cheer the raven-haired boy up. How will their friendship evolve? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 9: Samantha and Harry**

 **Becoming Friends.**

"There is something else also… I am sad cause Ginny will never be able to meet my parents." The girl who was listening raised an eyebrow, "Your parents? Why on Earth would she never be able to meet your parents?"

Upon seeing tears drop from his eyes, he hoarsely said, not even daring to meet her blue eyes, "They are dead. Have been for almost 13 years now…" Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates, words caught in her throat.

Harry chuckled, "As a result of all of that I am the most famous wizard out there. Something that makes me burn with anger, especially if that is why I'm recognized. If i'm recognized and not hounded by fans, I'm ok with it. Most people haven't really hounded me anyway." Samantha couldn't really get a sentence out.

A look of understanding crossed on his face smiling at his new friend, "I understand you are shocked. So here is the story from the best I can make out…" Tears threatened to fall from the depths of his green eyes again luckily Samantha embraced the poor boy in a tight hug.

A knock on the door knocked them out of their sadness to see Petunia standing in the doorway with a box of pizza, holding it out to the two, a smile on her face, "Initially we were just going to make dinner for all of us. Eventually, I just ordered a pizza for you both. Harry, I am sorry about how I have treated you over these last 12 years. I don't expect you to forgive me, Vernon will still be acting the same nonetheless. I'm sorry." She said before moving into the room placing the semi-hot delicacy of a food on the edge of the bed.

Harry smiled wrapping his aunt in a hug, "Thanks aunt Petunia. Yeah, I don't think I can forgive you, Vernon, or Dudley at all any time soon." He pulled away, "But thanks for suddenly being a regular aunt to me. Who are you, and what have you done with my angry aunt hahaha." The whole room burst out laughing at the joke.

"Your cruel aunt disappeared upon finding out you have a girlfriend. Don't want a very beautiful witch coming here to curse me do we haha…" Her laugh devolving to a nervous laugh as the tall woman inched out of the room very slowly down the stairs.

Samantha looked back into Harry's eyes, staring at him, questioning eyes boring into his soul. Sweat began leaking from his face something the girl noticed, "Hahaha relax Harry I am not going to do anything to seduce you, now, what were you going to say about your parents killer?" Asked the brown-haired girl placing a hand upon his shoulder.

Harry sighed knowing he could not escape the prying eyes of this girl, "When I was only a year old a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort..." He whispered the name, however, the name still sent shivers down Sams's spine.

Gritting his fists on his knees continuing the story, tears almost burst from the ducts of his eyes, "...From what I was told for 10 years is that they died in a car crash, dubbing me as the survivor of a fatal accident until the night of my 11th birthday I was told who really killed my parents…" Sneered the young boy.

 **FLASHBACK**

" **A CAR CRASH? A CAR CRASH KILL LILY AND JAMES POTTER? IT IS AN OUTRAGE. A SCANDAL.** " Boomed the towering half-giant Hagrid as he bound over to Mr. Dursley, "How dare you, Dursley, lie to the most famous wizard of our time."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What? I'm not famous. I'm just Harry. Just Harry." Hagrid moved his eyebrows up and down, "Tell me Harry have you ever done anything you couldn't explain? Something you did on accident?" To this was an instant nod from the short boy.

Hagrid grinned, "There is a simple explanation for that one kiddo." He winked.

Eyes opened wide Hagrid took that as the sign to continue, "You're a wizard Harry... And a damn good one if I do say so myself."

 **END FLASHBACK**

"That night my entire world changed… For the better. I was told about how I lost my family too, which I wasn't too pleased about. Voldemort…" Again, Harry whispered the name, "...Killed my parents for some unknown reason maybe just because they were fighting back against him possibly. But I never would have guessed they were killed by a powerful, deadly curse."

Samantha had tears in her eyes, "I am so sorry, Harry, for all it's worth I am sorry." They embraced when Hedwig flew through the window cocking her head to the right in confusion thinking when seeing her master cry, ' _What did I just fly into?_ '

Meanwhile, the Weasleys were now in Egypt enjoying the view when Bill turned up with a turban on his head, "Good evening you lot. Want a tour of the country I just so happily live in?" Fake bowing for his family.

Mr. Weasley was too preoccupied with the muggle architecture around this area that he was just in plain awe.

Ginny was busy writing a letter to Harry when Dobby the house-elf appeared next to the redheaded girl, "Ms. Wheezy… Dobby has come with great news. Harry Potter is no longer a lonely bloke with those nasty people as he has made a friend. Her name is…"

One glare from her shut the elf right up when she said, "Her? **WHO IS THIS GIRL?** " Growled the hot-headed little female.

"A girl named Samantha Greene who has taken no romantic interest in your Harry Potter since her break up with Harry Potter's cousin Dudley who has insulted our hero miss. Dobby has witnessed it and can assure Ms. Ginny that there is nothing to fear." Hearing his explanation put her nerves at ease a bit until Dobby looked at the beginning of the letter and lightly gasped.

"Is this what Ms. Wheezy is planning on saying in the beginning of letter?" Ginny smirked, "Just hoping to scare my boyfriend with the opening line." Shrugged the girl.

Dobby gulped as he read it saying, " _ **HARRY JAMES POTTER.**_ _Samantha huh? Who is she? Are you replacing me? Oh, wait why would you? Were perfect for one another, but I digress, who is she? Hmm? Dobby the house-elf you freed tells me you are friends with her after catching your cousin bad-mouthing you, which he deserved that break up._ "

All Ginny did was give a smirk. Meanwhile, Fred and George walked up to the Egyptian-styled dear brother of theirs, "Hello, Bill, dear brother of ours." Said Fred and George together with a hint of mischief.

Bill crossed his arms turning to his two prankster brothers with a big smile, "How are you two?"

The twins locked gazes before turning to their brother, "Ginny is winning the bet we made when she was 7…" Moped George staring down at the hot sand.

Eyes the size of dinner plates Bill leaned in, "Are you sure? Is she really going to play Quidditch?"

Both twins shook their heads, "That is not the bet were talking about our dear old brother. The bet about a certain forehead scarred famous lad." Hinted the twins.

Bill mouthed an 'oh', "So? Has she met the kid?"

Fred smirked, "Not only met the block. But she is dating him. Has been for a couple of months." George held out his hand, "Pay up those 70 galleons mister, or tonight you might find a little surprise within your bedsheets. An eight-legged surprised." Snickered Fred fist-bumping his twin. Bill looked on towards them with a pale face. They were talking about a spider and he knew it.

When the twins began to walk away, Bill dug into his robe pocket for 70 galleons, "Well ok… Here." George snatched it from him.

However, the twins stopped when Bill brought up another bet the family made in the past, "You both said that if she marries Potter then all who disagreed with her, which are everyone but Ginny, dad, mom, and I. Would all have to pay 7,000 galleons. Good luck with that old chaps." Smirked the long-haired Weasley walking towards Percy sightseeing. The twins sweatdropped.

Fred rolled his eyes, "6 galleons to see if he ever leaves this place. Egypt is like his baby."

George smiled wickedly, "Let's put a love potion in his drink. A love for Egypt? Hehe. Sweet, sweet revenge for the bet he just reminded us of. Hopefully, it makes him forget about it." Mischievous, and brave the twins pulled out 2 vials of love potion pouring it into a picture of Egypt in a medium-sized bottle.

Back with the two preteens currently sitting in a small room in Privet Drive when the newscaster started sputtering before the camera switched to Giza, Egypt making Harry shiver slightly.

" _Thanks for the momentary switch Mr. Demelan but as you can see a red-haired man, wearing a turban, a towel, and sneakers making out with a hotel sign that said the Beauty of Egypt while calling out…_ "

" _ **I LOVE EGYPT… I WANT TO MARRY IT…**_ " Came the cry from the hotel. Seeing out of the corner of the camera's view his heart fluttered as Ginny ran into camera view yelling a bunch of incoherent words.

Samantha giggled watching how Harry couldn't take his eyes off the screen.

" _ **FRED. GEORGE. WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR BROTHER?**_ " Screamed Ginny, who now could be heard after the commotion died down.

The girl present in the room sighed, "She sounds very cute. I bet you think so too Harry." She said nudging him, only to get a love-drunk nod in return causing the girl to giggle profoundly.

Later on that day, Harry and Samantha thought it best to spend time together outside. Maybe go to a movie in about 2 hours.

Something the abused boy agreed on in a heartbeat.

While the two were out walking Samantha accidentally dropped her bracelet gifted to her by her dad. He was a military officer. Harry picked it up fast. Handing it to her, Samantha giggled watching the famous wizard rub the back of his head nervously, chuckling with a pink blush.

"Wow, Harry you sure are sweet. I bet your girlfriend just loves how sweet, kind, and joyful you are. Don't worry, if you tell her about me, just say that she has no competition. I am so sorry about Dudley though that prat treats you like a slave… I am so glad I broke up with him." Harry grinned at how his friend had said that.

"Ginny is pretty sweet as well. You'd love her if and when you meet. I am not sure she'll be so fond of you for a while as you are a girl hanging out with her boyfriend for a long while ha ha ha ha… Haaa…" Wincing at the thought of how Ginny would interact with this new girl.

Sensing what the fear was only made his friend roll her eyes, slyly smirking at him, "I can handle a meeting with your protective girl Harry. Hehehe." As they walked by the local playground an old school bully noticed Harry who had an evil glint in his eye.

Hand to his chin in thought the bully laughed before walking towards Harry, "Hey dweeb."

' _Just ignore Brad, Harry._ ' Said his inner thoughts, pretending Brad Jessie wasn't there for him to be tormented by.

Samantha though was the target as well, "Samantha what are you doing hanging out with a loser like Potter? Dudley won't be too happy with his girlfriend hanging out with his loser cou…"

" **SHUT UP YOU IDIOTIC SPINELESS CRY BABY. THAT IS RIGHT I KNOW YOU GO CRYING HOME TO YOUR MOTHER IF SOMEONE AS MUCH AS SCREAMS AT YOU FOR BULLYING THEM.** " Brad stopped in his tracks after witnessing the evil glare his supposed friend was giving him.

So, Brad tried to get more words out, "But Dudley will be surely pissed when…"

Samantha, losing her cool, marched up yanking Brad by the shirt collar down to face her directly in the eyes, "Well, Brad, **DUDLEY AND I ARE NO LONGER TOGETHER.** " Whimpering, Brad tried to escape, however, as feisty as she was Samantha felt nothing for what was about to happen to Brad.

A certain glasses-wearing boy was going to enjoy this spectacle quite a bit. Harry shrugged when Samantha looked back at him flicking her eyes from his face to the edge of his wand in his pocket then back up to his face, "If I didn't want to get expelled I would do it." Taking that as an acceptable answer the overalls wearing female punched and kicked Brad before he fell to the ground, nose, and cheek bleeding.

By the time Samantha was done with him, Brad's friends had run off, cowards like always. With a huff of anger, Harry and Samantha continued on their walk but eventually turned to walk back to #4 Privet Drive as it had begun to rain. The young preteens ran under a nearby candy shop awning to cover themselves from the rain.

Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he saw a nice family playing in the rain outside the house, a blond hair man and woman with a kid all playing tag in the blistering rain. Harry shivered from the cold while thoughts of his and Ginny's kid or kids running in the rain. Boy, if only Voldemort didn't come to power. Harry could have a family that loves him just like the one playing in the rain. It made him almost shed a tear as he was reminded of how sad he was not to have a mom and dad...

Suddenly a memory flashed and his scar seethed in pain as he doubled over on the ground groaning.

A voice little above a whisper echoed through his thoughts, ' _Harry be safe. Be strong…_ '

Then everything went black as he passed out from the pain his scar was giving him.

When he awoke after adjusting his vision it was clear that Samantha must have taken him home anyway despite the rain as he was wrapped up in a heated blanket.

As he awoke Petunia walked into the room with a bowl of soup smiling down at her nephew. Petunia sat at the edge of the bed gathering herself trying to find the words to say.

However, an owl appeared in the window, note in its beak and it was from Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Harry paled thinking someone must have reported him for something until ripping it open and seeing what the note said.

Harry gulped down the spoonful of soup right as Samantha bounded into the room looking very freaked, "You… You passed out and I freaked out Harry I was so scared… I didn't want to tell your girlfriend if I ever met her that you just randomly passed out…" Shyly, Samantha walked into the room sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed eyeing the parchment secured in his hands, "What do you have there my friend?" She smiled until it fell when seeing it was from his Ministry of Magic making her pale a little as well.

Petunia found that as an excuse to get up and leave the room. Harry slowly started to read the letter, voice shaking as he did.

' _Dear Mr. Potter._

 _We have come to notice you as someone who tricked Mr. Malfoy into losing his house-elf and we have come to a conclusion. You must need some help with those relatives of yours, as such, it is declared with great honor from me, Cornelius Fudge that I present a gift to you._

 _Just say the word 'Appear' and it will appear directly in front of you._

 _Stay out of trouble._

 _Minister of Magic- Cornelius Fudge_.'

Breathing sighs of relief at the same time the two wondered what the minister was even talking about. Why would Harry be given an award for sending Malfoy's snob of a father to Azkaban? Glancing at Samantha who shrugged her opinion, Harry decided to wait a little while longer before giving it a go. It could be a trap made by the Malfoy family.

Harry jumped from the bed stretching before handing a friendly hand out to help his new friend off of the floor. She took it without hesitation.

The two of them went to the movies to see a republished Star Wars A New Hope, full of new scenes that weren't in the movie when it first released.

Not once did their hands touch when getting popcorn something both silently agreed on as it would probably cause problems.

Harry grinned as he saw Darth Vader approach Obi-Wan on screen.

" _The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but a learner, now I am the master…_ " His eyes went wide with anticipation as this was the very first-time The-Boy-Who-Lived was watching Star Wars.

" _Only a master of evil Darth…_ " This, of course, Samantha loved hearing as it was a favorite of hers.

Harry Potter started shoving loads of popcorn down his windpipe leaving Samantha's hand frozen in the air, twitching as if Samantha wanted to get some. Reluctantly, lowering her hand took some effort.

A grin plastered on his face towards the end of the movie when Han Solo came from Yavin 4 saving Luke Skywalker's life.

Harry looked over to see Samantha's tongue fall out of her mouth seeing Han come to the rescue firing at Darth Vader's squad sending the dark lord hurdling away from the Death Star, " _ **YAHOO. YOU ARE ALL CLEAR KID NOW LET'S BLOW THIS THING AND GO HOME.**_ "

Harry was filled with excitement as the boy watched as the battle station of the Empire went up in smoke as it exploded into millions of pieces.

" _Remember. The force will be with you, always._ " What the heck did that mean? Oh, Star Wars was going to leave so many questions running around in his head. Samantha giggled as she whispered, "How about the next time I come over I'll bring Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars: Return of the Jedi?"

Seeing his reaction made her quietly giggle as his jaw lost all its feeling and went slack.

As the movie ended the two of them walked out of the theater, still, Harry was in shock having that been his first movie was so amazing he couldn't begin to express.

"I can't wait to bring Ginny to one of these though she'll possibly oogle at every muggle based object making a lovable fool of herself making people think she is…" Finger to his chin in thought trying to find the right word.

"Bloody mental." Smiled Samantha finishing the seemingly simple sentence. Harry nodded with an embarrassing blush.

A nice looking couple walked by giving a wink at the brown-haired 12-year-old girl, "Cute couple you are." Smiled the woman who looked to be in her mid-sixties.

Samantha instantly rounded on the woman responding in kind, "Oh, sorry madam. We aren't a couple. My friend already has a girlfriend." The woman, realizing her mistake hastily apologized before following the man she was with into a restaurant next to the theater.

After arriving back within the ' _safety_ ' of the Dursley family home both friends took to the stairs climbing to his bedroom to where their eyes were almost popping out of their heads when seeing that a television and a computer have been put in the room. Both preteens had to do a double-take to make sure this was the right room.

It was.

Dudley walked by mumbling how could they give the wizard a tv and computer, while only he has a computer and the TV in the kitchen.

Both chuckled their amusement toward Samantha's unfortunate ex. Soon both sat on his bed and looked at the news channel which was for some reason covering Egypt, luckily not Giza but Suez gaining a sigh of relief from Harry thinking something might have happened.

"Bloody hell. When I saw the news report of Egypt appear on the screen. I thought something horrible had happened." Harry had unknowingly said the word 'appear' in the sentence and from the ministry letter they told him to say appear so something was about to happen any second now.

As both continued to watch the news a thunderous loud **CRACK** was heard in the room. It made the duo jump around scared for a mere few seconds before the two looked at his closet and heard whimpering.

Harry grabbed a beating sized book before running lightly over to the knob of the closet and swung it open ready for the intruder, however, recognition filled his eyes seeing what laid before him.

From the closet came Dobby came barreling out from the darkness with a thud to the floor, horrifying Samantha but she didn't scream thankfully, "H... H-Harry what is that?" But before Harry could say who the little creature was it spoke for her instead.

The pale Dobby bowed, "I am Dobby dear girl. Dobby only comes to see how Harry Potter is doing back at home away from Hogwarts." Harry eyed him quizzically, "You aren't trying to keep me away from Hogwarts again are you?" Dobby shook his head rapidly.

"No-no-no… Dobby is glad Harry Potter has slain the dreaded Basilisk from down in the Chamber of Secrets. Dobby has something to say sir, something you'll really enjoy. Oh, and Harry Potter has gained a house elf. Me. I know Dobby was freed by Harry Potter but serving you is out of the kindness of my heart..."

Samantha was the first to pipe up, "Well that is great Dobby. Anyway, you said good news? Well give it to us?" She asked nicely.

Dobby smiled, "I like you, Potter has made nice friend. Harry Potter sir, Dobby only intercepted this letter from Weasley family to get it here faster. Dobby hopes Harry Potter doesn't mind." He bowed respectfully before giving the letter to his friend.

"Not at all my friend." Smiled the young wizard.

The exuberant house-elf shyly slid his foot across the ground.

Harry ripped the top off taking the letter out which had all the Weasley's he knew on it in a picture with the background being the pyramids, "Wow. Interesting place." Samantha said having not seen anything from Egypt in her life, "...It is almost out of this world and aww is that your Ginny?" Asked the brown-haired girl pointing to the only girl in the picture with a large smile on her face and Egyptian-style clothing on.

A smile came on Harry's face noticing how happy this place made her, "Yes." The dark-haired boy nodded, "That is Ginny Weasley the girl of my dreams." Samantha giggled hearing that come from him but he couldn't take it back now as he had just said it.

There was something else in the note which was a letter from… Ginny in big fat bold letters and that is something when she is angry.

Harry gulped preparing for if it was a howler or not and was scared. Hedwig was prepared to fly out the window, her eyes wide in anticipation.

Slowly undoing the stamp, Harry sighed with relief when seeing it was just writing. But something scared him, how could she know about the girl sitting next to him. It was then he heard Dobby banging his head on the door, "Dobby is sorry… Dobby told Ginny about new girl but assured both are just friends. Ms. Weasley understood but was still in progress with the letter." Harry held up his hand telling him to stop talking and began to read the letter sweating.

' _ **HARRY JAMES POTTER.**_ _Samantha huh? Who is she? Are you replacing me? Oh, wait why would you? We are perfect for one another, but I digress, who is she? Hmm? Dobby the house-elf you freed tells me you are friends with her after catching your cousin bad-mouthing you, which he deserved that break up._ '

Samantha smirked liking this Ginny Weasley girl already.

A nervous chuckle followed, ' _Still though I can't wait to see you at the end of the summer it is so hot in Egypt. I love it here but love it back home as well where we could have rescued you from those blasted relatives of yours. I am having a blast with Bill, one of my brothers, who is just the coolest I wish you could meet. Hopefully in the future._ '

Samantha smiled at Harry, "If only she was here with you." She sighed happily, wanting to meet Ginny.

Harry gulped as he continued reading the letter before handing it to Samantha who took it softly before she fell backward in a fit of giggles, hand over her mouth trying to suppress them.

' _I miss you with all my heart Harry, can't wait to attend Hogwarts next year as a couple for the whole year instead of just the last few months ahahaha._

 _With lots of love_

 _Ginny Weasley_

 _PS. Samantha if you are reading this and if I found out you have turned my Harry against his love for me, I will not let you live another day. Anyway… Byyyyeeee_ '

Both occupants burst out laughing when reading what was on the note. Harry smiled as both of them write down a response.

Samantha lied back completely content on how she had written her own part of the message.

Walking over to the perch in the right corner of the room, Hedwig eyed the piece of parchment in her master's hand, "Please take this to Ginny Weasley, Hedwig. Take breaks though girl. Egypt is pretty far away." He pats her head making Hedwig give a little loving hoot before flying out the window towards the direction she was told to fly.

Smiling over his success he returned to the bed to watch the television Samantha had bought for him, with her money, of course, for being friends it was fun. Finally, a friend who isn't magical who likes him for being himself instead of Dudley forcing others to hate him.

Dudley sat outside the door listening in on the conversation so desperately wanting her back but knew it was fruitless for what he had done to Harry.

Vernon soon wandered up the stairs, sneering at his one and only son for blocking the hallway with his legs, "Be proper boy. Samantha doesn't want you, accept that fact. You bluntly said all that stuff to the boy knowing she was in the damn house." Mr. Dursley grabbed Dudley by the collar of his shirt before dragging him to his own room.

Meanwhile, outside #4 Privet Drive in the bushes a pair of eyes were watching the upstairs window eyeing Harry and his friend.

These pair of eyes belonged to a big, shaggy black dog as it whined dragging its paw through the dirt.

' _I shall get you out of that damn house at some point Harry. If it is the last thing I do… I bet your redheaded friends would really enjoy you being out of that house..._ '

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 10**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **Ginny, Ron and George go into the Pyramid and accidentally get lost… Because of George. Now, with nothing but barely any light from a muggle flashlight can the 3 of them escape this eternal darkness and back into the light? What will their parents say about this? Will Ginny risk breaking the law to escape the pyramid? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 9**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please?**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for the arc finale: Chapter 10: Egypt and the Pyramids.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for the Prisoner of Azkaban Arc Premiere: Chapter 11: Up up and Away you go Marge.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Ron… Ginny just back away slowly. Damn it I wish I could do magic now I got the three of us stuck in here, inside a muggle built pyramid, trapped with no means of escape. Unless… QUICK RON GRAB THAT RUSTY LOOKING SPEAR. GINNY REMEMBER WHEN I TAUGHT YOU GYMNASTICS? NOW WOULD BE THE PERFECT TIME TO USE YOUR ATHLETIC SKILLS..."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 10**


	10. Weasley's Never Surrender

**Edited 5-7-2020**

 **This is the final chapter of the Chamber of Secrets arc. Next up is the storyline of Prisoner of Azkaban and oh boy, will there be a long list of new events happening alongside the main plotline of Sirius Black.**

 **Aunt Marge arrives at the Dursleys home next chapter and the same thing will happen to her as it did in the movie. It is just that this time she won't be saved by the officials from the ministry as they see the obnoxious woman as a threat to Harry's well being and choose to not deflate her at all.**

 **Expect no more big appearances from Aunt Marge in the future after the next chapter haha. Who else despises that obnoxiously rude woman? I know I do as from what other fanfics I've read I like how the writers get her on point and have something amusing or bad happen to the woman, who, in fact, deserves everything that is coming to her.**

 **Wow, this story is now over 23,000 views. That is insane. Awesome. Thanks for all the views guys and gals. I never thought it would gain this much attraction so quickly… Wait. Oh, right. It has been out for a year already haha.**

 **Keep the views and such coming people I would really appreciate it.**

 **Alright, let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Chamber of Secrets arc Finale**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: While the Weasley's visit the country of Egypt while staying in Giza, Harry remains in the United Kingdom to suffer from the Dursleys only for Aunt Petunia to have a change of heart for he is growing up. Samantha, the ex-girlfriend of Dudley, takes it upon herself to befriend the lonely, sad wizard to become friends. It worked now they are friends. How will Ginny see this girl? Will they not get along very well? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 10: Egypt and Pyramids**

3 months later, about 6 days off from September 1st, the Weasley family were currently on their last day in Egypt where they would leave Bill until whenever he decides it best to move back to England while Charlie will head back to Romania.

Ginny was giddy, thoughts of making out with Harry plaguing her mind causing the redhead to constantly giggle to herself. She and Harry have written over several notes to each other for the last several weeks, exchanging small gifts like pictures and small ornaments.

Now she would return to the love of her life to go to her 2nd year with her boyfriend while he goes into his 3rd year. The little redhead just couldn't stop squealing and giggling over just thinking of seeing her Harry again.

Fred was getting very irritated with the constant sounds of giggling. It was driving the genius prankster crazy.

Why did Ginny have to listen to Harry when he said that she should go to Egypt? She could have been back in England right now having rescued Harry from the Dursleys and celebrate his 13th birthday for the first time as a couple a few days ago?" Ginny puffed a huge gust of air out of her system secretly pissed beyond relief now only because she missed Harry's birthday.

A knock on the door knocked Ginny out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She said kindly.

George popped his head in, "Ginny my dearest sister, favorite out of all our unfortunate siblings." Ginny chuckled, "How would you like as a late birthday present to go to one of the pyramids? Huh? Huh?" Ginny turned to meet the ever troublesome eyes of her brother George Weasley, but instead of contemplating the word favorite sibling was now planted in her head and so she decided that it was best to go, after all, it was only a late birthday present. What could go wrong there?

A man sat in the corner of the hotel's dining room as the two passed eyeing them with great curiosity, "The pyramid eh? They'll step on the trap door I know it. Well, I guess we'll never be seeing those kidlets again." Sighed the man bowing his hat over his face as snores soon began.

Ron walked up to the duo in a crazy desert explorer outfit which confused Ginny, as the only thing the redhead girl was wearing was a sleeveless v-neck, belly showing, tan shorts, and sneakers, "Oi why are you wearing that sis? Are you wanting to attract guys other than Harry towards you?" A stinging sensation soon made its way to Ron's cheek. Ginny had slipped him hard.

"I see stars…" Said the youngest son of the Weasley family, who had just made a sexual joke in front of the youngest, "Seriously Ronald? **I AM 12 YEARS OLD. I AM NOT A FLIPPING MIDDLE-AGED TEENAGER TRYING TO ATTRACT THE ATTENTION OF OTHER BOYS.** " Screamed Ginny at the top of her lungs, George chuckled.

Patting the younger food-loving Weasley on the back George grinned, "Aww cheer up Ronniekins. Maybe think of a girl you really like… Hem hem… Hermione?" Shrugged George with an eye open to see his brother's reaction. There was none.

Ginny smirked knowing what was about to come next like George used to do when she was a little girl having a massive crush on a certain boy in glasses.

Dejectedly sighing in defeat the older brother turned only to gasp, "Oh my days. Ron is that pretty little Hermione in nothing but a swimsuit waving you toward her to swim in the nearby lake? Bonkers she is looking at you like there is no tomorrow." He smiled hoping Ron would fall for the simple trick.

"Bingo," Ginny whispered up at him, noticing Ron was twitching to look in the direction George was pointing to.

Ginny joined in, "Oh Ron look she is making heart shapes with her hands, how adorable. I should do that with Harry." Then like that the youngest Weasley left the pranking business trying to think what to do with Harry this upcoming year.

It was too much and Ron spun around expecting to see the girl of his dreams, yet, nobody but a fat old man in a lounge chair by the pool is where he was pointed to.

Turning slowly back to George, Ron witnessed his brother laughing hysterically on the ground almost choking on the lack of air.

"Not cool you bloody git. Sod off…" Ron's cheeks tinted with a shade of red from an embarrassing blush. Ginny giggled seeing him that way, "You know Ron I should rubbing this in your face." Smirked the sister Weasley, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

' _Uh oh…_ ' Ron thought bracing himself for what this devil's spawn was going to say to him.

Ginny, with an amused smirk, bent down towards his ear whispering, "It just dawned on me that you, Ron are still single while I have been living it up. It must be embarrassing to be outdone by your little sister. Hehehe." A giggle soon followed leaving the stunned Ron Weasley where he sat in the scorching hot sandy desert.

George picked him up looking back at the hotel in the process, "The Inn was the perfect hospitality while in this country, right Ron?" Only getting a wordless nod in return.

As the trio set off towards Giza that was 2 miles down the road from their outskirts hotel, Ginny took out a map just in case they get lost. It was a magical map that if its user is to become lost it'll point him or her in the right direction to civilization. On the paper right now was pointed towards the pyramids of Giza.

Scabbers watched from the window of the hotel room, face solemn, eyes in tears, however, on the inside was so much different.

' _I shall escape one day to find the dark lord. Just someday I'll be free from this family…_ ' An inner voice spoke in distaste for the Weasley family, only finding them tolerable because of their love for him, an unknown to be alive death eater.

Suddenly, like a mirage on the horizon, a black dog watched the window eyeing him down in a killing rage and a man standing next to him, a look of betrayal on his face. Scabbers jumped from the window knowing who was he was looking at, ' _Sirius… Remus… My old friends…_ ' Whimpered the rat in his thoughts.

While outside they were thought of to only be mirages, in fact, they were real and were walking towards the hotel with great haste with the black dog remaining outside to snatch the rat if the need was required.

Meanwhile, as Ginny, Ron, and George walked up onto a sandy dune, the trio overlooked the vast landscape of the town of Giza below with shadows of the pyramids reaching to the dune they stood on. Ginny was ecstatic and couldn't bear not being in there to explore yet.

Her red hair flying crazily around her head as the Weasley's youngest kept looking around the room making people think this little girl would get whiplash if she is not too careful.

As they came into an empty room that was down with a stunning hallway, the trio looked on with mirth at the amazing tapestry, gorgeous drawings of many Egyptian legends linked with either the Sphinx or the pyramids. As they stepped on some stone a piece of it was shoved downward, "Uh oh… **IT'S A TRAP.** "

Ginny, growling, glared at her bumbling prankster who had accidentally stepped on a trap door, "George you should've known b…" Before being able to finish the rant was when out from underneath them the flooring collapsed from the combined pressure of three people.

The three of them tumbled into the dark underground crypt that said the Tupt Crypt in Egyptian written in faded ink.

George slowly stood up grasping his shoulder form the massive pain inflicted upon it. Ron massaged his aching jaw while Ginny had to crawl over to a piece of rubble in order to push herself up feeling the numbness present on her thighs slowly dissipate as she ascended.

Fred was suddenly by the entrance above them, "Hey, you guys alright?" His voice filled with nothing but worry. That is what told Ginny that this was no prank and that they had actually fallen into a dark, foggy crypt.

Her breathing intensified as the now 12-year-old thought that voices could be heard further in, scratch that, howls and cries of horror.

George heard it too, "Hey Fred. Light in my hand please?" Fred knew that code before reaching into his pocket pulling out three flashlights, looking at them in worry, "Promise to find a way out guys? I don't feel like losing three siblings in one day." Tone sounding like a joking tone.

Ginny glared at her older brother, "We die. Explain to Harry who it is to blame." With that and a puff of air, Ginny, Ron, and George steadily made their way into the dark crypt. Fred was groaning, hoping not to have to explain the deaths of his siblings, just thinking of it terrified his inner being.

Switching on the switch of the flashlight the muggy, broken and terrifying crypt seemed to hold a bit of horror, terrible sounds echoing passed their ears scaring little Ginny to death.

Peeking around a corner, Ginny screamed so loudly that George almost passed out from fear, "Ginny bear what is wrong?" As he as well looked around the corner, eyes widened in shock and despair as a fresh body lied dead on the floor, guts splayed out on the cold ground.

Writing on the cave wall opposite them caught Ron's attention, "Hey you two, writing on this wall says ' _He who has entered, disturbed and or ravaged my crypt shall face the wrath of Queen Cleopatra's past mistakes._ ' What does this mean? Reckon it has to do with this dead man?" Ron asked pointing at them, which both just shrugged their shoulders, knowledge of this unknown to them.

However, an eerie groan caught their attention as they turned around to see a mummy, Cleopatra's mummy form, "Leave now… Or die intruders…" Hissed the dead woman.

Ron tried to run away but George yanked him back while trying to speak reason, "I… I'm sorry, ma'am… I mean my queen. We just fell down here and are trying to find a way out. Honest."

Arching backward laughter was heard from the deranged, rotten fleshed, dead queen as the old queen faced the ceiling, " **EHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA.** I see you are trapped. Very well." Their faces paled as the undead queen's eyes glowed red as sounds of groans vibrated through her decayed throat, " **GUARDS OF QUEEN CLEOPATRA. SERVANTS OF THE DEAD. KILL THESE CHILDREN WHO DARE DISTURB US…** " George pushed Ginny behind him for protection.

The dead queen eyed him curiously, "Interesting little girl. I hate little girls after one tried to stab me. I shall not participate in the hunt, but they will kill you, kill all three of you." George snarled, " **OVER MY DEAD BODY.** "

The possessed spirit smirked evilly, "That. That can most definitely be arranged. Goodbye children." With a snap of the boney fingers, a wall slowly slid downward revealing an even more terrifying sight. There behind the grimy wall is an army of undead warriors, or what muggles would dub them as mummies.

The evil queen gave a wicked smirk, "We can't go to the surface because of the man-made horrors of the future… As well as the horrid sun. We make due killing others venturing down into this crypt of the dead." Ron whined behind Ginny, casting an annoyed look behind at Ron made the quivering brother shut the hell up.

The three of them began running as the army of the undead stumbled after them into the chilling darkness, unable to barely see anything even with the flashlights in their shaking hands.

Unfortunately for them, a slope sent them tumbling down into a large oval-shaped dining room where a massive brazier on the table lit up showcasing new guests, armored covered mummies, "Oh look are we going to be sat down for dinner?" Already forgetting about why they were running in the first place Ron tried to grab the food only for George to slap his wrist away.

Neither of them paid attention to Ginny as a big, angry mummy slashed at her forearm causing a gash to open making Ginny scream in pain. George acted quickly wrapping a headband that was bought from the market earlier around the wound. As they ran and ran George started to lose hope and that they would die sometime down here.

The worst happened. At the same time, their flashlights went out when they entered what looked to be gladiatorial arena indoors underground.

Back outside, Fred was pacing at least 5 times around the room concerning himself on how to find a way to rescue the family trapped down in the crypt. As he neared the hole in the ground he was suddenly pushed by someone before hitting the ground Fred could have sworn he saw a rat faced-like man waving down at him before everything went black.

From above the man scowled, "No… I didn't kill him damn it. The dark lord… Wi-Will not be pleased… I should return to him sometime within the next few years…" As he turned to leave a familiar man was standing there, "Going somewhere, Pettigrew?" Peter stared in shock at his old friend, "You'll pay for what you did to James and Lily." Said the main in prison outfit.

The now found out man by the name of Peter Pettigrew awkwardly waved at his old friend, "Sirius… My old friend…" Sirius held up a hand to silence him, however, before having a chance to strike, Pettigrew transformed back into the rat before scurrying out into the desert to hopefully reach the hotel again.

Sirius went back to dog form as his ears picked up chatter coming. A tour, uh oh, better run. Is what came to his mind as he took off towards where Lupin was waiting.

Back in the crypt, the trio was still running through the endless amounts of corridors, almost falling their deaths like 5 times.

George almost tripped on a decaying skeleton arm sticking out of the ground before turning to his younger siblings, "Ron… Ginny just back away slowly. Damn it I wish I could do magic now I got the three of us stuck in here, inside a muggle built pyramid, trapped with no means of escape."

Ginny started to cry, "G… George I'm scared… This is bringing back memories of…" Ron slapped his hand over her mouth at least trying to not make her say the name of the chamber out loud. Sensing his worry, Ginny nodded.

Removing the hand from her mouth caused her to only whimper, "Gaaa… Man, I wish this was at Hogwarts where **WE CAN USE FLIPPING MAGIC TO GET OUT OF THIS SITUATION.** " Ginny was shocked at the way George was getting so angry, so unlike the boy, she has grown up with.

George grabbed a rock chucking it at the cursed mummy only for it to knock its arm off as it still advanced on them.

The girl hugged Ron tight, "I'm so scared…" Ron wrapped an arm around his sister's waist pulling her close to him, "Eyes up Ginny." Looking upward there was a light far above which raised the Weasley daughter spirit within her, " **HELP US PLEASE… HELP. MOM. DAD… BILL… ANYBODY.** "

She suddenly winced in pain as her headache from the trap door came back disrupting her thoughts as well as an arm shot up from the ground grabbing a fistful of her own wrist, " **AHHHH…** " Ginny screamed being dragged to the ground like quicksand.

A white light filled the room as George yelled. " **LUMOS MAXIMA.** " The whole crypt bathed in a bright white light scaring the mummies, horrible screams filled the dark crypt causing the arm around the youngest Weasley to relinquish its grip on the forearm of Ginny.

With a sigh of relief, George turned around only for the entire mummy crypt to suddenly be walking toward them, " **BACK UP. BACK UP YOU TWO.** " The two younger siblings complied with Ron wrapping his arms around Ginny trying to pull the shaking girl away, George staying while firing his gun gifted to him by Fred who had bought it off a merchant in town.

" **STAY BACK YOU CURSED CREATURES, STAY BACK.** " With each pull of the trigger, each body after body fell to the ground in groaning agony.

George began to take a full-on sprint down the cramped space the two siblings backed into firing the gun into the horde of the undead.

It was horrifying as the groans, moans, and screeches from the undead mummies caused George to begin firing wildly into the pitch-black darkness not giving a damn if anyone living was on the other side of the mass of the horde.

"Sod off you big ugly creatures." Cried George until he heard another scream, " **AHHHHHHH…** " A scream that echoed from behind him that sounded an awful lot like, " **GINNY? RON?** " With having to reload the pistol Glock George once again charged down the way his siblings only to come across a scene he wished to never see.

Ron and Ginny were pinned into a corner by advancing mummies. George looked at the remaining in the room then down to his gun, "10 bullets left." He balled his fist determined, "10 shots. 10 kills." Firing at them all one by one, George managed to do it all within a span of just under 10 seconds.

Ginny cheered before running to her brother hugging him tightly. Ron saw a cog in the corner, wires connecting to every door of the room. A smirk grew on the 13-year-olds face, "I got an idea. I'm going to close the doors." George turned facing the corridor, ready to go to the ministry court to defend his actions, luckily they won't be as severe as there aren't any muggles around at all.

With a simple kick, the cog, unfortunately, spun the opposite direction that lit up the braziers along the sides of the walls.

On these walls hung bodies of the dead trying to in vain to attack the intruders.

Ron looked so defeated as the cog wouldn't go back the way he wanted it to.

Cleopatra's army slowly grew closer and closer to the trio. George grinned bravely, "Looks like this where we make our last stand." George commanded through a grit teeth grin. Ginny, accepting the fact, took out her wand as well damning herself to underage magic law, "Screw this. If I get expelled from Hogwarts for trying to defend myself… So be it." Ron hid in the corner, cowering in the dirt.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You are so useless, Ronald Weasley." Ron whined pointing a shaky finger towards the southern exit where a massive spider stared the arachnophobia young man, "S… Spider…" Ginny looked where he was pointing only to see nothing but a guillotine.

Blowing a strand of hair out of her face the female turned back to the front door. Right as she did a hand exited from the darkness trying to grab her.

George smacked it away, "Damn it all. I guess we are going to die they are coming in from all sides." Eyes darting across every landing in the room, the older brother landed hungry, helping eyes upon a rusty looking spear and a wall low enough for Ginny to parkour her way up. Smiling lightly to himself, Ginny was an excellent gymnast when needed to be.

Eyeing each exit that was amassed with the undead, George began to get worried but he voiced his concern, "Remember. Stand together, not apart. We are Weasleys, cowards cower in fear, but we Weasley's know when to not back down."

The tension with the speech died when Ron threw his arms around George clinging on for dear life, "Unless… **QUICK RON GRAB THAT RUSTY LOOKING SPEAR. GINNY REMEMBER WHEN I TAUGHT YOU GYMNASTICS? NOW WOULD BE THE PERFECT TIME TO USE YOUR ATHLETIC SKILLS...** " Both siblings looked where their brother was pointing to and nodded.

Meanwhile, Fred sat at where the trap door had collapsed still lying on the cold ground unconscious when a pair of soft arms grabbed him into a hug which woke him up in an instant, "Mom? Quick we have to rescue everyone they journeyed into the pyramid to find a way out…" Molly gasped before calling for Arthur, husband to her, father to the rest. He, Charlie, and Bill came down sliding along the broken door to the ground in front of the rest of the family.

Arthur Weasley jogged over, "Yes dear? Is something the matter?" Fred pointed into the darkness, "George, Ron, and Ginny went in there hoping to find a way out. The floor just collapsed on us guys. I ended up down here on pure accident before blacking out when hitting the ground and I think the 3 of them are in danger." Fred expressed showing worry for the rest of the family.

The Weasley patriarch patted Fred on the shoulder thankfully, "You are a great kid Fred. A troublemaker, but great."

Suddenly, screams and groans echoed passed their ears, familiar screams. All their eyes widened in horror, " **BILL. CHARLIE. WITH ME. LET'S GO SAVE YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTER.** " The three charged into the darkness igniting a white light onto the tips of the men's wands.

In the battle against the undead, George stood gaping in horror as Ginny, who was grasping her side having broken two ribs upon landing on the ground kicking several heads off of the undead mummies.

"George… I… I am sorry. I love you all so much." Cried Ginny, tears leaking down her cheeks.

Moving to cover his wounded sister, George threw a grenade that was laid across the ground from a World War 2 Italian soldier, who must have ventured down here not knowing what could happen.

The sounds of a metal object cutting through the dense air, fast and low made George smirk to himself knowing Ron was keeping the ones in the Southern exit busy.

"Weasley pride. Hopefully, when people discover our bodies down here... They'll know that we Weasley's never surrendered." Whispered the brown-eyed girl though her whisper echoed around the cave inspiring Ron to cut faster, George to spur them on and for Ginny to start chucking throwing knives in every open door direction.

Spinning on the spot a throwing knife barely missed a mummy advancing towards Ginny, faster than normal as Ginny jumped out of the way from the creature before it turned to lunge at her, only in time for Ron to slice it in half, "Bloody hell I am brilliant." Giggling in agreement, Ginny stood up throwing 2 knives at a time hitting mummy after mummy, a smirk of satisfaction on that little pretty face of hers.

As Ginny held this smirk minutes later it fell as a wall collapsed allowing the undead another means of entry, "This is the end boys. Let's make this last stand the greatest in the history of magic. We'll possibly go down in the books most likely if we are found." Ginny called throwing several knives at every single undead walking near her.

George grinned dodging a hand from one, "Great enthusiasm my dear sister, you got that right. Weasley's until the end." Ginny grinned with a nod not even thinking of herself being married to Harry right now as she was busy trying to survive.

It was then when Ginny saw something that made her scream in joy. Their father.

" **GET AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN YOU UNDEAD CREATURES.** " Out of the corridor that the 3 siblings had come down arrived their father followed by a very pissed off Bill and Charlie, "Boys get Ron and George safely away. I'll get your sister." Arthur demanded as the three of them fought their way through the undead.

Ginny jumped into his arms, "Daddy…" She squealed forgetting that she swore to call her dad, dad now.

He smiled, "Hello, sweetheart let's get you out of here." The Weasley's charged out of the chamber down the narrow corridor, and out into familiar territory. Charlie turned around calling out, " **REDUCTO.** " Destroying the roof of that entrance caving in the burial chamber in rubble.

Once above ground, the family rejoined Fred, Molly, and Percy back at the hotel where everyone gathered in a big family hug.

"We better get ourselves packing ladies and gentlemen. We are headed back to England tomorrow night heading for the Leaky Cauldron because as I've heard Harry is staying there after running away from home." Arthur shrugged.

Ginny glared at her father, "Why would Harry run away?" Her eyes slits while glaring at him.

Arthur shrugged, "Beats me, though I did get a report just a few minutes ago stating that it was because of anger induced accidental magic." Ginny nodded her head accepting the fact that it was out of anger, probably being with the Dursleys.

Ginny sighed lovingly, "Aww Harry… I can't wait to see him. I can't wait until my 2nd year starts. I just hope it is a lot better. Nothing could possibly go wrong."

Fred snickered, "Words said right before disaster." Said the boy rolling his eyes.

George followed up on it, "I saw an article once about 50+ phrases said before a disaster."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Shut up…" She mumbled.

Going over to her red sheeted bed, the girl pulled out the letter Harry had sent her a few months ago after her asking about who Samatha was. A smile came to her face knowing he'd never cheat.

' _Dear Ginny_

 _I miss you so much it hurts. We've never been away this long from each other, it is killing me, sitting here at the Dursleys. Samantha is the only company, besides Hedwig, I have had and it is pretty fun to see what I've been missing out on the 11 years I been used by those damn muggles._

 _Though now Aunt Petunia is actually being genuinely nice to me after finding out about my relationship with you. I miss you, hopefully, we can have a date at Hogwarts. Hopefully._

 _Hi, Ginny, this is Samantha. Just to let you know you have the best man imaginable. You are very lucky to have someone like Harry, you wouldn't even know. Having been told about you makes it even more exciting at the prospect of meeting you. I hope to meet you before you go back to… Uh, Hogwarts?_

 _Back to Harry. Hey, sweetheart. Please tell your family I miss them, in fact, you the most. Hahaha._

 _Anyway gotta go. I can't wait to see you again._

 _Love Harry Potter_ '

A smile escaped onto the girl's face as the one holding the letter uncontrollably began to giggle at her boyfriend's letter. Exciting was less to describe how it felt to being seeing Harry again.

Ginny is more ecstatic to see her love it has been so long since she has had a good snog. The train ride was wonderful on their way home while they made out.

Looking outside at the far off pyramids, Ginny reassured herself quietly, "Nothing worse than last year can happen this year right? I mean it's just Sirius Black, not You-Know-Who." Ginny then laid down on her bed to get in some early sleep in before leaving on a long journey home tomorrow.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 11**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **With the new school year for Hogwarts coming up soon, Harry prepares for the eventual train ride from platform 9¾ along for the ride with his 4 best friends. Unfortunately, plans come to a halt when Aunt Marge, sister to Vernon arrives making fun of Harry's lineage. In a rage, Harry runs away… Where does he go? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 10 I hope you enjoyed the suspense that this chapter brought.**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? I would greatly love for more people to come and enjoy this story.**

 **NEXT: Prisoner of Azkaban arc premiere: Stay tuned for Chapter 11: Up up and Away you go Marge**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 12: The Knight Bus Escapade.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **The boy's father was probably a drunk. Mother no doubt a whore who only wanted money, Petunia how could you stand such a thing? If this boy would have been dropped on my doorstep it would have been straight to the orphanage with him. I would be laughing myself silly."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 11**


	11. Up up and Away you go, Marge

**Edited 5-7-2020**

 **I just realized I probably don't need to edit every single chapter. I believe the only ones that need editing are the ones with spoilers and unnecessary crap filling up the credits.**

 **How are you all liking the story so far? Do you enjoy my version of Hinny and other events so far?**

 **Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad this story is gaining some new attention. I guess that is what I get when telling people about this story online.**

 **I actually have to add new scenes to some of these chapters due to removing parts of the opening and ending credits. Oh, well. It isn't very hard due to just having to write very little.**

 **Let's get on with this chapter, shall we?**

 **Please, review it when you can.**

 **Recommend this story to your family and friends who are into the Harry Potter series as well.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Prisoner of Azkaban arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: An escapade into one of the pyramids turned nightmarish for the trio consisting of Ginny, Ron, and George as a trap door collapsed from underneath them sending the three of them into a crypt of the long-dead queen Cleopatra only for her soul to revive to summon an army to devour of the children. Luckily, all were saved in time before heading to England to the Leaky Cauldron. Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 11: Up up and away**

 **you go, Marge.**

 **The previous day before the Weasley's incident in the pyramid.**

In the early hours of August 26th, 7 days before the journey to his 3rd year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter sat in his room covered by his blankets whispering a spell that if used without the witnessing of muggles wouldn't get you in trouble.

Harry was attempting at homework for potions Snape had given out before the end of the summer, grinning as it was noted how you had to remember how to use the ingredients well or else you'd black out for only a second before waking up with buck teeth for about a day.

It was pitch dark in the small room at Privet Drive as it was the middle of the damn night and Harry was practicing, "Lumos… Maxima… Lumos… Maxima…" Footsteps could be heard from two rooms down. Quickly, Harry tucked himself in hoping not to get caught by Uncle Vernon.

Yanking the door open Vernon looked around before shutting the door after glaring at a very wide awake Hedwig.

"Stupid bird," Vernon mumbled lowly, closing the door with a soft crack. When the coast was very, very clear, Harry shot up underneath his covers once again flipping the page to where he had left off.

"Hedwig." He asked coming out from underneath the covers. The snowy white owl lovingly responded with a hoot. Harry chuckled, "Please, warn me if you hear footsteps in the hall alright girl?" A small nod from the bird was all he got. Hedwig increased her attention to hear for the sounds out in the hall.

"Lumos… Maxima… Lumos… Maxima…" The sound of the wand igniting the charm made the boy grin greatly, Hedwig hooted happily, so Harry knew it wasn't an alarming noise.

"L… L-Lumos… M-Maxima… Lumos… Maxima…" It had been an hour, tired as he was, Harry was about to go to bed when Hedwig started to hoot quietly in alarm.

Quickly, Harry shoved the book back into the open book bag on the side of the bed before closing his eyes, smirking to himself as Vernon again opened the door to only find nothing wrong.

"I must be hearing things." Said his uncle quietly closing the door, though waiting with the door opened a crack to see if Harry would do anything. Hedwig gave the cruel man an annoyed screech causing Vernon to close the door all the way.

"Blasted bird." Sneered Vernon with his teeth bared in anger.

Harry rolled over beaming at Hedwig who hooted delightfully, covered in the moonlight making her look like a heavenly owl.

Grabbing the remote off of the nightstand next to his bed Harry switched the T.V. onto one of the classic networks. He sighed watching Dragon Ball, a show his friend Angel, who lived in America as of right now, brought up on the way home from school. It was a weird show to him, yet intriguing.

"Japan makes this? Interesting. Ginny and I should visit there sometime." Suddenly the door opened revealing an overly ecstatic Vernon with a victorious grin, "Caught you red han…" Looking around Vernon rolled his eyes upon thinking his nephew was doing magic but apparently it the opposite as the TV was on.

Eyes as slits, Vernon pointed at Harry, teeth gritted and all, "I'll be watching you boy, mumbling and all that in the dark. That is right. I heard you, it may not have been your freakish ways but I heard you mumbling to the bird of yours." Harry just eyed him.

Vernon balled his fist, "What are you looking at freak? Do you want your annual beating?" Harry shook his head, "No offense but you really need to stop acting like it is the medieval times and be more modern." The Potter boy laid down continuing to watch television.

Blinking out of shock with no words to say just made his nephew chuckle, "You know other people talk with their animals even if they aren't that word you hate so much." Vernon blinked again, utterly speechless about what the wizard had just made him realize.

Vernon just grumbled a threat before leaving the room yet again to return to his room with the woman of his dreams, who had secretly not hated magic as much as he does.

Harry sighed as his door shut, yet there was no locking sound coming from the door, only power tools and metal clanking to the ground no more than 10 minutes later. Opening the door into the threshold of the small room Harry could see his uncle glancing at the door, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Following the fat man's gaze, his eyes widened to see there were no longer, except for the one that was normal, locks on the door keeping him locked in at whatever time of day.

Sighing, Vernon turned to Harry, grinning, "I have decided to take the locks off your door. You are 13 now and possibly won't cause trouble knowing how polite you are…" The smirk morphed into a frown, eyes into slits, "However, causing so much trouble will cause the locks to be reinstated. Understand Potter?"

Not cowering about the threat Harry simply put it as, "Yes, Uncle Vernon." With a nod, the man closed the door again as his nephew continued to watch the weird show that others refer to as Dragon Ball. The old male had nothing against the crazy, martial arts fighting show, just that it makes him uncomfortable.

Suddenly, outside Harry's window, an owl was staring in the window with a letter attached to its leg. Harry quickly let in the owl. The young teen noticed it was from a fellow friend in Gryffindor from school known as Penelope Jeslin Woodern, who was to be a 4th-year girl in Gryffindor this year.

"What could this girl want?" He asked himself with a smile while opening the letter.

' _Dear Harry_

 _Please, don't go looking for the man. I know you, you'll try to be the hero, get hurt, Ginny will be by your side crying. You shouldn't keep doing this._

 _As a girl who cares about you, Harry, as a friend please don't go looking for SB. I beg of you, this year will possibly have everyone protecting you._

 _Can't wait to see you, Harry. You were a great friend to me last year, thank you._

 _Penelope Woodern._ '

Confusion. Utter confusion was written across Mr. Potter's face as the letter in front of him didn't show any meaning to what his friend meant, "Good job. The Pronoun game. Should have just told me who this guy is instead of acting like I already know…" Sneering at the letter, crumpling it up before throwing it in the trash bin on the other side of the room.

The sender owl hooted happily for delivering the message before flying back out the window into the dark, cloudless night like a bat.

"Damn I wish Ginny could just be here with me…" Sighed the young man desperate to have the girl who cared for him more than anything to be back in his arms.

Suddenly, an owl flew into the room one that looked to have black feathers, yet a white head. It is quite unusual. It had a letter in its beak before dropping it on Harry's bed covers, staring at it to Harry, to the letter again then flew out of the window.

As he watched it fly off into the night is when he decided to take the letter to rip it open and inside was a letter from a wizard known as River Township.

' _Dear Mr. Potter._

 _This year are visits to the outlying town located 2 miles away from that of your own school Hogwarts, inside the package that should be arriving within the next several seconds after this letter was given should be a guardians permission signed paper. Fill it out before mailing it back to 'Hogsmeade Owlery Correspondent.'_

 _We await your letter in return for you to have visitation rights to visit Hogsmeade. If you are unable to attend the outing weekends, do not fret, as during your 5th, 6th, and 7th year you shall need no permission._

 _Sincerely_

 _Owlery Correspondent- River Thorne Township._ '

A smile crawled onto Harry's face as he saw the plus 1 guest card for anyone. Even 1st years and 2nd years could tag along if given this card. Someone was already on Harry's mind with this notice.

He smiled knowing a certain redheaded beauty that would be filled to the brim with joy, as his guest, it would be amazing to have her there.

Hedwig was beside herself with joy, the snowy owl knew what her owner was thinking about asking Ginny to Hogsmeade.

Unfortunately, the owls hooting awoke Uncle Vernon once again before the man walked into the room to vent out the frustrations about having an owl living in the house, Harry hid the notes under the covers, hoping, just hoping Vernon won't find them so he could ask aunt petunia.

What shocked the teenage boy, Uncle Vernon didn't come into the room, however, mumbling about Aunt Marge and the airport was what he could hear through the closed wall to the hall.

Harry groaned loudly, very loudly, to the point that neighbors from about 3 blocks down could hear, concern written across their faces at what on Earth made that disgusting sound.

From where she was, Hermione thought that something like a ghost just moaned through her ears as she shot straight up in bed. Confusion, utter confusion was what the bookworm felt when seeing that no ghost was near the room.

Back at the Dursleys, Vernon opened the door, not in a fit of rage, but of curiosity, "Uh… Potter was that groan… From you? Neighbors outside are concerned about some ear-splitting groan that people could hear across the entire city?" This, stunned, even scared Harry. What if the ministry caught on even though it was an accidental case of magic.

Seeing the boy contemplating was good enough for him so Vernon laughed, "Never thought I would hear such a loud groan over Marge coming for a visit. I have a proposition for you, Harry. How about for tonight you stay in your room and hopefully Marge won't do anything. Deal?" He could see the boy nod, which made him snicker as the door closed.

As Harry turned on the Television, thoughts of Ginny clouded his once peaceful mind. He missed her, plain and simple. It wasn't the same without her, clutching to him in a great hug, hearing her laugh, giggle, lovingly look at him, share stories of the day. It just wasn't the same at all.

"Breakfast?" Looking towards the door is when he saw Aunt Petunia with a plate of Cinnamon Rolls, Eggs, and Toast." The clock on the wall read 7:00 AM. Seemingly a few hours had already gone by. Wow.

"Yes, please." Sitting up in bed was when he also showed the permission slip to Petunia who simply smiled with a nod before grabbing a pen and writing down the signature. The owl came back knowing it was signed and took it back to its headquarters.

Harry smiled at his aunt before going to chow down on the scrumptious cuisine in front of his awaiting eyes, "Yummy…" Petunia giggled at his reaction, "Listen, Harry. I'll cook for now on. I just realized we were working you like an indentured servant. No more Harry. For now on I won't be jealous about magic." Noticing the mistake that she had just said and seeing a questioning eyebrow being raised made her exit the room in haste.

Just shrugging it off Harry continued to eat. Oblivious to the hungry eyes of Hedwig. Which he soon actually noticed and gave her a bit of the eggs on the plate which she happily chowed down.

The doorbell rang and about a minute later, a less tomboyish Samantha walked into the room smiling at her best friend, "Hiya Harry how's it going?" She asked sitting on his bed eyeing his breakfast as it looked very delicious. Though she already had eaten before coming over.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry swallowed the food that currently partook residence in his mouth before speaking, "Not to good I just heard earlier that my bitch of aunt is coming over today."

Samantha's eyes watered at that statement, " **MARGE? GOD I HATE THAT WOMAN. IF ONLY I COULD RIP HER LIMB FROM LIMB I COULD. LAST TIME I SAW THAT PLUMP LADY SHE CALLED ME A… A… SLUT…** " Tears broke loose as she leaned her head on Harry's shoulder crying her pretty little eyes out.

Something inside Harry snapped. Seeing his best friend cry over this must mean something and it hurt knowing she was hurt. If Marge ever meets Ginny and acts the way she does, and tries to hurt her. Marge is dead no matter what.

"If something bad happens tonight I'm running away. If that does happen just meet me at Kings Cross before 11:00 AM between platforms 9 and 10 on September 1st understand?" Samantha nodded still crying, "I'm going to miss you, Harry. You are my best friend in the whole world I don't want to wait months for you to come back…" Harry squeezed the girl into a hug.

"It is alright. I will try to write to you if Ginny lets me haha." Ginny, the girl who Harry loves might be jealous, Samantha knows that as much. She gave out a little giggle, "No Harry that is quite alright. I don't want Ginny to get pissed about you writing to a girl who isn't someone she trusts or your own family hehe. Besides, I think I can do good knowing you are happier there. God, I wish I was magical." She let out a hopeful sigh.

She heard her best friend chuckling and gave him a teasing look, "Why, is my dear friend, Harry Potter, laughing at my dilemma? Hmm?" Though it was obvious that she couldn't contain her laughter either.

As both got up to leave the room, Samantha came over to Hedwig's cage patting the snowy white owl, "Hiya Hedwig. Missed you, girl." A soft hoot came after what she said. Samantha smiled loving how cute Hedwig is.

As both entered the hallway, Dudley crowded passed them, glancing back at his ex-girlfriend hoping to see regret for dumping him 3 months ago, however, to his sadness, Samantha only showed distaste in her eyes towards him.

Harry and Samantha left the house to go for a walk in the cold, frigid morning, not that it bothered the two as they went over to her house that was a mile away from his. They spent most of the day there before Samantha's mom came in saying that Petunia called to have Harry go home.

So Harry left after giving Samantha one last hug, "Good luck with Marge." She whispered in his ear angrily toward that woman's name. Her best friend nodded before running down the street to get home before that vile woman did.

An hour later as Harry was coming down to see if dinner was ready, the front door opened, and with it walked in the woman he hated with a passion.

The fat woman with blond curls stopped midway through the door upon seeing Harry and gave a grunt, "You are still here are you?" Sending a growl towards him.

Harry looked up at her, "Yes."

Marge rolled her eyes, "Who says yes in that ungrateful way?" The woman stared at him, "Take this boy and hang it up would you?" Shoving her coat in his arms.

About to respond a no, it only came out as a, " **AAAHHHH WHAT THE HELL…** " Looking down the dog that she had brought bit down into the boy's leg hard. Vernon walked in and gave a smirk, "Great job puggie." Then frowned at Harry.

Tears cascaded down his cheeks at the pain but instead of collapsing from fear, Harry kicked the door off of him, not once inspecting his leg.

He was then slapped, "How dare you slap my dog. He didn't do anything wrong you filth." Harry looked as if she was crazy, " **THAT CRAZY MUT JUST ALMOST BIT MY LEG OFF.** " All that Marge did was give a nasty looking smirk, "You were lucky it wasn't your ugly face boy."

After settling down at the table, Marge began to speak loudly, knowing this would get Harry angry.

"So. Did you say over the telephone that Harry Pooper here goes to a prison school for delinquents and mentally troubled children? That is good I suppose. Should treat this selfish boy some good manners. Maybe he will be a respectful boy one day in the eyes of society." She said taking a bite of her sushi.

Marge snickered seeing that Harry was getting antsy, "The boy's father was probably a drunk. Mother no doubt a whore who only wanted money, Petunia how could you stand such a thing? If this boy would have been dropped on my doorstep it would have been straight to the orphanage with him. I would be laughing myself silly." Vernon gave Harry the look that said ' _No dinner for tomorrow if you go on a rage_ ' but Harry couldn't help it.

The dog bite from earlier wasn't helping either as it throbbed under his sweats. Nobody helped either, could've had bloody helped if someone around this bloody house would give two shits to provide medical treatment.

The fat woman snickered towards her dog, patting the thing on the head, speaking to it like a baby, "Awww I bet you loved chewing the leg of that miserable excuse of a boy, didn't you? Maybe later before we leave you can tear his lower bits off." Said Marge not seeing the problem around that statement.

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and just glared in shock at Vernon's sister, who looked back with confusion. Vernon tried to say something, "M-Marge I think… I think that is highly unnecessary."

Marge looked offended with what her brother said, "Unnecessary? Vernon, surely you don't want this miserable excuse of a man breeding everywhere? What if they become criminals like this skinny oaf?" Her voice rising in anger at the prospect of such a brother defending this hated child.

Harry stared in astonishment, not in awe, but in anger, anger for being mistreated by this foul woman.

"You know what. I think Mr. Potter here should be sent to jail, for life, and that is that. If he were in my house that would be it. I wouldn't stand this type of attitude. The boy would be arrested and sent to prison hopefully really, really, really far away from a large populace." Vernon just nervously chuckled as he had noticed that Harry hadn't moved from the spot leaning on the kitchen counter, back turned to the company.

Marge kissed the dog before eyeing Harry, sulking in the kitchen. A smile crawled on her face, "What do you think boy, how many crimes have you committed, surely many I assume?" Taking a sip of her drink before eyeing the target of her humiliation today.

A snapping was heard causing Vernon to sit up slightly to see that the kitchen counter, despite its choice of paint color had started to chip with blood from Harry's hands leaking having cut himself on accident.

" **ZERO.** " Came a dark reply, voice filled with blood lust. Marge scrutinized him, "I see… You must be lying." Her reply ended with a laugh.

A vein began appearing on top of his forehead, "I am warning you, you filthy old hag. **NEVER. EVER. CALL. ME. A. CRIMINAL.** " Marge glared at the rude boy sneering a whole lot of curses.

"Don't speak to me like that boy…" Said Marge repeatedly pointing a finger towards him, "I'm glad your parents aren't here boy. Wherever they are they deserved to have dropped you off here, with no love, as you **DESERVE**." Harry's eyes flashed with anger, " **MY PARENTS DIDN'T WILLINGLY DROP ME OFF HERE BITCH.** "

The dining room gaped at the young teenager, "Young man I will not tolerate…"

Before she could get another word out Harry screeched, " **MY PARENTS ARE DEAD YOU FILTH. THEY ARE DEAD. HAPPY NOW? YOU INSULTED THEM EARLIER, SAYING WHAT YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE. NOW, NOW YOU ARE JUST INSULTING THE DEAD**." Vernon did nothing at all to stop these violent outrages. Petunia had backed away into the living room while Dudley just ate away, not a care in the world.

The dog at the bloated feet of the fat woman whimpered hearing the outburst, "See what you did. You scared my little pug." Growled the middle-aged woman in spite.

Baring his teeth, the victim shot back with venom, "Good. He deserves it after what that little shit did to me." His eyes glazed with anger, hate, resentment.

Marge stood up abruptly, almost to where the table flipped. Her eyes locked onto Harry, "Sick child. Why aren't you in prison? You should be locked away for life for treating me this way…" Harry stomped his less than aching foot on the hard tiled floor, " **OH HARDY HAR HAR. I CAN'T GO TO PRISON IF I HAVEN'T HURT YOU, MARGE THE EVILEST OF THEM ALL.** "

Marged seethed with anger marching over with a quick slap to the face. Harry was in shock. Had she just slapped him like that?

"I am glad you are in a school where they treat children to have mann…ers..."

" **SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG.** " The house started to shake, lights swayed and flickered on and off, water from the cups started to slowly levitate out of the cups, causing Harry to go ballistic, " **GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE. YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE ANYMORE.** "

This didn't seem to phase Marge at all, not one bit until the rude human being lifted up a finger to point at him is when the changes began. Instead of regular, fattening fingers, laid a finger that was now bloated.

As the stare from Harry continued, Marge bloated considerably taking the shape of a large, round bouncy ball. As fate may have it gravity decided this outcome in which it had enough of weighing her down to the surface.

"Up up and away you go, Marge." Harry said pushing her towards the greenhouse attached to the house before pushing the enlarged bastard of a woman out the backdoor, " **NO… NO NO… HELP ME… VERNONNNNNNNNNN…** " The ill-mannered woman trying as she may, extended the now wobbly short appendage at Vernon, who, tired in vain to catch his sister.

A smirk crawled onto the wizards awaiting lips, excited to see the tortuous lady gone. Hopefully, when Harry had just now come back to his senses, he had hoped that the Ministry would not be on his back for this.

Turning back into the house Harry distinctly heard his uncle screech, " **I'M GONNA MURDER THAT BOY.** " It was decided by the time the woman had insulted him for the first time tonight. For the first time in forever, Harry Potter, who survived the killing curse, who befriended the Weasleys to dating one of the family members, saver of Hogwarts two time in a row, famous for who he is, was going to run away from home after so much torment, hardships, and abuse.

Harry Potter has had the last straw pulled from the many ones for over the last 13 years. The Boy Who Lived was done with this life. It is time to run away, far away, enough to forget about this blasted family.

Entering his room Harry began packing everything Hogwarts related into his trunk, letting Hedwig fly away into the night and taking the cage with him.

When taking the items off the table beside the large bed, Harry paused as he stared at the picture of Ginny before carefully picking it up placing it down with care in the trunk as if he were to forcefully grab it something would hurt the picture her.

Hedwig came flying back looking like she didn't know where to go, "The Leaky Cauldron girl. Go there and stay, wait for me, or the Weasley's. Ok?" His owl simply gave a nod before flying out the window toward London.

Descending the stairs was when Uncle Vernon madly entered the entrance hall, " **YOU BRING HER BACK RIGHT NOW.** " Grinding his teeth, Vernon tried to grab his nephew around the throat but that was before a wand was pointed at his face, " **NO.** She deserved what happened to her."

Vernon started to laugh, "I just realized that was magic you just did. You aren't allowed to do that outside of school until the age of 17. There is no way they'll allow you back there now hahaha." Ignoring his idiotic uncle Harry walked out the front door, strolling down the street at the time of dusk.

"Stupid aunt Marge. Stupid pug. Stupid everyone in that damn house." Harry grumbled as he limped from the dog bit that hurt worse than hell. Lifting up his pant leg when sitting down on the sidewalk the boy winced seeing the bloody leg of his that wasn't even checked yet.

Grrrrr. Perking up at the sound Harry spun around and his eyes went wide as a giant black dog was sitting near the bushes, staring the boy down in a troublesome manner.

The dog looked about ready to attack before a loud **BEEP BEEP BEEEEP** roared through the street and out of nowhere came a double-decker purple bus.

Harry fell over trying not to get run over by it at the speed it was going.

After a good few seconds, a pimply man in a purple coat came out onto the landing, "Pleased to meet you this fine evening my name is Stan and welcome to the Knight Bus where we pick up any lost wizard or witch to take them to their destination of their choosing. Where you off to?" Stan looked up not seeing anyone until looking down and gasped in shock.

"What are you doing down there?" Harry grinned, "I happen to like it down here. It is comfy." A hint of sarcasm in his tone. Stan threw out his arm behind him, "Get in." Stan smirked as the occupant sat down.

Then a head ornament up front dropped from the roof, "Welcome to the Knight Bus. Hit it, Ernie." The bus sped off so fast that Harry could have been a skeleton if it went way to fast.

"Hold on to your butt kid. Ernie hit max speed mach 10." The Knight Bus sped even faster away from the surreal neighborhood toward London. Harry was flung to the back of the bus, in shock, Harry tried to stand but found himself unable to. Strange. It felt like his body would lose all of its skin.

Meanwhile, a muggle man who was watching the boy fall randomly on the sidewalk in fear nearly had a heart attack when the boy disappeared into thin air as he couldn't even see the Knight Bus.

The man, who looked to be in his mid 40's, stroked his dark brown beard, "What the? Either I am losing it or that boy really did disappear." The man sighed in defeat, "Ah… No one would believe me. Strange things have been happening over the years. I should add that to the list in my notebook." He said as an afterthought before walking a couple of houses down into his house.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 12**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **Having stormed out of #4 Privet Drive with all of his belongings in tow, Harry must find where the hell he has to stay until it is time to go back home to Hogwarts, as well be with his darling Ginny. The Knight Bus arrives to help Harry, but what exactly is the Knight Bus? Will The-Boy-Who-Lived make it off it alive? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 11**

 **Now I know Marge is a beyond rude individual but did I get her personality right? I think I surely did because it felt like the way I was writing her that I was doing it perfectly with how she acted.**

 **Feedback please on how I made Marge out to be in this chapter would be nice.**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more people to find this story.**

 **RENAMED NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 12: The Knight Bus Escapade. The Leaky Cauldron.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 13: Arrival of the Weasley's.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Who is this? You have no clue? Has Mr. Sidewalk Lounger been living under a rock? Why that is none other than mass murderer, Sirius Black who betrayed a great, loving, prideful family. Sold them to You-Know-Who he did. Who were they again… Ah yes, the family name of Potter."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 12**


	12. The Knight Bus RAMPAGE

**This should have been out over a half an hour ago, but the food I ate caught up to me and I felt sick for over a half an hour. My apologies. Here is Chapter 12.**

 **I recommend you all to look up on YouTube this YouTuber, Harry Potter Fanfic, who creates an amazing, soundless Harry and Ginny story out of random pictures related to the Harry Potter franchise and has text on many of them. He/she would appreciate if you would also subscribe and comment on the videos if you've loved them or not.**

 **He/she has made up to 21 episodes of Harry and Ginny- After the War. It is pretty entertaining and even has many plot twists, and I really enjoy it and at times am at the edge of my seat. So please, go fancy a look if you want to. I got a shoutout in the latest episode so I thought no better than to just give a shoutout as well.**

 **Maybe even subscribe to my very own YouTube channel DBZFAN2456 where I, every once in a while, post videos on what video games I play. I'm not a very active uploader like most people.**

 **Ok, let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Prisoner of Azkaban arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: When the ill-tempered and ill-mannered Aunt Marge came for a visit at #4 Privet Drive things seemed to die down as the fat lard began to insult the Potter family, even Harry himself. With that and with the culmination of the dog bite that is what made her target snap. Up up and away you go, Marge. Hopefully, just hopefully, you won't be seen or heard from again. Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 12: The Night Bus Escapade.**

 **The Leaky Cauldron.**

" **YOU BRING HER BACK RIGHT NOW.** " Grinding his teeth, Vernon tried to grab his nephew around the throat but that was before a wand was pointed at his face, " **NO.** She deserved what happened to her."

Vernon started to laugh, "I just realized that was magic you just did. You aren't allowed to do that outside of school until the age of 17. There is no way they'll allow you back there now hahaha." Ignoring his idiotic uncle Harry walked out the front door, strolling down the street at the time of dusk.

"Stupid aunt Marge. Stupid pug. Stupid everyone in that damn house." Harry grumbled as he limped from the dog bit that hurt worse than hell. Lifting up his pant leg when sitting down on the sidewalk the boy winced seeing the bloody leg of his that wasn't even checked yet.

Grrrrr. Perking up at the sound Harry spun around and his eyes went wide as a giant black dog was sitting near the bushes, staring the boy down in a troublesome manner.

The dog looked about ready to attack before a loud **BEEP BEEP BEEEEP** roared through the street and out of nowhere came a double-decker purple bus.

Harry fell over trying not to get run over by it at the speed it was going.

After a good few seconds, a pimply man in a purple coat came out onto the landing, "Pleased to meet you this fine evening my name is Stan and welcome to the Knight Bus where we pick up any lost wizard or witch to take them to their destination of their choosing. Where you off to?" Stan looked up not seeing anyone until looking down and gasped in shock.

"What are you doing down there?" Harry grinned, "I happen to like it down here. It is comfy." A hint of sarcasm in his tone. Stan threw out his arm behind him, "Get in." Stan smirked as the occupant sat down.

Then a head ornament up front dropped from the roof, "Welcome to the Knight Bus. Hit it, Ernie." The bus sped off so fast that Harry could have been a skeleton if it went way to fast.

"Hold on to your butt kid. Ernie hit max speed mach 10." The Knight Bus sped even faster away from the surreal neighborhood toward London. Harry was flung to the back of the bus, in shock, Harry tried to stand but found himself unable to. Strange. It felt like his body would lose all of its skin.

Stan chuckled as they swerved and weaved around the street corners of lonely, suburban neighborhoods, not even disturbing the public as they went. The living head ornament up in the front laughed maniacally, "Ernie swerve left. Serve right. Crisscross. **WATCH OUT FOR THAT KITTY CAT… OHHH THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK…** " Left behind from The Knight Bus laid the remains of a cat, splattered along the road, a fur coat laying on the cold ground.

On the bus, Harry was now freaking out, especially now that these people just unintentionally murdered a cat, "Who the hell are you people? Who gave you this license to pilot such a bus?"

The question was answered by the man who had talked him into getting on the bus, "We are just people kiddo. For who gave us the license that would be Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, as he is the founder of the Knight Bus. During the first wizarding war, it was he who was the first Knight Bus driver."

Chuckling, Stan smiled down at the young teenager terrifyingly latching himself onto a steady surface, the steel bar that didn't get flung around everywhere.

Harry suddenly let out a high pitch squeal, "You people are crazy…"

The head up front turned around, "Crazy? My boy, we are fanatics. We love The Knight Bus, nothing but this bus makes us happy. We race others who don't even know they are racing something. **NOW ERNIE INCREASE SPEED…** " At once, the bus lurched backward making Harry feel like he was going through hyperspace from Star Wars.

Surely, after this ride, he was going to be sick, very sick. Stan looked at the strange boy from out behind the newspaper in his hands, "What did you say your name was again boy?"

"Dudley Dursley." Lied the teenager, luckily, Stan didn't notice the obvious lie, "And what did you say you wanted to go Dudley?" Harry thought for a second before coming to a conclusion that the only other safest place for him was a place deeper in London, "The Leaky Cauldron if you will please." Stan smugly looked over his shoulder at Ernie.

"You heard the lad. The Leaky Cauldron." Almost at once the bus seemed to spin on its hydraulics before taking off in the opposite direction blinding Harry's vision as it was going to fast. When passing by a theater, a bed slid past Harry, who noticed that it was occupied. How could someone be sleeping at a time like this?

Harry wondered about this until he heard up front, " **TWO DOUBLE DECKER BUSES AT 12:00 ERNIE.** We should be able to squeeze on through really nicely." This prospect frightened the young teenager.

Stan was flipping through the paper when he heard their only awake passenger ask, "What about the muggles? Can't they see us?" Stan, who was busy looking at the paper, withdrew it from his face with a look of ridiculousness, "Muggles? No, poor old muggles can't see us as this bus is invisible to only the wizard who needs it is it visible." Harry nodded understanding the situation.

"Every country with a wizarding populace requires it. Even the poorest of countries down in the big old African continent to the poorest of India. Everyone needs the Knight Bus for them to get places. My brother works for the Knight Bus in Sydney, Australia. Big place that is. Been there only once in my whole life." Interested in the conversation now, Harry started telling him about his horrible family leaving out his cousin's name. That when the bus started to shift and suddenly it was as thin as cardboard.

" **THEY ARE GETTING CLOSER ERNIE. TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT…** " The head turned around as the bus got even thinner as the purple speed demon squeezed between the London transit, "Please, take a seat young man. You may want to for this…" It warned before spinning around again facing the front.

As they squeezed out from the two double buses, the occupant began talking to Stan again.

Stan nodded every now and again showing that he was, in fact, listening. Harry finished before looking out the window into the cold rainy night only to see lightning illuminating the sky, where a dog with its teeth bared was cut in the clouds.

' _What the hell?_ ' Harry thought as he watched it carefully, scared for his own life.

" **STOP. OLD WOMAN DEAD AHEAD ERNIE. STOP OR YOU'LL RUN OVER YOUR FUTURE WIFE.** " Ernie groaned at the disembodied head's teasing as it began to count down as they screeched to a halt in front of the crosswalk.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 3½. 2. 1¾. **YEAAAAAAA…** " The Bus sped off just as quick as it had stopped sending Harry into a daze as he slammed into the front of the bus with his cheek slowly pressed against the glass, moving seemed like a distant memory as the bus's speed kept him in that very same spot.

As they reered around a sharp corner is when Harry noticed the mugshot of a man on the back of the newspaper. Stan was reading the Quidditch section. Piping up the question Harry got the attention of Stan with just a simple hey, "Mind telling me who that is in the mugshot? That man?" Stan flipped the paper around. Harry could have sworn Stan looked scared.

"You… You don't know who this man is?"

"No. Who is he?" Curiosity now sparked higher than usual.

Rolling his eyes, tipping the hat on top of his head, Stan said, "Who is this? You have no clue? Has Mr. Sidewalk Lounger been living under a rock? Why that is none other than mass murderer, Sirius Black who betrayed a great, loving, prideful family. Sold them to You-Know-Who he did. Who were they again… Ah yes, the family name of Potter."

Harry's eyes widened and mouth agape as the last part of the sentence was said, "That bastard."

Getting eye level with the boy, the Knight Bus assistant whispered, "Of course, you know who He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named dontcha? I heard Sirius Black was a big, enthusiastic supporter, bigger than anyone. Heard that Black was the most loyal of the bunch. Been locked up for I'd say… 12 years?"

Skin turning pale the young man's breath got caught in his throat. Sirius Black had only escaped during last year? Oh, boy, was he in for it.

"I heard… Heard that all Sirius Black wishes are to finish what he had started years ago. James and Lily's son Harry Potter better watch his back for no one knows what will be on the other side." Something in Harry's mind was just nagging him that instead of openly going back to Hogwarts, maybe just go into hiding somewhere in the countryside where no one would find him.

A small smile edged its way onto his face then it dropped in an instant, ' _Ginny would kill me… Hehehe…_ '

His heart beat slowly, thoughts of the girl that invaded his thoughts making the boy content with himself as he tried to lay back to sleep only for the bus to come to a complete sudden stop as Harry almost splattered against the front window.

The head turned towards Harry, "The Leaky Cauldron." Rubbing his aching head there was the Leaky Cauldron door just right there visible to him, as he was a wizard and not a muggle.

As the runaway stood up he almost fell down once again upon seeing a hunchback, bald black-suited male staring at Harry from the exit of the bus. As Potter walked up to him the man bowed courteously, "Ah Mr. Potter we have been awaiting your arrival. Please, please, follow me to the office on the 2nd floor…" Worried if this was how that Harry learned he was going to be expelled terrified his insides more than outside.

Stan peeked his head around the corner with an eyebrow raised, "Wait you are Harry Potter. The boy who lived? Well, I'll be darned. How are you…?" The Knight Bus driver hauled off down the street without as much as a thank you from Harry as the two of them walked inside.

Mrs. Anderson, the bartender smiled towards Harry, a smile that looked like a nervous-like smile, "Good luck dear child. May he have mercy on your soul." She joked about the soul part still it unsettled Harry quite a bit.

Then a wizard with a twirly mustache nodded towards the teenager, "Good luck Mr. Potter. Don't get nervous." Harry was as confused as ever now. Basically, people knew what was going on as the hunchback figure led him up towards the end of the hall where a massive office was on the other side of Hagrid-sized doors.

An owl addressed to the Weasley family suddenly left through a window which worried Harry. As the boy was pushed in the room everything seemed so pristine until his eyes laid upon a man at the window. The breath caught in his throat knowing who it is.

"Tonight Mr. Potter you enlarged your rather ill-tempered aunt sending the woman out in the night sky, and I assure you, Harry, that we at the Ministry of Magic understand your pain. Do not worry, dear boy, you are not to be expelled from Hogwarts, rather I am congratulating you on a job well done."

Harry's frown twitched, "A job well done sir?"

Stepping out of the shadows, the glasses wearing boy's fears were correct. The man addressing him was none other the Minister of Magic himself. Fudge smiled, "I see you are at a loss for words haha. But yes, a job well done. You see, we were hoping your aunt Marge would get a taste of her own medicine. As such we are not doing any attempt to rescue the foul human being nor tampering with any memories in her bemused head."

Looking out the window at the setting sun a question popped into the 3rd years head, "And the letter to the Weasley's that was just sent?"

As if Fudge had forgotten already that wasn't worrisome as all he said to the friend of the Weasley's, "Was just informing them of the situation as you think of them as your real family, as you love them more than those Dursleys. I hear you are even going steady with miss Ginny Weasley, and by that, I mean dating not marrying." A small embarrassed nod was what the Minister got back.

Fudge walked over to Harry placing a hand down on the boy's shoulder, "Be careful son. There is a killer on the loose and he is after you."

Craning his neck upwards Fudge was almost knocked onto the floor from the sudden force of his charge getting up, "Sirius Black correct? The crew on The Knight Bus explained who he was, and what that no good traitor did to my family…" Said Harry lowly, a dark sense of tone to his voice. Harry growled looking at the wanted poster on the banister of a small staircase on the side of the room.

Fudge ushered the famous boy out, "Izar, please, guide Mr. Potter to his room for he may get comfortable for tonight ok?"

"Yes, Minister Fudge." Bowed the hunchback figure known as Izar, who took Harry's luggage as the owner followed back down the hall and into a room two doors down. When walking into the room a smile spread across his face, "Hedwig… You are here."

The snowy owl flew to his shoulder where she nibbled on her master's ear lovingly. Harry patted the owls white, soft feathery head.

"When did she get here Izar?" Izar had been halfway out the door when asked this question, "Your owl sir arrived just 30 minutes before you, looking rather scared hehe." Nodding in understanding, Harry took out the owl food feeding Hedwig dinner.

After a while, Harry had settled down in the room Fudge had sent him to for some much-needed rest. Especially after the whole Knight Bus ride. The book for magical creatures attacked the poor bloke, attempting to rip out its holder's guts. At one point Harry had to snatch it out of the air as it tried to attack his face.

As he laid in bed waiting for assistance that was called 2 minutes ago, thoughts began to drift towards a beautiful red-haired young girl, "I wonder what Ginny is doing right now? Not too long now before I get to finally see her again." Closing his eyes smiling at the thought of holding the Weasley girl, who happened to be his girlfriend in his arms again.

Meanwhile, "We better get ourselves packing ladies and gentlemen. We are headed back to England tomorrow night heading for the Leaky Cauldron because as I've heard Harry is staying there after running away from home." Arthur shrugged.

Ginny glared at her father, "Why would Harry run away?" Her eyes slits while glaring at him.

Arthur shrugged, "Beats me, though I did get a report just a few minutes ago stating that it was because of anger induced accidental magic." Ginny nodded her head accepting the fact that it was out of anger, probably being with the Dursleys.

Ginny sighed lovingly, "Aww Harry… I can't wait to see him. I can't wait until my 2nd year starts. I just hope it is a lot better. Nothing could possibly go wrong. I love when he is away from those bastards known as his family." She had good reason to say something like this after what had just happened between the man of her dreams and sinister aunt.

At about Dinner time Harry was suddenly hugged from behind in a tight embrace, "It is so good to see you, Harry." Relaxing at the voice the young man turned around with a gentle wave.

"Evening Hermione." Beaming a smile at one of his best friends. Hermione sat in the chair next to her best friend, "Heard from Ron yet? Have they returned from Egypt?" Asked a hopeful bookworm, bushy-haired 13-year-old girl. Harry eyed Hermione, "Why? Do you like Ron?"

This caused Hermione to madly to blush. Almost choking on his drink from the laughter brewing in his throat Hermione shot him a deadly glare as if saying 'Don't you dare mock me or tell him.'

It was then that the girl noticed the metal walker, "Oh, I see you got a crutch. Why is that exactly? Did you hurt your leg over the summer?" Asked Hermione, her hand laying flat in the air off to her side.

Harry grimaced something that didn't go unnoticed by his companion.

" _ **AAAHHHH WHAT THE HELL…**_ " _Looking down the dog that she had brought bit down into the boy's leg hard. Vernon walked in and gave a smirk, "Great job puggie." Then frowned at Harry._

 _Tears cascaded down his cheeks at the pain but instead of collapsing from fear, Harry kicked the dog off of him, not once inspecting his leg._

 _He was then slapped, "How dare you slap my dog. He didn't do anything wrong you filth." Harry looked as if she was crazy, "_ _ **THAT CRAZY MUT JUST ALMOST BIT MY LEG OFF.**_ " _All that Marge did was smirk, "You were lucky it wasn't your ugly face."_

"Hello, Earth to Harry is something wrong? What the hell happened at that stupid house you live at?" Hermione demanded after seeing tears slowly start to slide down his face.

"Are those tears of sadness of missing Ginny or?" Harry cut her off, "They are tears of past pain. My relative Aunt Marge came over tonight and her dog almost bit my leg off the moment it came in. **GOD I HATE THAT BITCH.** "

All chatter in the pub quieted down as they looked toward the steaming savior, concern written on their faces.

Hermione laid a hand on him, "Harry it'll be ok…" Though she had to roll her eyes, having heard about what happened to his aunt was rather entertaining to hear about.

Meow, meow. Harry looked down to see a big, fat orange cat purring wanting to be petted by its owner's friend. Forgetting his previous anger, Harry reached down to see the little fella, "Hiya fella. Who are you with?" Hermione giggled, "Me, of course. I bought this little rascal over the summer. Named him Crookshanks." Curious that name was, Harry, pat him on the head before letting the cat down onto the floor.

Hermione then scooped him into her waiting arms, "Bought him from the local pet sanctuary near my house. Isn't Croakies wonderful?" Crookshanks instantly hissed at that name startling its owner, who gave a hasty apology.

Hermione stretched out her arms before excusing herself from the table after the delicious dinner, "I should be heading to bed. And you too. Don't want to be tuckered out as you'll see Ginny in the morning. I bet she'll be swooning over you, especially after you have been spending time with a girl by the name of Samantha all summer." A small nervous chuckle came from her friend.

"To answer the question lingering in your vast brain, yes, I have heard about this girl. To be frank I am glad you found a normal muggle friend who already knew about you, Ginny, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled to know it was a girl when I mailed her hehe." Giggled the bushy-haired girl upon seeing Harry's reaction.

"I know she wasn't too thrilled. I reassured her about it and everything has gone smoothly with all of our other writings since." Said Harry, hoping Hermione wouldn't question him any further.

With luck, Hermione left for the room that was given to her with her roommate being that of Ginny once the Weasley's arrived and Harry's being Ron.

"God… I will have to sleep through that blokes snoring…" Groaned the green-eyed young man before stalking upstairs to go to bed, hoping to wake up in the morning to the sight of the Weasley's sitting at the breakfast table. The boy smiled as he dreamed of Ginny hugging him for dear life tomorrow. Harry couldn't wait for it as he fell fast asleep.

In the middle of the night, Harry was experiencing a very bad dream that was causing him to thrash around in bed, sweating horribly.

" _I know where the Potters live… They made me their secret keeper, my lord." Said a man in a dark cloak to what assumed to be Voldemort._

" _Excellent my friend. I shall go kill those traitors now. That'll show them to mess with me in this war, soon their son will be dead."_

 _Several different events and images went through the poor boys self-conscious as for some reason his scar was allowing such a flashback. Harry watched as Voldemort approached the quiet house in Godric's Hollow._

" _ **LILY IT IS HIM, TAKE HARRY AND GO, NOW DARLING.**_ " _He heard his father echo into the night from the front door._

 _A grey hand came up from the cloak, "Reducto." Came a quiet, snake-like voice as the spell ripped the front door off its hinges, "Potters. Give up your son…" Hissed the intruder._

 _James Potter began running up the stairs, "Very well. Resistance is futile._ _ **AVADA KEDAVRA.**_ " _Lily looked back, baby Harry tucked away in her arms as she watched as a green light blinded her, her husband lying motionless on the stairs._

" _ **JAMES… NOOOO…**_ " _Lily cried, baby Harry crying in her arms as she ran towards her baby boys room at top speed._

" _Give me your son Potter girl."_

" _ **AHHH…**_ " _Lily screamed slamming the door in the intruders face, "_ _ **I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MY BABY, VOLDEMORT.**_ "

 _A dark chuckle came from the door, "It is too late for your mercy._ _ **REDUCTO.**_ " _The door came crashing down into the room as Lily hugged Harry close before setting him down in the crib._

" _Stand aside peasant. I will let you live..."_

" _And kill my baby no…"_

" _Any last words?" Voldemort was getting impatient. Lily nodded before dropping to her knees turning to face the crib, tears running down her young cheeks._

" _Harry. Harry be safe. Be strong."_

" _ **AVADA KEDAVRA.**_ "

" _ **AHHHHHHH…**_ " _Came the deafening screams of Lily Potter, falling to the ground of the nursery._

Harry bolted upright in his bed, sweating profusely, eyes dropping to the bed in despair, "Harry?"

Not expecting the voice at all, Harry fell out of bed, "Harry. **HARRY.** Are you ok?" Came the sound of a now familiar voice.

"Hermione?" The girl wrapped her arms around her best friend holding Harry close, "You had another nightmare didn't you, Harry? Don't worry, tell me, your sister-like figure here hehe." Harry chuckled slightly, though out of breath.

"What did you see this time?" She asked after pulling away from the hug eyeing Harry sadly, "It was him. Killing my parents…" Again he was pulled into a hug into the arms of a now crying Hermione.

"Oh, Harry. I am so sorry for you to have to see that…" Harry liked that at least one of his friends were there to comfort him as the nightmare induced young man wrapped his arms around Hermione in a comforting hug.

Unknown to the two if them that outside the window a dark figure was watching them from on another part of the roof looking on with saddening eyes. A big, shaggy black dog.

"Sirius. Let's go." Remus Lupin said. The black dog started walking toward the brown-haired fellow.

"I am a teacher this year at Hogwarts, I'll help our best friends son any way I can. Do you understand me, Sirius?" The dog form nodded dejectedly, "I know you want to get a hold of Harry but right now all the boy thinks of you, is a murderer for supposedly killing James and Lily. We'll catch Peter one day. And justice shall be served." Remus had gotten eye level with his friend throughout the entire conversation, grasp dog's the dog's sides like they were shoulders.

The dog groaned before the two jumped off the roof into a haystack that was very dense breaking their fall as they made the 10 mile trek back toward #12 Grimmauld Place.

In the early morning back in Egypt, the Weasleys decided that they would take a muggle plane to The Spicy Cauldron in Rome, Italy before heading back to the Burrow first through the floo network then go to The Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny was ecstatic, " **OMG OMG I GET TO SEE MY HARRY AGAIN. YIPPEEEEEE.** "

Bill smiled down at his younger sister, "Hey sis. How was Harry treating you before leaving for Egypt? I don't think you've ever told me?"

Ginny sighed, "Only the best thing I could ever dream of. I knew it, I just knew back when dad read us the stories of Harry that someday I would meet him, and if not I would go find him. Then badda bing badda boom, there he is at Kings Cross Ron's first year asking mom how to get through the portal. Of course, I didn't know it was the Harry Potter until Ron owled us a few days later saying he had become friends with Harry." She smiled remembering the memory of having how happy that day had made the small girl of only 10 years old at that point. She was almost as tall as Harry now.

Bill crossed his arms, leaning against the doorsill watching her pack some more with a honest to god smile laying on the older brothers face, "To be honest Gin. I am really happy you found someone before Ron haha."

" **I HEARD THAT YOU BLOODY GIT.** " Ron yelled from down stairs in the bathroom. The two giggled after Ron's reaction.

"Thank you, Bill I never thought I would hear something like that from you. I thought you'd be overprotective."

"No no that is Ron." Fred and George said at the same time walking up behind Bill, "Harry is a good chap. I could think of no one else to be with our sister."

Ginny laid her head down her shoulder, eyes closed and smiling up at the two twins, "Thanks, Freddie. Georgie. Have I ever told you both that you are my favorite brothers, yes, even you Bill." She smiled allowing the three to embrace their younger sister in a loving hug.

From the doorway of the room, Mrs. Weasley smiled at the 4 children that brought her life so much joy, although there are two of them that make it a challenge. Ginny. Her eyes laid upon her laughing daughter in the ticklish embrace of her brothers.

Her one and only daughter, how much happier can she be about seeing the one she fancies again or, in fact, love.

' _Ginny dear don't grow up too fast. I don't want you to move out just yet…_ ' Mrs. Weasley sighed before turning to go back down to packing with her husband.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 13**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **With the savior of the wizarding world running away from home. Minister of Magic has warned him of a killer, who is looking for him, causing Harry to worry. With the trip to Hogwarts coming up soon will this not just be a normal year for the boy? Will there ever be a year where Harry can have peace and quiet at Hogwarts? We may never know.** **STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 12**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 13: Arrival of the Weasley's.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 14: A Date in Diagon Alley.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Harry James Potter. The other day I went through a situation where I thought I would never see you again. You being in a situation because of your leg doesn't compare to what I went through. Understand mister? Good. Anyway… Where is my welcome back I missed you make out session?"**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 13**


	13. The Leaky Cauldron Weasley Visitors

**Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Prisoner of Azkaban arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: The Leaky Cauldron, the gateway to Diagon Alley, a wizard inn houses Harry for the next few days along with Hermione and soon to be the Weasleys. What kind of trouble will the gang conjure up while staying here or will it be sunshine and rainbows? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 13: Arrival of the Weasleys**

"What did you see this time?" She asked after pulling away from the hug eyeing Harry sadly, "It was him. Killing my parents…" Again he was pulled into a hug into the arms of a now crying Hermione.

"Oh, Harry. I am so sorry for you to have to see that…" Harry liked that at least one of his friends were there to comfort him as the nightmare induced young man wrapped his arms around Hermione in a comforting hug.

Unknown to the two if them that outside the window a dark figure was watching them from on another part of the roof looking on with saddening eyes. A big, shaggy black dog.

"Sirius. Let's go." Remus Lupin said. The black dog started walking toward the brown-haired fellow.

"I am a teacher this year, I'll help our best friends son any way I can. Do you understand me, Sirius?" The dog form nodded dejectedly, "I know you want to get a hold of Harry but right now all the boy thinks of you, is a murderer for supposedly killing James and Lily. We'll catch Peter one day. And justice shall be served." Remus had gotten eye level with his friend throughout the entire conversation, grasping the dog's sides like they were shoulders.

The dog groaned before the two jumped off the roof into a haystack that was very dense breaking their fall as they made the 10-mile trek back toward #12 Grimmauld Place.

Hermione smiled at Harry after feeling the even breaths on her shoulder showing that her friend has fallen asleep. As softly as a girl witch can Hermione laid the boy down on the bed before throwing the covers over him, smiling as the teenage girl swiftly left the room and into the opposite room that was across the hall.

Hours later during the peaceful, dawning hours of the morning the Leaky Cauldron wasn't alight with people, rather it was only housing 4 people down in the pub drinking their morning coffee. Crookshanks sat on the railing next to the upstairs inn looking down on the pub with a curious gaze.

Down the hallway in the inn, Hermione stood up, stretching out the appendages known as arms, yawning as the brown-haired girl did. Sleepily, Hermione put on a pink t-shirt, jeans, and flip-flops before heading downstairs into the pub thinking about having a nice cup of coffee herself.

Crookshanks saw his owner as the orange cat jumped down onto the floorboard following her down the stairs to the pub. After having mom and dad drop her off, Hermione was very happy to be staying at the inn knowing that she had friends there to keep her company, Crookshanks being as lazy as he is wasn't very good company.

"Ah, Ms. Granger how goes it today?" Asked the man behind the bar cleaning many of the goblets to hang back on the racks, "Coffee? Pumpkin juice? Or water Ms. Granger?" Smiling at the man behind the bar counter, Hermione said what she would like, "Just Pumpkin Juice if you'd please Mr. Ellis." Giving a kind smile, Ellis disappeared from view to handle the request.

As Crookshanks jumped into her lap, a man sat down opposite of her, "My god Hermione Granger, the top witch of her year?" Hermione turned to see a middle-aged man smiling at her, "Uh… Yes, why are you asking?" The response was confused, yet kind. Even for her.

The man gasped, "Please, excuse me. I am Professor Tamil Rancoff and I work at the Wizarding school in Ireland near the city of Wexford which is in the southern part of the country. Pleased to meet a brilliant mind such as yourself." Bowed the professor.

"Currently for the reason of my visit was to meet you, and was wondering if maybe next summer you could come to Wexford Castle of Witchcraft and Wizardry and maybe teach some students about things they can't seem to master?"

This proposal entirely shocked Hermione to a great deal as much of an honor it was she couldn't form any words. After a couple of grueling minutes, Hermione nodded but slowly.

Tamil clapped his hands together, grinning at the teenager, "Excellent. Don't worry it won't be a whole summer long. I'll only need your help for about 2 or 3 weeks tops. Think you can handle teaching 16 students in Muggle Studies?" Hermione grinned, "I was born ready. Literally, I was because I am a muggle born haha."

Tamil snickered, "Then I thought of the right person to come too then hahaha. See you next summer, I'm looking forward to it Ms. Granger." As soon as he left The Leaky Cauldron a familiar face walked in from the street with a bag of luggage around her shoulders, the rest being dragged in by a younger girl, "Hermione Granger? Boy, it has been a while. You've grown I see." Said the girl.

Excitedly, Hermione jumped into the new arrivals arms, " **ANGEL.** How was summer back home in America?" Angel sighed dreamily, "Fantastic. My sister and I went spelunking in this wicked deep cavern. Would have gotten lost if we were muggles hehe."

"Yes, it was so fun. Sissy made four little boys cry that were trying to flirt with me hehe." Said the smaller girl next to Angel, who was wearing a blouse and had her hair up in a ponytail. Hermione got eye level with her, a smile on their faces, "Who are you, little one?" Extending out a hand the smaller girl opened her mouth introducing herself.

"Hello, miss Hermione. My name is Kendall Recor." They shook hands before the older girl stood up to face Angel, "I took some of your advice. Dragon Ball is so cool I can't believe we witches and wizards haven't heard of it but Japan has. Crazy right?" Angel crossed her arms blowing a strand out of her face.

"Yes, crazy, I know. Japan and those lucky bastards in their wizarding world."

"Who is your favorite character? Mine is **GOKU.** He is so dreamy…" Hermione sighed. Angel and Kendall looked at each other smirking knowing who they liked. Both at the same time, they said, "Vegeta."

Then Angel got hearts in her eyes, "He is so dreamy, hot and full of muscle. I fell in love the moment I first watched his first with Goku." Kendall rolled her eyes at the obvious fangirl in the room.

Hermione shrugged, "Anyway, are you ready to be returning to Hogwarts?" Angel nodded as did her little sister, "Quite yes, in fact, Kendall was allowed here. This will be her first year at Hogwarts or at any magical school. **OH, I HOPE YOU'LL BE SORTED INTO RAVENCLAW LITTLE SISTER.** "

Both sisters jumped for joy squealing.

Hermione pointed at Angel, "What houses are in the American school?"

"Hmmm, let us see there are the houses of Armadillo, Cheetah, Eagleeye and the Crocodile." She said with less enthusiasm.

"What house were you sorted into before moving to Hogwarts?" Asked Angel's friend, curious to know. Angel tried to remember then Kendall shout out, "She was in the house of Cheetah, which is like the equivalent of Gryffindor in England." A nod came from the about to be 3rd year.

Looking around Angel was surprised by how empty, and abandoned this pub looked, "Say where is everyone? The last time I was here this place was packed with loads of people? Oh, where is Harry? George? And the rest?"

With a chuckle, Hermione began answering, "Asleep. With the Weasley's. On their way home." Kendall began to walk up the stairs, "Come on sis. Best not keep our room waiting right?" Angel laughed at the little girl before compiling, "Be back down in a little bit. K Hermione?"

A nod was given in return before going up the stairs.

"Here you go Ms. Granger." Wow, 15 minutes is how long Ellis took to making the beverage, "That took awhile. Something the matter back there?" She asked leaning back in her chair loungley.

Mr. Ellis just grinned wagging a finger back and forth, "Nu-uh. Nothing appears to be in the wrong back in the kitchen, Ms. Granger. You have quite the fan club though. I heard that Irish professor, offering, and begging you for a job last a mere couple of weeks." Said Ellis taking a washcloth drying off some dirty goblets on the rack full of dirty, grimy goblets.

With a shrug, the girl didn't even answer, just enjoying the beverage she was so kindly given by the bartender.

Suddenly, sounds of crashing could be heard from down the hall leading toward the side entrance and out came Crookshanks running after a familiar, yet annoying rat. It then clicked, "Ron? Ron Weasley are you here?" Ron soon stepped out the entrance looking very tired, bags under his eyes, "Hermione?" He smiled running to give her a hug. The two embraced for a while before hearing wolf calls.

"Wewhooo." Quickly pulling back and turning around the pair were met with the smiling faces of George and Fred, "My my Georgie. Looks like our little brother's heart is telling him what's up."

"Soon there will be little Ronalds running amuck. Just the thought of it brings a tear to my eye, shattering my very soul…" George said mockingly wiping a nonexistent tear off of his cheek.

"I can see it now…" Fred said, white light in the room shining down on him as if it were a sign from heaven.

"It's beautiful." Both twins said at the same time oblivious to the only few people in the pub, jaws almost hitting the ground at the scene.

Hermione blushed a deep red while Ron scooted away from his friend trying to stop the awkwardness, "No no it's too late dear brother. The image is now cemented in our hearts and mind." Smiled Fred and George in a teasing manner.

Percy then walked in yawning, "Where is my bedroom guys?" The twins pointed to the inn's landing on top the stairs, "Turn left. Last door on your right." Rubbing his eyes, muttering a thanks Percy stalked off upstairs intent on sleeping in the rest of the day.

Ron took Hermione's hand leading her over to a bench under a massive chandelier that looked very unsturdy before whispering, "Is it true Harry has made a muggle best friend?"

Hermione leaned in with a raised eyebrow, "Why in the bloody hell are we whispering?" Ron shook his head still in a whisper, "Bloody hell I don't know?"

Hermione smirked, "Then let's stop. But yes he has made a muggle best friend. Samantha even knows about the wizarding world judging since she dated Dudley, Harry's cousin." She said back to the normal inside voice. Ron nodded.

Molly soon walked in taking in the fresh air of the pub, "God I missed this place dears."

"Where is Mr. Weasley and Ginny?" Hermione asked facing the Weasley matriarch.

"On a walk to wake up more. Were all really, really tired…" It was obvious because of Percy.

Fred pat her on the back, "Says you our dearest mother. George and I are already in great shape. Isn't that right George?"

"I would say it looks that way my dearest brother." Joked George walking up the stairs to put their luggage in their room only to be tackled by a girl once walking in the hallway.

Fred chuckled, "Boy. Angel sure loves that git." Hermione smugly looked at the brother who made that comment, "Well, someone sounds jealous, isn't Angelina dating you, Fred?"

Fred nodded confusedly about why he sounded jealous to his friend. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Upstairs, a certain raven-haired male was again thrashing around in bed, "No… No…" Harry was having a bad dream…

" _Little Ginny Weasley was a fool to trust me from the diary. Hahaha, little, pathetic fool you are doomed to wallow in self-shame." Said the nightmare version of Tom Riddle._

" _You are dead. Nothing will stop me from saving my friend…" Harry grasped the Sword of Gryffindor, intently gazing at the blind Basilisk waiting to attack. Right as the sword wielder swung killing the blind beast Tom Riddle chuckled maniacally._

" _You foolish boy. You just destroyed Ginny's life force that was held within the snake_ _ **HAHAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA…**_ "

Shooting up in bed sweating profusely again Harry looked at the clock noticing that it was 11:00 AM, surprised that nobody had come up here to wake him up.

Sitting up in bed running his hands down his face Harry slowly got off the bed and went over to his suitcase pulling out a white t-shirt with red on the sleeve and neck ends, jeans and a dark blue jacket which wasn't very thick.

Taking a look at himself in the mirror, revolting was how the boy looked as he had difficulty sleeping most of the night.

Outside in the hallway was relatively quiet other than housekeeping going from room to room, "Housekeeping…" Said the woman knocking on one of the doors. The door opened and a loud monster roared at her, blowing the housekeepers into a mess, "I'll come back later then grouchy…" Then stalked off.

Hedwig hooted softly as she landed on Harry's outstretched shoulder, nibbling the ear closest to her, lovingly, but hard enough to hurt yet Harry didn't care. He only cared about getting out of this stuffy room.

When opening the door, Crookshanks and a rat ran down the hall at top speed before turning down to the pub where a loud scream of, " **SCABBERS/CROOKSHANKS.** " Could be heard by two different people electing a smile etching on his face.

When on the steps of the pub, Ron and Hermione were having a heated argument on the landing, "I'm warning you, Hermione. Crookshanks is a menace. If he kills Scabbers…"

"Give it a break Ron. Ever heard of Diagon Alley pet shop?" Hermione shot back. Harry limped down the stairs, crutch under his arm as he walked chuckling slightly, which caught their attention.

Ron smiled widely, "Harry." Hermione turned around and was shocked to find him awake, now, almost at noon, "Finally. Was beginning to think we would need to send you a wake-up party, hehehe."

From behind Fred pat his friend on the shoulder, "Morning Harry, you look a little worse for wear, have a battle last night? Your Hermione partied without us?" Fred chuckled jokingly.

"Hello. You must be Harry Potter. My sister has talked about you quite a bit." Standing to his left was a little black haired girl, hand extended out towards him, smiling, "Who's your sister?" Though this girl did look a little familiar to Harry.

"Kendall Recor, sister to Angel Recor one of your friends Mr. Harry Potter." They both shook hands, which was a firm handshake for an 11-year-old. Kendall descended the last flight of stairs, giggling at how Crookshanks was hissing at Ron.

"So… Ron uh… Where is your sister?" Asked the nervous, giddy, Harry Potter. Ron looked at him a little disgruntled, eyebrows furrowing, "Why do you want to know where my sister is? You two don't need to see each other…"

" **RONALD WEASLEY BE NICE.** I think it is adorable that my little Ginny is dating such a nice boy like Harry. Oh, Harry, Ginny will only be a couple more minutes. She and Arthur are at Gringotts getting out some gold that we heard you loaned to our vault." Smiled the Weasley mother, bear hugging the future-son-law of hers.

Turning purple quickly, Ginny's boyfriend gasped out the response, "Glad… I… Could… Help… Can't… Breeeeaattthhh…" Molly let go sheepishly smiling at Harry, "So sorry dear."

"'Arry? Ron? 'Ermione?" Turning to the front door the trio's smiles lit up, "Hagrid." The two unhindered ran to hug the half-giant while Harry took a second, "I heard what that damn woman did to you, Harry. Seriously something wrong with the muggle folk these days, the lot are insufferable." It was a rare order seeing Hagrid mad at another living being, rather, it never was good to see Hagrid angry.

"By the way kiddos, got a surprise for you three." It was then when Fred, George, Percy, Angel, and Kendall walked over deciding to hear this too, "I'm going to be your teacher for Magical Creatures." Smiled the bearded man. Everyone clapped.

Hagrid chuckled, "Lucky me then. I can't wait to teach you all." Harry placed a hand on his friend's arm, "You'll be a great teacher Hagrid. You're a teacher Hagrid." Harry joked. Hagrid laughed noticing the similarity to what was said to Harry on his 11th birthday.

As they were talking to Hagrid, Diagon Alley's pathway door opened only for a squeal to start getting ever so closer to Harry, before the young man turned around to see the beautiful girl whom he was in love with standing there glaring happily at him, "Harry…?" Questioned the red-haired girl making sure she wasn't seeing things.

The boy in question was shocked to see how beautiful his girlfriend had grown over the summer, her hair blowing in the soft breeze coming from the open doorway, her brown eyes sparkling with unreleased tears.

"Ginny." A smile finally made its way onto his face right as she ran at him. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, hugging the wizard for dear life as tears spilled down her cheeks, "I… Missed you, Harry… Sooo much…" The affectionate male laid his head down on her head.

"Uck get a room you two…" Ron said turning a different shade of green. Ginny grinned, "As you wish bro." As fast as a broomstick Ginny was gone pulling Harry up the stairs with her, who wasn't even using such necessities known as feet so he was being dragged.

Arthur, quite disgruntled by the Goblins of Gringotts, marched over to his family, "The nerve of those goblins, might as well take us a century, we were questioned about where we have been for no good reason. Finally, a security guard brought us out of the room and down to our vault apologizing for their behavior." Molly kissed his cheek to make her partner feel better.

Somewhere in Diagon Alley, a group of people was meeting down in Knockturn Alley, conspiring on how to break up Harry and Ginny again as one of them heard the girl tell her father about asking the half blood out on a date tomorrow.

Draco Malfoy sat at the head table hands clasped together over his mouth listening to Crabbe speak, "We could deliver a present with a card announcing it was from Harry. Inside could be a ticking stink bomb. With it exploding in her face they are bound to split up." Grinned the evil Slytherin.

Malfoy smirked under the cover of his hands, "Or… Maybe put spiders in her food that has the letters HP on them making her mad at Potter." said Goyle chuckling at the perfect plan, "What a stupid plan Goyle." This time Malfoy was the one to speak up, frowning at the stupid git.

Draco grinned tuning out every other plan as the rich about to be 3rd year stood up with his hands pinned on the table, "How about we give Ron Weasley a little tip for his troubles, for I know he dislikes Potter and Weaslette dating. What is better than allowing a brother to take revenge and take his sister back? Pansy, Leaky Cauldron, bring back Ron Weasley." Pansy stood up giggling as she left.

Meanwhile, hidden in Borgin and Burkes, a spy was watching the meeting overhearing their little plan and wasn't pretty happy about it, "Those little scoundrels. I better warn the two before their date tomorrow then." The mysterious man soon hid himself from detection again as Pansy, guiding Ron, went back into the room.

"What is this Malfoy? Why did Pansy here say you wished to talk?" The smirk on the only child of the Malfoy's face didn't go unnoticed, "Ok… What is this about?"

"Weasley… How do you feel about your sister dating your best friend?" Asked Malfoy, sounding more curious than devious.

"It disgruntled me beyond anything when hearing about it a couple months ago when they started. However, over the summer in Egypt, I've grown to be a little more… Overprotective I should say. I dislike them dating very much because Harry is bound to hurt her at some point. Maybe not now. Maybe not tomarrow. I just know that Harry will intentionally hurt her in the future." Malfoy grinned.

"Help us then Weasley. Tomorrow… We plan to ruin their date. You in?" Hearing that his sister was going out with Harry tomorrow made his blood boil slamming his hand down on the table to calm himself.

" **I WILL NOT LET THAT STAND… Or sit… OH, WHATEVER, I AM GOING TO END THEIR RELATIONSHIP TOMORROW.** " Glaring daggers at a picture on the wall of Harry, knives pointing out of it.

From Borgin and Burkes, the mysterious man grunted in discontent, "The nerve of that boy. Turning against his friend just to end happiness… I need to warn them, not now though. It is too soon." The man then walked up the alley, taking one last glance down the pathway before turning into Diagon Alley toward The Leaky Cauldron.

"So… Do we have a deal?" Draco suggested. A hand extended toward the red-haired youngest Weasley son in gratitude.

A smirk before shaking Malfoy's hand from Ron cemented Draco's thoughts, "Good. Potter will regret reporting my father to the ministry." Thoughts of his imprisoned father still resigning in his head.

Ginny tilted her head, "What is that under your arm babe?" Now noticing the metal walker Harry had with him, "Oh. Just a crutch."

The word confused Ginny a great deal, "A… What?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Just a Muggle item that helps people if their leg is badly hurt and they can't use it for a while." Ginny gasped, "Your leg? How badly hurt is it?" Beginning to sound worried.

About to protest against her worried nature, Ginny bent down reaching out for his leg. Harry winced as she inspected his leg. Being the curious girlfriend she was something like this worried her more than she realized, "Harry dear, who did this to you?"

Again, Harry winced from remembering the attack from yesterday, "A dog my uncle's damn sister brought over last night. God do I hate that woman. Does nothing more than make fun of me and my life. Thinks I am a damn criminal rather than an individual. I doubt your summer was that bad anyway in Egypt." When looking at her brown eyes, all Harry saw was a dumbstruck face.

Harry didn't get a chance to before Ginny had wrapped those two arms of hers around her man's neck looking straight into his eyes, "Harry James Potter the other day I went through a situation where I thought I would never see you again. You being in a situation because of your leg doesn't compare to what I went through. Understand mister?"

The girl he loves had a scary tone to it so all the scar head male did was nod, "Good. Anyway… Where is my welcome back I missed you make out session?" Shocked with what Ginny had just proposed to kissing him, he quickly dismissed the thought before their lips locked with each other in a passionate kiss.

Both wanted to tell the other how much their love for the other gives them the strength for their relationship though right now might not be the time to do so.

Her tongue begged for entrance into the depths of her boyfriend's mouth, which its entrance was granted by him. A smile formed on her lips against his as they drew back for breath every few seconds, passion pouring through them, not wanting to part from one another in the slightest.

As the green eyes of Harry slowly opened red hair splayed in front of his vision though that didn't matter, only the kiss.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist pulling the beauty against his frame. Ginny complied with wrapping hers around the whole of his neck.

The more passion that the two had it felt right. Everything around the kissing duo, even the room, vanished. It was only them, holding each other, making out and in love. Harry knew that this was his life. A life with Ginny.

And Ginny knew this was her life. Her Harry holding, supporting, loving, caring and providing her with enough money when they get married to get by with a family. Ginny didn't care about the money, not that it mattered in a relationship. Ginny cared only about the traits, and personality in a person and not the materials the one uses.

Both knew at this point as they made out passionately in the middle of Harry's room at the inn that a life without each other was impossible. They knew that together, nothing could tear them apart. The life they have is to be together, something that both had no objection towards.

"Hem hem…" Came a forced cough from behind the two of them as they turned to see Fred and George both sharing a mischievous grin which Ginny just thought they were about to tease her.

"Hello, gin gin we got a surprise for you. It seems our dear mother has decided you both get to share the room Harry is in for the next few nights, wewhoooo." Whistled George with a wink.

"Ron will sure be upset about it even more because of a certain activity these two really enjoy. Kissing." Fred finished causing the two of them to blush madly.

"Harry? Are you ok if we share a room together?" Harry looked down at his girlfriends, shining, yet embarrassed eyes, giving her a small nod. She squealed with glee that Harry could've sworn made his ears melt from the pain.

Ginny reached up planting a kiss on his cheek, "Let's go, Harry. I want to play a board game that I have decided that I'm going to bring to Hogwarts called ' _Double Trouble._ _ **SORRY**_ ' it is really fun." All giddy from the excitement, Ginny did a funny and cute pose.

With a huge smile on their face, they both went up to his room closing the door behind them. It was then Ginny remembered a crucial fact, "Damn it. I just remembered we are going to have those stupid dorms at Hogwarts." Mood getting sour now.

Sitting in front of her, taking her hands and smiling that made the girl calmly smile once witnessing that gorgeous smile, "Have ever told you…" A blush crept onto her face, "...That your eyes sparkle with love and joyfulness. That is one of the things I love about you, your eyes are so captivating…" Blushing even harder as Ginny finished the sentence.

Harry itched the back of his head very nervously, "Thanks Gin. I love your eyes, hair, everything there is about you. **YOU** are the one that is captivating." Again it was Ginny's turn to blush but both at the same time did. Ginny leaned in planting a kiss on his cheek for his kindness.

Harry grabbed her into a hug listening to the steady beats of the heart within Ginny, as both felt very content with being with one another.

"When I was in that pyramid I almost gave up on life. I thought I would never see you again Harry." Ginny buried her head in his clothes, smiling and blushing.

The latter smiled before humming a tune from a movie Samantha had taken Harry out too over the summer. A smile crossed onto Ginny's lips, "That sounds wonderful…"

"Harry." Mr. Weasley appeared in the doorway looking very unsure, "...Meet down in the pub. You too Ginny, now, I need to discuss something with you. Don't worry it has nothing to do with your relationship." Sighing in relief the two ventured down to the pub and met with Arthur.

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about dad?" Ginny said making her presence known to the father of the Weasley family, "Ah Harry this is mostly directed to you, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban and we fear that you are his potential target. I want you to promise me, please, promise me one thing. You won't go looking for Black?"

Harry just stared at him in confusion and shock, "Mr. Weasley… Why would I go looking for someone who is trying to kill me?"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 14**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **About 2 days before the eventual trip back to Hogwarts as their summer is nearing its end, Ginny and Harry plan to go out on a date to a restaurant-like cafe in Diagon Alley. Will this go smoothly as this is their first date? Ron glares daggers at Harry, having grown up a little over the summer has come to dislike his friend's relationship with his sister. Will he interrupt his sisters wonderful day for the service of Malfoy's malicious plan? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 13**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 14: A Date in Diagon Alley.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 15: Eyes up Neville. Samantha and Neville meet.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Harry I missed you so much. We could have rescued you from those ugly, fat muggles by now if it weren't for my dad winning that prize money. I loved Egypt but I only had you, and only you, besides the wellbeing of my family on my mind. By now we could have gone on our first date. Wonder what kind of dates we can have at Hogwarts? Maybe down by the lake. That would be nice."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 14**


	14. Harry and Ginny: Their first date

**Come on let's get this story to 2,000 views, please?**

 **Anyway, Ginny and Harry reunited in the last chapter after a long summer break, wasn't it wonderful? That is until Draco started to make plans?**

 **I hope you think he might fail again but who knows?**

 **Make sure to check out my new one-shot 'Harry Potter One-Shot- Taking Back Hogwarts.', which is my own view on how they should have done the sneak into Hogwarts in the Deathly Hallows Part 2.**

 **It took me a few hours to write, surprisingly not an entire day, as usual. Comes to show my dedication to Harry Potter stories lol. Anyway, make sure to review it if you do pay a visit to it.**

 **Something like the fued from the Goblet of Fire will happen with Harry and Ron this chapter, so be prepared to have some tension with the two best friends for a while.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Prisoner of Azkaban arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Harry and Hermione were enjoying a nice stay at the Leaky Cauldron, with the latter being offered a job for a few weeks before her fourth year. With the Weasley's arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, things seem to be going smoothly, until now… Ron has allied with Draco Malfoy to break up his sister with Harry, his best friend. What will be the outcome? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 14: Diagon Alley Date**

Ginny awoke in the arms of her boyfriend, smiling at him sleepily. Due to this being the first time the couple had slept together, regardless of what her parents said, nothing was better than this as the sleeping bag on the ground hadn't even been touched by the female.

' _Please, don't let this be a dream? I love waking up in his arms._ ' Ginny smiled warmly at the thought of when they'll get to do this every single day when they are married sometime in the future which to her letdown was very far off.

Ginny had a perfect plan for today, so in order to get the plan underway, she slowly shook her Harry awake, "Harry… Harry honey wake up." A little giggle escaping her lips when he rolled over muttering, "I don't want to go to school today mom," under his breath.

Giggling some more, Ginny ran her hand through the unruly black hair on top of her boyfriends head earning her another mutter, "Stop that Ron… Exams aren't due for another 6 weeks… Go back to sleep…," under his breath again which just kept amusing his girlfriend to no end, nothing could top this is what she was thinking.

Thinking of something his mother might possibly say at this moment, Ginny leaned over towards his ear trying to sound older, "Harry sweetheart time to get out of that silly bed. Ginny is waiting in the lounge… Says she wants to go on a date with you…" Her breath tickled his ear, though still, even to her amusement, had yet to rouse him.

"Heavy Sleeper. That is noted." Ginny said hoping to remember this fact about her boyfriend.

Ginny again giggled, watching as Harry smiled about nothing, unknown to her that this dreamy boy was dreaming of Ginny and him riding towards Hogwarts alone, nobody around.

Ginny rolled her eyes watching the sleepy boy smile like a ninny, "Baby could you just wake up already?" She asked slowly shaking him, amusement fading to a rather annoyed face.

" **HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW.** " This sure did it as Harry jumped up before falling butt-first back onto the mattress, " **SANTA? IS THAT YOU?** "

Ginny laughed so loudly that it fully roused Harry out of his sleep, "Ginny? Huh? Did you wake me up?" Containing composure, Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yes my silly guy, it was, in fact, me who has awoken you from your slumber, was beginning to think you were very tired after last night's long make-out session." Ginny said teasing him with a smirk.

Harry blushed, a deep red holding there on his cheeks, "Mind telling me what had you smiling while you slept, babe?" Harry looked back at Ginny, a questioning face written across her freckled face.

This made the hero of Hogwarts blush, and blush he did as his cheeks burned with embarrassment, "Y… Y… Y… You, sweetie. Or should I say… Us, married..." Ginny's eyes gleamed with tears of joy, "Oh, Harry." They embraced for quite a while, while Ginny cried happily on her man's shoulder, "I hope that over the years our love never changes."

"It won't. We'll always be together, even when we aren't around one another, our love for each other keeps us going."

Ginny, forgetting to wait for another time blurted her feelings, " **I LOVE YOU, HARRY POTTER.** "

That woke Harry up fully, staring at the girl that had stolen his heart, shock was written across his face, a face Ginny was thinking was rejection. So as he just sat there Ginny started to cry until Harry smashed their lips together in a fiery, passion filled kiss.

Of course, Ginny responded with just as much, "I love you too, Ginny Weasley, more than you'll ever know." Once they broke the kiss Harry said it back watching how the confession sent relief over the girl of his dreams.

The redhead put her forehead against his, smiling widely, eyes sparkling with tears, "Harry sweetie may I ask you a question?" Her voice was filled with fear, yet happiness at the same time.

Looking at the love of his life questionably, Ginny's eyes were filled with love for him and expectation of an answer, "Today we should go on our first date. The Leaky Galleon sounds like the perfect place which is 2 stores up from Gringotts. It just opened before leaving Hogwarts last year." Harry smiled and nodded.

Ginny leaned down to kiss him tenderly, "Harry, I missed you so much. We could have rescued you from those ugly, fat muggles by now if it weren't for my dad winning that prize money." Sounding like his girl wasn't happy about taking a trip to visit her brother.

Harry raised an eyebrow but Ginny knew what was on his mind, "Don't get me, wrong babe, I loved Egypt but I only had you, and only you, besides the wellbeing of my family on my mind. By now we could have gone on our first date. Wonder what kind of dates we can have at Hogwarts? Maybe down by the lake. That would be nice." Ginny trailed off looking at the ceiling happily.

Harry wrapped an arm around her frame giving his girlfriend a warm hug, a very relaxing atmosphere surrounding the two, smiling contently.

About 10 minutes later the both of them, though not wanting to leave each other's arms, left to take a shower one at a time. Harry stood in the shower, hand against the wall in thought as the water ran down his hair on to his face matting the unruly locks of hair to the young wizards head.

' _Why was Ron staring at me like that?_ ' He thought remembering how Ron stared in his general direction, a look of disgust on the redhead boys face.

What was Ron's deal? Wondering this thought was also being thought of by Ron's dear sister Ginny as she couldn't go to the showers as her boyfriend was currently occupying it. Cautiously, eyeing the entire pub the atmosphere seemed sort of eerie for the likes of Ginny, Ron sat in the corner, biting into a piece of sausage, ' _Today I will make them break up then they'll stay away from another, still, I hope they remain friends…_ ' He thought as Ginny turned to eye her brother, a suspicious eye lingering over the Weasley youngest son.

Ginny sat up after finishing the breakfast laid out before her, walked up the stairs after Harry had patted her shoulder, acknowledging that the shower was now available for use.

Giving a small smile the girl head up the stairs to the shower, grabbing the clean town Harry was handing toward her on the way up.

As Harry reached the bar, Ron forcefully stood up making a scene, the wooden chair slid back with a loud crack against the wall, "Excuse me, young man." The bartender, a muscular looking man with a pointy, brown beard that reached to his belly, "May I ask you why you about broke a very, very expensive one of a kind chairs? You will have to pay for that if it breaks." Warned the beardy bartender.

Ron slid the chair back into the place with a gentler approach this time, all while glaring daggers at Harry in the process, eyes as cold as snow, "Thank you, lad. Now get out of my pub for at least 30 minutes." He ordered as Ron stomped up the stairs grumbling to himself.

The bartender shook his fist at Ron, disappearing behind the door at the landing with one last grunt, shocking Harry about how Ron was in such a bad mood.

"Your best mate Harry looks to have been giving you and his sister sour looks, looks that didn't look right like he wanted to strangle you both." Said the bartender, wiping a few golden trimmed goblets with a stained washcloth.

About after another minute, Fred came sliding into the bar from the street looking rather pleased with himself, "Managed to get Georgie to buy a muggle refreshment known as known as something called peepsiee?"

Harry laughed so hard, "No, Fred. The _**SODA**_ you just bought is called a Pepsi." Said the green-eyed lad right as George walked in from the street, the bottle of the dark liquid in hand.

George grinned, "Pepsi huh? Oughta get this refreshment into our world of drinks, bloody brilliant this is."

Smiling at how that would sound, serving a muggle drink might prove to be as popular as the Romanian drink once was, "Take that up with Minister Fudge. Give the great man a swig, see what the man thinks." The bartender smiled as Fred and George practically skipped up the stairs to their father and mothers room.

About 7 minutes later, a young red-haired girl, actually Ginny, in a white t-shirt and jeans walked down the stairs right into the arms of her beloved. They shared a hug before walking out the door into Diagon Alley, smiling widely as they went. They stopped by the owl emporium, Ginny suggesting she buy an owl for Hedwig to be friends with.

Harry loved the idea.

Both walked into the store, led upstairs by the clerk and almost immediately, her eyes fell upon a brown owl with light yellow beak and grey head and big yellow eyes that lit up with such joy, joy for being picked out by a caring looking human female.

"What gender is it?" Wondered Harry aloud causing the girl to chuckle, "It is a female just like Hedwig, babe." She said showing the paperwork to him.

"Name?" Asked Harry, curious to see what the brown-eyed girl would conjure up. Ginny put a finger to her chin in thought, closed her eyes and hummed in concentration, "I think I'll name him Maddie." She said happily, rubbing a cheek on the owl's head.

"Maddie huh?" Harry smiled patting the top of her head, who hooted happily, "...What a wonderful name. I hope Hedwig and her get along." As if on cue, like being called upon, Hedwig flew onto the window sill spotting Maddie and hooted in delight. The couple smiled, "Go play with Hedwig, Maddie, Harry's owl." Maddie stared at Harry as if waiting for confirmation if that was true or not.

With a small smile and a short nod, Maddie took off after Hedwig out the window where they both flew off into the early morning sky, dancing around each other.

Ginny took her boyfriend's hands, "How about we go to breakfast now hmm?" A twinkle in her eye that made Harry's heart melt from the stare, "Indeed." Linking arms they left the emporium after giving the required galleons to buy the owl, before heading to the Leaky Galleon Cafe just near Gringotts.

Unknown to the lovers, Ron stood at the entrance of Knockturn Alley holding a small piece of a stink bomb.

Suddenly, a man with a cane, rotating eye, and a big brown overcoat stepped out of the Leaky Galleon Coffee Shop section calling for the two of them to have a quick word.

They complied, fearing how this man looked.

"Listen both you, no matter how well this date goes, ignore any presents given to you, unless by each other, I have reason to believe your brother, miss. Weasley, Ron is planning to ruin your date." Ginny was visibly beginning to get angry, "That… Bastard…"

The blond haired man continued on the with the warning, "Yesterday I was standing in Knockturn Alley, an auror's duty, but I overheard the most precarious, heartbreaking meeting between Draco Malfoy and Ron." As if her murderous rage wasn't enough, Ginny now wanted to rip out that boys insides.

"What is your name, by the way, sir?" Harry asked kindly, which the man had to admire, "Mr. Potter I am known as Alastor Moody. Colleagues call me Mad-Eye." Giving a proper bow before pushing them through the door to the cafe acting like nothing had happened as he sensed Ron near the shop.

Ginny forced a smile, "Let's try not to act like we know Ron's plan until sometime after ok?" Taking a hand of his which he nodded to.

5 minutes later, a waiter seated them at a fancy enough table in the center of the cafe.

"So Harry, tell me when was the first time you discovered you had feelings for me?" Asked the Weasley girl, curious, hoping it wasn't just before he had rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry looked thoughtful for almost 2 minutes before looking back at her with a big smile on the boys face brightening up her mood, "It was during my first year when Ron talked a lot about you, developing a little respect and a little crush on you might I add, I wanted to meet you." Ginny weakly smiled, a little shocked to say, might she add.

"...Then when before my second year began and I met you for the first time I knew you were the one. When Ron said that you have been talking about me all summer, my heart skipped a beat life I somehow knew you liked me too. It wasn't until about a month after school started that I formally started to fancy you, while you just sat in the common room with Ron, Hermione and I. It just… Could you say, felt right in a sense."

Widening the smile by a long shot, Ginny placed a hand on her cheek leaning into it recollecting how she first had a crush on him, "Hehe I still remember how I first fell for you, silly."

" _Ginny this crush is getting a little out of hand." Said a teenage Bill having just graduated from Hogwarts. Ginny smiled tearly up at her brother, "Who knows. Someone like Harry Potter may meet someone before you, you never know." Smile falling to a frown._

 _His little sister climbed into his lap, "No matter what I will get Harry Potter. No one else can have him but me. I want to love and care for him until the day we die." Tears spilled down her cheeks, tears of how he might reject her streaming down the poor girls face._

" _I… I am going to marry Harry Potter one day, you'll see, the famous Harry Potter, who I don't like because he is famous. I like him for him, how he is described from the brief documentaries of him and his parents. One day, I'll be Mrs. Ginny Potter." Giggled the small girl._

A happy sigh escaped the young preteens lips, "What a wonderful day. I was only 5 when I told Bill and everyone I was going to marry you someday." A hand over mouth trying to muffle her giggling as it was getting too much for her.

A kind smile was on her boyfriend's lips by just hearing that, "I know we'll never break up so no doubt it'll happen. I'll be able to finally have a family again." At this, tears of happiness welled up in the famous boy's eyes, "I'll be glad to be a Potter, show all of our caring, love, and support. You'll make a great husband." Ginny praised.

Praising her right back, "And you'll be a great wife," Harry said quietly taking one of her hands in his squeezing gently.

Without any intention to disturb the couple with their very first date, Fred, George, Hermione, Angel, and Kendall stepped inside, ignoring the looks their sister and friend was giving them as they made their way up to the counter, but not before Hermione shot a wink at them both.

The duo relaxed knowing they weren't there to bother them, "So… Babe. How did you like your first year at Hogwarts?" This question really surprised him, to a great deal.

Explaining everything that happened that year, Ginny only shed a tear when hearing about the Mirror of Erised, capable of showing your hearts truest desire, his parents.

Once completed Ginny sat in awe, "Much better than mine hehehe…" Said the beauty, nervously scratching behind her head, "Still though, facing down You-Know-Who on the back of Quirrell must have been quite the experience?" To this question, Harry only nodded.

Ginny scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his body, sucking in the scent of her Harry, who did the exact same. Mmmm… Strawberries are what the Weasley girl smelled along with a fine, freshly cut grassland.

"If I ever see those muggles, Harry, I won't be able to contain myself. It might take some holding back to not try and kill them for what they have done to you." Leaning into his chest, arms wrapped protectively around his body. Harry snickered, "I'm not planning on going back. I refuse to."

Ginny looked up at him in concern, "Then… Where would you live?" Though the girl hid the excitement in her tone, hoping for a miracle he would say the Burrow.

Harry kissed her forehead before answering that question, "Ever since my first year, I had heard about your loving, happy, courageous family, and wanted to be a part of it. Ever since that moment I've always wanted to come live with you all, the Weasleys." Her eyes glinted with tears as she buried her head in his chest, "You'll feel right at home. Maybe I could get you to live in my room hehehe." She smiled deviously.

From outside it began to rain as Ron stood outside away from the views of the windows just waiting for Harry to give him a piece of his mind, "Harry shouldn't be dating my baby sister. It isn't right." Shaking his head angrily.

Draco came up next to him, giving the bloke a knife just in case things went from worse to incredibly downright bonkers, "Use it on Potter if he manages to back you into a corner, should prevent the two of them to ever get back together if the male is dead." Draco said giving the boy a one-armed hug before walking back up the street, disappearing around the corner into Knockturn Alley.

Inside, the couple finally had gotten their food. It was a Galleon Burger, Galleon Fries and Orange Juice for Ginny, along with a Caesar Salad on the side.

Harry got a roast beef sandwich with a side of sausage, lettuce and dipping sauce. No drink included. Ginny got a little flirty, beginning to feed Harry fries as their meal went along.

From the other side of the restaurant, Fred and George beamed at them with pride, "I gotta say, Georgie, Potter is a perfect match for our little Gin-Gin don't you think so?"

"Right back at you, Freddie. Our angelic sister is growing up…" Teared up George trying not to think of it. Angel grinned sympathetically her boyfriend and his brother, "What is the worst that can happen? Harry Potter isn't going anywhere… Unless you count Hogwarts, still though they go to the same school hehe."

Kendall beamed at her, "They make such a cute couple I love them." Giggled the little girl watching over the seat of Harry and Ginny making out, arms wrapped tightly around the other, Kendall drew back looking disgusted.

Harry smiled at the love of his life, "Wish we could have the same classes at Hogwarts…" Ginny felt the same way, "Hey, at least Snape teaches the same thing to all the classes, maybe we could help each other out on potions homework? How does that sound?" Suggested the pretty girl.

Harry grinned, "That, I don't mind at all Gin, you are a genius." Ginny beamed at him, eyes closed, "Why thank you, Harry Potter, for the boy of my dreams, you have just deserved yourself a little broom cupboard make-out session when we get back to school hehe."

Blushing furiously, the redhead giggled at his face giving her poor boy a kiss on the cheek, "I love you, more than anything Harry, despite my family." She said snuggling into the warmth of his body.

She knew Harry felt the same way by the squeeze he just gave. They sat in a comfortable silence just taking in the time being together, their presence just made each other drunk with love.

Ginny ran a hand through her lover's hair, loving how it felt between her fingers, sighing gracefully, "We should come back here… Maybe… Maybe before my 3rd year, your 4th year. Sound good?" Moving off of him to see how Harry reacted to the question.

Contemplating was what Ginny could figure, his eyes scanned each part of the room like they did when she asked if they would allow a 2nd year to do Quidditch next year.

Eventually, gently the raven-haired child of the Potters gave an energetic nod, "Sure. I wouldn't mind that at all sweetie." With that, the giddy preteen practically jumped for joy, " **YES, THANK YOU, HARRY.** " She threw her arms around the boy's neck, kissing him with all the might that she could possess, "This place is the most romantic point in Diagon Alley, babe. Don't you think so?" Asked the happy redheaded girl.

Green and brown met, their eyes sparkling with love and they both knew nothing could ever tear them apart, "Not her family. Not a dark lord. Not followers of an evil regime. Not the Dursleys. Nothing could, and they bathed in that fact.

Harry stood up, extending a hand to help Ginny stand. She took it gracefully.

2 minutes later, Ron watched as his targets, Harry and Ginny walked out of the Leaky Galleon completely full of themselves. They loved today with a passion as it was the best date so far, even though it was their first one. Ginny had her hand tightly encased in Harry's, head leaning on one shoulder, a happy, loving smile across Ginny's face.

This all but made Ron's blood boil. He watched as they neared Gringotts.

"Harry? Why are we going to Gringotts?" Asked a dumbfounded Ginny staring at it like never before.

Harry grinned at her, "I'm getting a present for you, you will love it. It lies in my family vault." Ginny giggled, "How kind of you, Harry."

It was time for action, as they neared the steps, Ron ran as fast as he could screaming out, " **GINNY GET AWAY FROM HARRY OR I'LL… I'LL FIGHT YOU.** " Threatened the food-loving Weasley, tightening a hand into forming a shaking fist.

All activity in Diagon Alley ceased wildly searching for who had yelled until all eyes landed upon Ginny and Ron Weasley with Harry. Harry looked positively flustered with his shouting drawing a large crowd.

Ginny turned around with a face that told Ron ' _Bat-Bogey Hex incoming_ ' but instead of backing down Ron persevered, "You two don't belong together, Ginny you'll get your heart broken I can tell. Harry isn't to be trusted as all he ever does is dash into a fiasco, either at home or school." Ginny folded her arms across her chest tapping a foot on the ground impatiently.

Ginny rolled her eyes monotony speaking, "Jealous much?" Using a hand gesturing towards himself. Ron's ears started turning red, "Ginny… I dislike that you both are together."

"Well, why didn't you just say so." She then leaned up kissing Harry on lips, passion driving them, spurting Ron on more in his quest to divide them, "...Nothing in this universe will take me from Harry, Ron. Not you, mom, dad, family, friends. **NOTHING.** If you can't see that then I guess you are a blind prick." Said the youngest Weasley, anger flowing through her now.

Harry had remained quiet throughout this whole argument but he himself was beginning to feel the heat of a fight brewing.

Pointing a finger towards Harry, a defiant one at that, " **YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER,** " Ron pushed Harry against the wall forcefully.

Shocked that this argument had resulted to such a thing as shoving, onlookers gasped in shock as the supposed friend of Harry Potter's threw a punch but Harry moved before it impacted on his skull.

Ginny wrapped her arms underneath his armpits making the assault come to a heaping halt, "What has gotten into you, Ron? Just last year you weren't acting like this?"

Ron elbowed her in the face not even bothering about her being family or not. As she fell to the ground holding a broken nose, through blurred eyes Ron was staring down at her, eyes glazed over with anger as the response he put simply was something the whole alley booed at, "I've grown up little sister. You deserve that broken nose for dating Harry."

Having gotten done with lunch, oblivious to the crowds standing in the alley, Fred, George, Hermione, Angel, Kendall, and Mad-Eye stepped out of the Leaky Galleon Cafe only to stop dead in their tracks seeing Ginny lying on the ground crying, shocked over seeing blood running down her chin.

"Come child let us go back to the Cauldron. I presume this fight is going to get ugly." Said Mad Eye taking the hand of Kendall softly leading her away from the carnage. Angel sighed in relief.

" **WHO DID THIS? I DEMAND TO KNOW?** " Fred screamed at the top of his lungs, gasps sounding at the newcomer.

"F… Fred…" Ginny sobbed as she pointed a shaky finger towards Ron. Everyone in the group's jaws dropped, "R… Ron did this?" Hermione whispered, tears resonating up in her eyes.

Angel bent down to the wet cobblestone muttering a simple incantation that to the shock of everyone painfully readjusted her nose. Standing up, Ginny smiled, hugged and thanked Angel, who hugged back gaining cheers from the crowd.

Ron turned around only to see his sister standing with their family, "Bitch, that is low, hugging our brothers? You shouldn't be near them, Fred and George are my brothers, not **YOURS. YOU ARE DATING HARRY WHICH MAKES YOU NOTHING LIKE A WEASLEY.** "

George pushed Ginny behind him, "The last time I checked Ronald, Ginny is as much a sister to us as Angel was when we first met her. Don't you ever, ever disrespect Ginny for dating someone who makes her happy." George said lowly.

Fred sneered at Ron, "Pathetic brother. You disgust me." Baring his teeth, Fred walked over, at least attempting to handle Ron but was punched backward into the arms of George, " **STAY OUT OF THIS. THIS IS BETWEEN GINNY, HARRY AND I.** "

Seeing his 'sister' cowering behind George made the prick smirk, "You know Malfoy was right. You are a coward, afraid of challenges. Now, are you going to break up with Harry and be a Weasley in my eyes again? Or continue this little mockery?" Rain dripping from his hair as the asshole spoke.

Ginny got eye level with her so-called brother after leaving Georges side, screaming in his face, " **WE'LL NEVER BREAK UP. WE LOVE EACH OTHER WAY TO MUCH TO BREAK THINGS OFF.** I just hope you never ever find love Ronald Weasley, friend of Malfoy. I don't think you deserve to even be called my brother."

"Then… You are no longer a Weasley, but a punching bag for my own well-being." Ginny, instead gave him a wallop upside the head.

Without any warning Ron harshly pushed her down, grabbed Harry by the shirt and threw down his ex-best friend to the ground where fists made contact with Harry's face repeatedly, shocking the whole alley.

Attempting to dodge the assault, Harry made an attempt, an attempt to somehow catch an incoming fist, " **RON… WHAT… ARE… YOU… DOING?** " Harry dodged one punch but unfortunately, Ron struck a shoulder, smirking lightly at the bone snapping noise making everybody quiver.

Ron brought both fists together, bringing them both down against Harry's face. The force of the attack broke Harry's glasses and nose while managing to swell up his right eye.

Wincing from the pain, blood was coughed up hard as Ginny towered over them, snarling like an animal at Ron as she brought her leg down on Ron.

Ron's beating of Harry was interrupted when a knee connected against the beaters jaw.

Looking up at his attacker, Ron was too late to dodge another kick. This kick landed where the sun does not shine, " **I HATE YOU, RON. I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY BROTHER. DON'T EVEN TALK TO US ANYMORE. I NEVER WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN UNLESS IT'S AN APOLOGY. HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH MALFOY TO BREAK MY HEART AND RUIN OUR HAPPINESS. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE SCUM MALFOY'S BROTHER...** " Ginny steamed as tears masked by the rain fell from her cheeks.

Picking up Harry gently, Ginny ran off back toward the Leaky Cauldron calling for their parents, crying her eyes out trying to hold up Harry as she ran. Ron tried to get up but was beaten to the ground by George, "Never talk to them again you piece of shit."

Again, George punched Ron this time in the gut smirking at Ron wheezed in pain collapsing to his knees, right before Dean Thomas's fist impacted his jaw. Apparently, Dean wanted some action and decided to give his roommate a taste of his own medicine.

Angel slyly smirked from where she stood underneath the oning of Ollivanders Wands. Kendall wasn't in attendance as the little Recor had gone back to the Leaky Cauldron with Mad-Eye.

Ron kneeled there holding a broken jaw in the rain, blood trickling from the gash on his cheek, "You've done it now Ronald." Fred said angrily pushing the little Weasley brother to the ground before walking off after their sister.

The rain came down harder, Hermione stood in view of his blurred vision glaring at her friend if even to her that wasn't enough, "You just lost a few friends and family today, Ronald. Harry and I are through with you, apologize or else you will be lonely for the rest of your life." Hermione huffed out air, angrily walking off back up the street leaving Ron lying outside of Gringotts on the steps, bloody and bruised.

As Ron tried to stand up it was difficult too as the hungry boy found out. Opening an eye he gasped when seeing that Angel was still next to Ollivanders, a plastered smirk centered on that beautiful face seeing how miserable the young man looked.

"I would beat you up myself but I don't want to give in so easily, maybe… If you promise to _apologize_ I'll spare you my wrath." Angel then frowned emphasizing the point on the word apologize.

Ron breathed hard on the cold, wet cobblestone ground trying to get his act together, "Malfoy has corrupted you, Ron. Ever thought of how much his hatred for us grows each and every day? How much the Malfoy's hate your family? No? Well, I bet that little tidbit never crossed your mind huh?"

Ron looked up shocked finally realizing what had just transpired, "I… I can't believe what I just did…" Sitting on his knees with hands turned over, the offender's hands shook with regret about what had just happened, "I made a mistake." It was Angel's turn to finally punch the teen responsible for ruining what was supposed to be a perfect date for her favorite couple.

Ron sagged downward knowing another blow was coming and his assumptions were far from wrong as the next thing he knew was that a seeing pain shot up through his legs as Angel broke one before placing a foot against Ron's chest glaring at him, "And for the record. Good luck with your new friends, pathetic you stooped so low."

Angel turned back towards the Leaky Cauldron leaving a bloody and bruised 13-year-old sprawled on the steps on Gringotts.

Throughout the rest of the day, many people passed by not even giving the Weasley son a second glance as everyone had found out what happened. Neville soon arrived where he spat on the assholes face, "Traitor. How could you go befriend Malfoy." With that said Neville walked away, anger slowly releasing after having done that.

Seamus, who was waiting for Neville decided to shout out, " **YOU ARE NO GRYFFINDOR. YOU ARE NOW A SLYTHERIN UNLESS YOU APOLOGIZE WE WILL TREAT YOU LIKE ONE.** " Seamus yelled passed Neville before both left Diagon Alley.

Ron sat his head back down on the staircase, "I am such an idiot. Why did I let my feelings get the best of me…? Oh, right. Ginny and Harry don't belong together, that is why I must keep fighting to make sure they separate..."

Soon everyone knew to stay away from Ron Weasley, having heard of the confrontation that had taken place in front of Gringotts, many avoided him as if he were the plague once the day had to board the Hogwarts Express five days later.

Ron Weasley has yet to still apologize as he left the Leaky Cauldron early at 6:00 AM to find a train compartment by himself. Alone. Friendless. Practically disowned until an apology was made. The journey into his third year was going to be a lonely ride.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 15**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS :** **Ginny and Harry refuse to acknowledge Ron until an apology is in order, leaving the red-haired boy alone with no one to talk to as his family, even Hermione act like he doesn't exist. What a big mistake joining Malfoy. What a fool he has become. Hogwarts awaits the gang. Will Ron ever apologize or be forever ignored by friends and family? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 14**

 **For those that are thinking when I put Ginny saying, "WE'LL NEVER BREAK UP. WE LOVE EACH OTHER WAY TO MUCH TO BREAK THINGS OFF."**

 **That is true to an extent. When the Half-Blood Prince ending comes up these two will not break up their relationship rather it'll be Harry saying what he going to do and that they won't be able to talk or see each other for as long as Harry is gone.**

 **So they will not break up at Dumbledore's funeral later in the story.**

 **As for the owl, Ginny bought that is, of course, my nickname that my mom sometimes calls me, even though I'm a guy haha.**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 15: Eyes up Neville. Samantha and Neville Meet.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 16: Creature in the Darkness. Train Blackout.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Uh… Hi, my name is Neville Longbottom one of Harry's friends. Who are you?"**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 15**


	15. A Trip into Gringotts

**Come on let's get this story to 2,000 views, please?**

 **The last chapter was possibly my second favorite chapter as it was very fun, and engaging to write setting a fued up between Ron and Harry just because of the latter dating Ginny. He'll apologize though at some point, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Make sure to check out my new one-shot series (At least I hope to create into one) 'My Harry Potter One-Shot's.', which is my own view on how certain events should have gone. Even with the exception of situations that never happened in the books or movies.**

 **Uh oh, Ginny and Samantha are going to meet this chapter, which can only mean jealousy and hatred at first. What will happen?**

 **From what i've looked through back from the chapter Samantha was introduced, there has been no mention of her last name so I guess it is time to make one.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Prisoner of Azkaban arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Harry and Ginny went out on a date, their first might I add, into the nice wizarding strip mall. Diagon Alley was bustling with activity. Having bought a beauty of an owl, Harry and Ginny visited a restaurant in the alley, hoping for a nice, relaxing lunch. It ended on a sour note, now Ron Weasley is no longer trusted for doing what he had done and it only brought his sister and Harry closer. Is an apology in order? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 15: Eye's Up Neville**

 **Samantha and Neville Meet.**

4 days before the Hogwarts Express leaves the station, Ginny held Harry in her arms as he was recovering from the end of their date yesterday, tear stains on her freckled cheeks. Harry smiled at her, "Thanks."

Ginny looked down questionably at her boyfriend, "For what babe?" Though a weak smile managed to snake its way onto her adoring face.

A large smile was what the sad girl got back, "For helping me yesterday. Thought for sure you'd let…" Ginny cut him off pressing her lips onto his, "Now why would I let my idiot, dumbass brother hurt the love of my life?" She replied soothingly, but with a dark tone addressing Ron.

A cute blush formed on the love of her life's cheeks, chuckling softly, Ginny leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

"I'll get him back if it is the last thing I ever do." Smiled the young girl, eyes closed and cute little giggle escaping.

Harry sighed a very happy sigh, "Ginny… Remember when I was gonna take you into my family vault yesterday at Gringotts until… We were so _kindly_ interrupted?" Ginny gave him a nod plus a questioning look.

"Yes? What were we going to do when we got there?"

Harry held a finger to her lips, shaking his head no, "You'll have to see. Come on, let's get ready and head down there?" Ginny protested, "Heck no, babe. You still need to recover from yesterday, you have a swollen eye for goodness sake." She pulled her lover back onto the bed with her.

Harry laughed, "Overprotective much?" He teased and Ginny caught it cause of his tone, "You are so stubborn, sweetie." Ginny laughed hugging him for dear life.

Fred soon knocked on the door, "Hey, Harry you seem to be getting loads better, and fast too. Want to have some breakfast with everyone minus your ex-mate?" Looking towards Ginny, the 12-year-old nodded her head and together the two of them followed Fred down to the pub for some breakfast.

The couple joined hands as the both of them walked down the stairs behind Fred, "Hey you lot I got them out of the room for some grub." They noticed two more seats, flanked by George and Fred at the long table. Ginny smiled up at Harry, who returns the gesture all the same.

"Hey, look at last the two lovebirds are awake. At last, too we were about to be served our breakfast." Said Ginny's dad who sat opposite them across the table, smiling at the young couple proudly. Harry felt more welcome than ever, smiling at the Weasley's, like waking up to a family of his own.

Ginny noticed, "Don't worry Harry. Sometime after I graduate school you are bound to propose then you'll have the family you always wanted." Her eyes gleaming with the happiness of the prospect of marriage with the boy holding her hand. Molly beamed with pride at her youngest.

Arthur chuckled happily, "You are always welcome at the Burrow Harry, you are already like family, like a son to me no doubt. I very much approve of your relationship with my daughter." Smiled the man holding up a glass of Pumpkin Juice in the air, "You were strong your first two years of school and I know this year won't be any different."

Angel spoke, "Sirius Black doesn't know what he is in for. Not only Voldemort did he takedown, but Professor Quirrell, Tom Riddle's diary **AND A BLOODY BASILISK.** " Fred cut in next.

"After what happened yesterday, I still hold you to high regard. To Harry." Said the first twin holding up his glass in the middle of the table.

Everyone toasted, "To Harry." Ginny giggled as she ran to the table, took a glass and toasted as well, "To Harry, my beloved boyfriend. My hero, my chosen one. The greatest boy ever who stole my heart." Looking at the boy of her dreams throughout her sentence with such love in her eyes, an emotional smile on the beauty's face, the rest of the Weasley's thought it looked so cute.

Harry sat down in the seat next to Fred, Ginny next to George. Together with the rest of the family, plus Angel, Kendall and Hermione minus Ron, all shared a nice, happy, and exquisite buffet of food items before them ranging from pancakes, sausages, bacon, hash browns, eggs, toast etc.

With all this food, the Potter child was salivating having never seen anything like this before. Ginny pitied her Harry, skinny or not he was still handsome at least. The Weasley's all had agreed that they very much hated the Dursley's, and would do anything to get Harry out, even if having to defy Dumbledore's best wishes.

Ginny laid a hand on the jeaned knee of Harry, who gently squeezed it smiling at the face he made.

Harry got over his shock over the sudden touch and smiled back at her, heart melting from the smile she got back.

Arthur bit down into a piece of a massive sausage before him, "Tell me, Harry… Just exactly is the function of a rubber duck? You never told me at the Burrow last summer." Harry had to chuckle at his father figure.

Ginny glared at her dad trying to get the patriarch to stand down but looked as if nothing could get through to her father. Harry held out his wand, pointing at the ajar door to Diagon Alley and said the incantation, "Accio Rubber Duck."

Elsewhere, a woman was having a nice, warm bubble bath when her son's rubber duck when flying away, through the house and toward London, Dublin, Ireland was where the plush toy was heading from.

After 2 tense minutes, Ginny raised an eyebrow whispering skeptically, "Uh… Honey, I don't think the spell…"

Quack Quack. The rubber duck darted towards Harry giving off quacks as the air was slightly squeezing it.

Ginny just sat wide-eyed looking for her boyfriend to the duck landing softly in his open palm, "Teach me." Came a voice. Harry looked at Ginny's pleading eyes, "Teach me, sweetheart. Teach me to do what you do did." Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

Smacking him playfully, her response was quick, "May I remind you, Harry, that I missed possibly 50% of my classes due to possession, yet was still allowed to go to my 2nd year? I missed the Accio lesson from Flitwick let alone the first lesson for Wingardium Leviosa, which a first-year friend I made taught me. Boy, was he exhausted over how I kept failing." Letting a giggle loose looking back on the memory.

Planting a kiss on her cheek, Harry stood up, "Mind if I take you, who might I add is very special in my eyes, to my family vault in Gringotts for a late date gift?" The response was a cheeky looking smiled.

"I don't know, Potter. Can you?" Though she couldn't herself, she took his hand where they left through the door, and down the less than crowded alley towards the bank.

Dean was right outside the place where they had their date and nodded at Harry and Ginny, "You two alright? I heard about Ron just a few minutes ago, asshole friends with Draco? What on Earth was that lard thinking?" Ginny giggled, "Thanks for that Dean. That made my day." He gave her a friendly wink in return.

The two of them, followed by Dean who had remembered to ask his bank teller an important question, strode up to the main desk, "Ah… Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Thomas. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Asked the goblin sitting at the top of the front desk.

The-Boy-Who-Live gave a soft bow, "Might I visit my family vault? There is something I wish to give to the girl of my dreams." From behind them, Dean couldn't help but grin, yet feel a bit unsettled that they were doing this in public, ' _They are perfect for each other, but sweet Merlin why in public do they show affection? It's gross._ '

The goblin's eyes lit up enthusiastically, "Ah, a gift for the lady no doubt hmm? Not to fret for I'll summon Griphook." Ginny shifted uneasily, goblins secretly scared the living crap out of her.

Noticing, Harry took her hand squeezing it lightly, "It'll be ok my redhead beauty." Ginny hugged him, loving what he had just called her, "Ok my green-eyed handsome man." Harry blushed.

"Hem hem. Still, here you know. I have eyes, ears and a sense of disgust." Snarled Dean from behind the couple.

Ginny turned and winked over her shoulder, trying to upset him even further.

"Long time no see Harry Potter." Said a voice to their left as a goblin stepped out from behind a gate, an unpleasant vibe across his face, "Nice to see you too, Griphook. Griphook groaned, "Just get in the damn cart."

Ginny looked rather startled with his mood, ' _Moody I guess… Yeesh…_ ' Revolted Ginny trying to stay as far away from Griphook as possible, ' _How could this goblin be chosen to be Harry's vault consultant?_ '

' _Wait?_ _ **CART?**_ ' Ginny screamed in her thoughts, not fully registering the thought that they were walking into a death trap-like themed way of getting around this place. This was new to her, being a poor family they never really came down here, well at least not her and co. Only her father. This **TERRIFIED** her. It was now that Ginny realized they were in some kind of messed up ravine with tracks curving everywhere.

Seeing this caused the girl to stop dead in her tracks, body not allowing to go forward due to fear. Terrified yelps came from her drawing Harry to look into her eyes, ' _Shit… Here come the questions…_ ' She thought panicky.

A lie would do, yeah maybe he wouldn't catch it, "I… I'm fine Harry, what made you think I wasn't?" A forced smile on her face.

The goblin Griphook sighed annoyed, "Get it the cart girl. Harry was afraid his first time too, so get your arse in." Demanded the goblin angrily.

Ginny stomped her foot on the hard ground, big mistake actually, "Owww…" She yelped in a whisper, cradling the aching foot. Harry hugged her, "Hey, Gin I won't let anything happen to you, alright?" She bit her lip in thought, "I.. I'm scared sweetie… Of possibly dying here…" With a tight hug that interrupted her thoughts, Ginny leaned into the hug only to realize she was in the cart speeding towards their destination.

The scream of a girl filled the air, Ginny's. Harry had to chuckle at the look of horror on her face as they veered around large stone walls, narrow caves, above a grounds worth of stalagmites.

She then saw what looked to be like a vault center, except a dragon stood guard, a very pale, visibly abused one at that, tightly bound in chains.

She looked upon it with a sad look in her eye, and it surprised her when it stared at them as they drove by several meters away from the cart stop. It roared in discomfort hating the sound of the carts.

"Don't worry lady that dragon can't escape. There isn't a spell in the world that can break that things chains." Said Griphook.

Harry had the sense to disagree with him, feeling like at some point that dragon would get loose. It was just a feeling though, nothing more right?

"Here we are. Family vault decks 1-15. Your's Potter will have a massive nameplate on the top of it now good day." Griphook said turning to leave.

Ginny panicked once again, " **WAIT? YOU ARE LEAVING US DOWN HERE?** " She shrieked.

Griphook shook his head, "No, I was just bidding you a good day, as in having a good day in the vault miss." Which actually made Griphook smile liking the way Ginny cared so much about herself and Harry's wellbeing.

"Come on Ginny, come help me find my vault." Ginny ran after, "Wait up Potter." And he did.

After a couple minutes of searching, Ginny saw a staircase line in trims of gold with the word 'P' hanging on some banners at each side, torches lighting the way with either gold or red fire signifying the visitor as a Gryffindor. Ginny looked straight ahead only to drop her jaw to the ground in shock, "H-Harry come take a look at your v-vault." Seconds later the teen was by her side gaping at the magnificence of his vault as well.

Taking a deep breath, Harry softly grabbed her hand before leading the young girl into the vault where treasure galore lined the racks around the walls, pictures, personal belongings, furniture etc. Ginny marveled at it all as it was filled to the brim with hundreds of galleons and gold and it was a 10 room vault.

Harry tapped her on the shoulder, "Take a look around love, I need to find your present." She gave him a small smile knowing how it might be very delicate and sweet of him to give it away to her.

"Wow…" Ginny was quite impressed with the work that had been put into this but hopefully, Harry's parents stocked it to the brim, "...This place… I would want to live here hehehe." Said Ginny jokingly.

After a few short minutes of exploring the shouting of Harry's voice brought her back to reality as she smiled and headed back to the entrance to see the love of her life smiling brightly at her, fist clenched as if hiding something. When Ginny stepped closer to her love, Ginny looked down at his hand raising an eyebrow.

Harry chuckled, "You want your gift?" Ginny shrugged, "If you are giving me a knuckle sandwich go ahead." She said amusingly. Chuckling, Harry tenderly grabbed her hand, "You know we are going to get married in the future right?" Ginny nodded, "No way am I ever giving you up dreamboat." Another smile filled his heart with joy.

"Well…" Opening his palm, Ginny gasped seeing a golden ring lying in his palm, "Harry… We're too young…" Harry kissed her to silence her bickering, "Love this is a promise ring." From the questioning look, Ginny was showing, Harry had every right not to laugh out loud.

Hugging her closely he began explaining everything that he ha heard from muggles, "A promise ring Ginny is a sign of commitment to stay with one another. Basically us, in this situation right now. Often, it is the first token of a serious relationship, which I do in fact know we have…."

Harry paused flashing a smile at the girl, "I think so too, Harry. I love you." Harry nodded kissing her quickly, "...Like I said it is often for a serious relationship that is just developing, but also, exchanging promise rings can equally be a symbol of a joint commitment which is not related to love I guess. A promise ring can mean many things. For example, I promise to always love you." With those last 6 words spoken, Ginny knew all that she needed to know before jumping into his arms hugging the dream boat for dear life sobbing happily.

He slid the ring onto her finger, who looked at it starringly, trying hard not to sob, "It's beautiful. I love it, baby…" Ginny said trying to compose herself.

Then it hit her, "Was-Was this your mother's?" She was confused when Harry shook his head no, "Then who honey?"

"My great grandmother's actually." Still, though, Ginny giggled knowing this might have been used for a couple of generations, soon they left. Ginny though, the cart right back up still terrified her to no ends.

When arriving back at Gringotts, Harry took the hand of the girl, who looked to have gone mental just about, before leading his promised future wife back to the Leaky Cauldron to show her family.

They couldn't have been happier for the two of them.

4 days later at King's Cross station at 6:00 AM, Ron walked along the nearly empty train platform, Seamus's words echoed in his head, causing the boy to doubt the decision to trust Malfoy, " _ **YOU ARE NO GRYFFINDOR. YOU ARE NOW A SLYTHERIN UNLESS YOU APOLOGIZE WE WILL TREAT YOU LIKE ONE.**_ "

Ron let some tears lose remembering what had just occurred 5 days ago, "I. Am. Such. An. Asshole. Why did I let my big brother feelings get the best of me?" Ron asked himself while punching the wall repeatedly, muggles staring at the weird boy as they passed.

Flashbacks were replaying inside that thick skull of his, " _ **GINNY GET AWAY FROM HARRY OR I'LL… I'LL FIGHT YOU.**_ " Again Ron brought a knuckle sandwich down onto the poor, poor brick wall, of course, wincing in pain from the impact.

What then made Ron break down into a fit of tears was this that kept replaying over and over again in his head, " _ **I HATE YOU, RON. I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY BROTHER. DON'T EVEN TALK TO US ANYMORE. I NEVER WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN UNLESS IT'S AN APOLOGY. HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH MALFOY TO BREAK MY HEART AND RUIN OUR HAPPINESS. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE SCUM MALFOY'S BROTHER…**_ " What a fool he had been, listening to Draco Malfoy, the enemy of Gryffindor since day 1.

Just as soon as that fight had ended that day in Diagon Alley, almost everyone from Hogwarts knew to stay away from the asshole known as Ron Weasley, having heard of the confrontation that had taken place in front of Gringotts, many avoided him as if he were the plague.

A sting of guilt went through the boy, the guilt of what he had done as the redhead ran through the portal to Platform 9¾ the moment the train there opened at exactly 6:00 AM, which was right on the dot now.

It was useless to come along with the family knowing how they felt about him right about now.

As of right now, Ron has yet to still apologize. He was alone. Friendless. Saddened and in regret knowing that both of the people he had met on the train to Hogwarts their first year possibly wanted nothing to do with him until that point he gave in.

Ron found a seat in the far back, "I need to apologize at some point…" And he then promptly collapsed into a sleep-deprived heap in the seat cushions.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore, stroking his beard, sat in the office for the headmasters at Hogwarts, eyeing the newspaper of Sirius Black's mugshot.

As he was thinking of a way to be able to prevent Sirius from entering the grounds, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts on how to deal with the matter, "Come in." Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape strode in, behind them was none other than the Minister of Magic himself, "Minister? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Fudge sighed, regretting doing this to the poor students of Hogwarts, yet it had to be done, "Albus… I am sorry about this and all but I am placing a contingent of Dementors around the grounds… Hopefully, it'll help against Sirius Black."

He looked up at the headmaster pleadingly, "I must say, minister, this is rather bold. Yet I'll accept it but if they get out of line I am ordering them away from my school." Dumbledore said warningly.

Fudge grinned nodding slightly, "Yes, a perfect idea my friend." Then the door opened to reveal a plump looking toad-like woman wearing all pink from neck to heels.

"Hem hem."

Dumbledore looked rather unpleasant seeing this woman, again, for like the 50th time, "Fudge you shouldn't allow this man to be headmaster, hand it over to me, I'll get the job done." Fudge sighed, "Umbridge… I told you, stay out of Hogwarts business." He sneered once noticing this had no effect on the woman, who acted like everything was hers.

"Very well." She said almost immediately, "I will be a teacher at some point in this school and without hesitation when the time comes, Albus Dumbledore you will be removed. My first act would be to expel every student who does something wrong like that Potter fellow. Never liked him, never will." Threatened the woman as she left back through the door to the floo station.

The minister seemed upset about something when sitting down in one of the comfy chairs, "I can't stand that horrid woman any more Albus. Dolores, if you remember, published papers admonishing the Potters for dying to the dark lord. Saying they were a weak family, that it was good they were wiped clean. Though when she found out Harry was alive Dolores hired every assassin in her grasp to find and murder the child."

Albus, Minerva, and Severus all gasped loudly, already disliking her more than ever, "When she went to school here I was surprised that such a woman hadn't made it into Slytherin…" Said McGonagall remembering how the undelightful Dolores Umbridge had been placed in Hufflepuff.

"I warned her that the next time that reprimand was pulled again that she'd be fired. I have a feeling it will happen again… Never before have I seen her like this, determined to have you, Albus be sacked. I don't understand her hatred for the Potters either, a sudden change it was 13 years ago." The three professors nodded their heads at what Fudge was warning them about.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do to prepare for the young first years arriving tonight," McGonagall said walking from the room in a huff of anger.

Fudge soon left the room as well muttering under his breath about dealing with that foul woman.

Severus Snape, the Potions master was left there but turned to leave before Dumbledore called him out, "Don't ignore me, Severus, come, sit. We need to discuss this year's potions assignments.

It was nearing 11:00 AM now. Harry, along with Hermione, Angel, Kendall, and the rest of the Weasley's followed suite along the platform on their way to the portal in a hurry, hoping to not miss the waiting train, much like last year.

It was only 10:00 AM so they had time, " **HARRY.** " Called out a girl standing next to the platform portal, though not even knowing there was one.

Harry smiled at her, Ginny eyeing him closely, "Hey Sam." Samantha hugged him then looked at Ginny, extending her hand, though knowing Ginny was having jealous thoughts thinking she was trying to steal her man, "He-Hello I am… Samantha. You must be Ginny." Ginny slowly shook her hand, "Yes, I am Ginny." She said in an almost robotic-like voice just skeptically eyeing her like a vulture.

George and Fred stared at one another, "Catfight George?"

Fred shook his head, "One-sided. Ginny would obviously win this one." George gave a nod in confirmation, "Should we evacuate the premises first?"

George shrugged, "Na these muggles wouldn't listen to a damn thing we would have to say, think we had gone mental." He said exasperatedly.

Ginny tickled the spot where her wand was hidden resisting to hurt this girl, "Oh my god is that a uh… Promise ring?" Trying to break the tension, Samantha noticed the ring on her friend's girlfriends finger and decided to try giving it little go. Ginny, forgetting her anger, blushed like an angel, "Y… Yes… Yes, it is." Squealed the redhead.

Samantha nudged her friend, "You sly dog you actually went through with it. I was expecting you'd crash and burn."

Ginny laughed, "Well… The crash and burn thing actually did kind of happen but it was because of a fight my stupid brother started. Thinking Harry was no good for me… **GRR…** "

Samantha looked back at Harry, "Does she meet Ron Weasley? Your first friend?" She saw Harry give a sad nod, which she hugged both the couple in return, "Still though Harry after going through with that I am happy you managed to pull it off." Giving the biggest smile the male had ever seen.

" _No way, you are planning on getting her a promise ring? Ah, so romantic." Cooed Samantha as they sat in a park talking about the future plans either of the two of them had._

" _Hehe yeah, I hope she will be okay with it…" Fearing her reaction, Harry was pretty fearful at the moment in a state of thinking he'll be rejected of it._

Ginny frowned at her. Still not fully trusting this girl.

Samantha backed away slowly, and nervously due to the look Ginny was giving her, knowing how she was feeling. A girl hanging out with her boyfriend and her not being there would be a bit of a clue.

She continued backing away, that until she bumped into someone, "Oh, hi, i'm sorry." Samantha said to who she ran into but stopped as she noticed this boy looked kind of cute.

Ginny and Harry both said together, "Hey Neville." Neville, who had been a quiet boy the first two years suddenly looked like he was ready to talk more, yet he was now blushing at the girl his age, "Hi… Hi there..." Said the brown haired girl extending her shaky hand out to Neville.

' _Who is this girl? She seems pretty nice._ ' Neville thought, shaking away his thought before taking the hand shaking it firmly. Samantha gave the most heart melting smile, Neville couldn't help but smile back.

"Uh… Hi, my name is Neville Longbottom one of Harry's friends. Who are you?" So far so good was going around in his thoughts.

Looking away slightly though they still had eye contact, Samantha giggled, "I am Samantha Greene. Nice to meet you, Neville." An adoring, caring smile etching on her face.

It was at this moment that Ginny started to realize that Samantha never wanted Harry, despite being so stubborn it didn't allow her to see but now seeing the girl who had hung out with Harry all summer with Neville, the redhead seemed to calm down seeing the girl seem to not knowingly flirt with Neville.

"Oh, crap guys we got 6 minutes before the train leaves," Harry warned not realizing it had been like an hour, hate to break up the splendid meeting the two friends were having. Ginny charged through the barrier, Harry waiting on Neville.

Neville grinned back at Harry, "Ok. Be there in a minute." Looking back into the disappointed eyes of the girl he asked, "Uh… See you next summer, Samantha?" Giving her a cheeky smile.

That smile made her heart scream out in joy, instead, the muggle girl kept the happy look on her face and nodded, "Sure thing Neville. I'd like that." She watched Neville enter the portal leaving her standing there with a blush. Samantha began to walk away, though stared back at the portal for split second. A small smile situated on her face.

"Neville Longbottom huh? Cute guy, nice name." And couldn't help to let loose a giggle that she couldn't hold in. Samantha giggled picturing the male in her mind hoping he felt the same way that she did.

Little did the young teen know, Neville was thinking about the same thing she was. Next summer couldn't come soon enough…

Along the countryside, a black dog walked along eyeing the train tracks in the distance, no sign of the Hogwarts Express just yet.

The dog moved to sit under a tree, panting, tired from its long journey. The black of the dog allowed it to hide in the shade from looming dementor flying overhead looking for him, Sirius Black.

Sirius sighed, ' _Will I ever clear my name? Oh, Peter, you are so in for it this year for what you did to James and Lily…_ ' Sirius wished in thought.

The dementor passed by, again and again, looking like it was waiting for something before it settled down near the train tracks looking in the direction the train would be coming from.

Sirius's dog formed eyes widened, ' _Oh no… Does it plan to…_ '

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 16...**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **A promising future lays in Neville's wake as he and Samantha seemed to get along rather well. However, now on their way towards the day of their third year, Ginny's 2nd. Can Harry survive while Sirius Black is on the loose? Supposedly hunting him, and only him? Wait…? Why has the train stopped? Why are the windows freezing over, and the air become colder? Something is on the train. STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 15**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 16: Creature in the Darkness. Train Blackout.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 17: Year 3 Begins: Part 1: Warning about Sirius Black.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **I am so sorry I couldn't take you in Harry my boy, but I had some business to attend to as you could say. As for the effects of the Dementor, eat this chocolate bar, it will make you feel better. Now, I must go talk with the driver. See you at dinner the four of you."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 16**


	16. Harry's Dementor Visitor

**Edited 5-8-2020**

 **Well ok then are we just gonna wonder how in the world I managed to get this chapter out a day after the LAST FREAKING ONE? That is some motivation right here. Applaud I say. Applaud. Thank you very much. Seriously though, I am quite excited over this.**

 **Maybe in the future, I could get more day to day chapters out. Surprisingly YouTube didn't take up my time tonight. Rather odd to say the least. This chapter though has to be my favorite just after the other ones that are.**

 **Ginny and Harry do explain how their affection started with one another after Neville, curious as he is, brings it up after going crazy over thinking about it.**

 **Anyway readers, I think starting with next arc I will start listing out the days and year just so I can keep track of where the hell I am at with the years and not get mixed up.**

 **I would also like to point out that Ron and Harry's feud won't last forever, though I am thinking that maybe I should have him apologize at the end of this arc. Still not sure yet.**

 **I hope to make the dementor attack on Harry this chapter seem as terrifying to them as it was in the movie. Cross your fingers… And hope to die mud bloods. Just kidding.**

 **Alright, we got over 23,000 views.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Prisoner of Azkaban arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Having a bit of a scuffle with the likes of Ron. Having recovered from the fight, Harry takes Ginny down into the rail cart ravine centered beneath the bank where the goblins keep important vaults. They went to the Potter family vault, Harry giving Ginny a promise ring. Now, they head off to the wizarding school of Hogwarts. The threat of Sirius Black looms over them. Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 16: Creature in the Darkness.**

 **Train Blackout.**

Along the countryside, a black dog walked along eyeing the train tracks in the distance, no sign of the Hogwarts Express just yet.

The dog moved to sit under a tree, panting, tired from its long journey. The black of the dog allowed it to hide in the shade from looming dementor flying overhead looking for him, Sirius Black.

Sirius sighed, ' _Will I ever clear my name? Oh, Peter, you are so in for it this year for what you did to James and Lily…_ ' Sirius wished in thought.

The dementor passed by, again and again, looking like it was waiting for something before it settled down near the train tracks looking in the direction the train would be coming from.

Sirius's dog formed eyes widened, ' _Oh no… Does it plan to board the train? This can't be good at all…_ ' Whined the dog form of Sirius Black, worried someone may get affected by it way too much.

Back at Platform 9¾ Harry and Ginny climbed into the train only for Ginny to be grabbed by the arm by her father, who looked at her sadly, "Please, be safe this year. I don't want to almost lose you again." Ginny smiled caringly, hugging her father tightly.

"I love you, princess." Mr. Weasley said pulling his daughter back and slightly patting her arm. Ginny smiled widely, "And I love you, the best father in the world. Besides Harry's for what he did to protect his son." Arthur chuckled, "I can understand that. Now go, enjoy your 2nd year." Ginny nodded happily.

"I will dad. It's like a home away from home even though it is for being a boarding school haha." She went through the door to the compartment numbered ZA10 where Harry had instructed they meet.

When entering there sat Neville and Hermione as well. She smiled widely when sitting next to Harry, "Hey guys. Neville… Do you have a thing for Samantha?" Neville blushed a deep red before trying to hide his face, "N… No… What makes you say that Ginny?"

Harry put his finger to his chin in thought, "Oh, because you seemed quite taken with her, and she to you as well. I think you found your future girl. She is like another sister to me, like Hermione." Hermione gave him a quizzical look, "Just how many sister-like figures are you gonna have before the whole world is like that huh?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice which was evident.

Harry played along, "Just enough to make my first sister figure jealous." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Hardy har har. Now, shut it." Someone sitting next to Harry caught her eye and pointed to the person laying under some blankets, "Who do you reckon that is?"

"Professor RJ Lupin. Remus Lupin for short really." Ginny shrugged smiling. Hermione raised her eyebrow, "And how is it you know this man?"

Ginny laughed, "On the night Harry had saved me from the Chamber of Secrets, Lupin walked in to talk to Harry, though I thought he was an intruder and was ready to attack him hehe." Harry sighed dejectedly remembering that meeting. Ginny sadly rubbed his arm, "It's ok babe. No matter what I'll make sure you come live with us, and not those foul Dursley's." Giving the love of her life a caring smile.

The final whistle roared and the train set off. Harry and Ginny waved at the Weasley family gathered, which was only Molly, Arthur, and, surprisingly, Bill Weasley who had returned to the United Kingdom to see his sister off to her second year. Bill noticed her and smiled widely, getting a smile back in return as she leaned out the window waving at her eldest brother.

Minutes passed by in silence, Harry just holding Ginny close until Neville broke the silence, "Ok Harry quick question. It always seemed sort of strange to me that last year you suddenly were into Ginny the moment she had asked you to be her boyfriend. Why is that?" Ginny glared at Neville for even asking such a dumb question. Hermione though winked at Harry, giving Ginny a knowing smile knowing all too well.

Harry laughed, "Quite easy really Neville. In our first-year remember all those letters and 'top secret' packages I had been receiving from someone?" Neville nodded in awe.

Ginny joined in, "Well they were all from me. We had only met for a split second before he left on the train, though that split second wanted us to get to know each other better. Therefore, letters were the only way of communication we could get at that moment."

"Yeah, and it was just after the fight with Quirrell that I had almost died and it made me realize that I had feelings for Ginny, almost being in a life-threatening situation makes you realize things about your life haha." Ginny nuzzled her head against him.

"We talked for a good… 10 minutes I should say when returning to Platform 9¾. Continued Ginny reminiscing on the past event as if it were yesterday, sighing contently.

Hermione giggled, "Am I wrong to assume you both talked over the summer… Oh, wait right Dobby prevented that. Then I'm guessing at the Burrow?" Ginny blushed, "I… I was pretty angered with Harry for not writing all summer until he had caught me after dinner explaining why. We then started talking again, explained his feelings for me."

Harry smiled, "I was shocked he was interested in me after so many years of wanting to meet the Harry Potter. But… After the first several letters… I began to like Harry for himself more than his title. Don't get me wrong I still loved Harry for his personality as well. It just didn't come to a peak until after saving me from Tom Riddle." Giving a chilling shudder after the name.

It this piqued Ginny's interest about how Neville never witnessed their flirting throughout the year, "Hang on. Neville. Are you saying that throughout the entire year, last year by the way, not once did you see Harry and I flirting until the moment you saw me kiss him? Well, of course, we kept the flirting on the down-low but we weren't ready yet until 2 days before that he was gonna ask me out before the end of the year. I was giddy, excited to no end. Though… You know what happened…" She said in a painful expression.

Neville nodded, "Yep. It prompted you, out of the two of you, to ask him out instead?" He inquired. Hoping it was the right answer.

Ginny nodded yes and no, "I just decided it. What better than a guy to ask me out when instead the girl does it?" Hermione looked rather stunned with that answer, "A girl asking the guy out…?" Mumbled the muggle-born under her breath thankfully for her, nobody had noticed.

Fred and George soon entered from the hallway, though not sitting down squeezing their way next to Ginny but just knelt down in front of the 4, "How are you feeling about going into your 2nd-year sis?" Asked George who had grown out his hair longer, as did Fred. They smiled genuinely at the questionable, caring looks of her brother's faces.

Ginny gave a particular wan smile, elbowing Harry for some assistance, "She is really looking forward to it. Isn't that right Ginny?" Harry said as if acting like he was in a play. Ginny facepalmed while moaning out, "You. Are. Hopeless. Potter."

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, a figure stood by the train tracks, wand held out a floating cloaked figure, "Now I want you to board the train, suck out his soul, then leave. No connection to me, you understand heathen?" The odd creature gave a sound like a wail in confirmation. The figure grinned from under the hood.

"Good. Proceed as you may." Said the womanly voice, concealing her wand within her robes. The woman took off her hood to reveal that of Dolores Jane Umbridge.

Sirius Black watched from behind a nearby tree, ' _That foul woman. I outta tear that freak limb from limb_.' A growl escaped the man's animagus form which stopped Dolores Umbridge in her tracks, frightened. Black could see this, and knowing a dementor knew that a dog was no threat to them would remain by the track.

"Now… Be a good boy… Or girl or whatever your gender is…" Umbridge said, her annoying voice going higher with each passing, painstaking second.

Sirius snarled at the ministry official. The next thing that this cruel woman knew is that she had an unfortunate meeting with the grassy ground, "Gah…" Umbridge lost all the air in her body, gasping for it to return to inviting lungs. Sirius growled even harder, frightening the seemingly cruel, plump woman.

Back on the train to Hogwarts, Fred, George, and Ginny walked down the narrow corridors talking the minutes away as they came out onto the back on the train feeling the fresh air against their faces, "The ride to Hogwarts is ever so enjoyable. Ain't that right Ginny?" The male placed a hand over hers giving his sister a reason to answer.

The lovely girl nodded a little, "It all seems so unreal. I mean… I had once said I would meet Harry one day, you denying it."

George patted his youngest sibling on the back, "Unlike Fred, missy, I believed you would. Everyone but Charlie, Ron, and Percy believed you would one day meet the most recognizable wizard of our time." Ginny hugged George fondly, "Did I ever say once before that you and Fred are my favorite brothers?" Fred felt touched. George felt lifted, "Well… You are our favorite little sister." Ginny rolled her eyes, a flashing smile on her face, "As far as I know. Ginny Weasley, me, is your only sister." Ginny replied teasingly hitting George on the arm.

Suddenly Ginny had a flashback when hitting George.

A little, unheard gasp filled the air when it flashed through her memories, " _ **QUICK RON GRAB THAT RUSTY LOOKING SPEAR. GINNY REMEMBER WHEN I TAUGHT YOU GYMNASTICS? NOW WOULD BE THE PERFECT TIME TO USE YOUR ATHLETIC SKILLS…**_ "

Ginny frowned. Looking up at George's smiling face looking out over the vast horizon didn't calm her feelings, "How did you know I was athletic George? Back in Cleopatra's tomb?" George snapped out of his trance at looking at the luxurious hillsides to pay more attention to his sister.

A devilish, knowing grin adorned on his face, "Honestly little sis. How is that you never noticed Fred and I watching you break into the shed to steal our brooms to practice Quidditch skills, you really need to try out this year as you would make a great addition." Ginny beamed at her brother, confessing what they had witnessed, and not telling an adult just gave the little girl more respect for the twin brothers that are Weasleys such as she.

The three siblings shared a quiet, long, and enjoyable hug. Only the sounds of the wind flowing through their eardrums.

After a good few minutes of peace and quiet after the hug, Ginny was leaning against the door frame when Ginny looked up at Fred and George. They returned her look with a smile, "What is it Gin-bug?"

Ginny blushed trying to hide her face, "Guys, I don't remember if I had told you or not about this. Harry and I confessed our love for one another a few days ago…" A tight smile forming on the redhead girls cheeks.

The twins exchanged a look of mischief, "What fun. What do you say, Georgie? Shall we tease the up and coming bride and groom to be?"

George smiled, "Intrigued I am my dear brother, Weasley prankster #1." Fred smiled, "Aww that is so sweet. I am deeply touched… **HAHAHA.** "

Ginny stepped back into the train, "What the hell was that all about?" Having a chill at just the thought.

Suddenly, Pansy Parkinson dragged her into her compartment. Ginny was about to scream for Fred and George when a hand was slapped over the freckled girl's mouth, "Be quiet Weasley. If you want to know something just spill it out. Why were you walking by our compartment?" Demanded the black-haired Slytherin girl.

"Ginny?" Fred said grabbing her out of the compartment. Ginny smirked at the Slytherin wickedly, "Sucks to be you, Pansy. Though, it must be quite painful seeing me with Harry. I know you've had a crush on my man for quite some time so **HAHA HAHA** as if he would end up with a Slytherin like you." Pansy was going to say how she really felt about the obnoxious, famous wizard but the words were caught in her throat.

George took hold of the other side of Ginny gesturing them to move along.

Ginny looked over her shoulder, which was partially blocked by Fred's forearm, "For your information Pansy I wasn't watching you, I was with my fantastic brothers." Pansy, in a daze, just mumbled about the Weasley's poor wealth and how she was superior, though looking to have been broken.

Ravenclaws that walked by teased and laughed at the broken Slytherin, "Doesn't take a lot to break a Slytherin. Right, Cho?" Asked the 2nd year by the name of Michael Corner, a boy who is fond of Ginny, yet knows he has no chance due to her being with Potter, which he willingly respects.

Cho snickered, "What's the matter, Parkinson? Why are you being a chimppansy?" The two of the Ravenclaws walked away, leaving a sobbing Pansy behind. Now, her friends were super confused as the now 3rd year Slytherin cried her eyes out for no reason whatsoever.

Ginny walked back into her compartment and was shocked to find chocolate frogs everywhere on the floor hopping around like they owned the place. Harry, Hermione, and Neville all chucking two at a time into their mouths, laughing at who would lose the bet to eat them the fastest.

Ginny, of course, sat down next to Harry watching the new event as she dubbed it the "Massacre of the Chocolate Frogs." Take place right before her very eyes, though she didn't seem to mind as they weren't living creatures, just magical sweets.

It began to rain outside of the window as they were now going through a non-life threatening hurricane.

Eventually, smiling to herself after watching her lover and friends devouring the frogs after an hour, joining them didn't seem too far stretched.

Unfortunately, the 3 had to pay her 10 galleons each after the Weasley devoured the two easy and fast 10 consecutive times, in a row…

Harry laughed, "Damn you Weasleys and your bottomless stomachs."

Ginny giggled, "Unlike my brothers, my stomach has an end because I want to stay fit so I know when to stop eating like an animal." Being offended by her boyfriend's last statement, which he apologized for with a stern, passion-filled kiss.

The kiss went on and on for at least 30 minutes, unsettling the other two in the room.

Minutes after they were down kissing, Harry and Ginny decided to start popping the frogs into each other's mouths, beside themselves in laughter at how they failed at times to catch it.

Suddenly, as the chocolate frog was hopped into Harry's open mouth by Ginny squeezing the box so tightly that it jumped out, the train began to grind to a halt.

Neville peered out the window, "Are we at school already? I don't see the castle…?" The rain splattering against the window pretty much blocking their field of view pretty much frightened Neville. His eyes then caught something outside, "I... I can see something moving… Out… Outside…" He whimpered.

Hermione looked pale as she saw it too, just barely visible through the fogged-up window. Then the train began to shake violently.

Ginny hugged Harry whimpering, thinking someone was attacking the train until their breath could be seen, ice creasing along the window.

As Harry looked around it was then apparent that the lights were flickering then they went dead.

"What the hell? Did we break down? Can a magic train do that?" Neville asked getting over his slight fear of what he might have seen.

Ginny shook her head, "I don't think so, because they would be able to fix it in no time at all." She pointed out.

Then ghostly moans came from the closed door to the hallway, "What in Merlin's name is that sound honey…" Ginny said, tears spilling down her cheeks once again but not as bad as before. She may be 12 but still could get scared.

Out in the hall, the ice went over the windows of their compartments with some sort of mist slowly inching towards the door.

Ginny pulled back. Screaming as something came into view.

It was some sort of boney like hand that had appeared into their line of sight, along with menacing, floating black robes, a head with a mouth hole staring into their compartment. It then moved over, unlocking the door.

"Harry…" She squeaked holding onto him tightly. The door fully opened with a slight creaking sound as it slowly was pushed open and as it looked around the compartment, taking one look at Harry sent into a crazy frenzy.

Harry suddenly felt very weird like his face was being sucked off almost, "Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny stressed seeing as his head was moving around like crazy, the black figure moving in closer.

Ginny moved closer, attempting to help her beloved, "Harry? **HARRY WHAT'S WRONG?** " Ginny tried shaking her boyfriend. Tears flowing from her eyes as the black-cloaked figure moved even closer to his face.

Voices began playing in the back of Harry's mind. No longer able to hear Ginny's cries of horror, Hermione's rushed breathing or Neville's girlish yelps.

" _Harry. Harry be safe. Be strong."_

" _ **AVADA KEDAVRA.**_ "

" _ **AHHHHHHH…**_ "

Harry wasn't paying any attention to his girlfriend and felt the end coming for him, "Harry… I love you, tell me what's wrong?" Ginny stressed in a sobbing whisper.

"Oh, what the hell why is so cold in… Oh…" Suddenly, the professor within their compartment stood up, wand at the ready, "Hello darkness my old friend. I've come to expel you from this train..." The tip of his wand glowed a bright white light sending the dark creature back out into the hall and out of the train.

As Harry's eyes began to close all that he could register was the scream of, " _ **HAAAAAARRRRRRRYYYYY…**_ "

Meanwhile, in the very last train compartment, Ron Weasley sat shivering wildly, "Why did I get the feeling that I'd never be cheerful again…?" The other occupant who he hadn't paid any attention to in the slightest shrugged, "It may have been the nargles. Dad always talks about them. They make your brain go fuzzy."

Ron jumped at the sound of the voice. Someone had been in the compartment this whole time?

"I'm sorry, but who the bloody hell are you? Plus why are you sitting next to me? Haven't you heard what I did?" Trying to get the answer. The other compartment attendee nodded, "Yes, however, I never wanted to sit here. Everywhere else was full mind you."

The redhead gave a small smile, "So who are you, girl?" The girl giggled, "Lu…" The compartment door wooshed open, "Ron I know I meant the things I said but Harry was just attacked and passed out, how do we deal with this? **YOU ARE THE EXPERT AT HIM PASSING OUT.** " It was Hermione, looking as if she was about to blow a fuse.

Minutes later, Hermione trudged back into the compartment. Ron had given her no information in the slightest. Ginny was crying in the corner, refusing to believe if Harry may be dead or not and Neville was tending to Harry. At least hoping his dorm mate and friend would be ok.

Harry awoke with a start, "Huh? Where am I?" Lupin grabbed him by the shoulder, "Easy Harry. Don't rush. You are on the train to Hogwarts, remember?" Harry gave a little nod, "What was that thing, Remus? The… The thing that attacked me?" Remus's expression darkened, "That…"

Hermione butted in, "Please, tell us." Lupin looked rather annoyed, "...Was a Dementor, a guard of Azkaban looking for Sirius Black and don't ask me why it attacked you, Harry, because I am not sure why either unless it sensed your horrible memories from the past." The frightened boy slowly nodded to that being a possibility.

Lupin smiled faintly, "I am so sorry I couldn't take you in Harry my boy, but I had some business to attend to as you could say." Harry grinned at him, not really knowing how to feel about it.

Ginny got up from her spot to hug Harry tightly, crying into his chest. Lupin smiled, "Young love hehe. You two make a wonderful couple." Ginny looked at Lupin, though her cheeks were tear-stained he could still see a light blush, "T… Thank you, professor." Looking away faster than she looked at him.

Harry hugged the girl tightly. Ginny clung to him, acting like that he may disappear if she dares to open her eyes.

Digging through his robes, Lupin pulled out a wrapped up piece of chocolate, "As for the effects of the Dementor, eat this chocolate bar, it will make you feel better. Now, I must go talk with the driver. See you at dinner the four of you." Lupin got up but stopped at door, turned back to Harry glaring seriously at the boy.

"Do not go looking for Sirius Black my boy, it will only cause trouble. It is said he may try to infiltrate the grounds. Be extra careful, vigilance may help." With that thought out of the way, Lupin left the compartment towards the front of the train.

Harry shifted under Ginny's weight and somehow dragged her up with him onto the seat, which was comfier.

Hermione smiled at how Harry was holding Ginny, "You love her, don't you Harry?" Ginny didn't hear the conversation having fallen asleep. Harry nodded with a loving smile on his face.

Neville caught their attention, "You guys look what I see on the horizon. A woman, one that is plump, round, and flying in the air." Harry looked out the window expectantly, before bursting into a fit of laughter, "What's so funny babe?" Ginny asked having woken up from hearing his fits of laughter.

Pointing to the window, Ginny looked out and raised an eyebrow, "What am I looking at?" Not really understanding the funny situation of the round object in the sky, " **IT IS… MY… AUNT… MARGE… HAHAHA HAHAHA…** " They couldn't help it, the trio with Harry all burst out laughing as well as did some other compartments that overheard the laughter.

Ginny kissed Harry's cheek, "No matter what that woman deserved what happened to her." Harry laid his forehead on hers, "I know."

It was then that the redheaded beauty saw the distant lights of a big city, "Oh, look look. Liverpool. Harry, we should live here when we are older, either engaged or married. We visited this city when I was 3 and I loved it. The neighborhoods looked so amazingly beautiful, quiet, and peaceful. I would love to live in Liverpool." Hermione smiled at her for the giddiness over a town.

Her boyfriend smiled, "Hmm yeah I think so. Then we could wave to our future children as they passed on the way to Hogwarts." Ginny beamed at him, nodding happily.

4 hours later the train began to slow down as it was about 20 miles away from the station in Hogsmeade and the 4 changed into their Hogwarts robes, Ginny and Hermione having to have the boys turn so they couldn't see them, even if they were only putting their robes on over the clothing that they wore. It was only to tease Harry and Neville.

Harry grinned looking out the window towards him home, a wide grin. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder, "Another year. New things to learn. I bet more threats to conquer because I have a feeling a certain boy and bookworm here are going to try to find and capture Sirius Black." Ginny said catching the knowing look from Hermione and shrugged.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville laughed hysterically. Hermione gave a mischievous smile towards Harry, "What do you think Harry? Should we prompt her feelings true? Go after Sirius Black?" Harry shrugged, "No idea. Ginny would probably kill me…"

Ginny yanked him down to look her right in the eyes, a teasing smile on her lips, "You've got that right Potter. Boyfriend or not you'd die." Giggled the girl before pecking him on the lips.

Neville rolled his eyes, "Boy, am I not looking forward to sleeping in the same dorm as you for the whole next year Harry, moaning the girl's name sitting next to you." He grinned, "I know you'll be doing it."

Ginny quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? What about Samantha? Shouldn't Harry be saying the same about you?" A wicked smile gracing her lips, "I… I have no idea what you are talking Gin…" Ginny giggled, "Sure."

Angel then stepped into the train cart looking at Harry, as if studying him, "You sure don't look like that creature attacked you?" Ginny nudged Harry to continue.

"It… It felt like it was sucking my face off." He answered truthfully. Angel quizzically stared at him, before looking at the other three, "How did it look to you guys?"

Neville said, "Weird and scary. Like I would never be cheerful again…"

Hermione nodded gesturing towards Neville about it being the same for her.

Then the focus shifted to Ginny who burst out saying, " **IT FELT HORRIFYING. I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE HARRY…** " Angel smirked, "You must really love this survivor of the dark lord huh?" Teased the now 5th year.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Guys we told each other that we loved each other the other day. Get off of our backs now would you?" Annoyed, Harry shot a glare at everyone but Ginny.

Hermione looked from the annoyed face of her best friend to the window and was about to look at him again until she did a double-take, "Wow look at the castle in the distance. It's a wonder."

Ginny held out her hand for Harry to take, "Ready to start your third year Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded in excitement, "And what about you? Are you excited to start your 2nd year Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny nodded a little unsure due to last year.

Her boyfriend hugged her tightly, "Not to worry Gin Gin I'll protect you this year. Ron, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, I won't let any of them get to you." Ginny smiled snuggling into his chest, "Thank you."

The train came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station, students departed ready for the year to come.

Harry shot Hagrid a smile before climbing into a covered carriage with Ginny and Hermione while Neville went to find one with Seamus.

The first years though had to ride the boats in the rain with Hagrid, much to their disappointment as they watched the carriages on the cliffside rolling up to the entrance hall of the castle.

The 2nd-7th years walked into the Great Hall. A new year had begun. A year that would hopefully be less dangerous for Harry as his last two were.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 17**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **With year 3 beginning and the announcements were set in stone. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and everyone go up to settle in for the weekend for the classes to come. What is Professor Lupin's deal? Is he hiding something worthwhile? Or is it majorly dangerous? Even the dementors stationed on the grounds seem to terrify every student among the grounds. Will something uncalled for occur? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 16**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? I would love more people to find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 17: Year 3 Begins: Part 1: Warning about Sirius Black.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 18: Year 3 Begins: Part 2: Waiting out the Weekend.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Ginny wanna play a game called I Spy? It is a muggle game. You'll get the hang of it pretty easily. I know you will considering how easy the game is. Maybe I will teach you more things about muggles, if you wish, of course."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 17**


	17. Trouble on the Hogwarts Trail

**Edited 5-8-2020**

 **This chapter I start adding in calendar dates so I won't end up getting mixed up with where I am in the timeline further down the line.**

 **I still couldn't believe how fast Chapters 15 and 16 came out. That was very quick right?**

 **This arc has been flying by and that is great as I am very dedicated to this story than any other.**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews readers.**

 **Did you like the backstory for Harry and Ginny's relationship that I had made up to span back to the point of the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone? I had come up with the idea by remembering some one-shot I read about Harry and Ginny exchanging letters during that time.**

 **I don't remember the name but it was a sort of inspiration for me to write that scene.**

 **Let's get this story to 23,000 views**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Prisoner of Azkaban arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: The Hogwarts Express was on its way to its destination located in Scotland, Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, and Neville journey to their 3rd year, Ginny to her 2nd, and hopefully, a better year. With Sirius Black on the loose is Harry Potter really safe from harm? What about the untrustworthy dementors? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 17: Year 3 Begins: Part 1**

 **Warning about Sirius Black.**

 **Friday, September 1st, 1993. 5:30 PM.**

Hagrid walked up to the train to get ready for the first years to disembark, his beard soaked from the rain as he held up a bright lantern scanning the surroundings of the red and black train.

The rain and thunder were getting tiresome until the doors turned with a swish and the students came piling out of the trains, first years on the platform before everyone else.

"First years. First years yeh all follow meh now y' hear? Over here first years." Hagrid, Hogwarts Gamekeeper, waved them down. The first years started walking toward the towering man.

Angel grabbed Kendall's arm when the older sibling stepped off the train, "Behave on the boat sis." She gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek before leaving in the opposite direction. Angel gave a distant smile before catching up with Fred, George, and Angelina.

Walking along in the rain was so irritating. Kendall pulled on her hood over her hair, frowning at a girl with purple hair making fun of a boy, a skinny boy at that. Hagrid turned around once they reached a riverbank, "All right you first years listen up. See these boats? We will use them to travel to the castle to get you in time for the sorting."

Kendall looked upon a far off cliffside seeing the carriages move towards the castle's Entrance Hall, smiling lightly at how they weren't getting drenched from head to toe like these poor saps were.

Kendall huffed, crossing her arms disapprovingly, eyes narrowed as they all climbed into the boats to head toward the magnificent castle, though in the cover of nights thunder and rain.

Kendall awed at the natural bridge just off to the right of a popular candy shop in Hogsmeade, lights lining the grassy land bridge.

Hagrid called out to the 35 students, "Look there. That is the only beach of the Forbidden Forest. Nasty that place is, you don't want to go in there.

Kendall locked that information away.

Meanwhile, up on the cliffs, the returning students sat in their carriages, concealed from the downpour of rain as they all traveled toward their year home away from home. Ginny was looking out the window at the castle as if it was her first time again, her eyes eyeing every aspect of it as this time she wasn't very nervous as last year arriving at school.

Ginny sighed, "Something wrong sweetie?" She turned to see a concerned look across her Harry's face. Turning back to the window Ginny replied, "No babe. I'm just glad I'm returning without anything unusual happening amongst my belongings. Thank you again, Harry, for saving my life." Blushed the red-haired girl. The silky, long red hair glowing in the light of the moon caught Harry's attention.

As did Ginny, the moon reflecting off of his green eyes captivating the young girl, "I really… Love your green eyes, Harry…"

A blush crept onto Harry's cheeks, scratching the back of his head with a soft chuckle. Ginny took his hand in hers, squeezing it showing how that is what she meant.

Harry smiled back. Then as the carriage went over a rather large bump Ginny was suddenly situated in Harry's lap facing him, arms wrapped around his neck, "Huh? How did I get on your lap?" Asked Ginny questionably, eyebrow raised at the unseen magic.

Harry shook his head shrugging, "Gin that was as strange to me as it was to you, neither can I get a thought for it." Ginny grinned smugly, placing a quick peck on his lips. Pulling back their breath was the only thing they felt from each other, before Ginny laid her head down on his chest, "This year will be the greatest year. Beyond that of last year, I reckon."

The sound of the wind silenced the two of them as they snuggled into each other's chests, Ginny smiling happily against her boyfriend. Harry shifted his arms to wrap around her, but then suddenly the carriages jerked forward causing Harry and Ginny to fall onto the floor.

Angered, the Weasley put her hood on to peek outside and saw that the entrance to the roadway to the infamous castle had been blocked by a massive cave-in.

Percy Weasley, Gryffindor Head Boy was walking by the carriages to make sure everyone was all right, yes, even the Slytherins. Ginny reached out taking his arm, "Percy, what in the bloody hell are we supposed to do now?" Percy eyed her, before turning it back to the fallen rocks.

"That collapse was pretty loud. I'm pretty sure Hagrid heard the commotion down riding the lake. If not…" Percy freed himself from the firm grip of his sister and went off to find the Hufflepuff Head Girl, who was the 2nd Head of the houses, while he was the first. He found her.

"Amelia… Don't you think we should fire a signal into the air? Maybe we could get the attention of Hogwarts." Percy said opening up the carriage door, which had her, her boyfriend, and 2 other friends occupying it. Amelia thought about it for a second, teeth grit in thought.

Percy was about to close the door when Amelia caught the handle, "Alright. Let us fire the **SOS** flares." They stuck their wands as high in the air as possible muttering the incantation, " _Flair Inductio._ " Two sparks ignited from their wands sending two bolts of red spells into the sky.

Percy and Amelia, together, ran over to the cliffside to survey the area. Smiles lit up their faces when down at the boat docks were the replies, and could just barely see 5 people running back up the staircase leading to the castle.

"Alright best to get back to the carriages." Amelia nodded her head before running back through the muddy ground. The Weasley watched as the rain caused a mudslide farther back down the path, thankfully no carriage had succumbed to the mound of dirt and water.

Several people had been walking around the cliffside watching all the first years travel towards the castle remembering how it was for them.

Speaking of the first years, Kendall gasped in shock seeing the signal flares be cast into the sky, causing the girl to worry what had happened to the carriage parade before her eyes flitted to the large obstruction blocking the path and she understood why.

Back with the carriages, Angel, being a 5th year Ravenclaw Prefect, ground her teeth not being able to move already as she was able to dislodge a big enough junk for people to crawl under, but doubted anymore doing it.

" **GAHHH… I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS RAIN.** " Angel screamed in anger, staring at her wand.

Ginny sighed sitting in the carriage, but thankfully, Harry had her for company. They were very bored at the moment not being able to eat and sitting in the comfortable common room of their Hogwarts house.

Taking a peek outside, Harry saw Professor Lupin by the treeline staring into the darkness of the night, little did Harry known, Lupin was eying a very close by Dementor.

Harry turned back to Ginny, "I'm going to go say hi to Lupin." Ginny nodded, closed her eyes to get a little nap. She said before the door closed, "Be careful sweetie…" Then she nodded off.

Harry walked over to Lupin, "Devilish creatures they are Harry. I hate them so. I know you do as well after what happened on the train." Lupin had to nearly shout since the rain was blocking out most of everyone's voice.

Remus kept eyeing the dementor, "Say, Harry." A thought came to mind, "How about I teach you how I got rid of that dementor on the train? Right here. Right now. We don't seem to be going anywhere. How does that sound?" Harry smirked liking this idea very much, however, suddenly the air became frigid.

Looking back at that dementor it seems it had sensed Harry's troubled past and was advancing upon him. Even were several of the other ones from the grounds.

Remus had to act quickly, " **EVERYONE STAY IN YOUR CARRIAGES.** " Harry started to take steps backward before the new teacher grabbed him by his forearm, closely watching students run to the carriage or hope into the nearest one.

Lupin and Harry started to stare down the first one, "I want you to think of a very pleasing memory and cast out Expecto Patronum. Quickly lad." Harry stared ahead of him, brandishing his wand and yelling out, " **EXPECTO PATRONUM…** " Nothing. Harry was getting worried.

Seeing this, Lupin got rid of that dementor before turning to the one attacking a close by student getting rid of that one easily.

Harry stared over towards the second from the front carriage as 2 came towards him, "Expecto Patronum." Only just a little bit of the spell lashed out which only stopped the dementors, but just for a second.

Inside the carriage that Ginny housed, she was freaking the hell out after hearing Remus yell out to stay inside and watched through the window as Harry was failing to protect himself from the dementors, while the new teacher seemingly was like an action hero defending her own hero.

A dementor floated by the window going straight for Harry. Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, rousing her boy out of his thoughts seeing the dementor tower over him sucking his face if felt like.

"Ex… Ex- **EXPECTO… PATRONUM…** " The white light escaped the tip of his wand sending the creature back into the night. Then feeling something hitting his back Harry was thrown to the edge of the cliff. Ginny switched windows and gasped seeing her beloved one sitting near the edge of death.

15 dementors charged at harry from all sides, closing in on him with each passing second. Harry then began waving around the wand of his own above his head, " **EXPECTO PATRONUM.** " But instead of it being the target of the dementors casting that spell it was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore who had broken through the obstruction in the road just in time to see what was going on.

"Harry run to the carriage." Turning on a dime the targeted boy rushed towards his carriage. Ginny swung the door open to allow him entrance before shutting it tight. Dumbledore waved the carriages to go, " **HURRY. GO GO. THESE DEMENTORS ARE RATHER HOSTILE TONIGHT.** " The carriages charged towards Hogwarts, not one stopped when coming into contact with a dementor as it barreled over the top of the roofs.

Percy stared in wonder as the dementors had tried to attack Harry, but this was just extraordinary, dementor after dementor from across the grounds was collecting to try and kill Harry. Percy gnawed on the sleeve of the black robes he was wearing.

Ginny was hugging the boy the dementors wanted for dear life until finally, they heard the shouts of everyone about returning to Hogwarts finally.

They disembarked only after checking for any attackers. Relife spread over the couple as they walked through the large oak doors into the Entrance Hall then passed under the archway into the luxurious Great Hall. Ginny giggled looking at all of the floating candles once again.

That was when she leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear, "Maybe when we have a house of our own we should do something to make it look like a miniature version of the Great Hall?" Asked the redheaded, hopeful girlfriend of Harry.

Thinking about it for a few moments as they sat down, nothing special had been happening yet as McGonagall headed off to fetch the first years. Ginny turned only to see Ron sitting next to her, "What are you doing sitting next to me Ronald?" She scolded him, but her frown fell into a look of grief as he looked back at her with a saddened expression. One filled with regret and anguish.

That was all she needed to know about what her brother may be feeling at this moment. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she shook her head not feeling sorry for him. What happened in Diagon Alley would stay with the youngest Weasley brother forever.

Fred and George grinned at Ron knowing that if he is to get out of line they will not have the dumbasses back.

He hurt Harry, the boyfriend of their little sister, nothing would really be the same again even if there was even an apology.

Ron trying to talk to Hermione sitting across from Harry next to Neville but wouldn't even look his way, not after what had happened on the train with him refusing to help out with Harry being unconscious.

As the houses settled onto their benches at the tables, it was time for the First Years to come into the hall which they came in almost right after that thought. 15 at the most. McGonagall strode down the main path towards the front with a list in hand.

Once at the front she took out a roll of parchment, "When I call your name. You will come up to the stool, placing the sorting hat on top of your head… And be sorted into your yearly houses. There are 15 of you, smaller than 6 years ago with only 5 first years which was rather irregular." She then looked at the list.

"Amanda Estevan." A young girl with dirty blond hair walked up to the sorting hat and once placed on her head it screamed out, " **SLYTHERIN.** "

"George Montell." Once the boy sat down the hat took a few minutes before deciding, though its decision sounded unsure, " **HUFFLEPUFF.** "

With the other 11 out of the way with only two Gryffindor's going to the table the last one was none other than Kendall Recor.

Kendall glanced at her sister giving the nervous first year the thumbs up.

McGonagall smiled down at the first year ushering her forward, "Kendall Recor."

The moment the hat touched her head it groaned, "What? Another Recor? This might as well be the 2nd time. But where should I put you? You are strong, courageous, so full of adventure, yet so full of spite for Slytherin House. All great in all but… Better be…"

She held her breath, "Ravenclaw… Ravenclaw…" The hat was distracted, "You want Ravenclaw huh? Ah, yes, I see you have the will to learn… But that is not the house I wish to put you…" Her heart fell at that until the sorting hat chanted…

" **GRYFFINDOR…** " Even Angel clapped, at least her little sister would be in the house the rest of their friends are in. Once she got to the table George gave her a hug and gave a thumbs up over towards the table his girlfriend sat at. She smiled in return.

After the sorting was all taken care of a group of people from the Hogwarts choir stepped up to sing a song that sounded like something from a Cauldron Bubble. Once finished Dumbledore, now sporting a grey attire and middle eastern-like hat joined everyone with the announcements.

The hall quieted down when he threw his arms out gesturing for silence, "Welcome welcome to another year at Hogwarts my esteemed students. Hopefully, this year finds you well." Harry snickered. Ginny elbowed him to be quiet.

Dumbledore smiled at everyone, "Now I'd like to say a few words before you all start to enjoy and scrounge down your food from this delectable welcoming feast."

Lupin then stood, "And this… Is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R.J Lupin. It is also that with great sadness that our Care of the Magical Creatures, as of yesterday, retired. Therefore, I am pleased to announce that Rubeus Hagrid will be taking the post." Nearly half the Gryffindor table was the loudest for the cheering.

Hagrid felt touched as tears leaked from his eyes, "Thank you youngins…" Dumbledore then frowned, causing some students to grow rather concerned, "I am sorry to announce this after what I heard had happened while on the way here and outside. Until further notice it is by the request the Ministry of Magic that dementors shall be placed around the grounds, every entrance, 24/7, until the elusive Sirius Black is captured."

Most of the students didn't mind, but Harry had gone a little pale, "Potter. Potter. Is it true that you fainted? I mean, really fainted?" Harry turned to see Malfoy snickering at him, Ginny growled, "Piss off Draco."

Draco turned around but frowned over his shoulder at the redheaded Weasley female.

Dumbledore continued with the announcement, "Now I must advise you not to get in a dementors way. It is not in their nature… To be forgiving. Do not get in their way." This caused Harry to get a little restless, rather Ginny noticed this and rubbed his back soothingly.

"However, **HAPPINESS** can be found. In the darkest of times." He waved a hand over a candle and the fire went out, "If only one remembers… To turn on the light." The candle was reinstated back into its place with another wave of his hand.

Once the feast was done everyone began piling out of the Great Hall toward the Common Rooms right before a hand grasped Harry and George's shoulder. Angel looked at the both of them sternly, "Babe. Harry. Make sure my sister does not get into any trouble. **UNDERSTAND ME?** " She hissed out causing George to shiver with fear, while Harry just smiled. Ginny laughed at George's face.

Harry nodded, "We promise. Goodnight my friend." Angel hugged Harry and the rest of the Weasleys standing round before heading off with her group to the Ravenclaw tower.

Kendall smiled, "Come on guys. Let's get to our Common Room, can't wait to see it." Ginny chuckled as they followed her up.

Ginny kissed Harry's cheek in front of everyone and they all made disgusted noises, Ginny grinned in victory.

Seamus was already at the portrait hole demanding entry to the fat lady, "Fortuna Major." A hand was held up, "No no. Just wait silly boy." Seamus groaned and turned to have Harry give it a try, "She's all yours. I can't deal with this dung." Harry rolled his eyes, "Fortuna Major." Ginny gasped at how rude the fat lady was being tonight when she even denied Harry entry.

"No-no-no. Just wait." Ginny growled, " **FORTUNA. MAJOR.** " It was a whispering shout, but the fat lady swung open out of fear of the youngest Weasley child, "Fine fine. Go ahead." Ginny grinned, took Harry's hand before walking inside to sit on the couch across from the fire Harry loved to sit in front of.

Dean walked in before walking through a ghost and acted all disgusted, " **GAH… GROSS…** " Ginny giggled at how much Dean looked grossed out and Seamus full-on laughed at him. Hermione walked over sitting next to the couple with a grin on her face holding out her hand to take some pastries that were left on a plate by the checkers.

The couple happily took one, which both tasted heavenly, "Oh, this is a donut." Harry exclaimed, "How did they get these?" Hermione looked off towards the fire blushing, "I… May have smuggled them into the school. Hehehe…" Ginny laughed loudly, " **NO WAY HAHAHA. HERMIONE BROKE A RULE HA HA HA HA HA.** " Hermione blushed a deeper shade of pink and hissed, "Shut up…"

After settling down in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry pulled Ginny over to the couch by the fireplace, "Ginny wanna play a game called I Spy?" Ginny looked at him strangely, as if thinking what in the bloody hell he was saying.

Harry gave a tender smile, "It is a muggle game. You'll get the hang of it pretty easily. I know you will considering how easy the game is. Maybe I will teach you more things about muggles, if you wish, of course." Ginny softly smiled, "Ok. I don't mind. Over the summer I've sort of started getting obsessed with muggle technology, items, and junk."

Harry laughed as Ginny sighed remembering it, "You are turning into your father, which isn't bad. I will enjoy teaching you about the muggle world." Hearing the first part made Ginny start growling in anger, yet the end of his statement made her break out into a huge smile, "Thank you, Harry. Thank you. I am kind of glad you were raised in the muggle world. Same as Hermione as you both know a lot about the muggle world." He didn't expect this reaction from her but was grateful for it all the same.

Harry decided to start playing, "I spy with my little eye… Something brown." Ginny looked on confused, "Uh… Ron's sweatshirt?" Asked the lovely girl pointing to what her brother had left out on the floor with a big R on it. Harry shook his head no.

"Uh… Dumbledore's new shoes? Oh, wait. Nevermind." She giggled knowing that was impossible since there was no way to spy them as of right now.

Her boyfriend leaned in. She could see him whispering yet only caught the last part, "Your eyes." Ginny smiled lovingly, touched at how much he must love her eyes. It was a silly thought though.

Harry hugged her tightly, relishing the warm heat emanating off her body. Ginny could feel like something was pulling them together but just pushed it to the back of her head.

"Oh, Harry. I love you more than anything in this world. Let's forget about that eye spy game." Ginny said, secretly not even enjoying the game, to begin with.

The youngest Weasley grabbed Harry into a tight, heart-melting hug squeezing him tight. Luckily, her body relaxed when her lover returned the hug. A life with Harry would be so amazing she thought while hugging the black-haired boy.

They both stood up, stared into each other's eyes with amusement and love. Her red hair glowing in the firelight and Ginny just seemed like a goddess because of it. Harry absentmindedly ran a hand through her fiery locks with Ginny leaning into his touch, "I can't imagine a life without you in it…" Harry trailed off.

Ginny closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his touch, "Neither can I. My world would fall apart. You are my everything. Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to be yours."

Harry grinned, "Well, your dream came true sweetie."

Ginny smiled, "I know." Harry kissed her forehead, "Goodnight my love." Ginny opened her brown eyes, happiness showing in her eyes, "Goodnight baby. Tomorrow is the weekend." As she ascended the stairs to the girl's dormitory, she turned to give a wink at her boyfriend, "Love you, Harry. Sweet dreams." Then she spun on her heel sprinting up to the 2nd year girls' room.

Harry grinned watching her. He then quietly entered his dorm. Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron were fast asleep already so they wouldn't be questioning him as for what their friend was doing.

Out of the bottom of the suitcase, Harry had brought came the illusive Invisibility Cloak.

As the last Potter threw it over himself he quietly made his way down to the steps and back into the Common Room. Unfortunately, Percy walked in from after his daily patrol.

Holding his breath, Percy had become within meters of the cloak. Thankfully though, no harm came as he only touched a tiny bit which couldn't be felt. Sighing in relief Harry turned back to the portrait hole. Determination settled down in the young man's eyes.

What he intended to do was get access to the Restricted Section in the Library hopefully to discover something secret he had been wanting to research. Something Harry hadn't done since his first year, almost caught by Filch to.

'How to stop a criminal with extreme methods' was what the boy was searching for if he wished to stop a mass murderer like Sirius Black.

As Harry walked slowly down the corridor toward the Library murmurs of annoyance could be heard from behind him as Filch walked nearby. Harry accidentally bumped into the wall with a resounding sound of, " **OW…** "

His eyes widened in fear as he silently slapped a hand over his mouth as Filch glared in the direction of the noise Harry had accidentally made out of shere fear of being caught not realizing the wall was right behind him.

Suddenly, Mrs. Norris was in front of him, blocking his path. Her red eyes staring into his soul. Did she know that in this spot her was here?

Unfortunately, Harry's throat went dry as the firelight from the lantern grew brighter, "What is it, Mrs. Norris? See something?" Filch asked kindly. Mrs. Norris, grinned like a cat would and began walking towards Harry. Harry started backing away loudly.

Mr. Filch heard the tapping and smirked, "Student out of bed? Well now, who might it be. Someone will be in trouble tonight." His twisted smile being the only thing visible to Harry. As Harry turned to run, both the other two followed. Unknown to Filch that another person was following closely behind.

Mrs. Norris continued chasing the invisible student, followed closely by Filch, rather impatient at the moment he was.

Harry continued making his way, weaving around corners, nooks, and crannies, down long, straight hallways.

The wind of an open window caused the cloak to flutter slightly. Filch laughed, "I see you. Whoever you are I implore you to stop your running this instant…"

His heart rate sped up as every way the 3rd year turned Mrs. Norris was hot on his tail meowing evilly.

It was a dead end now.

Harry had nowhere else to go but back the way he came as he now was forced to be backed against the wall by the brown cat Mrs. Norris. By a mere accident, Harry's shoe was sticking out of the Invisibility Cloak on accident. To the dismay of the Gryffindor, Filch stepped into the corridor and saw his foot.

He smirked triumphantly, "Looks like someone is in trouble tonight. Come on out. Take that cloak or whatever you have off your frame before I rip it off you." Came the cold response to the way that he knew someone would listen to.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, afraid of what could happen. However, something caught his eye, a shadow behind Filch which then wasn't there anymore. What was that? Was all that was on Harry's mind at the moment.

Ginny's words could be heard in the back of his head from what she said the night he got her the promise ring, " _Promise me one thing about this upcoming year Harry._ _ **DO. NOT. GET. DETENTION.**_ _It broke my heart every time you got detention before we were together…_ "

He let out a disappointed sigh, ' _Sorry Ginny. Looks like I am going to have that promise broken…_ ' Mr. Filch walked closer, "Guess I'm going to have to do it myself. You've been caught out of bed." As the caretaker moved closer, Mrs. Norris stood firm smirking widely as a cat does.

Filch reached towards the Cloak, a confident smile on his face, "Who are you?" His hand was within inches from the cloak. Harry was trapped… Mrs. Norris's tail waved loosely behind her.

The old man grinned as he neared the spot reaching out a hand, "Now I caught you. Oh, yes, you are in a deep rut now. Just wait until I catch you… Then off to the Headmaster..."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 18**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **With the warning about the criminal Sirius Black on the loose, Hogwarts students are to proceed with caution when out exploring the vast grounds. What is up with Hagrid's class? Sounds interesting, to say the least. Will it be fun or troublesome? What about Ginny? Will she able to help the Kendall out in Gryffindor, or utterly crash and burn? Harry is in danger of being caught by Mr. Filch. Will he be caught? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 17**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? I would love more people to find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 18: Year 3 Begins: Part 2: Waiting out the Weekend**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 19: Rekindling a Friendship. Quidditch Tryouts.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Quidditch tryouts begin on Tuesday team. Team members I'd hope to keep are the Weasley twins and Potter. Maybe we could get some people to try out? I would greatly appreciate it. Though the seeker position remains with Potter, who will be team captain once I graduate. Alright, that is all."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 18**


	18. A Nightmare of Discoveries

Looks though that this is also a day apart chapter like chapter 15 and 16 were. Wow.

Now regarding this review from Scrappy8: "Poor Harry for getting caught" Who said he was caught ;) You are just gonna have to wait and see how he gets out of this mess before assuming that Filch had caught him red handed.

Wonder who that shadow is that Harry had seen behind Filch? Who do you think it could be? Maybe a friend? Or Foe? Or a ghost? You'll just have to wait and see.

Does Harry get in trouble? Maybe. Maybe not.

The gang is now back at Hogwarts, dementors, and Sirius Black are to deal with. Will Harry and Ginny have a peaceful year? Hopefully, though there is never a guarantee for Harry as he seemed to always have someone after him.

I can't wait for more reviews from you all. Enjoy

Anyway, let's this story to 3,000 views.

Let's a go…

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Prisoner of Azkaban arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Hogwarts students 2nd year to 7th year returned to Hogwarts while the little 1st years gazed upon the glorious castle for the first time. Things seemed to be going well until the dementors of Azkaban attacked Harry, who barely could learn how to defend himself from them. Now, what is Harry up to? Trouble. Mr. Filch has him cornered. Will he be caught? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 18: Year 3 Begins: Part 2**

 **Waiting out the Weekend**

 **Friday, September 1st, 1993. 11:26 PM.**

This night wasn't going so well…

"Student out of bed? Well now, who might it be. Someone will be in trouble tonight." His twisted smile is the only thing visible to Harry. As Harry turned to run, both the other two followed. Unknown to Filch that another person was following closely behind.

Mrs. Norris continued chasing the invisible student, followed closely by Filch, rather impatient at the moment he was.

Harry continued making his way, weaving around corners, nooks, and crannies, down long, straight hallways.

The wind of an open window caused the cloak to flutter slightly. Filch laughed, "I see you. Whoever you are stop your running…"

His heart rate sped up as every way the 3rd year turned Mrs. Norris was hot on his tail meowing evilly.

It was a dead end now.

Harry had nowhere else to go but back the way he came as he now was forced to be backed against the wall by the brown cat Mrs. Norris. By a mere accident, Harry's shoe was sticking out of the Invisibility Cloak on accident. To the dismay of the Gryffindor, Filch stepped into the corridor and saw his foot.

He smirked triumphantly, "Looks like someone is in trouble tonight. Come on out. Take that cloak or whatever you have off your frame before I rip it off you." Came the cold response to the way that he knew someone would listen to.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, afraid of what could happen. However, something caught his eye, a shadow behind Filch which then wasn't there anymore. What was that? Was all that was on Harry's mind at the moment.

Ginny's words could be heard in the back of his head from what she said the night he got her the promise ring, " _Promise me one thing about this upcoming year Harry._ _ **DO. NOT. GET. DETENTION.**_ _It broke my heart every time you got detention before we were together…_ "

He let out a disappointed sigh, ' _Sorry Ginny. Looks like I am going to have that promise broken…_ ' Mr. Filch walked closer, "Guess I'm going to have to do it myself. You've been caught out of bed." As the caretaker moved closer, Mrs. Norris stood firm smirking widely as a cat does.

Filch reached towards the Cloak, a confident smile on his face, "Who are you?" His hand was within inches from the cloak. Harry was trapped… Mrs. Norris's tail waved loosely behind her.

The old man grinned as he neared the spot reaching out a hand, "Now I caught you. Oh, yes, you are in a deep rut now. Just wait until I catch you… Then off to the Headmaster..." His eerie chuckle echoing around the empty halls.

Harry looked off to the side expecting to hear his name, however, it never came. Peering through slits, Harry was shocked to see that Filch was unconscious, groaning and Mrs. Norris out with him.

"What the?" He whispered. Someone then grabbed his hand pulled him through a door into a torch filled hallway, though the figure was covered in a Gryffindor maroon cloak, "Don't ask questions, Harry…" Said the figure pulling him along. Does he know this voice?

He felt like he was being dragged against his will toward a set of twin oak doors, passing by a hallway that Harry went bug-eyed at. Never had he known that his little escapade running from Filch would lead him up to the 7th floor where Ravenclaw lived at.

The figure seemed to notice his shock and stopped, "I was following you and that caretaker for quite some time. Bloody hell I thought you were a goner old friend." Harry jumped back a little upon hearing an old friend, glasses askew on his face. Expression unreadable.

The figure walked over leaning stomach high barrier separating the two from a long drop into the Herbology class area.

"Ever since that day in Diagon Alley… Oh, Harry, i'm so sorry I was such a jerk… Siding with Malfoy to ruin our friendship plus Ginny's with you… **I WAS A GODDAMN IDIOT.** "

Harry then recognized the voice as one that he heard back a couple of days ago. His breath caught deep down in his throat when that memory played, " _ **GINNY GET AWAY FROM HARRY… OR… OR I'LL FIGHT YOU. I WILL…**_ " The figure turned around lowering the hood not allowing Harry to see who it was and who was revealed shocked the daylights out of Harry.

The savior was none other than a long-haired, redhead male, "Ron… Is that you?" Ron grinned, "Hey, Harry. I'm glad I saved you, Filch nearly had you sent to detention, which is when I decided to help more after what I heard Ginny say to you couple days ago."

Harry grinned remembering the day that Ginny was terrified of Gringotts.

" _Harry, I love you more than this world but promise me one thing?"_

 _Harry, lost in his happiness nodded, "Yes?"_

 _Ginny hugged her lover tightly, "Promise me one thing about this upcoming year Harry._ _ **DO. NOT. GET. DETENTION.**_ _It broke my heart every time you got detention before we were together…"_

 _The young teenager looked hurt knowing that he caused a lot of her broken heart days, "I promise. What if I do get detention? What then?" He asked slightly fearing the answer, biting the tongue out of fear in his own mouth._

 _Ginny sighed, "Live with it. I know that look you are afraid I'd do something else. No, Harry. I'd be mad at you, but do nothing to harm our wonderful relationship."_

Ron took out something from his pocket which seemed to be a goblet, "This was the goblet I had at my house. It was silver… And it is now too. That signifies if I had done a bad deed to get practically disowned… That was when I realized how much harm I had done. I'm sorry ok." Harry stared for at least a minute contemplating.

Ron was getting nervous before Harry shook his head with a sigh, "While I don't get the whole goblet thing, Ron. What you did to Ginny and I back in Diagon Alley is and will always be unforgivable. However, I might as well trust starting our friendship over. If that is alright with you." Ron looked to be on the verge of tears, happy tears.

"Thanks, Harry. I should tell you, Malfoy only opened up my inner anger, though I had been feeling that way for months. I… I like that you have a relationship with Ginny. It makes her happy, knowing you are there for her."

Harry smiled, "I'm not going anywhere." Ron chuckled, "Let's hope not."

The two then walked through a door into a very familiar looking chamber, pillars flanking up the tight space with a large opening with stairs leading into some kind of chamber. Their eyes lit up once seeing what it was.

Ron pointed at the object, "Harry… Isn't that…?"

Harry stared in awe, "The Mirror of Erised…" Ron ran to it, hoping the desire had changed within him.

It did.

In the picture he saw himself, Hermione to his right, babies in her arms and to his left was Ginny and Harry with kids in front of them. Though something was strange? Harry had a scar over his cheek and a pretty metallic leg. Huh? What could it mean? It then clicked and Ron now knew that he and Hermione might get together someday.

Harry looked muscular, handsome and kind.

Ron looked rather slim but with a fattening belly nonetheless.

Hermione looked rather hot in business attire he thought to himself.

Ginny, oh, Ginny looked to be in a professional Quidditch Sports outfit sporting a broom in her hand and flattering smile towards Harry, who might be her husband right now in this image.

"Bloody hell… I see all of us. You, Ginny, Hermione, kids and myself. We all look so much older, maybe in our 20's?" Harry chuckled pushing his friend that he had just gotten back slowly out of the way.

What Harry saw caused him to gasp.

He saw Ginny, who looked rather different. Though she was in Hogwarts robes brandishing her wand, arms crossed. To her right was him, in a red grey t-shirt, arm draped around her neck. Though something about his appearance seemed odd. He had a metallic leg and Ginny seemed to have a bit of longing in her brown eyes. Was he gone for a while to have that effect in this mirror?

He backed away slowly not wanting to see this anymore. Taking Ron by the wrist they slowly walked out of the chamber, back into the Ravenclaw towers hallway, luckily not in their common room but the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw watched them as they left, eyebrow raised in confusion.

As they walked along, footsteps, not belonging to them, were walking towards them from behind them. So Harry swiftly covered them with the Invisibility Cloak before Professor Trelawney, teacher of Divination strode passed them twitching profusely.

Their new teacher that they would start seeing on Wednesday as that was when classes started up was muttering something about a student of the prophecy being in her class but couldn't make out the name.

Ron nudged him to keep on moving along which he did as they continued along the hallway to the main stairwell at the very top. Down the flight of steps was a well-made balcony, one of which had a great view of the whole grounds and mountains beyond the castle. That is when they realized they weren't fully out of the Ravenclaw tower as of yet and therefore walked passed down a skinner flight of stairs passed boarded windows to a set of two doors, one of which was blocked by bars while the other was unlocked and seemed to lead to a spiraling staircase that leads to the moving staircase landing just outside the well-made hallway of the 7th floor.

They walked down a couple floors before reaching the portrait hole to the Gryffindor Common Room, "Fortuna major." The fat lady swung open for the two of them, though a confused look on her face wondering where those voices had come from.

When they entered the common room they were careful not to disturb anyone with any loud ruckus to they spoke quietly as they inched up to the 3rd year bedrooms.

Ron and Harry went back up to their dormitory, content in having at least their friendship back. It would take a long while before it got back up to best mate status. They both went to sleep at 1:30 in the morning both tuckered out from the long night.

 **Saturday, September 2nd, 1993 8:00 AM**

" _Harry momma loves you. We'll never let that mean wizard get you, Harry. You are strong I can tell." Said a woman with fiery red hair, green eyes, and yet no freckles._

 _A man walked into the room, his jawline firm like his own. It seemed even this man wore glasses, "That is right we'll never let He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named lay a finger on our precious son."_ In the dream, Harry then realized he was viewing a memory of him and his parents Lily and James Potter.

 _Lily and James suddenly were arguing, "_ _ **JAMES… DID YOU REALLY LEAVE THE WARDS? HE MAY HAVE SEEN YOU, GIT.**_ " _James was dodging china plates from his wife much to avail of being safe._

 _Then three crying wails came from upstairs, James smiled, "Sounds like Harry, Danielle and Orion are up and ready for the day." The parents shrugged._

 _ **(In this story, just so you all know. Harry has a brother and a sister. But what happened to them?)**_

 _Suddenly, a knock on the door roused them from getting their children, all 1-year-olds from Lily giving birth to triplets._

 _Lily answered the door to see Sirius Black at the door looking very sad towards her, "Dumbledore wishes me to bring Danielle to Canada while Orion is taken by Remus to Russia…" Tears glistened in his eyes, "You have to give in I'm sorry. Dumbledore said it's the best for them."_

 _They did it, though regrettably, each sibling would forget about the other in the years to come._

 _One month later it was October 31st, 1981._

" _ **LILY IT IS HIM, TAKE HARRY AND GO, NOW DARLING.**_ " _He heard his father echo into the night from the front door._

 _A grey hand came up from the cloak, "Reducto." Came a quiet, snake-like voice as the spell ripped the front door off its hinges, "Potters. Give up your son…" Hissed the intruder._

 _James Potter began running up the stairs, "Very well. Resistance is futile._ _ **AVADA KEDAVRA.**_ " _Lily looked back, baby Harry tucked away in her arms as she watched as a green light blinded her, her husband lying motionless on the stairs._

" _ **JAMES… NOOOO…**_ " _Lily cried, baby Harry crying in her arms as she ran towards her baby boys room at top speed._

" _Give me your son Potter girl."_

" _ **AHHH…**_ " _Lily screamed slamming the door in the intruders face, "_ _ **I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MY BABY, VOLDEMORT.**_ "

 _A dark chuckle came from the door, "It is too late for your mercy._ _ **REDUCTO.**_ " _The door came crashing down into the room as Lily hugged Harry close before setting him down in the crib._

" _Stand aside peasant. I will let you live..."_

" _And kill my baby no…"_

" _Any last words?" Voldemort was getting impatient. Lily nodded before dropping to her knees turning to face the crib, tears running down her young cheeks._

" _Harry. Harry be safe. Be strong."_

" _ **AVADA KEDAVRA.**_ "

" _ **AHHHHHHH…**_ " _Came the deafening screams of Lily Potter, falling to the ground of the nursery._

"Harry? Harry wake up?" Ron was at Harry's bedside trying to wake up the squirming boy out of his dreams, it didn't work until Neville blew on a horn and that sat Harry right up in bed in a cold sweat.

"Ron? Tell me do I have a brother and sister?" He sounded very confused and in shock.

Every male in the dorm shook their head no, "Why would you ask that?"

Harry put his glasses, with rather shaky hands, on the bridge of his nose, sweaty nose at best, "I just… Had a nightmare of some man taking a young girl and boy from my house upon Dumbledore's orders, felt so real?" Dean put a hand on Harry's shoulder, making the Potter jump out of fear.

Dean pulled back, "Gosh dude sorry about that. You look like you need to go down to the Common Room…?" The sweaty boy nodded as they helped him into the Common Room.

Harry was just in shock, too much shock to even speak to the 4 friends leading him down the stairs, eyes looking into nothing but space.

" _Hawwy you are mean…"_ Came a voice. This voice freaked him out very badly, badly enough to make him run for the couch.

" _Bro bro rude. Took sissy's toy broom…"_ Harry curled up in the couch, he was hearing voices maybe it was his time to go crazy.

Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean stood at the foot of the stairs, scared to do anything, frozen in their spots.

They moved over to him once Fred came down the stairs, looking quite troubled after hearing all the screams, grunts moving stomping feet.

Fred looked to see Harry curled up on the couch rocking himself going back and forth muttering, "Crazy… I'm going crazy… Brother? Sister? No… I'm last… I'm last… **RIGHT?** "

Fred deadpanned, "Uh… Is something wrong with him?" The others shrugged. Fred ventured to the couch sitting on the floor cross-legged.

"What's up Harry?" Asked the twin only to be ignored by the constant, "Last Potter… You Know Who killed family… Killed them all… I have no others…" Fred looked back, concerned for their friend. They all knew that look and the older Weasley nodded pointing to the exit.

The 5 of them carried a crazy acting Harry to Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. Neville took charge holding up their friends head until a thought came over into his thoughts, which made the Gryffindor almost drop Harry, "Uh… What are we gonna tell Ginny?" Everyone stopped dead, " **YOU ARE IT.** " Fred screeched at Ron, who looked down sighing, "I'll see you guys in the afterlife…"

"Make sure to save us some food up there Ron." Snickered the Hogwarts troublemaker.

Ron stalked back up to the Common Room, as expected, the room was already starting to have people flowing in. Unfortunately, the girl Ron feared to talk with was there sitting on the couch awaiting her boyfriend, already dressed for the day.

Out of the corner of her eye, noticed the traitorous brother looking very uneasy, still in his pajamas and had just come in through the portrait hole.

Hermione came to sit down by Ginny giving her friend a nice cup of water, still Ginny kept stern eyes on Ron. About 10 minutes later Ginny was starting to get annoyed, "OK." She hissed angrily, "Where is Harry, Ron? You know something. He should've been down here already kissing me good morning." Said the girl that Harry loved, unknowingly walking up until face to face with Ron.

Ron looked rather uncomfortable being put on the spot, "Before you say anything that could end my life and my very fragile ego, Harry and I talked it out. Were slightly friends again. I apologized last night…" Ginny beamed a small smile before frowning again, "Answer my question brother. **WHERE. IS. MY. HARRY?** "

Ron gestured towards Hermione, "A little… Help here 'Mione?" Hermione shook her head enjoying the show.

At that moment the others walked into the room satisfied, "Alright Ron we got Harry to Madam Pomfrey…" They trailed off a little too late as they saw Ginny was mere inches in front of them.

Ginny stood there watching them, "Uh…" Ginny still stood there, clearly trying to process the information just as the information sprouted out of her mind, "Boys. Why is my amazing boyfriend… **IN THE HOSPITAL WING?** " Fred arched forward, "Ask his nightmare he had last night. I bet you two would have a wonderful, enlightening conversation no?" The next thing Fred knew he was on the floor as Ginny trampled him, Ron hot on her tail.

Fred grinned as George came over him, "Nice answer to her question Freddie."

Ron had stopped Ginny in the hall, who had ushered tears running down her cheeks as Ron pulled her into him, "R… Ron how could a nightmare send someone to the Hospital Wing?" Ron sighed, "Ginny there is more to it than that."

Ginny, sniffled, waiting for the long-haired youngest Weasley brother to continue, "Well uh… This nightmare may have sent our Harry into sort of a crazed state. He woke up demanding if we knew if he was ever a brother to a sister and another brother for some odd reason?" Ginny pulled back with confusion written across her pretty face.

Later they were headed to the desired place while the newly re-joined Weasley followed along behind his sister in a bit of a rush.

They had just made it near the clock tower when Professor Snape stopped on the stairwell looking rather… Perplexed. Then with one look at the boy Weasley the Potions professor walked off back to his classroom.

Ginny turned back to Ron shrugging annoyed, before both ran into the office of Madam Pomfrey, "He is waiting for you, Miss. Weasley." Ginny smiled at the matron, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

When running into the calm word, Ginny's heart broke seeing her beloved Harry look so tired and stressed. Cautiously, Ginny touched his foot and didn't squirm Harry just opened his eyes, that dashing smile replacing the grim and yet longing look on his face.

"Hey, my sweet, caring girl." Ginny sat in the chair, arms draped over her legs, "Why are you in here? I was so scared when hearing you were here…" She buried her in his arms when offering them out for her, "Don't ever scare me like that again…" Pleaded the young 2nd-year girl.

Harry smiled, "The nightmare I had… It wasn't a normal one. I think I have a sister and brother…"

The redhead looked into the eyes she loves so much, "What makes you so certain honey? As far as our world knows you are an only child?" Harry laid back, "In the nightmare, my dad said something about getting me, Danielle and Orion, must have been crying from the sounds I heard…?"

Ginny crossed her arms, "Well, if you do have a sister and or brother, maybe I could set them up with a date hehe. Hahaha. Nevermind. Still though answer me this. Why were you acting crazy, in the Common Room? Ron explained to me about that." She said kissing his cheek to calm the nerves.

"I don't know." Said Harry trying to remember, "At least I think. I just remember curling up on the couch, rocking back and forth mumbling words I am not even sure I remember." Ginny held back her tears, "I should have been there to help you…" Though both of them knew Ginny wouldn't have let him go, breaking down over him would have made things worse.

Ginny hugged Harry before whispering, "I love you, Harry, I will always be there for you when you need it. Not even a nightmare can keep you away from your destiny, me." She stated with a light chuckle afterward.

Harry's laugh was infectious, causing Ginny to squeal with laughter as well she both decided to try and talk.

"First off. What happened last night that caused you and Ron to mend the hole in your friendship?" Ginny was shocked to see Harry look so unpleasant with this request.

"Well… Hehe… Funny thing is…" This was going to be a long, terrifying story to explain for the girl of his dreams.

 **Saturday, September 2nd, 1993 11:30 AM**

It had been a couple of hours after the potion treated to Harry had been effective enough to allow the poor young man to head down to lunch at the least. Ginny left at 10:30 having other needs to do but assured him that she would talk with him later or at some point about his nightmare.

It was about halfway into lunch when Ginny walked into the Great Hall flanked by Neville and Seamus who all had smirks on their faces. Ginny had a long, wrapped up present draped over her shoulder, before setting it down in front of her boyfriend.

"Harry. This is for you, someone who wishes to remain anonymous gifted this to you." She said a little cautious about what it was.

Sensing the caution the present opener proceeded with caution undoing the straps and ribbon and pulled the wrapping paper off to reveal a broom. Harry's eyes lit up at what it was, "This is the newest model broom… The Nimbus 2002. Wicked."

A chubby, African-British 3rd year looked at it, "Are you sure you are to be trusting that thing? Could be jinxed?" That was when McGonagall grabbed it away from the group, "That is what I'd like to find out." Upon seeing Harry's saddened look she lost her stern attitude, "Don't worry Potter I'll have it back within the hour."

Harry smiled and Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist from behind, "Thanks Professor for being extra careful with this stuff for my beloved Harry." She cooed, pecking him on the lips, McGonagall rolled her eyes chuckling before walking away from the group.

Suddenly, Cho Chang dropped a newspaper in Seamus' hands, a grim look on her face. Seamus looked concerned until he yelled out upon seeing the paper, " **HE'S BEEN SIGHTED. HE'S BEEN SIGHTED.** " Ron looked up from the food on the table, "Who?"

"Sirius Black, of course." He then dropped the paper in front of the group. Hermione went pale while Ginny hugged Harry tighter, "Dufftown? That is not very far from here." Hermione said shaking her head.

Ginny looked terrified, "You don't think he is coming to Hogwarts do you?" Hermione shook her head yes, "He is after Harry, Ginny. I'm sorry this year, despite everything protecting the school, we need to be extra careful…

Ginny took Harry's hand and nodded before pulling him up and leaving for the Common Room.

 **Saturday, September 2nd, 1993 6:00 PM**

Dinner had just concluded and most of the Gryffindor house was in. Oliver Wood came shortly after the 15 other students who decided to go back into the Common Room did.

The Quidditch captain was followed in by his fellow team members he had decided to keep Angelina, Fred, George and Harry after telling them about what he was planning.

Harry grinned, "Ginny has been wanting to join since last year." Oliver pointed to the list of spots available, "I think she might have a chance. As I heard from Fred and George here that at home she is quite the player. Am I right boys?"

Fred and George both nodded, "Yes. She is an excellent chaser if I do say so myself…"

"Though we have blocked many of her attempts at scoring. Maybe it'll be different here at school." George said, cutting off his brother in the process.

Wood nodded and grinned, "I look forward to seeing if she comes to practice Tuesday as Gryffindor gets the day off from school and who wishes to play can come down to the pitch."

The 4 of them smiled, "It will be very weird if it is a full team of Weasley's just about. Harry, you, and I would be the only normal people." Angelina teased nudging Harry in the side giggling. Harry chuckled whacking her arm teasingly.

Once the commotion settled down Oliver held out a sheet of parchment showing who the Gryffindor team was to his remaining team.

 **Chaser 1: TBA**

 **Chaser 2: TBA**

 **Chaser 3: Angelina Johnson**

 **Beater 1: George Weasley**

 **Beater 2: Fred Weasley**

 **Keeper: Captain Oliver Wood**

 **Seeker: Harry Potter**

The remaining Quidditch team walked back into the Common Room grinning and Oliver, he appeared to be quite pleased with the crowd.

"Listen up. Quidditch tryouts begin on Tuesday. Team members I would like to keep indefinitely are the Weasley twins, Johnson, and Potter. Maybe we could get some people to try out? I would greatly appreciate it. Though the seeker position remains with Potter, who will be team captain once I graduate. Don't forget that it is on Tuesday after Lunch. Alright, that is all." Oliver winked at the whole house of Gryffindor with the dusk lights peering in through the window before walking up to the 7th year's boy's dormitories.

The whole common room was a bustle with murmurs and whispers.

Ginny squealed, "I'm so gonna try out. The chance to be on the team with my brothers and boyfriend would be perfect." Her voice was as high as it was when she first got her Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Ron patted her on the head, "I'll try out as well. I'd like to be on the team." He grinned and she hugged him tightly.

Harry walked over to the couch with Angelina, "Harry. I have a question who are you going to make co-captain next year when you are the captain? **DON'T PICK FAVORITES.** " She poked him as she eyed Ginny the whole time during that last bit of the sentence.

Harry shrugged, "That I am not sure of as I don't know who the team will be yet." Angelina smirked, "Good."

Ginny jumped into Harry's arms, her own around his neck kissing the Quidditch Seeker hard on the lips.

Harry returned it in kind.

Oh, what he would give to see her on the team...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 19**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS :** **Will Ginny make the team? Will Ron make the team? Maybe is all for sure. Now with a kindling of a new dawn of friendship, Ron and Harry decide to play some checkers or something while they try to reconcile and grow their friendship back to normal. Can Ginny help out? Also, a nightmare has led to new discovers amongst the Potter lineage. Can it be true? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 18**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Harry and Ron reconciling with his apology, and the sudden appearance of the Mirror Of Erised. Interesting discovery once again.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 19: Rekindling a Friendship. Quidditch Tryouts**

 **The finale to the first Prisoner of Azkaban arc: AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 20: Hogwarts Day Off. Ginny and Harry's Second Date.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **I have made my decision. You there. Beater one. You over there. Beater two. Good job everyone. Maybe Harry, as of next year, might choose you. Maybe not I'm not sure. But rest assured. I thank you all for coming out today, bye now. Go to dinner."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 19**


	19. Quidditch Practice on a Tuesday

**Brother? Sister? Yes, in this universe Harry Potter does have two siblings, separated for protection. You will learn more about them in this chapter actually and where they have been and what they have been up to.**

 **A little chunk of this chapter takes place during the Quidditch practice. Who will get the spots though? You'll just have to read and see for yourself.**

 **EmperorDraco7 happens to be making a Harry Potter fanfiction himself in which I can't wait to read for myself as I know it will be truly awesome.**

 **Make sure to leave a review on this chapter I would greatly appreciate it if you do.**

 **I can't wait for more reviews from you all. Enjoy**

 **Anyway, let's this story to 3,000 views.**

 **Let's a go…**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Prisoner of Azkaban arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Harry and Ron became friends, though just small, both knew they could somehow get their friendship back to full strength in the future. Does Harry have siblings? If so where are they now? Questions need answers and they'll find out soon. Will Ron mend things over with his family? Will they be happy enough to forgive their son? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 19: Rekindling a Friendship.**

 **Quidditch Tryouts**

 **Sunday, September 3rd, 1993 7:00 AM**

Somewhere near Moscow, a 13-year-old boy with black hair and blue eyes stood on top of a cliff with the Russian school for witchcraft and wizardry being back 2 miles the other way.

Zardam School for wizards and witches possibly might be the biggest wizarding school in the world. Orion Potter, son to James and Lily Potter, brother to those known as Danielle and Harry Potter, sat up there contemplating. No one knew they had siblings, or that their parents were dead.

Besides Harry, Orion and Danielle thought they had been given up for adoption all those years ago. Orion has a girlfriend, a beautiful 14-year-old witch by the name of Maria Leonard, who's hair was a dark red and not like that of the Weasley family. He was happy here.

"Orion Potter, what are you doing way up here? Freezing no?" Asked a teacher from Zardam. The boy smiled, "I'll be back in an hour Professor Zegeachev." The teacher nodded before walking away back to the wizarding village of Cliffpeak.

Sighing happily, Orion watched as the birds flew by, suddenly, an image came into his mind of seeing himself, a boy who looked a little identical, yet with glasses, and another girl with red hair with black edges, but with green eyes, though she had a P shaped earring standing on the ruins of a battered castle with others standing behind them cheering. Then it was over, "What the? What the hell was that?"

"Those were birds. Or have Orion never seen the creature before in life?" Asked a sweet teasing voice behind him, who he already knew to be Maria, "I've missed you, love." Maria giggled, "Come. Food will be served in Great Hall soon my love. Take hand of mine?" Orion chuckled.

"You know I taught you how to speak English properly. You say take my hand please." Maria punched him in the arm playfully, "Orion you so funny at times."

"Hehehe…" Orion, unlike Harry, was lucky. He had grown up in a house where he and his girlfriend have been living together, luckily never seeing each other as a brother or sister.

Meanwhile, miles, upon miles away in the providence of Quebec, Canada sat a young girl at 13 years old with red hair like her mothers, but with black highlights on the tips of her hair to show that she is unique. This girl was Danielle Potter.

" **UGGHHH…** " Groaned the now teenage girl skipping a rock across the water, the beautiful sight of Hudson Bay school of witchcraft and wizardry just among the cliffs by the sea. Danielle smiled as she sat in the wizarding village of Hogs Bay. Eyes glazed with tears as she had just witnessed a daydream of her hugging two boys, who are her age all happy and cheerful. They looked like they were related.

Danielle cried almost every day since her 13th birthday, wishing she had parents who loved her, despite not even knowing what had happened back in the United Kingdom 13 years ago next month.

Unlike her brother Harry, Danielle grew up in a friendly, wizarding home that Remus Lupin had found for her.

This school had heard of the threat Voldemort possessed but never knew about who he had killed. All they learned was about a boy named Harry had survived the killing curse, though they never knew his last name.

The headmistress, Theodora Tomskotch, watched her prized student with twinkling eyes, she was getting up there in age. The headmistress was now 130 years old since yesterday. Such a proud age.

Tomskotch sighed regrettably, "Remus Lupin you better come back for her soon. The poor girl is miserable…" She said to herself before walking back toward the castle.

Danielle didn't have a boyfriend at all, to shy around boys, only girls she seemed comfortable around. The Potter girl had 3 best friends who cared for her very much and had helped her through the nightmare the redhead girl had just a few nights ago of her parents selling her off. Though it seemed to be fake.

Little did the distraught girl now, she and her brother Orion were about to meet for the very first time as Zardam was coming to Hudson Bay for a friendly competition of sorts.

An hour later the school arrived and the first team was set up.

 **Zu Merrywell**

 **Gustav Maili**

 **Orion Potter**

 **Danielle Potter.**

As the team looked at the board, two faces were pale as they turned toward one another. Everyone in the Great Dining Hall looked at them back and forth not knowing what to make of this.

Maria smiled and pushed her boyfriend forward towards his now discovered sister. They slowly walked toward one another, before enveloping one another in a hug.

"That is not all you too." Came an old man's voice from a floo network. Everyone gasped recognizing this famous headmaster. Danielle and Orion looked on in awe.

The man in grey walked down to them placing both hands on their opposite shoulder, a broad smile on his face, "I am Albus Dumbledore. It is now time for you to know about your parentage and… About your brother, who resides at my school of Hogwarts. Harry Potter, a famous boy. Though I don't want you to come until after Christmas as it can be a late Christmas gift." The smile never leaving his face.

Then it fell, "Though I must regretfully tell you some news you both may not like." They feared what it might be.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "13 years ago there was a very evil wizard, worst there was, his name was Voldemort…" He continued on with the story as the students looked on in terror, yet awe...

 **Sunday, September 3rd, 1993 9:00 AM**

Harry smiled stretching out his arms and legs with a gentle, soft moan. Ron was already up to start the day, as was Dean, Neville, and Seamus. Ron came over to the bed smiling down at Harry, "Hey, Harry what do you say we take Ginny out for a little fly on our brooms? Have a little friendly fly to see if we can go back up to what we used to be?" Said the red-haired boy, silently fearing that a lash out was about to occur.

Dean chuckled quietly from his bed along with Neville and Seamus. Neither Harry or Ron noticed their snickering. The door opened interrupting Harry's thought process to see George standing there.

Fred came up alongside his twin brother, "Boys breakfast was earlier today, by the way, you've already missed 15 minutes of it." George nodded, "Yeah. Harry, Ginny said to meet her in the Great Hall once you got dressed. Hop to it. Best not keep the queen of the Bat-Bogey Hexes waiting." Harry bolted out of bed hearing this news coming from them.

"You haven't answered my question?" Stated the impatient male. Harry looked over his shoulder, "Yeah yeah Ron. After lunch?" Ron nodded approvingly, "Excellent. Now get down to the Great Hall before my sister prevents this from happening." Amusement was not able to be hidden out of his voice.

Flipping on his robes, Harry rushed down the stairs, ignoring Hermione smiling at him before running out the door to the Great Hall. Hermione looked at Ron coming down the stairs trying to conceal his laughter, "Fred and George said that Ginny was going to bat bogey hex his arse if not down there in 15 minutes haha…" Hermione couldn't help but laugh as well as they, along with Dean, Neville, and Seamus walked down to the Great Hall together.

McGonagall was walking through the halls when suddenly, a medium weight slammed into her almost knocking the stern teacher to the ground, "Mr. Potter? May I ask why you are running in the halls?" A frown of her face.

Harry smiled apologetically, "Fred and George told me if I don't get to breakfast within the last 15 minutes, 10 minutes left now, Ginny was going to hex me haha." McGonagall smiled before making him hurry on to the Great Hall.

Harry ran as fast as his legs would carry him and ran into the Great Hall down to his seat beside Ginny, who gave a satisfied smile, "Right on time with 4 minutes to spare my love." She said happily, yet with a hint of disappointment that he had been just on time.

"Try not to sound happy." They both laughed hugging each other tightly, "It was lonely walking down here without you, Harry." She said with a plain voice, not a saddened one.

Across the table Fred and George exchanged a look chuckling, "Wow Harry you ruined her mood. This girl you love was hoping to try out the hex on you, mad about you not waking up when she screamed at you to this morning through the door." Harry went wide-eyed, "I never heard you, sweetheart."

Ginny rolled her eyes sticking out her pink tongue at him, "Listen more next time boo." She said smiling.

The Great Hall was full of chatter but most of the conversation was about where Dumbledore was while some answers say he had gone to Canada on special business, strange but not entirely as he is their headmaster.

Draco Malfoy seemed to really enjoy the headmaster not being there in the slightest as he and the Slytherin table except a few toasted saying remarks like, "Here here for the worst headmaster being absent." Or "I bet that oaf was fired. Good riddance."

Harry growled towards the table. Ginny put a hand on his shoulder, scrutinizing him before shaking her head towards the Slytherin table, "You will not do anything about this. Just eat. Malfoy is a prick and you've known it since your first day of school." Reminded his girlfriend who smirked when he gave in.

McGonagall was temporary headmistress for the time Dumbledore was gone so she stepped up onto the pedestal to speak, "Good day young students. I am delighted to say that Ravenclaw student Angel Recor had successfully repelled the poisonous Devil's Snare plants from the girl's lavatory on the 6th floor. You are welcome, ladies." She smirked when the whole hall burst into cheers from the girls.

McGonagall took out a piece of parchment before reading it out, "Marcus Domwright you have been requested to guard Mr. Witherspoon through Hogsmeade today from assassins who wish him dead." There was the sound of wood bending and footsteps running for the Entrance Hall. Marcus ran out quickly heading for Hogsmeade.

The whole hall burst into fits of laughter. McGonagall coughed forcefully, "Now then may I continue?" Everyone murmured in agreement.

"As a reminder that on Tuesday the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts are taking place just after lunch. Make sure you head down to the field to join in to see if you are to be placed into the last two chaser positions." The Gryffindor table burst into a conversation about who might try out and get the positions.

"And one last announcement. The trip for 3rd years and up into Hogsmeade is this upcoming weekend. Make sure you have your permission slips from your guardians if you wish to attend the festivities in the town that day." In conclusion, every student was raving about things that McGonagall couldn't even understand as she took her place back at the head table.

Professor Snape soon walked in with Pansy Parkinson by the ear, "That is 2 months of detention Ms. Parkinson. You should never put the poisonous Devil's Snare in or anywhere in this castle." Sneered the Potions professor. The whole hall gasped and Angel got up from the table, " **ACCIO PANSY PARKINSON.** "

The Slytherin girl was suddenly flying through the air, only to be caught by Angel and a couple of friends, " **I WORKED MY BUTT OFF TRYING TO RID THAT BATHROOM OF THOSE PLANTS YOU… GUH…** " She then pushed her toward the Slytherin table in disgust.

Ginny watched as the foul girl made her way to the Slytherin table, frowning. Ginny took Harry's hand sometime after their fill before leaving from breakfast and out into the grounds.

They walked along in silence just enjoying each others company. Harry reached up to rub a hand across her freckled cheek, which she leaned into. A fantastic smile graced the young witches face.

They had walked as far as the Whomping Willow almost, "Hey, it is the Whomping Willow from last year." A little confused at why it is still on the grounds, Snape specifically stated that it had been on the grounds since before either of them had even been born.

Meanwhile, back in Canada, Dumbledore had finished what had led up to the two Potter siblings parents deaths.

Danielle was in tears to learn that they had another brother, living with such fame on his shoulders since just a year old.

Dumbledore then excused himself for he needed to return to Hogwarts and that he would be back in January for them, which they were happy to here.

Orion looked down at his sister saddened about their parent's deaths.

Though Danielle saw the bright side of this internal struggle. The sister of Harry couldn't wait to meet him, as well the girl who had stolen his heart as she sounded like an extraordinary girl.

 **Sunday, September 3rd, 1993 4:00 PM**

It was just after lunch when Ron barged into the Common Room, out of breath, 3 brooms in hand. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look as they were just in the middle of playing chess, Ginny about to be victorious.

Ginny and Harry finished their game before walking up to Ron, who after seeing that his sister and friend were playing chess had decided to sit on the couch for the remainder of it.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Asked Ginny slinging an arm over his shoulders, it took a minute to catch his bearings, "You two… Were… So… Fast earlier. You left me flying over the Forbidden Forest after 2 hours…" Ginny rolled her eyes, "Jesus Ronald just get over that already. We told you we were getting a little tired of you trying to play tag with us. It was fun for a while though." She said to not let him get saddened over it.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah my friend it was a blast. The only time I ever played tag with someone was with this girl at my old Primary School…" Ginny growled, eyes narrowing dangerously, "What. Girl?" Scared that this girl might be competition when they are out in the muggle world.

Neville was nearby and called out to Ginny, "You really need to stop being so overprotective Ginny. Harry is not the kind of person to cheat on someone, especially you." Harry looked at him out of wonder, "Wow Neville. Never thought I'd hear you say that long of a sentence. What have you done with our friend?" The 4 of them laughed hard causing most of the Gryffindors to groan in discomfort.

Ginny had to agree somewhat with Neville, "You know Nev, Harry is pretty loyal to me, I don't know why I'm being so worried. Maybe it is because this is the very first relationship that I have dreamed about for years…" Giggled the 12-year-old Weasley attempting to hide a blush and failed.

Hermione looked up from her book of A History of Magic and smiled warmly, "You both are such a cute couple. I wish I had a relationship like that with someone." She sounded kind of choked up to Ginny, but the brown-eyed girl smirked knowing their brown-haired friend meant her brother sitting dejectedly on the couch.

6 hours later Ginny let out a tired yawn followed by Hermione, "I'm going to bed. You coming 'Mione?" Her eyes partly half closed. Hermione nodded and both trudged up the stairs towards the 2nd and 3rd-year dorm rooms.

All that remained downstairs was Harry, a malicious grin on his face as out of his pocket once again came the Invisibility Cloak that he needed to use just to get to the Restricted Section.

Coming out of the portrait hole the Fat Lady groaned knowing who was leaving, "I'm so glad I never report you, Harry…" In response, he gave a mocking chuckle.

As he made his way to the Restricted Section Harry continuously had to keep an eye out for Filch patrolling the halls with his crafty, red-eyed brown cat. That cat could whiff you from possibly the other side of the castle if out in the halls.

Harry used the same route that had been helpful during his first year, so much so that the young 11-year-old had avoided that of Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch, despite almost being caught by the squib, Snape and the long-dead possessed professor Quirrell. Though the boy of James and Lily almost was revealed by Snape spying on the two of them.

Harry snickered remembering that encounter, Snape had looked like he had crapped his trousers when Filch said what he had discovered though it did lead to the scar headed Gryffindor to find the Mirror of Erised at that moment as well.

Torches lit the corridor, thankfully none flickered off because that would make the hallway pitch black and he doesn't think Lumos could help very much.

Percy, without warning, exited the Muggle Studies, booking it straight in the direction of the faithful Gryffindor Common Room, hoping for some shut-eye as the head boy almost hit Harry, what a close call. A very close call.

Nearly Headless Nick was floating passed nearby chirping out a tune of some sort of sleeping lullaby for babies, Harry scoffed at it in disgust.

As Harry neared a corridor in which was the classroom of Defense Against the Dark Arts a sudden vision cut him off from walking any further as he leaned against a wall.

" _ **HARRY POTTER IS DEAD… HEHEHE AND NOW IS THE TIME TO DECLARE YOURSELF. COME FORWARD AND JOIN US… OR DIE…**_ " Harry couldn't see anything but a black void and was, of course, wondering who the hell was speaking in this vision.

" _ **HOW DARE YOU… HOW DARE YOU KILL MY HARRY…**_ " Came an in pain scream from a teenage sounding girl. Harry was shocked to be hearing this. Was this the future? Or just a nightmare that caused so much pain in his scar.

After several minutes of hearing this suddenly Harry heard a name, " _Stand down Neville."_

" _People die everyday…"_ The memory then flashed forward to a silver sword, the Sword of Gryffindor, pulled from a hat in the hands of a dark, shadowed silhouette, " _Something I'd like to say is that their deaths weren't in vain. They didn't give their lives for nothing. But you will, because your wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us._ _ **FOR ALL US… IT IS NOT OVER…**_ " Harry breathed rapidly as he leaned against the wall sweating as many shocking gasps were heard and then a chorus of, " _ **HE LIVES. HARRY POTTER LIVES…**_ " That was the end of the black vision where nothing but the sword was shown.

The conqueror of You-Know-Who's eyes snapped open taking in gasps of breath as sweat trickled down his body from that intense nightmare… Was it a nightmare actually?

Little did Harry know a pair of yellow, tiny eyes were watching him from a rat-sized hole. Harry snapped his head in that direction after seeing something out of the corner of his eyes, a rat scurried into the open with a strange looking necklace around it with a red ruby in the center, burning Harry's scar as the rat drew closer, ever so closer until taking off down a set of stairs with it.

Harry sat there for a few extra seconds, before painfully starting to stand to walk in the direction he was coming from before suddenly, Harry realized that that rat was missing a toe. It was Scabbers, and what was he doing with that necklace causing the worst headache Harry had ever felt?

At last, Harry finally made it to the Library, though before going in he made a quick double take to make sure nobody was in the corridor before slipping inside to head to the restricted location of books.

He found the book hanging from a chain near the end of a rack named:

" **How to successfully capture an Azkaban escapee."**

Harry turned to the appropriate chapter:

' _ **How to catch an Azkaban escapee.**_

 _ **1- Use the spell Alohomora.**_

 _ **2- Brutally beat the prisoner for any useful information.**_

 _ **3- Use the 3 Unforgivable Curses IF NECESSARY.**_ '

No wonder this is in the Restricted Section. The book felt like something dark wizards would do.

As Harry left the Library, wand in hand with Lumos activated he was about to turn into the corridor that he never saw any patrols in when…

"Meow." Harry froze. Slowly, Harry whispered "Nox." Which turned off the Lumos spell. Turning towards where the noise came from, Mrs. Norris sat at the end of the hall staring him down, though not even seemed to know that there was a student there.

Harry remained frozen in place hoping for a miracle.

Thankfully, the feline didn't see or smell him, at least not yet. Harry then held his breath as Filch entered the hall, grumbling and sneering, "Mrs. Norris? Do you hear anything? **OR SOMEONE?** " Filch said rather angrily, still remembering the other night.

Mr. Filch, unfortunately, didn't hear the sounds of shuffling feet, therefore, he kept the squabbling frown, "Stupid cat don't lead me into a hallway vacant of students. We almost caught on the other night if it weren't for another person following us." His twisted, angered frown being the only thing visible to Harry.

As Filch turned to walk away from the hall, Mrs. Norris following close, Harry breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he made his way back to the Common Room.

On his way back, Harry ducked into the Mirror of Erised room but did nothing with the magical, future seeing object, instead just running through another door leading to a bridge connecting the East Tower to Southeastern Tower.

About halfway back Ron stepped into the corridor, only for Harry to take him under the cloak shushing him immediately, eyeing behind hoping Filch hadn't heard that yelp of surprise.

Harry put a finger to his own lips, Ron shut up as they made their way back to the Common Room.

As they entered Harry threw off the Invisibility Cloak, "What were you doing out of bed for Ron?" Ron grinned, "Following you. I saw you leave but got lost then finally realized you must have headed to the same place as last time." Both boys laughed as they sat on the couch.

Ron patted his arm, actually sounding interested when asking Harry, "So, Harry. How is your relationship going to with my dear sister?" Harry looked back at his friend in shock, shocked by the redhead even asking about the relationship in the first place.

"Come on Harry this can't be that big of a shock to you. It is a good thing you both are dating. Both you love each other to the ends of the Earth and I couldn't be happier." Smiled the 3rd year Weasley.

Ok, Harry was more than shocked at this point. His jaw hung open as if the bones snapped.

"M… My relationship… W… With your sister is the greatest thing I could have ever asked for. I'm just glad we started writing one another during our first year." Ron ran a hand through the long hair he had adorned since the summer, "Haha yeah, believe me, Harry, I was internally fuming when that information came out during the last 3 months of that year." Both boys shared a laugh remembering those days.

They spent another hour talking. Shocking, yet very powerful emotional revelations came out of that talk. Ron has discovered more about what the Dursley's had ever done to such a kind young man.

Gritting his fist, Ron half yelled, half whispered, "Those fucking bastards. They beat you just for getting better grades than Dudley. That is just infuriating." Harry had to agree nodding along with what Ron was saying.

Later after a nice long talk venting out the redhead's feelings, Ron soon stretched with a long yawn, "Goodnight Harry. See you in the morning." Harry said goodnight to the friend, who seemed to be getting back up there in friendship.

After Ron disappeared into their dorm room the black haired boy stared into the fire thinking things over for as long as he could until finally going to sleep on the couch, dreaming of a future with Ginny.

The dream made Harry smile widely as he watched as he imagined how Ginny would look when older, himself as well.

" _Harry what are you doing love? Making breakfast? Didn't know you knew how to cook." Ginny quipped walking over to a table in their kitchen smiling at her new husband._

" _I just learned from your mother just before our wedding." He tossed back at her grinning, "Boy, where did the years go… We are married, wonderful isn't?"_

 _Ginny giggled as she hugged him from behind, "More than wonderful darling. It's magnificent. We belong together." Spoke Ginny huskily, flirtatiously moving her arms over his chest._

" _Harry… I think you should wake up." Ginny said a little urgently._

 _Harry raised a questioning eyebrow._

" _Get up Harry. Why are you on the couch?" Said the dream, Ginny._

Suddenly he was pulled from his dream when feeling a kiss on his cheek waking up to find Ginny sitting on the arm of the couch looking rather angered.

"Hello, babe. Something you want to tell me?" Teeth grit, eyes narrowing dangerously down at him.

It was then that the Invisibility Cloak came into his view that he was laying underneath. Harry paled considerably, how could he have been so stupid.

Ginny's frown deepened which scared the daylights of her boyfriend, "I came down to get a cup of water and saw you laying on the couch, Invisibility Cloak draped over you. Where did you go last night babe? Hmm?" By her tone, Harry could tell she wasn't playing around.

"What did you say?" She asked when a low mumble exited his lips, something she could have barely heard as something about the Library.

Harry winced awaiting the pain, "The Library Restricted Section…" Opening his eyes, Ginny was just staring at him. Disappointment was written on her face, " **HARRY JAMES POTTER NEVER DO THAT AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME, MISTER?** "

She then kissed him just to show that she could never stay mad at a boy like him. Harry wrapped around her waist pulling the freckled girl closer into the embrace as they made out in the early dawn light flowing through the windows.

 **Tuesday, September 5th, 1993 2:00 PM**

It was an hour after lunch, Harry, Fred, Angelina, and George sat on the sidelines watching the try out teams.

Ginny smirked over at Ron, both ready to school all the people who looked to seem like that they've never played Quidditch before. The only people who seemed like the right type of player was herself, Ron and Oliver Wood, team captain of Gryffindor.

Oliver flew passed everyone calling out to them all, "Alright I want a nice clean try out, no injuries, insults or deaths, please. Just a clean try out. After a team gains a certain amount of points we call it a day and I pick out the two new recruits who have impressed me the most." Oliver smiled at the people gathered.

Lavender Brown, Ginny's rival was there and they caught each other's eye and smirked. This was anybody's game. Then Lavender look to Ron and giggled at him, causing the boy to revolt in disgust.

"Blimey… I hate her." Ron whispered to his sister a little too high for Jackson Xander to here him and the 6th year laughed so loudly that he almost tumbled off his broom. Thankfully, Ginny helped him reposition himself.

"Thanks, Ginny…" Said the boy, voice cracking as he looked down at the 50-foot drop.

Ginny gave her fellow Gryffindor a thumbs up, "Hey, what are fellow house members for Jackson? I would be a Slytherin if I didn't help you." She joked causing Jackson to shiver at the thought of the scary Ginny Weasley being in Slytherin.

Harry and Ginny locked eyes giving each other a confident grin. The twin Weasleys popped a confetti cannon, much to the disapproving glance of McGonagall.

Oliver led Team A, while a 6th year Gryffindor by the name of Ackerson Jameson led Team B. Ginny was on Team B and just smiled at the challenge.

Oliver shot his hand in the air, before swiping it through the air downward, " **AND… BEGIN.** " Oliver threw the ball into the air, Ginny catching it first booking it straight for the goals of Team A. Oliver hadn't even seen her, though it was too late as Ginny chucked the quaffle into the left ring before the captain could beat it away.

Ginny circled above him, kicking the quaffle out of Lavender Brown's hands before catching it herself diving down towards the goal post, Lavender hot on her trail.

Ginny laughed before spinning out of the way of Lavender as she skidded to a halt before crashing into the ground.

The creepy girl stomped her feet on the ground angrily, before then she had been so confident. Now all she could do was storm off the pitch in anguish, absolutely infuriated with Ginny Weasley, but didn't hate her. Ginny laughed as she saw her rival leave the stadium back up to the castle.

Ron scored a goal followed by an excellent dodge through 6 people by Ginny, chucking the quaffle from centerfield. Oliver made to catch it but somehow managed to miss as it went between the gap in his arms.

Ginny looked back at her possibly new captain as she flew by him, he smirked at her giving the sister of Fred and George the thumbs up. She beamed at him, a chuckle in return. Ron was flying next to her, being on the same team had benefits as the brother pulled the quaffle from Tyson Oldrids arms before passing it to Ginny who pulled up and around back towards Oliver's goal posts.

McGonagall had stepped onto the pitch to see the training and was far from disappointed. 20 Gryffindors had come out to practice. 20/40 Gryffindors was impressive on her part. Ginny flew by pumping her fist in the sky at her Head-of-House who grinned at the eccentric young woman.

Harry gave the lovely girl a thumbs up as she flew up the pitch, yet again catching Oliver off guard as she threw it into the goal he was currently guarding.

Ron and she exchanged a high five, smirking at one another, proud to be trying out. Ginny, again, held possession of the quaffle as she zoomed up the pitch. This time Oliver was ready for her, easily deflecting the ball. But as he positioned himself he was shocked to not even see Ginny anywhere.

Frantically looking from left to right Oliver was beginning to get worried if he had let a Gryffindor get hurt before above him came a sweet call of, "Yoo-hoo." Turning around he saw Ginny staring down at him amused, "Score." She said with a silly grin slightly letting the ball fall into the goal.

Awestruck, Oliver Wood, Quidditch captain of Gryffindor had missed more than 15 scores by either Ron and Ginny alike for a span of 25 minutes. These Weasley's were like something else.

Parker Cerberus raced up the pitch towards the goal post before scoring a goal against Ginny's team, though the girl wasn't mad as they were several, several points ahead.

Ginny then started spinning out of control making people, but the spectators, believe that she was about to crash until at a random moment the quaffle was no longer in Zandy's hands. The timid Gryffindor girl stormed off the pitch angered by this move.

Oliver professionally knocked the ball away from the post right into one of his team members hands.

As Oliver looked up all he could do was gape at the Weasley siblings flying up the pitch towards him, frowns on their faces as they were concentrating, quaffle in the Weasley boys arms.

Ron sped up faster, and faster until right on top of the goal post and chucked it at his sister, who, with a great arm, hurled it at Oliver, which it bounced off of and into the goal.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Oliver. He smiled and then held up a fist in the air as the team captain soon landed in the middle followed by the rest and the spectators.

Professor McGonagall smirked knowing who Wood was going to pick as only 2 out of the others seemed to show great teamwork, ingenuity, and bravery with the tasks they did.

Harry grinned as he hugged his redhead beauty, "You did great out there Gin." Beaming a heart-melting smile at her.

In response came a giggle and a deep blush for the praise of her boyfriend.

Oliver made his way toward the rest of the ground while blowing on the whistle to have everyone who tried out meet at the center of the field, even though they were all there already.

There were 15 in total instead of 20. Maybe most knew they did that badly and left back for the grounds, "I have made my decision." The ground held their breath.

Ginny silently pleading and then her eyes opened as the girl heard, "You there, Ginny Weasley, chaser one." It was like a dream come true. But wait? Who is the 2nd chaser out of the 3?

The sister's question was soon answered when Oliver pointed behind Harry, "You over there, Ron Weasley, chaser two. Good job everyone. Maybe Harry, as of next year, might choose you. Maybe not I'm not sure. But rest assured. I thank you all for coming out today, bye now. Go to dinner." Everyone clapped as Ron and Ginny hugged one another.

Harry patted them both on the back, "Great job Ron. You to babe." Smiled the Quidditch Seeker.

Ginny couldn't have been happier as she kissed Harry so hard in front of everyone left on the field. She made it. They broke apart, foreheads touching, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as she hugged her Seeker boyfriend tightly.

Oliver patted her on the back, "Way to go, chaser." He grinned as Ginny hugged him, "Thank you, Oliver."

Oliver Wood ruffled her hair, "Hey, what are fellow house members for? You know, the twins and Potter recommended you on Saturday before my announcement. I'm glad you did very well. You'll make an excellent chaser I'm sure of it." Reassured the captain of the Gryffindor team.

Ginny giggled so much that she could barely stop jumping up and down in jitters.

Harry wrapped an arm around her walking them back up to the castle. When entering the Common Room just after dinner, Harry steered Ginny to look above the fireplace and her eyes were alight with such joy.

 **FIRST GAME AGAINST HUFFLEPUFF. SEPTEMBER 14TH AT 3:00 PM.**

 **Chaser 1: Ginny Weasley**

 **Chaser 2: Ronald Weasley**

 **Chaser 3: Angelina Johnson**

 **Beater 1: George Weasley**

 **Beater 2: Fred Weasley**

 **Keeper: Captain Oliver Wood**

 **Seeker: Harry Potter**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 20**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **With Ginny, and Ron on the Gryffindor Quidditch team what lies in the future for the siblings? Will they lead to their house winning the Quidditch cup yet again or will they crash and burn, disappointing Oliver Wood? Harry is more than proud of the both of them. What could possibly go wrong during the first game? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 19**

 **Wasn't it a big surprise that I chose one of the main characters? I bet it wasn't haha. What did you like about the Quidditch practice though? I'd like to know if you'd like to explain.**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **Arc Finale: NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 20: Hogwarts Day Off. Ginny and Harry's Second date.**

 **Arc Premiere: AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 21: The Boggart Class Session: Part 1**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Harry just promise me one thing. If we're ever separated somehow. Promise me you'll come back to me? Like if you are out on a quest or something? Promise me, sweetie. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't promise…?"**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 20**


	20. Black breaks into Gryffindor Tower

**Edited 5-21-2020**

 **2 chapters already have been pretty long. I'm thinking the next chapter to be that long will be 7,000 words when Harry goes missing.**

 **The last chapter was pretty fun to write even the ending with the Quidditch practice that was pretty fun.**

 **We are getting ever so closer to the real entertaining plot of this story where the true adventure will begin.**

 **This is the arc finale to the first Prisoner of Azkaban arc. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I can't wait for more reviews from you all. Enjoy**

 **Let's this story to 30,000 views.**

 **Let's a go…**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Prisoner of Azkaban arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Dumbledore met with the long lost family members of the Potter family, a brother, and sister. Harry doesn't even know they exist really. Uh oh… Harry snuck to the Library's Restricted Section wondering how to capture Sirius Black. On the bright side, Ginny and Ron have been put onto the Quidditch team thanks to the outstanding performance during Quidditch tryouts. What will occur during their first game? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 20: Hogwarts Day Off.**

 **Ginny and Harry's Second date.**

 **Tuesday, September 5th, 1993 8:00 PM**

Ginny retired to her bedroom pretty early out of exhaustion and fatigue from the tryouts that Oliver had hosted early today. Fortunately, 2 of the last chaser spots have been filled up by Ginny and Ron, much to Harry's delight.

Bags under her eyes, Ginny left up the stairs after seeing the list of the team bulleted above the fireplace, ink reflecting the light of the fire. Harry stared at it smiling knowing the team is now complete and his girlfriend has been placed on the team made the Potter smile due to these thoughts.

Hermione was downstairs still, cradling Crookshanks as she came over to sit next to Harry, smiling at her best friend, "So? What did you find out when you went to the Restricted section?" She gave him a knowing look and he almost looked about ready to die.

"Ginny doesn't keep things quiet when she is upset about something Harry. That girl is gonna be the death of you, Harry. I'm telling you haha." Harry couldn't help it but laugh along with her, eyes closed as he laughed.

It was sometime later when Hermione left for bed leaving Harry and Neville in the Common Room. Harry was then broken out of his thoughts when hearing Neville ask something.

"What did you say? I didn't quite catch that?" But was confused about the dreamy look over Neville's face that concerned Harry.

Neville chuckled in a drunk-like state, "I asked what do you think your friend Samantha is doing back home?"

Harry gasped in shock. Staring at Neville with wide eyes, no words could come out of his mouth but just low I's and groans.

Neville looked down from staring at the roof to looking at his friend, "Hey, what's the matter dude?" Harry was just still staring at him in shock, "Uh? Harry?"

Harry shook his head out of his thoughts, "I never thought I'd hear you be talking about her is all. It just… Surprised me is all."

Neville smirked, "I think I fancy her, Harry. That silky brown hair… So luscious and soft looking I wish I could just run my hand through it." He said extending his arm out acting like there was something there to touch.

Harry opened the window whistling some tune, "What the heck are you doing Harry?" His question was answered when Hedwig landed at the window, eyeing them both expectantly, "Hi girl. Ready to deliver a message?"

The nervous boy's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, " **WHAT? YOU… YOU WANT ME TO…** " Harry gave the timid Gryffindor a nod.

Slowly, shaking hands out of fear, Neville inched closer to his friend and owl. Harry dug out a quill and a piece of parchment from the desk next to the window before moving out of the seat allowing the better access for the taller male to write on.

Neville gulped down a lump in his throat trying to write what he thought sounded right.

' _Dear Samantha Greene_

 _How are you? I hope you are doing well without Harry around there to keep you company. Here at Hogwarts is going great, despite the dementors, our wizarding world prison guards, patrolling the grounds looking for an escaped prisoner._

 _I… I miss you too, to say the least. I so hoped we got to know each other a lot sooner if only Harry could have come to Diagon Alley a few times over the summer. I was there almost the entire summer looking for schooling supplies and such._

 _Maybe when the school year is over we could hang out? I'd really like that if you'd like to? Well, until next time._

 _Hope to be your friend_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _PS: The Owl's name is Hedwig. Harry's owl.'_

Rolling up the parchment paper, Harry took it from Neville, sealed it, and attached the letter to Hedwig's leg.

"Take this to Samantha Greene. You know where she lives right after I went over there once?" Hedwig hooted softly before taking off towards the outskirts of London.

The boys soon went to bed after they talked a little more about the events of the day.

As Harry ascended the stairs, he ran directly into a rushing Ginny, "Oh sorry honey… I was coming down hoping you were still awake because I have a probing question I've been meaning to ask you all day."

Harry meaningfully looked at his girlfriend, "And that might be?..." Ginny smiled lovingly, hoping it was the right time.

"Second date tomorrow? 10:00 AM? Black Lake?

Harry smiled, "Yeah sure honey." Ginny happily sighed before turning to head back up to her dorm, "Just checking my green-eyed love boat. Night." She waved.

Harry chuckled, "Goodnight my red-haired beauty." They both turned into their dorms at the same time.

It was at that same time as he laid down in his bed when a nightmare beyond anything he had ever witnessed played before him, acting like he was actually there. But that was just the thing. It was a nightmare.

 _Voldemort, an evil entity stood on the Hogwarts grounds cackled to Harry, "I have won Harry. Your school will be mine and only mine. Albus Dumbledore can't protect you, where is he now? Oh, right he is dead. I killed him."_

 _Harry pulled out his wand, "To get into this school you'll have to go through me." Growled the Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort chuckled, "My dear boy you are a fool. You are such a fool, Harry Potter. I am going to kill you, no matter the cost."_

" _ **AVADA KEDAVRA.**_ " _But instead of hitting Harry, the snake aimed partially passed him at the redhead on the stairs of the Entrance Hall._

 _Ginny was dead…_

Harry bolted upright in his bed sweating profusely, happy that it wasn't real.

Dumbledore wasn't much help either, Harry went to see him about why he is having these nightmares. The up there in age headmaster could do nothing but provide the boy some soothing truths about how the nightmares weren't real but that just left Harry confused as he stormed out of the room.

The old man walked to the lower window of his office.

' _I know you are out there Tom. Just what is it are you waiting for then?_ '

 **Wednesday, September 6th, 1993 10:00 AM**

Harry and Ginny walked out of the castle holding hands, smiling at each other with all the love they could give. His girlfriend laid her head down on his shoulder, sighing happily as the cold wind blew her hair dreamily.

It looked like the season of Fall had come a few weeks early instead of its usual time as cold winds blew leaves off the oak trees and regular trees alike. Ginny glared at many of the jealous looks girls sent towards them, including Romilda Vane, a girl in Harry's year, an unbearable crush on Harry, and would do anything she could to have him love her.

Vane grunted, "Hey, Weasley. Ever heard of sharing? You can't have such a celebrity, you are a poor witch." 3 girls around Romilda snickered when looking on with envy at Harry walking alongside the redhead witch.

Ginny didn't let those insults bother her as she smiled playfully at Romilda, "Well, at least I don't brew up love potion to get what I want when I could just play the game of fate. You see I played that game and I was rewarded with the boy of my dreams, besides, he only prefers natural redheads. So, I'm the perfect fit." She giggled when the jaws of the other girls dropped to the floor in shock that the famous Harry Potter, out of all the women in the world, preferred redheads instead of brown, black, grey or any other hair color.

"Alright break it up. Break it up. My sister is perfectly fine with Mr. Potter. Girls I would advise you don't antagonize dear Ginbug again or you'll be on the receiving end of her wrath. Trust me, it is painful." Fred said having noticed the confrontation his favorite couple was having in the courtyard.

Romilda Vane pulled out her wand, "I demand we duel for Harry Potter's heart. Whoever wins gets to keep him forever." Smirked the black-haired witch watching her rivals face contort into a look of sheer shock.

"Y… You and I duel? **HA HA HA** you have to realize that Harry isn't a prize to be one here. Plus I'm pretty sure Harry wouldn't leave the girl he is promised to." She showed her ring finger making the jealous girls besides Romilda fuss about it before stalking back into the castle all flustered.

Ginny gave an evil smile, "How about if I win; you have to leave us alone if you are only after Harry. If I lose?" Ginny gestured for Romilda to make the bet.

Romilda licked her lips, "If I win…? Oh, Ginny. If I win this duel we have to share Harry." Her eyes filled with mischief, "In a threesome-like relationship. Hehehe. Do we… Got a deal?" All that bet did was make Ginny seethe in anger, though a hand was put on her shoulder. Harry just nodded to accept the bet, though he looked to be disgusted with the idea.

Ginny's body shuddered with a feeling of utter disgust, "F… Fine…" Romilda pumped her hand to the sky victoriously for having the bet accepted. Vane smirked lustfully, "Prepare to lose. You will soon be my girlfriend and we can share our boyfriend. Together."

Ginny rolled her eyes, ' _She underestimates me._ ' Then a smirk crawled onto her pink lips knowing exactly what spell she would use to counter hers.

They began walking in circles, wands pointed at one another, smirking at one another. Fred had leaped back into the castle trying to gain as many supporters as possible for Ginny.

Romilda sneered, "I'll win this fight no matter what. Such a precious date, if you were going on one, has to be ruined don't you agree?" She sent looking upward a little bit grinning.

Ginny bowed her head looking at the ground, "You obviously don't give a crap about people and who they love. I should show pity towards you, but no, if you act like this you deserve every ounce of pain I'll deliver you."

They spent the last 3 minutes spitting out insults at each other, causing Harry to grin at how forward Ginny was speaking with the curses.

4 minutes later the whole of Gryffindor stepped into the courtyard cheering for Ginny, not wanting Romilda to win the bet even though she is a Gryffindor too. Only the girl's dubious friends in Gryffindor cheered her on, though slightly slower than the rest.

Romilda acted first, " **STUPIFY.** "

Ginny grinned as she muttered a spell under her breath sending a white spell with black dots in it which hit the spell from Romilda creating a cross-stream.

Ginny made it seem like she was losing just to coax her opponent into letting her guard down. Romilda smirked. Harry paled. Fred was gobsmacked as his feisty, powerful little sister seemed to be losing.

Charles, Romilda Vane's brother began pacing back forth not wanting to have a family member be involved in a threesome relationship.

Ginny, as the cross-stream seemed to be right up against her chest it seemed, dodged out of the way, landed hard on the ground, and smirked, "Got you." She unleashed the spell which hit Romilda knocking her down to the ground hard causing a cut to open up on her shoulder, something Ginny didn't cause.

Bats exploded out the girl's round face and out into the sky, screeching at being in the daylight.

Ginny smirked victoriously, "Sucks to be you, Romilda. Nice duel. I am going to take my boyfriend away now. See you later." The redhead grabbed the green-eyed man's hand leading him away from the courtyard down to the Black Lake.

Silently, Romilda planned to try this again and next time she would win… Hopefully.

Harry and Ginny interlocked arms and Ginny took one last look over her shoulder at the distraught and broken Romilda Vane giving her the loser sign. Harry slapped her playfully, luckily Ginny knew he wasn't trying to defend the crazy girl.

They walked down a nice dirt path, flowers, and bushes along the side with the occasional oak tree every few meters. Ginny giggled watching birds fly overhead and or attacking one another.

When they reached the Black Lake, Ginny conjured up a picnic. There were all kinds of foods.

Pumpkin pie, sausage, eggs, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, chocolate frogs, cooked leg of a troll, chicken, treacle tarts, sandwiches, cheeseburgers, ham, turkey, and other delicacies that are either healthy or not. Their drinks were either water, pumpkin juice, or black lake juice which only seemed to be drunk by some crazy Hufflepuff students.

"Eww… How did the juice from the black lake plants get in this picnic?" Ginny felt as if she would throw up by just looking at it. Harry banished it away, Ginny thanked him for it.

They talked for awhile about things at the castle going on with their classes and such.

"Really? Divination? That must stink." Ginny said laughing loudly, "I won't bother taking such a class like that next year." Harry leaned forward, "Ginny. I think I may die this year." Ginny was shocked to hear this and spat out her water all over the ground and looked back at Harry with tears of anger in her brown eyes.

" **NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN HARRY JAMES POTTER, DYING IS NO JOKE TO SAY TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND. ARE YOU WANTING TO HURT MY FEELINGS? MAKE ME CRY?** " Ginny screamed slapping him across the face before pulling down his head to stare him in the eyes.

"Uh… No. I'm saying that because I had some sort of shape of a black dog in my cup. It means something bad is bound to happen to me, possibly, I think." Ginny still didn't calm down, "Drop it."

"Huh?" Asked Harry a little dumbfounded with what she just said. Ginny gritted her teeth, "Drop. The. Class. Trelawny is an old crackpot don't attend that class anymore. It's obvious all she is trying to do is scare you." Her anger showing in her tone.

He then told her about the little encounter he had with her on the same day when going to retrieve something he had forgotten when she cornered him, speaking about something she had no recollection of.

Ginny was still peeved, "I hate her. It's obvious you don't like her either, depending on what you've told me this year about the class is true." Harry sighed, watching the birds in the sky fly away from the grounds.

After awhile the two of them snuggled, Ginny, talking about how much she loved her family, having never done it before, and how much Harry meant to her, something that caused the 3rd year Gryffindor to silently tear up. Ginny didn't take notice, "I love you, I love you, Harry. To the planet of Neptune and back my love. You mean everything to me." Said the redhead expressing emotions that no one had ever seen her express before.

Harry cupped her chin, "Don't worry my love there is no way I will die just because of some silly superstition of a grim." They then kissed for what felt like years though only being 3 minutes. Tongue action and everything occurred. Ginny smiled into the kiss as she pinned her beloved to the ground exploring the vastness of his mouth.

As they pulled apart Harry breathed out, "Alright. If it will make you feel any better I'll drop that damn class.

Ginny beamed at him, sighing happily knowing that Harry had agreed to drop the damn Divination class. Hermione would be happy about that too she supposed as Hermione seemed to be voicing her opinion as well about it on numerous occasions to her best friend.

" _Harry you should drop the class and take a free period. It wouldn't hurt. Trelawny is a fraud Harry, why can't you see that?"_

" _Trelawny is just flawed, Hermione. Not a fraud."_

She wondered what they talked about almost all the time when she saw the two bickering in the halls like they have been married for 50 years, just thinking that brought up a chuckle low enough that it didn't alert Harry.

' _Should call them an old married couple the next time they argue just to see the way they react to it hehe._ '

Ginny was brought out of her thoughts when Harry ran his hand through her silky hair, "Now that I think about it. I bet that grim nonsense was just something to scare me."

Ginny smiled sadly but at her green-eyed dream boy, "Harry just promise me one thing. If we're ever separated somehow. Promise me you'll come back to me? Like if you are out on a quest or something?" Harry looked unsure like he wasn't expecting this question from her.

"I… Don't know Ginny. That is a lot to ask f…"

Ginny cupped a cheek, "Promise me, sweetie. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't promise…?" A voice full of emotion.

Harry laid back against the rock sighing worriedly, afraid he won't. Ginny gripped his arm, "Please…?" Eyes shining with tears, hugging him tightly.

Harry sighed, but this time happily, "Why wouldn't I?" He pulled Ginny back and put themselves forehead to forehead, "Ginny, you mean the world to me. If I get kidnapped or something, i'll find my way back. If I die… Well, let's just say i'll try to come back as a ghost to haunt the life out of you." Ginny loved the way how her lover just teased her.

"You better not Potter. I'd like to kiss and feel you, not just be able to talk and fall through you." That would be as much fun." Showing a fake pout to make him regret having said that.

Harry cupped her cheek and they leaned in sharing passionate kiss to seal the promised deal. Ginny wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's strong neck feeling herself being lifted into the air by the arms of Harry.

Harry kissed her passionately, almost falling into the shallow water. The light breeze blew Ginny's hair outward beautifully mating it against the sky in a sort.

They rolled around for a few laughing and snogging their heads off before laying back against the lone tree on the right side of the lake. Ginny kissed his cheek, "I love you, Harry. Never leave me…" Said the Weasley, snuggling close into his side.

Harry laid his head down on her's, "I wouldn't dream of it." Said the boy dreamingly, staring into her eyes happily. Ginny giggled kissing his slightly firm jawline.

Taking his hand, Ginny began led him over to the shoreline and then took out her wand, "Here. I want to teach you a spell only I think I have known for awhile I think." Seeing Harry node Ginny continued as she aimed her wand out over the wand, "Repeat after me. Exploso."

Harry smirked, "Exploso." A fiery red spell cast out sending a wave of fire like a wave of water. Harry was shocked that he managed to get it at first. Ginny smirked, "I knew you'd be able to get it first try."

Harry smiled softly, cupped her chin laying a kiss on her cheek. A blush found its way onto her cheeks, "Mine." He said possessively. Ginny gasped at how good that sounded, "And you are mine. Forever and always. No one else's." She confirmed taking his head in her hands smashing their lips together ferociously.

They made out for a good 20 minutes, only to be interrupted by a soft hooting of an owl. Pulling away they smiled at one another before Ginny leaned around the tree before happily saying, "Hedwig." Harry softly pushed her off as he took the letter from her.

"Hey, girl. Did Neville's letter from Samantha get a response?" Hedwig happily chirped before flying back toward the Owlery. Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Samantha? You mean the girl you hung out with this summer? Haha, I totally forgot about her, I was having to much fun here this year." Harry chuckled.

"She'll be so mad if I tell her that I forgot she even existed. It wasn't until Neville brought her up last night is when I remembered. He sent her letter after my forceful coaxing for him to do so." Ginny laughed harder than she has ever had.

"Never thought I'd hear from you that you'd be able to force someone to do something. I am in control of this relationship just so you know that Harry." She teased, "I control you." She said, poking him with a finger to the chest. Harry grinned as he placed his hands on her hips, "I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley."

The redhead beamed up at him, "You better." They then kissed harder than they ever have. They only stopped when Harry felt himself running his hands under her shirt. Ginny didn't protest. They both knew the consequences that would follow if they let themselves go that far.

They smiled at one another as she laid on top of him, basking in the sunlight on the face of her boyfriend. They soon got up to straighten their wrinkled clothes before heading up to the castle to deliver the note to Neville. This date had gone on for a few hours already, from 10:00 AM to 3:00 PM totally missing out on lunch.

Their stomachs grumbled loudly but not as bad. Ginny snuggled into his body soothingly, sighing happily feeling the warmth of his body against her.

As they entered the Common Room Ginny snatched the letter from Harry's hand and gave it to the student who had sent it.

Ginny smiled as a shaking hand of Neville's took it as he read it out…

' _Dear Neville Longbottom_

 _ **OH MY GOD, YOU WROTE ME? THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE**_ … _I… I mean how are you, Neville? Long time no see who is your 3rd year been at Hogwarts so far?_

 _To now answer your questions, I am doing absolutely, fan flipping tastic. Meh, Harry being here was exciting. I miss him, but I bet with Ginny he has sort of forgotten little old me… Anyway, Harry is getting hunted and attacked? Poor thing how is Ginny taking all this?_

 _I miss you as well. I do wish we got to know each other more and yeah that would have been nice to know about you being in your wizarding shopping center._

 _ **YES,**_ _I mean hem hem. Yes, I would love to hang out with you when you come back through your magical portal wall back at King's Cross._

 _I can't wait. I also can't wait to see Harry and Ginny. Tell them I say hi._

 _Yours_

 _Samantha Greene_

 _PS: Yes, I met Hedwig when hanging with Harry over the summer. Isn't she just the cutest?_

 _little thing you've ever seen?'_

Neville blushed, "I think… I think she likes me too…" Then the blush turned to a wide smile.

 **Wednesday, September 6th, 1993 10:50 PM**

It was getting late and the Fat Lady, for some particular reason, left to hang out with other portraits leave Sir Cadogan, an old wizarding knight who has been dead for quite a long time to guard the portrait.

He was practicing many sword techniques when a man limped up the stairs, unshaven beard and long hair, dirt, and grime on his face. The polite knight didn't know how the escapee from Azkaban looked like. Promptly, Cadogan smiled down at the figure, "Hello. What is the password, my friend?" The man sneered out…

"Fortuna major."

"Right you are my good fellow. Go right on in." Smiled the temporary portrait door picture.

The man pulled a knife as he stumbled into the Common Room only to see a redheaded boy coming out of the bathroom, a rat in his arms. The man growled at it, but it startled Ron who fell back onto the floor, backing up to the staircases whimpering in fear before screaming out...

" **AHHHH… IT'S SIRIUS BLACK… HE IS IN THE COMMON ROOM…** " A scream reverberated around the Gryffindor tower, rousing people from their slumber, groaning about being woken up at this time of night.

At once the students piled onto the landing just in time to see Sirius Black looking like he was pinning Ron to the wall, knife in hand. Percy Weasley got out his wand, but Sirius ran for it out of the portrait hole. Out of sight.

Ron was too traumatized to even say a single word while it looked like Scabbers was relieved.

Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy were soon by his side asking him he was alright or not. Harry didn't pay them any mind as he sat on the couch looking into the fire with an angered scowl on his face.

Hermione had Crookshanks bundled in her arms, comforting him from the concern of others.

Ginny got up from her spot while pulling Ron up as a portrait they near them came back into its saying, "McGonagall is on her way, you are welcome." Collectively, the Gryffindor Tower facepalmed.

Ginny stood nearby the couch in pink pajamas with a spread of purple polka dots jotted down on it as she sighed not wanting to stay up any longer thanks to McGonagall. No more than 5 minutes, McGonagall dressed in a robe best suited for the hours of sleeping, which, of course, had to be disturbed for this action walked through the portrait hole looking quite annoyed.

Her tired eyes scanned the group of students, "...Why is it that it trouble seems to always come from this house occasionally? Ronald Weasley, explain. Why did you wake your housemates." Her look of disapproval on her face. Everyone thought that the picture might have told her the trouble but guess not.

"Professor. Sirius Black was in here. He held a knife at me and everything before I screamed and he hurried out…" McGonagall gasped, "Sirius Black? Here? In the Common Room?"

"Percy where is Sir Cadogan?" She shifted her gaze to the oldest of the Weasley's in the room who was looking around for the knight figure in the portraits.

"He is right there professor," Percy said after looking around for the portrait. McGonagall strode towards the portrait in question, "Sir Cadogan, Sir Cadogan. Students here assume you let in a mysterious man, grimy, dirty, and clothes in tatters. Am I correct?" Face showing fear yet masked it slightly with exasperation.

The knight moved from portrait to portrait before stomping in some room with an open window pushing a woman out of a window, "Well, why wouldn't I? Of course, Sirius Black as you call him, he had the password." Many resented the cheerful attitude the guard of the Common Room had.

Their stern head-of-house sighed, "Thank you, Ronald Weasley, for the warning about him being in the castle. Though we will need to confirm this. It is not that I don't believe you, just a precaution." Ron nodded.

"I want to make this evidently clear to you all. Safety is our time priority. Though Sirius Black maybe after you housemate Mr. Potter, a man like this won't hesitate in ending yours as well. Be careful you lot. Now, up to bed."

As McGonagall left everyone Ron turned to Hermione scowling, "Keep you bloody cat away from Scabbers, he'll try to kill my beloved rat." Hermione growled, "Shut your trap, Ron." Ginny had moved over to Harry rubbing a hand down Harry's back.

"He was right there… I could almost reach out to strangle him if I was able." Harry said staring into the fire, not even noticing his girlfriend heading up to bed without saying a word.

Hermione walked up the stairs a couple of minutes after. The bags under her eyes made her look like she hadn't slept for days, even though it was also due to Ron's sour attitude.

Harry's teeth were grit in anger, imagining a situation where Sirius Black laid under his foot dead, vengeance for his parent's deaths.

Hedwig hooted carefully thinking it would scare her owner out of his thoughts.

At about 2:00 AM in the morning was when Harry found the strength to head up to bed for some sleep after tiredly trying to figure out a way to kill Sirius Black.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 21**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **With Sirius Black breaking into the Gryffindor Tower, everything seems to not be so secure as they seem. Was it really the mass murderer? Or just some other criminal? As of right now, nothing is confirmed. Romilda Vane might become a problem trying to break up the duo's relationship despite losing that bet. How will Harry be able to deal with Sirius Black? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 20**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more people to find this story.**

 **RENAMED: Arc Premiere: NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 21: The Boggart Class Session.**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 22: Hogsmeade Weekend. Godfather?**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Class. Contained in this wardrobe is what is known as a boggart. Step near it… Boggarts are known to transform into your worst fear. However, think of a pleasant thought you want it to look as then use the spell Riddikulus."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 21**


	21. A Boggart in the Wardrobe

**Edited 5-21-2020**

 **Wow, I didn't realize how close I am to actually getting to the main plot of this story.**

 **Something rather interesting will start happening with Harry and Ginny's relationship. Something exciting perhaps? Who knows, other than I.**

 **Here is the start of a new arc: The Quidditch Accident.**

 **Now thank you for all of the reviews that I have gotten for this story, keep them coming.**

 **Let's get this to 30,000 views. I am surprised this story is rising in views so much.**

 **The boggart situation with Harry will be a little different in this interpretation other than in the movie and book.**

 **Let's a go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Quidditch Accident arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Romilda Vane tried and failed to get Ginny to hand over Harry to her, dueling seemed to fail as well despite it seeming Ginny was going to lose but didn't. Harry and Ginny went on their second date. It went by rather well for the couple that day thankfully that Ron wasn't a prick this time. Uh oh… Sirius Black broke into the castle and Gryffindor Tower. What will happen next? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 21: The Boggart**

 **Class Session**

 **Wednesday, September 6th, 1993 10:50 PM**

"I want to make this evidently clear to you all. Safety is our time priority. Though Sirius Black maybe after you housemate Mr. Potter, a man like this won't hesitate in ending yours as well. Be careful you lot. Now, up to bed."

As McGonagall left everyone Ron turned to Hermione scowling, "Keep you bloody cat away from Scabbers, he'll try to kill my beloved rat." Hermione growled, "Shut your trap, Ron." Ginny had moved over to Harry rubbing a hand down Harry's back.

"He was right there… I could almost reach out to strangle him if I was able." Harry said staring into the fire, not even noticing his girlfriend heading up to bed without saying a word.

Hermione walked up the stairs a couple of minutes after. The bags under her eyes made it look like she hadn't slept in days. It was also because of Ron's sour attitude.

Harry's teeth were grit in anger, imagining a situation where Sirius Black laid under his foot dead, vengeance for his parent's deaths.

Hedwig hooted carefully thinking it would scare her owner out of his thoughts.

At about 2:00 AM in the morning was when Harry found the strength to head up to bed for some sleep after tiredly trying to figure out a way to kill Sirius Black.

 **Thursday, September 7th, 1993 9:00 AM**

Everyone at the Gryffindor table was a bit jumpy when addressed at breakfast time and or if they were touched as they were scared it might be Sirius Black. It seems that the other houses heard about the break-in and were also a bit jumpy, except Slytherin, who all seemed to rejoice a mass murderer like him entering the castle after Harry.

Ron walked toward the table looking deathly scared of something that might jump out at him. Ginny was already at the table smiling at her brother who came to sit down next to her for breakfast.

Looking passed her brother, Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Where is Harry, Ron? Isn't he always with you, or Hermione?"

Ron finished the egg he had in his mouth before answering as Hermione glared at him daring the lover of food to speak with his mouth full, "With Professor Lupin. Stopped us in the hall demanding to speak with Harry actually. Sounded important." Ginny grew concerned, her face showed it.

She sighed, "I hope he is ok…"

Neville reached across the table giving her shoulder a firm squeeze reassuring her everything would be alright. It's Harry.

Ginny lightly smiled at her friend. Neville soon turned to the front along with everyone else as Dumbledore gave an announcement.

Meanwhile, "Harry just concentrate. Concentrate on just one happy memory. Stop. No, stop." Professor Lupin screeched watching as Harry now was failing with every possible attempt at mastering the patronus charm.

Silver mist from the tip of the wand and at first everything seemed to be going well until it started going crazy destroying Lupin's office.

Lupin was unable to help until it finally stopped and Harry fell to the ground panting, "Harry my boy what in Merlin's name did you just do?" The awe ever-present in his teacher's voice.

Struggling to stand, Harry said, "I'm… I'm not sure…?" Lupin helped the boy up slowly, "Feel the need to head to Pomfrey?" Suggested the friendly professor. Harry, after a minute, shook his head furiously, "No… I don't need to go to Pomfrey…" Lupin's frown twitched to a large grin.

"Harry, James would be proud of you, I reckon. Just like him, you are. All stubborn and noble." Said Lupin with praise evident in the tone the man was using.

Harry smiled, "Hey, would you mind if you can be my guardian now?" Lupin smiled, "Actually, an excellent idea. Thanks for bringing that up because Dumbledore finally has given me permission to be your guardian. You no longer have to live with those laughable excuses of an aunt and uncle as you call them." Smiling proudly with a white toothy smile.

The green-eyed boy jumped for glee, " **YES.** Though my aunt has been rather nice to me over the summer." Lupin again frowned.

"Actually my dear boy… After you ran away, things took a turn for the worst. Your Aunt Petunia thinks because your rash way of dealing with that plump other aunt of yours, you should be arrested and put away for life. No longer does she like you for having a girlfriend." Harry sighed, "And so it is back to the way it used to be…"

Lupin patted his new charge on the shoulder, "Just remember no getting detention, or I shall know and you shall get some privileges taken away during the summer." He said smiling mischievously, "For one, you won't be able to visit little Ginny."

The killing curse survivor coughed, " **WHAT? PROFESSOR?** " Eyes wide in terror, envisioning Ginny crying her eyes out.

The room was then filled with laughter in which Lupin fell to the ground hysterically, " **HA HA HA**. Harry, you really should have seen your face. In no way would I not allow you to see your girlfriend. I don't want to be at the end of a redhead's wrath. Your mother was bad enough." He chuckled lightly.

He looked down at the floor, "Not funny…" Said the boy mumbling incoherently. Lupin pushed his new charge to the doors of the office he occupied for the year, "Go now. You still have about over a half an hour before breakfast is over, classes start at 11:20 and it's 10:30 right now. Head on down to the Great Hall my boy." Harry smiled waving as he almost tripped down the stairs.

The Great Hall was almost empty as the famous 3rd year entered heading for the Gryffindor table.

Only 10 students were left plus himself which was 11.

2 Ravenclaws, 3 Hufflepuffs, 1 Slytherin, and 4 Gryffindors, now 5 because of Harry sitting down next to a girl he knew who was in her 5th year.

"Hey, Angelina. How's the food?" Angelina jumped at hearing the voice beside her, eyes widened when seeing who it was. Her hand was over her heart breathing hard, "Gosh darn it, Potter. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Shrugging his shoulders, Angelina gave him a heart-clenching terrifying glare.

Harry waved both hands around in front of her, "No no. I was just coming in late and was wishing to talk to a fellow friend and Quidditch teammate." Angelina's glare hardened, "Why are you hanging with me and not Ginny?" Her eyebrow-raising suspiciously.

Harry didn't know why that question was even asked, "Um because Professor Lupin just let me go just a few minutes ago to come down to breakfast and as of right now you are the only one of my friends down here." Said the nervous Gryffindor, hoping Angelina didn't get the wrong thought of why he was even down here to begin with.

Angelina laughed, "Sure thing Potter. Just eat your breakfast." Said the Quidditch player with a smile on her face, "Only teasing." Mentally a sigh of relief was issued through Harry Potter's head.

Harry soon dug into his breakfast haphazardly, Angelina had to look away for a minute before looking back at him with wide eyes, "My gosh my friend how hungry even were you?" Her finger lingering in the air after poking the 3rd year Gryffindor on the chest and her gawking mouth almost hitting the table.

Harry sheepishly grinned at the African-British girl, "What? I was starving. I was famished after my workout with Professor Lupin to master a spell of mighty concentration." Angelina's ears perked up at hearing this, "Oh really? What kind of spell was it? Could I learn?" Eyes alight with hope to learn it as well.

Her friend smiled at her, "It's a patronus charm to protect oneself from dementors, though that I haven't mastered it yet I shall give you and Ginny lessons when I am through with it." A warm smile she got in return.

Angelina giggled, "Perfect. I can't wait to get pointers on that spell. By the way are you nervous?" Her expression taking on a serious look.

Harry knew what the question the chaser was asking was, "No. In fact, I am terrified about how the first match will go. What if we lose or worse. What if it gets canceled?" Angelina patted the tense boy on the back, "No matter what Quidditch games never get canceled, only if a major storm that could cause roadblocks in certain aspects would cancel the game." Reassured the African-British girl being hopeful.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. Angelina then finished her breakfast before pulling Harry up with her smirking, "Go on. Off to class with you, Harry, don't want to be late because you were busy talking about Quidditch." Both Gryffindor's chuckled as Harry turned around running from the hall to Potions.

 **Thursday, September 7th, 1993 3:00 PM**

It was later in the day, last class of the day, in fact. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the corridor, reaching for the door to the Defense classroom right as Ginny ran over to Harry smiling sheepishly at her boyfriend, nervously shuffling her foot on the floor, "What's up Gin?"

Ginny looked into his eyes smiling widely, "Nothing's up… Hehehe..." She said slowly shuffling in front of him as to not enter the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, hating the lesson today and knew Harry would too.

"Ginny. Please move." Harry said trying to gently move her out of the way though she remained rooted to the spot on the brown floor, shaking her head vigorously, "No need to go in there honey, the common room is much better. Come on." She tried pulling her strong boyfriend, but it was he this time who wouldn't move. Harry looked so confused at the moment.

With a shake of his head, Harry grabbed her in a hug, "Go to your next class. I'll see you at dinner babe ok?" Ginny still shook her head smiling like a crazy witch, "No no. Let's skip classes for the rest of the day, nothing interesting happening in Defense Against the Darks anyway. Hehe hehe…" A nervous chuckle exiting her throat and now Harry knew something was up with the lesson today.

Harry moved to fingers under the redhead's soft chin making the girl look him in the eyes, "Whatever this lesson is I think I will be ok. Do you understand me, sweetie? No need to worry about your hero boyfriend." A soft chuckle coming from him at the thought of being a hero to Ginny.

Ginny closed her eyes and sighed, "Ok babe. See you at dinner. I Love you so much." She smiled pecking the 3rd year male on the lips, tightening him in a hug. Harry returned it smiling lovingly at her as she took off towards Muggle Studies, secretly gaining interest in muggle related tendencies, culture, etc.

Harry watched her round the corner, and it was then that he realized that he had a small audience consisting of Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Susan Bones, and Dean. They were all either frowning at the display preventing them from entering class or smiling.

Harry chuckled as he turned to the door opening it to reveal everyone standing instead of sitting at the brown wooden desks. Draco sniggered at Harry, "Late are we Potter? Wonder why that is? Dementors?" Getting a laugh in along with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry rolled his eyes, "No, Ginny wasn't wanting me to come in here cause of today's lesson I think."

At her name, Harry could've sworn that Draco frowned looking angry that Harry brought her up. His face took on a form of what looked to be… **JEALOUSY**? Harry gawked at the Slytherin confused as to why such a bully would be jealous.

Lupin witnessed this and mindfully put that as a note in the back of his head to watch out of anything concerning this topic.

Harry came and stood behind Parvati and behind him was Dean.

Lupin pointed at the opposite end of the room, "Accio Boggart wardrobe." The class was dumbfounded as a larger than a person wardrobe skipped out of Lupin's office skidding to a halt in front of him.

Tapping the box carefully as he didn't want to disturb the creature within, Lupin looked at his class after the thorough inspection, "Class. Contained in this wardrobe is what is known as a boggart. Step near it… Boggarts are known to transform into your worst fear. However, think of a pleasant thought you want it to look as then use the spell Riddikulus."

"Repeat after me, students. Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus." Chanted the students in the same fashion. Lupin stepped forward towards Draco Malfoy, who just so happened to be placed in front of the line.

Lupin tapped the rich idiot on the shoulder using only the wand of his own, "Mr. Malfoy. How would you like to demonstrate first?" The man didn't even give him a chance to speak before shoving the Slytherin into the activation boundary.

Out of the wardrobe came… Harry?

Harry and the rest couldn't contain their laughter as Harry seemed to be Malfoy's biggest fear of them all.

Malfoy smirked knowing this not to be the real Harry Potter, "Riddikulus." The yellow spell connected with the boggart sending it into a frenzy before turning into a whimpering child of Harry cowering in the corner on the right side of the wardrobe.

The students clapped though the Gryffindors remained silent not liking the way their fellow housemate had been shone, "Stupid Malfoy…" Said Parvati Patil in front of him.

Next in line was, of course, the shy, and timid Neville Longbottom. Knowing of the boy's timidness, Lupin asked him, "Mr. Longbottom what is it you fear the most?" Only to receive the most amusing answer, "Professor Snape." Lupin, the rest of the class, and even Neville himself gave a low chuckle.

Lupin smiled towards Neville taking him by the shoulders, "Don't be afraid. Professor Snape has that effect on others. Myself? I think Snape fears me more than anything else haha."

Neville managed to get a laugh from that thought until the professor told him what to do.

"Maybe think of something funny… Maybe what your grandmother wears?" A smile forming on his lips. Neville had to admit Lupin wasn't half bad.

The Boggart turned into what was Neville's fear as it was Snape. The boggart was soon hit by the spell, "Riddikulus." And formed into Snape with a weird assessment of clothes draped over it. It looked pretty shocked and scared.

The class laughed and soon went through many other students until Ron was up next after Parvati Patil's attempt at turning a snake into a large air-filled clown.

Ron stepped forward, as jumpy as the 1st youngest Weasley was, Ron still couldn't get used to spiders as there were his worst fear, "Mr. Weasley. Now, what is your worst…"

" **SPIDERS…** " That answer came too quickly catching Lupin off guard, "Spiders? My god boy. Grow up." Then the boggart turned into a massive spider, spitting image of Aragog, actually.

Harry watched as the spider bared down on Ron before the shaking redhead lifted his wand, "Riddikulus…" A set of rollerskates appeared tied around the 8 legs of the spider, causing it to roll continuously, and now Ron had conquered the fear enough to laugh out loud.

Ron stood off the side and soon Harry was up. Lupin smiled at his secretly renowned favorite student.

Harry casually walked up to the front of the room next to Lupin "Ah. Mr. Potter." He gestured for Harry to step forward and what came forth scared, and yet mesmerized some students.

There before the boy was an image of himself and Ginny dead in the Chamber of Secrets, Tom Riddle standing over them chuckling.

Harry, brave as he was, couldn't even lift his wand until Lupin urged him too. Knowing that this could not happen anymore Harry raised his wand, "Riddikulus." The image soon turned into Harry standing victoriously on top of the dead basilisk with Tom Riddle dressed in only his underwear, Ginny huddled up into the snake killers side.

Lupin grinned, "Well done my boy. Well done." The boggart soon left up into the office again as Harry was the last student to go.

Harry caught up with Lupin after class to walk with the professor, now guardian, "Professor I have a question. Ginny didn't want me entering the class today, she seemed nervous about the lesson. What for?" Lupin stopped.

He gave the boyfriend of Ginny a mournful look, "That, of course, was because of what the boggart showed her, your death in the Chamber of Secrets. You, lying cold, pale and lifeless on the ground with herself crying over you."

 **Thursday, September 7th, 1993 5:00 PM**

It was about 6 minutes until dinner time and Ginny was walking down towards the Great Hall in earnest ready to eat some delicious food.

As she descended the stairs, the lovely redhead looked out one of the windowless corridors viewing the vast grounds, smiling to herself on the beauty of the Scotland valley, glad Hogwarts was made and that magic existed or she might have never met Harry.

As she rounded a corner, a sort of contraction spewed out gas, making the little redhead blackout but not before someone caught her, though they were laughing.

"We got her. Quick C, take this blood traitor out to the Forbidden Forest." Said a commanding voice her ears were still able to pick up before everything went blank as she slipped into unconsciousness.

In the Great Hall chatter was as loud as usual, except this time 4 students weren't in attendance, instead, they were down at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Back in that corridor, it turned out to be Draco and co that had knocked Ginny out while she was on her way to the Great Hall to meet with Harry as she had promised earlier and brought her to the edge of the Forest tying her to a tree with the help of Crabbe and Goyle. Harry though was nowhere to be seen as he hadn't witnessed it.

Rather instead of being nowhere near the area he was up getting ready for dinner in Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny was being gagged with an apple to the mouth as well, feet kicking at Draco, failing miserably.

Draco laughed a heart killing laugh making Ginny start to cry slightly, "Weaslette is all mine. Once I kill Potter, you'll have no choice but to be with me." He couldn't dare spill the beans about using the Imperius Curse to have her be with him, or else if his plan failed he'd be expelled.

Ginny whimpered. The redhead couldn't believe her ears, Draco liked her, **HER** of all people? What changed from hating and despising her very existence?

' _Harry… Where are you? Please, save me…_ ' She thought desperately, heart beating so fast it felt like it would gouge its way out her chest.

Tears welled up in her pretty little eyes again as they spilled onto her cheeks, whimpering louder than before.

Taking a cup in his hand, Draco licked his lips, "Maybe if Potter doesn't realize where you are I'll take the liberty to kiss your gorgeous self yeah?" Now, now she shuddered. A terrified look washed over that face of hers.

Draco laughed evilly, such a great victory.

Unknown to the 4 of them, a set of 8 eyes were watching them from the forest. They then disappeared into the night.

Crabbe though managed to see them at the last second that those soul-piercing eyes were just as visible as he pointed to where they were, "Something… Draco… Something is watching… Watching us…" Whimpered the foolish Slytherin. Draco bonked him upside the head, "Quiet Crabbe. Can't you see I'm planning this foolhardy attempt to woe thy redheaded beauty into falling for me?" The white-haired male said irritably.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, 'Who does this brat think he is?" Ginny kicked once again but out of curiosity if she could break free. Nope.

Again, again and again, she tried but failed. She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze hitting her face.

Malfoy chuckled, "Ginny Weasley, soon you will be mine. Potter will have no choice but to give you up once he sees how much we love each other."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Soff oddd.." She mumbled saying sod off but it didn't come out correctly due to the gagging apple forced into her maw.

This time something in the shadows spoke. It sounded angry at there being a situation like this, this being a hostage situation. Ginny smiled mentally hoping this figure or whatever this thing was would help her out.

"This boy is callous… He only cares for himself. I shouldn't be surprised from the house the dark lord sprouted from. Pitiful..." Came the insectoid-like voice.

The 3 jumped out their skin nearly at that voice, "We hide in the shadows, watching, listening. Hungry for our next victims. Yet, you haven't stepped into my domain but there is something else you three are doing that irritates my sons and daughters." Hissed the disembodied voice of something in the forest.

"And… A-And what is that?" Goyle squeaked like a girl at, "That in taking a hostage you'd think to get a mate from is something not taken lightly… Hagrid told me such a thing 51 years ago…" Ginny's eyes widened, "Haaggpmmhh?" Her voice muffled from the apple in her mouth.

The growl from the forest softened, "Not to worry child. You shall be free once more. Sons. Daughters. Cousins and more. Reveal yourselves." As this was said the color from everyone facing the forest faces paled, " **AHHHHHHH…** " Crabbe screamed like a baby girl.

Goyle fainted with a pathetic little smile on his face and Draco. Draco looked ready to die.

"Taking hostages is frowned upon children. Though I say this knowing that I fully disregarded the pleads of two boys from last year. One with red hair. The other, a lightning bolt scar sat upon his forehead. Came to me for help they did. Did I help? Yes, but barely. I ordered them to be killed shortly after yet they got away. This time. I hope you and your coterie run for the darkened kills." Warned the still yet to revealed disembodied voice of the terror in the forest.

Draco tried to plead, "Please, leave me be. I am just trying to kill Harry Potter…"

" **NO.** Harry Potter escaped me last year, respected amongst my kind for it too. You, Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, shall perish… Hopefully." If Ginny could smirk while gagged there would be nothing else she'd like to do.

As the sun crept behind the tallest tower of Hogwarts, darkness swept across the grounds. This darkness revealed nothing but yellow eyes from every inch of the forest staring back at him, "I thought I could get you to see reason. But now… Now you are just asking to die."

"Wha' is goin' on 'ere? Aragog do I here ye speaking over here?" Bellowed a voice a couple of meters away, lantern in hand. Ginny squirmed, " **HAGGMIIRRRRTHHMMMPPPFFF…** " Came the struggled voice of the girl. She then mustered up all the air she had and spat the apple out, " **HAGRID.** **OVER HERE.** "

"And the savior arrives…" Hagrid ran around the last outcrop of trees and booked it towards Ginny after seeing who was tied to the massive tree.

When stopping in front of the tree Hagrid looked up into the fearful young girl's eyes, "Ah, Ginny Weasley are ye alright? Aragog didn't hurt you did he?" Completely not even noticing Draco and his posse laying on the ground Hagrid rounded on the forest creatures, "How dare you attack Ginny, Aragog."

The spider's voice groaned, "Hagrid is blaming his friend? Hagrid should really look more carefully at who tied the girl up to the tree." Taking the spider's advice, soft whimpers caught the half giant's ears as he turned to see none other than Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Surprisingly, the latter of the two were passed out.

Meanwhile, Harry was fidgeting with his food worrying over where in the hell his girlfriend was, it was driving both Ron and him insane.

Suddenly, the bench next to him felt like someone had sit in it and there it was occupied with the girl he was thinking about. Without thinking, Harry wrapped a pair of strong arms around her frame, "Where have you been?" He asked in a hurry, worry dripping from the tone in his voice.

She frowned and grit her teeth pointing towards the door where Hagrid had three Slytherins sitting in front of him, Snape and Dumbledore standing to the right, a furious looking Snape clenching both fists.

"Malfoy happened to tie me up. Declared he fancies me. Eeeuuuhhhkkk…" Shivered the freckled face girl in fear, and that of intense loathing.

Harry watched in disgust as Malfoy pointed at Ginny lovingly saying something that all three teachers looked on shocked before Snape yanked Draco up by the back of his shirt and screeched at the top of his lungs, " **DETENTION. MY OFFICE. TOMORROW YOU LITTLE CONNIVING FERRET.** "

Dumbledore walked back up to the front of the room gesturing for everyone to be quiet, "I would like to make a sorrowful and yet also joyful announcement." Everyone looked on in curiosity.

Ginny snickered knowing what it was.

"First off." Dumbledore eyed the Slytherin table with a stink eye, making many tremble in fear. Pansy Parkinson looked like she was ready to cry, " **WHAT DID WE DO OLD MAN?** " Shouted a girl by the name of Christie Mundane. Once she realized what had just come out of her mouth did she slap a hand over that mouth of hers.

Dumbledore frowned at that 'old man' comment for continuing, "...Due to Mr. Malfoy kidnapping, gagging and binding a fellow student to a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Slytherin House I hereby deduct 500 points from your house." Collectively, the whole table slammed their heads down hard onto the wooden tables. Silverware jumped in the air before landing back on the table with a clanging noise.

Pansy Parkinson lost all the color in her face as she fell off the bench onto the cold floor.

With a smile at the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "For not losing hope in being rescued and being mostly brave enough to not give up her hope as well as being relatively calm about being next to the Forbidden Forest… I award Gryffindor house or should I say, Ginny Weasley… 500 points that your rival's lost."

The whole table burst out into cheers, now they were ahead in winning the house cup at the end of the year, which wasn't even close though but still, they were ahead while the other houses barely had any points.

Then there was the nasty house of Slytherin. Slytherin still had **ZERO POINTS**.

Malfoy wallowed in shame. What would his father say to him if he was out of prison? Punish him most likely.

It was all the young Malfoy's fault that his house now had zero points, yet, he didn't regret what he did. Malfoy wants Potter to hurt one way or another.

Snape glared at Malfoy from the head table while the 13-year-old looked ready to cry for his mommy.

Most of the Slytherins were growing paler by the second, still in shock over what Draco had done.

Dumbledore chuckled at the cheering of the other houses at the loss of Slytherins points.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 22**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **With the loss of 500 house points that put Slytherin on the path to victory that year, Gryffindor swooped in to take the points that they rightfully belonged. Malfoy may go on to become the most hated member of the Slytherin house for what he had done. Will things ever be right for Slytherin again? Will Ginny get revenge on Malfoy that won't result in a kidnapping? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 21**

 **What a start to a new arc am I write? I decided to change Draco up a bit where he starts to get jealous of Harry's relationship and wants Ginny all to himself. Does that sound suitable for you all? I hope so because it could bring a lot more**

 **Like that idea of Malfoy being jealous? I wonder what long term effects that will have?**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more people to find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 22: The Hogsmeade Weekend. Godfather?**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 23: A Walk with Lupin: Part 1**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Sure Sirius Black betrayed the loyalty of the Potters, but there is something the boy doesn't know. Black is, and remains to this day, Harry Potter's godfather..."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 22**


	22. Pansy's Revenge

**Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Quidditch Accident arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: After losing as many points as possible, Slytherin now is nowhere near winning the house cup after a kidnapping debacle Draco Malfoy pulled just the night before holding Ginny Weasley hostage. After losing all these points, what is Pansy Parkinson's plan to get back at now her ex-best friend? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 22: The Hogsmeade Weekend.**

 **Godfather?**

 **Thursday, September 7th, 1993 7:00 PM**

 _Dumbledore walked back up to the front of the room gesturing for everyone to be quiet, "I would like to make a sorrowful and yet also joyful announcement." Everyone looked on in curiosity._

 _Ginny snickered knowing what it was._

" _First off." Dumbledore eyed the Slytherin table with a stink eye, making many tremble in fear. Pansy Parkinson looked like she was ready to cry, "_ _ **WHAT DID WE DO OLD MAN?**_ " _Shouted a girl by the name of Christie Mundane. Once she realized what had just come out of her mouth did she slap a hand over that mouth of hers._

 _Dumbledore frowned at that 'old man' comment for continuing, "...Due to Mr. Malfoy kidnapping, gagging and binding a fellow student to a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Slytherin House I hereby deduct 500 points from your house." Collectively, the whole table slammed their heads down hard onto the wooden tables. Silverware jumped in the air before landing back on the table with a clanging noise._

 _Pansy Parkinson lost all the color in her face as she fell off the bench onto the cold floor._

 _With a smile at the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "For not losing hope in being rescued and being mostly brave enough to not give up her hope as well as being relatively calm about being next to the Forbidden Forest… I award Gryffindor house or should I say, Ginny Weasley… 500 points that your rival's lost."_

 _The whole table burst out into cheers, now they were ahead in winning the house cup at the end of the year, which wasn't even close though but still, they were ahead while the other houses barely had any points._

 _Then there was the nasty house of Slytherin. Slytherin had_ _ **ZERO POINTS**_ _._

" **ARRRRGGGAAAHHHAAA…** " Came an agitated scream from the dungeons of the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy Parkinson, eyes bloodshot, fists clenched at her sides breathed hard and slow walking up to Crabbe and Goyle cowering in the corner next to the window with an underwater view of the large underground lake just for the Slytherin's to view in.

Pansy Parkinson marched right up to the both them screaming in their eyes, " **HOW COULD IDIOTIC BIRD BRAINS DO SUCH A THING THAT LOST US ALL OUR HOUSE POINTS? THIS ISN'T GINNY WEASLEY'S FAULT. YOU 3 BUMBLING IDIOTS DECIDED TO KIDNAP HER KNOWING FULL WELL IF CAUGHT SOMETHING DRASTIC COULD HAPPEN.** " Blaise Zabini sat nearby, can of butterbeer gripped tightly and grinning at the girl rant at their housemates.

Draco was the least of her concerns right now. As the instigator for that stunt that moron would be in detention for 10 days straight, overnight, Snape's office. Which was the worst punishment the Slytherin's thought they could have if in as trouble as Draco was.

Pansy snarled stomping to the other side of the room yelling at some first years, " **WE LOST 500. 500 HOUSE POINTS ALL BECAUSE OF THAT INSUFFERABLE DRACO MALFOY, WHOM I AM STARTING TO DISLIKE NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT.** " The Slytherin female walked over to Crabbe and Goyle with a little silly smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, boys. Bring me Draco's special little family heirloom. Time for Draco to pay despite him being in detention." Crabbe and Goyle nodded slowly, Pansy pointed at the dormitory stairs leading down to the 3rd year boy's rooms.

Goyle was the one to get up quicker, smiling at Pansy in a rush passing her down to the dormitories.

"What is it we are destroying that is so precious to Draco, Pansy. If I may ask that question?" Asked Blaise from the couch. Pansy tapped her fingers together, "The thing that is most precious to Draco, is none other than his grandmother's necklace which reads on it 'I hate mudbloods.' Draco treasures that thing. Lustfully, if you ask me." She shrugged.

Goyle entered the room once again looking very skittish handing over the necklace to the now happy, cheerful Slytherin gal.

"Who will destroy it?" Asked an uncaring Blaise. For once during this whole event had he moved his arse off of the couch over to the wall next to the gang.

Pansy Parkinson eyed it mischievously, "Oh, I know the perfect person who will gladly destroy this to get back at Draco." Her smile never faltering.

Blaise grinned, "Who might I add?" Seeming to give away in the tone a bit of amusement knowing who the mystery person was.

A little evil giggle escaped her lips, "Harry Potter."

 **Friday, September 8th, 1993 9:30 AM**

The next morning a groggy mood Harry awoke in the maroon colored dorm room of his, Dean, Ron, Neville and Seamus' looking quite tired.

Apparently, breakfast hasn't really started as of yet as on Fridays breakfast is served at 10:00 rather than 9:00. Ron slowly walked into the dorm smiling when seeing Harry was awake, "Come on mate let's get down to the Common Room to help you wake up." He offered.

Without even thinking Harry asks, "Is my Ginny down there?" Said the tired boy, in which Ron chuckled to knowing that his friend didn't mean to say his Ginny unless really tired, "Yes, Ginny is the one who sent me to get you, rather forcefully if I might add…" Ron gave a shudder mumbling something incoherent.

Harry laughed, "Haha. Hey, cheer up. Tomorrow is the weekend we get to go to Hogsmeade. You, Hermione and I can just hang out in a secluded area and catch up or maybe walk around town?" Ron grinned, "Yeah that would be bloody brilliant. Too bad Ginny can't come." Sighed the brother of Harry's girlfriend, the latter of who paled.

Harry now nervously laughed, "Now there's a conversation I don't want to have tomorrow morning." Harry said finally as the two of them walked down the spiral stairs and into the Common Room.

"I know you are talking about tomarrow Harry, though I will miss you, I am not going to ask for you to sneak me into the village." Came a voice from over by the couch. Ginny. Ginny smiled her heart-melting smile at her adorable man, "Don't worry. I'm not that worrisome to try something like that babe." She giggled when he shook his head of the thoughts he was having just seconds ago.

Grabbing his hand Ginny gestured with her eyes towards the portrait hole, "Breakfast awaits us, my handsome hero." She teased leading her boyfriend out of the portrait hole only to stop to wait for the stairs to swerve back toward them, which a feeling that felt like took forever.

Finally, as if Ginny had about enough with awaiting the staircase, at last, swerved back connecting with the Gryffindor Common Room landing. Ginny smiled as Harry led her down the marvelous steps to the Great Hall closely followed by Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Hedwig came from the Entrance Hall landing on her owner's shoulder hooting softly, "Oh. Hey girl. Miss me?"

Hedwig stared at him as if saying what kind of question was that. Ginny giggled as she let the owl nibble her fingers a little bit affectionately, "Hey, Hedwig how bad do you want to see me and Harry as a married couple?"

Hedwig flapped her wings exactly, "Hoot hoot hoot…" Came Hedwig happily. Ginny, not expecting such a cheery reply from Hedwig gapped at her boyfriend's owl, "By the way Ginny. I have been needing to ask you if you'd like to be Hedwig's owner as well?"

Ginny smiled lovingly at them both, "I would love too, Harry." Hedwig hooted happily landing on her outstretched arm gracefully.

Hermione smiled, "Sharing? Good for you, Harry. Never in all my years have I thought you'd share something personal with someone else. Shocking Hedwig likes this transition." Hedwig cocked her head looking back at Hermione with a disapproving glare.

After arriving in the brightly animated Great Hall, Harry and the others sat down for breakfast, "Egg and toast my darling?" Ginny asked him. Harry smiled as she dropped them on his dish.

Unbeknownst them all that Pansy, Blaise and a 6th year named Zack Gruffings were watching the Gryffindor table with smirks on their faces before walking over to the table holding the precious Malfoy heirloom tightly.

As they rounded the corner to the side of the table that Harry was on, Ginny was facing them and scowled at the approaching Slytherin's, growling at them.

Pansy put her hands up, "We come in peace Weasley, we need a helping hand." Harry raised an eyebrow until it dropped to a hatred scowl as Blaise held up the hated Malfoy heirloom, "We need someone to destroy this. For this task, we thought of little old you, Harry." Teased Blaise before morphing into a questioning look.

Hermione looked absolutely ecstatic that they were getting rid of this cursed thing.

Harry gripped it, Pansy smirked, "I don't blame you for taking our house points, Weasley. I blame Draco, the poor idiot." Ginny actually felt honored that she wasn't being blamed for this whole mess with the latter's house.

Pansy sat next to Harry giving him full control over the heirloom giggling as she saw him trying to tear it to pieces, "Got any idea on how this object should be destroyed, Potter?" Asked Pansy with a hopeful expression visible in her eyes, to which Ginny smirked knowing exactly what Harry was thinking because Harry had looked up at Hagrid.

Pansy followed the gaze held by Harry then snapped her eyes back to him, "The half-giant are you serious?"

"No, i'm Harry."

Pansy deadpanned, "Not funny Potter."

Ginny giggled, "Come on let's take it to Hagrid's dog, Fang. He is such a sweetheart." Blaise looked very uncomfortable, "A _dog_ named _Fang_ is a _sweetheart?_ I find that so hard to believe…"

Ginny was the one to hand the necklace to big old Fang, who took it merrily, chewing it to pieces, burying most of it in the yard.

The gang knew one thing today, today they had made new friends as for the rest of the day Pansy, Blaise and Zack hung out with the Gryffindors almost all the way up until curfew, except for when classes were going on.

As they headed for curfew they all smirked, "Good luck with Draco, Pansy. I hear Snape is allowing him out tonight." Ron said smirking at their new friend. Pansy snickered, "Oh, trust me. He's going to have a painful entry to the Common Room."

 **Friday. September 8th, 1993 10:45 PM**

Everyone in the Slytherin Common Room had smirks on their faces seeing Draco, who Snape had seemed to have broken mentally walk into the Common Room, slowly walking down the green carpeted, clean marble steps.

Pansy, arms crossed stood up from the couch while never leaving eye contact with that of Draco, "Hey guys…" Draco said very feebly, this surprised him, one by one students filed out into their dorms or other parts of the Common Room leaving Pansy, Blaise the 7th year prefect Randorf Ramsey standing in the main entrance area scowling at the Slytherin bully.

Draco walked into the clearing after the stairs only to be punched in the face by Pansy's brass knuckles, a smirk all the while she had swung. The 3rd year fell to the floor, lip bleeding, eye swollen shut. That was pretty fast.

"What was that for Pansy? I did nothing to you?" Stating his disbelief to his so-called ' _friend._ '

Pansy had to shake her head out of the thoughts lingering in the back of her mind just so she could slap the arrogant idiot across the face, "Does losing our house 500 points not ring the bell pissy pants?" Hissed the girl slapping him across the face yet again before turning towards her dorm room.

Stunned, Draco just laid there before getting up to head to his own dorm for the feel of the comfortable bedding only for Draco, to be once again, attacked. Blaise had drop-kicked the not so poor male sending him a couple feet into the opposite wall nearly dislocating the boy's spine.

Draco, out of breath, stared at whoever did it until seeing the dorm mate standing next to him, leg outstretched where he had just been standing no more than moments ago, "B… Blaise?" He croaked out of his very dry throat.

Blaise gave him a toothy smirk, "Hey, you know my name. Good job. I would give you house points, but oh wait, am I a teacher? **NO.** " Yelled the blond haired male throwing out both arms letting the two linger in the air for just a few minutes.

Crabbe and Goyle sat in the far corner of the room surveying the situation clearly scared out of their minds, including Draco.

The 3 of the quickly scurried down to their dorm room terrified for their lives, only for a terror pitched scream to reverberate up the staircase, " **WHERE IS MY I HATE MUDBLOODS HEIRLOOM NECKLACE?** " Blaise chuckled thinking that he needed to know as he then started towards the stairs.

When entering the dorm room Blaise stopped dead in his tracks because for the love of Merlin, Draco was sobbing on the bed, so unlike him.

Crabbe and Goyle tried to comfort the now fragile looking Slytherin only to be shrugged off. Blaise crossed his arms leaning against the doorframe, "If you are looking for your petty little necklace. That disgusting object has been turned to mush probably about now as we fed it to a dog."

Draco gasped in fear crawling into a feedle position.

Blaise laughed out loud really hard watching this all take place before getting changed for bed himself, Pansy came into the door but not into the dorm after hearing a scream from this area but settled down enough to give out a rather hard chuckle seeing the former friend of hers just broken, lying on the bed, sucking his outstretched thumb in his mouth.

Crabbe and Goyle recoiled in fear at seeing this, "What has Snape done to him, that bastard…?" But both didn't question any further, both shook with fear because of Snape.

Pansy sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "Merlin I wish I was in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or heck even Gryffindor, so I could be away from these pathetic losers…" Blaise nodded towards the female, "You. And. Me. Both."

They both laughed before Blaise laid down to get an early shuteye for the trip into Hogsmeade in the morning in which Pansy remembered this too before sprinting back to the girl's dorms.

Draco continued to such on his thumb well into the night...

 **Saturday, September 9th, 1993 10:00 AM**

The next morning was rather busy, 3rd year to the ever closer graduating 7th years scrambled to eat their food in order to get to the Clock Tower courtyard to meet with Professor McGonagall who will tell the first timers the rules, then it would be off to the village just near Hogwarts known as Hogsmeade.

While in the Great Hall, Harry made to get up after kissing Ginny on the forehead, "I'll be back tonight baby. I love you." He smiled but Ginny yanked him back down onto the wooden bench to properly snog him in front of **EVERYONE** present.

"I love you too baby… Just don't go. Go next year for the first time when I'm with you. Please?" Ginny was, of course, reluctant to let Harry go but ended up just kissing him goodbye knowing it was useless because of his wonderful pouting look she had come to adore before going to join Colin Creevey and a couple other friends further down the Gryffindor table.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got to the courtyard with time to spare. Ron looked around the mass of students grinning, "Were finally going."

"That you are little bro. Try not to…"

"Insult the citizens of Hogsmeade or…"

"You'll have an unpleasant time when you return later…" Said Fred and George continuing and finishing each other's sentences.

"Potter. Weasley's. Granger." Pansy yelled gaining their attention pushing through everyone to get to their new friends. The 3 grinned while Fred and George looked back and forth between them all with looks of confusion etched on their faces.

Pansy grinned, "Draco looked absolutely mortified last night. It was positively perfect." Fred and George now knew what was happening, new friends.

"Hi, I'm Fred Weasley." Said the 5th year extending a hand out for them to shake which the Slytherin's did without hesitation coming to like the family of the Weasley's.

Pansy turned to the other twin, "Uh, George correct?" George nodded his head, "You are correct there Ms. Parkinson." He said slapping her on the back pushing her forward slightly.

"Uncalled for Weasley…" Said Pansy playfully. Blaise shushed them as he pointed to the entrance to the Clock Tower, McGonagall stood there with a roll of parchment. She began reading it out.

The rules were simple:

 **3-hour visit.**

 **Eastern District is off-limits to 3rd-4th years.**

 **Northern District and town square open for all.**

 **Madam Puddifoot's available only for 5th-7th years.**

 **Madam Rosmerta's no 3rd years allowed.**

 **The Hogs Head open for all.**

 **Off Limits: The Shrieking Shack.**

Pansy smirked at the 3-hour visiting rule, "Excellent. 3 hours will be perfect to go to Madam Rosmerta's and taste that infamous troll pastry made out of real troll meat I've heard." Many of her friends besides the Weasleys, who have grown up in the magical world grimaced with eating some leg of a troll.

Ron noticed Harry shudder in horror, deciding to rock his world, "Get used to it mate. Troll leg is one of Ginny's favorites." A large toothy grin accompanying the statement. Harry paled, "G… Great… Am I gonna have to make that for her when married… Hahaha… Hehehe…" Ron gave him a thumbs up.

Fred nudged George teasingly, "Georgie sounds like little Harry is gonna have a problem with little sister Gin-Gin." George chuckled, "Harry will end up lying in bed with a head pounding bat bogey hex if not a broken nose for siding against making a troll leg for his girlfriend haha." Harry paled even more.

"Y… Yeah ok…" He said tapping both index fingers together nervously.

The Weasley brothers snickered as they all began walking through the Covered Bridge and as they passed a student named Michael Corner, who was leaning on the bridge overlooking the lake and then turned and smirked at Harry, "Great you are going to Hogsmeade. I'll have Ginny all to myself and she'll fall in love with me."

Harry stopped in his tracks, Ron, Fred, and George following suit. Fred and George growled as they faced the Ravenclaw 2nd year, while Ron brandished his wand, " **NEVER GO NEAR MY SISTER. THERE IS NO WAY SHE WOULD EVER BE WITH A PERSON WHO WOULD TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER CAUSE THE ONE SHE LOVES ISN'T IN THE CASTLE. GO AWAY.** " Corner pulled out his own wand.

"Ginny Weasley doesn't belong to you, Potter. She is open for anyone and I'll show her how great I am to get her mind off of Potter." He snickered before firing a stunning spell at Harry, missing by mere inches.

"50 points from Ravenclaw and 3 weeks detention Michael Corner." They turned to see Professor McGonagall walking towards them, disapproval written across her face, "What is going on here?" Michael went to speak only for McGonagall to hold up her hand, "As far as I am concerned you started this young man."

They ended up explaining what had happened and McGonagall looked appalled beyond relief before dragging the damn 2nd year off to his head of house Professor Flitwick. Pansy cursed him with many colorful swear words, ones that would be looked down upon in the muggle world by most.

Meanwhile, Ginny was walking in the corridor on the 3rd floor when McGonagall strode up to her holding Michael by the ear, "I am to assume this student has been harassing you as you've been saying?" Ginny looked at Corner, frowned and gave a fast nod.

"Yes, ma'am but how did you know it was him?" The boy winced knowing what was coming, "It wasn't hard to miss the exchange of words your brothers, Harry and Corner were having on the Covered Bridge. Almost stunned your boyfriend he did." The smirked watching the redhead's anger grow.

Only the screams of Michael Corner reverberated around the halls of the 3rd and 4th floors.

As the gang walked along the road to Hogsmeade they stumbled upon a grazing unicorn that had wandered out of the Forbidden Forest to eat the fresh normal world food. Pansy awed at in unintentionally letting out her inner feminine side suddenly.

Pansy giggled, "Look, guys, look at that unicorn. It's so pretty." Many of the onlookers were shocked with how the ex-best friend of Draco Malfoy was acting so strange and more feminine without the influence of Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the now fangirl of unicorns.

Minutes later they arrived in Hogsmeade and Harry saw the perfect place to take Ginny to next year. Valentine Cafe was the name and it was only open on the Valentines visit to Hogsmeade.

Children of the people of Hogsmeade ran up and down the streets widely flailing mud balls at one another giggling and enjoying the warm sunshine.

The gang grinned watching all the kids playing around having fun around the many shops. Many of the same year couples or couples a year or 2 years apart walked into a fancy looking cafe called Sir Robert's Cafe, while many 5-7th years watched into the Hog's Head pub.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Pany, Blaise and their other tag along by the same of Sammy Withers sat down at a rather large table outside of Sir Robert's Cafe and ordered many delicacies.

Pansy ordered a medium rare Troll Heart well-done and crunchy, again, Harry and Hermione could do nothing but gag on air it seemed.

Blaise did the same and the Weasley's except for Harry and Hermione who both ordered just salad and pumpkin juice.

"Draco was such a crybaby last night when we told him what we had done to his precious heirloom he crawled into a fetal position sucking his own thumb ha ha ha ha ha ha." Blaise laughed hysterically with Pansy, who had only witnessed part of it.

Harry tried to stifle a laugh through is hand but couldn't help but laugh out loud along with the rest of them at the misfortune of Draco Malfoy as it was truly hilarious.

A cold wind swept through the village causing a little chill to run down many of their spines, jackets should have been brought if it was going to be like this. Harry's thoughts switched back to Ginny, he missed her not being next to him and was wondering how the latter was holding back in the castle.

Hermione knew what her friend was thinking about and so didn't push on the matter, instead divulged into a conversation with the rest of their lot.

Harry sighed sadly, Ginny was probably miserable without him, though little did he know was that she was hanging out with friends in the Gryffindor Common Room playing board games, muggle board games that some of the Muggle-borns had brought with them to the school.

While they sat in front of a cafe drinking Butterbeer, eating pastries and simply talked, Harry noticed a carriage stop at Madam Rosmerta's pub and out came the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge with a man in another bowler hat and a small mustache and wrinkly face.

Harry could only make out a little bit of the conversation and figured out that the man was someone named Barty Crouch SR.

When nobody was looking for a moment the curious target of Sirius Black threw the Invisibility Cloak around himself walking towards the pub barely making his way through the door before shutting all the way.

Making their way upstairs was surprisingly McGonagall followed by Madam Rosmerta, Barty Crouch, and Fudge.

Harry followed up only barely making it through the door again, "Are you sure Minerva? Serious about Black being in the castle are you?" McGonagall nodded, "Ronald Weasley confirmed this a couple of nights ago. Sirius Black had broken into the Gryffindor Common Room with a knife…" She said much to the horrified gasp from Rosmerta.

Fudge groaned, "We need extra demen…"

McGonagall interrupted with holding her hand up, "With all due respect Minister, those creatures aren't protecting students because as in the last few hours a couple of students have been attacked by them on the 7th floor. They need to go." Fudge sighed, "Until we catch Black or there is something else that happens that is very significant then they shall be removed." Minister Fudge said pointedly.

Rosmerta groaned, "Screw Black we have highly trained wizards, enough to protect the whole school. Whatever happened to your supposedly high trained Aurors? They could be protecting our school. **I AM SICK OF THESE NIGHTLY DEMENTOR VISITS TO SEARCH MY PUB MINISTER. IN NO WAY WOULD I HARBOUR A FUGITIVE KNOWINGLY.** " Her teeth grit in anger showing Fudge how much it annoyed her.

"Very well there shall be no more dementors allowed in here. As on the terms of the Aurors, they have very few in office as of right now due to high numbers of ex-death eater attacks… Now onto the terms of Sirius Black. He was the Potter's best friend am I correct?" Harry's breath caught in his throat hearing that. McGonagall sadly nodded, "It's true he was then he betrayed them… But it gets worse…"

"And what is that Minerva? What is far worse than him betraying the Potter's loyalty?" Asked Barty Crouch sitting on the loveseat in the corner, confused about something greater.

Harry listened closely, Invisibility Cloak clutched tightly around him as he listened to Minister of Magic, McGonagall, the bar owner, and Barty Crouch discuss what was happening.

It was then that his head-of-house rocked his world with the next thing she had spoken, "Sure Sirius Black betrayed the loyalty of the Potters, but there is something the boy doesn't know. Black is, and remains to this day, Harry Potter's… Godfather..." The room was filled with shocking gasps, thankfully, because Harry gasped as well.

Barty Crouch got off his high horse crossing his arms, sneering, " **GODFATHER?** "

Barty Crouch Sr shouted at the top of his lungs only for the shopkeeper to shush him not wanting her customers to hear what was being said in secret.

Fudge sighed, "Minerva… We must never discuss this rather sensitive information to Mr. Potter, who knows what he may try to do. Potter may try to go and murder the man, and though I would oblige that he do so, I'd rather the dementors perform the kiss on the illusive man." He stated sternly.

The anger in Harry was rising faster and faster, lightheadedness taking control over him which made the boy retreat to a secluded area in the middle of the woods to vent.

When Harry got to that secluded spot he just couldn't help it and burst into tears, ' _Godfather? How could he… He betray my parents like that? I could have had a future_ _ **AWAY**_ _from the Dursleys._ '

His thoughts were interrupted when a feeling of a hand rested against his shoulder and looked into the concerned eyes of Hermione, Ron, and Pansy, the latter of the three who looked completely stunned not knowing what her friend was touching until the cloak was pulled off of him.

Hermione pulled the sobbing boy into a hug and when she pulled back asked, "I know where you went. Do you want to talk about it, Harry?"

Harry mumbled something incoherent in which the brown haired girl couldn't catch, "I'm sorry what was that Harry?" She then backed away, Harry looked to be getting angry, "He was their friend…"

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione started only to yelp in surprise when Harry screeched at the top of his lungs for the whole forest to hear, his tone angrier than ever before.

" **HE WAS THEIR FRIEND AND HE BETRAYED THEM. EVEN WAS MY GODFATHER I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT PSYCHOPATH.** " He stared deeply into Hermione's eyes, in which the female could see nothing but blood lust.

" **I'M GOING TO FIND HIM, AND WHEN I DO I'M GOING TO KILL HIM.** "

Pansy looked scared, "Uh… I'm going back to the castle. See you all later." And then it was just the trio, one of which was angry and sobbing his eyes out.

Ron took hold of Hermione's forearm gesturing for the path back to the village to allow Harry some alone time.

"Ron. If you go back to the castle tell Ginny what I told you, that I also needed time for myself to process this information."

Ron nodded, "I will mate. I won't give any promises of you coming back to a steaming redhead girl ready to pounce on you haha."

What felt like hours it was only 45 minutes, and so to not deprive his girlfriend of him, Harry got up to head back to the castle.

He was just on the outskirts of the Shrieking Shack when the boy stopped when he saw Professor Lupin walking slowly along the dirt path that was the same way back to Hogwarts, "Professor wait up. Mind if I walk back with you? Talk?"

Lupin wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, "Sure. I don't mind."

They walked back to the castle with Remus being shocked with what Harry was saying.

 **(Will go into this walk back to the castle in Chapters 23 and 24)**

 **Saturday, September 9th, 1993 4:00 PM**

Randorf Ramsey smirked seeing Draco look like he was about to die, the 7th year prefect didn't do a thing to ease Draco's self-centered pain.

Pansy snickered watching the whole thing go down as Draco mumbled incoherent phrases, eyes widened in fear.

Everyone who watched chuckled at the misfortune of Draco huddled up against the lime colored walls pleading for mercy, though there was no death coming for him at the moment.

Blaise chuckled leaning against a wall, "I think we broke the poor bloke Pansy."

The black haired girl chuckled, "Yes, which he so does deserve. I am now not very hurt that we are going to lose the house cup again."

Blaise smirked with a nod of his head, "Yeah. Go Gryffindor." Cheered the 3rd year male pumping a fist in the air, followed by other loyal new friends of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

Pansy raised a goblet in the air toasting with many of them, "To Harry Potter, a new friend, and savior of Hogwarts. **GO GRYFFINDOR.** "

The Slytherin Common Room was never the same after that point. Draco barely had a following anymore by the time the weekend was over, what a ruddy plan he had decided to do just 2 days ago…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 23**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **With 89% of the Slytherin house in support of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy has lost most of his supporters after the disaster of a night that Draco had pulled back on September 7th. They weren't even a month into the school year yet and already Slytherin was made to lose. With Gryffindor now with Slytherin allies will the days at Hogwarts be filled even fewer bullies than before? How will Harry and the gang react to the sudden change? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 22**

 **Wow, 3 chapters in one day, impressive right?**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **The next two chapters will be shorter than usual so expect them out on the same day, no need to worry as the next chapters after will be back to normal length.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 23: A Walk with Lupin: Part 1**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 24: A Walk with Lupin: Part 2**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Harry I understand you wish to protect Ginny from these dementors… But why are you so stubborn about learning the patronus charm? Every time we train you can't hold it for more than a minute before collapsing to your knees in exhaustion. So why the need to use it so badly?"**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 23**


	23. A Walk with Lupin: Part 1

**Short Chapter**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Quidditch Accident arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Harry found out about Sirius Black being his godfather and now wants answers, revenge and information on Black. Just what will the Potter teenager get out of his professor? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 23: A Walk with Lupin:**

 **Part 1**

 **Saturday, September 9th, 1993 11:30 AM**

"And what is that Minerva? What is far worse than him betraying the Potter's loyalty?" Asked Barty Crouch sitting on the loveseat in the corner, confused about something greatly.

Harry listened closely, Invisibility Cloak clutched tightly around him as he listened to Minister of Magic, McGonagall, the bar owner, and Barty Crouch discuss what was happening.

It was then that his head-of-house rocked his world with the next thing she had spoken, "Sure Sirius Black betrayed the loyalty of the Potters, but there is something the boy doesn't know. Black is, and remains to this day, Harry Potter's… Godfather..." The room was filled with shocking gasps, thankfully, because Harry gasped as well.

" **GODFATHER?** " Barty Crouch Sr shouted at the top of his lungs only for the shopkeeper to shush him not wanting her customers to hear what was being said in secret.

Fudge sighed, "Minerva… We must never disclose this to Mr. Potter, who knows what he may try to do. Potter may try to go and murder the man, and though I would oblige that he do so, I'd rather the dementors perform the kiss on the illusive man." He stated sternly.

The anger in Harry was rising faster and faster, lightheadedness taking control over him which made the boy retreat to a secluded area in the middle of the woods to vent.

After Hermione, Ron and Pansy found him in in a sobbing state they all left him to brood until he left for the castle and eventually ran into Professor Lupin, who was at the moment walking slowly along the dirt path back to Hogwarts, "Professor wait up. Mind if I walk back with you? Talk?"

Lupin wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, "Sure. I don't mind."

They walked with Harry asking questions about his father smiling happily with each answer Lupin gave him.

"How did he and mom fall in love?" Lupin snickered knowingly, Harry was almost like his father for dating a redhead, "Well it took until their 6th year in order to finally start going out. You see, your mother detested your father's very being up until Snape called your dear mother a mudblood their 3rd year, which drove her towards your father, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and I."

Harry snapped in his direction, "Sirius Black is a murderer, my parents trusted him… **I HATE THAT MAN.** "

Remus, still not knowing about his old friend's innocence, patted him on the back, "I want to hurt that criminal as much as you do, Harry but with how slippery Black is being I wouldn't dare to guess by the end of the year he'll be long gone." Harry sighed with annoyance.

"Tell me, Ginny, is she treating you well?" Lupin asked toward him in an actual concerned no teasing vibe.

Harry smiled up at his now guardian, "Of course, we're practically inseparable. Neither of us can imagine a life without one another, keeps us happy speculating our life together in the future." Lupin chuckled remembering how much Lily and James loved one another, not as much as Ginny and her prince charming-like hero.

"I want to protect her, hold her, shield that awesome, powerful girl from harm from anything. I love her more than life itself." Harry informed Lupin in which that confirmed his thoughts on the matter that James and Lily are nothing compared to Harry and Ginny.

Lupin and Harry walked by a group of gazing bison that one wizard family is taking care of a mile away from Hogwarts, and were fortunate enough to not have to smell this animal all the way over there.

Harry brandished the wand out from his coat pocket, "Expecto Patronum." He said lowly trying to master the technique but just couldn't do it as the once perfect memory wasn't showing itself as of yet.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor watched with a curious eye on Harry's progress and by the end of the countryside, both men were walking back into familiar grounds, still yet to be close to Hogwarts.

"Expecto Patronum." A silver mist spewed from the tip of the wand like a little rain drizzle and Lupin was impressed with that at the most. After a minute it dropped, Harry panting for air.

Turning to the student Lupin grasped both of his shoulders, gripping them to fully stop Harry in his tracks, "Harry I understand you wish to protect Ginny from these dementors… But why are you so stubborn about learning the patronus charm? Every time we train you can't hold it for more than a minute before collapsing to your knees in exhaustion. So why the need to use it so badly?"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 24**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **Harry and Remus continue their walk back to the castle and when they get back Harry is surprised to find Ginny waiting for them at the Covered Bridge courtyard looking furious. Just what will be said? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 23**

 **Wow, 3 chapters in one day, impressive right?**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 24: A Walk with Lupin: Part 2**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 25: The Quidditch Accident: Part 1**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Well well well. Harry looks like your redhead is waiting for you, and boy does she look knocked. I will leave you to this alone. See you in around or in class. But if you die, please, no haunting me."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 24**


	24. A Walk with Lupin: Part 2

**Also a short chapter.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Quidditch Accident arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Hogwarts could wait because Harry needed answers, and for someone to talk to on the way back to the school. While walking, Lupin was met by Harry and began talking for what seemed like forever. Finally, as they both approach the Covered Bridge will Harry be satisfied with everything Lupin has said to him? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 24: A Walk with Lupin:**

 **Part 2**

 **Saturday, September 9th, 1993 1:00 PM**

"Expecto Patronum." He said lowly trying to master the technique but just couldn't do it as the once perfect memory wasn't showing itself as of yet.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor watched with a curious eye on Harry's progress and by the end of the countryside, both men were walking back into familiar grounds, still yet to be close to Hogwarts.

"Expecto Patronum." A silver mist spewed from the tip of the wand like a little rain drizzle and Lupin was impressed with that at the most. After a minute it dropped, Harry panting for air.

Turning to the student Lupin grasped both of his shoulders, gripping them to fully stop Harry in his tracks, "Harry I understand you wish to protect Ginny from these dementors… But why are you so stubborn about learning the patronus charm? Every time we train you can't hold it for more than a minute before collapsing to your knees in exhaustion. So why the need to use it so badly?"

Harry's answer was immediate, "Dementors, so cold and terrifying. Protecting myself and my friends is my top priority, above even Sirius Black threat." Intently looking up at his professor with an expression that told the older man how serious the teenager is.

Lupin shook his head, "You are in every way like Sirius almost. Back during our days at Hogwarts always wanting to protect the ones that he, of course, cared about…" Said the reminiscing professor.

They soon got up again heading for the castle continuing to talk…

"You are really brave Harry, just wanted you to know that fact." He smiled.

Harry gladly smiled back up at him proud to be called brave.

 **Saturday, September 9th, 1993 2:00 PM**

" **HARRY JAMES POTTER.** " Came a scream from just up ahead, "Ginny…" Harry said fidgeting with his hands seeing how furious is girlfriend looked leaning against the final wall on the Covered Bridge glaring at the approaching boyfriend of hers.

Harry nervously walked up to her, her eyes in slits looking up at him gnawing a piece of her hair stressfully.

Lupin pat Harry on the back encouragingly, "Good luck kiddo. In no way am I getting involved in a redhead's conversation with her man." Winking at Ginny, who calmed down a bit to smile widely at her teacher, though then turned back to Harry giving him the look.

"I was worried about you, babe. Pansy was the only brave one out of the three to explain to me that **YOU SNUCK INTO A PRIVATE MEETING WITH THE MINISTER. HARRY DON'T DO THAT AGAIN PLEASE.** " This time pounding her fists on his chest burying her head against the hard chest of Harry's.

Harry smiled sadly, "I'm sorry for worrying you, Gin. I just couldn't help it." Ginny sighed angrily, speaking through gritted teeth, "Never. Ever. Do that again unless it's something you need to do got that hun?" Harry nodded.

"I'm just afraid if I get caught you may leave me…" A horrifying gasp reverberated around the air from said girl, " **WHY WOULD I EVER LEAVE YOU, HARRY? YOU ARE THE ONLY BOY I WILL EVER CARE ABOUT WITH ALL MY HEART. YOU MAKE ME COMPLETE DON'T YOU EVER THINK I'D LEAVE YOU FOR SOMEONE ELSE.** "

Harry fell on his bottom chuckling, "Sorry my love. How about we go back to the Common Room to settle down before dinner, please?" Harry pleaded hoping not to get yelled at again by the girl of his dreams, Ginny giggled noticing his pleading.

"I can never stay mad at you for long Harry. You are just too gosh darn adorable to stay mad at." Snaking her arms around his neck giving him a passionate kiss.

They pulled back after it started getting a little too rough, "Just promise me, Harry, that you'll try and stop eavesdropping?"

The grin that melts her heart found its way on his face, "I can promise that… Hopefully haha." Ginny gave him a snarky grin before taking his hand walking back to the Common Room, the girl leaning her head down on Harry's shoulder.

They walked back silently, only listening to the sounds of their feet moving on the floor. Literally, the two of them passed no one in the corridors, surprisingly. As they got up to the entrance to the Common Room, Harry kissed her again before turning to the Fat Lady.

"Fortuna Major."

The portrait swung open and they walked in hand in hand to sit on the couch that her boyfriend loved so much.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 25**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **Oliver Wood calls for a last minute training with the Gryffindor Quidditch team before the big game, first one of year, the next day. The Captain is stressed and is showing. Can Ginny and Ron give their captain confidence? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 24**

 **Wow, 3 chapters in one day, impressive right?**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 25: The Quidditch Accident: Part 1**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 26: The Quidditch Accident: Part 2**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Listen up team. Our first Quidditch game is tomorrow and I would like some last minute practice. Ginny and Ron Weasley I would take it you need it the most as our last Quidditch practice a couple days ago after I got back from Hogsmeade left you both exhausted. All right let's train."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 25**


	25. Harry and Ginny: Pure True Love

**Edited 5-21-2020**

 **The last three chapters of this arc will seem very strange to you I can bet that. There will be no spoilers, except for small quick peek into it in Chapter 29.**

 **Chapters 33-35 are going to be crazy weird.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the three chapters I uploaded the other day and now we are at the big Quidditch game, though that happens next chapter with this chapter being a last-minute Quidditch practice for the Gryffindor team.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

 **Let's get this to 30,000 views.**

 **Let's a go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Quidditch Accident arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: The visit to Hogsmeade turned sour, though for Harry, after the son of the Potter's eavesdropped on a secret meeting involving a discussion on Sirius Black which made Harry want vengeance for what Sirius Black was convicted for. Will Harry Potter get his revenge to avenge his parents? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 25: The Quidditch Accident:**

 **Part 1**

 **Monday, September 11th, 1993 7:00 AM**

Unknown to the rest of Gryffindor tower a certain couple down in the Common Room refused to leave each other last night and slept on the couch after a long makeout session late into the night.

Ginny laid snuggled up into Harry's side with her arm around him, head's leaning against one another. Ginny held a contented smile on her loving face and Harry held just a blank expression having lost the smile about 2 hours into their sleep. Ginny sighed happily, still yet to awake.

Ron already knew of these little escapades into the Common Room which would happen a few times, only 2 so far, the 3rd time being now and he wasn't going to be too upset.

Harry was having a pleasant dream, again with him and Ginny being married later down the line while Ginny just slept a dreamless sleep.

Harry smiled more in his sleep taking a huge whiff in of Ginny's wonderful fragrance from her red hair.

He was about to take another whiff when Ginny responded with a hand over his mouth and nose, "Ok that is getting bloody annoying Harry." She giggled seeing him pout, "What? I just like the smell of your hair it is very amazing." He sighed as his green eyes Ginny loves so much opened.

They shared a longing look staring into each other's eyes like they have done before on countless occasions.

Ginny reached up to grab his arm only to feel a tingling, ticklish sensation at touching his arm, that is a first.

They shared another look before reaching up to engage in a passionate, loving kiss like they haven't done so in forever it felt like. Both had an overwhelming sense to be near one another all of a sudden that they couldn't keep their lips off of each other until a forced cough made the two separate.

Ron stood on the landing outside the boy's 3rd-year dorms which had a section being able to view the whole common room, "Might want to tell you both to get ready for breakfast…" He said trailing off before walking back into the dorms shaking his head but smiling about Harry being his brother-in-law in the far future.

Ginny ran a hand over Harry's covered chest, "We'll continue this later sweetums." She winked.

Harry chuckled before grabbing her wrist and she looked back at him, eyebrow raised in questioning, "You know, for a 2nd year, you behave like a 5th-7th year." He grinned happily that she didn't take that as an offense.

Ginny giggled, "I just have a wonderful man in my life to make me mature faster than usual." She shrugged before it seemed like she jumped up the flight of stairs to the 2nd year dorms for the girls.

Harry chuckled loving anything to do with her, despite being gentlemen enough to not get 100% intimate. No, Harry knew he would get in huge trouble and he is too much of a gentleman to do it. They need to be much older to do so, which he gave a sigh of relief about thanking Merlin that he and Ginny both agreed to not do anything drastic until they left Hogwarts.

Stretching up off the couch the boy went to go get dressed for the day, breakfast was soon and he was hungry.

 **Monday, September 11th, 1993 4:00 PM**

Trailing through the corridors was professor Dumbledore eyeing the tapestry's, paintings, windows, portraits, etc. A small smile adorned his face as the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts never really got to walk around much these days.

He stopped at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom letting nostalgia-like feelings envelop him. It had been so long since teaching the reckless student Newt Scamander, who had helped in somewhat defeating Gellert Grindelwald, before Voldemort, had been a dark wizard himself.

' _Such troublesome times nowadays couldn't have been compared to back then…_ ' He sighed sadly having not seen Scamander in many, many years due to the boy having gone off the grid.

He remembered hearing about the travesty of some of the magical animals the boy kept around had been running amuck around the American city known as New York City or known as well, Manhattan. The American Ministry of Magic was in a busy panic.

Dumbledore chuckled remembering those times, "Newt was a bright young man…"

He passed through the classroom looking at everything the man could remember, even the banister, the very same banister that he slid down almost every day when starting class to amuse his darling students.

The desk looked the same if memory serves him right then it could have the plant Dew Mintle gave him back during her 4th year when Dumbledore taught in this classroom. It brought a sad smile to his face though the plant was long dead after having been forgotten.

"Headmaster?" Said the current professor Remus Lupin, "I wasn't aware you were coming by." He smiled, "Something I can do for you, Albus?" Asked the green suited man wiping his face off using a moss-colored wet rag.

The dear headmaster only chuckled, "Oh, nothing professor. I am just remembering fond illicit memories I sometimes refuse to remember." Said the headmaster with a past tense grim tone.

Lupin nodded before turning back into his office for some sleep leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts.

Meanwhile, the Gryffindor Common Room was abustle with traffic as many people were getting ready for dinner except for some people who didn't find it that big of a deal to be rushing to get ready for dinner.

Harry and Ginny sat over in the corner on the far couch next to the window laughing and giggling at one another, joking, getting to know each other, and some more talking.

Romilda Vane snickered out of view of everyone as she held a love potion for Harry and Ginny.

 _Michael Corner walked up to her in the hall after lunch handing her the two potions as promised, "Here. Harry will fall for you, and Ginny for me. It is a win-win. I can those two can come up with something on why they broke up." Smirked the curly-haired black-haired boy._

 _Romilda grinned, "Excellent. This love potion can't possibly fail. Will we still allow them to be friends with each other?" She asked while losing the grin to be replaced with a look of concern._

 _Michael nodded his head, "Yes, of course, we will. I mean her family is kind of his family, but those two don't belong together. She is his best friend's sister." Trying to reason why they shouldn't be together._

They had mixed the potions together to have the potions be assigned to whose face the tokin should burst into. Romilda quietly snickered seeing the book she had known they always like to see laying in Ginny's lap. The first page would spew the toxin on them, a note was ready in her hand for Michael just incase their plan succeeds.

She gasped as they opened the front page and out spewed the pink toxin-like gas, which both started to breathe in.

Harry shook his head as he stared at Romilda for a second, ' _Why am I having feelings for her?_ '

Ginny looked widely around the room, ' _Where is Michael? I need to tell him how much I love… Harry._ ' She smiled. Harry was still staring at Romilda in confusion, ' _I need to tell her how much I love he… Ginny._ '

Romilda grinned as she walked over, "So Harry wanna go down to the Black Lake and snog daylights out or us?" Next thing she knew was that both he and Ginny sneezed and the gas spewed out of them before vanishing from existence.

Romilda shrugged, "So what is your answer Harry?"

" **YOU. DAUGHTER. OF. A. WHORE.** " Screamed Ginny, scolding herself for knowing such a word already, " **HOW COULD YOU TRY TO INTOXICATE HARRY AND I WITH LOVE POTION? I WAS THINKING OF BLOODY MICHAEL CORNER FOR A SPLIT SECOND AND BY HARRY LOOKING AT YOU, I KNEW IT WAS YOU WHO DID IT.** " Her wand was in her hand spiking Romilda wit has much of her bat bogeys as possible.

"Romilda, I demand you send that note you have in your hand, to Michael so he can have a face full as well," Ginny said with a tone that sounded sinister. Romilda shook her head stubbornly. Ginny raised her wand once again only for Romilda to scramble to the owl next to the window, "Michael Corner. Ravenclaw Common Room." She said above a dreadful whisper.

A couple of minutes later, the three of them stood outside the portrait hole, Harry acting like he was into Romilda, to her disappointment.

Michael came walking up the stairs, smiling like a giddy idiot, "There she is. How are you Ginny?" Ginny smiled trying to play along to spring her trap.

"So did you and Harry, unfortunately, break up?" He asked grinning with a shrug. Ginny gave a fake nod, "Hey, uh, Michael what is that behind you?" She asked feeling a fake concern. The unsuspecting Ravenclaw turned to look behind him only to see nothing.

Unfortunately, as he turned back to Ginny, he was on the ground with her wand aiming down at him, and Harry had Romilda with her arms behind her back growling.

"Romilda? Are you playing a joke on me?" He asked a little fearful. Romilda had tears in her damn eyes, "N… No. It didn't work Michael… Our plan backfired for some reason. They were barely in the toxin for 30 seconds before they sneezed it out…" She whimpered.

Michael looked about ready to die as they marched them to Professor Flitwick and McGonagall.

As they got back they sat down on the couch beginning to rub their hands all over each other confessing how much they loved each other and a little yellow spark made a heart around them, though nobody noticed it at all before it vanished, "I love you, I love you, I love you…" They choursed while making out to their heart's content causing everyone to fake puking, though that didn't interrupt them.

Kendall, Neville, Seamus, and Hermione smirked at the couple before walking up the stairs to head for bed.

 **Wednesday, September 13th, 1993 12:00 PM**

Ginny was just leaving Herbology when Oliver Wood was actually walking towards her, a big smile on his face, "Ginny. You are the last one we need. Please, follow me to the pitch for some practice." Ginny smiled happily to follow her captain.

"I wasn't told there was gonna be practice today Wood?" She said looking up at the brown-haired 7th year, who looked down at her in bewilderment, "Well, I told Harry to tell you, except it seems like the message didn't get to you." Ginny shook her head no, rolling her eyes about her boyfriend's forgotten message.

On the way, the duo saw Angel and Kendall talking amongst themselves, "Hey you two. Kendall I haven't seen you in a while." Smiled the redhead. Kendall ran over and hugged her friend, "I missed you, Ginny. We haven't really talked much." They both laughed.

Angel came over and hugged her boyfriend's wonderful sister, and winked, "Ginny. Harry treating you right? I better hope so." She teased sticking her tongue out at the girl she loves like family.

Ginny giggled with a light blush, "Oh, you know Harry. Always noble, modest, and such a wonderful fellow…" Oliver yanked on the girl's arm interrupting them, "I am sorry to interrupt but Ginny we need to get down to the Quidditch Pitch for _practice._ " Emphasizing the last word stressfully.

She felt a stab of guilt for not ending this sooner, "Sorry girls, let's catch up later. Big day tomorrow am I right…?" She then hurried off after her captain mouthing out sorry to the two sisters.

Suddenly, Ginny was so wanting to be near Harry all of a sudden before sprinting down towards the pitch leaving Oliver in her wake looking rather dumbfounded.

Ginny had no idea what came over her, but being near Harry is what her mind was telling her and it kind of freaked her out that this suddenly came into her mind.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore smiled from a balcony of the 2nd floor looking at the girl running, stroking his beard thoughtfully, "Could these mean what I think it means? Have Harry and Ginny achieved… No, no I must be imagining things. She could just miss him dearly after the stressful day of classes." He smiled watching the girlfriend of his secret favorite student run for her life down to the Quidditch Pitch.

Down at the pitch about 7 minutes later, Harry's ears perked up as he heard running footsteps before turning only to be tackled to the ground and kissed hard by Ginny passionately, which he couldn't help but respond too.

When they pulled back, both of them had looks of lonely longing written on their faces, "Missed me that badly huh sweetie?" Ginny nodded fervently, "Uh-huh. Missed you more than anything." She cooed hugging her loving man around the waist, head against his stomach. They both laughed with love.

Oliver soon pulled the two apart with a huge grin on his face, "Ok love birds get into position, or do I need to send you two into the stands?" He grinned seeing them look terrified of having to miss practice so they shook their heads no.

Everyone laughed and soon Oliver blew the whistle for everyone to join around him, mostly it was full of Weasley's, while the only other people were himself, Harry and Angelina.

"Listen up team." The whole team turned towards him, awaiting what he was about to say.

Of course, their captain continued with his speech, "Our first Quidditch game is tomorrow and I would like some last-minute practice." The gang nodded knowing this fact, "Ginny and Ron Weasley I would take it you need it the most as our last Quidditch practice a couple of days ago after I got back from Hogsmeade left you both exhausted." He surmised causing the siblings to blush embarrassed.

Oliver mounted his broom, "All right let's train." Everyone mounted their brooms and began to train.

 **Wednesday, September 13th, 1993 3:00 PM**

Quidditch practice took forever and thankfully it was over, Ginny pulled Harry to the side smashing him against the wall protectively, "Oh, don't give me that look Harry." She snarled at seeing his confused face at her doing this.

"I saw Cho ogling you during practice. So, let's get this over with." Harry grinned putting a hand between their lips, she pouted, " **HEYYYY…** " Hands on her hips in a disapproving fashion. Harry chuckled, "Is this just to show why I should never leave you for anyone?"

Ginny gave a quick nod, "Yes, of course, we belong together. You. Are. Mine." She giggled seeing his face light up, "Yes, and you. Are. Mine. Now let's get this over with." He said removing his hand from his mouth leaning down to kiss her brains out.

Ginny moaned into the kiss, losing herself in this intimate position she had gotten themselves into luckily nothing would happen more than kissing.

The both of them had fantasized about giving each other kisses like this ever since laying their eyes on one another for the very first time back on September 1st, 1991. Ginny, a little differently, just wanted to marry Harry so she can truly be his to give him the family he so desperately wanted. That fangirl crush died the moment they began to exchange letters, a crush turned into a crush on a friend just because he is Harry, her best friend she had gotten to know.

Both of them were so happy that their friendship didn't take long to form into a relationship. Ginny would have scolded herself for years if they had gotten together years from now.

She suddenly gasped mentally at Harry putting his tongue in her mouth, which she responded to with passion. Both of her arms snaked around his neck bringing the male closer, while he did the same around that waist of hers.

It seemed that making out was one of their favorite pastimes, if not caught, making out would turn into full out snogging to the point an older couple would be engaging in more private matters. Again, Ginny moaned into the kiss, enjoying every second of it despite the sweat from the hard practice practically dripping from their hair, Ginny smiled into the kiss feeling the happiest she had ever been in her life and couldn't figure out why.

Harry felt the same way, this feeling of completeness was rather odd to him, though nothing could make him stop kissing the love of his life.

Ginny giggled as they pulled away, "That was wonderful baby…" She said seductively, nibbling his shirt neck. Harry ran a hand through her red locks loving how smooth her hair seemed to be.

They sighed loving the warmth each of them provided.

They knew nothing could ever drive them apart. Not Romilda Vane. Not death. Not a sickness. Not siblings, or parents.

Ginny smiled, "One day I'll be Ginny Potter."

Harry kissed her forehead, "Yes you will honey. I like the sound of my last name with yours." They met eyes, stared into them for awhile before Ginny agreed lovingly nodding, "I know. The day we get married will be one of the best days of my life. I can't imagine a life without my Harry Potter…"

Little did the two love birds know a golden ring surrounded them, golden hearts flying off of it with the letters PTL emblazoned in the invisible golden ring.

They soon began walking back towards the castle hand and hand entertaining one another with stories of their day, to which her boyfriend's day wasn't very eventful and she couldn't help but giggle.

As they reached the Entrance Hall, Ginny reached up planting a small kiss to his lips, "I love you, so much."

She and Harry hugged for what seemed like forever.

Neville walked up to the due and poked Harry on the shoulder, "Hey, mate. I just overheard Seamus talking to Fred and George about a possible crush someone may have on you." Directing his focus onto Ginny, and she looked disgusted.

"Really?" Her voice carrying a tone that wasn't very pleasing or mischievous, "Who, Neville, would have a crush on me? Besides Draco Fucking Malfoy." She added under her breath venomously, Neville heard and shuddered in fear.

"I-I don't know. Fred and George said it was someone in Gryffindor though." Ginny snapped her fingers and thought of who it may be.

Harry laid a hand on his friend's shoulder smiling, "Thanks for the heads up mate."

The 13-year-old Gryffindor screw up grinned, "No problem. I don't want to see my favorite couple get torn apart." He smiled, even more, when Ginny made an awed face.

A small, faint and quite glowing shimmer surrounded the couple, too faint for even Neville to see, and soon vanished and Harry and Ginny grabbed hold of each other's hands while both simultaneously saying, "Mine."

Meanwhile, Snape watched the shadows in awe and shock before putting a hand to his chin in thought, ' _Yes… It may be what I think it means. The Potter boy and Weasley girl have it and will be very happy to learn it… It just needs to be confirmed by other sources about the weird happenings around the two…_ ' Snape then scurried back to the corridor opposite acting like he wasn't spying on the trio outside the Great Hall.

 **Wednesday, September 13th, 1993 5:00 PM**

Angel was down by the lake with her sister, currently in Gryffindor, skipping rocks out over the lake, "Are you ready to cheer on your house tomorrow little sis?" Angel asked before swinging a rock out into the water, hand on her hip in one swift motion.

Kendall smirked, "Gryffindor is going to win. With Harry on our team that is a sweet guarantee," She said throwing the rock from behind her back as it skipped across the Black Lake.

Angel giggled, "I'll be cheering for our friends. Even if they aren't in my house I'll still be cheering for them to the dismay of my fellow Ravenclaws. Cho Chang is trying out to be our seeker, I can't stand her. Why does such a crybaby have a thing for Harry? I have come to realize that she does due to the constant whispering." She said sitting Indian style on the ground not even realizing the biggest opportunity to have Cho get into trouble pass through their mind.

Kendall fleetingly forgot what her wonderful sister had just spoken until the name resurfaced in her head, " _Cho Chang is trying out to be our seeker, I can't stand her. Why does such a crybaby have a thing for Harry? I have come to realize that due to the constant whispering._ "

The young girl stumbled up looking quite happy to her older sister, "Kendall? What's up?" Kendall pointed a finger accusingly at her, " **YOU,** my dear sister, just said Cho Chang, crybaby of the year, has a crush on one of our best friends boyfriend and it didn't cross your mind that we should do something about this before something happens my dear sister?"

Angel made an oh face before making a beeline towards the castle, "Come on sis we need to tell Ginny, now." Kendall smiled knowing things were going to turn out alright if they were getting the most feared girl in Hogwarts involved, an evil smirk gracing her lips thinking of little baby Chang crying her eyes out.

It was almost dinner time when the two girls arrived at the Great Hall, only to overheard Cho Chang talking, "...Perfect plan right? Surely, Ginny Weasley is gonna break up with dreamy, love boat, Harry Potter, and then I'll swing in for the kill. I'll have Potter wrapped around my little finger." She giggled to her friends as Angel and Kendall could only get from the rest of that sentence.

As everyone else came into the Great Hall, Ginny, Kendall, and Harry sat next to each other, and Angel went and sat down next to Luna Lovegood, a dreamy expression on her face as she stared at the ceiling. They all hate quietly, that was until Cho Chang started giggling and started to levitate a box of chocolates towards the Gryffindor table.

With a flick of her wand from under the table, Angel cast a counter curse letting it sit there without Cho Chang noticing it was her, who exchanged a smirk with her sister. Both girls got out there seats and collectively bellowed, " **CAUGHT RED HANDED CHO CHANG.** " Everyone on the Great Hall looked back and forth between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

Cho was wide-eyed, "Piss of Recor. Can't you see Cho has something to do." Said Damien Scondorf, a 6th-year friend of Cho's. Angel rolled her eyes, "Oh, and is that plan… **TO GIVE LOVE POTION CHOCOLATES TO THE EVER SO FAMOUS HARRY POTTER? THAT IS RIGHT. MY SISTER AND I HEARD YOU EARLIER COMING UP WITH A PLAN TO GET HIM TO FALL FOR YOU.** " Nearly shouting at the top of her lungs.

Kendall came over and slapped her across the face, " **WHATCHA GONNA DO CRYBABY? CRY TO MOMMY? WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? THOSE CHOCOLATES WOULDN'T HAVE WORKED ANYWAY SINCE HARRY FREAKIN POTTER IS IN LOVE ALREADY.** "

"Ms. Angel and Kendall Recor… I would advise you to speak about how you know of this fact that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley can't be consumed by another's love?" Nobody had even noticed but Snape had wandered up to the fight scene raising a suspicious eyebrow, "Or perhaps… You are playing with everyone?"

Ginny was practically fuming that Cho Chang would try to do this.

One Gryffindor, at the end of the table, eyed Ginny flirtatiously. Seamus, Fred, and George caught it and gave each other a nod to watch out for the boy setting his sights on the fiery redhead.

Kendall sweetly smiled at her Potions teacher, "Well sir, 2 nights ago, Romilda Vane dosed Harry's potions book with a love potion toxin and Ginny's."

Angel nodded, "You see, Romilda wished to have Harry for herself and to have Ginny fall for Michael Corner, both of whom are mighty jealous of this relationship." Continued the 5th year.

"And when the toxin was sprayed on the two of them, they may have felt slight attractions towards them, but fleeting feelings. The toxin couldn't be held and it stopped. Suddenly, they touched each other's forearms and blushed heavily telling each other how much they love each other… This rather strange as before the other night that didn't happen at all… Well at least not the constant 'I love you's' and shivering touches they were having..." Said, Kendall

Snape held up his hand so he couldn't hear any more of this love babbling explanation, "If what you are telling me is true then this is a rare case of the most refer to it as the purest love of all time. Pure True Love is what is it known as." He exchanged a small smile before letting it fall to his signature scowl.

"...Only people able to achieve such a concept of their love life have been only 3 couples since before your time. The 3rd is couple is recent but you may have not been born as of yet. Anything love related from anyone else can not, and will not work in the slightest."

He began listing out who had had Pure True Love in the last thousand or so years.

 **Years 10 BC to 100 BC Al-Tessime Durnglass and Otoma Waters: Baghdad: Holy Land.**

 **Years 1102-1203 AD Senile Ackasan and Felice Church: Moscow: Russia.**

 **Years 1975-1981 AD James Potter and Lily Evans Potter: Godric's Hollow: England.**

Many gasped at hearing the last couple be named and Snape looked over at Harry who was the most shocked of them all, "As you all may know wizards and witches can live quite a long time. Except… Those with the Pure True Love can live for longer… Shame the others died of their being killed or natural causes that could not be treated back in those days. I expect Harry and Ginny to live until the mid 22nd Century…" He trailed off smirking at the reactions he was receiving from a certain couple.

Ginny was ecstatic and as she looked at Harry all she could see what true love. It was true, nothing could tear them apart… At least she hoped.

"James Potter and Lily Evans Potter fell in love in 1975, however, Pure True Love wasn't attained until 2 years after. And now… A new couple shall be added on to that very same list… How you know if you have Pure True Love is if you feel a tingling sensation, the desire to always be near one another, and feel very protective of the other… In which these two show. It is which the places that are named are where the couples discovered it. Except for the young couple before us… They shared it at Hogwarts when they got together last school year until noticing it now..." Snape said rather plainly.

Before being interrupted again, Snape held up his hand to silence any further questions, "Potter and Weasley's Pure True Love didn't fully manifest until the 11th 2 days ago as you say, however, I saw drips of it last year. The two of them have had fleeting versions of it and know it is out for the world to see." As Snape produced a list of the couples, a new row showcased.

 **Pure True Love Couples:**

 **Years 10 BC to 100 BC Al-Tessime Durnglass and Otoma Waters: Baghdad: Holy Land.**

 **Years 1102-1203 AD Senile Ackasan and Felice Church: Moscow: Russia.**

 **Years 1975-1981 AD James Potter and Lily Evans Potter: Godric's Hollow: England.**

 **Years early 1993-present AD Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley: Hogwarts: Scotland.**

In one swift motion, Cho Chang was on the ground crying for mercy as Ginny marched over to the table giving Cho the worst and first bat bogey hex she has ever felt and hopes to never feel again.

Harry still sat in shock that he and Ginny shared an ancient magical love bond… Even one that his parents had. Harry smiled though knowing if they didn't have it, both would still love each other beyond anything.

Ginny was proving herself to Cho Chang showing how much Harry means to her, and wasn't going to stop until told too as it looked like Snape was enjoying the show.

Soon dinner was over and the Gryffindor Quidditch team hurried up to bed without mingling.

Tomorrow… They have a match to win.

PTL= Pure True Love.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 26**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **The first Quidditch game of the year has come. Oliver, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Angelina take to the pitch to play against Hufflepuff. A massive rainstorm has accumulated above, will this disrupt the game, or is a dark threat lurking nearby? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 25**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? I would love more people to find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 26: The Quidditch Accident: Part 2.**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 27: Ginny's Letter to Fudge.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **POTTER IS AFTER THE SNITCH. WEASLEY BATS THE BLUDGER AWAY FROM THEIR CAPTAIN AND UP, UP, UP GOES POTTER. GO GET THAT SNITCH HARRY. NOW, GINNY WEASLEY RACES UP THE PITCH. SHE SCORES."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 26**


	26. The Quidditch Accident

**Edited 5-25-2020**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that in the last chapter I introduced you to Harry and Ginny's Pure True Love bond. I made it up to show you guys how much they belong together in this story.**

 **What was your favorite part of the last chapter?**

 **In this chapter the first Quidditch Game for Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts begins. What will end up happening do you think? Just wait and see what happens.**

 **This chapter somewhat focuses on Ron and Ginny during the latter half of the chapter.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

 **Let's get this to 30,000 views.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Quidditch Accident arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Harry and Ginny have found out that they possess the ancient magical bond between soul mates known as Pure True Love, the bond between a couple that can never be broken that allows the witch and wizard to feel very, very overprotective, thrive to be near each other and much more. Now, with their future sealed will others stop their petty attempts at breaking them apart? The first Quidditch match of the year starts now. Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 26: The Quidditch Accident:**

 **Part 2**

 **Wednesday, September 13th, 1993 8:30 PM**

" _If what you are telling me is true then this is a rare case of the most refer to it as the purest love of all time. Pure True Love is what is it known as." He exchanged a small smile before letting it fall to his signature scowl._

" _...Only people able to achieve such a concept of their love life have been only 3 couples since before your time. The 3rd couple is recent but you may have not been born as of yet. Anything love related from anyone else can not, and will not work in the slightest."_

" _As you all may know wizards and witches can live quite a long time. Except… Those with the Pure True Love can live for longer… Shame the others died of their being killed or natural causes that could not be treated back in those days. I expect Harry and Ginny to live until the mid 22nd Century…" He trailed off smirking at the reactions he was receiving from a certain couple._

" _James Potter and Lily Evans Potter fell in love in 1975, however, Pure True Love wasn't attained until 2 years after. And now… A new couple shall be added on to that very same list… How you know if you have Pure True Love is if you feel a tingling sensation, the desire to always be near one another, and feel very protective of the other… In which these two show. It is which the places that are named are where the couples discovered it. Except for the young couple before us… They shared it at Hogwarts when they got together last school year until noticing it now..." Snape said rather plainly._

 _Before being interrupted again, Snape held up his hand to silence any further questions, "Potter and Weasley's Pure True Love didn't fully manifest until the 11th 2 days ago as you say, however, I saw drips of it last year. The two of them have had fleeting versions of it and know it is out for the world to see."_

Nothing but beyond happy could be described for the couple that had just been declared by Snape, an inseparable, bound to be in love forever, couple. All of Gryffindor minus Romilda Vane and Dean, who started to come to like Ginny over the last few days, celebrated the announcement.

Fred and George lifted them off the ground placing the couple on their shoulders, " **TO HARRY AND GINNY'S UNBREAKABLE LOVE.** " George said holding a cup of Butterbeer up to Harry, who was on his shoulders who took it happily.

" **TO MY GREATEST, AND ONLY SISTER, IN THE WORLD.** " Fred cheered being identical to his twin giving Ginny a smaller glass of Butterbeer, much to the girl's dissatisfaction.

As the boys bounced the couple up and down a few times on top of their broad shoulders, both boyfriend and girlfriend caught each other's eye and could just feel the love radiate off the other.

Romilda, arms crossed, glaring at the duo on top of the brother's arms, Ginny, catching the stink eye smirking sticking her tongue out, "Face it Romilda. I got to Harry before you ever could haha and I'm not even with him for the fame and money, I am with him for the friendship, love, and commitment." A smug smile adorned her face.

Romilda took out of her wand pointing it at her, "Weasley… I swear, speak about you and Harry one more time and **I'LL BE FORCED TO USE THE KILLING CURSE ON YOU.** "

Silence.

The whole Common Room was dead silent as the curly, black-haired 3rd year glared at everyone staring at her, which was when that the obsessed girl realized what she had done, "Well shit…"

Though not enjoying the party, as it seemed unethical just for the love between his sister and her boyfriend. The rule loving Percy Weasley, Gryffindor head boy, could not however, ignore the fact of what a fellow Gryffindor had just said.

After a couple of seconds of stunned silence, Percy aimed his wand at the offending girl, " **EXPELLIARMUS**." The wand went flying into his palm with the head boy glaring at her, " **MISS. VANE. KINDLY FOLLOW ME TO MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE. NOW.** " Though hesitant to follow, Romilda eyed a piece of broken glass, picked it up and chucked it at Ginny.

Though George was ready, "Wingardium Leviosa." Mere inches from his sister's face, the glass levitated before it being flicked into the sound fire in the fireplace.

Vane didn't know it before it was too late but Percy along with 2 of the highly respected prefects of Gryffindor tackled her to the ground casting a locking spell around the girl's hands, "Come. With. Us. Vane." Spoke Percy venomously, Vane only smirked.

Everyone watched the three march the offensive girl out of the portrait hole before the celebration began again.

 **Wednesday, September 13th, 1993 10:30 PM**

Ginny and Harry were the last ones left in the Common Room, snuggled up together on the couch talking about life and or the Quidditch Match tomorrow.

Right now, Ginny giggled still having not gotten over the fact of her and Harry's Pure True Love, "Harry…" Letting a moan escape from her throat, "I love you, more than life itself. It just feels right… Never leaving one another for the rest of our lives, having no fear of a breakup or cheating." A small smile on that freckled face of Ginny, Harry loved so much.

Kissing her nose getting a little giggle out of her, Harry wrapped both arms around his girlfriend's slender frame.

Though a little young to be thinking about this sort of future the 2nd year girl had to get it off her chest, "Harry love. I want you to know I want to start a family with you after Hogwarts. I just don't want it to be me and you, rather it be me, you, and children. I want us to be great parents…" Tears in the wonderful brown eyes of her.

Harry gave the love of his life a great big smile, "I have no doubt in my mind that we would and about starting a family after Hogwarts I would love that. I would still need time though to figure out the time to propose." A sheepish thought added at the end.

Ginny laughed, "Take all the time you need but not too long. We aren't going to live forever, just until the mid 22nd Century according to Snape." Cuddling closer to her Harry, Ginny sighed with all the love that could come from it.

At this time, Romilda stomped into the Common Room from the portrait hole crying her eyes out, "This is your fault Weasley. Not only am I expelled… But… But… But… **I AM GOING TO AZKABAN FOR THREATENING YOU… THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING IF YOU DIDN'T EGG ME ON YOU FILTHY WHORE**." Lifting up both chained arms revealing a snapped wand.

Gritting her teeth Romilda screamed at the top of those tiny little lungs squished in her dark body, " **I HATE YOU, GINNY WEASLEY, AND YOU TOO, HARRY POTTER. I SWEAR… IF VOLD… VO… IF HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS I WILL BECOME A DEATH EATER, AND HUNT YOU DOWN…** "

Ginny only raised an eyebrow, not at all hurt from what was being said, "Hurry on now Romilda. Azkaban wants its new child to come and play the sanity game." Came the cheery reply from the girl, who was clapping excitedly.

Romilda stomped angrily, "Have a pathetic life you red-haired she-devil." Retorted the black-haired girl marching up the stairs for every belonging that she had brought.

Turning back to the boy on the couch, the redhead grabbed his back and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss ignoring the sounds of the forced coughs from Romilda as the expelled girl made her way toward the portrait hole. Ginny smirked against the kiss, a shiver running down her spine causing a giggle to come out.

Due to this Pure True Love explanation both of them felt more in love than ever before. Both of them felt insane happiness, completion and the feeling to be around one another.

Dumbledore then entered the room looking kindly at the couple making out on the couch, "Ah. Young love." This broke the couple apart almost instantaneously.

Ginny turned around, eyes widened in embarrassment, cheeks red, "P… Professor hi…" Weakly waved the girl.

The headmaster chuckled, "Lemon drop?" The kids shook their heads no thank you, "What a shame. Anyhow, I have something to talk to you both about. Do you know about that room at the top of the dormitories? Locked and unable to be entered through the use of magic?" Eyeing them curiously.

Ginny stared at her boyfriend in confusion before he shrugged, "No… Professor I am not sure we know what you are talking about?" Said Ginny turning back to her headmaster about halfway through the sentence.

Something about the twinkle in his eye sort of excited Ginny as she knew this was good news, "This room is the Pure True Love quarters. Only couples with the Pure True Love may be able to enter. It has only been used once by your father and mother Harry." Smiled the old man at seeing Harry's face light up.

"...Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have both full-heartedly agreed that because of your immense love, you both should share the room. Pack up your things to move in. I expect you both at breakfast tomorrow though." His tone with a bit of mischief that only Ginny was able to catch.

Behind his glasses he winked causing Ginny to grin happily, "Now where were we, babe? I mean before we were told the great news?" Seductively Ginny asked pinning Harry down on the couch catching his lips on her hungrily.

They were at it for another 30 minutes just kissing, gripping each other's hair tightly running their fingers through the fringe lovingly.

Ginny pulled back snuggling up to her future husband, "I… Love… You… Harr bear." Breathlessly giggling at his new nickname that he just stared at her in confusion about.

Harry grinned pulling her closer to his body, "And I love you, Gin bear." Ginny snickered, "Hey… The bear thing is mine." She said nipping at his ear.

"Haha. We should probably go get our stuff to move into our new room. Honestly, we aren't even married yet and were sleeping in the same room." Harry said obviously out of confusion as to why the Weasley's would let them do this.

Looking at the promise ring around her hand made Ginny sigh longingly, "My whole life before I ever met you, I wanted to be Mrs. Ginny Potter, to love and give you a family you were probably longing for. I'm just glad that will happen at least sometime after Hogwarts." Smiled the redheaded 2nd year.

The two of them then got up to move into the room but decided they would do it after the Quidditch match.

They kissed each other goodnight for almost 5 minutes before pulling away.

"Goodnight Mr. Potter. I love you…" She cooed before walking back downstairs to the girl's 2nd-year dormitories.

Harry stared after her, "I love you too, Ms. Weasley. Goodnight." Then the famous slayer of the dark lord went to his dorm to rest up for the big game tomorrow afternoon.

 **Thursday, September 14th, 1993 1:00 PM**

"Are you ready Ginny? Ron?" Oliver Wood asked from up in front next to Harry. Both the Weasley's nodded their heads.

Wood grinned, "Excellent. Grab your brooms. Let us head to the starting position and grab your rain goggles on the way out it is a pretty nasty looking storm out there. Hold fast and keep at it. Let's win this thing." At everyone's nods Oliver looked to Ginny.

He smiled pointing a finger towards her, "Remember Ginny if anything is to happen to your boyfriend you are our reserve Seeker." Ginny nodded smiling widely, excited for her very first Quidditch game.

Harry walked over giving the newcomer a one-armed hug, which she so graciously returned as hard, "Good luck sweetie." Ginny looked into his beautiful green eyes getting lost in them, "Yeah… You to. Try not to end up in the Hospital Wing this time around ok?" Grimacing from when Lockhart had made his arm go boneless last year resulting in going to the Hospital Wing, as well as the last match of the year.

The young Quidditch girl got a grin back, "Hey, you know me. I love that room haha." Ginny smacked him playfully, "Not funny Harry Potter." Though this made both cackle. They embraced for a short passionate kiss before breaking apart, "No, seriously Harry. Good luck."

Opening his mouth to respond, Wood spoke up instead, "Alright team line up."

 **Row 1: Harry and Oliver**

 **Row 2: Fred and George**

 **Row 3: Ginny and Angelina**

 **Row 4: Ron.**

Their numbers were plastered on their chests and back to tell the members apart despite seeing their faces.

 **Oliver: Number 1**

 **Harry: Number 6**

 **Ginny: Number 2**

 **Ron: Number 3**

 **Angelina: Number 4**

 **Fred: Number 7**

 **George: Number 5**

Oliver looked back at his team, grinning when seeing sweat on Ron and Ginny's face, "Young Weasley's nervous?" Eyebrow raised in question.

Ginny shook her head no, "It is just humid in this damn entrance. I would like to get out into the cooling rain." Said the girl pulling down the goggles resting on her head over her eyes.

Ron shivered, "Ginny… How could you be so calm? Mom and dad are in the stands watching?" Ginny smiled sweetly at her prat of a brother, "Oh, I know. Why else would I be so confident and happy about this match? Mom and dad will be watching us." This prompted the Weasley brothers to facepalm feeling like they were around a 5-year-old Ginny again.

Resenting those groans Ginny shot each and every one of her big brothers that were present an icy glare, "Stuff it, boys. Nothing will go wrong during this match. **WE. WILL. WIN.** " Sticking a hand out into the middle for everyone to place.

Oliver was last and as he looked at Harry, Harry stared back with the captain smugly smiling, "Why haven't I made her team captain yet?" Chuckled the brown-haired team captain.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh, maybe because she is loony." Ginny shot him a playful glare, "I heard that Potter, and maybe you are the loony one for falling in love with a dreamer like me." Pointing a thumb at herself in pure confidence.

"I can't help it. I love you." Ginny smiled widely hearing Harry say that loudly in a public area.

Ruining the moment for the couple the hard blared signaling for everyone to exit onto the pitch through the opening.

As they did, the Hufflepuffs on the other side did the exact same boasting like they always do at times when Cedric, their best seeker who was finally able to play came out onto the pitch after everyone getting many excited shouting and gasps in return.

Lee Jordan got on the mic, "Alright let's have a nice clean game everyone…" Madam Hooch tossed the quaffle in the air.

"The quaffle is released **AND THE GAME BEGINS.** " Almost as he had said 'begins' Ginny had scored her first goal shocking many of the spectators, even Lee was having a hard time keeping track, " **THAT IS 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR.** " Though he didn't sound so enthusiastic but shocked.

Ginny grinned widely at having her skills shown, ' _Looks like a few redheads I know will start to be tipped off I snuck into the broom shed back home…_ ' Sang the Weasley daughter in her head.

The game, after 10 minutes of stunned silence, slowly regained control back over the applause and or boos.

Oliver Wood was rather impressed with Ginny's chaser skills and couldn't help but marvel at how she outmaneuvered many of the skilled Hufflepuff chasers, "Well i'll be. Her first game on the pitch and she is a natural. Better have her train twice as hard on those days though." Oliver said to himself before refocusing on the game.

Angelina then soared through the air throwing an arm full of Quaffle at the goalie only for it to be beaten back by the team's first beater, smugly grinning at the African-British female who wasn't having it so she went off after the Quaffle once again in the hands of a Hufflepuff.

Over in the Slytherin section were half and half, mostly cheering, "Pansy who are you cheering most for?" Blaise inquired.

Pansy stopped cheering before turning toward the friend leaning against the wall, who shrugged, "Mostly Harry and Ginny equally." Smiled the change of heart Slytherin female from under her rain hood.

"I see." He grinned watching Ginny fly straight into the air catching the ball firmly before flying at the goal post.

" **GINNY GOES IN… SHE SCORES. THAT IS FORTY POINTS TO ZERO. TO BAD HUFFLEPUFF LOOKS LIKE OLIVER WOOD HAS GOT HIMSELF A TEAM OF PEOPLE WHO KNOW WHAT THEY ARE DOING.** " Ron then scored gaining them five more points getting cheers reverberating around the stadium.

Ginny flew by him bonking the idiot brother of hers on the head giggling as she did so. Fred and George circled him, "Good job brother of mine." Making the youngest brother dizzy, "Bloody hell…" He said shaking his head out of the thoughts he was having.

In the stands, Hermione smiled watching the siblings interact, ' _If only Ron would notice me… I love him…_ _ **WAIT WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?**_ ' Scolding herself, Hermione went back to watching the game with a frown on her face just for the thoughts that had been buzzing through her head.

Suddenly, a white angel popped in on Hermione's right shoulder, "Ask him out girl…" Hermione jumped slightly, "Wha…?"

"Don't listen to little miss white dress over there. Listen to me." Said a Hermione looked alike devil on her left shoulder, "You and Ron? No way. Don't listen to your heart. Listen to your intelligence and marry that instead. Yeah? Yeah?"

Hermione shook her head, "I am going crazy."

"You and us both sister." Said the angel and devil before they disappearing.

"What… The… Fu…" Then the announcer blared cutting her off.

Lee jumped excitedly with the microphone in hand, " **POTTER IS AFTER THE SNITCH.** " The crowd, minus the Hufflepuff's went wild. Angel thrust her fist in the air with a 'Go Potter' sign. Kendall did the same cheering Harry on as the Hufflepuff seeker Cedric Diggory closed in behind, drops of rain causing the Hufflepuff to instinctively close his eyes despite the protective goggles.

" **DIGGORY CLOSES IN ON POTTER. NEARLY THERE…** " Lee shouted in anticipation.

As the Hufflepuff captain, who was a beater, smashed the bludger towards Wood, Fred came in for the save knocking it away. Lee grinned, " **WEASLEY BATS THE BLUDGER AWAY FROM THEIR CAPTAIN.** " Oliver and Fred both high fived one another before Fred went back to beating, Angelina Johnson saving Oliver from another bludger no more than seconds later.

Ginny saw the quaffle tucked under someone's arm and Ginny swooped down and as like it was slow motion, the chaser punched the quaffle out of the male chasers' arms before catching it herself before chucking it into the goal post.

The announcer couldn't sound happier, " **THAT IS 20 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR. THE SCORE IS FIFTY TO TEN.** "

Molly and Arthur who sat in the stands clapped avidly, " **ATTA GIRL. KNOCK 'EM DEAD SWEETHEART.** " Percy rounded on his parents shockingly glaring at the both of them, "Mother. Father. Are you blatantly encouraging Ginny to murder someone?" Percy gawked, never really understanding the metaphorical phrase.

His mother shooed him, "Oh, quiet Percy. Go back to watching the game dear."

The Weasley mother barely had time to turn back around as this time Angelina scored a goal, only for Ginny to catch it and throw it through the right hoop with a lazy, nobody can touch this, sort of throw while inspecting her glove.

The stadium went wild with applause so deafening Harry couldn't hear anything else other than that. Ginny flew at him where they interlocked hands and kissed openly, shocking most but pleasing a great many with their open affection.

Harry smiled as did she as they went their separate ways, something golden snapped into his vision and started to chase the little ball as it climbed into the sky.

Lee chanted out upon seeing Harry go towards the sky, " **AND UP, UP, UP GOES POTTER.** " Everyone in the stadium stared upward as Harry climbed through the air into the sky.

" **GO GET THAT SNITCH HARRY.** " All of the Gryffindor, plus Lee yelled cheering on their favorite seeker.

Several gasps were heard as Ginny pushed through 4 of the players on the opposite team making her way towards the goal post, " **NOW, GINNY WEASLEY RACES UP THE PITCH…** " Their captain went for a block on the left ring leaving the middle open so right as she was face to face with him, she suddenly turned heading to that goal and dropped it in like it was no big deal, " **SHE SCORES.** "

The crowd went wild, all except the Hufflepuffs who just booed. Ginny didn't feel hurt in the slightest for being booed as it being the opposite team just made it amusing.

Meanwhile, up in the stands for visitors, a strange cloaked woman sat nodding every once in awhile while staring at Ginny with the biggest grin on her face, "What talent. The Holyhead Harpies could use her chaser skills… Maybe if I could come to more games to check her out then I'll know for sure." Smiled the middle-aged woman, who happened to be a recruiter for the Holyhead Harpies, the all-female Quidditch team.

Maggie Samps was a little disappointed to learn that Ginny was only a 2nd year. The team could really use her talent.

Arthur grinned watching Harry rise up into the clouds after the elusive golden snitch. Molly smiled widely having never really witnessed their friend who was almost like a son to them play Quidditch before.

The team was continuing to play as Harry inched higher and higher into the rainy, thick cloudy sky.

However, as the Snitch was in close proximity to being grasped by the Seeker, a lightning strike occurred in the distance causing Harry to stop in his tracks as it a shape formed in the clouds of a big, black dog.

Back down in the stadium, Miss Weasley had scored once again when the Snitch came into view, and ice started to creep around it. Ginny's face went pale… It could only mean one thing and was it suddenly chillier than before?

Ice started to creep up the broom handles, rims of their glasses, and the golden metal on their outfits when suddenly a scream was heard and dementors surrounded the stadium heading up into the clouds, "Harry…" Ginny whispered.

While up in the clouds Harry's broom and vision through the goggles began to get icy, "What…?" Then the dementor was in his face and as Harry tried to use the spell to get them away, he fell, everything went black.

As the players looked around a black dot falling through the clouds caught everyone's attention and as it grew closer, many began to scream in terror, Ginny, in shock couldn't even think of moving as she watched her boyfriend plummet from the sky.

Then a thundering voice spoke out over the screams of terror from the crowd, " **ALESTO MOMENTUM.** "

Then a small shockwave erupted into the sky as Professor Lupin stepped onto the pitch casting shockwave after shockwave up into the sky, " **GET AWAY FROM HARRY YOU FILTHY CREATURES.** "

Ginny raced down to the pitch, dismounted her broom, and tried to wake Harry up as he hit the ground with a force less than soft, "Harry baby… Get up…" The stadium went silent as they heard the desperate cries from Ginny, "Please, you have to be alive… Get… Up…" Tears started to form in her eyes as he wasn't moving.

She was relieved though that at least he was breathing. Her moans of sadness made other couples' hearts break at the sight. Angel held a hand to her heart tearing up at the fact that Ginny just **MIGHT** lose her boyfriend if not treated soon as he did hit the ground a little harder than expected thanks to Dumbledore's poor timing.

Madam Pomfrey, along with Arthur, Molly, and Professor McGonagall raced onto the pitch towards her, trying to attempt to pry her off but Ginny wasn't having it and tried to cling to him as best she could.

Some Slytherins still loyal to Draco laughed at this and Pansy Parkinson shot them with a stinging jinx, "You lot keep your fucking mouths shut."

Molly whispered to her daughter in an attempt to get her off of Harry, "Sweetheart. Finish the game. Try to win for Harry, win for your Pure True Love thing, or whatever it is you have." Smiled the mother Weasley.

"But… But Harry needs me mom. I… I can't bear to lose him mom…" Both mother and daughter embraced in a heart-wrenching hug where the smaller girl cried her eyes out, though it only filled up the goggles.

Molly urged her back to the broom, "Go get back on that broom and win for Harry." Ginny stood up before strutting to her broom.

As she got on it the microphone blared with a high pitched warning for the whole Gryffindor team.

" **DIGGORY IS GOING FOR THE SNITCH… IS THIS A WIN FOR HUFFLEPUFF?** " Lee screamed driving Ginny out of her shock before racing after the Snitch.

As Ginny grew closer she had to speed up and as she did so, Cedric's broom was struck by lightning, and then moments later, Ginny's hand wrapped around the Snitch.

" **RESERVE SEEKER, GINNY WEASLEY, HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS…** "

 **Thursday, September 14th, 1993 8:50 PM**

About an hour and a half before curfew a very distraught girlfriend of Harry Potter was wandering through the halls, scared for her life thinking she was almost single just earlier today.

"Damn dementors…" Remembering seeing Harry fall caused the brown-eyed girl to start welling up tears.

Thinking positive thoughts in order to hold back the tears, Ginny remembered something, ' _Dumbledore caught my love… Dumbledore caught him, don't worry Ginny, Harry is just unconscious… Just unconscious…_ ' Ginny tried telling herself out of fear for Harry, laying in a hospital bed leaving her to sob.

Everyone in the hall jumped 15 feet high in the air when Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, cowering in fear of her deadly visage, " **THOSE GOD DAMN DEMENTORS. I FUCKING HATE THEM. THEY SHOULD BE PULLED FROM THIS SCHOOL. WHY NOT? WE NEED AURORS, NOT CREATURES HELLBENT ON SUCKING MY BOYFRIEND'S SOUL OUT…** " The fiery-tempered girl caused some to cower and flee in her presence as she ranted about the security of their school. Some just froze in fear waiting to be pushed down. Luckily, the enraged Weasley female walked around them.

Ginny was nearly halfway through the corridor housing the Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Muggle Studies classrooms when Ron slammed into the wall in front of her after skidding to a halt, "Ginny." He called seeing her, a giant smile spreading on his face, "Hey, sis." He said hugging her tightly in which was returned.

Pulling back Ginny cocked her head to the side with a questioning look, "What's up Ron?"

Suddenly, Fred and George pulled her into a hug, "Hey, don't worry little gin-gin, Harry is alright. Mr. Dementor attractor is awake in his bed if you wish to go see him. Been asking for you, he has."

Ginny blushed, yet her eyes betrayed her as they were lighting up with excitement. Ginny ran towards the Hospital Wing at full speed, but contemplated on if she could get him a singing get well card that could sing Shrilly when opened, but thought about it for a second, "Why would I even do that? Harry probably would just hide that somewhere thinking it is too loud… Or embarrassing. Oh, well."

The petite, athletic 2nd year continued running onward toward her boyfriend lying hurt in the Hospital Wing. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks thinking that she was this close to losing him, thankfully for Dumbledore had saved him from fatally hitting the ground.

Snape was rather pleased with the save as well that Ginny could see when the redhead rushed down to his limp side.

Ginny laughed happily, tears just flowing, heart pumping seeming that Christmas had come early.

After running up the flight of stairs next to the Clock Tower, Ginny rushed into Madam Pomfrey's office, jumped the desk before pushing the two large doors to the medical ward open slowly, there for her eyes to see was Harry looking quite distraught with him holding pieces of the destroyed broom, which he had received at the beginning of term. The Nimbus 2002.

Slowly, heartbroken that Harry's broom had been destroyed, Ginny made her way over to the chair beside the bed, "Hey, honey…" Ginny said sitting down on the side taking his hand in hers.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked calmly after another minute of looking at the shattered pieces of the Nimbus 2002.

Harry sighed sadly, "To be honest Ginny. I have no idea how I feel. The broken broom, dementors attacking me every chance I get, the fear of you being alone if I die is just way too much."

Her anger skyrocketed so quickly, Harry might have been certain she was out to kill little old him, " **HARRY JAMES POTTER. I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH THESE DEMENTORS ATTACKING YOU ALL WILLY NILLY. FRANKLY, IT NEEDS TO STOP RIGHT NOW. LATER, I AM WRITING A DAMN MESSAGE TO THE MINISTER TO REMOVE THESE DEMENTORS FROM THE HOGWARTS GROUNDS.** " Cheeks red, fists clenched, Ginny's teeth were tightly clenched as she expressed her anger over this situation.

Pomfrey opened the door, bewildered about the shouting while Ginny shot her an apologetic look before the matron closed the door.

Ginny slightly pulled the injured Quidditch player into a hug, "I'm so sorry about the game Harry. I would have caught you, but I was too stunned to move. Just seeing you fall… I was just in shock…" She said, voice breaking a little.

Harry reached out placing a warm, loving hand on her cheek. Leaning into its embrace the girl broke down in tears, "I… I almost lost you… I can't bear to not have you in my life… Yo-You are my life almost hehe..." Eyes misty from the tears, red hair falling over her face just adding to the beauty that is Ginny Weasley in Harry's eyes.

Harry smiled a little sadly, "And you are pretty much my life. You were the first-ever person since my parents to show me what it was to feel loved."

Ginny smiled loving and nodded in understanding.

Both boyfriend and girlfriend sighed though Harry's was made with a dejected feeling while Ginny's was of being content.

The glasses-wearing boy looked at his girlfriend with a small frown, "I guess I won't be playing next time." Her brown eyes shot over to him, her look asking the befuddled male if he was serious or not.

Sensing her stare was of confusion, Harry squeezed her gentle hand giving her a wan smile, "No, babe you are playing next game. Why not just buy a better, faster broom? I mean, you are rich beyond relief with your family vault?" Harry silenced her from going any further.

"Which I can't gain access to until I am 17 years old." He stated venomously that this was the law. That little tidbit just left her gawking at that information. Why would it only be available at 17?

Ginny tilted her head to the right looking defeated and saddened, "Well bollocks… Well, Wood would want you to have a broom at least we can't win without our seeker." placing a hand on his cheek Ginny was beginning to reach down for a passionate kiss.

" **OUT.** " Hollered a voice from the office. Madam Pomfrey looked sympathetic now that seeing what had she just interrupted, "I'm sorry Miss. Weasley but visiting hours are over for now. It is getting late. Go back to your Common Room to visit Mr. Potter in the morning alright?" Patting the young girl on the back comfortingly.

Ginny sighed, "Right then." Turning to look at Harry, placing a kiss on top of his head got up from her chair, walked towards the door but stopped to look back at Harry, "Goodnight baby I love you."

Harry smiled at his love, "Love you too. Go on. Don't want to be caught after curfew soon." Ginny giggled before taking her leave.

Madam Pomfrey came over a potion for a nightmare less dream, "Quite a girl you got there Potter. Must love her more than life itself." Poppy snickered administering the potion to her patient.

Harry moaned happily, "Yeah… Means… The world to me. I do love her more than anything…" Then drifted off to sleep.

Pomfrey smiled before leaving for her office, "I swear I should just reserve this bed for Potter, uses it more than anyone else in this castle really…" She sighed locking up the office door to the corridor for the night before going into the bedroom adjacent to her desk for some shut-eye herself.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 27**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **After this strange dementor attack at the Quidditch first game. Ginny along with Ron, Hermione Neville plan to write a letter to the Ministry demanding to remove the dementors as they only have been attacking students. What will be the outcome? Will Fudge break under pressure with the Weasley, Longbottom, and Granger families against the dementor guards? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 26**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? I would love more avid Harry Potter fans to find this story.**

 **Please, check out my crossover story, "Lost Minds." I would greatly appreciate it if you did so. It is one chapter in and is a crossover between two different genres. Dragon Ball Z and The Jungle Book. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 27: Ginny's Letter to Fudge.**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 28: Send an Auror. Dementors Pulled from Hogwarts.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **This… This letter is from G… Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. It seems Harry Potter has been the main target of the dementors, refusing to even find Sirius Black and they are… Asking, no, de… Demanding that the Dementors be immediately pulled from the school to be replaced with an auror… Only 1 auror, one who is highly trained..."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 27**


	27. Ginny's Letter to Fudge

**Edited 5-27-2020**

 **Sorry if this is this a short and confusing chapter, due to it taking place at the ministry, it was pretty challenging to write as I don't really know much about the ministry at all really.**

 **Just enjoy what you got.**

 **This chapter has nothing to do at Hogwarts but with the Ministry of Magic having to deal with loads of stuff or whatever counts as loads of it.**

 **The only thing to even do with Hogwarts is the letter Ginny has sent.**

 **Do you hate Rita Skeeter? Well, do you? Well something will happen to her that keeps her from writing harmful articles as she does in the movie and book, as well as other fanfics I've read. Enjoy.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

 **Let's get this to 5,000 views.**

 **Let's a go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Quidditch Accident arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Angered by the actions of the dementors, Ginny writes a letter addressed to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Amelia Bones is curious, yet a little frightened by what Ginny says. Will the Minister of Magic break under the pressure and follow a ministry worker's daughter's command? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 27: Ginny's Letter to Fudge**

 **Sunday, September 17th, 1993 2:00 PM**

' _Dear Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic of Great Britain_

 _ **MY NAME IS GINNY WEASLEY. I DEMAND YOU PULL THESE ACCURSED CREATURES FROM HOGWARTS NOW OR I'LL BE FORCED TO COME DOWN THERE AND DO IT MYSELF YOU BOWLER HAT BUFFOON.**_

 _Just last Thursday, my boyfriend and a friend to the others helping me write this letter,_ _ **HARRY POTTER,**_ _was playing Quidditch when those filthy, black-cloaked demons attacked him for no reason at all other than to almost ending his life._

 _ **IF YOU DON'T PULL THESE DEMENTORS OUT OF HOGWARTS I'LL… I'LL…**_ _Well, you best pray you keep one eye open at night. No, I won't kill you or harm you. Just scare you,_ _ **GOT IT? JUST SEND A AUROR FOR MERLIN'S SAKE.**_

 _Sincerely_

 _Ginny Weasley_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Ron Weasley '_

Amelia Bones could not believe what she was reading. A student? A Hogwarts student no more than in her 2nd year was demanding the protection against Sirius Black be taken from the school? Well, I'll be darned…" Then she was interrupted.

"Howdy do Amelia. What a fine day isn't it? What do you have there?" A man asked walking passed her only to stop for a little chat.

Amelia grasped the note then turned to the middle-aged man, "Umm it is from your daughter Arthur. A letter to the minister." She astonishingly said.

Arthur held out a hand for the note and she gave him it, his face paled, "Right then… My daughter is scary at times but this… This is something I can not handle as it has something to do with Harry then I refuse to get involved in telling her no." He chuckled before heading off to the department that he works in.

There was an uproar in the main courtyard as a family of 3 came through the floo network up to an auror by the name of Frederick Wollop. A woman, 40 years old, scarred and clothes ripped climbed her way off the ground by grasping the auror, "G… G… G…" Wollop helped her up where the poor thing collapsed from shock.

The two children with her screamed. Wollop raced off to the ST. Mungos, carrying the new arrival and both children hot on his heels.

This was outrageous. Mad-Eye Moody stood in the courtyard watching this all go down, "Damn near impossible to catch this new rise of idiots who have taken the void left by the dark lord. Curse those fools who follow this new order." Grumbled the man downing a can of butterbeer not even bothering to set it down nicely as it clanged onto the silver table with a bang causing a few to turn toward him.

" **WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT**?" Snarled Mad-Eye casting a glance at many of them only for everyone to scamper away in fear.

Eyeing the piece of parchment in his hand with disgust, Alastor Moody really wished he could just go and murder Rita Skeeter for her actions as the blond man knew this wasn't going to going to go down well.

 _The self-acclaimed new crime syndicate known as the Cult of Gangus are claiming to be so high and mighty, it is no wonder why they_ _ **HAVEN'T**_ _even shown their faces to the public at all._

 _Must be death eaters and are scared about being put in Azkaban, pussies I would call them. Nothing more than no good scum who hide from others as they are cowards…-_ Mad-Eye stopped reading it at that exact moment angered with the shenanigans of this horrible Daily Prophet writer.

Rita Skeeter soon walked by him, smirking when seeing the paper with her article on the headline, "Enjoy the news Alastor?" Moody growled, his magical eye snapping in the direction of her, "I'm warning you woman. Get out of my face before I make you regret it." Teeth bared in a fashion suitable for a wild animal. Rita was taken aback but reluctantly walked away.

Moody went back to trying to do what he was doing before.

 **Tuesday, September 19th, 1993 10:00 AM**

Fudge was tired, aggravated, and sore. Never before had he been hounded by reporters about the usefulness of Dementors at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so what if they impose a demoralizing presence? Fudge has given the answer time and time again.

' _The dementors are for the safety of the Hogwarts students. Sirius Black is a real threat, one not to be trifled with I dare say…_ '

Gustove Irench strode passed, "Where are you off to my good man?" Asked the minister looking at the security head concerned. Gustove glared at the minister as usual for the last 2 years, "To see my wife who is giving birth in ST Mungo's." Fudge was taken aback by his tone as he stood in the main room of the ministry.

"Minister Fudge. I have heard your statement to the press about the dementors. You are disillusioned minister. Have you not heard what happened just this last Thursday at Hogwarts and on September 1st aboard the Hogwarts Express?" Asked a conniving Rita Skeeter, a little mischievous of the harmful articles she can write.

Fudge turned to her looking very dumbfounded, "Ms. Skeeter what is it you are talking about? Incidents with dementors? I think that highly improbable. Now, good day…" Suddenly the man was pushed slightly.

Albert Guston, an auror, stood before the minister looking quite menacing at he poked the minister repeatedly, "You goddamn ignorant man. You don't realize that the dementors are attacking students for doing nothing wrong? On the ride to Hogwarts, one stopped the Hogwarts Express and attacked Harry Potter, wasn't even provoked." Then the auror walked passed towards his office on the 12th floor where the auror office was located.

Rita giggled as she left the main entrance hall towards the floo network to head home to write her article about these attacks.

Fudge sighed as many people bustled about with reports, visits, etc. Arthur Weasley was nearby, marveling over muggle related items, though stopped when seeing the minister just inches away, glaring disapprovingly at the head of the magical world teeth grit. Fudge was now getting uncomfortable with many glares and sneers being thrown at him, "What has gotten into people today?

"...Worst day of my life…" Said a beautiful young woman crying against the wall being comforted by Alessia Dumbell, "My boyfriend cheated on me…" Is what the minister heard from the secretary of the misuse of muggle items. When noticing the blond man the women glared at him, "Get lost Fudge." Said Dumbell, "This doesn't concern you."

Taken aback, Fudge was about to retort when the 30-year-old woman glared at him with an even harder piercing stare, "Get the fuck out of my sight you pathetic waste of space. You don't know how to govern properly." Again this shocked the man, but he did better than question it as he stalked off towards his office.

Arthur Weasley, sitting in his office, looked at the note that Amelia Bones had given him for review as it is his own daughter who had sent this and was concerned or not about if she should have said all of this instead of nicely asking. Oh, well. It's Ginny, the stubborn, strong-willed, overprotective daughter of his and Molly's.

Arthur thought on it and sighed sadly, "I mean… I agree… But." Then the thinking man was interrupted when Mrs. Bones walked back into the room for the note, "Arthur." She spoke nicely, "Shall I give the note to the minister?" She smiled, hands over her chest nervously.

The Weasley father grinned, "Sure. I don't mind. I can't wait to see how fast he cracks after seeing this note from my daughter hehehe." Face in his hands groaning hoping for once something would go right with his family and not get into trouble with the ministry, even though they haven't ever before.

Amelia took the note from him turning on her heel out of the small office briskly.

As she entered Fudge's office the window was covered in unopened howlers wanting entrance, "Yes?" His voice sounded distant. Amelia Bones shook her head, "Have you not heard about this letter addressed to you? This is why you are getting hate mail and pressure on the dementors." Explained the smart woman able to outsmart Fudge at times.

Fudge turned around in the chair he sat upon, "Letter?" He asked. Raising an eyebrow the middle-aged man took a gander at it, "From who Amelia?" Taking the letter from her grasp to see the stamp of Hogwarts on the sealing of it.

Spectacles falling off of her face just about from the shaking, she replied with something that made Fudge look up at her with concern, "This… This letter is from G… Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. It seems Harry Potter has been the main target of the dementors, refusing to even find Sirius Black and they are… Asking, no, de… Demanding that the Dementors be immediately pulled from the school to be replaced with an auror… Only 1 auror, one who is highly trained..." Trailing off knowing of whom Ginny meant.

Fudge spat out the contents of his coffee against the window dumbfounded, "I'll… Look into it Amelia. I'll look into it. Give me until tomorrow…" Voice trembling in a tone of fear taking residence.

A cold chill crossed him just thinking of the wrath Ginny Weasley could pull if this act isn't passed by him…

Meanwhile, as Rita flooed into her small home on the edge of Cambridge, she sighed never really liking the quiet life but with how she acted no man would ever take her.

A quill floated in the air near the desk she used to write all the acclaimed papers for the Daily Prophet on. Sighing, Rita smirked to herself having the perfect idea to write an article twisting the truth about what happened at the Quidditch game at Hogwarts.

Rita began to write:

' _Harry Potter, the boy who lived, conqueror of the dark lord, ladies man and troublemaker called the Dementors to him on that dreadful, depressive rainy September afternoon. Ginny Weasley, supposed girlfriend of Mr. Potter, who we all assume is only with him for the money, wrote a fake angry letter to our minister saying to get Dementors away from Hogwarts._

 _Is she telling the truth? No, I think Miss. Weasley wants more, more to try to suck out other student's souls so she may have Mr. Potter all to herself. Ms. Weasley may be very afraid of possibly losing Mr. Attention Seeker._

 _Hermione Granger has an eye on him, an 'I want you' sort of impression and I think Ginny Weasley has some competition she wants to dispose of rather quickly..._

 _Just who will gain young Potters heart and fortune in the end I wonder?_ '

The misleading author failed to even realize that there was someone watching her, angry with her, fed up with the lies this woman seemed to thrive upon within the lines of the fake news articles.

It was time to break the silence, "Hello Rita." The blond woman jumped about 14 inches in the air. This unknown man was sitting himself down in the corner, a dark part of the room where the figures face was shrouded in darkness, "I've been waiting for you, all day, in fact. Your time has come. Your last brutal article bashing others was too much for the Gangus family." The figure pulled out his wand.

Sweating, Rita, the Daily Prophet liar, backed against the wall attempting at anything to escape this man, "Wait… Wait. What does the Gangus family have to do with this visit? Did they hire you to silence me?" Her voice quivered in fear, glasses slack on her face.

A dark chuckle came from the kitchen, a woman, "Oh, Rita you fool. Your pompous articles just need to be put to an end. The Gangus family doesn't take too kindly to being bashed, even in written form." This hooded woman pulled out her wand mere seconds after the other one.

The man stood up, "We are a cult." Continuing where the boss man left off, "We are the Cult of Gangus, you disrespected our leader, and you must be silenced." Sneered the lady.

Tears were evident in the seemingly fearful writer, "Ha ha ha just end it Vicky. She is crying." Cried the figure in the corner laughing.

The woman pulled off her hood smirking at how Rita seemed to know who she was. A scar ran across the purple-haired woman's forehead passed her eye, "Victoria Stroade…"

Closing her eyes, Victoria sucked in a big heaping gulp of fresh air, "Yes. Hello there." Victoria raised the offending wand towards the horrid, lying writer.

A smirk etched on the face of the figure in the corner, "Enough of this. End this already Victoria." Ordered the man.

The woman pointed the wand at Rita, "Sure thing Stonetooth. I'll make it slow and painless..." Tongue wiping across her lips anticipating the moment.

Rita snapped her head in the direction of the man, know bathed in the light from the sunroof, "Stonetooth? You mean… **YOU MEAN RICHARD GANGUS…? SUPPORTER OF YOU-KNOW-WHO?** " Screamed the uncaring woman.

Stonetooth shrugged, arms out in the air, "What can I say? I am a man of business. We never let our mark get away from us. Yes, I may be a supporter. However, we are no death eater." Stonetooth turned away, throwing a gesture at Victoria.

This was her chance. Rita tried to run to the floo network.

Suddenly, every floo network in the house combusted. Stonetooth looked at his target, amused as she seemed to be pleading for mercy, "No please… I'll stop writing those articles… I'll stop..." Scooter closer to an unwarded apparition point.

Gangus just darkly chuckles noticing the attempt of escape, "There is no escape. My cult never goes away empty-handed, we shall bring back your head… As a trophy, mounted on my bedroom mantle like the animal you are." Arms crossed with a giant katana in one hand.

The room was then bathed in green light. Victoria laughed as she said the curse.

" **AVADA KEDAVRA.** "

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 28**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **With many other issues to deal with in the hard life as the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones just dropped a bombshell on him as a Hogwarts Second Year is demanding the protection of Hogwarts be expelled. What will Fudge choose? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 27**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? I would love more avid Harry Potter lovers to find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 28: Send an Auror. Dementors Pulled from Hogwarts.**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 29: Ginny and the Mirror of Erised.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Miss Weasley's demand has been heard loud and clear. Dementors will be expelled from Hogwarts for their reckless actions, and be replaced with a competent, properly skilled auror."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 28**


	28. Dementors pulled from Hogwarts

**Oh, ladies and gentlemen are you in for a rough, but exciting start to this chapter. You'll find out how the Cult of Gangus was created in a short scene but will have to ultimately wait until NEXT chapter. Oh my god. Plus at the start of this chapter will open with a small, but an exciting skirmish with some Aurors.**

 **Please follow and favorite if you'd like. Next chapter will leave you guessing on how this arc will end, plus leave you hopefully confused.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

 **Let's get this to 5,000 views.**

 **Let's a go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Quidditch Accident arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Due to the attack on the Quidditch Match almost resulting in young Harry Potter's life, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville took the liberty in writing a note to their so 'wonderful' minister of magic to remove dementors from the school grounds. Will Fudge give in? And who are the Cult of Gangus? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 28: Ginny's Letter to Fudge**

 **Tuesday, September 19th, 1993 10:00 AM**

" _Sure thing Stonetooth. I'll make it slow and painless..." Tongue wiping across her lips anticipating the moment._

 _Rita snapped her head in the direction of the man, now bathed in the light from the sunroof, "Stonetooth? You mean…_ _ **YOU MEAN RICHARD GANGUS…? SUPPORTER OF YOU-KNOW-WHO?**_ " _Screamed the uncaring woman._

 _Stonetooth shrugged, arms out in the air, "What can I say? I am a man of business. We never let our mark get away, and yes, I may be a supporter. However, were no death eater." Stonetooth turned away, throwing a gesture at Victoria._

 _This was her chance. Rita tried to run to the floo network._

 _Suddenly, every floo network in the house combusted. Stonetooth looked at his target, amused as she seemed to be pleading for mercy, "No please… I'll stop writing those articles… I'll stop..." Scooting closer to an unwarded apparition point._

 _Gangus just darkly chuckles noticing the attempt of escape, "There is no escape. My cult never goes away empty-handed, we shall bring back your head… As a trophy, mounted on my bedroom mantle like the animal you are." Arms crossed with a giant katana in one hand._

 _The room was then colored in a green light. Victoria laughed as she said the curse._

" _ **AVADA KEDAVRA.**_ "

Rita's body fell limp against the wall and slid down to where her cold, lifeless hand touched the grate of the floo network. Gangus smirked, "Well done Vicky, dispose of the body. We shan't leave any evidence for the damn Aurors to find." He crossed his arms, a smirk as visible in the darkness.

"Too damn late Richard Gangus. The Aurors are on there way." Said a man from the exterior floo network.

Gangus groaned turning to the taller man, "Will I ever be rid of your presence? It seems like everywhere I go you are just a step behind me." The man stepped in the light revealing the head auror Bara Ross. Gangus swiftly took out his wand, as did Bara.

"Ah." Gangus grinned, "Do we have ourselves in a bit of standoff, my good man? The Cult of Gangus always win the standoffs presented to them. Don't you remember the Cambridge massacre of 1899? 15 aurors didn't even stand a chance against my grandfather Ricky "Bloodtooth" Gangus." The smirk widening revealing the scar that ran up the man's cheek and over the top of his head just out of sight.

Ross grunted, "Back then the Ministry sent 15, inexperienced, new to the field aurors to deal with your grandfather, and I'd say history is a bit mucked up as I dare say your grandfather didn't escape unscathed. Isabella Rodgori managed to slice off his left arm before her death." Ross shot back with a growl.

" _ **HAHAHA HAHAHA.**_ _What kind of aurors are you? Best of the best of 1899?_ _ **WHAT WAS MINISTER DAMON THINKING HAHAHA HAHAHA.**_ " _Just then a sharp pain shot through him as his left arm went numb, no, not numb. The feeling was indescribable._

 _An auror of 2 days, Isabella Rodgori stood up, staggering a little with her eyes narrowed, "An arm for a leg…" Ironic as her left leg was bleeding badly. Ricky stared her down with murderous intent, veins visible in the eyes of a mad man._

" _I'll make your death quick, don't want the ministry to find out I have plans in making a cult, a cult that will bring order to things the ministry can not._ _ **THE CULT OF GANGUS WILL RISE. I SWEAR IT. IT WILL GO ON FOR GENERATIONS…**_ " _Isabella tiredly grinned, "You… And one… Army." Her vision was getting warped as the blood seeping from the wound finally caught up to the 32-year-old witch._

 _Gangus grinned, "Nightie night scum._ _ **SKULLUS INCARNUS.**_ " _Isabella's head blew up sending scattered pieces of charred brain muck everywhere, leaving intact an eye that Ricky Gangus kept for himself in a glass container remembering this day,_

 _The Cult of Gangus was formed on December 18th, 1905._

 _Founders: Ricky Gangus, Davis Bolster, Jenkins Almight, and Merope Gaunt, the latter of whom would become the mother of the rival of this cult many years later with the arrival of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort._

Richard Gangus snickered, "My grandfather created this cult for order, and yet I haven't been able to maintain order with you pests running around. Maybe I should have joined Lord Voldemort, then maybe I could have eradicated you all once and for all." Ross grinned when seeing the aurors arriving outside.

Smiling at Gangus, Ross said, "Give up Gangus. There is nowhere to run we have surrou…" The head auror was interrupted by the other cult member in the room stabbing a knife in a blink of an eye up the bosses stomach with a vengeance, "You auror scum." Victoria spat in his face venomously, letting go of the knife where then Ross dropped to the floor hard gasping for air.

"Victoria…" She nodded to Richard and went outside to start. Spells began casting from every corner of the front yard with his 2nd in command hiding behind a brick wall.

While the little skirmish was going on outside Gangus chose the time to walk up to the dying Bara Ross, who in his late sixties, didn't look too bad besides the paleness of the blood loss. Gangus got down on one knee, "Well old timer. I guess this is it. The end of the road… For you I guess. Didn't think it would end like this did you?" Smirked Richard patting his foe on the chest causing him to gasp in pain.

"Where there is order. There is justice, and where there is justice. There is death." The chanting could be heard from outside and Victoria laughed darkly, "Where there is chaos. There is order. Where there is order. There is undeterred salvation." The cult ritual chants became louder and soon 4 more cult member apparated in next to Vicky.

"We heard your ritual little sister. Didn't think we'd let you have all the fun did you now?" Said Ali-Nmour Stroade. Victoria chuckled at her idiot brother.

Suddenly, a spell nearly took Ali's head off, "For all the love that is holy my gosh that was close." Victoria slightly peaked up, regretting it as a spell nearly took her out for good.

The other three cult members fired spells without even looking. Victoria grinned recognizing the three of them without even having to ask.

Vonuro "Lioncrest" Gangus

Tallie "Venom" Dale

And last but not least a Russian teenager by the name of Maria "Backstabber" Grestovich, supposed girlfriend to Orion Potter.

"Ah." The Stroade siblings exhaled at once at seeing their favorite cult member, other than the leader, "Finally ditched the boy Maria? Orion Potter wasn't good enough for you anyway chicka." Maria grinned, "That wittle 'oy almost 'ost my life for trying to leave the motherland…" Standing up leaning over the brick wall firing a spell that hit an auror in the arm but not knocking her down.

"Damn it 'itch can still walk. Hmph… In Russia duels were easy..." Maria growled with her arms crossed.

On the other side of the yard, 20 aurors sat behind walls and or wide enough pillars for protection, one of which was the best auror out of all of them. Alastor Moody, with his cheating eyeball able to see through walls, "Lioncrest I have you in my sights." Bounding out from behind the pillar, Moody shot a spell which blew the wall apart ending the 19-year-olds life with a single spell.

The deputy head auror whooped, "Good job Alastor." A spell hit the wall in front of the deputy causing him to duck behind cover almost as fast. Moody grinned, "Try not to get your knickers caught in a twist Washington." Grinned the usually jokeless auror, who always seemed so serious.

Washington rolled his eyes, "Yeah? Well, I bet you would be doing the exact same thing…" The wall that this man was hiding behind exploded sending the deputy head auror 15 feet in the air before landing hard on his back.

That was the combatants firing, however, Richard Gangus had joined the fight, "Now, ladies and gentlemen I'm a simple man. Why don't we let bygones be bygones and let my members leave in peace? Or maybe I should rip you all a new one for killing my brother? Your choice. You either leave or die." That wager was good enough for some and most left.

That just left Mad-Eye, Williams, Gevers, and Parks, all of whom were not backing down. Gangus smirked, "I gave you a choice." Then, like a western, out came his wand firing the killing curse at the two front aurors, Parks died on impact. Williams barely dodged the green bolt.

Richard arched his back laughing like a deranged maniac, "Ha ha ha. Come on boys I don't think the late Bara Ross would want you acting this way. Outmatched, outnumbered and able to be surrounded with just a chant." Both of the man's fists clenched tightly, voice rising into a deadly hiss, "Think you are going to get away with killing my brother? **YOU ARE ALL DEAD WRONG.** "

Suddenly, they were surrounded by 30 cult members, all firing spells.

Mad-Eye acted fast and disapparated on the spot landing back at the auror office. No one else who had stayed behind came back.

The rest of the aurors who had come back instead of staying all sat back against many walls of the office breathing heavily, "Hey." Zackary brought everyone's attention to Mad-Eye, "Where in the bloody hell is Ross at?"

Mad-Eye grunted, "Dead like the rest of those who decided to stay behind. Apparently, Ross wasn't watching everywhere in the house or he wouldn't have died…" Teeth clenched at the mention of how the man had died after so many missions with him.

A few of the men eyed each other, "Who's up to tell his wife and children? I'm for sure not doing it. Rebecca scares me…" Georgetown whimpered quietly.

Everyone replied, including Mad-Eye, except the last person in the room was someone Ross held to high regard his best friend Max Orr.

 **Wednesday, September 20th, 1993 9:00 AM**

" _With the deaths of head auror Bara Ross, deputy head auror Rafael Washington along with some other aurors and as well as Rita Skeeter, many have been left to fear for their families as many old folks are remembering the days of Grindelwald saying it is that type of situation all over again… Just who are the members of the Cult of Gangus? We may never know..."_

The Daily Prophet was busy trying to get out as many of the articles as possible not even realizing about several aurors know about the attack and its combatants.

Laughing at the paper, Richard Gangus took a puff of smoke from his cigar before twiddling it in his fingers, "Rubbish. Complete and utter rubbish. My grandfather was outmatched by that of Gellert Grindelwald and many feared him more than my grandfather. Just complete rubbish." Crinkling up the newspaper before throwing the blasted paper into the fire.

Victoria sat on the couch smirking at the leader of the modern day cult leader, licking her lips in delight, "Richard. One of these days we should attack Hogwarts, bring Dumbledore, McGonagall, and that inferior half-blood Harry Potter to their knees." Gangus lifted up his head so fast it might have broken a bone.

"Brilliant idea Stroade. However, I might want to call in an old ally to do it himself with his army. Then we could swoop in when they are finished. The house I hated the most when attending there was that of Ravenclaw… Disbanded to the House of Gangus could work just fine… Wouldn't you agree my dear?" Richard said turning to look at his second in command straight in the eyes.

A thoughtful expression changed on her face as the woman thought on it for a good 5 minutes until smiling, "That is an excellent idea, my love." Richard looked back at his secret girlfriend over his shoulder, only half of his face could be seen with a terrifying smirk, "We leave on 22nd." Commanded the bearded man and she smirked.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Victoria sadly, but with confidence asked the love of her life, "When will we announce we are together? I want to be Victoria Gangus… Not stroade…" Complained the Cult of Gangus' second in command. Richard bared his teeth, "You keep acting like that Vicky, we're through. Understand me?" Hissed Richard in displeasure of being whined to.

Terrified of when using that commanding authority, Victoria hesitantly nodded, "Understood Stonetooth…" Dropping her head down to look at her feet, arms unmoving at her sides. As Gangus was leaving the room the sounds of sobbing were heard from behind as Victoria was crying up a storm at being yelled at by the commander of the cult that she loves so much…

Pausing ever so slightly, framed in the entryway to his office Gangus contemplated on going to comfort the distraught female. However, choosing to leave it be in the end.

In the dark, grimy hallways of the old abandoned original Cult of Gangus headquarters located in a forested field just outside the Welsh city of Lampeter, Richard walked in the halls, his dark cloak billowing in the slight breeze creeping through the halls creating an eerie sound when suddenly a crack of apparition was heard and standing in front of Richard was his father of 65 years.

Richard was only 45 years old having been born in 1948, though his father of only 65 looked as if the old man has seen better years.

"Father." Richard broke the silence with a quiet greeting with a friendly nod, "Son you'd been doing a great job I daresay. Ever since my father passed my life had been nothing but sorrow until you took over the family cult. I couldn't be any prouder of you than I am right now." A genuine smile on the older man's face earning an even wider smile from the son of the man.

Richard eyed his father by the nickname, and only the nickname was what the older man liked to be called now, Ironblood Gangus with a raised eyebrow, "Why after 5 years have you returned to the arms of the cult father? I thought you set out to eliminate the remainder of the assassins who murdered grandfather in 1956?" Said man stood up taller with a proud, wicked grin attached to the wrinkled face.

Stepping closer, pointing a jarring finger at the younger lad Ironblood laughed evilly, "You see son here is the thing. The Gangus family always hit their mark and as for your mother, that is to remain classified as she does not wish to return to the arms of the cult just yet. However, assassins that had murdered Ricky Gangus are dead." His face tearing up after finally avenging his father's honor, saluting to the deceased man pounding on the golden emblazoned battle armor adjusted to the man's body, glaring into the sky.

About to speak what was on the mind a spell by the sounds of it exploded the front door off downstairs, " **RICHARD. AURORS ARE OUTSIDE. THEY FOLLOWED YOUR FATHER'S APPARITION TRAIL FROM INDIA.** " Came a shout from downstairs from one of the sergeants of the cult Wally Gonalai.

Ironblood grinned pumping both fists in the air, one with his skull crested wand, "Aurors from India always seem to track me down to places outside of their jurisdiction." Laughed the 65-year-old man turning to his favorite child, "What do you say champ? Ready to kill some aurors wanting to kill your old man? Gotta warn you though now. Indian aurors are well trained. Watch yourself." Ironblood took off towards the stairs, followed closely by Richard who both cleared the stairs by the hole in the wall.

The small skirmish had begun with the aurors lasted a very long time.

 **Wednesday, September 20th, 1993 12:00 PM**

Fudge sat in his office, hand against his face despising his action but if it saved his skin from Ginny Weasley then it was the right move.

Walking down to the ministry's owlery, Fudge had invited many of the Daily Prophet authors down to witness the event.

"Minister?" Shocked at seeing what the black-suited man was up to, "Are you… Going back on the order of Dementors at Hogwarts? Or is this a true act and are expelling the vile creatures from the school?" Asked a maroon haired woman with blue eyes, one who really annoyed many in the ministry.

Fudge clapped both of his hands together, a fake enthusiastic smile on his face, "Miss Weasley's demand has been heard loud and clear. Dementors will be expelled from Hogwarts for their reckless actions, and be replaced with a competent, properly skilled auror." He explained which gave him many applause in return.

The letter was sent off to Hogwarts with haste with a tawny, irritable owl who didn't look very happy to be doing this task.

Fudge smirked watching the owl leave for the school housing the dementors. By the time the owl reached the midway point, Fudge flooed to Hogwarts into the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore looked back up behind him eyeing the staircase to his quarters when Fudge appeared with Barty Crouch Sr and a daily prophet writer. The weary headmaster grinned, "Hello Fudge. What may be the reason for your visit? I wasn't told of anything about such?" He asked standing to greet the three ministry visitors.

Fudge took off the green bowler hat that laid on top of his balding, with very little hair, head looking down at the hardwood floor with eyes of determination. Barty Crouch glared at Dumbledore with a slightly pale expression, "Contact Miss. Ginerva Molly Weasley, Dumbledore it is apparent we speak to the young lady." Voice shaking with slight fear knowing first hand how brutal the girl could be.

Behind the glasses, their host's eyes sparkled with mirth, "Gekker." A loud apparition pop sounded through the room and a house elf appeared bowing at his feet, "What can Gekker do for master Dumbledore?" Said man beamed delightfully.

"Go and tell Ms. Weasley that I request her presence. I request her to come alone. Mr. Potter shall not accompany her here. It is… Urgent." Said the older man taking a few moments to utter the word urgent and with a nod Gekker snapped out of the office only to return moments later, "Miss Wheezy is on her way. Gekker will leave know…" Dumbledore held up a hand to stop the disappearance of the house elf.

A kind smile replaced the serious look on the man's face, "To the kitchens you should go, Gekker. Return here with coffee, pumpkin pie and, of course, my personal favorite, muggle pizza that I gave permission to be served at the school." Gekker smiled, nodded, snapped his fingers where he disapparated on the spot.

Fudge looked around the room, the Sorting Hat up on the top shelf came alive glaring at the minister, "Ah… Cornelius Fudge… I remember you. You had a passion for knowledge, power, and yet cowardice and the notion you shouldn't believe others who are right. For this reason, I chose to place you in Hufflepuff did I ever mention that when you were in here for multitudes of detention?" The hat raised a brow.

Fudge shook his head grinning, "No can't say you have…" Both were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Come in." Said the kind voice of Dumbledore.

Fudge, Barty Crouch and the writer for the prophet turned towards the door to see a 4ft'9 preteen, red flowing locks, brown eyes and the traditional black robes with the house crest emblazoned on the front took a step into the office rather nervously, her eyes trailing at the ground.

"Ah. Miss Weasley I am sure you got Gekker message?" Asked Dumbledore kindly sitting at the desk.

Ginny nodded, "Y… Yes. Am I in trouble sir?" Her voice low.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I am sure you barely got to eat your lunch I assume? Well not to worry I will pardon you from Herbology to go down to the kitchens, however, no, you are not anywhere near in trouble. In fact, visitors are here to speak with you… About your letter." Mentioning the letter made her look up into the eyes of Fudge, who was backing away rather nervously.

Ginny smiled at the minister of the United Kingdom magical world, crossing her arms behind her back, "Hello Fudge. Get my letter? I should assume so? Anyway…" Dropping the fake-cheery attitude, Ginny frowned, her brows furrowing, "What. Is. Your. Answer?" Barty Crouch looked about to have a heart attack.

The little mustache on the man quivered slightly, "Minister sir… I am leaving. **I'M OUT. GOOD LUCK…** " Before any of them could even say another word both Barty Crouch and the prophet author flooed to the ministry.

Fudge gulped a lump in his throat down when seeing the daughter of the Weasley parents stare at him with a wicked, deadly smirk, "It is rare that I show my strong self that mostly anybody, even my boyfriend, at times fears. You, on the other hand, are helpless." With a flick of her wand, Ginny locked the floo network.

Fudge almost passed out while both eyes widened in fear. Hand in front of himself hoping to stop her, "Are you mad?" Barked the high pitched Minister for Magic.

Ginny pointed her wand at the pudgy man, "No, not me, I'm perfectly sane. You, on the other hand, will be considered barmy by the whole school if my offer wasn't accepted." Eyes narrowed into slits, forcing Fudge to speak while sweat slid down the older man's face on to the brown floor.

"I… I… I have reviewed your letter and it has been approved, Miss Weasley. Due to the attacks by the constant presence of Dementors, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry shall hereby be Dementor free… An auror of high skill will be around within the next few days..." His voice cracking and showing out the window as countless aurors were shepherding the scary fiends away from the grounds.

Ginny smiled at the minister, "Well. It sure took you long enough." Fudge hurried to the floo right after the flick of her wand unlocking the grate, "Alright now. You take care Miss. Weasley…" The green flames surrounded him before he vanished back to the ministry.

Dumbledore chuckled, "My dear may I just congratulate you on how many you scare? It is positively delightful to be seeing grown adults running from someone who isn't even a teenager yet." Eyeing a bowl on the desk, Ginny questionably looked at it before Dumbledore reached in.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked the last Weasley of this generation, who proceeded to politely decline the sweet.

Ginny eyed it as Dumbledore popped it into the abyss known as his own mouth, "Uh… Sir, what is a lemon drop exactly?" The kind old man smiled, "My dear girl as you can see it is yellow, of course, and yet it tastes like a lemon, a hard lemon to be exact. Hard candy is its brand. First time I ever tried these were back when I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts." He explained.

The young redheaded witch grinned, "Wow you taught Defense Against the Dark Arts when you were younger? How fascinating." Giggled the brown-eyed girl.

"Yes… However, the term of 1927 went pretty bad as Grindelwald was gaining followers I pretty much was questioned by aurors."

 _As Dumbledore was in the middle of teaching a great many aurors along with Leta Lestrange entered the classroom, "Everyone out we need to speak with your professor in peace." Said the lead._

 _Dumbledore made a gesture that gave permission for the students to leave, "What can I do you for ladies and gentlemen?" Asked the respected professor leaning against the oak wood desk._

 _The lead auror looked at Dumbledore like this man was just playing with them, "You sent Newt Scamander to Paris, knowing full well of his travel ban_ _ **AFTER WHAT HAPPENED IN NEW YORK CITY.**_ " _Dumbledore only smirked._

" _Well if you knew Newt as well as I. You would then know Newt isn't that great in following orders, only except for something like this it seems…" Turning on a dime the aurors along with Leta Lestrange left Hogwarts for Paris, France._

Dumbledore frowned sadly not knowing where Newt and his friends had turned up, Anyway my dear you best be off to the Great Hall, I would assume we interrupted your lunch. Am I correct?" Ginny nodded before turning to walk out the door.

Meanwhile, in the United States of America, a nasty folk of wizards and witches were gathering in a dusty old ruined manor in the southern state of Georgia preparing for something very sinister.

This was the wizarding group of the Order of the King and they were to believe their purpose is to wipe out American wizards and witches off the face of planet Earth as they are Brazilian evil wizards.

"Tego when will we attack Birmingham? That school needs to go down in flames I daresay." Tego, a burly, muscled man held up his wand to effectively silencing his friend, "Patience Rico. You shall not rush greatness…" Breathed Tego, only for the manor to explode in flames as Fanasha Recor stood outside with purple robes billowing behind the woman from the massive gust of wind from the explosion.

Fanasha Recor, headmistress of Birmingham School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood there a few minutes basking in the glow of victory for having devastated the last of the Order of the King, "Ah… Freedom at last…" Twigs snapping just behind the glasses wearing woman made her think otherwise and 3 then were standing there with wands drawn smirking.

"Freedom aye Fanasha? Freedom comes when death takes you, therefore, you are required to join the Cult of Gangus. **IMPERIO.** "

Fanashsa dodged the curse diving behind an old tree stump ducking out of cover with every moment possible to fire off a spell.

'The Cult of Gangus? Who in the name of god are these men?' That thought was the most difficult to figure out having to fight for the ground she stood upon. Suddenly, punched to the ground from behind, Fanasha looked up into the eyes of a man she has seen once before.

"Good afternoon Headmistress. Richard Gangus requests your skills. Imperio." Said a man with scars all over his face casting one of the three unforgivable curses onto Fanasha.

As that was happening in America, back at Hogwarts the dementors were continuing to be pulled back to Azkaban, much to a certain Weasley's delight.

Ginny came back into the Great Hall at 12:30 looking very pleased as her low cut skirt up to her knees flowed in the slight breeze brushing in the Great Hall as she took the seat next to Colin Creevey, Harry was now with Lupin in training and really the only other friends of hers in the hall at the time are, of course, Colin (Gryffindor), Veri (Hufflepuff), Romantica (Ravenclaw), Roman (Gryffindor), and Sally (Hufflepuff).

Colin looked up from the meat in front of him, speaking with a mouthful almost identical to her brother Ron, "Heya Ginny what is up?"

Ginny was about to respond when a Dementor burst into the Great Hall, staring Ginny down like a bull at a rodeo...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 29**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **The Cult of Gangus on the run from the law. They are now labeled on the ministry's top priority hit list, including that of Richard Gangus. Taking into account of the many series of accidents at Hogwarts, Fudge has accepted to withdraw each and every dementor back to Azkaban. Who is this auror who will join the students and staff at Hogwarts? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 28**

 **This cliffhanger will pick up in Chapter 30. Hope to leave you on the edge of your seats. Therefore, use IMAGINATION...**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **Please, check out "My Harry Potter One-shots" Stories. I would greatly appreciate if you did so. Already three out so far.**

 **RENAMED NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 29: Cult of Gangus Origins: Ricky Gangus vs Grindelwald.**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 30: Ginny and the Mirror of Erised.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Gellert Grindelwald is of no threat to me, Ricky Gangus, leader of the greatest cult Europe has ever known hahaha. An amateur like him can go suck it for all I care. I am the greatest dark arts wizard of 1927. NOT GRINDELWALD..."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 29**


	29. Cult of Gangus: Origins

**Yes, it is Spring Break now how exciting I can't wait to play the new game mode coming out in Star Wars Battlefront 2 and to write more chapters of this story, and read the Harry Potter books my mom's friend let me borrow… A few months ago that I have been too lazy to read lol**

 **I made a mistake with the Merope Gaunt character as she isn't even really even an adult yet in 1905 possibly. So she will not be one of the founders of the Cult of Gangus, changing it up to someone else.**

 **Here are the origins of the deadly Cult of Gangus, how they formed, fought and survived through many atrocities and in the end Ricky Gangus is murdered, but by who exactly? Were those assassins the real killers or was it a higher power? You'll need to find out…**

 **Like I said in the last chapter, chapter 30 will be where we pick up on the cliffhanger of chapter 28. Please stay tuned.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

 **Let's get this to 5,000 views.**

 **Let's a go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Quidditch Accident arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: With deaths at the hands of the Cult of Gangus. Many have come to believe that they are on the brink of a Second Wizarding War, which may be true. Just what will be the catastrophic event to start this Ministry-Cult War? Does this ally of Richard Gangus have anything to with this? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 29: Cult of Gangus Origins**

 **Sunday, November 1st, 1899 5:00 AM**

" _This just in magical world, Gringotts was just broken into by mass murderer, Ricky Gangus, heir to Gangus Manor Lampeter, Wales. Witnesses explain that they saw the black-bearded fellow stun several muggles before entering through the door to the Leaky Cauldron, stunning the staff and executing a man who tried to challenge the man."_ A man read on the Daily Prophet smirking at every word scribbled on it.

" _Ricky Gangus was the fiend, one you may know as the Welsh, recent graduate at Hogwarts, prefect of Hufflepuff house who robbed out the Weasley, Xander, and Jellin vaults robbing the families thousands of galleons, even robbing his own vault. The three victims were only left with 1,000 galleons and with the pay grade that the Weasley and Jellin families receive from their jobs it will be a miracle if they ever recover from this travesty… Minister Damon Richman is assuring most he will be caught…"_

Stopping the read of the news, Ricky snickered fingering the tassel of his graduation award from that cesspool known as Hogwarts. Ricky hated that school, if only if he had been sorted into Slytherin…" Sneering at the thought the 19-year-old male wished that school could just burn to the ground, never to be reconstructed.

Suddenly the door came crashing in and a man with glasses, scar across the cheek and a long beard with a bowler hat came storming into the hideout, "Give up Gangus, the other aurors will be here soon." Sneered the head auror.

Ricky grinned, "Benny how are you? Things going well at Potter Manor I assume?" Ben Potter, head auror of only 25 years old growled, "Shut it Gangus. I didn't come here to perish by the likes of you, now surrender bastard." Ben took out his wand, "I'll be honored for bringing in a man like you, you, having just graduated has already killed 80 muggles and 9 magical folks. **ARE YOU TRYING TO SEND US BACK TO THE MUGGLE HUNTINGS OF THE DARK AGES? BECAUSE THAT IS EXACTLY WHERE YOU ARE LEADING US…** "

That warning didn't seem to at all phase Ricky, who just frowned and shrugged, "What does it matter? I hate living in secret. Nothing feels better than killing muggles in the morning." He smirked.

Raising an eyebrow Gangus chuckled, "Maybe… Just maybe if I gather a following I could finally bring order to this once great society, yes, that is it. A cult that will instill fear and justice. I shall call it the Cult of Gangus."

Ben scowled baring his teeth, "You even think about leaving this hideout I'll murder you… Myself."

Ricky shook his hands back in forth, "Ooooh scary." His eyes wide in mock teasing and grinning afterward. Ben growled, " **STUPIFY.** " Jetting out of the tip of dragon skin, raven feather wand, the spell was easily deflected with a swift protection spell not even breaking a sweat.

Ben was dumbstruck, "B... But how? How did you block that spell so easily?" Ricky smirked, " **INCARNUS VENOMOUS.** " Out of the tip of the madman's wand came a black, liquid substance that nearly caught Ben Potter's face in the line of fire, luckily the skilled auror leapt out of the way, "Great Scott…" The man looked at Ricky Gangus, eyeing him with fear before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Cackling, Ricky pointed a finger at the spot where Ben Potter, coward of all the aurors disapparate knowing he had lost the battle. Ricky pulled back up the news article into both of his scarred hands reading a headline about Hogwarts.

 _15 muggle-born students expelled for the illegal use of the muggle contraptions known as guns being brought into Hogwarts. Witnesses say these 15 students brought them to Hogwarts for 'Safety' and thinking wands are fake and a scam. Apparently, none of these kids got the memo or even attended any of their classes as it seemed. No wonder that lot thought it was all fake… This has been Gerald Skeeter with the Daily Prophet._

Chuckling Ricky threw it into the garbage bin where a soft sound of paper hitting the bin was softly echoed through the rickety old shack.

Grumbling to himself about the insecurities of the wizarding world, security is what these rugrats needed to just sort him out if they ever caught him, however, not one single auror has been able to catch him for the life of him. It was fun but tiring to always be on the lam.

Ricky walked out the in shambles door only to stop in his tracks once seeing too many aurors staring back at him, wands of all kinds pointing in the direction of the dirty young man, most of whom were grinning victoriously, while most kept a frown on their face knowing such an expert of the dark arts would at least attempt an escape, an escape to where is something no one has been able to figure out.

An auror woman took off the hood of her cloak as it began to rain, not a very wise choice, Ricky pulled his hood over his head just because of the rain, "Give up Gangus. We got you surrounded." Ricky smiled, "Ah my dear, if I were surrounded, do you lot think that standing in front of me would help?" Shrugged the mad man.

As the aurors eyed each other, suddenly, most fell after several shots of jetting spells hit them in the heart, the killing curse, leaving over 3 standing out of 15.

Rachel Picis

Dominic Cruise

And Isabella Rodgori.

From underneath the hood, as rain dripped down from the hem, Ricky snickered before it turned into a full back arching evil laugh, " **HA HA HA HA HA HA.** What kind of aurors are you? Best of the best of 1899? **WHAT WAS MINISTER DAMON THINKING HA HA HA HA HA HA.** " Just then a sharp pain shot through him as his left arm went numb, no, not numb. The feeling was indescribable.

An auror of 2 days, Isabella Rodgori stood up, staggering a little with her eyes narrowed, "An arm for a leg…" Ironic as her left leg was bleeding badly. Ricky stared her down with murderous intent, veins visible in the eyes of a mad man.

"I'll make your death quick, don't want the ministry to find out I have plans in making a cult, a cult that will bring order to things the ministry can not. **THE CULT OF GANGUS WILL RISE. I SWEAR IT. IT WILL GO ON FOR GENERATIONS…** " Isabella tiredly grinned, "You… And one… Army." Her vision was getting warped as the blood seeping from the wound finally caught up to the 32-year-old witch.

Gangus grinned, "Nightie night scum. **SKULLUS INCARNUS.** " Isabella's head blew up sending scattered pieces of charred brain muck everywhere, leaving intact an eye that Ricky Gangus kept for himself in a glass container remembering this day.

A month later as the new year dawned, a man by the name of Gazinelli Pique, with a wave of his wand formed a silvery, metallic-like arm on Ricky Gangus, who, however, was eternally grateful, who then shortly killed him as the new year came.

It was now the new century. 1900 AD a century where many deaths, war, and government conspiracies would begin, however, not for another several years.

Unfortunately for Ricky Gangus, a new wizard was entering power and his name is…

Gellert Grindelwald...

 **Friday, December 18th, 1905 3:00 PM**

Spells were flying everywhere as Ricky Gangus sat at the bar of a pub in an eastern Britain owned wizarding pub located in Moscow, Russia as the infamous wizard was currently attempting to discover who Gellert Grindelwald really was as the man had at least 2 encounters with him since 1902 driving him crazy.

Hugo Bones walked over to the bar ordering a couple of bottles of firewhiskey, though after paying, Hugo had to make a double take at seeing who the man was sitting to his left, "Well I'll be damned. If it isn't Ricky Gangus. Haven't seen you since our time at Hogwarts in 1887 when I had graduated while you were just going into 7th year." Ricky balled his fists, "Go away Hugo unless you can find me some men for a cult I have been thinking of, one of power, one that could rival Grindelwald and any other army that comes after." Gritting his teeth, squeezing both of his hands so hard in fists, in danger of bleeding were they.

Hugo leaned against the table, arms folded across his chest in thought. The firewhiskey eventually came, and Ricky Gangus was offered one and took it kindly. Hugo, though the massive beard hid it, the man had a massive grin on that scarred face, "I have an idea." The man's smirk matched the one that dear old Ricky had when graduating Hogwarts.

Days later the two were on the open sea as this island could only be reached by boat, much to the Gangus' displeasure. The trip was, of course, long and rainy.

It was miserable, to say the least until they finally crashed upon the island about mid-day about 5 days after setting sail from a Siberian city in the north.

"Davis Bolster is an Italian wizard researcher, studies magical creatures on this island muggles can't see, island either. The island of Merlin." Ricky nodded at the exquisite outline of this small island.

Jenkins Almight is an Australian witch noblewoman and just graduated from the Australian school of magic who has come here for a better life to learn dark magic. Has been following your story since 1886 when you made your first kill on Ferris Clea of Gryffindor." Knowing this, Ricky couldn't wait to meet such a woman.

Suddenly, a man with long hair, glasses and a long beard showed up wearing a suit of armor, "Ah. Quinn there you are. Ricky Gangus. Meet the most dangerous wizard of 1872 Quinn Potter, assassinator on the life of Alyssa Umbridge of Newcastle, England. Might get along with this man." Patting the fellow on the back before taking the floo network out back to Moscow.

Quinn Potter took out his wand, "I hear you were a killer in 99." Potter looked up at the guest, "...It is true ain't it? We have the famous Ricky Gangus among us I see? Well, what can I or we of this island do for you?" Eyebrows raised in question.

Swishing the wand back and forth a symbol was born from the spell, "I am here looking for a team to represent this mark. The mark of Gangus. A cult if you could say." Quinn smirked, "A cult? Count me in…"

And so it was put into motion as the Cult of Gangus founders was known as Ricky Gangus, Davis Bolster, Jenkins Almight, and Quinn Potter, brother to Ben Potter who is a dark arts learner, hates his brother and the whole family.

Soon after the formation of the Cult of Gangus, England seemed to be a place for the dark arts, no one really was safe with the Cult of Gangus breathing up your neck. Nobody knew who really to trust anymore as many would think such a person is a member of the disorderly group.

France, India and the Chinese magical governments sent out assassins but only they would come back in body bags showing how powerful the cult really was.

Meanwhile, Potter manor was a grim sight as Ben Potter lost most of the ministry's field operatives to this cult.

His wife, Abigail Potter watched him sulk over the loss and it pained her to see him this way, so she took a step to soothe the man after whom had just seen his now confirmed dark wizard brother murder an innocent muggle man in eastern London.

For years the ministry has been chasing the ghost known as Ricky Gangus, and now after so long, Ben was just moments away from giving up, resigning the world to such a fate ruled by Gangus. He has brought shame to the Potter name and nobody would be able to fix it he thought.

Harold Eris flooed into the Burrow carrying grave news. The minister of magic died earlier at 6:00 AM after Quinn Potter and aforementioned minister Damon confronted one another in Hogsmeade village at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds.

Ben Potter knew what this meant, he was to become Minister of Magic, effective immediately, to the auror's displeasure.

As Christmas dawned, Ben Potter stood atop the rubble of a battle site in ST Ottery Chapel near the generation Weasley home known as the Burrow and who came out on top of this fight was none other than the light, while the dark lost most of its combatants. Ricky Gangus and brother to the minister still remained alive, fled when given an opportune moment.

Tellemonk Weasley really was appreciative of this great action for possibly putting an end to the monster who has killed so many and made at least a few families, even his, poor beyond relief.

Despite the poverty-stricken families, 1,900 galleons were given to the family of the Weasley's for helping in the fight against the ever-growing threat and made sure whatever job a Weasley would have at the ministry that he or she would earn 2,000 galleons a week.

Tellemonk Weasley and Pacifica Weasley remade the Burrow into a financially stable house, only for it to fall apart when Grindelwald and later Voldemort took power leaving it as the leaning tower looking it would fall down in modern day.

"It may not be much but it is home," Tellemonk said leaning on the woman who he spends every day with.

To his left Ben Potter smirked, giving the man a pat on the back as the minister turned to head back to the ministry to begin the reconstruction of the wizarding world.

Ricky Gangus was still out there and as long as he remains, no one, not even the richest muggle nobleman is safe. The creation of the Cult of Gangus has been cemented in time and shall be remade.

However, a single man would soon put a dent in the aforementioned cult leaders plans as starting in 1925 an evil dark wizard began to rise to power, down went the cult power as most fled to this man.

A man who was persuasive, cunning, yet devious in his own right.

Rival to his dying breath.

Ricky could only think of one thing after 2 more members of the cult went to join _him,_ ' _Mark my words Grindelwald I shall stop you, whatever it takes, no one shall run history in the making…_ '

 **Monday, August 23rd, 1927 2:00 PM**

A man with a weird, blind looking eye with white hair that stuck up in the air just a tad grinned as both he and Ricky Gangus neared one another.

"What do you think of Gellert Grindelwald? Shall that man ever be a threat to your power?" The man smirked eyeing the aurors around the outside of the meeting room after just showing a community of his followers the future if muggle kind is to succeed.

Ricky Gangus drew his wand faster than anyone has ever seen glaring at the man in front of him like the plague. Eyes narrowed into slits as he spoke through grit teeth, "Gellert Grindelwald is of no threat to me, Ricky Gangus, leader of the greatest cult Europe has ever known ha ha ha. An amateur like him can go suck it for all I care. I am the greatest dark arts wizard of 1927. **NOT GRINDELWALD…** " The Britain aurors at the top of the stairs all looked at one another.

"What? Why is Ricky Gangus talking to Grindelwald like Grindelwald is a different person?" Said Theseus Scamander.

Newt Scamander tried to reason with the cult leader, "Listen to me, Ricky. I know you want to be proven to be the best but you are speaking to the most dangerous wizard pretty much…" Ricky Gangus turned to look at the boy like everyone in the room was crazy, "Newt? What are you talking about?"

"I know." Said the figure casting blue fire around the large circle, "What Mr. Newt Scamander is trying to say is that you are facing the most powerful wizard in the world other than a few. **GELLERT GRINDELWALD**."

Ricky Gangus's eyes widened, "W… What?" Grindelwald smirked, "Yes, what indeed. Do you trounce about Paris looking to take me down when you can't even recognize the most feared wizard of them all? Pitty. Here I was thinking that the reputation surrounding that of Ricky Gangus would be outstanding. However, it appears many were making up most of those stories." Smirked the older man.

Ricky shook his head, "Most stories are lies about my life. The Cult of Gangus isn't one to be messed with I can tell you that my good man."

The only light source in the room is the white light above the center glowed brightly as Leta Lestrange descended the steps, "Grindelwald you deserve to die…" Pointing her wand towards the man, but before that stared back up at Theseus Scamander, "I love you…" She said in a rush just before Grindelwald, with a flick of his hand disintegrated her with the blue fire before the woman could even get a chance to properly defend herself.

Ricky Gangus fired a spell which was deflected with a single flick of the wrist from the crafty opponent before him, smirking slightly as he did so.

Grindelwald chuckled, "Seriously Gangus you can't possibly hope to defeat the likes of me. I could end you like a man crushing an ant If I could be allowed." Face darkening into a devious frown.

Gangus growled, "I will not allow you to win this day. I shall not allow my son to be born into a world if you in it." Grindelwald grinned, "Ah, a wife? Pregnant at that I assume? Perhaps I should pay Mrs. Gangus a visit to explain the things you have done?" Again, Grindelwald crossed the line and Ricky cast the killing curse only to be narrowly dodged by the mad wizard.

"You came close. Ricky, you can't possibly hope to defeat me." Grindelwald took out his wand from his cloak sleeve.

An auror called out, "Ricky Gangus, Grindelwald, despite the circumstances, is most indeed correct on this point. Beating this man will solve nothing more than to satisfy one's ego. Your own. I know he killed a member of your insane cult but nothing will bring back the dead. Just give yourself up as well. Russia, India, Britain, Italy, and Norway aurors have put a big price that anyone would like to get off of your corpse." Stated the auror pointing a wand down at the combatant.

Ricky blasted Grindelwald in the face with a stun spell which didn't really work very well due to Gellert just leading to stand back up, "I wish you good fortune in the years to come Mr. Gangus…" Then he disapparated to an undisclosed location.

Shackles were placed around Gangus's wrists the next moment after coming out of his shock, shock over making Grindelwald bleed as the man had seen the long gash run down the side of the dark wizards face creating a satisfied grin on the blond man's face.

Though, no one, not even the aurors anticipated for this event to occur, Ricky Gangus broke out of the bindings right as Newt Scamander made towards Dumbledore who was walking out of the castle to meet with him, and blasted a hole in the bridge to make a quick getaway momentarily stunning the aurors from shock.

However, as Ricky went to hide in a cave near the edge of the grounds, it soon came to the escapee's realization that this was no ordinary cave as there was a door, one covered in locks made out small snakes, surprising the man that this sort of door even existed down here.

"What in god's name lies behind this grimy, chipped chamber door?" Ricky Gangus stayed down in this place for hours before walking away, attempt after attempt to blow open this mysterious ancient chamber.

Taking a step away from the door, sounds of snapping locks caught the blue-eyed mans attention as the snakes were unlocking the door, Ricky thought out loud, "Okay? This is strange I am not even a parseltongue. Isn't that how one opens this door?" The door slowly swung open to reveal a long passage down into an oval like chamber with a strange screaming face at the end with a pool of water in the center, snakeheads made of stone lining the walls.

A new discovery, one that looked to have never been used before in centuries, and it opened for a non-parseltongue user, most interesting indeed.

Ricky reached the end of the walkway and gazed around before a glittering object caught his eye, golden words carved into the floor, clear as day despite the degrading of this chamber.

Walking over to it, Ricky clearly read out…

"The Chamber of Secrets? Huh? What's so secret about this place? Doesn't at all seem very special." Turning on a heel Ricky left the chamber sealing the door on the way out hoping someone never finds anything like this for nefarious misdeeds.

Just a couple inches away is a staircase leading out. Ricky pointed his wand at the golden lining staircase at the top destroying the whole escape exit in case one needed it in the future and then left for Wales, home, Gangus Manor.

 **Saturday, May 10th, 1928 4:00 AM**

Quinn Potter knawed the piece of meat grasped in his hands, biting into it like a crazed animal bite into its prey, savoring every last bit just before the sounds of life cried through the halls.

"It's a boy." Said a healer of the Gangus cult named Betty Remgra. Elista, wife of Ricky Gangus sighed happily, "Let me see my son…" Ricky at on her left grinning at the boy, "Welcome to the family, Ryan Ironblood Gangus." Elista, a proud pureblood Slytherin once at Hogwarts, smiled up at her husband, "Do you think he'll follow our beliefs? I mean, I have always supported you… Even with what you did back in 1899…" Explained the Gangus wife who was short of breath.

Ricky smiled happily, "Elista nothing would make me happier, son or daughter, I would teach them on how to run the cult…" Elista, an orange-haired female smiled happily, "I love your bad man attitude, one of the reasons I fell for you in 1908…" The 48-year-old Ricky smiled at his 39-year-old wife of 5 years.

Ricky smiled affectionately, "And your supportive tendencies to what I had been doing kept me going. The fall of 1908 was the best year of my life." Tears leaking down the wrinkled cheeks of the once mass murderer.

Quinn Potter eyed the small family from the frame of the doorway grinning at them, a family better than his own who this man despised as his brother Ben Potter was a goodie to shoes.

Only 60 members of the Cult of Gangus were at HQ today, Quinn Potter being the 2nd in command told everybody to go home as today was a special day for the Gangus family, one of special importance.

As Quinn Potter apparated back to his lonely cottage in the Scottish town of Glamis, only thought that possessed his mind was finding a power to live passed the life expectancy so one day he could return to exact vengeance upon the whole Potter family.

Quinn Potter soon confronted his brother, Ben Potter, once again in the year 1930 where they would fight to the death. Ben Potter now 56 years old came out alive to be with his wife and son, Terry Potter, born in the year 1919 who would come to be the father of James Potter at 41 years old in 1960.

The Potter family lived happily knowing Quinn Potter was dead after having hunted down the auror for quite some time.

Or was he really dead…?

 **Tuesday, August 4th, 1956, 6:00 PM**

" _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rampages through the small village near London, nobody survived and Minister Gunberry Ren assures all is well… Yeah right, the worst minister in the…"_ The article stopped with a little heading at the end saying, " _This author has been fired…"_

Ricky Gangus, now a 76-year-old man sat in the illustrious Gangus Manor with his 28-year old son Ryan "Ironblood" Gangus, now the leader of the Cult of Gangus was sitting down with his father having a discussion about life.

Ryan ground his teeth together, "You do know You-Know-Who is out looking for you, you challenge his power dad. What are you going to do?" Said the Gangus son sounding distressed. Ricky grinned, voice strained as the older man spoke, "My time will come when it has to end… The dark lord has no reason to end me does he?" Questioned the now redeemed Ricky Gangus, who has paid for all the crimes the man had committed since the age of 19.

Ryan draped both arms over his knees, rubbing the back of his neck thinking, "I… I don't know dad… I mean you were his most wanted rival as you wished to not even contribute to his cause…"

However, something outside caught Ryan's Gangus's attention. Indian Assassins that sported ninja-like robes were on the premises, wands drawn in a fighting position.

Ricky smirked, "Looks like the past has finally caught up to me. Go. Go get them, my son. Make the Gangus name proud." The son of the famous mass killer smirked before gathering some of the members before heading outside.

Suddenly, the floo went off and Ricky wasn't at all surprised when his old foe walked into the living room pointing a wand at the man's chest, "Ricky, how long has it been? 6 years of anger and loss. You will know the answer for your crimes against my army…" Ricky silently prayed that the vision he slept through last night was worth it.

' _If my vision was true… Harry Potter, even though you are yet to be born I hope you end this snake lovers life._ ' Ricky closed his eyes, sighed then turned to the man in the room, "End me all you like **TOM RIDDLE.** " A smirk at the name showing no fear in the name everyone else had come to fear for who knows how long.

Voldemort, the visitor in the mansion, hissed out the spell, "Avada Kedavra." Like a bullet jetting out of a gun, green light enveloped the room casting a green glow.

The house nearly exploded leaving the once proud home in ruins as it is in modern-day wizarding times.

Voldemort stashed away his wand up a cloaked sleeve before an Indian Assassin snuck into the room to be framed as the killer. Both nodded to one another before the dark lord exited through the floo network.

Richard Gangus, now only the little age of 8, cried out from upstairs altering the Gangus forces to see the house in smoldering flames and an assassin framed in the doorway dragging Ricky Gangus's body along the ground.

That day sent Ryan Gangus on the manhunt to eliminate this group of Assassins until the modern day of 1993.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 30**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **Knowing about the Cult has shown you how evil they can be if prompted to attack. Now, what is the plan the next generation members of the cult have? Will Richard Gangus switch sides or is he destined to live such a fate as the leader of a cult destined to bring order, order bring balance by eliminating every last muggle born in existence and killing people who get in their way? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 29**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **Please, check out "My Harry Potter One-shots" Stories. I would greatly appreciate if you did so. Already three out so far.**

 **Just to be clear Ben Potter is the line of James Potter and therefore is the line of which Harry is born. Quinn Potter never married, therefore, doesn't have any of his own children to come back to fight Harry.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 30: Ginny and the Mirror of Erised.**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 31: The Auror of Hogwarts**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Go after that girl who wishes to expel you all from Hogwarts dementor. If you fail I'll make sure you stay at Azkaban. Perform the kiss if you have to just don't let that foul girl live..."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 30**


	30. Survivor of the Dementors Kiss

**When Percy is introduced in this chapter expect the rule following 7th year Weasley to basically be a douche and ignorant to the truth. I don't know hate Percy this is just how I expect him to be as he does distance himself later in the series from the Weasleys in the books and movies.**

 **Picking up after that cliffhanger in chapter 28 with the dementor bursting into the Great Hall targeting Ginny out of all people. Just what is it after her for?**

 **Find out now...**

 **Thank you all for the reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

 **Let's get this to 6,000 views.**

 **Let's a go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Quidditch Accident arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Just one letter had sent the United Kingdom's Ministry of Magic into chaos, and that was the immediate removal of the dementors ordered by Ginny Weasley. Having issued the order that had soon gone into effect, a rogue dementor is closing in on Ginny. Uh… You better run girl. Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 30: Ginny and the Mirror of Erised**

 **Wednesday, September 20th, 1993 12:30 PM**

Angrily, a figure burst into an office at the ministry straight up to a dementor, despite the effects it was having on the area, "Go after that girl who wishes to expel you all from Hogwarts dementor. If you fail I'll make sure you stay at Azkaban. Perform the kiss if you have to just don't let that foul girl live..." Commanded the presence of the figure.

Turning to leave the dementor's shrill cry gave the person its acknowledgment of the task as it flew off towards the school every soul sucker was supposed to be defending.

This person smiled wickedly giving a little, "Hehe." Turning on a heel leaving the office.

Racing across the vast countryside of England, ice crept up on flowers killing the poor plants in an instant as the growing presence of the dementor neared Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Hogwarts, as or right now, was having a mass expulsion of the terrifying Dementors and were going to be continuing to be pulled back to Azkaban, much to a certain Weasley's delight, until every single last soul-sucking demon is off of the grounds...

With the meeting up in Dumbledore's office left Ginny without much lunch, so afterward Dumbledore allowed the must be starving girl to head down to the rest of the lunch feast.

Ginny came back into the Great Hall at 12:30 looking very pleased as her low cut skirt up to her knees flowed in the slight breeze brushing in the Great Hall as she took the seat next to Colin Creevey, Harry was now with Lupin in training and really the only other friends of hers in the hall at the time are, of course, Colin (Gryffindor), Veri (Hufflepuff), Romantica (Ravenclaw), Roman (Gryffindor), and Sally (Hufflepuff).

Ginny sighed, chin in hand as she forked a piece of meat to eat it. Colin looked up from the meat chunk in front of him, speaking with a mouthful almost identical to her brother Ron, "Heya Ginny what is up?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and was about to respond when ice began creeping around everything, the air becoming rigid and at once a Dementor burst into the Great Hall. Everyone was frozen in fear, though Ginny was terrified as it was staring her down like a bull at a rodeo it seemed.

"Ginnnnyyyy Weeeeaaaaasssslllleeeeeeeyyyyy…." The Dementor hissed out in its familiar drawl screeching whisper, floating closer to Ginny, who was just sitting in shock as to why a dementor would even want with her.

Ginny got up to run towards a door at the front of the Great Hall that led to the trophy hall only to trip. Ginny looked up at the head table to discover the dementor was directly in front of her.

Tom Riddle's voice from the effects of the dementor began to echo through her mind as the creature began to process of sucking out her soul, " _What a pathetic girl. Yearning her heart out of Harry Potter, he shall never notice a pitiful girl such as you. The one who has opened the Chamber of Secrets."_

Her face drew nearer to the dementor as it was attempting to perform the kiss, a deadly kiss that would end the girl's life. The only thought on Ginny's mind that fueled the dementor was that of the events of last year flooding through her mind.

" _Ginny… Ginny… Ginny…"_ A voice screamed in the background from the freaked out Colin Creevey, " _Someone get help…_ " These voices sounded so distant. It was going to end with her cold and motionless on the ground without a soul, unable to say a word to her beloved. Something blue started to light up from the center of her chest as it made its way up slowly towards her throat and Ginny's eyes rolled back into her head for a split second.

As the clock struck 12:45, her soul was just about to reach her lips and the dementor hissed in delight.

Tom Riddle's voice snickered in the back of her head, " _Lord Voldemort will return thanks to your generous help little one… Harry Potter will die."_

Ginny shook her head as the inner thoughts from last year screamed, " _No… No…_ _ **NOOO…**_ "

Ginny collapsed to the floor, tears slid down that pale face of Ginny's, her soul levitating above her gaping mouth, glowing brightly, brown eyes glazed over, unseeing.

Students screamed at the top of their lungs while most of Ginny's friends were rooted to their spot in fear, eyes wide and mouths agape unable to even run for help. Where were any of these damn teachers?

Ice formed around the water goblets on the tables as the Dementor's shrill moans filled the Great Hall as it eyed the pretty little soul above her lips.

Tears spilled down the silent girl's cheeks until the dam was put back into place as chillier air caught in her throat from the looming presence of the dementor. Suddenly, a cat patronus entered the room taking a seat next to Ginny's head.

It stared down into the students brown eyed, scared expression and the cat patronus smirked, " _You deserve this poor thing. A silly girl trying to banish dementors deserves punishment. Dementors aren't evil. You shall not tell lies anymore Weasley. Dementor, finish the kiss._ " After that terrifying command, the patronus vanished in a light puff of smoke with a little giggle just before..

' _Harry…_ ' A tear slipped down her cheek at the thought of the boy not even being present to save her, ' _I love you…_ ' Thoughts going rampant with the ever closer face of the dementor going in to suck the blue soul into its abyss.

Just as the dementor reached for it to savor in its delicious light and drown out any happiness within it, the whole Great Hall was hit by a shielding shockwave from the entrance. Several shockwaves rebounded off the black cloaked figure causing it to scream in pain. These unknown shockwaves were sending the dementor back away from the redhead's soul with a strained double chant from two late to the party saviors…

" **EXPECTO PATRONUM…** " The last thing Ginny saw before her eyes closed was the dementor being pushed away by blue forms of 2 animals.

 **Wednesday, September 20th, 1993 3:00 PM**

Everything was dark, fatigue had set in keeping Ginny rooted to the space that the little 12-year-old girl was occupying and with the muffled voices that she could hear did sound familiar, " _Your lucky you brought her to me, Potter. If it wasn't for you, Ms. Weasley would be a soulless shell…_ "

"Harry saved me?" She spoke in her mind trying to open her eyes to see the face of the boy who sem called her boyfriend but just couldn't find the strength to, " _I… No problem Madam Pomfrey… I pretty much had to bring her to you either way."_ Was he shrugging? Ginny could tell by that sarcastic side of him.

Feet stomping into the room a little too fast it must have been Pomfrey cause she heard some wrappery physical contact… To a hand?, " _Give this chocolate to Ms. Weasley when she wakes, an attack like that will need tons of chocolate. Keep an eye of her, her parents will be by later."_ Oh no, mom and dad are coming is what was going through her head, "I can't let them see me like this."

Attempting to move or cry out to Harry was quenched with the coma she had been induced to.

A dark thought then entered her head, "That woman with that cat ghost thing was Dolores Umbridge that filthy little overweight woman. Make fun of my family a few years ago will you? Only to return to attempt to kill me? Low blow…" Growled Ginny uncomfortably.

Growling wasn't helping either as it wasn't audible growl because others weren't making a big enough fuss about it.

" _Ginny, please, wake up…_ " Harry's voice sounded choked from a sob and it twisted her heart to know that Harry's heart was breaking thinking the one he loved wouldn't survive.

An electric shock-like feeling coursed through her very veins feeling the boy of her dreams take a hand in his, gripping to it hard.

" _How is she, Harry?_ " It was Hermione this time who was speaking in a hushed voice and it sounded like pulling Harry into a hug as well.

Ginny wanted to smile but the coma was preventing her from it, " _Fine but won't wake up. I'm worried Hermione… What if my Ginny dies? Nothing can make my life better without her…_ "

Inside of the freckled girls head was the sound of giggling, "His Ginny? I love it when those words come out of his mouth…" Mentally smiling at the thought of it just wishing their lips could touch for a long, passionate and heated kiss.

" _So are we having a party up in here or something?_ " Angel? Was that their Ravenclaw friend? Here? Without George, it seems?

" _Is Gin-Bug doing alright?_ " Scratch that there is the git brother of hers. Ginny wanted to giggle at seeing George. If only this stupid coma would end, Umbridge would be begging for mercy.

Hermione, from what Ginny could tell, sighed in annoyance, " _As Harry just told me, Ginny's vitals are fine, it is just that this coma has taken to her like home._ " George laughed, " _Don't put your head in the lice-infested hat, Hermione. I'm not playing around."_ Was that an attempt at a joke for not joking around or something?

Hermione harrumphed crossing both arms over her chest annoyed, " _You and Fred will be the death of me someday, and when that day comes just put me out of my misery…_ " A sense of sarcasm was evident in the bushy brown haired bookworm's voice.

George gave a thumbs up, " _Sure thing. Shall there be a bed or a poison pit in your presence? I'll solemnly, though sadly, deliver._ " Snickers coursed through the group, all except Harry, who wasn't in the mood for courtly jokes.

" _ **GINNY MY BABY GIRL WHERE IS SHE?**_ " Shouted a worried voice from the ward office, cringing mentally that Mrs. Weasley has arrived.

" _Shut up woman._ " Said an occupant of the room from the other side of the room who was currently resting. A Slytherin by the name of Jackson Davis didn't take too kindly to being interrupted with his nap.

Ginny so badly wanted to hex that 1st year, except this coma, prevented it and it just frustrated the Weasley daughter.

Suddenly, feeling herself getting pulled into warm arms, rather forcefully might she add it must be her mother giving her a hug.

" _Harry dear when has Pomfrey said she'll wake?_ " There was silence before Mrs. Weasley groaned, " _Please, Ginerva wake up… Moms here just wake up._ "

"Come on just let me say Umbridge…" As if fate listened a piece of paper on the side of the table floated in the air, quill next to it as it began writing down a sentence and Ginny could hear the murmurs, followed by sharp intakes of breath.

The crinkling of paper being grabbed alerted her to that someone had grabbed the paper, mentally smiled as well.

The voice of Angel could be heard reading it with a frightened tone, " _Alright guys and gals this is what it says 'Someone at the ministry sent this dementor to me. Some sort of glowing blue cat sounding exactly like that toad Dolores Jane Umbridge sent it wanting me silenced for ridding the school of them. I don't know how, but my mind but be writing this…' Ok, that is the end. So what is that strange blue cat she was referring to?"_ Angel asked in great confusion.

Then Harry spoke aloud, " _That would be a patronus, a spell useful of banishing the soul devourers, though how she managed to do it without it screaming in horror and fleeing I don't know…?"_ Everyone sounded defeated.

" _Hey, sweetheart why don't you go deliver that to Dumbledore? That could be some good evidence?"_ If Angel wasn't depressed as hell from this, she would be jumping for glee at that prospect though all she said was a quick moan of confirmation before both George her walked out of the ward.

After a while most of the whole of Gryffindor had entered then left, all except Percy Weasley, studying up alone in the 7th year dorm.

Ron slammed the door open, flanked by both Fred and George, " **PERCY.** " They screamed which scared the male out of his wits, "Good lord you three. You shouldn't do that. I could give you detention…" Though stopped speaking when seeing the look of genuine anger on their faces.

Carefully, Percy chose his words, "...Did I do something wrong?" The three younger brothers nodded, "Ok? What did I do wrong?"

Fred ground out, "Oh, the fact that our little sister has been stationed in the hospital wing in a coma for most of the day by the cause of a dementor almost sucking out her damn **SOUL.** " Percy laughed, "Seriously? This is no time to joke around. Now if you'd excuse…" Those the sentence was cut off when McGonagall stepped into the doorway.

"Mr. Percy Weasley, I sent your brothers up here to get you, as your sister lies in a coma in the hospital wing. This. Is. No. Prank of theirs." With the presence of the head of house know Percy believed it as he rushed out of the room, down the spiral stairs, and into the Common Room nearly tripping out of the portrait hole.

That near trip caused a few 1st years to snigger knowing that a 7th-year sort of was a clutz.

As the head boy neared the Hospital Wing, Percy stopped dead in his tracks looking into the animalistic eyes of… His mother, standing in the dark corner before the double twin doors, "I suspect you thought it was a joke before McGonagall showed up? I can't believe you, Percy. **STOP PRIORITIZING SCHOOL WORK AND WALK AROUND THE BLASTED, DAMN CASTLE FOR A LITTLE WHILE.** " Stunned with his mother's words, Molly stormed back into the ward followed by her 7th year son seconds later, though with a slow step.

The sight before him struck him, then he saw Harry, "I'm not going to see my sister when that troublemaker is in here. No matter what happens at this damn school **HARRY GETS GINNY HURT.** " Harry looked dumbfounded at Percy's sudden change in attitude, while Molly was seething, " **PERCY WEASLEY APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT.** "

Percy glared daggers at his mother, "Why ever so mother? It is Harry's fault that my little sister is in here, to begin with." Switching the glare to Harry, who stepped up towards him, "If I recall I am not the one who demanded the dementors be taken from the school S **O HOW IS THIS MY FAULT WHEN I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ATTACK GINNY WAS PUT UNDER? HUH? ANSWER ME THAT PERCY.** " Percy growled before punching Harry in the face.

Molly walked over to him, grabbing his face in her hands expunging all the anger that the mother could, " **PERCY WEASLEY. GET OUT. I WILL BE TALKING TO PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL ABOUT YOUR PUNISHMENT NOW GO.** "

"Also… How is it my fault for last year Percy? **NONE OF US KNEW IT WAS GINNY UNTIL THE LAST MINUTE SO DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SAY IT WAS ME. LUCIUS MALFOY WANTED TO DISGRACE YOUR FAMILY NAME BY GIVING HER A DIARY THAT COULD POSSESS HER, YES, I THINK YOUR MOTHER IS RIGHT. GET OUT OF HERE AND OUT OF MY FACE.** " Snarled the 3rd year student.

Madam Pomfrey had to drag him out of the Hospital Wing before the angry Weasley lunged at Harry again, whose nose was bleeding a little.

"That boy of mine… What has gotten into him?" She asked herself leaving the ward to the head of Gryffindor's office.

Ginny heard the whole confrontation so wanting the wand in her pocket to hex the shit out of her older brother for what just occurred and for hurting her beloved Harry.

Outside the ward, Fred, George, and Ron watched with utter confusion and concern as they watched their older sibling be dragged through the hall towards the head of house of Gryffindors office screaming at the top of his lungs.

" **IT IS HARRY POTTER'S FAULT THAT MY SISTER LIES IN A COMA. IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM, SHE WOULD STILL BE AWAKE. EXPEL HIM. EXPEL HIM.** " Were the words that they heard Percy say to depth ears, nobody listened to his pleas.

 **Thursday, September 21st, 1993 7:00 AM**

After a long, stressful, uneventful evening up in the dorms, many trudged through the common room in a pretty tired state having been up all night writing letters, or ordering items to give to Ginny to get well.

Ron sat on the couch reading a letter from their father.

' _I am terribly sorry that I couldn't be there. Fudge wouldn't allow me to leave work. I promise I'll make it up to her._

 _Love Dad'_

Fred and George sat opposite of their youngest brother casting their eyes down to the ground, "This attack… I can't bear it to happen again. Dolores Jane Umbridge was her name, right? Lady in pink? Giggles profusely nonstop and loves every sort of cat? That woman needs to be fired or imprisoned." George ground out with venom dripping.

Neville walked over with a cup of water, "Ginny doing better my friends?" Fred and George exchanged looks, mentally pleading the other to speak instead of the other, except Ron spoke up, "Unchanged. Harry is just… I don't know. I don't think he knows what to do really."

Neville nodded smiling in compassion, "That I can understand. I hope your sister will be ok, I couldn't bear to see Harry broken for the rest of his life…" They all nodded their heads hoping that doesn't happen.

Hermione walked into the room, hugging Ron before sitting down, "I'm sure she'll get better Ron." But, something unexpected that Ron didn't know that he would do happened. He kissed her.

Hermione was in shock that the only thoughts reverberating around her head were that her crush was kissing her, out of need and sadness, oh well. Hermione mentally through all this out of the window embracing Ron in a joyous hug kissing back.

Fred and George's jaws nearly fell to the floor, "Is little Ron manning up?" George acted as if the world has been reborn, "A whole new world. One full of teasing. **A WHOLE NEW WORLD…** " A couple of muggle-borns stared at George for knowing that phrase from the movie of last year known as Aladdin.

George noticed that nearly half of the Gryffindor muggle-borns were glaring at him in shock, "Did I do something to upset you all?" 3 of them shook their heads, a blond-haired girl smiled, "No no, George. It is just that 'A Whole New World' is a song from the 1992 movie of Aladdin."

George nodded then smiled at the girl, "What's a movie?" The girl's smile fell to an 'I give up' look before walking back to her friends.

Hermione giggled at George explaining what a movie was, a good 15 minutes later, the twins finally understood it, "Dad would get a kick out of that sort of thing." Hermione blushed at Ron, "Well, maybe now that I might be around more next summer I could take you all to one just to see how you all would fare in a muggle environment."

Ron smiled taking her hand squeezing it, "Brilliant Hermione." Said the boy kissing her on the cheek.

Seamus walked into the room brushing his teeth and when seeing Ron and Hermione holding hands, walked back up the stairs out of sight telling himself that he was seeing things as Ron and Hermione? How could they even work out?

Hermione looked at Ron, "I hope this works out…"

Ron nodded giving the muggle-born a one-armed hug, "Yeah, so do I." Fred and George raised their hands, "What are we? Chop liver? We hope it works out as well. I mean, look at Harry and Ginny. They have survived much of this year already, even the death trap known as Egypt."

Ron laughed remembering that whole chase scene through the Pyramids by the undead.

A storm started outside, lightning everywhere, cracking thunder as loud as a mandrake causing most to stay inside from Quidditch Practice while Draco was struck by lightning and sent to the Hospital Wing for refusing to finish practice early.

Harry sniggered when seeing Draco badly burnt being lifted on a stretcher towards the back of the room muttering, "My father will hear about this mother nature…"

Unknown to the occupants of Hogwarts was that this storm was the perfect cover for a certain group of people from Wales to be creating a secret meeting in the Forbidden Forest.

 **Thursday, September 21st, 1993 10:00 AM**

As the storm raged on, McGonagall again sat at her desk impatiently eyeing Percy Weasley, her stern expression undermining the stoic mood of Percy Weasley, "What you did Mr. Weasley was uncalled for. Causing physical violence against Mr. Potter was just something neither of the staff or students here at this great school expected from you." Lips pursed, eyes glaring through the spectacles on her face.

Percy grits his teeth showing McGonagall that he wasn't through, "Give Potter detention for whatever that prat did to my sister. I demand you…" However, the angry boy fell back into his seat whimpering when McGonagall stood up faster than the eye could see.

Brows furrowed, "I hereby revoke your status as head boy of Hogwarts, and shall be replaced with 7th year Slytherin valedictorian Malcolm Willsbury. You, Percy Weasley, shall also have your prefect status… Revoked." Percy looked like the world was ending for him.

The boy tried to reach for his badges the professor had pulled off the robes of his, "You can't… Dumbledore…" McGonagall stared at him smugly, "...Gave permission to revoke your status. I'm sorry Mr. Weasley you've gone too far in causing a commotion such as that. I don't expect Harry to forgive you for such an act." Swallowing a lump deep in his throat Percy tried to attack Harry verbally, once again.

"But… He is a menace…" McGonagall slammed her ruler on the table, " **ENOUGH. GET OUT OF MY OFFICE. NOW, MR. WEASLEY.** " Pointing to the door to the chilly corridor, rain spilling in through the pillar spots.

The ex-head boy ran out of the office. Dignity deflated.

 **Thursday, September 21st, 1993 12:00 PM**

At least by now, Ginny was showing signs of waking up, however, in her mind, something was happening and it was allowing the young girl to walk around the halls of Hogwarts in a spiritual-like form.

Looking around confused at being standing up in the Hospital Wing, eventually both eyes landed on her still form lying on the bed breathing softly, Harry, tears stains on his cheeks, sitting in the chair next to her reading a book labeled ' _The Legendary Boy-Who-Lived_ ' which made Ginny smile as that was the book in which the first affectionate thoughts for the unruly haired boy first came from it.

Why was she out of her body? Maybe a magical force was trying to tell her something and, in act, a magical force was leading her towards the Ravenclaw tower as a portal opened, only visible to the state Ginny was in, and she walked through it appearing in the corridors to the Ravenclaw Common Room or balcony of the tower only for twin double doors to open swiftly, confusing in the 12-year-old.

As Ginny walked through the white grimy doors, slammed behind her with such a force the air pushed the unconscious ghost-like figure into the room farther.

Sitting against the wall was a kind of mirror, dusty, of course, though still able to look into.

Thinking it would do no harm in seeing the reflection it to see if this apparition of herself would be visible. Only, everything she had thought was wrong, because in place of her was an older version of who seemed like herself and… She did, in fact, see herself and Harry, who might she add, looked rather pretty dreamy, more handsome and also somewhat different in a way. Though they were still attending Hogwarts due to the black robes Ginny was wearing in the mirror, oddly, wand in hand, and her arms crossed.

"Bloody hell, I look sexy whenever this is…" She thought out loud smiling seeing at the picture.

In the mirror to her right was the man of her dreams, Harry Potter, who looked kind of scarred while adorning one of his red and grey t-shirts, Hogwarts cloaked draped over his shoulder, with his arm draped around her neck. Ginny though was wondering and a bit out of fear why something about his appearance seemed off. These fearful thoughts turned into a sense of dread when seeing that his left leg was made out of metal.

"What happens to my Harry that causes this to happen?" Her eyes widened in shock, hand over her mouth trying to hold back tears. Something that caught the scared girls eye was that the mirror version Ginny seemed to have a bit of longing look in her brown eyes.

A longing look? "Oh, no, does something happen that takes him away from me? Or what?" And wait was that an engagement ring on her finger? Not a promise ring? Because that ring looks different than the one currently on her ring finger. Suddenly, as her thoughts were running a mile a minute the doors slammed opened and out from under a cloak came… A younger Ron and Harry?

" _See right there, you see them don't you? Right there is…"_

" _That's me and damn do I look good…"_

Ginny's eyebrow arched behind the bangs of her red hair it seemed. The past showing up in this strange room? Alright, what is going on? Though, before those thoughts could even be registered an unknown force pulled Ginny back into her body, fatigue gone.

She stirred and blinked open her eyes, "H… Harry baby… Are you there?" Hearing an almost silent gasp, Ginny turned to her left to see Harry staring back at her in shock. Eyes filling with tears, Ginny leaped onto him hugging the Gryffindor for dear life.

"Shh." Harry soothed patting the back of nightgown, "It'll be ok sweetheart I'm right here."

Ginny hugged tighter, "I thought… I thought I was going to die." Tears soaked Harry's pajamas that he'd been brave enough to wear in here but what the heck it was Ginny and wouldn't make fun of him for the pajamas one wears unless jokingly.

A loud pop and the sound of little feet scurrying across the ground caught the couple's attention. Detaching themselves from one another, both turned to the source and Ginny was more confused as to why a house elf was on the edge of her bed.

"Dobby?" Harry breathed in an almost whisper.

"Harry Potter, Dobby has heard of a danger coming to Hogwarts. Dobby has heard rumors, rumors that the this Gangus man is moving to attack Hogwarts…"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 31**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **Ginny finally awakens after some sort of bizarro magic took her spirit away from the form of the unconscious body of hers to the Mirror of Erised, allowing the 2nd year to see forward in time by only looking at how she and Harry looked. However, plans had to be cut short and the magical unknown force that had lead the redhead to that spot sent her back to her physical form only for Dobby to come bounding in with a warning. Just what is this warning about the Cult of Gangus, what are their intentions that put Hogwarts in danger? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 30**

 **Last night I saw Spider-man into the Spiderverse it was pretty amazing, suspenseful and… I guess emotional? Though I loved it my favorite villain was the Prowler due to his dark theme music.**

 **Surprising that Nicholas Cage plays Noir Spider-Man.**

 **If you are a fan of the Spider-man films I recommend it. 10/10.**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **Please, check out "My Harry Potter One-shots" Stories. I would greatly appreciate if you did so. Already three out so far.**

 **RENAMED NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 31: Gangus' Deal with Who?**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 32: Storms and a Hogwarts Auror Guard.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Hello old friend, it is I, Stonetooth Gangus, aka Richard. Please, come on out my friend and we shall make a deal to invade Hogwarts for the taking. I promise to give you anything you ask for. Whether it be the death of Harry Potter, Dumbledore, you name it..."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 31**


	31. The Golden Armored Wand

**Would anybody be up for subscribing to my Youtube Channel DBZFAN2456? I'm not begging you, only a suggestion of the sorts as I am only at I believe to be… 119 or 120 something subscribers.**

 **Ok, the end of this chapter will hopefully get you pumped for the incoming last three chapters of this arc that I am looking forward to writing and releasing all at once.**

 **I literally almost had a spoiler above of what the last 3 chapters would even be about and so you'll have to wait for Gangus to show up in this chapter for the last three chapters of this arc's plot to be revealed.**

 **So who are the allies the Cult of Gangus is looking for? I mean they already got Fanasha Recor, who else?**

 **Ah, fellow reader, you will just have to wait and see.**

 **I hope you liked the last chapter with Ginny being unconscious for most of the part due to Umbridge. Wonder how that little side plot will develop?**

 **Thank you all for the reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

 **Let's get this to 6,000 views.**

 **Let's a go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Quidditch Accident arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Due to the demands of getting rid of the Dementors, a certain foul woman sent one to administer the Dementor's Kiss onto one Ginny Weasley, nearly it was successful if it weren't for Lupin and Harry being notified of the danger, and nearly a day after, Dobby arrives bringing bad news… Just what is this bad news? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 31: Gangus' Deal with Who?**

 **Thursday, September 21st, 1993 12:00 PM**

"H… Harry baby… Are you there?" Hearing an almost silent gasp, Ginny turned to her left to see Harry staring back at her in shock. Eyes filling with tears, Ginny leaped onto him hugging the Gryffindor for dear life.

"Shh." Harry soothed patting the back of nightgown, "It'll be ok sweetheart I'm right here."

Ginny hugged tighter, "I thought… I thought I was going to die." Tears soaked Harry's pajamas that he'd been brave enough to wear in here but what the heck it was Ginny and wouldn't make fun of him for the pajamas one wears unless jokingly.

A loud pop and the sound of little feet scurrying across the ground caught the couple's attention. Detaching themselves from one another, both turned to the source and Ginny was more confused as to why a house elf was on the edge of her bed.

"Dobby?" Harry breathed in an almost whisper.

"Harry Potter, Dobby has heard of a danger coming to Hogwarts. Dobby has heard rumors, rumors that the this Gangus man is moving to attack Hogwarts…" Fists balled in front of him in worry as Ginny unlocked from her boyfriend looking questionably at this house elf Harry seemed to know.

Harry seemed to be more in grips with this situation, "Dobby." Said Harry, squinting and leaning towards the pale elf, "Who is this man planning on attacking the school?" Ginny snapped in the direction of Harry, again confused.

Dobby quivered under his friends pointed gaze, "Richard Gangus, son of Ryan Gangus, grandson of mass murderer Ricky Gangus. This cult criminal plans on attacking Hogwarts in only a few days time that Dobby doesn't know what day… But it shall be bad… Worse than the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter was warned about last year." Harry smirked.

"Yes, that warning about how I shouldn't have come back to Hogwarts, sabotaging the Quidditch Match, and even visiting me in the Hospital Wing wasn't enough. How do I know if you aren't over exaggerating?" Ginny looked back at Dobby, curious as to what the elf would say now.

Snapping his fingers a walkie talkie that Richard had used just so the communications couldn't be tracked by the ministry appeared into the palm of his boney hands, "Harry Potter must listen to this and understand." Harry's eyes gave a look of recognition while Ginny whimpered upon seeing it thinking it a dangerous device.

Flipping the switch on a garbled voice on the other end came to life.

" _This is Richard Stonetooth Gangus calling into HQ. I am on my way to the Forbidden Forest to set a meeting with our eight-legged friends to attack that damn school. Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter are the main points of interest. I wish to see them squabbling at my feet, begging for mercy…_ " Stopping it right there Harry couldn't find words to say as the pale elf snapped it away to the unknown place as before.

Now, now both boy and girl were terrified. Ginny no longer afraid of the device now that it was revealed to be a voice recorder-like thing to her, jumped up to Harry wrapping her arms around his arm next to her.

For once during this conversation Dobby looked towards the other occupant and gasped, eyes wide in shock and praise, "Miss. Ginny Weasley what an honor Dobby gets to be in your presence. Ms. Ginny fought off He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and survived the Chamber. Master Malfoy wasn't at all happy before Dobby was… Freeeee…" Basking the in memory of how Harry tricked Malfoy freed Dobby from servitude.

Ginny nervously smiled, "Uh…" Eyes trailing over to Harry for a second before slowly focusing on the elf again, "Thank you… Dobbie."

"Dobby, Ginny. Not Dobbie." Ginny shyly grinned, "Right… Dobby. Sorry." Dobby closed his eyes with a great big smile.

Harry grinned, "Ginny this is Dobby as you may already know. Without him, I wouldn't have known about the danger of last year, despite not even really knowing either way until your first message." Ginny giggled at how Dobby failed the few missions to Harry last year.

Dobby's ears fell, "What is Ms. Weasley laughing about? Does Ms. Weasley think Dobby amusing?" Tears about to spill.

Ginny stopped laughing and shook her hands and head, "No, no, no, Dobby I was just laughing at how stressed Harry sounded at how he knew nothing of the danger last year until Halloween night." She shot her boyfriend a coy smirk at the reaction that got out of the dark haired male.

Dobby wrung his hands together, "Dobby like Ms. Ginny, Ginny knows how to get to master Harry." Smirked the elf.

Ginny gave Harry a questioning look, "Master Harry? Really, babe, I didn't think you as a keeper of elves?" Harry looked as confused as her, not even bothering to answer her question.

"Dobby is sorry Ms. Ginny but elves are used to calling wizards by master. Harry Potter doesn't own Dobby." Dobby said. Ginny grinned at the explanation.

Soon Harry left to head to Dumbledore's office as Pomfrey instructed him to leave so Ginny could rest properly, much to the redhead's displeasure.

Harry and Ginny shared a brief, passionate and intense kiss that after 5 minutes Pomfrey had to forcefully separate the duo. With a smirk, the matron forced the boy out of the room.

Ginny whimpered with the loss of the comfort of her boyfriend while she laid down to nap away the day.

Pomfrey closed the ward to visitors to allow the patients of the ward to rest for the day.

 **Thursday, September 21st, 1993 2:00 PM**

2 hours after being forcefully removed from the Hospital Wing, Harry had just warned Dumbledore about Dobby's warning and was heading to the East Wing Corridor to see Professor Lupin.

Though as Harry walked passed the Defense Against the Dark Arts class a sight before him caused the green-eyed boy's jaw to slack almost hitting the floor. There in front of the boy was a red-headed male hungerly, might he add, feasting away on **HERMIONE'S** lips. Breath caught in his throat Harry almost was about to pass out when the know recently released Ginny found him, concern replacing the smile on her face.

"Harry what's wro… Ahhh…" Forgetting the concern now seeing as to why the boy of her dreams was speechless. Ron, the last older brothers of hers, was kissing a girl. Not just any girl but Hermione of all people.

The kissing couple didn't even notice the shellshocked individuals watching their heated activity, lost in the moment.

Ginny, however, balled both of her fists. Mouth shifting into an angry, teeth grit fashion before the corridor was filled with, " **WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?** " Several portraits looked at the 2nd year with looks of disapproval. Ron and Hermione both jumped apart with flushed faces.

Ron looked for the source of the interruption, only for to land on the angered shocked look of his sister and best mate, which made him forget the anger building inside of him, "Oh, hi sis, best mate." Waved the freckled boy oblivious to the looks.

Hermione shyly smiled, "Hey Harry, Ginny… How's it going?" A nervous, embarrassed smile following what had just been said.

Ginny was fuming with anger, " **HOW IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DID YOU TWO MANAGE TO FALL IN LOVE? ALMOST EVERY WAKING MOMENT YOU ARE BOTH SCREAMING AT ONE ANOTHER?** " Completely out of her mind about this whole situation.

Ron grinned scratching the back of his head flustered, "Well it just happened while both of us were worrying over your condition I just couldn't help myself. Mind you, I wasn't even thinking of doing the aforementioned event. It just happened." Ron gave a shy smile towards his newly acclaimed girlfriend.

Ginny muttered words while fumbling with them unable to form a cohesive sentence over the shock beset on her, while Harry only blinked, mouth agape. A very bright blush stained Hermione's cheeks at seeing Harry in such a state.

Ginny was only angry that they finally got over arguing and got together, " **I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS, THOUGH I AM HAPPY FOR YOU, I AM FURIOUS I WASN'T THERE TO WITNESS IT…** "

The couple smiled at one another only causing Ginny to grab Harry and walk passed their friends down the corridor, not even knowing that the boy she was dragging was meeting Lupin for a meeting and happened to stumble across the scar-faced professor.

"Ah, Harry." He said smiling at the boy he had basically become guardian over, "Thought you had forgotten about our meeting." A kind smile on the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors face.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks staring at them both before smiling at her professor nervously, "I'm sorry Professor Lupin. Harry didn't even tell me about your meeting. I had the assumption that we were just gonna hang out." A sad look crossed her face but Lupin was prepared.

Crouching down to her level Lupin dropped a hand on her shoulder, "You know this patronus lesson involves a certain redheaded girl Mr. Potter is quite fond of as well…" Ginny smiled, "Should I go get Ron then?" Ginny teased cutely.

Lupin smirked playing along, "Actually no this redhead is a girl, one who is quite close to Harry." Playing along still, Ginny smiled widely trying hard not to chuckle, "So a redhead close to Harry, fond of even? Is it me?" Lupin grinned at her, Ginny blushed.

"Come. I'll show you our training spot." Lupin made for a hidden set of stairs behind a Slytherin banner, closely followed by Harry and an edgy Ginny scanning each and everything in the passage out of fear, uneasiness setting over her.

Harry stopped after noticing Ginny had stopped near a hole in the wall, sword sticking out of a skeleton with a note on it, a very old note, might she add, "Weasley's are all blood traitors…" She read aloud, breath caught in her throat. She looked at the other note pinned to the skull.

Ginny, with a shaky hand, withdrew the note almost ripping the Skull off with it causing her to gasp in fear.

The note made her scared more than anything having to do with Voldemort himself, " _I killed William George Weasley, I, Robert Celltick the Unfaithful, a half-blood wizard has killed the wealthy landowner after his 2nd daughter Lizanda Weasley married a muggle, both dead as well. As long as I live no wizard family that I loath shall live if they are in a romantic relationship with a muggle or muggle born… His Son will know the true price for defiance if fate goes down the same path..._ "

Ginny dropped to her knees sobbing uncontrollably, someone of her family was murdered… When? The year of 1030 no more than 40 years after Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin constructed its foundations, paving a story, a legendary story.

"This… Is an old, old passage isn't it Professor Lupin? Nothing new except us down here. My ancestor was killed down here and if his son would have followed the same path I, or any of my family except my mother wouldn't be here as she wouldn't be a Weasley…" Lupin rushed to her side in an instant only to see what in the world the saddened student was crying about.

As they sat there with Harry hugging her, a soft gold light, something that caught Ginny's eye was glowing from the tattered robes of the skeleton's breast pocket and Ginny reached in after a few seconds of hesitation only to feel a rushing sensation wash over her body, an electric, powerful feeling and as she pulled it out the teacher gasped.

"The Golden Armored Wand…? Ms. Weasley, do you understand what this means? You are the owner of one of the most desirable wands of that age." Smiled the scarred faced man.

Made from the core of a rare golden hippogriff soul, dragon heartstring and a newborn tree from the year of 980, inherited into the Weasley family, the golden armored wand was customized by William George Weasley's father Samson Zealand Weasley.

The handle where you hold the wand was emblazoned in golden stripes of cool plated armor, a tooth of a dragon at the tip which just increases the strength of the incantation of the user, while a feathery coat wrapped around the middle.

It was then the words of the favorited professor drilled in her head, " _Ms. Weasley do you understand what this means? You are the owner of one of the most desirable wands of that age_." Ginny, with a look of shock, a shocked look that turned into a wicked grin, "The pranks I could pull on Fred and George…" Was all that left the confines of her lips.

Ginny then eyed Harry, "And if you get into serious trouble, the not as bad hexes I could use to prove my point on you." Harry paled with a large gulp of air, "You wouldn't dare?"

Turning to fully look at her boyfriend with the smirk equal to that of an evil maniac, Ginny got into his face mere inches from their lips touching, "Oh, I dare alright. Try me loverboy." Harry slowly started to edge away, Ginny grabbed his face in both hands smashing her lips on his savoring in the kiss.

They stayed that way, tongues moving in out of each others mouth, feasting with a passion for more than 5 minutes until Lupin groaned, "Why… Just why are all Potters and Redheads attracted to one another…" Sighed their adult friend turning to the left slightly grimacing.

Ginny disengaged from Harry looking over at Lupin curiously, "Huh? Do you mean every Potter in the entirety of wizarding existence has gotten with a redheaded woman?" She cast a smirk over her shoulder at Harry, who looked too out of it from the kiss to respond.

Lupin nodded regrettably, the regret is saying it out loud.

"James told me after he and Lily began dating is the reason why they acted like you two, in fact, less than you two actually, is because back in the year 789 BC the Roman wizard by the name of Varinon Potter set out on a quest to reach the greatest, strongest country of the age. Great Britain." Ginny nodded while choosing to sit on an old stone off to the side.

Lupin continued, "Varinon, while using the Roman Army to hide his travels from the mercenary's after him, though as great as he was fell in love with a Roman woman just near where the city of Florence is today, a redheaded witch, who, by any chance wanted to flee to Great Britain as well apparently, and so they left the army together for the French coast, though at that time it wasn't at all France if I remember correctly." Explained Lupin watching each of them closely to see if they were following along with the story.

Ginny smiled gesturing for the story to continue on, "As they got to their destination in where today is Normandy, both found a ship, crossed the English Channel landing in the early beginnings of London. That is where they built the first House of Potter on the sea of London though it had been destroyed more than 300 years after thanks to a landslide that killed 70 people." Ginny gasped hand slapping over her mouth in shock and sadness.

Lupin moved to sit next to her, draping an arm around the sobbing girl's shoulders comfortingly, "And in 500 BC, Augustus Potter who was on the wizarding council, lead a rebellion against the giants of the time. That landed them riches beyond relief and so that is why today the Potters are the richest family ever really." Lupin shrugged.

"Potters since Verinon dedicated their lives to redheads as it pretty much became a tradition by the end of Verinon's life at the just age of 289. I guarantee you both your future children might be the same." Giving a knowing smirk towards the couple.

Ginny fell over, expecting nothing like that to exit the teacher's mouth, while Harry blushed considerably. Lupin laughed full heartedly, cries of the laughter echoing in the dense hallway.

The Golden Armored wand flickered as her hand that gripped it hit the cold ground and shot off a bunch of hearts with HP engraved on them.

Ginny looked at them bewildered and then back to the wand with wide eyes, "..." She was speechless, very speechless.

Harry looked at the 6 conjured hearts spun around him, dizzy from the constant staring at them in confusion, Harry as well like his strong girlfriend fell backward.

The brown eyes of said girlfriend sparkled with mirth, "I love this new wand…" As those words left her mouth the wand currently being used began to float and flew at the newer replacement. Ginny was confused until it fused into the wand where a small shockwave went off sending Harry, only him for no other reason, further down the passage with a girlish scream coming from him.

Ginny smirked, "Was that a girlish scream Harry? **WAIT. WHAT THE HELL?** " Ginny screamed at hearing her voice.

"Ah, a helium shockwave." Remus replied in a chipmunk voice, "Hey, Ginny mind going foraging?" Chuckled the squeaky professor.

Her head hung in embarrassment, "Hey, why do I sound like a little girl?" Said the occupant further down the passage sitting up in confusion.

Ginny laughed softly as the trio got up leaving the passage where the helium effect took no more than a second to wear off.

Lupin came to a stop near a gentle looking stream, frogs hopping from lily pad to lily pad gleefully croaking their hearts out as the female frogs laid on some lily pads snatching bugs out of the air, "How cute…" Ginny said a little uneasy at watching nature take its course.

As Harry and Ginny took their position overlooking Hogsmeade, Lupin said, "Alright Ginny i'm going to be teaching you, and Harry, how to master the patronus charm." The redhead grinned with a nod.

"Ok. I want you to position your wand pointing it straight at the village and say the spell, "Expecto Patronum. Best do it at a bit of a yell." Lupin explained taking a step backward next to Harry, "Think she'll get it first try?" Said the taller man to Harry.

Harry shrugged.

Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, " **EXPECTO PATRONUM…** "

 **Friday, September 22nd, 1993 3:00 PM**

It was time to make their move. A group of 6 entered into the unknown. A man intent on finding the old ally of his, "Keep searching." Said the leader.

Two of the group's hunters unsheathed poison blades from their pouches, gripped them hard and swung cutting away the brush one after another, alerting a herd of centaurs not only 3 meters to the right of a berry bush as it withered to the ground. The centaurs turned to flee as spells flew at the many of them from the bushes, killing at least 15 out of the 60 hungry other beasts.

The one not doing anything but walking behind the group chuckled, "And so the peace of the forest… Is at an end." Withdrawing the wand in his pocket unleashing flames at several trees, which would not alert those at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade of the forest fire.

A woman, who held a poison blade halted the way forward as they came across a massive hole in the ground holding out her arm to stop, which the leader didn't need to as he slid down in.

Beasts, no, spiders erupted from the holes in the ground guarding the main entrance, "Who dares… Disturb my hollow home? My sisters and brothers, sons and daughters deeply resent your decision on entering…" A huge arachnid showed up out of the hole in the ground clicking its mighty pincers, "Does one wish to become a meal? State your business…"

The man grinned. Kneeling like being subjected to a king or emperor, "Hello old friend, it is I, Stonetooth Gangus, aka Richard. Please, come on out fully my friend and we shall hopefully make a deal to invade the school of Hogwarts, ripe for the taking. I promise to give you anything you ask for. Whether it be the death of the ever-so glorified Harry Potter or the clever witted Dumbledore, you name it..." Smiled the criminal.

However, the area began to shake, Aragog growled loudly, "You speak of the boy. Harry Potter was it? I know of him…"

" _Do you know what lies in the Chamber of Secrets?_ " Aragog lashed out, though not at Gangus, imagining Harry made him do that, "I wish to sink my pinchers in that disgusting wretch of a child." Gangus chuckled, "Allow me to do you the honors, my dear friend. I only ask for an army of 2,000 while my men and I aid your assault. Harry Potter will be your meal by nightfall of that very day." Though he frowned seeing Aragog had fully risen from the nest.

"I… I accept your request. Though if you do not have Harry Potter when you return I shall end our alliance. Deal Gangus?" Hissed the spider sourly.

Gangus pointed the wand that he held into the air, "My good friend we have a deal. Harry Potter shall not escape us."

 **Friday, September 22nd, 1993 5:00**

Down by the Black Lake, Remus Lupin carefully edged near the water near a rock wall formation with a large cove near the far side out of the view of Hogwarts' watchful eye. There sitting on the rocks, semi-hiding in a cave was none other than Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black, chains, scars, everything to do with a prisoner draped all over him, "Sirius you do realize… **THAT I CAN'T KEEP SNEAKING FOOD TO YOU, SNAPE ALMOST CAUGHT ME.** " Remus screamed exasperated.

Sirius looked up through the locks of his black hair, "Calm down Moony it is not like you to yell. How's Harry doing? Found Pettigrew?" Remus rolled both of his eyes, "For the last time, no, I haven't found that rat. Yes, Harry is fine. Just fine." In a small mouse sized hole, a rat was watching the duo intently.

' _It is Sirius. Tracked me down, has he? Well, I'll just make it harder for him to find me…_ ' Scabbers, or should I say Peter Pettigrew thought as the pathetic ass made back toward the school.

Biting down into a lump of bread, Sirius asked a very curious, and yet shocking question, "When I am free I hope Ginny Weasley allows me to take Harry to live with us, near the Burrow for instance." Remus chuckled patting his longtime friend on the shoulder, "Not to worry I think that is the least of your worries, at least she isn't as scary as Lily was." Sniggering at how pale Sirius got at remembering how scary Lily could be at times.

" _ **YEEEEEAAAAHHHH…**_ " Came a loud echo from across the lake, a happy shout, one of joy and excitement. Sirius gasped as the wanted prisoner nearly ran to the edge of the beach as the man saw Harry riding a broom with a very beautiful redhead attached to his back, along with another redheaded boy on another broom and a bushy haired girl, who looked terrified riding another just beside Harry looking ready to grab him if need be.

The 4 of them looked to be having so much fun, all except, "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are the other two." Remus said. Sirius nodded, all except that Hermione girl seemed to be not accustomed to flying a broom.

He watched as they laughed and circled her and Ginny gave the girl a high five before wrapping both arms around Harry's midsection again a huge smile etched on the creamy colored, freckled skin of the girl

Harry stopped in mid-air, took Ginny's face in his hands, both smashed their lips together in a fiery kiss that lasted in what seemed like forever, both mouthed the words 'I love you.' Sirius smiled. He had been hoping to teach Harry on how to be a ladies man, though not anymore at seeing how happy this redhead was making the glasses wearing male.

Before Sirius left the scene he shook his head, closed both eyes breathing out, "Potters and their redheads." Both men smiled at the thought before the dirt covered innocent man transformed back into a mangy dog running into the forest nearby.

 **Friday, September 22nd, 1993 7:00 PM**

The forces Gangus gave to the spider offensive gathered at the den deep in the Forbidden Forest only increased in size when the Imperioused Fanasha Recor of America along with guards to keep an eye on the womanly symbol of the 2nd Wizarding School in America.

Aragog clicked his pincers curiously, "My distinguished guests, brothers, and sisters, sons and daughters we have an opportunity set before us…" The eight-legged beast gestured towards the bald bearded man.

The commanding officer of the Gangus forces stepped forward with an evil smirk, "I am Jackson Matthews. Together, on the night of September 26th, we shall attack Hogwarts in an attempt to snuff out Albus Dumbledore, **BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY… HARRY POTTER, THE CHOSEN ONE WHO IS A BIG THREAT TO THE GANGUS CAUSE. ARE YOU WITH ME** …?" He said raising the wand he possessed into the air.

Not a single spider made a sound until a spider with a missing eye crawled forward, " **HARRY POTTER? THAT BRAT BOY FROM LAST YEAR? COUNT ME, ARCHO, IN. I AM DYING TO SINK MY PINCERS IN THAT BOY. DEATH TO POTTER.** "

" **DEATH TO POTTER**." Chanted a few more spiders. Jackson grinned while the rest of the criminal wizards raised their wands in the air casting flames around the den, " **DEATH TO POTTER. DEATH TO POTTER. DEATH TO POTTER. DEATH TO POTTER. DEATH TO DUMBLEDORE. DEATH TO DUMBLEDORE. DEATH TO DUMBLEDORE. DEATH TO EVERYONE AT HOGWARTS.** " A couple of the allied giants roared into the night along with 2 werewolves that were apart of the Gangus cult.

Jackson breathed in then began to laugh evilly, " **DEATH TO DUMBLEDORE, AND WITH HIS DEATH. THE CHOSEN ONE WILL BE VULNERABLE. HA HA HA HA DEATH TO HARRY POTTER.** "

Giants stomped their huge feet on the ground laughing as well.

Fanasha snickered, " **DEATH TO POTTER, LAST OF THE POTTER FORTUNE**."

Then a fiery image of Hogwarts materialized in the middle of the den from the man in a dark cloak next to Jackson. Said man walked up to the image peering into it, "Rest easy children. Come the 26th, death shall reign."

The forest wasn't one for silence for the rest of the night and as the festivities continued, a shaggy black dog stumbled into the den taking a spider with him into the forest only to kill it after questioning it before running to Hogwarts.

' _Must warn Remus…_ _ **MUST WARN MY FRIEND… STUDENTS AND STAFF ARE IN DANGER…**_ ' Thought the black dog nowhere close to the edge of the forest, fortunately, a hand yanked him onto his back, "Hiho Sirius Black. Need a lift?" Sirius wagged the mangy tail happily at the familiar centaur, Firenze.

In no time Hogwarts was visible through the trees…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 32**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **The pieces have been set in motion. Not even Voldemort himself could get this close to the castle without even being detected. The theme of this battle for the invaders is one known as DEATH TO POTTER and DUMBLEDORE. Will our beloved heroes fall in his fight to save the school from the most notorious criminal syndicate ever seen in the wizarding world of Great Britain? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 31**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **Please, check out "My Harry Potter One-shots" Stories. I would greatly appreciate if you did so. Already three out so far.**

 **RENAMED NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 32: Storms and a Hogwarts Guard.**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 32: Aragog's Rebellion: Army of 2,000 Arachnids.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **What in the world… So you're telling me that this house elf by the name of Dobby had discovered that the attacking force is spiders, 2000 attackers? Am I right Potter?"**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 32**


	32. The Hogwarts Guard

**To those who haven't read these Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley stories by Charbo2576 I recommend you do as they are pretty amazing reads, funny as well.**

 **Have only read at least like 3 stories of his:**

 **Ever Love is a completion of one-shots that he put together into one story which is pretty cool as it takes place during Order of the Phoenix and is still ongoing.**

 **The Birth Bond- Harry and Ginny is fantastic and I really love it as it shows just how in love Harry and Ginny become to be with this birth soul bond as they meet sometime before going to Hogwarts thanks to a teacher from Harry's primary school finding out about the Dursley problem. Still ongoing**

 **This Way to My Heart is almost the same but very much different than the aforementioned Birth Bond story where Harry and Ginny develop it during the summer he stayed at the Burrow before the Chamber of Secrets, so far full of twists you wouldn't expect to happen with how the story is written and I've been on the edge of my seat. Currently almost caught up on this story but I really love it. Still ongoing**

 **I bet Charbo would greatly appreciate the support that I am making to have others read his content.**

 **Now, on with the chapter.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

 **Let's get this to 7,000 views.**

 **Let's a go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Quidditch Accident arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: A warning coming from Dobby the elf once again leaves Harry and Ginny scared as it is said to bring disaster upon Hogwarts. Will the Hogwarts staff and students win the day or are they doomed to fall under the command of the Gangus Cult? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **RENAMED:**

 **Chapter 32: The Hogwarts Guard.**

 **Friday, September 22nd, 1993 7:30 PM**

"I want Potter dead by sunrise of the 27th. Do you understand me Q?" Asked a surprisingly very calm Richard Gangus sitting on a log in the spider's den, eyeing the older cult member.

Q grinned, "Certainly my dear friend. Potter shall welcome the end…" Both men shook on it.

"Good. I shall go to the gamekeeper. Pay the man a little visit." Gangus looked down smirking as Q chuckled, "Potter and Dumbledore won't survive. With Hogwarts out of the picture, it will be the ministry next won't it?" Q asked looking expectant.

Gangus crossed his arms smirking, "Indeed." Q smiled, eyes wide in mirth, "Then they shall welcome the end as well. What a perfect plan my friend. Your grandfather couldn't come up with something like that I reckon." Gangus heartedly laughed, "I can guess not, despite the murdering that he had accomplished during the time of Ricky Gangus." They smirked as they moved on with their, no way it could possibly fail, plan...

 **Sunday, September 24th, 1993 11:45 AM**

The students were just minding their own business, eating lunch, chatting, laughing and teasing when suddenly, a loud pop sounded from the Gryffindor table causing some girls to scream in fright.

Everyone turned to the Gryffindor table to see a frantic looking house elf breathing heavily, a hand gripped on Harry Potter's robes, " **AAAHHHH HARRY POTTER SIR IT IS TERRIBLE. DOBBY HEARD… DOBBY HEARD…** " Even the staff looked on with interest in the situation. Dumbledore didn't look to be smiling behind his half circular spectacles.

Harry grinned nervously, "Dobby what is so terrible that you heard?" The grin fell when realizing that Dobby was the one at the table, not any other elf. Harry grabbed Dobby placing the frantic, sobbing elf on the table in a sitting position, "Harry Potter must leave Hogwarts before it is too late… Dobby witnessed it, sir… The army, the army coming to kill Albus Dumbledore and you, Harry Potter." The hall gasped in fright and shock.

Harry paled, "Is this… Is this the same warning from just the other day Dobby, about this fellow named Gangus?" Snape stood up at the head table, "Richard Gangus plans of attacking Hogwarts? Tiny elf is this the truth you speak of?" Dobby turned towards the angered teacher nodding quickly, "It is the truth, sir. I heard of 2,000 attackers were to attack the school in only 2 days time…" Snape turned to Dumbledore his robes flowing in the breeze from turning so quickly, "Headmaster?"

The heads of the students moved to him, their fearful headmaster actually looked to be fearful for a change which caused some to shiver.

Minerva McGonagall stood placing a hand on the headmaster's shoulder, "Albus? What should we do? How on Earth will we survive such an army?" Lupin rose to leave motioning for Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to follow and they did after a couple of seconds of confusion.

As soon as they left the Great Hall slowly Dumbledore rose looking quite grim, "First years… They shall be evacuated. Everyone else… I have certain you know how to duel?" At their nods of confirmation, a small smile framed Dumbledore's face, "Very well. First years shall be evacuated through the floo network through the offices of Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall or myself. Go now first years and start packing you don't have long. Prefects, could you lead them back to the dormitories?"

Percy Weasley and Erin Smite at the Gryffindor table rose.

Alexandra Monsy and Greg Willow rose at the Hufflepuff Table.

Angel Recor and Xander Muli rose at the Hufflepuff table.

And some unknown prefects rose at the Slytherin. Every prefect like the beginning of the year ushered their house first years to the dormitories, encouraging them to rush to pack their suitcases for the one-second trip home.

Owls were soon let go towards the family homes informing them of their incoming children and incoming fight if most wished to lend their aid.

Soon most of the students were evacuated with some thinking to wait until near the time it was about to start. Dumbledore didn't argue with that seeing as it was only 2 days until the attack commenced.

Back up in the Common Room sometime after the training with Lupin. Harry and Ginny were cuddled together on the couch, Ginny napping from being tuckered out from the strain of the spell while Harry sat thinking on what to tell the aurors when they arrived in a little bit consisting of nearly the entire department. 50 aurors would be stationed at Hogwarts for this upcoming battle.

Harry smiled down at Ginny feeling her body shift against his to get more comfortable.

Their True Pure Love was so amazing Harry thought all the time about it and one time he thought Ginny had said something in her mind and could hear it but it happened to be Hermione droning on about going to the Library, Harry wasn't paying attention much.

Ginny shifted slightly, stretched and opened her chocolate colored eyes to witness Harry looking at the fire with a smile on his face. Ginny smiled up at him as she wrapped both arms around the back of his neck, "Hey Harry my berry." A new nickname for him driving the young man to a blushing fit, "Are you serious with this new nickname?" He asked frowning down at her.

Ginny nodded smiling evilly, "I don't regret making my handsome Harry Potter blush darker than I did a few hours before asking you out." Tracing her fingers along his jawline.

Harry smiled, "Really?" Ginny blushed lightly nodding her confirmation.

" _So you are going to be asking Harry Potter out tonight huh? Let me know how that goes." Said Ginny's best friend Farrin Birmington in the same year as her._

 _Ginny looked scandalized, "Do you doubt that we'll go out? We've even been talking this year about possibly getting serious about our relationship from friends to more… I was just a little preoccupied_ _ **WITH BEING POSSESSED. REMEMBER?**_ " _Wide-eyed, Farrin nodded slowly, "Damn Tom Riddle… Ruining my best friends first year…" Mumbled Farrin under her breath._

" _Tonight. Dinner. I'll ask Harry." Her blush was so deep that she ran out of the dorms and into the halls giggling. Farrin chuckled seconds after the redhead's departure, "Ah, that girl is gonna drive Harry crazy… With Love." A smile crossed Farrin's lips thinking of the accident-prone Seamus Finnigan in Harry's year._

Ginny sighed with a smile remembering the memory, "You know Farrin fancies Seamus?" Harry gave a jolt in shock causing Ginny to fall to the floor not expecting her beloved to make such a shocking jump on the sofa.

With a pouting look, Ginny stared up at him with his mouth open agape. Raising an eyebrow in concern the girlfriend of Harry reached up placing a hand on his cheek, "Uh sweetheart are you ok? I mean you just made me fall to the floor unexpectedly?" Worry lacing the words exiting her lips.

Harry turned to look down at her while the shock was still sinking in as he picked her up. It was easy, to Ginny's surprise, though inwardly enjoying the cradling of Harry. Ginny cuddled back into him, sighing happily once again though bracing for another sudden jolt sending her again to the floor.

"Farrin fancies Seamus?" Came the words of the boy sitting on the sofa with a hint of confusion. Again, raising an eyebrow up toward him, Ginny nodded, "Yeah… So?" Harry's confusion slowly morphed into a laughing grin, "Never thought I would hear that somebody in my life would be interested in the accident-prone 3rd year ha ha ha." Ginny rolled her eyes pushing with a hard weight against his chest against the couch.

Ginny giggled at his seductive look toward her whenever they did this.

Suddenly, McGonagall stepped into the Common Room with a notice in hand only to stop dead at the display of affection of those two of her house, "Mr. Potter. Ms. Weasley… Do you have a moment?" In a blink of an eye Harry and Ginny jumped off one another, still holding Harry though, a deep red blushing Ginny looked up at her head of house with a nervous smile.

Harry was no different, ' _So much like James and Lily._ ' Though McGonagall smiling at them faintly. Harry and Ginny crossed their legs on the couch wondering what their head of house wished to speak to them about.

Unrolling the piece of tan parchment held tightly in her grasp, McGonagall pursed her lips before she began to read the prompt.

" _Dear Mr. Potter, and Ms. Ginny Weasley. Due to your rare extraordinary magical bond known as Pure True Love. You both are hereby considered to be exceedingly respected within the walls of the Ministry, as is the same for the rest of the wizarding world. Once you both turn 15 you are considered adults much earlier, therefore due to your inseparable tendencies, I, Amelia Bones director of the Rare Magical Occurrences Department grant you a room together above the 7th year Gryffindor dorm rooms. Please write any complaints about your new living arrangement and it shall be looked into._

 _Sincerely_

 _Amelia Bones."_

McGonagall resealed the scroll with an impish smile on her face at seeing the looks on Harry and Ginny's faces.

Harry was of shock.

Ginny's was of pure joy and seductive looks towards Harry, the last of which Harry hadn't noticed as of yet. The head of house clapped her hands together causing the couple to remember that their head of house was indeed present.

Smiling softly the usually stern professor smiled at her two secretly favorite students, "Go back your things and move up to the dorm at any time you wish."

Their professor was pleased when Ginny jumped onto Harry hugging him, "We should send a thank you letter to Mrs. Bones." Came the offer and the famous wizard nodded in agreement.

Ginny gave a wide smile before bolting from her lover's arms up to the girl's stairs to the dorms to pack everything she had when a thought, a scary thought, made its way known to Harry, "Uh professor. Do Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know about this switch or most importantly…" Briskly looking around the common room before lowering his tone to a hard to hear whisper, "...Do you know if her brothers know?" Teeth grit nervously while looking around the room a little jumpy thinking this might ruin his and Ron's friendship yet again.

Fred and George chose at that moment to enter the common room laughing. The sight of Harry looking fearful at them dropped their mood considerably.

"Hiya Harry…" Fred said.

"What has gotten you…"

"So down in the dumps"

"Did Ginnykins get mad at you for something you did…"

"Cause if so we'll talk to her to refrain from hexing the living daylights out of you, my good friend."

Twin speaking was weird to Harry pretty much but calmed down slightly knowing this was Fred and George and how carefree they were wouldn't mind him and their little sister going to live together in the same place here at Hogwarts.

"No no. Ginny isn't mad esteemed friends of mine, brothers of my beloved. McGonagall told us were moving into a dorm together due to our Pure True Love bond. Well, as you could see Ginny and I have grown quite inseparable unless it's classes or something we have to be separated for…" Fred and George held up their hands.

"Say no more oh good future brother." Fred began smiling.

George wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, "Just don't go too far in snogging or our parents will have your neck by next week." They said in a frightening way that sounded very reassuring. Harry shook out the thought, "Don't worry guys Ginny and I won't go farther than snogging." Smiled the 3rd year.

"If I had my doubts. I don't anymore." Ginny stood at the stairs smiling brightly, melting her boyfriends very soul it seemed like, "Not that I had any doubts, to begin with. You are a very trustworthy person, love." Ginny said walking over to Harry wrapping her slender arms around his neck happily placing a kiss on his cheek.

Fred and George mock clapped, "Well done little sister. Good show." Their sister narrowed her eyes at them, "Little huh?" Fingers tapping her thigh where the feared wand to the brothers of Ginny laid hidden under those newly custom made black robes.

"You are gonna bat bogey hex us aren't you?" Came a whimper from one of the twins, eyeing the entrance to the Common Room. Ginny smugly grinned, "The only person or people I can tolerate calling me 'little girl' are mom and dad due to I being their little girl. **I DON'T EVEN LET MY BOYFRIEND CALL ME LITTLE GIRL.** " The twins paled a deep white.

"Is it too late to beg for your eternal forgiveness Queen of Weasley siblings…?" Fred and George said while in a mock bow that quickly was irritating their sister.

In one swift moment, Fred and George were pushed against the wall by the offending person, "Shut it, you gits. You both might be my favorite brothers but there is nothing that can save you from me when I'm pissed off." Harry didn't do anything until Fred looked out of the corner of his eyes looking like getting ready to plead toward him.

Harry stood up, spun Ginny around to stare right into her eyes, in which Ginny calmed down considerably and blushed, "You… You did that on purpose. I can't resist looking into your beautiful eyes…" Another blush following those badly.

Harry smiled, "I love you, Ginny." Ginny gasped giggling, loving hearing those words from him again as it never got tiring hearing those words leave his sweet lips.

A playful grin played on the freckled cheeks of the Weasley daughter, "You better Mr. Potter or I would be wondering if Snape just made up that Pure True Love magical bond." Harry rolled his eyes at the obvious teasing of his girlfriend as he took her into a fantastic kiss, one that Fred and George easily escaped from putting a mental note down to thank Harry later.

 **Saturday, September 24th, 1993 12:30 PM**

Harry and Ginny, after snogging each other senseless, caressing and raking hands through their hair decided that they were hungry. On the way to the Great Hall, the couple ran into a man with long blond hair, a magical eye and long tan overcoat holding himself up straighter with a cane who had been walking around the corner, "Potter. Weasley. Where are you off to? The Great Hall for Lunch I assume?" Came the kind reply.

Ginny smiled, "Hey, aren't you the guy from Diagon Alley who warned us about my beyond git of a brother Ron?" Hugging him for the warning that day, in turn, making the auror looked slightly disgusted at being hugged.

"Mad-eye Moody? What do you have the pleasure of doing here at Hogwarts?" Smiled Harry upon remembering the man's name at that second, "Been placed here as the Hogwarts protector due to the request of Ginerva Weasley here. Though not asked personally. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt sent me." He said kindly.

Harry and Ginny looked at one another in confusion so Ginny asked the question on both their minds, "Uh… Don't you mean Fudge?" Harry nodded.

Mad-eye glared at the use of the name, "No. After the dementor attack on you, Miss Weasley, Fudge was brought down from power and replaced by Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Ministry hasn't quite got it public yet." Ginny's face was unreadable until her face broke out into quite a very large smirk, "Excellent. That weakling of a minister deserved to be thrown out of the ministry." Ginny balled her hand into a fist victoriously.

"On another hand, Kingsley Shacklebolt being a close friend of the Weasley family has given your father a higher pay grade and mother a pay grade for being a dedicated, motivated and loving hard working mother." He said placing a hand on the youngest Weasley's shoulder.

Ginny glowed with excitement, "That sounds amazing." Jumping for glee was Ginny screaming for joy happily.

Harry and Ginny then left about a minute later to go eat lunch with their friends before lunch ended and missed the roast beef feast.

Anticipation dripped from Ginny's mouth, or salivation thinking of the delicious prime Roast Beef waiting in the Great Hall.

 **Saturday, September 24th, 1993 1:00 PM**

After leaving Ginny in the Great Hall explaining he needed to go tell Moody about the warning Dobby gave them, Ginny really wasn't happy with it but allowed him to go alone to warn the auror about the attack.

Harry ran through each and every corridor on the first floor of the castle, peering into every single classroom or empty room he could find. Deciding to try higher, Harry ascended the steps stopping at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to see the man he was searching for talking quietly with Lupin.

Harry edged closer but the whispers between the two men were almost dead silent, well at least that is what it sounded like to Harry, "The Order is growing concerned…"

Lupin looked taken aback, "Concerned? Concerned with what?" Moody growled his distaste, "We may be one the verge of another impending war. One without Voldemort leading the opposition which is sweet tea for us. The Weasley parents are joining the Order soon as well so we must be ready for anything that happens…"

"Excuse me Mad-Eye I have urgent business to speak with you about," Harry interjected. Mad-eye turned toward the disruptor with a cold glare, "Of course, Potter. What is it that you need?"

For the course of 5 minutes, Harry explained to Moody about what Dobby had told him while Ginny recovered in the Hospital Wing, Moody nodding every so once in a while at something that caught his interest.

"What in the world…?" Mad-Eye gasped when the story was done." Look disbelievingly back at Lupin for a good second or two, Moody soon turned back to Harry looking short on time, "So you're telling me that this house elf by the name of Dobby had discovered that the attacking force is spiders, 2000 attackers? Am I right Potter?" Harry nodded.

"Merlin's beard on ice. I'm calling in The Hogwarts Guard highly trained aurors trained to deal with this, also some regular aurors." Moody turned to Lupin pointedly, "Remus notify the Order."

Remus soon excused himself to the small office in the room to make the call to Headquarters which was being held at in an underground wizarding sanctuary known as the Merlin Golden Square.

Members as of right now include:

 **Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt**

 **Secretary to the Minister Amelia Bones**

 **Auror Alastor Moody**

 **Auror Nymphadora Tonks**

 **Auror Bulton Monto**

 **Professor Remus Lupin**

 **Amos Diggory**

 **Nigel Harrison**

 **The newly inducted Arthur and Molly Weasley**

 **Albus Dumbledore**

 **Andromeda Tonks**

 **Ted Tonks**

 **Eliza Longbottom**

 **And last but not least Fredericks Wardrop**

Every one of them received the call, except for Dumbledore who knew of the upcoming attack already and was at Hogwarts.

Moody soon re-entered the classroom followed by The Hogwarts Guard of 16 aurors, "Miniaturize and ship as many catapults Hogwarts can hold on the grounds, 60 ranged sharpshooter weapons and about a dozen cannons. All this for some extra defense around this castle." The Chieftain Auror to Moody, who barked pleasingly at the idea, " **EXCELLENT IDEA XINI**."

Ginny soon burst into the room looking frantic, "Harry. Harry. Hagrid is gone. I went down to warn him but his hut was empty with signs of a struggle." Her voice shaky in fear of what happened to their friend. Harry hugged her close, "Don't worry. We'll find him." Harry comforted her, Moody patted her shoulder, "Good thing we now know the halfling is missing. We'll send a search party." Ginny smiled faintly at the auror.

They soon left the room to spend some much needed time together as it was just announced over the intercom, " _All classes are to be canceled for this week due to a battle taking place on Tuesday the 26th. Students who do not wish to participate in this defense of Hogwarts should begin to pack up to leave for home through any professors floo network. That will be all._ "

As Ginny and Harry entered the common room they stopped dead in their tracks seeing every Gryffindor minus the 1st years waiting for them.

Neville stood up bringing an arm in the air, "We will stand by you until the end Harry. If this Gangus guy wants you dead. We'll defend you to our last breath."

Every student began to stand to raise their hands in the air, Ginny playfully pushed Harry in the side with her elbow before she, herself, joined the group.

Harry grinned, "We are not going to let these bastards win."

 **Monday, September 25th, 1993 1:30 PM**

Professor McGonagall tried as she must to station every smaller catapult into the open pillared hallways, though it was too much of a task for her at the moment.

Flitwick arrived before the stern lady reached the breaking point.

Dumbledore was growing concerned with each passing hour as the day seemed to slow down, tension rising as in just under 24 hours this castle will be battling for survival. This might tearfully be the beginning of a new wizarding war if they were to fail.

Aurors paced the walls of Hogwarts on the outer defenses just waiting for an early attack while some teachers used a spell to carve out trenches just near the front lines of the attack just 60 meters behind the impact point of the catapults.

From just beyond the treeline, brown eyes of a dog watched this all going down with a dog-like smirk, ' _We may win this after all…_ ' Firenze rode up next to Sirius' dog form, "Pray my friend. Pray for all the lives that may be lost here. We shall join if it starts getting too dicey for the defenders." Sirius nodded his head but continued to watch this all play out.

Meanwhile, the Order of the Phoenix, a resistance on the side of the wizarding world had arrived and took their positions with most of the 7th year students either down in the trenches or in the courtyards. Molly and Arthur Weasley discussed their dislike of their children fighting but agreed to allow them this one opportunity with the promise to not die.

Out of all the siblings that refused, Percy refused in order to do school work thinking it inadequate to participate in a battle so therefore he flooed home, with school work, of course.

Deep in the forest sat Hagrid, gagged by a washcloth and apple holding it in place while Stonetooth Gangus chuckled, "The only reason why Aragog accepted my alliance you filthy half breed was, of course, the assumption that I'd return you unharmed. Frankly Hagrid, I mentally chose not to uphold. When the battle is finished, Aragog will find you cold and lifeless on the ground, throat cut open like a pumpkin carving." Smirked the madman coldly chuckling as he kicked Hagrid in the stomach.

Hagrid growled through the gag, "Ah. There will be no need for a struggle my esteemed guest. **CRUCIO.** "

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 7:00 AM**

Mad-eye limped along the outer wall near the broom flying class area sneering at seeing that the day had arrived, the newly dubbed Hogwarts Guard took their places across the wall to defend this entrance.

7th years along with the 6th years were scattered around the grounds, while 5th years stood ground in the main courtyard.

2nd-4th years guarded anywhere they deemed fit and the teachers went anywhere they could. Snape, however, guarded Moaning Myrtle's bathroom for just in case the spiders snuck through the Chamber of Secrets into the castle.

1st years were not permitted to fight at all. Personally, Dumbledore activated the floo network giving the children access to floo back to their respective homes since 3 hours ago, several feeling like that the danger wouldn't reach them, but all things seemed to be worse as a few Slytherin first years had stayed behind.

Moody walked along the wall repeating the walk every few seconds until a tree several miles into the forest burst into flames.

War cries exited the dark forest, along with many cries and screeches from the spiders.

A warhorn on the battlements sounded, " **GET READY. HERE THEY COME.** " The chieftain of the aurors stationed on the wall for this mission glared at Moody as well as the other aurors, " **DO NOT LET THEM INTO THE CASTLE. IF THEY GET THROUGH I EXPECT EVERYONE OF YOU PUSHING THEM OUT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?** "

Spells flew out of the forest at the defenders, spiders sprang out of the forest towards the castle from the Quidditch Pitch all the way to the Entrance Hall bridge all ready to poison some fools.

The chieftain auror raised his hand high in the air, " **ON MY MARK RELEASE THE CATAPULTS.** "

As members of the cult edged out of the darkness of the evil blasted forest, Greg Antonio of the aurors, the chieftain, dropped the arm in a swift strike yelling out.

" **FIRE AT WILL…** " The Battle for Hogwarts has begun… Just who will be the victor?

Elsewhere, by means of entering through the Chamber of Secrets, a broad old man with a shaven short beard entered through a pipe snickering. Aurors who were stationed there just as a precaution turned only to have the man laugh harder, "Tsk tsk tsk. Everything that has transpired has lead to this… Just who will be the victor of our duel? No, not you fools i'm afraid. The time has arrived… I must face him..." An auror pulled out his wand as did the 6 others.

The sinister looking man smiled wickedly, and with no less than a second the wand was held in his hand, "Welcome to the end…" A green glow emitted from the tip of the madman's wand...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 33**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **At last, the day has arrived. The true fight for survival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the army of Aragog's bloodline rushed towards the school and their prey, delicious, meaty prey. Gangus troops await just beyond the treeline. What are they waiting for? Just who will fall in this most likely gruesome battle? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 32**

 **The idea of Hagrid being captured was a classmate's of mine idea thinking Aragog wouldn't attack Hogwarts with Hagrid in the way of danger. Therefore, Hagrid being a prisoner for the spiders to fight to save him makes perfect sense don't you think?**

 **Just saw the movie Bumblebee on Sunday. I have to say that it was an entertaining movie unlike most of the Michael Bay movies, as it kept suspense and action and funny moments. Loved John Cena's character as a Sector 7 agent. Hailee Steinfeld played a good lead role as well.**

 **I do recommend the movie if you haven't seen it yet and are into the Transformers franchise.**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **Please, check out "My Harry Potter One-shots" Stories. I would greatly appreciate if you did so. Already three out so far.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 33: Aragog's Rebellion: Army of 2,000 Arachnids.**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 34: Cowards on all Fronts. Hogwarts surrounded.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Harry Potter, such a handsome boy. However, can you handle my wand? It is a lot more powerful and well used than yours. I am as old but younger than that fool Dumbledore and you don't know half of the stories told about me… Have you ever even heard of me? Very well… Take out your wand so we shall duel. Welcome to the end..."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 33**


	33. Army of 2,000

**I made a mistake last chapter when talking about the prefects standing up to lead the first years away I mentioned Hufflepuff twice instead of mentioning Ravenclaw after Hufflepuff. A simple mistake really, not worth going back to change unless I get demand of it.**

 **As for Hagrid last chapter being captured as a bribe for the spiders to attack Hogwarts was a classmate of mine idea to up the tension for the spiders.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

 **Let's get this to 7,000 views.**

 **Let's a go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Quidditch Accident arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: While the teachers evacuated students of the houses away from the school through the means of the floo network, first years, of course, Harry and Ginny wanted to have as much time as possible with each other before the inevitable battle, hoping not to lose each other during it. As the battle begins, the flaming rocks from the catapults are unleashed. Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 33: Aragog's Rebellion:**

 **Army of 2,000 Arachnids.**

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 7:00 AM**

As the defenders waited for the imminent beginning of the battle, cold winds swept through the 2 meter deep trenches, many eyes scanning the forest. Unfortunately, Ginny was placed on the front lines, though with a couple of people older and more experienced than her as well as with McGonagall near Hagrid's hut.

As the aurors watched the forest most of the trees burst into flames along the treeline. Chilling war cries exited the dark forest, along with many cries and screeches from the spiders.

3 Aurors blew the war horns on the battlements announcing the start of this dreadful sounding fight.

The combatants then heard the head auror of the battle scream out, " **GET READY. HERE THEY COME.** **DO NOT LET THEM INTO THE CASTLE. IF THEY GET THROUGH I EXPECT EVERYONE OF YOU PUSHING THEM OUT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?** "

" **FOR HOGWARTS.** " Came the reply of everyone out in front. Ginny gripped her wand tightly, "By Merlin protect me… Heck, protect Harry and my family too…"

Spells flew out of the forest at the defenders, spiders sprang out of the forest towards the castle from the Quidditch Pitch all the way to the Entrance Hall bridge all ready to poison some fools, every trench able to poke out easily and kill advancing spiders.

The chieftain auror raised his hand high in the air, " **ON MY MARK RELEASE THE CATAPULTS.** " Several masked figures stood at the catapults, ready for the command.

The Order of the Phoenix unleashed their most powerful spells into the horde of amassing spiders, 30 died.

As members of the cult edged out of the darkness of the evil blasted forest, Greg Antonio of the aurors, the chieftain, dropped the arm in a swift strike yelling out the order to fire. Many near the impact zone dropped down to hide deeper in the trenches.

" **FIRE AT WILL…** "

The hooded masked figures cranked the mechanisms, fireballs on the silver plates as they launched out from the field, courtyards and highest hallways in the tallest towers.

They came in to fast and at least 2 cult members were hit with at least 20 spiders hit with the raining of the fireballs.

Another raining of fireballs from the catapults completely missed their damn targets, minus the Quidditch Pitch attack force.

Moody cast an enormous spell with the words never being uttered as a huge explosion rocked the castle from where the impact it. Many were blown off their feet and onto the ground while most in the trenches only ducked for cover.

Ginny ducked before dirt and dust reached her eyes, and as the dust cleared, sounds of pincers clicking and growling came from behind her, "Such a tasty girl… I would like to have a taste…" Said a spider only to be quickly rounded upon by Ginny to be hit with her new fully improved Reducto Incarnam spell.

As the offending spell made contact nothing but chunks remained, thankfully none of the guts had covered Ginny, though McGonagall turned toward her, wringing her hands of blood and guts from the aftermath of it, "Ms. Weasley…"

Ginny apologetically grinned, "My bad…" The stern teacher only rolled her eyes grinning, "Get back to the action Ms. Weasley. Don't you wish to brag to your boyfriend on how many kills you attained?" Ginny smiled pumping her fist in the air, a spell narrowly missed her knuckles.

More spiders advanced on the trench in front of Hagrid's hut each falling one by one. At about 7:30 in the morning about 60+ spiders had been killed when many more were still attacking.

Sooner rather than later for everyone, Aragog soon was visible on the entrance to the forest, "Reinforcements would be a happy ordeal if I hadn't lost so much of my family already. **BEAST SPIDERS, ATTACK.** "

Several others gasped as giant spiders the size of the Gryffindor Common Room shot out towards their aggressors, poison spewing into the air attempting to hit anyone with it.

Aiming down sights at the closest one, Ginny opened fire with the spell Reducto Incarnam once again only for it to hit and not kill the spider. Ginny gasped in fear as the menacing, massive mutant insect turned toward her, eyes widening hungerly, Ginny froze in place shaking in fear.

Cedric, along with Dean, caught out of the corner of their eyes the beast spider looking ready to pounce onto Ginny who looked paralyzed in fear.

Both boys jumped at the opportunity to save Ginny, one of them because of a crush on her, and that was Dean, except knew Harry and her couldn't break up due to the magical bond they shared and because of the love they have for the other as well.

Another rain from the catapults rained down onto the battlefield as Ginny was just horrified as the beast spider nearly had her neck in his jaws when out of the corner of its eyes saw Dean and Cedric running towards them, growled then spat venom at the both of them, narrowly dodging some acid poison as they went along.

Ginny was terrified but the beast spider was driven off by the untimely arrival of Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as she slumped down in into the trench breathing heavily.

Cedric bent down to her height, "Hey munchkin. You ok?" Cedric has known the Weasleys for years dating back to before Hogwarts and always called Ginny by munchkin, a nickname she really didn't mind.

The fiery spirited girl shook her head mumbling, "I'm so afraid Cedric… I don't want to die… And I greatly don't want my Harry to die…" Tears spilled from her eyes at the mention of him possibly dying.

Cedric pulled her into a hug, her head against his chest, his head on her shoulder, "Listen. Nothing will happen to Harry, I promise you, Ginny. That is why Dumbledore placed Harry to guard the inside of the castle to mostly protect him from the dangers of out here." He sent a reassuring smile to her.

Ginny returned it all the same. Then the sound of McGonagall screaming to the sky brought their attention to a knocked off course fireball from a catapult and they scurried away where it made a resounding boom, including a not very deep crater.

The fighters of that trench gasped for breath after a long drawn in one of relief.

"Well well well. If it isn't Potter's little bitch." Came a voice from behind her, "Cindy it is her. Can I kill her? Can I please?" Said a sounding to overjoyed female teenager, "Sure Dallion, my sweet daughter, go right ahead." Dallion smirked, "Turn around Weasley." Though Ginny stood defiantly, though she did turn around put with her wand pointed at Dallion.

Cindy, the head of this attack, brought one of her hands to her mouth fighting back a harsh laugh, "How pathetic. Does Weasley think she can take us on? We happen to be high in rank within the Cult of Gangus my dear. You won't stand a chance." Said the white-haired woman fingering her robes pocket for the hidden wand.

Ginny sneered though it came out like a growl. Ginny was confused, as was Cedric and the two cult members until the growl returned and standing behind Ginny and Cedric was a huge, black shaggy dog ready to pounce.

Cindy and Dallion both fired a curse at it only for the dog to jump out of the way, only for an arrow to cut through the air right into Dallion's heart as Firenze the centaur galloped onto the field with a couple of other friendly centaurs.

The dog pounced on to the remaining member, growling with each bit down on the insufferable woman's body, ripping limb from limb.

Cindy screamed before everything from her body went limp and silent as the black dog sank his teeth into the neck of the Gangus cult member.

Ginny smirked seeing that and the dog turned towards Ginny with a friendly expression where the dog cuddled up next to the redhead before taking off in the other direction.

Both boy and girl watched as this mystery dog charged a beast spider advancing on Hermione in a nearby trench taking it down with one bit to the head shocking the surrounding combatants.

The others soon got back to work in fighting off the spiders with only 1,709 remaining. 15 of them were beast spiders and only one leader which was Aragog sitting in the darkness surveying the battle.

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 9:00 AM**

By means of entering through the Chamber of Secrets, the cult member by the name of Q exited from one of the large pipes snickering sinisterly, which caught some needed attention.

Aurors who were stationed down in the Chamber, courtesy of Harry, just as a precaution turned, wands poised to strike, only to have the man laugh, "Ha ha ha. Everything that has transpired has lead to this gentlemen… Just who will be the victor of our duel? No, not you fools i'm afraid. The time has arrived… I must face him… Harry Potter."

An auror pulled out his wand as did the 6 others, "Over our dead bodies."

The sinister Q smiled wickedly, and with no less than a second the wand was held in his hand, "Very well. Welcome to the end…" A green glow emitted from the tip of the madman's wand taking down each and every auror in front of him, not a single auror was left standing after multiple killing curses erupted from the tip of the wand possessed by the old man.

Q stepped over the bodies, stopped in front of the barrier and hissed in Parseltongue, " _Open…_ "

Several loud bangs from the other side of the door sounded like the door was opening and it indeed did and about 2 more aurors were waiting there poised to strike.

Q's eyes widened, "Such a lovely welcoming party. Do I get presents? I know you two do." He faked a pouting look as the two men in front of him fell to the ground dead due to the fast strike of the killing curse, "Poor souls. Didn't stand a chance."

Walking through the collapsed cave-in from the year before, Q pursed his lips thinking on how to escape this wretched place, ' _There has to be a way out of here somehow? Harry Potter needs to feel how to feel real pain…_ ' Q frowned tightening his grip on his wand nearly snapping it in half. He continued on…

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 10:00 AM**

Unbeknownst to the ground fighting on the grounds below. Fanasha Recor, under the influence of the Imperious Curse, snuck into the castle undetected in order to start sabotaging them from within.

A few students on the inside guarding the castle in the corridor that Fanasha was walking down were soon thrown against the wall then hit the floor, claimed by the darkness of being unconscious.

Arriving just outside the Ravenclaw tower, Fanasha was making her way to the catapults on this level when she heard a gasp and scared echo of, "Mom?" Stopping dead in her tracks silently swearing to herself at having been caught so easily, Fanasha turned to point her wand at the Ravenclaw, "Don't get in my way pathetic girl." Angel gasped with a look of hurt then realized the red glow surrounding her mother.

Angel growled, " **FIGHT IT, MOM. DON'T LET THE IMPERIOUS CURSE CONTROL YOU.** "

Fanasha growled, her shoulders rising and falling, "How dare a girl like you tell me what to do. **I AM A PROUD MEMBER OF THE CULT OF GANGUS.** " Snarled the older woman, Angel let a tear slide down her cheek, "No… You are not. You are my mother, headmistress of the second Wizarding School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America known as Birmingham Academy while the other Ilvermorny and I love you way too much to see you under the Imperius Curse…" Angel took out her wand only to be beaten to it by Fanashs who sent a powerful shockwave spell knocking Angel down to the ground on her rear.

"Stop calling me mom you little whore looking girl."

Angel snapped her head up when hearing those words, tears staining her cheeks, " _Stop calling me mom you little whore looking girl._ " Those words dug deep to her core and she slowly stood up angrier than ever before.

From down below in the grounds, it looked as if a bomb had gone off in the Ravenclaw tower corridor as Angel grasped her wand hard staring at her mother in hatred, though for the curse, not her herself.

Fanasha snickered, "Quite a powerful little girl. Shame I am going to have to put an end to you." Raising her wand towards Angel, Angel shot a shockwave knocking her mother down onto a balcony 2 meters below them, wide enough for a duel.

Angel dropped like she had seen in the Dragon Ball Z show, though landing gracefully due to magic from her wand. The imperious cult member charged at her, both firing spell after spell that kept on bouncing off of or exploding the other.

Angel fired a spell that brought the aggressor to her knees but managed to fire a spell that temporarily blinded Angel. The 5th year fell to her knees screaming in pain, " **I CAN'T SEE? WHY CAN'T I SEE?** " Try as she must by rubbing both of her eyes, the temporary blindness set an advantage for the controlled witch as she shot Angel back into several marble pillars breaking on contact.

"Useful spell known as the Blindo Maxima. Not a very catchy name but it works little girl." Fanasha smirked raising her wand at Angel's forehead, felt it, and winced knowing what comes next. Angel sagged her body awaiting the inevitable.

Fanasha grinned, "Any last words?" Angel glared up at her, "Mom." Fanasha growled and slapped her hard on the cheek, "Goodbye pest. Avada Keda…"

" **STUPIFY** ," Fanasha growled as she rounded on the newcomer, blocking the spell. Though the knockback from this defense almost sent her over the edge of the balcony, "Get away from her." Said a red-haired girl that Angel knew, "Ginny… It is my mother. She is under… The Imperius Curse…"

Ginny sneered, "Oh, I know alright. I can see her aura practically oozing off of her, disgusting." Fanasha stood up, bones snapping back into place after the rough knee to wall contact, "Another pest to easily squash? Very well. **AVADA KEDAVRA.** " Nothing happened, nothing at all. Fanasha looked at her wand shaking it over and over again.

"Now, let me try this again. **AVADA KEDAVRA.** " Nothing seemed to work and that is when Fanasha realized that Ginny was just lazily waving her wand around muttering a spell incoherently. Ginny then realized she was being stared at, "Oh, are you done? I didn't notice." Angel snickered having regained 50% of her eyesight back.

Ginny giggled, "Give up?"

" **AVADA. KEDAVRA.** " This time green sparks flew out of her wand but no spell, " **WHAT IS THAT MATTER WITH THIS DAMN WAND**?" Ginny chuckled, "My wand is what is wrong with your wand. I'm simply casting a spell that won't allow your wand to work. That's all." Giving off a shrug in delight.

Fanasha growled, " **WHY YOU LITTLE…** " She began to charge only have herself fall to the ground, shoelaces tied.

"Nu-uh. None of that." The 2nd year then pointed a spell toward her head, "Fracto." When the spell was given off the mental boundaries of the Imperius Curse fractured into nothingness and soon, Fanasha stood looking quite troubled.

"Uh… Where in the hell am I?" Asked the mother of Angel curiously looking around before noticing a there was a dreadful battle going on down on the grounds.

"Long story mom…" Angel said nervously chuckling.

Ginny gestured around her grinning widely, "Welcome Mrs. Recor. To Hogwarts."

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 10:40 AM**

After leaving the mother/daughter duo in the Ravenclaw tower, Ginny left for the lower corridors of the school.

Ginny fired a spell at a spider in the Entrance Hall that was ready to kill a 3rd-year student from Gryffindor, only for herself to be knocked to the ground by another unfortunate beast spider having entered the castle.

" **EXPLOSO.** " Just about to poison the fiery redhead, said beast spider was sent backward and over the cliff screeching to its demise.

Ginny unleashed a spell that cut through each and every spider in the courtyard except for a few that rounded on the spot advancing on their new girl target. Ginny brought her new wand up to her face to examine it when golden liquidy sparks sizzled out onto the cobblestone ground.

With newfound confidence in her new wand, Ginny fired deadly spells, to at least spiders, at every inbound arachnid mutant bound to kill her.

Spinning like a ballerina, spiders had barely got her if it wasn't for that eccentric dance move and Ginny smirked at the attackers who groaned with a low growl.

Neville and Luna soon rounded the corner being chased by a mutated 12 legged, black and hairy spider larger than Aragog, who almost smashed their friend against the wall until they saw her and stood by her side, "Ginny fire the most powerful you can at this thing… It just won't go down…" Worry dripping from Neville's lips.

With a roll of her eyes, pointing the Golden Armored Wand up at the mutated spider, Ginny closed her eyes inhaling deep before muttering the incantation resulting in the spider turning to a small mouse that Neville and Luna instantly had burst into flames.

They thanked her and ran off to find another fight while Ginny entered the Great Hall only to find a grueling sight.

There before the many tables sat the fearful Richard Gangus using the torture curse on a fellow student of hers, "Say where Albus Dumbledore is hiding and I'll spare you, Colin Creevey."

Ginny shouted out, " **STOP IT.** " Hearing it, Gangus turned to see a cute little redheaded girl pointing a strange wand at him, he couldn't help but chuckle, "Really? You must want to die more than this boy." Gangus said pointing his wand down at Colin smirking.

Ginny balled her fists, "You are going to pay for hurting my friend. Let me guess. You are that bastard Richard Gangus after my boyfriend aren't you?" Once those words left her mouth was when she regretted saying that as Gangus turned on the spot staring her down with a look of contempt while raising the wand held in the man's grasp, "Drop dead. **AVADA KEDAVRA.** "

The 2nd year girl dodged the spell with a piece of her red hair only getting slightly singed much to her delight.

Gangus fired spell after spell at her immensely getting angrier as the time ticked by.

" **JUST DIE.** "

Dodging behind the table the sister of Fred and George chuckled, "How about no. **EXPECTO PATRONUM.** " A silver horse appeared from the tip of her wand, "Attack that evil man over there for a distraction." The horse nodded and charged Gangus distracting him as Ginny pointed wand to a strut holding up the roof and snapped it with a simple exploso incantation and it came crashing down onto a very pissed off Cult Leader.

"I could rip your eyes from your sockets if it wasn't for you **HIDING.** " Snarled Gangus firing a spell at a sight of movement out of the corner of his eye.

The room was mostly filled with smoke now after a catapult in the courtyard was attacked and it spun sending a fireball into the Great Hall causing a great big smoke screen for Ginny to move around undetected, "You can't hide."

"Yes, I can. This smokescreen is perfect thank you very much." Her voice faded and Gangus growled searching for her. This left Colin with a chance to escape the Great Hall from this mad man.

" **WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE GIRL? I WANT TO PERSONALLY KILL YOU TO SHOW POTTER THAT HIS LIFE WILL BE MEANINGLESS.** " Gangus screeched, arcing upward at the sealing.

Ginny hid behind the head table just staring at Gangus with a look of horror and concern, ' _This man needs some help._ '

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 11:00 AM**

Harry was in the dungeons taking out spider after spider that had breached the castle through an underground secret passage that had led through the Slytherin Common Room scaring many neutral students to run out into the danger of the battle in the corridors, luckily Harry and the unfortunate help of Snape were driving the spiders back.

"Potter on your left," Snape said while looking up firing a stunning spell up at a Gangu cult member who fell to the ground dead after the drop. Harry turned just in time to see a poison volley coming toward him, dodging it thanks to his Potions professor.

Snape snarled as Harry did a wand movement that reminded him of his oh so dear father James Potter.

" _Oh oh, hi Snape. So I heard what you did to my Lily." Said James during their 7th year about 3 months after the redhead and the now changed for the better James Potter._

" _And what might that be Potter?" Snape asked sounding innocent._

" _You nearly raped her just outside the girl's bathroom. She told me in tears." Snape's eyes widened in horror. Did Lily lie because of what he had really done? All he did was corner her and try to tell her about being sorry about calling her a mudblood._

" _Potter you don't…"_

" _ **SHUT IT SNAPE. ELLECTRACORA.**_ " _A fiery whip formed from James wand wrapping itself around Snape's ankles, happily, James lifted him into the air smirking._

" _Nice one James." Said Sirius Black coming up behind him patting his what felt like a brother on the back._

WIth the horror of how he felt back then, Snape watched as the same spell was conjured the same way, same color, same whip-like structure as the last one and Snape was stunned, afraid to even utter a sentence.

A scared looking Ron burst into the dungeon's, " **HARRY. I CAN'T DO IT BECAUSE OF THE SPIDERS BUT I WAS TOLD THERE ARE A FEW STUDENTS WHO NEED TO GET HOME. FIRST YEARS NO LESS.** "

Harry ran after Ron following the red hair in the sea of black and brown hair as many people were crowding the many halls.

As they came across an outdoor hallway, Harry gasped at the scene of the warzone down on the grounds, remaining catapults trying as they must to destroy the menace. Ron gulped down a lump in his throat seeing it all progressing, "I hope Hermione is ok…" Whispered the food-loving Weasley made as they continued to the Divination classroom where the remaining first years were hiding out from the attack guarded by 2 7th years.

Harry and Ron ran into the room and Ron stayed with the 7th years while his friend took the last 4 of the remaining first years to find a floo network.

Meanwhile, Ginny was still hiding from Gangus in the smoke-filled Great Hall firing a spell every once and a while at her pursuer.

Gangus was getting irritated as he fired a spell near where the last one came from nearly cutting Ginny's leg off as she dodged out of the way of a piece of glass from the many shattered plates, "Had enough little girl? I could give you an easy, painless death."

"Something you need to know about me is that I never give up." Came her reply from the shadows, "Come on out. Duel me in person you scum. Or shall I go find your brothers? Give them a taste of my power?" A slight smirk formed on his face as he heard a faint gasp.

"Ah, yes, you have 4 brothers attending here today, as a matter of fact, am I right? How about if you won't die. Perhaps they will." Ginny couldn't take it anymore as she ran at the man at the other end of the room, " **YOU ARE DEAD GANGUS.** "

Gangus hid a smirk from her, "There's the ticket. **AVADA KEDAVRA.** " The spell could be seen illuminating the Great Hall in a lime green color, Ginny dodged into the blinding smoke to not be detected once more.

"There is no sense in running and hiding little girl." Gangus chided with his words, "If you call me a little girl one more time… I'll… I'll…" Ginny could feel herself losing control of her anger as she balled her fists.

"You'll do what? Run at me over and over, anger on your face and achieve nothing? Go ahead. I am superior to you in every way possible." Searching for another slight bit of movement, Gangus bided his time by walking towards the head table.

"Superior to me?" Ginny gasped quiet enough to not be heard, " **NO. YOU ARE NOT SUPERIOR TO ME. I AM A VERY POWERFUL WITCH MIND YOU.** "

Ginny then stood in the middle of Great Hall, every inch of smoke gone, replaced by the teeth-baring Ginny Weasley, wand pointed at Richard Gangus who was smirking, "So you finally reveal your ugly little face."

" **WHAT? I'M NOT UGLY. I HAPPEN TO BE VERY BEAUTIFUL.** " However, Gangus didn't even mean it as he used that hurtful moment to get up behind Ginny causing her to drop her guard.

"You couldn't even see passed my obvious lie. Sorry, Harry Potter's lovely girlfriend. Your time has come." Gangus put his wand to her back counting down from three, "One. Any last words?" Prodding her forward with the head of the wand.

Ginny cast her look to the ground feeling the pricking of tears in her eyes, suddenly a small flash on the floor caught her attention and in the flash was the letters NL and LL. Soon Ginny knew what to say, "Two. Are you going to say something wretch?"

Ginny turned toward the enemy leader, a playful smirk on her lips, "Yes, and those last words are… **NEVILLE, LUNA ATTACK NOW**."

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 11:20 AM**

This day was turning out to be a real bother as Harry left the Gryffindor Tower after escorting two left behind Gryffindor first years up to the fireplace that an unknown teacher, at least to Harry, rigged to the floo network.

Now, running down the hall passed Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, sprinting in order to get back down to the action, suddenly, a voice stopped him from going any further.

The sound of a door closing was heard as an old man Harry surmised walked out of the bathroom rather smug with himself, one eyebrow raised, "Harry Potter, such a handsome boy. However, can you handle my wand? It is a lot more powerful and well used than yours. I am as old but younger than that fool Dumbledore.:

Harry rolled his eyes preparing for the duel, "...And you don't even know half of the stories told about me… Have you ever even heard of me?" Harry loosened up and shook his head slowly, in which the old figure looked visibly hurt, "Very well… Take out your wand so we shall duel. Welcome to the end..."

Harry, again raised an eyebrow, "Just… Just who are you?" Throwing out his arms, the man snickered, "I am Q or better known as Quinn." A sneaky smirk gracing his lips.

"Last name?" Asked the 3rd year.

Darkly scowling Quinn growled out in a hiss, "Potter. Quinn Potter, one of the founders of the Cult of Gangus, Britain's most wanted assassin and like I said before I was interrupted." Quinn raised up his wand, "Welcome to end… My great, great grandson…" Spells began to fly...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 34**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **With the realization and horror of the newcomer being Quinn Potter, cult member of Gangus, Harry is surprisingly aided with the help of Severus Snape. Meanwhile, Dumbledore meets for a confrontation with Gangus himself. The battle rages on. STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 33**

 **The next chapter will be out after I tend to EmperorDraco7's obsessive need of updating my Dragon Ball Z story.**

 **Alright, the new teaser trailer for Star Wars Episode 9 came out it blew me away with a cliffhanger at the end before the title. Go check it out :)**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 34: Cowards on all Fronts. Hogwarts surrounded.**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for the finale of this arc Chapter 35: Battle of the Clock Tower: Flight of the Spiders.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Albus? Is it really you? What an unpleasant surprise, I should have taken you out 5 years ago. Let our duel be legendary Albus Dumbledore... "**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 34**


	34. A Woman named Alyssa

**Do you think Hogsmeade is safe?**

 **Well, crap I just realized that Quinn Potter would be a great uncle to Harry, not a great grandfather. Well, I am rectifying that to be a great uncle. My mistake. Surprised no one pointed that easy to notice mistake out. Though I doubt anyone would think that due to his limited appearances.**

 **Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I am glad you all loved it and just to start off with to belittle any confusion is that the beginning will start in 1932 showing just how Quinn Potter is even still alive in 1993. Please enjoy the little backstory on his life. Just so you know Quinn Potter, unless I said it back in Cult of Gangus Origins, was born in 1875.**

 **There shall be a reference to a well-known movie sometime during this chapter. Don't worry, it will be hard to miss I assure you.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter as the next one is the end of this arc fantastic arc.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews on my other chapters. They are greatly appreciated.**

 **Let's get this to 7,000 views.**

 **Let's a go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Quidditch Accident arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: The battle has begun with Aragog alongside forces of the Cult of Gangus has attacked the famous Britain Wizarding School of Hogwarts in order to attack its most famous guests. Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Uh-oh… It seems Harry has a cruel evil family member that is still miraculously still alive… Will Quinn Convince Harry to join the cause? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 34: Cowards on all Fronts.**

 **Hogwarts surrounded.**

 **Friday, October 18th, 1932 12:00 PM**

While sitting at a bar, 57-year-old Quinn Potter sat staring at a book on how to attain life passed its expectancy, without the use of the dreadful Horcruxes, Quinn overlooked as they sounded irrelevant. He wasn't looking for immortality, Quinn was looking for the means to just have him live passed the normal age of death.

As he scanned the pages it soon went blank only for a small note at the end.

"For those interested in living passed your expectancy of life in this world. Follow these simple steps…" Quinn said to no one at all.

 _ **'A Golden Cauldron**_

 _ **A skeletal arm of a deceased troll**_

 _ **Mandrake Essence**_

 _ **Tears of a Phoenix**_

 _ **A drop of the user's blood**_

 _ **A Dragon's scale x2**_

 _ **Eye of a Hippogriff.'**_

Quinn smirked, "Sounds easy enough." Soon the male went hard at work and by 1956 was complete with the instructions and now all that was needed was the cauldron and, of course, as crafty as he was could not find it until 1970 where he soon added all the ingredients in.

Being 95 years old caused him so much pain, healers informed him of his dying body no more than a week and a half ago, quickly making the dying man realize there was no time to lose in earning this life.

Quinn scowled at reading that his brothers family was still alive and strong to this very day with the addition of James Potter being in Hogwarts wasn't bad enough, Quinn had to constantly remain vigilant in order not to attract too much attention from a certain snake face-like, grey, noseless dark lord that had been prowling around the country sparking fear.

The thought to be dead great uncle of James Potter left for Gringotts under the name of Xander Ryan to get money from the vault of which he had all his own money in deep within Gringotts, withdrew it, dealt with his shareholder goblin by the name of Ullingro, and returned home just before 7:00 pm.

Setting to work on the potion, Quinn was growing tired and by 1971 just two months before the expected date of which this man would fall dead the dark green, the puke-like substance was now fully complete and took a drink.

On that night Quinn Potter went to bed a happy man knowing that all of the hard work that had gone into this research back in 1932 was finally over with.

However, 10 years later, despite his cold-hearted, family-splitting nature a cruel sight laid before him on the morning paper.

" _James Potter dead. Lily Potter dead. Harry Potter the boy who lived, conqueror of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named survives the killing curse…"_

Shocked over what had just been said in the Daily Prophet, Quinn threw down the paper, hand running down his face sadly, "What a tragedy… I wonder if I'll ever meet him?" Smiling a little fondly.

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 11:20 AM**

"I told myself If I would ever meet my grand nephew. Looks like today is the day. Harry Potter, you better be an admirable foe."

This day was turning out to be a real bother as Harry left the Gryffindor Tower after escorting two left behind Gryffindor first years up to the fireplace that an unknown teacher, at least to Harry, rigged to the floo network.

Now, running down the hall passed Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, sprinting in order to get back down to the action, suddenly, a voice stopped him from going any further.

The sound of a door closing was heard as an old man Harry surmised walked out of the bathroom rather smug with himself, one eyebrow raised, "Harry Potter, such a handsome boy. However, can you handle my wand? It is a lot more powerful and well used than yours. I am as old but younger than that fool Dumbledore.:

Harry rolled his eyes preparing for the duel, "...And you don't even know half of the stories told about me… Have you ever even heard of me?" Harry loosened up and shook his head slowly, in which the old figure looked visibly hurt, "Very well… Take out your wand so we shall duel. Welcome to the end..."

Harry, again raised an eyebrow, "Just… Just who are you?" Throwing out his arms, the man snickered, "I am Q or better known as Quinn." A sneaky smirk gracing his lips.

"Last name?" Asked the 3rd year.

Darkly scowling Quinn growled out in a hiss, "Potter. Quinn Potter, one of the founders of the Cult of Gangus, Britain's most wanted assassin and like I said before I was interrupted." Quinn raised up his wand, "Welcome to end… My great grand nephew."

Harry stumbled backward in shock, eyes widened. Shaking his head back and forth, Harry whispered out, "No… That's not true. That's not possible…" Tears started to form in his eyes at the thought of an evil family member.

Quinn stomped his foot on the ground irritated, "Harry. Search your feelings you know of it to be true." Tightening the hold on his wand with each word spoken.

Harry dropped to both knees silently crying, " **NOOOOO… NOOOO…** " Tears flowed freely from his eyes now.

Narrowing his eyes, Quinn smirked, "Come off it. Join me, and together, we can bring Hogwarts to its knees, the ministry not far behind. Join me and we can rule Wizarding Britain as Granduncle and grand nephew." Extending a hand to his grand-nephew wishing for his family members hand to take it.

Harry grits his teeth angrily, "If I join you, Quinn. Then I'll be breaking the heart of a girl that I love." Quinn's smirk lessened, "Then if you won't join me… Who's to stop me from convincing her…" The smirk falling to a deep scowl, "...Join me and we can overrule Richard Gangus, rule the Gangus Cult together. The two of us could rename it to the Cult of Potter." Nothing was getting through to Harry, nothing at all with these words.

Harry stood back up, "I'll join you if Hell becomes a peaceful realm." Scowling at his great grand uncle. Quinn dropped both arms at his sides, staring into the sky as if someone would come, a savior, though nothing was going to come help, "Then… I am afraid your time has come. Welcome to the end. **AVADA KEDAVRA.** " As quick as lightning Quinn unleashed the killing curse at Harry, but he was faster, " **EXPELLIARMUS.** "

Two sets of red and green met together in the center, sparks flying everywhere from the clashing center, two sets of wands fighting for dominance.

Harry pushed with all the strength that he could muster.

Quinn was barely trying to push. A small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth at seeing the famous family member losing ground on with this fight, "Something the matter? It looks like to me that you are losing this battle my great member of my family. When I meet your girlfriend I'll tell her of how I struck you down, begging for mercy. Hehehe **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.** "

Harry could tell this was a losing battle. Closing his eyes, he thought, ' _Well, looks like this is the end. I'm sorry Ginny. Goodbye…_ ' However, footfalls were nearing them, sounds of running grew nearer and out of a small passageway stood someone Harry never thought he would see come to his rescue.

Quinn, however, didn't seem to acknowledge the newcomer as of yet, "How does it feel Potter? To lose? Any. Last. Words?" A toothy smirk now on the wrinkly features of the old Potter's face.

"There shall be no last words only the focus on the task at hand." Came a voice from behind the offensive old man, "If I was to assume that this fight was a mere cast off I would have left it be. Rather it looks like my student is having a hard time. Who might you be you old oaf?" Said the sneering teacher aiming his wand at the attacker's back.

"I am Quinn Potter you damn insect. Who are you, professor idiot?" Joked Quinn failing to get a laugh out of the boy that he was attacking.

The professor rolled his eyes, "Please, enough of this gibberish. I am Severus Snape, potions master. I am here to, unfortunately, help Harry Potter." Said the now revealed to be Snape sliding the dark brown wand from his cloak sleeve.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Snape sent the troublesome student a pint smirk, "Potter. I would advise we work together to dispose of this trash." The smirk never leaving the greasy haired professors face.

Quinn laughed, "To which Potter are you referring to?" Snape's eyes narrowed into slits, "I did say I was here to help Harry Potter. Not a scum old man like you." Quinn faked a pained look.

"Oh, I am hurt by your words, my good man. What would Dumbledore think of that if you called him something like that?" A growing smirk gracing the older Potters face.

"Stupify," Snape called sending the jet of light of a spell at Quinn, who easily dodged it and the stunning spell hit Harry, sending him barreling backward into a tapestry with a shrill sound of a couple of bones sounding like they were breaking as Harry laid their unconscious.

Snape growled, ' _I will not let Harry die. I owe Lily for ruining our friendship._ ' Quinn raised his wand at the boy, smirk falling to a frown, "Its been fun grandnephew…"

"Stop. Fight me." Snape commanded. Quinn didn't waste time as they started exchanging spells like the world was going to end if one of them didn't beat the other quickly.

"You can't keep up with me, I am too skilled. You forget that I have been around since 1875. Despite the other wizards who have been around since my upbringing into this world. I might as well be counted as the top five most powerful. One was before every one of our time." He said, Snape, looking on curiously, "And who might the other four be?" Fearing the answer.

Quinn looked thoughtful for a moment before repeatedly pointing at Snape after the thought came to him, "I like you, I can see the fear in your eyes, fear of being told who. Well, they are, of course, Gellert Grindelwald, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Albus Dumbledore, however, who holds the title as the most powerful wizard since the beginning of the 1,000's was, of course, William George Weasley who's time was dreadfully ended. His descendant is in this castle, a strong one she is."

Snape's eyes widened recognizing whom this older man was speaking of, "Ginerva Molly Weasley…?" The Potions professors mouth hung open just a tad during the realization.

"Today though is a different story. Richard Gangus, Rendon Oilli, Sarah Goodswing, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Ginerva Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Emily Wills, Sirius Black, and myself." Snape fired a spell only for it to be deflected with ease into the ceiling.

Dust fell off down to the ground where the blast hit. The floor above wasn't structurally sound at this point in time and Snape was going to use that little misfortune to the advantage of beating the man attacking his students.

Snape fired a spell at him, only for the man to dodge with such ease, "Pathetic Severus Snape trying to defeat me? Ha, never going to happen in a million years Sevvy." Snape bit down onto his tongue in anger at being called Sevvy, "Oh?" Said Quinn seeing that that comment made Snape jerk.

"Struck a nerve did I?" Inching closer towards Snape, who was lost in thought.

"I have been called Sevvy since…" His eyes widened, "Lily…"

" _Oh, come on Sevvy you can't be serious about this? Right? I mean it is my little nickname for you. I rather like it." Lily Evans smirked at the disgusted face of the black-haired, 3rd year Slytherin's face._

 _Snape relaxed knowing that his crush on Lily meant that they might be together someday if he wouldn't ruin it. He has seen the way James Potter looked at her and hoped not to lose her to… To the enemy, as he so called the whole Potter bloodline._

 _However, their 5th year, everything changed, "Sevvy? Are you oka…" Snape twirled towards her, anger flashing across the face of her longtime friend as a hard slap went across her cheek, "_ _ **GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU FILTHY LITTLE… MUDBLOOD.**_ " _Snape snapped in a cold manner not suitable for him._

 _Lily, shaken by this, ran to the Gryffindor Common Room, tears shining in her deep green eyes the whole way._

Snape faintly heard the words of the killing curse leave Quinn's mouth where he narrowly dodged the curse and flew at Quinn, left fist balled and struck at his jaw knocking the older man to the floor. Blood dripped from the nostrils of the man, who smirked throwing a finger at him, "That felt like a punch. Back in 1955, that punch would be mere child's play…"

Snape reeled his fist back against sending a thundering crack through the school with the impact only resulting in a pain filled laughter.

Snape again punched him, only for the staggering old man to bring up his arms for guard, "I am pretty good at martial arts you untrained fool…" He smirked throwing a punch at Snape, who actually dodged the punch very easily causing Quinn to quizzically stare at him, "You deserve to be sacked for the way you teach your students." Quinn then turned tail and began to run away.

Snape lowered defense, "Hmph. Coward."

Sometime later, Snape caught up and both of them began exchanging in a fist to fist combat scenario, blow for blow knocking the other back a bit. Quinn staggered rubbing a wound on his left arm. Wincing from the pain the older Potter glared with one eye open toward the younger opponent, "You can't beat me…" Blood staining the man's teeth as Snape, again, sucker-punched him square on the jaw.

"You amuse me, Potter. I think you deserve to have a slow, painful, antagonizing death." Pulling out the wand from his cloak sleeve again, Severus Snape unleashed a spell of which of his own design, "Sectumsempra."

Quinn Potter smirked, "Ah… I recognize that spell. From the book down in the potions classroom that I had broken into the castle to read books of wisdom of the sort. When I found that book. Who was I to believe that the Half-Blood Prince it mentioned… Was you…"

Blood soaked Quinn's robes as they spoke, "Tell me… Are you, Severus Snape… The Half-Blood Prince?" His blood stained teeth showing in a maniacal manner. Snape smugly smiled, kicking the man in the ribs.

The long greasy haired professor grinned, "Yes, I am the Half-Blood Prince. I don't plan on others finding out though. The secret dies with you."

A cold-hearted laugh filled the war filled school, paining laughs, "You fool. There will be another who finds out your secret. Just…" Eyes started to droop shut as his blood leaked onto the marble floor, losing the will to hold on any longer to life, "You… Wait." Quinn Potters body soon went limp, drawing the final breath that the older killer would ever make.

Snape walked over to Harry, picked him up cradling the teenager in his arms carrying his least favorite student to the Hospital Wing well out of the way of danger. Harry's broken arm and leg dangled loosely at his sides.

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 12:00 PM**

While Hogwarts was being invaded, Hogsmeade wasn't faring too well either as the spiders stampeded into town causing the stationed aurors to spring into action to defend the wizarding village.

Aberforth Dumbledore ran out of his bar firing spell after spell while many others clambered over cover firing wicked looking spells and conjuring weapons to fight these accursed monsters.

Madam Rosmerta just stayed in her bar to defend it while many fought in the streets.

Aberforth sent a caterwauling charm over the village to alert the villagers of if the cult members entered the village. About 50 spiders who hadn't attacked Hogwarts attacked the smaller wizarding defenses on the outskirts of the school hoping to take it over with little to no effort but were sadly mistaken.

About 120 people lived in or around Hogsmeade and were now up and ready to defend the place they thought of as home and to defend the future school of the many younger couples around the United Kingdom's future children.

A young couple by the names of Gerald Wellington and Alyssa Adorman charged into town from their cliff house on the mountain near the wizarding village pulling out their wands and separating themselves to cover the village, though they kissed due to them being inseparable due to their time dating since Hogwarts during their 5th year and married after the 1st wizarding war ended when they graduated 3 years after at the age of, of course, 17.

Gerald and Alyssa were now 26, engaged and had been living together since they moved into Geralds mansion home when they were both 19. Now Gerald and his fiance had to fight to survive to see their wedding day, despite even having to worry about this small fight in Hogsmeade.

Alyssa left for the Three Broomsticks, Aberforth following close behind seeing one of his friends rushing into the village. The duo reached the cafe only to have a spider smash through the rounded window next to a counter for only 7th years and residents of the village spewing its venom through the air at the crowded tables, who had scattered at seeing this display of aggression, pulled out their wands.

Many were just simple townsfolk from the wizarding village of Helga River visiting for a nice cup of butterbeer only to be stuck up high in a battle that involves Hogwarts, many looked relieved to have some action while most just apparated away at the mere sight of the arachnid crashing into the pub.

Mr. Coseta, a co-worker fired a stunning spell killing it. Strange he thought.

Alyssa peered around the corner to the restrooms only for her blond hair to almost get singed off by the burning poison spat by a leaper spider.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Alyssa jumped across the all into an adjacent one hiding herself from the leaper, growling in anticipation in her general direction, "Can't escape… Little one…" Came its drawling, terrifying words.

Alyssa grasped her wand in both hands, breathing heavily, her sizeable chest rising up and down, sweat running down her face,

"Ddddiiieeeee… Human witch…" Came its next sentence. Alyssa jumped out from behind cover firing a spell, " **FIRESTORM,** " in which it cast flames from her wand surrounding her very body in an unbreakable shield, at least it is unbreakable to magical creatures.

Alyssa started to walk forward towards the spider, who was screeching in pain from the fire, "Why are you attacking Hogwarts and this village?" Said the young woman spinning around in the fire dome.

As the leaper was pushed back to a desecrated tapestry, her ears caught what it was screeching out, "Must… Kill… Harry Potter…"

No, that can't be remotely right? Did this woman hear right, "My word did you just say… Harry Potter?" Please say no, it couldn't possibly be him. Her worst fear ever since… No, not today. She won't fail her best friend Lily Evans Potter again.

"Harry Potter must die… **DIE…** " Suddenly, an arm searing pain shot through her arm as some acid venom got through a small opening that the fire had yet to pass over the top of her, though only on the pink robes of Alyssa, "I may have no relation to Sirius Black who is his godfather… **BUT I AM HARRY POTTER'S GODMOTHER.** " Her teeth gritted in anger as the angry godmother shot a killing curse-like incantation at the attacker sending it through the tapestry and out into the deadly street below.

Grasping a now broken pipe as the godmother of Harry looked out onto the street it became apparent that a thunderstorm was rolling in from the south. In the distance, Hogwarts was ablaze in the remaining sunlight that showed through the clouds as fireballs rained down onto the fields below its walls.

Alyssa smiled, "I promised you, Lily. I promised that I would take care of Harry with Sirius even though I feel absolutely no love for that man… I'm coming, Harry." Her heart beating faster as she leaped out of the window, twirled, and landed in a bail of hay.

Many in the streets fired as many shots as they can at the fleeing spiders while Alyssa began running by towards the lane to the famous wizarding school.

Aberforth Dumbledore grinned watching as the evil creatures hightailed it back into the Forbidden Forest for their dear lives.

" **YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT. RUN YOU COWARDS. TELL ARAGOG I SEND HIM MY BEST REGARDS.** " Thrusting up his wand arm in air smirking, quickly followed by others in the view of this street as well.

However, some villagers caught the large silhouette form coming out of the darkness and out came…

"Hagrid? Gamekeeper of Hogwarts?" Shrieked the owner off the Hogsmeade bookstore.

While the commotion was happening with getting Hagrid inside somewhere, Gerald saw his fiance running up the flowered 2 mile path to Hogwarts in a quickening sprint, rolling his eyes as he jogged after her, Gerald was confused as to why Alyssa was even running toward Hogwarts having never known that Harry Potter was related to him in all but blood due to being involved with the boy-who-live's godmother.

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 12:30 PM**

" _One. Any last words?" Prodding her forward with the head of the wand._

 _Ginny cast her look to the ground feeling the pricking of tears in her eyes, suddenly a small flash on the floor caught her attention and in the flash was the letters NL and LL. Soon Ginny knew what to say, "Two. Are you going to say, something wretch?"_

 _Ginny turned toward the enemy leader, a playful smirk on her lips, "Yes, and those last words are…_ _ **NEVILLE, LUNA ATTACK NOW**_ _."_

As they ran in, Ron was sprinting towards the Gryffindor Common Room wailing, " **EVERY MAN AND WOMAN FOR THEMSELVES…** "

Facepalming with a shake of her head Ginny sighed thinking and hoping that someday her idiot brother got over that worthless fear for spiders.

Gangus turned towards her bringing his hand down upon her face sending a resounding cracking sound through the Great Hall.

" **GET IN HERE DAMN CREATURE,** " Irritatedly shouted the man as a single dementor roamed into the room.

Ginny smiled, "Seriously?" Not even bothering to look in its direction due to seeing her breath. Frowning in displeasure while pointing the wand behind her, an uncharacteristic-like smirk crossed the Weasley red headed girls face.

In an impressive show of force Ginny crossed her arms, wand hilted over her shoulder slightly while facing Gangus as the dementor grew nearer, hoping that the target hadn't notice. That hopeful look dropped when Ginny's smirk widened, " **EXPECTO. PATRONUM.** "

In horror, Gangus watched the one ace in the hole that all he could muster was being pushed away by a single light blue, see-through horse with a long mane.

Gangus sank to his knees, " **NOOOOOOOO… DAMN IT, DAMN YOU, DAMN THIS CASTLE.** " Looking into the eyes of the enemy, pointing a finger at her, Gangus grit his teeth in a fit of terrible anger, " **THIS. IS. ALL. YOUR. FAULT.** " Accused the man to which Ginny just shrugged, "Oh, ok. So it is my fault for being taught the spell? I see how it is." Now Neville and Luna entered the Great Hall due to the dementor being expelled.

Seeing the two of them enter caused a growl to reverberate through the hall from the throat of Gangus glaring at Ginny the whole darn time.

Ginny smirked as she was pissing off the commanding leader of this attack as Ginny backflipped the moment Neville and Luna jumped into the Great Hall firing spell after spell at Gangus, who growled before firing a barrage of the killing curse towards the front of the Great Hall, both of whom dodged out of the way.

The redheaded beauty hit Gangus in the back hard with a painful stinging spell, " **GAHHH. WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH**." Richard spun around firing a fatal curse that hit nowhere near Ginny, much to her delight.

Neville came out from behind cover, " **ARCO BOMBARDA.** " Lime green spells came from his wand separating into tiny separate projectiles whizzing around the attackers head in a spinning motion in a way to make the man dizzy.

Gangus closed his eyes, shook his head for causing a shock wave to occur by the use of nonverbal magic that unfortunately knocked every table out of the way leaving little to no cover for the three guerilla attackers.

Ginny looked around seeing no new, spontaneous cover. With a trembling grin, Ginny uttered the words, "Well, sh…"

"I wouldn't advise you to use that kind of language Ms. Weasley. What would your mother think? Ground you, I would expect." Came a voice from the front of the hall that filled the three students hearts with joy.

Gangus stood frozen to the spot on the rubble-filled floor, fearing who it was that he has not seen in years after a battle with each other. These fears bubbled into fearful anxiety.

Slowly, Richard turned around meeting the eyes of Albus Dumbledore, "Albus? Is it really you? Boy have you aged. What an unpleasant surprise, I should have taken you out 5 years ago." The two of them stopped in the middle of the dust-filled hall wands drawn.

Dumbledore smirked widely seeing this familiar setting had happened the exact same way during the summer of 1988 in this exact same place, "Let our duel be legendary Albus Dumbledore... " Gangus winked at the older man when Dumbledore frowned hearing the word duel escape this inexperienced duelers mouth.

The old man nodded, "You've grown stronger… But you are no match for me Richard Gangus. Still inexperienced I see. I hope you are prepared to lose…"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 35**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **WHAT? HARRY HAS A GODMOTHER? HOW UNEXPECTED. The time has come. Gangus has been beaten to the last of his invading forces, but not Aragog's. Betrayal. Betrayal between an alliance that causes Aragog's spiders to go rampant. The end of this fight is near. Who. Will. Win? The forces of Dumbledore? Gangus? Or the now rogue spiders of Aragog? McGonagall calls for reinforcements. STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 34**

 **Did anyone notice the small Assassin's Creed reference I made when Alyssa began to run towards Hogwarts after knocking that spider in the street? No? Well, go play the game series and you'll understand.**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for the finale of this arc Chapter 35: Battle of the Clock Tower: Flight of the Spiders.**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for the premiere of the next arc Chapter 36: Mass Firing: Umbridge on the Run.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **PUSH THEM BACK TO THE DEPTHS OF THE FORBIDDEN FOREST. PUSH THEM BACK. RONALD WEASLEY STOP BEING A COWARD AND FIGHT..."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 35**

 **This is the arc we are currently in progress with: The Quidditch Accident Arc: Chapters 21-35**

 **The Marauders Map Arc is next: Chapters 36-45**

 **As you can see the main plot of this story is only an arc away starting on chapter 46 and will end with chapter 198, but do not fret there will still be a story long after that as I do not intend on ending it as Harry returns from being missing for so long.**

 **Don't worry as it'll go until many, many years after the Battle of Hogwarts in the Deathly Hallows.**

 **Here are the arcs that start the beginning of the real plot of the story in just 15 chapters:**

 **Buckbeak Ride to Catastrophe Arc: Chapters 46-50**

 **The Missing Legend Arc: Chapters 51-54**

 ** _The question you should be asking yourself is... Is Quinn Potter really gone?_**


	35. Harry vs Aragog: Battle to the Death

**I'm so sorry this took so long. Now, read, read on viewers for you are in for a long, 10,000-word ride of this chapter.**

 **TO EVERYONE READING THIS CHAPTER do not click off this chapter after the NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW as there is an after credits preview as well. Hope you like it**

 **Shocking that Harry has a godmother right? I bet it was. Though Alyssa has no connection to Sirius at all actually. They met each other before though did not fall for one another or didn't become friends at all. So expect some bad blood between the two of them until they finally become friends at some point.**

 **Alyssa and Gerald will show up later on from time to time, even play pivotal roles in the events of Goblet of Fire.**

 **This chapter marks the end of The Quidditch Accident arc and the next chapter begins the arc of the Marauders Map that Fred and George give away.**

 **Let's get to the chapter.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews on my other chapters. They are greatly appreciated.**

 **Let's get this to 8,000 views.**

 **Let's a go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Quidditch Accident arc Finale**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: The Battle for Hogwarts against Aragog's spiders, and the forces of Gangus continues with no Hogwarts defender falling to these monsters and vicious killers. Richard Gangus has moved to the battle only for Dumbledore to reveal himself. Two old rivals stand face to face. Gangus is on the ropes. Azkaban is calling him home. Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 35: Battle of the Clock Tower:**

 **Flight of the Spiders.**

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 12:45 PM**

"Albus, what are you going to do?" Asked Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt watching how the headmaster of Hogwarts paced anxiously around the minister's office, "I don't know as of yet minister. Gangus is quite crafty, who knows when he'll expose himself, let alone at all." Kingsley had to agree with the older man and leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

Kingsley propped both arms on his desk, "I left that wrecked battle a while ago as the minister shouldn't be fighting in a war like that. I shall only fight if it means the fate of the wizarding world and if what you say is true then I shall be fighting more in the years to come when Lord Voldemort returns to power…" He trailed off not wanting to expect the worst.

"Be as it may Albus. I shall believe anything that pertains to that monsters whereabouts or his return. I won't be foolish to think that it is a stupid, fame attracting lie like some last minister how I despise to mention would do." Albus nodded, "I agree with you, minister. Given the chance our government would most possibly turn on me… Or maybe Mr. Potter given his track record at Hogwarts. I don't know honestly." Kingsley made a grunt in agreement.

A burst of flames appeared and out of it came Fawkes trilling a song in urgency. Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock, "Gangus is at Hogwarts? And Ms. Weasley, Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom are using guerilla warfare against him? Quickly." Dumbledore was about to clap his hands against Fawkes' legs to teleport to Hogwarts when turning to the greatest minister in the last 60 years, "If you'll excuse me." Then in a burst of flames of the long-bearded man was gone.

"Godspeed Albus. Merlin, protect Hogwarts…"

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 1:00 PM**

Appearing in his office at the top of the castle, Albus peered out the window to see his beloved school in combat on the grounds, luckily barely any damage has been beset on the castle, "By nightfall hopefully this battle will be concluded, especially since Gangus has exposed himself so soon." He said to himself before turning down the curving stairs into his office and out the door.

Screams and screeches reverberated around the stairwell holding the stone gargoyle that Dumbledore feared if any of those who he was in charge of were dying but a jinxed headcount showed nobody has been killed but several have been injured.

"Dumbledore. Dumbledore thank Merlin you are here. In the Great Hall… Gangus is there." Dumbledore's eyes widened, "Thank you, Mr. Creevey. Depart to your common room at once for some much-needed rest, or better yet head home through the floo or at least to the Leaky Cauldron." Colin nodded before running off towards the Gryffindor Common Room as ordered.

The old headmaster stopped just outside the threshold at the Entrance Hall, "You three best be alive…"

As Dumbledore walked up to the doors and smiled seeing the charges alive. He even saw young Ginny Weasley frantically looking around for cover but seeing no new, spontaneous cover said with a trembling grin "Well, sh…"

Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall acting quickly to stop Ginny from swearing, "I wouldn't advise you to use that kind of language Ms. Weasley. What would your mother think? Ground you, I would expect." He said causing Ginny to gasp happily seeing her headmaster come to their rescue.

Neville cheered, " **WHOOP. YEAH. DUMBLEDORE TO THE RESCUE. WE CAN'T POSSIBLY LOSE NOW HA HA HA.** "

Luna just bubbly nodded acknowledging the headmaster's appearance.

Gangus stood frozen to the spot on the rubble-filled floor, fearing who it was actually. A man that he has not seen in years after a near-death battle with each other. These fears bubbled into a fearful anxiety once his ears caught the pudgy boy screaming out Dumbledore's name.

"Hello, Richard Gangus. Long time has it been." Slowly, Richard turned around meeting the eyes of Albus Dumbledore, "Albus? Is it really you? Boy have you aged. What an unpleasant surprise, I should have taken you out 5 years ago." The two of them stopped in the middle of the dust-filled hall wands drawn.

Dumbledore smirked widely seeing this familiar setting had happened the exact same way during the summer of 1988 in this exact same place, "Let our duel be legendary Albus Dumbledore..." Gangus winked at the older man when Dumbledore frowned hearing the word duel escape this inexperienced duelers mouth.

The old man nodded, "You may have grown stronger… But you are no match for me Richard Gangus. Still inexperienced I see. I hope you are prepared to lose… Azkaban is lonely this time of year, death eaters and murderers would love to hear how you came close to killing Harry Potter through another person. A cowardly act I would say…"

Gangus growled darkly, "I won't be going to that prison cell awaiting me in Azkaban. **I WON'T BE SERVING MY SENTENCE.** " Gangus cried indignantly, eyes narrowed at the older wizard.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled nodding towards the three students, "Ms. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom, please vacate the area and help in a different area of battle. I shall deal with Richard Gangus." The three nodded jogging out of the Great Hall to allow for the privacy their headmaster desired.

The mood seemed to darken after the children left leaving the two adults to settle their differences, "So. I see you have the Elder Wand still." Gangus concluded by just merely glancing at it then back to Dumbledore's face.

"Well, Gangus, I did win it fair and square from Gellert Grindelwald in 1945. No one has been able to best me since i'm afraid." Dumbledore said in a cocky-like manner catching his deadly opponent off guard.

Gangus gasped, his face unbelieving of what Dumbledore was telling him, "You… You are lying old man." Gangus said while repeatedly pointing a finger at the older man.

Dumbledore wasted no time after those words were uttered, " **STUPIFY.** " Gangus countered with a reddish like beam where both connected in the center before vanishing, "It isn't going to be you who wins this duel, Albus." One after another both fired spells, taking cover behind the overturned head table, Gangus fired spells blindly, not even bothering where to even look.

Dumbledore began throwing his arm in the air in a circle creating a massive fire whip, "Gangus. Reveal yourself to me know." Gangus jumped up firing a stinging jinx at Dumbledore squarely impacting the headmaster in the arm. Dumbledore winced as the pain of being stung by scorpions coursed through his very being.

Thinking he had him, the younger man fired a killing curse variation spell. It narrowly missed its target. Unfortunately, the target would much more costly. Suddenly, as if it were a mirage, Richards spell was expelled in the direction of one of Aragog's spiders that had entered the Great Hall out of curiosity to see what was happening.

Richard Gangus froze, "No… No… **NOOOOOOO…** " The spider looked in the direction of the spell as it was just 3 meters away. Dead. Dead as can be was the black arachnid with many fighters who have watched.

Screeches could be heard from the spider onlookers as many began attacking their allies, ripping the throats out of other cult members.

The words of the spider father echoed through the human fighters mind.

" _If you kill my spiders, even by accident, my brothers, sisters, sons, and daughters will count that as a betrayal… Count yourself dead with your forces by that point…"_ Aragog said to him the night before the battle causing the man in his 40's to gulp down a lump in his throat before Dumbledore on the spot stunned the orchestrator behind this unwarranted attack.

Falling to the floor only momentarily, Gangus gasped in horror seeing that was once a perfect strategy turn to the worst scenario possible.

Dumbledore chuckled, "To bad. You had a solid plan my old rival." He stopped when the floored individual mumbled something, "Come again?" A small smile graced the evil man's face, "I said… You would think so wouldn't you?" Gangus jumped up firing spell after spell at Dumbledore pushing the older man back towards the archway.

Looking up through fallen strands of hair on his face, Dumbledore grunted to stand up properly, "You have… Gotten stronger nemesis…" Gangus chuckled, "What can I say? My father was a good teacher." Said Gangus pointing his wand at Dumbledore, "Tripicora." This spell tripped Dumbledore onto the hard floor with a hard enough impact that made the air leave his lungs for a moment.

"Pathetic old man. You are a waste of time. I could be fighting Harry Potter and get a better fight right about now." Then an idea struck him, "Avada Kedav…"

Dumbledore was quicker, " **STUPIFY.** "

Gangus rolled out of the way before firing a spell towards Dumbledore, who was hit in the shoulder, enough to recover quickly from though. Gangus grinned firing every spell that the mind could think of chugging along inside his head.

Suddenly, as if granting the wishes of Gangus, some of the Great Hall's jinxed roof was blown in and descended down to the floor below, luckily giving him the advantage to hide as Dumbledore dodged the fast falling debris.

While Dumbledore struggled to see the man, Gangus walked without a sound up to Dumbledore, grinned and said coldly, "Crucio." The headmaster's eyes widened as the effect coursed through his weary body, but nothing happened much to Gangus' dismay.

Gangus gasped in fright, "What…? Why didn't the cursed spell work on you… It is supposed to be one of pain and you withstood it…" Dumbledore cut off the man by slapping him across the face. Richard fell to the floor with a slight gash against his forehead from the cold hard floor impact.

"Damn… You… Albus Dumbledore…" Gangus stressed out barely above a whisper having the air thrown out of him.

"Azkaban will be worse Richard. At Hogwarts, you were a prodigy in Ravenclaw. Why did you turn down such a dark path?" Said the saddening headmaster.

"Because…" Gangus said wiping the blood from his forehead, "I am a part of the deadly… **CULT… OF GANGUS. TAKE THIS ALBUS. GANILINGO.** " What in Merlin's name was this spell? Out of the tip of Gangus' wand shot black sparks, misty and rattling sounds filled them.

"Witness your worst nightmare Albus Dumbledore… **HA HA HA HA HA HA.** " However, ganilingo never struck against Dumbledore as it was supposed to be used by placing the wand against the body of the victim, "Well… Shit… Shit… **SHIT.** "

Richard attempted to make a run for it when he heard Dumbledore speak, "I made you a perfect your 6th year Richard. The head boy in the 7th, prideful as you were, I never once saw a drop of darkness in you. By the time you left Hogwarts the prodigal son of Gangus who I thought was the turning point died and was reborn into Stonetooth Gangus." A small tear left his eye, "That day when I discovered it I couldn't live with the fact that you had turned evil and therefore expelled any other Gangus who was in the school, as well as ban future others…"

Hearing this caused Gangus to whip around to face his old headmaster of his time at school, "You what? Do you think I care what happened back then, Albus? Ha ha ha. Such a fool you are." The air seemed to still as two spell jets connected in the Great Hall. Avada Kedavra and Stupify.

All thoughts of the conflict raging just in the Entrance Hall, forgotten. Gangus' teeth were grit so hard he might lose a few teeth if it was kept up, " **I HATE YOU, ALBUS. DIE.** " Inch by inch the criminal mastermind slowly, yet with Dumbledore's surprise, managed to start to overtake the spell the old man was casting, " **TODAY IS THE DAY… YOU DIE… THEN HARRY POTTER WILL BE NEXT YOU IGNORANT FOOL.** " Dumbledore frowned, "You forget Richard. I happen to be the most powerful wizard in the magical arts since Gellert Grindelwald." Dumbledore coaxed him on.

Gangus growled at him, but suddenly a mighty shockwave shot off from the Elder Wand sending the 45-year-old man across the room right into the wall, face first.

The mighty Richard Gangus fell to the floor caressing his broken nose groaning, "You foul git…" Dumbledore growled out the next incantation, " **INCARCEROUS LINK.** " Instead of ropes wrapping around the mighty fallen warrior, instead, it was golden chain links, one of which would squeeze the holder if they tried to escape from its holding.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Mused Dumbledore. Gangus grinned, "I'll remember that when I escape and kill you. **I'LL KILL YOU, NOT ANYONE ELSE.** "

Dumbledore said with an amused tone in his voice, "Silencio."

The barbaric shouting was brought to a close as Dumbledore waved a hand through the air using wandless magic to silence his opponent.

About 10 minutes later Gangus was swept off his feet by several skilled aurors. One of the aurors, who was American to the surprise of the old headmaster, chuckled, "We haven't had this big of an auror guarding for a prisoner since the 1927 move of Gellert Grindelwald. Heh… We all know how that turned out…" Said the black haired young American auror.

Dumbledore frowned remembering that tragic prison escape with someone using Polyjuice Potion to mask the escape.

"For your sake. I hope it doesn't turn out like that…" He then left it at that when spiders began breaking into the Great Hall by smashing in the windows.

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 1:30 PM**

Rain. Rain was what covered the castle as the battle raged on. Nothing but a dark, cloudy sky as lightning painted across the sky, cracks of thunder echoing in the distance though it was drowned out by the fighting taking place at the wizarding school of Hogwarts.

The grounds were covered in trenches, craters, and bodies, but not just any bodies, no, Hogwarts hasn't lost a single defender. Strewn across the grounds were the bodies of members of the Cult of Gangus and Aragog's children, brothers and sisters.

Out of 2,000 spiders that came to attack with the 30 additional Gangus' members, only 1,503 remained with only 10 Gangus members left on the field.

Ginny though. Ginny had taken out 50 spiders and 4 cult members and was going strong. That is all fine and dandy, but now, now was the prize to win this battle as at last Aragog emerged from the Forbidden Forest ready to kill, "Humans… I will kill you all." Spells came at him, barely anything happened as Aragog booked it towards the castle breaking through the auror defense without a single casualty from the defenders.

Mad-Eye glared in the arachnids direction as it smashed a few catapults, watched as he climbed the Ravenclaw Tower before crawling along the side of the castle towards the Clock Tower before stopping next to an open corridor, waiting to make his next move. Mad-Eye snarled, "Disgusting creature. Aurors, we are clearly not needed here. To the Clock Tower. **NOW.** "

Every auror obeying the snarling man soon abandoned the wall towards the Clock Tower where Aragog was headed.

Down in the trenches, Cedric Diggory was busy fighting off a spider with his bare hands, while his wand laid in the mud 4 meters away.

The spider's pincers almost encircled Cedric's neck when a white spell hit it in the eyes blinding him, and there was Cho Chang, bloody, dirty and sweaty from this dang war. Cho was seething in anger, "No one… Dies… Today…" Said Cho, wand hand shaky.

Cedric broke away from the spider as it collapsed to the ground screaming in pain from sight loss as Cho had blinded it.

Together they killed with the fiendfyre spell where it howled in pain for several gut-wrenching minutes. Cho smirked in satisfaction.

Suddenly, a cult of Gangus member blew on a horn for the remaining men and women to retreat but as they did were all shot down to the ground, stunned, by many spells from the trenches.

One started to run, however, Molly Weasley saw this and stunned the man before he could get away into the forest, Davis Olwear was the man's name.

Professor McGonagall identified the last 10 figures.

 **Davis Olwear**

 **Opin Chqen**

 **Kander Oziel**

 **Olivia Wallis**

 **Damien Goyle, a relative of Goyle at Hogwarts.**

 **Jessica Sitwell**

 **Terrence Foster**

 **Alice Forester**

 **Ryforth Undertone**

 **Roger Forthwell**

Azkaban Aurors were called to take them away to Azkaban, without trial, only Richard Gangus needed a trial for everyone.

Lightning streaked across the sky beautifully. Ginny smiled as it seemed the battle looked to be dying down until more spiders came roaming across the field as reinforcements, causing the fierce young girl to get ready to fight once more as she drew her wand.

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 2:30 PM**

In the castle in a small courtyard just off the Hufflepuff Common Room was many fighters trying to hold off Range Spiders from taking sniper positions.

Hannah Abbott, Pansy Parkinson, Fred, Ron, and George Weasley, along with Dedalus Diggle, Alicia Spinnet and Oliver Wood were perched behind stone pillars hoping to god nothing would crack right through them. 4 Range Spiders kept shooting spikes in their direction, poisonous spikes, in fact.

Oliver Wood glared in the direction of an open door to the kitchens just sitting off to the right… Of the spiders.

"We need to get out of here gents. There is nothing we can do about holding this courtyard…" Oliver said peeking around the corner only to have to double back behind as a spike whizzed through the air toward him.

"Quite. I agree with you, Mr. Wood." Said Dedalus, fear written across his face, "Maybe now would be the perfect time for a hasty getaway." Dust flew off the wall from a nearby impact of the spikes.

Alicia jumped out from behind cover and fired a spell at one of the assailants squarely hitting on across the eyes facing at an angle from her.

The spider dropped dead as this spell had cut its eyes and sliced its head open. Alicia smirked, "Excellent." Though that little celebration was short-lived as one of the Range Spiders shot a spike at her, and didn't see it coming where it skewered into her shoulder.

The girl gasped as she fell to the ground, Oliver jumped to action to pull her back into the corridor, "Don't worry Alicia. I've seen these spikes before… In Kenya, a rare beast known as the Kenyan Shortcane, basically a Zebra. Its spikes poison paralyzed the body until the antidote was administered." His facial expressions darkness, "But the only country it is available in his Kenya and parts of South Africa…"

Alicia glared at him murderously. If looks could kill Oliver would be dead, "Then after this battle I expect you to book it to Kenya if you value your life…" She growled for emphasis.

Oliver chuckled, "Yes ma'am." he mock saluted.

Alicia giggled, "Good. I'll kiss you afterward then Oliver." Oliver smiled knowing his girlfriend was going to be ok as they have been dating since the beginning of the year after she had stated about not wanting to play quidditch anymore, the ex quidditch player for Gryffindor asked the captain of the team out.

Fred snickered, "Hey, lovebirds we got a battle to end here." George laughed, "Save the snogging for later." Dedalus rolled his eyes, "Wood do you mind staying behind to watch over her? Maybe attempt a get to the Hospital Wing?" Eyebrows raised in question. Oliver nodded while Alicia looked pained not wanting to even attempt to be moved yet.

"Sure. I'll stay with her, and try." He added as an afterthought. The leader of the group nodded before turning to Fred who had just screamed. The twin was almost hit by 2 spikes from the two spiders near the fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

"Hidey ho there Fred, you might want to watch it," George said with some amusement.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Shut it, George. You weren't the one who just bloody almost got stabbed by a poisonous, crippling spike, unlike poor Alicia." Said the Weasley twin grinding his teeth together in anger.

George put both hands up, fear spreading across the boys face at his brother's serious pointed look, "My sincerest apologies dear brother."

Fred rolled his eyes, "Piss off." Then laughed.

Hannah Abbott fired a jinx that hit one of the range spiders directly in the back right leg causing it to go down just for a second only to stand back up and fire a spike at her and it ripped right through her sleeve but luckily didn't puncture her arm.

Hannah breathed a sigh of relief.

Dedalus looked toward Oliver, then to the murderous spiders, "Defend Alicia, Oliver. **EVERYONE ELSE.** " Dedalus through his arm forward, " **CHARGE.** "

Everyone but Alicia and Oliver ran out of cover firing as many spells as possible to distract the attackers, and it worked.

However, Ron was cowering behind a piece of cover not even participating in the push against the last of the few spiders in the small courtyard. As they did this dungbombs dropped from the sky on top of them from a few expert broom flyers pretty much-being air support.

Fred and George both looked dejected, "Why couldn't we fly air support? Pranks could have been dropped on the battlefield…" Dedalus chuckled, "Then count ourselves lucky." Fred and George snapped their heads in his direction scandalized.

Everyone laughed as they continued to push toward a pair of double oak doors at the other end of the courtyard. Hannah pointed her wand at them, " **REDUCTO.** " The two doors blew open almost off the hinges as one of the spiders lost a leg from a wooden shard cutting right through it.

It screeched in terror as they started to fall back away from the advancing humans.

Fred and George smirked as they fired off a prank from a spare box from leftover occasions from their last 3 years at Hogwarts. A hurtful firework prank shot directly towards the spider on the right attempting to climb onto the roof and as it hit it, it fell to the ground then tried to beeline towards the exit there.

Dedalus pointed his wand toward a lone pillar, severed it with a severing charm which made the partially unstable roof collapse on top of one of the spiders, killing it, easily. What excellent wand work indeed.

As they started pushing them through double doors that led to a view of the Forbidden Forest, Dedalus looked back at Ronald Weasley before looking back to the skirmish, " **PUSH THEM BACK TO THE DEPTHS OF THE FORBIDDEN FOREST. PUSH THEM BACK.** "

Turning to Ron, Dedalus hollered to him, " **RONALD WEASLEY STOP BEING A BLOODY COWARD AND FIGHT… FIGHT FOR YOUR HOME, FRIENDS, SCHOOL. EVERYTHING.** "

Ron looked up from the crouching position he was in on the grassy courtyard whimpering while trying to talk to the Order of the Phoenix member, "But… B… Sp… Spi… Scary… Spiders…" Dedalus groaned, arms at his side, looking to the sky, "Ronald get over this fear of yours already. Do you really think that Hermione will love you if you keep cowering away? From nothing but spiders? **YOU ARE A WIZARD. ACT LIKE ONE.** " The short wizard shouted out at him before turning back to help the others.

" _You are a wizard. Act like one._ " Chimed in his head. Ron then snapped his head up staring at them, already Alicia had gone down, dragging down Oliver with her to keep an eye on her, Fred was nearly punctured by one of those bloody spiders. What about the rest of his family? Were they alright?

With a new resolve, though still fearful of the insect mutants Ron stood up and fired a spell killing a spider in one hit right as it was about to unleash a salvo of spikes onto the defending group.

Everyone deafening cheered when Ron stormed through the doors taking down a range spider one by one.

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 4:00 PM**

The Owlery was in the midst of chaos as well with barely anybody defending it that the owls were even helping out peck the intruders to death as 4 spiders attempted to destroy the fabled home of the owls at Hogwarts.

Hedwig charged one climbing along the castle attacking it in the eyes, gleefully hooting at the dissatisfaction of the beast.

Harry's owl could even see the Whomping Willow doing its own work as well by crushing any spider coming within its perimeter.

The snowy white owl pecked away on the spider until it fell to its death down the cliff ledges, and into the dark ravine below.

At the same time, Harry awoke from his little nap in the Hospital Wing and ran out before Pomfrey could stop him.

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 4:15 PM**

After fighting through loads of enemies on the path from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, Alyssa the godmother of Harry finally arrived on the grounds breathing heavily, wand drawn with a horrified expression on her face at seeing the school she thought of as a second home in such a state of conflict, "Hopefully this never happens again."

As she said this a fireball went whooshing passed her nearly catching her locks of hair in flames, "Ehh…" Squealed the 26-year-old woman in horror. Gerald came up behind her breathing heavily having to run all the way from the village, "What in the blazes are you doing honey? While I appreciate you wanting to defend Hogwarts. Why did you look so scared on your way over here?" He asked his fiance.

Alyssa placed a hand on his cheek, "I have kept something from you for quite a few years. No, not cheating on you, if you were thinking of that. I have a godson who's mother told me to look after but I couldn't do it as he disappeared." Determination set within herself again as she started to run towards the outer walls near the Herbology greenhouses.

Gerald shook his head out of his shocking thoughts, "Godson? Who in Merlin's name is your now to be revealed godson?" Asked her fiance who was trailing up her flank.

Alyssa turned with a cherishing smile towards her beloved, "My godson is Harry Potter." The face Gerald made was priceless.

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 4:30 PM**

Moody, as well as another auror, walked up into the clock tower, Harry peering out the window at the battle, "Potter? Good, you are here we need to…" Suddenly, a leg smashed through the glass breaking the clock dishes, timers and cogs of the clock, "So primitive… The day has arrived to destroy Harry Potter…" Said a deep growling voice as Aragog showed himself in the window, "Looks like you may have friends… No matter I shall end you."

"Over my dead body." Said a strange woman and another man entering the tower, "No one will be harming Harry Potter, my godson." Those last words she said looking directly at Harry with a motherly smile that Harry was gobsmacked by, "No relation to Sirius Black by the way just so you know." That seemed to relax Harry a bit.

But for now, they need to focus on the task at hand. Destroying Aragog. His menacing eyes stared at Harry hungerly as he jumped at him, only to be swept to the side by a full-on force by a few more people that have come in.

It has just turned into an 8 vs 1.

Harry Potter, Susan Bones, Alyssa Adorman, Gerald Wellington, Danny Wartchez, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Molly Weasley and last but not least Bill Weasley have come to aid their friend and future family member from certain doom from Aragog.

"So many delicacies, but who to choose? I know… **HOW ABOUT YOU.** " Screeched the angry spider leaping at Susan Bones, who screamed before jumping out of the way where the older woman caught her, "Watch yourself little one." Susan nodded fearfully, Alyssa smiled down at her reassuringly.

Aragog swiped Gerald's legs out from underneath him and dug his pincers into his thigh where he screamed out in searing pain, though luckily it wasn't poison.

Alyssa got distracted when hearing him scream and Aragog took that chance to kick her into the Hospital Wing crashing through the doors and rolling to a halt in the middle unconscious. Aragog's eyes scanned the rest of the group, "Such a way to die." He said looking back down at Gerald, "Such a cruel way, soaked in your own essence of life. I would kill you right now… But I have other guests to attend to." Growled the massive spider.

Harry wanted to run away but also wanted to stop this mutated magical spider, "This battle wouldn't be happening if only I were to have killed you, Harry Potter, last year, in my home, in fact. Your method of escape ticked me, and the others hunting you, off. That blue machine came and whisked you away to safety…" Aragog was inching closer and closer to Harry as he growled out the accusation on the way Harry fled, "My family could have eaten you, such a delicious human, like yourself, should have become an appetizer…"

Mad-Eye laughed, "Fat chance Aragog. **STUPIFY**." The spell hit Aragog but didn't phase the big, hairy arachnid, "Scarred blond haired man must die…" Aragog jumped at Moody who jumped to the side and cast a shockwave charm sending Aragog through the wall causing the entire east side of the wall of the tower to collapse outward.

The last cog ticked downward only it to spin off its hinges and bounce off the metal surface of the stair railings, "Mistake after mistake. I wonder Harry Potter, is that a smell of a mate on your person? Well, perhaps I should pay her a little visit once out business is done here." Amusement dripping from the pincers of the spider.

Harry felt a hot, intense rage building up within his body, "You touch her… I'll." Aragog interrupted, "You'll do what?" He shouted jumping back through the collapsed wall right on top of Harry, pinning his arms and legs to the ground as a little shockwave occurred from the small impact causing everyone to go flying back.

"I'll… Kill you." Harry spat viciously trying to wriggle out of the grip beneath Aragog, who laughed darkly, "I no longer care about why I was blackmailed into this battle. Hogwarts… Shall fall." Saliva dripped from the massive enemies pincers, "Now, die…"

" **NO…** " Came a woman's scream from 15 meters away, Alyssa stood poised in the frame of the doorway into the Hospital Wing, "No one dies on my watch." Thrusting her arm back behind her, the woman added, "Suck on this bitch." Then pushing forward a silvery liquid was expelled from her wand covering Aragog from head to the back of him.

Aragog struggled to get out of it as his legs smashed out of it but was replaced by even more of this substance, " **WHAT… IS THIS?** " He hissed with displeasure evident in the creature's voice.

"I call it Liqudia Io. Pretty much liquid iron." A small smirk bestowed her face, "How does it feel to be losing this battle Aragog? Maybe you should run away to that burrow hole of yours in the Forbidden Forest. I bet that sounds good huh?" She said trying to persuade him to stop attacking.

Aragog growled, " **NEVER…** " The iron soon engulfed his head fully, and painfully began to heat up, "I guess I'll cook you." Then Molly Weasley ran over spiking it with an intense 2,000-degree temperature and stood back smirking as if people were applauding, a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"That should do it." Said Molly after firing another dose smiling at her son who had accompanied her up here, "I think our work here is done."

" **NOOOOO…** " Suddenly, as if an explosion happened from the inside, Aragog came out like a baby from an egg, " **I AM NOT DONE YET, HUMANS.** " Aragog charged at Alyssa, head butting her against the back of the wall where a beam fell on her legs, trapping the young woman for the time being.

Susan Bones didn't fare well either, firing a heating spell at Aragog just pissed the spider off and kicked the poor 3rd year down the stairs. Susan rolled to a halt on the first landing, arm draped over the edge with blood leaking from her forehead.

Harry fired another spell but his wand was knocked out of his hand by a leg, "You insolent brat." Aragog shot a web around Harry's throat and lifted him up with one of his legs, "Such a prize deserves to be eaten." He clicked his mandibles together wickedly, "Perhaps I should…" Beginning to squeeze Harry's throat added, "Drain the life from you, Harry Potter, boy wonder, The Boy Who Lived."

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 5:00 PM**

Running back up the stairs 5 minutes later, Susan saw Harry being choked, " **NOOO. GET AWAY FROM HARRY.** " Susan Bones screamed jumping on top the monster stabbing into him with a jagged wooden spike.

" **INSECT.** " Aragog roared in anger shaking Susan off of him into an area that cracked under the pressure. Susan looked up at Aragog as he squeezed the life out of Harry inch by inch, "Tick tock. The clock is running out little Potter. With you gone the forces of the castle will begin to lose faith…" As if out of nowhere several curses hit the web connecting Harry to Aragog's chokehold dropping the young man directly into the arms of Madam Pomfrey who had decided to come and help out.

Rain seeped in from the cracks and destruction of the Clock Tower, Aragog stood poised to strike the fools down.

Mad-Eye walked up to them, as did everyone else, "Fire every curse you can think of ladies and gentlemen." They all fired curses at the towering beast. Aragog began to get pushed out of the whole of his own design, "By the dying wish of my father, **I SHALL BRING ORDER.** " Aragog jumped into the air only to come back down onto the floor sending an earthquake-like shockwave as it brought down most of the roof and flooring.

Alyssa shot a blinding curse and it hit the massive black spider in the far right eye, " **AHH…** " Whipping a leg out towards her, Alyssa was carried out the window but extended her arm out and grabbed a wooden strut sticking out of a window pane, eyes widened in fear as she hung on it with one arm, "Geh… No… Come on…" She struggled to try to swing herself over to the ledge with all the rain and wet wood and all.

Looking out over the battlefield a smile spread across her face seeing everyone pushing back the inferior spiders.

' _Whatever it takes…_ ' Alyssa thought as she turned back to the ledge she was attempting to jump towards.

As she heard a faint war cry, Alyssa swung herself at the ledge just as Aragog could be seen crashing against the still intact stairwell wall. She wasn't close enough. She was going to miss then suddenly a hand gripped hers, "You are not going anywhere." Said the strained voice of Mad-eye, "I would be damned if we lost a fighter, a good one no doubt?"

Alyssa nodded slowly, out of breath, and sweating, "Yeah… I am an exceptional duelist. Professor Dumbledore said so himself my 6th year…" A smile crept on her face just thinking of it.

"How touching. Now I guess that the touchy moment is over, how about some death counts?" Aragog leaped across the room at Madam Pomfrey, however, Mad-eye was faster and initiated a knockback curse that sent Aragog flying from the tower, " **AHHHHHH…** " Aragog landed with a loud crack against an outer wall, rolling to a halt just before the Quidditch Pitch, blood a good 12 meters in front of him.

Most of the field defenders watched in delight as Aragog looked to be struggling, " **P… P… P… POTTER… GET YOUR… LITTLE… RAHHH… FIGHT ME…** " Said the commanding spider, " **TO ME, MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS, SONS AND DAUGHTERS. WE KILL HARRY POTTER TOGETHER.** "

Not many were left. Barely any joined their brother and or father on the pitch and there was about 60 in total that came including himself that would make 61 spiders remaining. Out of all of the spiders remaining, there were 900 but most have either retreated or are attacking the village.

Aragog looked down at his children and siblings, sorrowful regret evident in his deep, black, soulless eyes, "Listen to me, my siblings, children… Move on Potter. Kill that disgusting child, avenge your hunger for when he visited us last. I will see to it that he, at least, knows what it feels like to die." Growled the head spider as everyone from the clock tower, minus the mediwitch, walked passed the wall in which he had just been succumbed to break through faster than anything.

Harry was behind the group, to Aragog's immediate dismay. If it wasn't bad enough a couple of others joined the fray.

Fred, George, Ron, and Arthur Weasley joined the group along with Neville, Luna, Professor Flitwick, Snape, Hannah Abbott, Dedalus Diggle and Rufus Adeline, a father of a 2nd year in Ravenclaw.

Aragog growled seeing everyone shielding Harry Potter from the things who wished to rip him apart.

"Out of my way maggots." Aragog charged towards the wall of defenders only for Ron to blast him with a jinx, "No one harms my best mate…" Then Ron wished he hadn't shown up because if Aragog had a mouth there would be a big smirk of recognition there, "Ah… The ginger boy, almost died last year too. Oh, I am going to have fun today, aren't I? Ha ha ha ha ha." Then Aragog pointed his leg out at the amassing defenders of many more joining the group.

Alyssa grinned watching as several people assembled around Harry, protecting him from the monster, smirks of pride of their faces. Many others were still battling the rest of the spiders who ignored their command to head to the pitch.

Alyssa gripped her wand tightly, pointing it toward the mass of monstrous spiders and sighed victoriously, " **CHARGE.** "

Thunderous war cries filled the pitch as they began sprinting towards the opposition, Aragog doing the same as a bulky spider shot passed him, gunning it straight to the defensive line.

Catapults began raining down across the battlefield again, even destroying some spiders fighting on the Quidditch Pitch. Gerald grinned as he ripped off a spiders leg and began beating it with its own leg.

Beat down after beat down Gerald laughed out loud, " **HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT HUH? HA HA… BET YOU LIKE THAT. WHY YOU HITTING YOURSELF, WHY YOU HITTING YOURSELF HUH?** "

But the eye on the prize was Aragog as he sidestepped everyone and eyed down Harry, "Potter."

Harry stepped forward… The Sword of Gryffindor held tightly in his grasp, "Aragog."

They charged at one another...

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 5:30 PM**

Aragog and Harry slammed into one another, sword driving into his back while Aragog scratched Harry's chest with a wooden shard impaled in his leg, "Off." Shaking off the insect-human as the spider calls them, Harry climbed to his feet and took a stance and Aragog charged again.

"This isn't a fantasy world Potter." Aragog said as he passed Harry, knocking the wind out of him, continuing with a snarl, "There are no happy endings. This is real life. **ONLY ONE OF US MEAT BAGS IS GETTING OUT OF THIS DUEL ALIVE…** " A slight fog began rolling in, combining itself with the downpour of the rain, "As long as I stand. I am a beacon of hope. I may hate my fame… But dear lord does it have at least some advantages…"

Aragog ran at Harry the 13-year-old to the ground, pinning his arms and legs, "This isn't a game Potter. You are not walking out of here alive. Now, sit still. I'm hungry." As the monster began to dip down towards its prey, a scream came from the fog and out came Alyssa stabbing Aragog in the back with a dagger, " **PITIFUL.** **LITTE. WOMAN.** " Switching from Harry to Alyssa, Aragog growled lowly.

"A woman fighting in a man's war? Ha, pathetic." Alyssa smirked, "Women have rights to fight to." This distracted Aragog long enough and her perfect godson, sword in hand, dipped down towards the ground and cut off Aragog's right back leg clean off, " **MMMAAAAAAARRRAAAGGGGG SON OF A HIPPOGRIFF…** " This just amused Harry until Aragog spewed a web out his butt right in Harry's face knocking him to the ground long enough to eat.

"Got you, boy." Mad-Eye helped the youngster up off the ground, drawing his own wand, " **INDURGIFY.** " A blazing hot fiery spell came from his wand, where it wrapped around, even squeezed certain parts of Aragog's body allowing Harry the time to cut off another leg, this time the middle on the left.

Enraged, Aragog sprang free and unleashed a web attack that knocked both the two others helping the young teen away, out of the fight for the time being.

Molly watched as this happened but before she could do anything about it a leaper spider got in front of her, " **OH, NOT NOW.** "

Aragog kicked Harry to the ground, who backflipped into a crouching position, sword not in his grasp as it laid just underneath the beast, "You are done, Potter. The last of the Potters die today…"

Harry smirked, "You may strike me down, hurt my friends, and loved ones, though there is nothing stronger than ingenuity and strength. Death doesn't take me today. I give death something instead." Those last few words spoken sent a chill down the spider's spine, "You brat." Aragog grabbed Harry by the head with his pincers, "I could easily snap your neck with just a simple thrust of my head." And he was about to do it if it wasn't for, " **PETRIFICUS TOTALUS.** " Aragog dropped to the ground stunned by the attack.

Harry looked out of the corner of his eye, heavily breathing, but with a smirk evident, "Hermione. Took… You… Long enough…" Hermione smiled, "Sorry Harry. McGonagall wanted me to help with a spider problem." She then looked over at Aragog, who surprisingly was up already, "I see our little plan is going smoothly."

Harry laughed, holding his stomach from the pain and cramps, "You were right to ask Dumbledore for the sword. I don't know what I'd do without it right now 'Mione." Hermione smirked, "Go finish this best friend."

"Yeah mate. Finish this. You deserve it." Said Ron limping over to join the conversation.

Grasping the sword in hand, Harry charged Aragog as the world seemed to begin to move in slow motion as everyone in the pitch stopped what they were doing to watch this play out, ' _I can do this. He is nothing more than a spider…_ '

' _An insect deserving to be squashed…_ ' Aragog ran across the field towards his prey, salivating too.

' _Merlin let me live._ ' Harry began dragging the sword across the ground.

' _Today is the end of this boy. Death will come swiftly._ ' They neared each other, everyone holding their breath as the crashing of the catapult boulders smashed into their targets above by the castle.

' _Today is not the day I die. Ginny deserves better than a dead boyfriend. Nothing more. The perfect candidate… Is me…_ ' A smirk crossed his lips as they grew closer.

' _Snap its done. Just one small snap, crack, bones are broken._ ' Harry jumped into the air, aided by the support of his wand, he was able to do a levitation jump.

' _My time is now._ ' Harry thought as he gripped the sword in two hands pushing through the air towards Aragog.

' _The end is nye…_ ' It was then Aragog felt an intense pain cutting through him across the top of his body as the Sword of Gryffindor cut him open as a grinder does with meat.

Aragog crashed to the ground, moans of pain leaving his body until sliding to a halt against a pole, which fell from its place into the stands.

Aragog managed to stand once more and turn, "I am not… Done…" Then he fell, legs gave out, "Yet…" Was the arachnids last breath.

Harry has won.

Aragog is dead. The battle is over.

Many spiders began to clamber towards the forest as their howls of anguish filled the darkened, stormy sky, reaching those fighting in Hogsmeade.

In the end, only 350 spiders remained out of the 2,000 that attacked...

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 7:00 PM**

The castle, still intact, glistened in the moonlight as the walls on the outer battlements were being repaired, halls affected being repaired as well.

The Great Hall was the most damage the castle seemed to have. Harry, now for sure to be the last Potter walked through the halls towards the decimated but in repair, Great Hall to eat dinner at the makeshift stations that were set up for many of the students.

It was only 10 minutes ago when the first years began arriving back to their yearly home. Harry smiled thinking of himself at that age watching the first years looking wildly at the damage a simple battle with spiders had done.

"Harry?" Turning to the voice. A huge smile broke on his face at seeing Ginny standing in the Entrance Hall, a massive loving smile on her face and tears falling from her cheeks. They haven't properly spent any time together today, non at all.

Ginny ran at Harry crying with tears of joy, "Oh, Harry. I'm so happy you are safe." She threw her arms around his neck crying softly against his chest. Harry wrapped his own arms around her waist, "Always." He smiled at her face when she looked up, chin resting on her lover's chest.

Ginny reached up planting a soft, quick kiss on her boyfriend, "I love you, Harry. Forever and ever." Smiling happily for him being safe.

"I love you too, Ginny." Replied Harry as they leaned in to kiss once more, "You are not going anywhere." Ginny said possessively taking advantage of this moment and yanking his lips down to her lips with as much passion as Charlie has for the dragons in Romania.

When they pulled apart Alyssa was giggling behind the pair brightly, Ginny raised an eyebrow, luckily not being jealous due to this woman looking older than either of them.

"Who are you, ma-am?" Asked Ginny with a smile on her face.

The younger and slightly older woman by a few years giggled at the obvious hidden hint of jealousy in her tone, "I am Alyssa Adorman."

Harry continued with a massive satisfied smile on his face, "My godmother. Though nothing related to Sirius Black at all."

Ginny excitedly jumped into the woman's not so open arms, surprising her to say the least, "Thank god… Thank Merlin, Harry has someone to at least with, unless he decides to live at the Burrow, my home, or with Remus Lupin." Alyssa laughed, "So full of energy. I like you, Ginny Weasley, your fiery spirit, never let that burn out." She ordered the 2nd year, who both laughed at the stupid line.

Ginny blushed but nodded all the same, "Can I get back to snogging my boyfriend senseless now?" Alyssa slapped a hand over mouth suppressing a rather humorous laugh, "Go right on ahead dear." Winked the older woman snickering.

Ginny didn't need to be told twice. Having not seen her man all day, Ginny leaped into his arms, wrapped both slender arms around his neck and began to snog the night away.

If no one had come down that hallway at just the right time at about an hour later, clothes would have been flying off. Ginny and Harry both realized their mistake and apologized to the other knowing full well that none of them were ready for the next step.

McGonagall smirked, "Just be glad I caught you. We wouldn't want a 12-year-old and a 13-year-old to lose themselves already." Before walking off in the other direction.

The couple whispered another sorry to each other, gave each other a goodnight kiss as they ascended to the Common Room to get ready for bed and not come out for the rest of the night due to embarrassment.

Harry and Ginny let go of each other's hands but not before both said, "I love you, Harry." and the other said, "And I love you too, Ginny."

With shy smiles, both went up to their surprisingly undamaged dorms ready for a good night's sleep to be ready for the day tomorrow where classes would be canceled to rest.

Ginny plopped down on her bed giggling at the thought of them winning the battle, ' _No one can ever take my Harry from me…_ ' Ginny thought before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 7:00 AM**

Everywhere around Britain the news was being celebrated, much like the news of Voldemort's defeat so long ago the magical community were in hysterics.

That morning the Daily Prophet sent out newspapers with anything but the following headline and a full one-page article on the battle in depth.

 ** _"CULT OF GANGUS' MAJOR DEFEAT AT HOGWARTS"_**

 _ **Cult of Gangus dissolved. Richard Stonetooth Gangus apprehended for crimes of his father and his father before him. Members of the surviving cult locked away in Azkaban with no reports of any being on the run. Rejoice my friends the biggest threat since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been defeated by The-Boy-Who-Lived aka Harry Potter as well as Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin and much, much more…"**_

Many were celebrating this monumental takedown, though most careful not to over party in public.

In Azkaban, many of the boys in black and white cried their eyes out when reading the daily paper given out by the prisons owls.

The rusty sounds of the door from the lobby opened and closed with a bang as Richard Gangus was slowly, and silently was being dragged across the floor by two aurors from the Ministry of Magic.

A man in the middle cell on the right started to cry after setting down his copy of the paper, "This isn't my home, home, home. I wish to go home again… Gangus manor in Wales is better than this grimy, dirty, agonizing place…" Said the cult member sobbing in the corner of his cell as the guard's dragged Gangus by the cell, who the prisoner instantly recognized, " **BOSS. STONETOOTH. BREAK FREE…** " Several outbursts began as many of the remaining cult members screamed their distaste.

Richard Stonetooth Gangus, two arms encircling him, dragged his frail, beaten up form along the bumpy corridor towards the far back cell with a vault-like entrance.

Without even opening his eyes, Gangus asked quiet enough so his holders could understand it, "Where… Are… You… Taking me?"

One of the aurors chuckled exchanging a look at his partner before harshly replying, "You, Gangus, someone like you is going to be residing in the Chill Dome." This caused Gangus to open both eyes in terror, though did not resist. The Chill Dome resided in an area where the Dementors stood outside the barred windows at the bottom of the prison near the shoreline, freezing temperatures below just enough to kill a man but that would take several years, so yes, our poor leader of the Gangus cult is on death row.

Auror Benson chuckled seeing the pale look on the newly inaugurated prisoners face, "Ha ha ha ha. Quite peaky looking you are Gangus. Ready for your time here?" Said Benson with a smirk never leaving his face, "Don't worry. You'll have company with you. Lucius Malfoy, Snash Goyle, Terry Orion, and Eridal Peters." Gangus groaned as the remaining screams of his brothers and sisters in all but blood was silenced when a dementor passed by in the halls right being Gangus and the two clad in grey aurors of the prison.

The two aurors opened the elevator to the Chill Dome and Gangus looked out into the hallway, where the doors closed severing him from the real world.

Nothing was certain now. It was crystal clear that the Gangus Cult was going to die out in this prison.

Gangus screamed out at last in anguish… Never to be heard by the outside world again...

As they lowered deeper into the prison, an alarm went off signaling a call from Minister Shacklebolt.

" _All dementors are to be removed from Azkaban to be replaced by skilled auror guards. Dementors are too dangerous, and shouldn't torture our prisoners. Dementors shall be placed in a dark vault within the Ministry of Magic. Only prisoners that shall remain with dementors as the guard is the occupants of the Chill Dome…_ "

Gangus finally sobbed fully as the level to his stop signaled on the lift, "Time to get off you filthy cultist." Said auror Potjau, a french auror who had been placed to help Britain in 1987.

As the doors swung open Gangus was thrown onto the hard stone floor as the lift the aurors were on rode back to the surface of the prison.

Sounds of laughter, groans, and all the sort were coming from around him as Lucius Malfoy stepped into the misty looking light emptying through the highest window, torches along the rest of walls, "Richard Gangus. My name is Lucius Malfoy. What a pleasure to meet you."

As the white-haired man extended his hand, Gangus could plain as day see the dark mark, "And what a pleasure it is to meet a man such of your talents Mr. Malfoy." The two men grasped hands and shook. Both smirked.

"A man who hates Harry Potter is always welcome… The dark lord will return soon however, all those loyal will be broken out. I would advise you to escape when that happens." The two glared mockingly at the other.

"Although I will not join him, I accept what that man is trying to do. I will not stop him." Gangus soon looked out the window into the stormy sky, chilled to the bone as the last remaining dementors allowed at Azkaban hovered just outside...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 36**_

 **Reminder, end credits scene after the next chapter preview**

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **The wizarding world is safe from the clutches of Richard Gangus and his maniacal followers, like Voldemort before him, was defeated by the same boy. That boy, Harry Potter, will be awarded for his deeds in the battle. However, Gangus shall never forget the Boy-Who-Lived. Once and if the time comes to escape. Harry Potter will wish he had never been born. STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS…**

 **This was the longest chapter as of yet with up to over 10,000 words. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 35**

 **Uh, anyone see the similarities between this battle and Game of Thrones Season 8? Literally, an army guarding a castle from an invading force. The only difference is that the invading forces are alive, not the undead. Just wanted to bring that up.**

 **Kingsley getting rid of the dementors is what I guess that he had done when Minister of Magic due to a video from the YouTuber MovieFlame that I had just watched right now as I'm writing this sentence on April 20th, 2019.**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **I saw Avengers Endgame. I. LOVED. IT. Who else has seen it? Wasn't it amazing? I really loved the final battle and I kind of had omages to tonight's showing of Season 8, Episode 3 of Game of Thrones and, of course, the Endgame.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter stay tuned for the end.**

 **NEXT: Stay Tuned for the premiere of the next arc Chapter 36: Mass Firing: Umbridge on the Run.**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 37: Harry and Ginny: Date to Hogsmeade.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Dolores Jane Umbridge is hereby under arrest for attempted murder by Dementors Kiss on one 12-year-old Ginerva Molly Weasley. Do not attempt to resist or there shall be major consequences. Minister Shacklebolt has permitted you to life imprisonment. Death by Dementors Kiss has yet to be determined... Due to them no longer being in service at Azkaban prison and all..."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 36**

 _ **Elsewhere,**_

Somewhere along a lonely country lane in Wales, surrounded by the early falling of the leaves of the new season stood a woman, fists clenched, teeth grit in anger, eyes alight with the anger she feels for those lost in the Battle of Hogwarts. This woman is Victoria Stroade, killer of Rita Skeeter, and she is not done with the killings. Joining the Cult of Gangus was her life, gave her purpose for a better life. Now that life of hers had been cast out.

Victoria was angry, angry over the fact that her leader's idiotic plan to attack Hogwarts came back to bite him in the ass. What a waste of time. Thankfully, Victoria, along with 5 others didn't go to the battle.

Victoria, Maria, Jackson, Wardrop, Brigs, and last but not least Amriz. The last of the 4 of them, like her, were forced into hiding, exiled due to that demoralizing defeat at Hogwarts.

The woman growled, hoping this visit to her anonymous ally would be worth something, "I swear it I will break them out of Azkaban if its the last thing I ever do. I may be the last member willing to do something about it. **BUT I WILL NEVER GIVE UP. YOU BETTER BE READY AZKABAN CULT MEMBERS… I AM COMING FOR YOU... ALL OF YOU…** "

Coming into a hard halt in the middle of the lane Victoria smirked when she saw her chubby, pink-faced ally wearing pink mostly all over her fattening body standing before her.

"Victoria Stroade. How lovely it is to make your acquaintance." The brown-haired woman smiled viciously, "I assume we have the same target plastered in our vast minds? The death of one Harry James Potter? Well, I think we might make great friends."

Victoria grinned, "And who might you be my esteemed wicked ally?"

The woman smirked, eyes wide in mirth.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge."

 _ **Is the Cult of Gangus really gone for good? What is Umbridge's plan against Harry? Find out soon…**_


	36. Umbridge on the Run

**Ok EMPERORDRACO7 the next thing I'll try to do is 2 Saiyans and 1 Human to at least try to appease your ever growing need of a chapter from that story ok? Please, for the LOVE OF GOD, not send me several messages saying how I ruined Angel, that I've given up on 2SA1H and all that yadda yadda yadda.**

* * *

 **Who enjoyed the last chapter? I hope you did as this is the start of a NEW ARC: The Marauders Map arc. Unfortunately, the next arc happens to be the one where the real plot begins. So sad…**

 **I bet you don't expect Gangus and his forces to be in Azkaban for long, don't you? I still have plans for that cult in the arcs to come, but will he switch sides I have yet to decide on.**

 **Let's get this to 9,000 views.**

 **Please, review, favorite, follow and do anything you can/want to support the story.**

 **Without further ado.**

 **Welcome to the Marauders Map Arc**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Marauders Map arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: With a humiliating defeat at the place known as Hogwarts, Richard Gangus, as well many of the members of the deadly cult are sent to Azkaban. The question is, will they stay put? Victoria and Umbridge will see to it that they free them from their confines. Just what is their next plan of action? What does it have to do with Harry? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Renamed**

 **Chapter 36: Found out:**

 **Umbridge on the Run**

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 8:00 AM**

The light from the sun peaking through the clouds lite up the 3rd year boy dorms, awaking Neville from a slumber where he thought they had lost, so it was a nightmare really. When looking over at his other friends, Neville was shocked to find that Dean was half on the bed, half on the floor snoring.

Seamus was tangled in his bedding, while Harry sloppily across his bed while Ron hung over the edge of his. Neville looked very confused as to why everyone was even like this in the first place as he had slept perfectly fine during the night despite being exhausted by the events of the previous day.

Looking around the dorm room at the only damage being the slight crack in the window near the far corner of the room, Neville waved his wand, "Reparo." Neville said under his breath. The glass replaced itself back into place and he let out an exasperated sigh, pulled on a robe and slippers before leaving down the stairs into the Common Room.

He stopped at the foot when seeing Ginny, Fred and George already awake sitting near the fire, Ginny curled up against Fred, her favorite brother, though why would scary redhead tell anyone that?

Neville moved across the Common Room and sat in the armchair opposite the couch, "Rough day yesterday right?" Said the 3rd year glancing out of the corner of his eye at the three Weasley's. Ginny smiled and stretched out her arms and legs, "Tough day? Try stressful." A dry laugh coming from her throat, "I wasn't having much fun for I was constantly worrying about my Harry's safety…" A small smile on her face knowing her boyfriend was safe and sound in the boy's dormitory.

Neville grinned chuckling, "What's so funny Nev?" Asked the girl on the couch staring at him in confusion, "That right now up in the room, sloppily, and funny might I add, the boys are pretty exhausted and must not know that they are sleeping like that." Ginny giggled thinking of the position Harry was sleeping in.

Holding a cup of water to her lips, sipping the contents for a good second, Ginny stared into the fire, "I'm so happy that Aragog is dead. Rumors say that he and Harry had a duel pretty much." Taking another sip of her water when someone cleared their throat from the stairs and turned to see Kendall Recor in a nightgown smiling at them, "It's true. Aragog and Harry dueled it out on the Quidditch Pitch. Before that, it was 9 vs 1 in the Clock Tower, which is pretty much in shambles right now." Giggled the 1st year.

George leaned forward, "Heard that Susan Bones took quite a beating attempting to guard Harry up there." A small smile gracing his face, "A brave girl to face down the boss, respect given." Ginny looked over at George, "Is Susan alright? Defending Harry from Aragog must have taken a toll on her taking the frontal assaults meant for Harry?" George faked a smile, "Sure. Susan is fine I hope…" Letting the conversation on that topic die.

Ginny waved Kendall over to the couch, "How is your mom? Being under the Imperius Curse for that long must have taken a toll on her? Didn't see your sister very much except what I saved her…" Ginny said looking over at her friend.

Kendall smiled, "She is fine. Recovering greatly under the care of ST. Roberts hospital back in America. That place though is hidden in the Rocky Mountains on the West Coast of America so no-mags can't find it." The British people in the room turned towards her, "No-mags?"

Kendall giggled rolling her eyes, "Muggles. In America, we call them no-mags, non-magic individuals, just like how you call non-magic people muggles in this country." The others nodded their heads now knowing what that means.

Ginny sighed with a look of torture in her eyes, "I think once this castle gets fixed those spiders should be hunted down and exterminated. None should remain." An evil smirk gracing her lips.

Everyone currently in the Common Room gulped down a lump in their throat as she tightening her fist around her newly powerful wand. Ginny looked up, confusion was written on her pretty face at seeing the others paling.

She raised an eyebrow looking towards Neville, "Eh Nev? Why are you and everyone else looking scared and ready to pee themselves?" Neville chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "N… No reason Ginny… Really."

Ginny raised an eyebrow scrunching up her face in a concentration sort of way, "Very well then." A loud gurgling sound soon reverberated around the Common Room and Fred asked, "Is Ron awake?"

Ginny giggled with a blush, "That was actually me… I didn't eat very much yesterday due to the battle hehe… I'm starved." George looked towards her, "Heading down? Or are you gonna wait for Harry?" The question was answered when Ginny stood up, "I'll brave it and go down without him for once. I can't always be by his side, right?"

Everyone just stared wide-eyed at her, "Who are you, and what have you done with Ginny?" Ginny just laughed, "What? I'm just very hungry, which I doubt Harry will even get up in time anyway due to being completely exhausted from facing Aragog." She smiled before bolting out of the portrait hole.

The others just shrugged and got up to join her.

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 8:30 AM**

30 minutes later, while sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, fellow Slytherin, who was never on Draco Malfoy's side and pretty much hates being in this house sat the beautiful and passionate Daphne Greengrass with her loving boyfriend of two years, Jackson Davis, yawning from the lack of sleep last night because of Malfoy's constant horrible dreams of being spanked by none other than his mother.

Daphne smirked, "Malfoy keeping you up again last night honey?" Jackson groaned, "Crying, moaning, groaning, gasping in what sounded like a sexual way, and, last but not least, whimpering like a little girl." He smirked but with a mental shudder.

"Ever since Pansy and couple others, us included, in Slytherin saw Malfoy for who he truly was. Malfoy has been stuck up in the dorms unless it is at classes or meal times. I swear that boy is broken beyond repair." Daphne smirked at hearing that the bitch of Slytherin was broken beyond repair.

"That ferret deserves it." Said Astoria Greengrass from the top of the girls dorm rooms, skipping down them without a care in the world, "Though I know you don't anymore Daphne but didn't you used to have a big crush on Mr. Harry Potter during our 1st year, and I quote 'Look at that brave, 11-year-old dreamboat. Taking on a troll, saving others, I want that kind of man in my life' I mean seriously?" Jackson looked towards her with a look that was half a pout, half a scowl.

"Why did I never know about this?" Astoria giggled, "Maybe because she didn't want to complicate things? Who knows?" The girl shrugged but giggled at the reaction her sister was giving.

Jackson sneered, "Well, at least Potter has Weasley, or else I bet you'd go after him wouldn't you?" Slamming his book shut in anger, he stood ready to leave when the girlfriend of his wrapped her arms around him, not at all worried, "Would it help I got over that little crush of mine on the boy wonder of Gryffindor in March of our first year?" Raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend just waiting for the dense teen to explode in anger once more.

Instead, a shrug was all she got in response.

Meanwhile, outside the castle, Sirius Black was in his dog form avoiding dementors when coming across a hilltop near the black lake and saw the girl who he had heard rumors of her name.

Angel Recor stood there, hands on her hips as she stared at the rising sun in the distance with a couple of Hippogriffs drinking from the lake nearby, "What a beautiful morning." Sighed the happy Ravenclaw. Then a twig snapped behind her, forcing her out of her daydreams, wand poised to see a dirty skinny stray black dog looking at her guiltily.

Angel smiled at the dog, "Hi there buddy. You lost?" She asked after putting away her wand. Sirius, maintaining his cover, zipped over to her, rubbing against the American's thigh awaiting a petting.

"Ha ha ha. A loving little guy aren't you?" Then this frightened her greatly, the dog, it wasn't a dog as it began spelling something in the sand and near the shore after walking over there.

Slowly, the girl approached, with caution only to make out the words, "Sirius Black is innocent" and it shocked her that the dog could form a sentence, in fact, knew to do this at all.

The girl's eyes widened in shock, "Are you really meaning well with this?" It was clear as day seeing the dog give a nod. Angel felt like she was going crazy, a dog nodding? Was the world ending or something of the sort?

While all this was happening, Ginny sat in the Great Hall with her two brothers, Kendall and Neville just waiting for breakfast to get underway, including waiting for the damn rest of the student body to at least show up. They were the only ones there apart from a few Hufflepuffs, who of which were busy chatting away.

Rolling her eyes at the absence of the staff, and, of course, students, Ginny felt like going down to the kitchens to get a bite to eat a lot faster than waiting up here.

The Great Hall was still somewhat in ruin but not as bad as when she had fought Gangus in this very room yesterday just several hours ago.

It was about 9:30 AM when most of the students began pouring into the hall looking for food. Among the horde was, of course, the golden trio smiling and laughing at one another, it brought a smile to Ginny's face seeing her boyfriend laugh.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table with the other couple sitting on the other side of the table while Harry took his saved seat next to the love of his life, who, of course, snuggled into his side sighing gracefully, a smile there.

Harry wrapped an arm around her happily, laying his head down on her shoulder. Ginny giggled before snuggling into his body, "This feels nice." Sighed the redhead girl with a loving smile on her face, "Very, very nice." Harry snickered.

Ginny glared at him, "Don't ruin this perfect moment babe. I didn't get to see you much yesterday, so don't laugh at me for wanting to spend time with you." A sad pout replaced the glare in which broke Harry's laughter, took her face in his hands and kissed her without a second thought.

Through the kiss, Ginny smirked, ' _Ah… Victory_.' Before deepening the kiss with such passion that it almost dropped them both to the floor.

"Ugh… Get. A. Room. Lovebirds." Chorused much of Gryffindor table while some tried to look away from the snogging taking place this early in the morning.

Ginny giggled, a sound that Harry could never get tired of as it was so full of her love for him, and she whispered, "Old classroom on the 4th floor, left corridor, 5 doors down on the right. Meet me there after a good hearty breakfast." She said seductively, causing Harry to flush with embarrassment.

Ginny smiled before digging into a bowl of eggs while putting some for herself and Harry on their plates, "Can't go wrong without a good hearty breakfast love." She said. Seeing that her loving boyfriend's mouth was slightly hanging open in shock from what had just been whispered in his ear, Ginny used the back of the head of a spoon to shut his gaping maw shut, "Eat." Came that same whisper sending a shiver down the boy's spine.

The brown eyes of the redhead noticed it and smirked widely, "So Ron, Hermione. How are things looking up on your end of the relationship spectrum?" Asked Ron's sister smiling kindly just wanting to know if they were treating each other fairly.

The redhead boy smiled while wrapping an arm over Hermione's shoulder, "Doing well… I hope." Gulped Ron as he spared a glance at Hermione who nodded in confirmation and Ron added, "News update it is going pretty well like I just said." Blushing at the amount of attention that he was getting from blurting that out.

A giggle escaped Hermione's lips, "Ron stop you are embarrassing yourself. I have no idea why you shouted that." Ron shook his head, "Yeah, why did I yell that out in the first place?"

"No idea mate." Said Neville 6 places down from them. Ron pouted at him causing the gang to chuckle, "Hey." Ron snapped indignantly.

Hermione rubbed her man's back soothingly, "Oh come off it Ronald. We are just teasing you, honestly." Ron rolled his eyes exasperated with a major groan.

As this was happening the Slytherins, the actual good ones were plotting on how to humiliate Malfoy once more while Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass laughed evilly quietly. Blaise sat with both arms crossed over his chest while hearing out the plan against Draco, and would occasionally nod after hearing a part in which could make Draco cry for mommy.

Several Slytherins laughed out loud in which drew some attention from the Ravenclaw table next to them with some raising some eyebrows at the odd timing of their laughter.

Daphne balled her hand into a fist-raising it in the air just a bit, "Tonight I request you all to fill Draco's bed with roaches, even underpants. I can't wait to hear that idiot scream." A smirk gracing her lips.

Jackson threw his girlfriend a thumbs up, "Oh, boy tonight will be very eventful with entertainment." Most of the house of Slytherin nodded their approval.

Snape up at the head table wasn't paying attention to any of the hubbub going on over at the Slytherin table, instead the eyes of the angry man was watching a certain couple at the Gryffindor table hugging, smiling, kissing and many more intimate notions, which made the greasy haired professor disgusted with these displays of affection he wish he could've had with the Potter boy's mother.

Just seeing them right now whispering to each other reminded him so much of Lily and James it hurt to think of it. His dark-ringed eyes just stared at them, catching the brown eyes of the Weasley girl who scowled up at him, growling under her breath before turning away from him.

Snape just sat there befuddled before getting back to eating his dose of a healthy breakfast.

Harry looked at Ginny with a raised eyebrow, "Something wrong? We heard you growl." Ginny glared at Snape once again with a murderous glare before looking into the eyes that mesmerize her very soul, "That bloody git Snape was staring at us with a not so pleasant stare. I hate that man…" Fists balled shaking out of anger, "That man hates our relationship I just know it. After he had declared our Pure True Love bond I saw the pure disgust on his face." Teeth bared in anger.

Harry nodded completely understanding his angry girlfriend, "Just forget that greasy haired git professor, focus on your amazing friends." That seemed to relax Ginny somewhat, "Ok. You are right Harry." Said the fiery-tempered Weasley girl smiling at the boy sitting next to her.

The boy next to her smiled whispering, "Why don't we go to that room for a little private time now?" Like a little child during Christmas Ginny jumped to her feet, snagged Harry's hand in the tight grip of her own before dragging the stumped famous figure out of the Great Hall gathering many stares at their retreating forms.

Dumbledore chuckled, eyes twinkling behind half-moon glasses, a smile under the long grey beard, "Ah… Young love." McGonagall smiled happily at the two of them, "So like James and Lily they are." Sighed the Head of House Gryffindor. Dumbledore frowned and nodded solemnly, "Let us just hope they won't turn out like the aforementioned couple Minerva."

McGonagall sadly nodded, "Yes, I quite agree with that sentiment, Albus." Even though the display of their affection and the ever-growing bond between the two created a smile on the older man and woman's faces.

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 10:00 AM**

Ginny was forced against the wall near the window of the classroom, hands smack against her boyfriends face as they snogged like none other day before this time. Harry's arms were wrapped around her waist, and in record time, hers were around the boy's strong neck as they battled for dominance over another.

A golden shockwave erupted off them, neither taking notice, another, another, and an even bigger one causing the room to slightly shake as Ginny shook her head. Her hair flowing elegantly in the chilly room due to the fire not cackling in the background, though their black Hogwarts robes kept them warm enough, enough to not heat them up while kissing each other senseless.

Ginny smiled with tears of joy spilling from her eyes, down her cheeks and down onto her robes as she poured all her love onto him with this kiss showing how much that Harry meant to her in this very moment. Nothing in the world would ever replace him.

Ginny smirked as another golden shockwave reverberated around the room, unknown to them, as it seemed this burst of magical energy unlocked a new part of their bond. This new found power of the bond would allow the other to sense the other from more than a mile and a half away from each other, and both didn't even know it.

With each passing second of endless passion, the bond grew stronger. Red hair and black hair intertwined with one another as Harry dropped Ginny on the sofa in the corner of the room as they still kissed each other like there was no tomorrow and while this was happening, the snowy white owl of Harry's, Hedwig sat on the windowsill outside looking quite fed up with this already.

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 10:30 AM**

Snape slammed the door shut to the potions classroom, unpocketed the wand from his sleeve and cast a silencing charm on the door, practically seething in anger, "Damn Potter. Damn Weasley. Just why do they act and look like…" Snape trailed off as tears filled his eyes, so unlike the stern, sneering professor of the day's classes.

"L…" Choked for words, "Lily… Why did you have to die? Why did you choose that arrogant James Potter? We could have had Harry…" The regret from calling the long-dead female a mudblood while they attended school still ebbed away in his brain like a termite eating wood.

" _My lord, please, don't kill the woman, mother of the boy. I beg of you…" Snape said after witnessing Peter Pettigrew rat out the Potters whereabouts. Voldemort turned to the faithful, devoted, long black haired death eater, "Why so Severus? Is it the thing people call love?"_

 _Snape's eyes betrayed him so, "No, not love." Hoping to hide the truth, but Voldemort saw right through the deception, "You are lying. Severus the woman you speak of is one of which we are trying to eradicate." The grey, snake lover got right up in the follower's face, "A mudblood is what Lily Evans Potter is. No more. No less. She doesn't deserve to live in a world where her kind could so easily cast us aside like vermin." He spat in Snape's face with hatred shown in those… Soulless, evil eyes._

 _The man fell to his knees and began to weep, "However." Rang the voice of Voldemort through the empty chamber, Snape looked up hopefully, "My lord?"_

 _Voldemort snapped his eyes to the ceiling before looking over the shoulder, "If Lily Potter willingly gives up her son or moves out of my way after I ask. I will spare her, being the only, and I repeat the only exception. Though if the tainted woman is to defy my orders… She will die…"_

To this very day, Snape wishes he could just go back to 13 years ago, choke out that filth of a rat and save James and Lily if it only were possible to have a time turner like that...

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 11:00 AM**

"Dobby just wants to thank Harry Potter, for if he didn't listen to dear little Dobby, Hogwarts would have been ambushed without warning." Said Dobby, eyes joyful for the win the defenders of Hogwarts had somehow managed to pull.

Harry laughed as they walked along the outside passage on the 5th floor, which wrapped around to the 5th-floor corridor, and the moving staircase, "No need to thank me, Dobby. If it wasn't for you we would have been cut down left and right most likely. Thank you, Dobby." Dobby's eyes filled with tears, joyful tears at hearing the great Harry Potter thank him.

"Oh, oh…" Tears spilled onto his pale cheeks, "Dobby is most overjoyed at being thanked Harry Potter. How can Dobby not feel ashamed he had made the great Harry Potter mad? Not mad he is." Harry chuckled before sending the free elf on his way.

Dobby smiled, "Goodbye Harry Potter. I hope next we meet it is under better circumstances and not a warning." Snapping his fingers together the elf vanished back to where he came from before.

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 12:00 PM**

Having met with Victoria Stroade and gained an alliance with the younger woman, with a skip in her step, Umbridge glided across the floor, a peachy smirk on her face as she sent a jinx at a couple there to see an auror about a case that they were pushed along the bench away from each other, "What the hell lady?" Shouted the man at Umbridge who didn't even give him the time of day to be looking back to.

As she entered her office in the 4th-floor corridor named Underage Magical Detection or the UMD, the manager stopped her from entering the seat at her desk, "Umbridge." His commanding voice rained out across the office, "Your days are numbered with your scheming."

Umbridge sent him a confused look, "Pardon me, Mr. Alvarez?" Then a note was pushed in her face.

' _Someone at the ministry sent this dementor to me. Some sort of glowing blue cat sounding exactly like that toad Dolores Jane Umbridge sent it wanting me silenced for ridding the school of them. I don't know how, but my mind must be writing this…'_ Umbridge looked freaked out as the disgusting woman began to back away.

"Why that unmistakable face of fear Umbridge? Scared that you have finally been discovered for that attempted murder?" Her manager smirked as she tried to make a run for it towards the door, too late, aurors came in with a few rolls of parchment and the auror in charge of the group, Basto Magline, unrolled his and read out loud for everyone in the office, and the corridor to hear clearly.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge is hereby under arrest for attempted murder by Dementors Kiss on one 12-year-old Ginerva Molly Weasley. Do not attempt to resist or there shall be major consequences. Minister Shacklebolt has permitted you to life imprisonment. Death by Dementors Kiss has yet to be determined... Due to them no longer being in service at Azkaban prison and all…" Said Basto smirking once finished with the warrant.

The aurors drew their wands almost daring for the dreadful woman to run. Umbridge began backing away faster, as did many of her co-conspirators being told their warrants by the other aurors.

Basto growled, "Take them.": Umbridge turned and bolted for the door, knocking it off its foundations as she ran for the floo network on the balcony overlooking the main courtyard square of the ministry.

Basto ran after her firing a stunning spell though it missed entirely, whizzing passed the criminal mastermind dodging from side to side. Grestor sounded the alarm that a convicted escapee was on the run in the ministry that ensured that every auror available was on duty to get her, " **DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE IS ON THE RUN. ANY AVAILABLE COMBAT READY INDIVIDUALS BE READY TO CUT HER OFF AT THE HOUSE ELF INDUCTION CHAMBER.** "

That announcement came too little to late as Umbridge climbed into the nearest floo in a dark, daft, dusty office and shouted out in a whisper, "Gangus Manor," disappearing into the dark green flames in a snap.

Meanwhile, Stroade was sitting in the living room, breezy it was, all the holes in the walls served as an entry point for the rain as well as many pestering bugs.

Suddenly, barely turning on, green flames appeared in the floo and out tumbled Umbridge onto the dusty ground face first of all things. Victoria quickly locked the floo network as a precaution.

Victoria was there and helped her ally to stand, "What in Merlin's name happened Umbridge?" Voice shaky thinking aurors were about to burst from the flames without knowing that the other person in the room had just a cast a spell at it locking it shut.

"I was found out attacking the Weasley girl, don't know how." They then looked each other in the eye, "I want our plan to be set for October 15th and for it to be executed no later than October 27th. Understand?" The woman sneered at her partner, glaring stupidly at the dark haired woman.

Victoria scowled, "From what I recall I am the leader here Dolores." It was obvious that the younger woman was a more talented witch and seemed the toad looking woman would lose, a smirk crossed her lips at the plan again, "Sorry. But the plan must be executed by the 27th." She pursed her lips in a slight annoyance.

Victoria nodded with an evil smirk as they both glanced up through a destroyed hole in the roof of the destroyed, ransacked Gangus mansion to bear witness to about 6 dementors waiting for a command from their superiors.

The two criminal masterminds shared a pleased look, "Then come the day of October 21st we shall see the death of one Harry James Potter, no one will oppose us afterward, Harry Potter is their knight in shining armor." Said Victoria with excitement etched in her voice.

Umbridge crossed both arms over her pink attire, "Our plan will work according to plan if there are no obstacles. Dementors would suffice, drag him into the sky, drop him at about 1,000 meters into the sky the boy will be dead the moment he hits the ground. Teehee." They both went and started tea as the last remaining Cult of Gangus members flooed over to be in on the plan.

So it was set. On October 21st, 1993, forces of the Cult of Gangus would send all their dementors to Hogwarts in an attempt to silence The Boy Who Lived… Once. And. For. All.

This couldn't have made Dolores Jane Umbridge any happier than the woman is now.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 37**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **The stage is set for October 21st, 1993. Will someone, anyone find out about this plan to warn Harry of the incoming storm? They just beat a terrorizing invading force, does he really need another attempt on his poor life? Umbridge says yes, of course. The incoming storm will soon show its head… STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 36**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay Tuned for Chapter 37: Harry and Ginny: Date to Hogsmeade.**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 38: Ghosts of the 9 Kings.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Mr. Potter. Due to your bravery, and victory over Aragog. I am permitting you to take Miss. Weasley to Hogsmeade for a special date. My treat. Everything you pay for over the course of the day shall be sent to me here in my office as it will be my galleons you spend, not yours. You and Miss. Weasley deserve the best, not just walking around the grounds dates, but romantic ones."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 37**


	37. Date in Hogsmeade

**Ok at the end of this chapter you may want to rant and say that there were only Ministers for Magic, except in my timeline there were magical kings of the wizarding world before the ministry came into effect IN MY STORY.**

 **I bet you are wondering just how exactly Umbridge plans to get rid of our dear friend Harry, in which you'll just have to find out and see for next arc.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, of course, and thank you all for enjoying my take on the Harry Potter series thus far.**

 **Let's get this to 9,000 views.**

 **Please, review, favorite, follow and do anything you can/want to support the story.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Marauders Map arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Escaping from the clutches of the ministry, Umbridge plans out the date that she wishes to attack and attempt in killing Mr. Harry Potter. With the help of the remains of the Cult of Gangus that plan may not be impossible, just how will the plan come into place? Having lost in the battle the cult is close to falling apart. Can the remains come up with a plan to free their leader, as well as lower ranks? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 37: Harry and Ginny:**

 **Date to Hogsmeade**

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 12:30 PM**

Due to classes having a long break due to the battle, first years were coming back one by one almost by the hour, Dumbledore cheerily explaining that they had won the battle.

Harry and Ginny soon left their classroom after snogging each other senseless, even after a quick nap with each other in the arms of the other before they ran into their Head of House, who smiled down at them with a twinkle in her eye knowing what they had just been up to.

"Mr. Potter. Due to your bravery, and victory over Aragog. I am permitting you to take Miss. Weasley to Hogsmeade for a special date. My treat. Everything you pay for over the course of the day shall be sent to me here in my office as it will be my galleons you spend, not yours." After saying that, McGonagall handed the taller of the two a coin purse, "You and Miss. Weasley deserve the best, not just walking around the grounds dates, but romantic ones." She finished with a smile.

Harry and Ginny nodded happily, the girl replying with a, "Thank you, so much Professor McGonagall. In what time do you wish us to be back by?" Said the curious Weasley daughter. McGonagall was quick with her reply, rather immediate, "6:30 PM tonight. Have fun." Giggling at their shocked faces at how long they get to be out of the castle.

Ginny was the first to recover and a massive smile replaced the shock on her face, "Harry." Said Ginny grabbing him by the wrist, "Quick let's get to the Common Room to change for our date. We should leave by 1:00. Ok?" Harry nodded still in a bit of a shock much to the amusement of the redhead on his arm.

Once back in the Common Room Ginny bolted up into the 2nd year girls dorm room so fast she left behind a breeze leaving her boyfriend dumbstruck in the fireplace area.

"What is up with you Ginny?" Asked one of her dorm mates Tressa Longcastle, a half-blood, petite blond who attracted many boys from 1st year to 3rd year, not that it bothered her. Tressa did find it slightly annoying.

Tressa was a little weirded out by the uncharacteristic smile from cheek to cheek on the redheads face that it unnerved the blond somewhat, "Oh, nothing much. McGonagall only just allowed me and Harry to go on a date in Hogsmeade as a reward for defeating the spider threat." A sequel filling the small dorm room in excitement. Tressa relaxed, "Congrats." Said the blond patting the dorm mate on the back happy for her.

"What is this?" Asked Olivia Griffin looking up from an article written in the Daily Prophet about the failed arrest on Umbridge looking on with a raised eyebrow curiously, "Did I hear you right Ginny? McGonagall is freely giving you the right to go off the grounds to Hogsmeade for a date with your handsome boyfriend, and yet aren't of age to go to Hogsmeade? Nice." Said Olivia smiling at the redhead with a saucy wink.

Ginny turned away blushing, "Come on girls stop embarrassing me…" Closing her eyes tightly, hearing a chuckle come from Olivia, "Should we tell Mr. Potter about your fantasies about him? You aren't exactly quiet when you are having good dreams." Ginny whipped around staring at her friend mortified. Shakingly pointing a finger at her friends Ginny stuttered.

"Y… You will not… Tell… Harry… Anything. Under… St… Stand?" Her eyes terrifyingly looking from both girls back and forth, blushing slightly under their gaze. Olivia and Tressa shared a look, shrugged before turning back to their terrified friend, "We won't tell him… Under one condition." Ginny nervously looked toward Tressa, "Y… Yes?"

"You gotta set me up with Colin." Said Tressa grinning waiting for a rebuke.

Olivia nodded, "And set me up with Dean, the 3rd year in Harry's year, even shares a dorm room with him. Know him?" Ginny felt a little at ease about Dean since she barely knew the dark-skinned 3rd year, a smile grew on her face at the mention of Dean, because Harry could help.

Ginny nodded a little slowly, "Of course, I don't really know him that well. Dean might be wanting a girlfriend. I don't know though?" Olivia nodded, "Just try your best or else Harry will get the front row seat to an impromptu view of how we hear your dreams, 'Oh, Harry this house is so beautiful to raise a family in. I wonder how wonderful you'll be when we get married in a week…' And all that crap." Smirked the black haired female 2nd year sitting cross-legged on her bed seeing all kinds of pink that Ginny was turning.

Tressa looked at the watch wrapped around her bejeweled wrist and the smile on the half-bloods face turned into a frown, "Damn it is 8 minutes to one. I gotta meet my tutor atop the Astronomy Tower. Bye, you two." When the door closed all the way, Ginny went to get ready in the bathroom connected to the dorm room to get prepped for her date, not overly fancy, just a short sleeved t-shirt and short jeans with a pair of sneakers.

When arriving back down into the Common Room, elated for the date to come with her boyfriend to see that he was talking to both his best friends Ron and Hermione. Ron looked confused while Hermione was beaming, "That is amazing Harry. McGonagall is pretty amazing when it comes to rewards."

Ron still pouted, "One, you fly on a broom to get a remembrall, get on the quidditch team. Two, take down a troll only to get a few points for sheer dumb luck. Three, beating a Basilisk and get a girlfriend out of it, my sister. Fourth, and final reason, for now, you take down the creepiest spider known to man and you get a surprise reward to go on a date with my sister to Hogsmeade?" He asked trying to stop the confusion chugging in his head.

Harry nodded, "Yep. Got all that right." Then staring out of the corner of his eyes at seeing Ginny, smiled and looked back at Ron and finished, "But only three of those rewards… I like. The Quidditch Spot, Ginny and the date to Hogsmeade." The two other best friends rolled their eyes smiling with a shake of their heads.

On the other side of the Common Room, some first-year girls snickered at the looks on Ron's face after they heard that until the realization of what his best mate just said and shook his red mane, "Wait? **WHAT?** You think of Ginny as a **REWARD?** "

Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped Ron across the face, "Figure of speech Ronald." Ron rubbed the red mark on his arm where the girl next to him that he loved had slapped and pouted.

Ginny walked over to them, wrapped her arms around the greatest boy she has ever met whispering, "Ready boy of my dreams?" This initiated a shiver to run down the said boy's spine but smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah, I am ready, of course," causing Ginny to giggle as if she was a little girl again, "Then let's go handsome. "She all but dragged Harry out of the portrait hole, tripping a couple of times, catching themselves before hitting the ground.

From a stair flight above McGonagall stood smirking at the pair headed for the Entrance Hall and literally almost barrel rolled over Filch, Mrs. Norris and a student headed for detention narrowly dodging the trio by almost falling over the railing themselves.

"Filthy kids," Filch growled once the couple was out of earshot before smacking the kid who was chuckling at him.

Harry and Ginny continued to as if glide down the stairs and into the courtyard of the still destroyed clock tower and out through the covered bridge towards the path to Hogsmeade.

Ginny leaned up giving Harry a kiss on the cheek before profusely giggling at the smirk on his face.

The year older male took her by the hand whispering, "Let's go." Before pulling Ginny along to not waste any more time.

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 1:20 PM**

The air was chilly this afternoon as Harry and Ginny traveled along the fallen leafy path to Hogsmeade, which must have been told of their arrival as the gate for students to pass through was unlocked and open but shut behind them and locking.

"Hello, children." Spoke an elderly man just ahead of them, a kind smile gracing his face, "I am Pascal Norrdingbell, at your service." Bowed the older man gesturing the couple to the village just down the slope, "Enjoy your few hour time slot here Mr. Potter. Ms. Weasley."

Ginny smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Norrdingbell." Waved the redhead at the older man and Pascal grinned, "Enjoy dear couple." The young couple smiled at the caretaker of the Hogsmeade entrance as they walked hand in hand into the wizarding village, McGonagall's money bag thrown tightly over Harry's shoulder bouncing against his back.

"So." Harry said after passing Gladrags, "Where too first babe?" Ginny looked over the choices along the main street of the village, stopping themselves in the middle of the street at the same time. Eventually, a couple of minutes passed and Ginny pointed to the bookstore.

Ginny jumped for joy, all giddy with a smile, "Ooo let's go into Pagean's Books and antique shop." Said the brown eyed girl eyeing it hungrily.

Harry shrugged all in all, though a smile formed across his face willing to please her. Ginny literally dragged her boyfriend into the store right to the romance section, catching the boy who she had by the wrist off guard.

Rubbing the back of his head, nervous about being in this section, Harry asked the beauty in front of him, "Uh… Why are we in romance section Gin?" Ginny sent him a flirty smile before grabbing a novel titled 'Hogwarts: Tales of Love' causing the glasses wearing male to groan loudly.

Ginny smirked, "Lighten up. I'm only going to use the useful stuff on you." Then burst into full-on fits of laughter at seeing the gaping-mouthed face of her beloved. Using her finger, she shut his mouth before whispering, "If you behave maybe we'll snog in that classroom again…" Leaving that suggestion to rattle around in the boys head as they paid for the novel.

Outside Ginny wanted to travel along a trail that was connected to the shop that leads to a stream that, beautifully, displayed the lake that Hogwarts sat perched on the land next to. Ginny awed at it as the majestic magical castle glimmered in the sunlight.

"Do you ever miss your aunt, uncle, and cousin, Harry?" Asked the redhead, who looked in his direction only to be taken aback by the look of pure horror on his face and looking scandalized, "What? Oh, right why did I even ask that dumb question neither of those asses care a single galleon about you." This made Harry smile.

"At least now I have Alyssa, Lupin and your family to care about me." Closing both of his eyes dreaming of the perfect family, Ginny had a tear roll down her cheek at the sweet moment, ' _I swear we'll start a family… Together sometime in the future. I'm never letting you go, Harry Potter, nothing will deny us that privilege._ ' Ginny smiled thinking about starting their own family which was very possible due to their commitment to one another, their bond and love for each other.

"Do you ever miss the Burrow Ginny?" Asked the raven-haired wizard not even opening his eyes, startling Ginny out of her thoughts, "You know what… Yeah, I do at certain points during the year. Hogwarts food just isn't the same compared to how mom makes it…" Trailing off looking out of the water as birds chased one another across the glittering water.

Harry groaned in confirmation, "Maybe… I'll tell Lupin I'll wish to live at the Burrow." Ginny rounded on him so fast he could practically hear the bones in her neck snap ever so faintly, "What?" Whispered the shocked female witch, mouth twitching to try and form a smile.

Harry rolled on his side looking lovingly into those brown irises that the raven-haired boy loved so much, "Yeah. I know you, Ginny, you would cause Hell to shiver in fear after the first night of me not being at the Burrow." A smile crossed both of their faces and Ginny giggled before placing a hand on his cheek, "I love you, Harry. More than you could ever know."

Harry gave her a teasing smile, "I would be worried if you didn't love me, Ginny." Ginny rolled her eyes while giving the dreamy boy of hers a good smack on the arm, "Prat." Smiled the redhead.

The young couple laughed as some birds flew overhead in the formation of a heart and it caused Ginny to gasp, "Did you plan that honey?" Looking over at Harry with an eyebrow raised.

The response was a quick shaking of his head looking just as confused as she did, "Nope. Must be fate or… Something?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Wanna go to the cafe I saw near the edge of town? Pondsticks?" Harry asked the beauty next to him, who pondered on it, a thoughtful look on her face, "You know what I'll be happy to go there. Must be new cause I have never heard of its name." Shrugged the girl as they stood, shared a quick loving kiss before walking over there.

"Today has been great." Harry and Ginny continued walking through the village when before they got to the cafe Ginny said quietly blushing, "It has… Hasn't it? I love this date more than our others…" Both of them stopped in the middle of lane just staring into the eyes of the other, Ginny's shining with mirth, "I love you, Harry."

"And I love you, Ginny." They then spent several minutes snogging each other senseless, caring not to the stares they had or are receiving from passerbyers.

Ginny ran her hands through his unruly hair, just as the person who she was snogging did the same but ran his hand down her hair instead of running fingers through the fiery mane.

This kiss was filled with so much passion that yet again another magical bond shockwave occurred rippling across the countryside and even this time the two could feel it and Ginny smiled widely in the kiss, ' _The bond is growing… I can feel it._ '

Even Harry did the same while most people on the street just stared in bewilderment at what had just occurred, their bond not being public as of yet outside of Hogwarts, so many people just thought it was an accidental magic occurrence all except for the brother of the headmaster of the school, Aberforth Dumbledore who was stumped in shock. Shaking his head Aberforth breathed out in a near whisper, "My word… Is it that bond? Again? I thought James and Lily were the last… Gahh..."

There was one newlywed couple standing watching the ensuing make-out session between the two students when the wife of the man looked rather annoyed back up at her husband, "Where were these signs of affection when we were dating Danny?" The man named Danny gulped fearing the look the woman who he called his wife was giving him.

Soon Harry and Ginny broke apart, both smiling widely, "Let's go to Pondsticks, my love." Ginny said as if almost in a trance while Harry just stood there dumbly, in which Ginny sighed and took his hand dragging the head over heels in love boy with her, though that didn't annoy her that Harry was head over heels for her, as it seemed that is.

Aberforth raised an eyebrow at the couple walking towards the new cafe. With a critical glare, the old man seemed to notice more to the bond that had yet to break through, "I wonder when they'll have 100% of the bond? As of right now, I say that this peculiar, happy couple has unlocked… Only 51% of their bond." This was very odd to the old man.

Aberforth could vaguely remember how much that the other couples had unlocked from what he had read up on about this sort of bond.

The couple that was first, Al-Tessime Durnglass and Otoma Waters, the bond percentage was 29% and stayed that way until their death.

The 2nd couple, Senile Ackasan and Felice Church, their bond was only 10% but increased to 15% later.

The later couple, thought to be the last Prue True Love Couple, James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, had only unlocked 35%.

"What would mean… Are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley the last pure true love couple that will have this special bond…" As it was said that only four couples would have this rare bond and so Ginny and Harry will be forever the last ones to ever have this going for them, while no other couple will experience this bond.

Aberforth smiled, "How wonderful for them."

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 2:30 PM**

Pondsticks was amazing as they walked into it where a muggle disco ball was spinning in the center of the room, protruding from the ceiling. Ginny raised an eyebrow, a little unnerved about the spinning ball in the middle of the room and stopped dead in her tracks, "Harry? What is that thing up there?"

Harry looked over at it and chuckled, "Just a Muggle item known as a disco ball, mainly used at parties." He explained. Ginny was still having mixed feelings about it though she pushed it down to have a good time with her boyfriend.

Ginny grasped Harry's hand, cautiously looking around for anything bad thinking there might be dangerous muggle items in this place, "Relax Ginny. I doubt anything dangerous is here." He said while in the background some shady figures were throwing knives at a dartboard, Ginny paled, "Oh…"

Harry followed her gaze and paled, "Except that part… Yeah, let's get out of here."

"Yeah, you should. I'm sorry, I didn't put up the sign saying adults only." Said the kind bartender, too kind for this kind of environment.

"That's ok." Said Harry with a smile and the bartender tipped his hat to him, though Harry seemed to notice something moving at the edge of bartenders sleeve, looked like the head of some sort of snake.

The bartender saw Harry looking and frowned, "Best get out of here Harry." Trying to force a smile knowing Harry just saw the tattoo under the clothing. Harry felt a cold shiver run down his spine when the man turned around only to look over the shoulder shooting an icy glare.

Harry ran out but right into Ginny shoving her forward, "Ow… Harry?" She saw the look of fear on his face, "Sweetheart? What is the matter?" Her voice laced with concern.

"That bartender… Something isn't right with him. I saw some sort of tattoo on his arm and he glared bloody murder at me telling me to leave." His breath quickening as the boy grabbed her wrist pulling the confused girl along the lane towards the ice cream shop, and that made Ginny giddy knowing they were about to get ice cream.

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 3:00 PM**

Madam Rosmerta sat in the flat above her shop holding a steaming cup of coffee, "Honestly Maggie stop worrying it is not like those dauntless killers will attack us anymore." Said Aberforth Dumbledore stroking his beard, "Unless you think they will. You said it yourself, nothing could withstand that spell you had used…" Maggie Rosmerta cut him off abruptly holding up a wrinkly hand.

"Aberforth… You don't understand. On December 9th those doors will open again and I am not sure how I will be able to stop them? They are sure to be pissed about what I had done back in 1974 that I even fear for my own safety…" She said with disdain, hand on her face rubbing downward in exhaustion, "I feel weak, defenseless…" Aberforth stared prolongingly at the woman, "What? Is Maggie Rosmerta weak and defenseless? Never thought I would hear those words be mentioned about yourself." A teasing grin playing the lips of the older man.

Madam Rosmerta rose to leave and in a few hours would ask her only hope in order to help with this task. None other than Harry Potter, himself.

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 5:00 PM**

After getting away from Pondsticks, the duo retreated to an ice cream shop.

Ginny was leaning her head on Harry's shoulder, sighing contently while sitting in the parlor of ' _Anders Supreme Sweets_ ' which happened to be an ice cream shop near the Three Broomsticks, as far away as they could get from Pondsticks and that creepy man, which Harry was still shaken about.

Harry bit the inside of his lip in thought, ' _What was that tattoo on that man's arm?_ ' Ginny groaned when Harry moved his right shoulder a little, and Harry froze thinking he was about to be yelled at but nothing happened so the boy went back to licking the ice cream that he bought with McGonagall's galleons.

In his hand was a chocolate fudge with red streaks ice cream cone.

Ginny had already finished hers, which was a light blue snow cone with sprinkles. Never having a snow cone before it felt like heaven to the redhead.

Arm around the slender waist of the redhead, she snuggled closer to him, "I never want this day to end. Can't we just drop out and go live together somewhere no one will find us?" Too asleep to even notice what she had just said.

Harry only chuckled and that caused Ginny to wake up, staring up into the eyes that, of course, still held her interest, "What's so funny dear?" Harry looked down at her, and they shared a kiss, "Just a private thought Ron didn't want to tell me." He lied.

Ginny narrowed her eyes as if knowing that was an obvious lie, though shrugged leaving it be, "I just want to graduate already so we can move in together…"

"You do know I'm going to graduate before you right?" Voice filled with sadness, and Ginny sniffled a bit biting back the inevitable tears, "That year is going to be hard…" She said hugging him close. Harry did the same smelling the scent of the red hair of the girl next to him.

"H… Harry." She blushingly squealed, "Are you smelling my hair, again?" The blush darkening.

Harry smirked, "What? Don't blame me for you having such a beautiful hair smell."

Ginny shook her head, "You are impossible. How could I possibly deserve you?" Ginny cooed grabbing his face and kissing him sloppily.

Harry didn't complain about this one bit and leaned into the kiss, savoring the remaining time on their date, ' _This is amazing._ ' Ginny smiled in the kiss and thought how such an amazing kisser her Harry is after months of kissing her after their first kiss end of last year..."

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 6:00 PM**

"I had a wonderful time Harry. You sure know how to treat a girl like me to dates." Knowing all too well where he got this skill from. They were friendly dates with his friend Samantha back home.

Harry grinned with an enthusiastic nod, "Of course, anything for the best girl in my life." Ginny tearly hugged him, "Thank you, Harry. I never thought I would be the best girl in your life." Harry ran a hand through her hair lovingly, "Of course, you and my sister in all but blood, Hermione." Ginny pulled back giving him a sly grin, "Is it wrong of me that I was jealous of Hermione before you and I began dating?" This caused the boy to be shocked.

"How come?" Scratching the back of his head confused.

Ginny giggled, "Because I thought you two were gonna get together." The laughter that rang through the village soon after was infectious.

As the allotted time from Professor McGonagall allowed them out on their date was nearing its close, Harry and Ginny, hand in hand with loving smiles on their faces were walking up the path when sounds of a person sprinting up behind them caught their attention.

The couple turned only to be confused by seeing Madam Rosmerta, who looked terrified after a shriek reverberated off the mountains, though the couple before her paid no mind. Rosmerta smiled at the two before looking to Harry frantically, "Mr. Potter may I have a word?" Asked Madam Rosmerta, owner of the Three Broomsticks pub on the main street. Harry nodded, sending Ginny ahead of him to the castle as they were just about to leave.

Ginny hugged him, "See you later. I'll tell McGonagall you are gonna be late." Said the brown eyed girl before jogging back to the castle looming on the horizon.

"Ginny." Harry called making her stop a couple of paces ahead of him, Harry jogged up to her and whispered, "Tell Dumbledore about the strange moving snakehead tattoo I barely saw under the Pondsticks bartenders sleeve. Ok?"

Ginny nodded, turned and ran back towards the castle again this time faster.

After watching his girlfriend leave, Madam Rosmerta grasped his shoulder leading the boy back into the pub with a grim look on her face, "What is the matter Madam Rosmerta?" Harry asked worriedly, seeing how tired and terror-stricken the woman looked, even for her age.

The Three Broomsticks manager glowered a stare towards the edge of town, "Just beyond that mountain, the one with the Hogsmeade romantic lookout point, lies an underground, long forgotten magical courtroom." She explained before giving Harry a chance to speak up.

"This courtroom was used from the year 40 BC to about 920 AD, and no it is not like the ones from the ministry, rather fit for a king it is. 9 kings sat on that golden throne, not all at once but the last one reported to sit on that throne went mad with power and almost wiped out the beginning stages of this village." Harry's eyes widened, "What?"

Madam Rosmerta dryly chuckled, "It is said King Benard Justar, who purposely rejected the last king, wanders those halls as a spirit, as do the other 8. I have been up half of these last few nights trying to fight them off with a spell called Orintatra. This spell is like the patronus, only it doesn't allow the kings to enter Hogsmeade for a good few years." Harry nodded at the end of her explanation, where the elderly woman laid a hand on top of his.

A faint smile grew on her face, "I need your help son. Would you mind venturing to that courtroom, known as the Shanapar Magical Monarchy Courtroom, discover what is angering these barbaric spirits of the past kings and solve it? Many lived a long life, longer than that of Dumbledore so some may be wise to trick a teenager. I fear if these ghastly spectors take down Hogsmeade, Hogwarts may not be far behind and may have to close down the school for good."

Rosmerta hung her head defeated and tired from that story, waiting for Harry to speak.

Those last few words felt like a knife being stabbed in his heart, Hogwarts shut down? It would be like the Chamber of Secrets all over again. Harry looked into her eyes and spoke, "Yes, i'll help. What exactly do you want me to do when in there besides solve the problem?"

As the two spoke a chilling wind rushed through the small village, eerie terrifying sounds flowing with it, " _The time is drawing near… The doors sealing us will soon open and will escape into the world..._ "

Aberforth Dumbledore frowned knowing of that whispering anywhere, "So, it is time again I see? I hope Rosmerta you got Harry Potter in for our cause… Because if not we are doomed to die by this infernal wraiths."

The wind blew his beard looking majestic looking before turning towards the Hogs Head to begin for a new round of customers.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 38**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **Venturing to the Shanapar Magical Monarchy Courtroom, Harry is faced with a task to open a rusted shut metal door, odd for a centuries-old structure. Inside, Harry meets the ghosts of the 9 kings, while trying to convince them he is friendly, the recent king from the last years of the courtroom before ministers were established draws a sword on him. These ghosts can hurt the living. How will Harry get out of this situation in one piece? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 37**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay Tuned for Chapter 38: Ghosts of the 9 Kings**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 39: Another day, another practice course**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **I AM KING BENARD JUSTAR THE III. I WAS THE MAGICAL KING OF THE WIZARDING WORLD FROM THE YEARS 901-913 AND WAS BETRAYED… JUST WHO IS IT WHO WISHES TO SPEAK TO ME YOUNG ONE? YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE THE WOMAN WHO BANISHED US MANY YEARS AGO...?"**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 38**


	38. Ghosts of the 9 Kings

**ARC'S RENAMED AND EVERYTHING AFTER THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS IS NEW. FEEL FREE TO LOOK AT IT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

 **Here is the main plot for this arc having to deal with physical spirits, ones that can possess others and or attack living beings by killing them. These 9 kingly magical spirits were tyrants, called themselves the kings of the magical world, though many thought of the Wizarding Court to be the government the kings held more power.**

 **These 9 kings you shall meet in this chapter, in which one of them is the cruelest of them all. Just who is it?**

 **You will all have to find out.**

 **Hopefully, you all liked Harry and Ginny's new date last chapter and the run-in with a hiding death eater.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, of course, and thank you all for enjoying my take on the Harry Potter series thus far.**

 **Let's get this to 10,000 views.**

 **Please, review, favorite, follow and do anything you can/want to support the story.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Marauders Map arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Professor McGonagall permitted Harry and Ginny, due to the male's victory over the spider Aragog, to allow the couple to a paid date into Hogsmeade for day, little did they know that once it ended Harry would be sent on a mission to help out these spirits overcome their hatred for the outside world or maybe something else. Just what will Harry do? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 38: Ghosts of the 9 Kings**

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 6:30 PM**

" _I need your help son. Would you mind venturing to that courtroom, known as the Shanapar Magical Monarchy Courtroom, discover what is angering these barbaric spirits of the past kings and solve it? Many lived a long life, longer than that of Dumbledore so some may be wise to trick a teenager. I fear if these ghastly spectors take down Hogsmeade, Hogwarts may not be far behind and may have to close down the school for good."_

" _So, it is time again I see? I hope Rosmerta you got Harry Potter in for our cause… Because if not we are doomed to die by this infernal wraiths._ "

" _The time is drawing near… The doors sealing us will soon open and will escape into the world..._ "

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 7:10 PM**

Harry had so wished that he had gone back to the castle with Ginny right about now. Walking to the Shanapar Courtroom looked perilous, full of darkness and weird unknown magical creatures and that this forest kind of shared a similarity with the Forbidden Forest.

The route to this once forgotten chamber took him over a raggedy rope bridge over a ravine with nothing but spikes at the bottom, causing Harry to freeze for a split second before moving on, a destroyed hut with spiders crawling all over it and a normal grazing buffalo that had somehow found its way up there from a muggle zoo, luckily tamed.

The Earth beneath the 13-year-olds feet was charred, grey wilting dirt from what seemed like a firestorm of bombs had been dropped on this once beautiful landscape, even in the distance remains of a small village looked to be old and rotten with a statue of a man holding up a wand to the sky, obviously a hero, a beacon of hope for most most likely.

A faint whisper went through his ears, " _The boy approaches… He aims for entry…_ " Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he faced a small sloping hill going into the ground, large torches lighting the rocky cliffs down toward a massive steel door, grimy and practically rusted shut. A glittering orange shield sat in front of it, obviously not allowing the spirits to escape.

" _Come child. Come meet your destiny…_ " Came a wicked, vile voice from the nowhere. Harry's eyes widened as he took a step toward an unknown fate that lied beyond those massive doors, gulping down a lump in his throat, Harry continued until an archway came into view and it read in lettering that looked to be chipping away, ' _Shanapar Magical Courtroom._ '

A light gust of wind blew through the small passage giving the boy who lived chills and goosebumps. On the massive steel door was an image engraved into it. The image was of a pile of skulls with a sword buried deep within with the words ' _He who enters beware for the trespasser may face a most gruesome death…_ ' in which made Harry slightly worried.

Once reaching the door, Harry, with extreme caution, passed through the barrier to where the massive entrance laid engraved into the mountain before it opened by itself allowing the young man inside.

The main entrance was layered with skulls, degrading, grimy skulls along the walls, some with jaws either broken or hanging open. It was a very disturbing sight.

Walking into some sort of atrium, a throne seemed to sit just beneath a large banner hanging above it displaying a large black Leopard with the words ' _Rebel, you die._ ' Raising an eyebrow curiously the Gryffindor walked around the edge of the room and saw a skeleton on the throne fully visible.

"That is the skeleton of Electis Shanapar…" Said a voice from behind Harry making him jump and turn around pointing a wand at the voice only for it to go through the target as it was a spirit.

This spirit puffed out his chest trying to look somewhat intimidating, "Who… Who are you?" Asked the green-eyed male.

" **I AM KING BENARD JUSTAR THE III. I WAS THE MAGICAL KING OF THE WIZARDING WORLD FROM THE YEARS 901-913 AND WAS BETRAYED… JUST WHO IS IT WHO WISHES TO SPEAK TO ME YOUNG ONE? YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE THE WOMAN WHO BANISHED US MANY YEARS AGO...?** " Looking at Harry with a critical eye.

"I… I am Harry Potter…" Before the young teenager could continue Benard gasped loudly, "What? Malblade foresaw this somehow." Upon seeing the living person's confusion, Benard grinned, "How would you like to meet your grandfather from many many years ago? If I had said the word 'great grandfather' we would have been here for a while as I would be saying the word great for a while." This causing Harry to laugh.

"As long as he is bearable, not mean." Benard nodded, "Why, of course, my dear boy. Out of every king except for myself and Malblade, we were the only ones who managed to keep rebellions under wraps and actually did things to help the people." Harry smiled hearing that, "Excellent."

Without even a word a tapestry dropped down showcasing all 9 kings standing next to each other, different points in time altogether.

"From left to right my boy these are the names of the kings of this here magical courtroom."

Marlin Yoke years 679-734

Rendspoke Niklo years 734-739

Roger Malow years 739-777

Robert Justar I years 777-813

Malkin Dumbbell years 813-815

Zacharias Justar II years 829-856

Malblade Potter years 856-901

Benard Justar III years 901-913

Electis Shanapar years 913-920

"Whoa…"

"This place used to be called the Magical Palace of Britain until the tyrant Shanapar, mad he was, renamed this once wonderful, beautiful relic into a place that resembled a sort of dungeon to the Shanapar Magical Monarchy Courtroom. Reimagined in his own image to resemble some sort of graveyard. Skulls lined the walls, entrails as mushy carpets, baths filled with blood. Shanapar in his day incited 4 rebellions, each one deadlier than the last." Said the spirit with a sigh.

Harry looked down through a clear glass floor, reinforced with magical protections and saw that far below them was a crystal, a crystal emanating some sort of gas.

Benard followed his gaze, "Ah the crystal of Kamilha I'Ta. This place was built over the crystal and only the chosen knight may be able to snag it. We kings have tried in order to get it out of the palace that slowly drives you mad with power, an exception to myself and your greater grandfather. We fought off the effects…"

Harry then said, "Shanapar didn't huh? That is why this place is designed like a dungeon?" Benard's posture dropped slightly, eyes closing with a defeated sigh, "Yes, unfortunately. We spirits of the past had to watch as our once home fell to this man, who luckily was assassinated by a man from Norway." The boy's eyes widened in shock, "Wow…"

"This man was named Armon…" Then a loud shriek interrupted them as a rat came running out the shadows, running from a fat ghost, in which Harry chuckled at.

Benard crossed both his arms, "That is Niklo. That beard is so long it could most likely serve as wigs for noblemen." Hearing this comment, Niklo spun around facing his fellow ghostly king, "And who are you to justify my beard Justar? It is like how I used to poke at you for having 5 wives you hoarder." Justar growled, "I happened to be a ladies man…" Niklo snapped his jaw with a loud snapping of his teeth, "I remember the Daily Prophet had a field day. Benard Justar III, womanizer, trustworthy, dirty, stinks, is rude in political affairs and treats mudblood and muggle-borns with such little respect. **I AM SURPRISED YOU SOMEHOW NEVER HAD A REBELLION IN YOUR YEARS AS KING.** "

Harry swiftly moved away from the arguing spirits to continue on the task until Niklo screamed out, " **YOU ARE THE REASON WHY WERE ARE SO RESTLESS IN WANTING TO LEAVE HERE. THAT CRYSTAL, EVER SINCE YOU TOUCHED IT IN 1756 NOTHING HAS BEEN THE SAME… I WANT IT GONE. WHERE IT THE PROPHESIZED KNIGHT? A KNIGHT OF WHATEVER?** " Niklo shouted throwing a punch with it connecting against Benard's stomach.

Harry slowly backed out of the room as the place began to shake slightly with a low growl, the growl coming from underneath the floor until a big buff looking ghost appeared, "Hello boy. I am King Robert Justar I, please, if you wish to get the jewel. Follow me." Said Robert kindly, liking this boy already rather than trying to kill him.

"So… You are here for the jewel Kamilha I'Ta chosen one?" Asked Robert spinning around raising an eyebrow at the newcomer, Harry stopped dead in his tracks hearing this, "How do you know who I am? How do you know my title?" Sweat beginning to accumulate at his brow.

"Please, Mr. Potter your story is legendary. Who in the wizarding world hasn't heard of the Boy-Who-Lived? Hate to break it to you kid but we get house elves that drop in here from time to time with the Daily Prophet…" Harry sighed loathingly, "Damn house elves." The ghostly king chuckled, "Come Harry Potter. We have 5 flights of stairs to journey down before reaching the pedestal from which the stone sits upon." He nodded at the glasses wearing boy before showing him to the stairs, embriddled with roaches everywhere, luckily could be scared by a ghost easily.

Harry heard a faint whisper coming from an open room, which the door was open ajar and inside was a sketchy looking ghost looking into a crystal ball. Harry was only able to make out the words, " _Hair of red…_ " and saw how a look of shock and fear replaced the stoic features of the once hard faced ghost.

Robert floated back over to the guest from Hogwarts, "Ah. Electis Shanapar if you were wondering son. The last king to ever rule over the magical kingdom after inciting 4 rebellions from across the country, wasn't the brightest ruler of the 9 of us. Refused to watch out for an assassin sent to kill him." Robert turned away towards the stairs again.

Harry eventually started to follow after staring at this untrustworthy ghost for another minute.

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 7:30 PM**

As they journeyed further down from the natural light of the holes in the ceiling, Robert huffed, "We are gonna need a light source. Damn, why did I remove the torches in there during my day?" Wondered the king aloud searching the flight for any sign of a torch.

"Lumos."

Robert looked back at Harry to see that he had ignited the light spell, facepalming for not thinking of it himself, "Hello, Robert. Chosen One. Have a nice day." Spoke a ghost king named Malkin Dumbbell kindly before floating into a room through the slightly cracked wall.

"Merlin's beard. Why I haven't seen that good chap in a while." Seeing Harry's mildly confused look, Robert gestured to where the soul had gone through, "Malkin Dumbbell. Haven't seen any likes of that man for 100 years, 100 years of quiet, and apparently has been in the underground part of this vast palace." Said Robert throwing his arms out while talking about him.

Nodding in confirmation the duo continued down the dreary staircase, moss hanging from the mucky rafters on the ceiling. Flies buzzed around a skull hanging from the ceiling with some rotting flesh coming from it.

Robert saw this as well, grimacing, "Poor soul. Trap door sent him down here from the pasture above. That was a year ago." He said sadly, Harry eyed it curiously before having to turn away from the grossness of it.

Once reaching the final flight of stairs Robert stopped Harry short, "Beyond this door lies a sinister trap. You are going to have to throw something in there to trigger it. I warn you now Harry Potter that if you stray from that path you'll die a most painful death." Warned the king.

"I had the unfortunate way of finding out just how this elaborate trap worked and such a way is how my story ended." Harry nodded hearing this, now dreading himself following the same fate on himself.

' _You can do this Harry. Don't give up now you promised Rosmerta…_ ' Jumping up and down to settle the nerves unsettling inside his body, Harry cracked both his neck and knuckles, grabbed a fallen knight statue's head and chucked it into the room once the door was opened only for a wall with spikes an inch long came from the left and right closing in on the other where they collided with such force it would have killed anyone in just a second.

Harry sucked in a breath, terrified of that trap but it could only be used once every 100 years so luckily, and with so much luck on Harry's part, was safe from harm from this trap.

Robert gleefully cheered, "No one has ever been able to survive that. Good job kiddo." He went to pat the boy on the back only to phase through him, "Oh, right."

Harry chuckled then smirked the way Ginny always does at him, Robert kind of being unsettled by it.

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Ginny managed to tell McGonagall about an issue that she needed to talk to Dumbledore about and had taken her there. Ginny was worried. Harry had yet to return from when Madame Rosmerta had asked him of something, maybe her love is in danger, is what ran through her mind nearly hyperventilating when nearing the gargoyle statue leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Frogs," Ginny said with a croaky, choking up voice trying to hide the tears wanting to show themselves out of the fear that Harry had yet to come back. The stone gargoyle jumped to the side allowing the 2nd year girl entry to the headmaster's office.

Walking up the steps into the threshold, Ginny took a deep breath, nodded to herself and knocked three times. Ginny waited for 40 seconds before the door opened with Snape sneering down at her, who also glared up at him, "Weasley." "Snape." Retorted the female just as venomous as his sneer.

Snape growled before inching around her towards the staircase.

"Ah, Miss Weasley to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore said kindly, a twinkle in his eyes, but before the visitor could answer he said, "I am sorry about professor Snape it is just he is under a lot of stress lately." Ginny nodded understandingly.

"Now, what is it you need my dear?" He smiled but then frowned when Ginny explained that there was a death eater on the grounds, or more accurately in Hogsmeade.

"Please, miss Weasley would you mind me copying the memory from that meeting? I would really like to see it." Ginny was confused beyond anything but nodded her approval and was slightly concerned when her headmaster placed the tip of his wand on her temple producing a silver, wavey strand.

Waving a hand at the wall a silver dish moved out from it and over to them, "This my dear is called a Pensieve. We shall see the memory you had kindly let me take, only a memory copy, don't worry." Said the headmaster, only adding the last part when seeing the horrified look of possibly losing a memory on her face.

Placing the strand in the liquid, both occupants dunked their heads in to see the memory taking place.

" _Yeah, you should. I'm sorry, I didn't put up the sign saying adults only." Said the kind bartender, too kind for this kind of environment._

 _Ginny turned around suspiciously eying the bartender as she was swiftly leaving but caught that faint mark under the man's sleeve._

" _That's ok." She heard Harry say, a smile on his face. The bartender tipped his hat to him. That was when Ginny walked out of the store not hearing anything else between the two as she stood outside waiting for her boyfriend._

 _Harry ran out but right into her in which the push shoved her forward, "Ow… Harry?" She saw the look of fear on his face, "Sweetheart? What is the matter?" Her voice laced with concern._

" _That bartender… Something isn't right with him. I saw some sort of tattoo on his arm and he glared bloody murder at me telling me to leave." His breath quickening as the boy grabbed her wrist pulling the confused girl along the lane towards the ice cream shop, and that made Ginny giddy knowing they were about to get ice cream._

The memory ended, Dumbledore looked into Ginny's brown eyes with a serious hardness, "Miss Weasley do you mind that I show this to Minister Shacklebolt?" When Ginny nodded, Dumbledore walked out to the floo, "Ministry of Magic: Ministers Office." And he was gone in a blaze of green flames.

Ginny just stood there not knowing what to do but when McGonagall came in telling her it was time to head back to Gryffindor Tower, the redhead followed the old stern head of house.

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 8:00 PM**

The door into the crystal chamber was locked by a series of command locks, locks that had to have 10 magical orbs to be placed into it, except Harry, knew an easy spell to get by this, " **BOMBARDA.** " Collapsing outward, door or not it was now a pile of dust and metal splinters flying in every direction into the watery chasm below.

Robert was in shock, "By gods name that was an impressive spell you cast boy…"

Harry smiled, "Thanks. I could have used a spell, my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, used before called Exploso but thought better than that." Shrugged the wizard smirking. Robert shook his head, "You are your spells. Back in my day spells were very limited compared to now." Harry nodded at that as they descended the stairs into the chamber where the atrium above poured light in illuminating the crystal in a bright red.

Harry smiled as he neared it and was about to step on a spike when Robert yelled at him to stop dead. He complied and walked around the secret spike.

A soft chuckle broke the two out of their thoughts to see that wicked looking ghost from earlier, "I should thank you, dear boy. We ghosts could barely enter in here for no more than 2 seconds with that door up. Now thanks to your charm it has been destroyed." A smirk rivaling that of when Quirrell smirked at Harry in 1st year.

Just as Shanapar entered the room a magical shield protector blocked him, several ghost killing weapons shot out of the ground pointing in the direction of the mad king, "What's this?" The two jewel seekers looked astounded with this development as much as Shanapar was angry.

Then clapping was heard out floated the 3rd king of this palace, Roger Malow, "Malow I should have known you would have done this…" Roger smirked, "What can I say except you are welcome." Arms crossed, eyebrow raised disappointedly, "Had these installed here when I was king due to this place being told to produce the ghosts of the kings to haunt the place. So, if any king had turned mad these weapons would appear if trying to steal the jewel, and that was you."

Shanapar growled, " **FINE. I'LL JUST GO SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THIS HELL.** " He said though was lying and was going to wait for the perfect time to strike.

Malow eyed their old nemesis warily, "Something is up with old Shanapar. Have you noticed Robert?" Not even meeting the other ghosts eyes, who even still nodded, "Yes. Something is up." Suddenly the entire palace shook and a magical recorded voice echoed out across the room.

" **THE CHOSEN KNIGHT HAS RETRIEVED THE JEWEL. ONLY A FEW CAN USE THIS POWERFUL RELIC TO FREE SPIRITS FROM CONTAINMENT. HEED MY WARNING CHOSEN, IF FALLEN INTO THE WRONG HANDS, SPIRITS OF THE PALACE COULD GO MAD AND END THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT. GOOD LUCK IN DESTROYING THIS PRICELESS RELIC CHOSEN KNIGHT.** "

Robert spun around, eyes wide, jack hitting the ground when seeing Harry holding the jewel just normally. No pain, no power running through him like the legends once told, just a relic used for destroying the spectors.

Malow wasn't very surprised, "Impressive Harry Potter. I should say I am rather surprised, but not much. That jewel could possibly be picked up by any of the living."

Meanwhile, Shanapar was shaking in his ghostly boots, ' _That jewel is connected to the last prophecy I heard I know it…_ ' Shanapar turned into a ghostly energy ball and put his plan into action and journeyed to the main gate and hid, waiting for Harry to leave.

"So. Did my great time's many greats, grandson grab the jewel? I am very proud of you Harold." Said Malblade Potter hanging from a banister, dust falling near the pedestal.

"I… It's Harry. Not Harold." Malblade smirked, "Harry huh? Interesting name. Tell me, Harry, is that Potter curse still around? The one where every Potter male gets with redheads?" Eyebrows raised in question.

Harry smiled, "Yes, actually. Her name is Ginny Weasley." Malblade smiled.

Shanapar, overhearing this echo, nearly had a heart attack, "A Weassslllleeyyyy…?"

Malblade chuckled, "By the look of absolute longing on your face am I to assume she has you wrapped around her finger?" Harry embarrassingly scratched the back of his head, "Y… Yeah. Something like that…" Malblade snickered, "Penelope would like you, such a redhead herself would have adored to meet you. Unfortunately, haven't seen her since the year 1503 when going to journey to deepest chasms of this great palace. Yes, a ghost as well." Shrugged the thousand year plus old Potter ghost.

Harry sadly smiled, "I hope you find her."

"Thank you, my boy."

Now that Harry got the jewel it was time for him to leave the palace, much to the dismay of the kind spirits accompanying him to this destination.

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 10:00 PM**

"Tell me about Shanapar, Malow," Harry asked the ghost seeing him to the chamber twin doors.

Malow sighed, eyes becoming hardened with hatred, "Shanapar… He was such a wicked king. Served the Magical World of Britain from November 13th, 913 to March 15th, 920. Caused many to rebel. However, an assassin killed the man before a rebellion could begin. Thank the maker for that." Said Malow, sighing in remembrance.

Harry held the jewel of Kamilha I'Ta firmly in his grasp hoping to make it out of here before Shanapar could attempt to snatch it and free them all from this prison.

"Why is it that Electis Shanapar wants this jewel so badly? What will it do?" Harry asked fearing the answer, it did make him fear it, "The jewel, this jinxed jewel if held in the grasp of Shanapar, could spell doom to your world as we know it. He could rip apart the ward shields surrounding this place with just a simple thrust to the main door…" An eerie moan went through the courtroom and so Harry turned back towards the main door, "I have to go now. Goodbye Roger Malow." The kinder dead king smiled, "Make haste young one."

However, as the doors opened for Harry, Shanapar formed into a small light ball and zoomed over to the boy hiding behind him, and was able to leave the place that has been his prison for years, a flaw in the shield there has to be in order for a spirit to escape so easily, and this mad king knew it.

As Harry began up the old country road to the wizarding village, the escaped spirit took a different route and headed straight to Hogwarts. He headed up to the Gryffindor tower and ended up in the girl's dorms, to his surprise, they were all asleep and that was the perfect time for him to strike.

Shanapar looked towards the sleeping form of Hermione, smirked and went for it. As he entered her mind a series of events occurred that forced him out almost instantly, "What a smart cookie this girl is… Her mind is impenetrable." Deciding to go lower, Shanapar unintentionally entered Ginny's mind and was able to take control of her just for second before she woke up looking around before heading to the bathroom for a drink of water.

Shanapar was shocked that this girl was still acting normally, therefore no luck, plus this guy despised the redheaded look and expelled himself from the girl's mind.

It was then when the sleeping form of the half-blood roommate of Ginny's, Tressa came into view. Shanapar smirked as entering her mind seemed to be like a steady flow of water, slowly but surely this girl would fall under his possession and would open the Shanapar Magical Courtroom.

As the work on the girl's brain hit 5 minutes, Tressa awoke but with the mind of Shanapar, Tressa was no longer the kind 2nd-year girl, but a mad king as Shanapar had pushed back all her consciousness to the back of her mind where the poor girl sat in a sleeping form.

Shanapar giggled, attempting to imitate this girl, "How excellent. Potter will never suspect I have escaped until it is too late." Then a thought crossed his new bodies features, "The only question is… The Jewel. I need to get it out of that meddlers grasp."

As Ginny came back into the room Shanapar cast a sleeping charm on her, which caused Ginny to smile dumbly and fall onto her bed sound asleep. Turning to the others in the room he did the same thing. All of them would be passed out until daylight.

Shanapar took this moment to plan it out how to jump Potter for the red jewel, it would take awhile, or maybe it would be easy. Time would tell.

As Shanapar was about to go to sleep once again, a picture on Ginny's bedside dresser caught the eye and it was a picture of her entire family, visibly shook by all the redheads in the picture he tried to sleep until the spirit realized who this girl was as the engraved last name was on the picture frame 'Weasley'.

He was now shaking, "Not… Not… No… Not a Weasley…" His voice was croaky as he remembers a prophecy from back during his rule as a living king.

" _A man by with the unruly red hair, an assassin, travels the dark blue North Sea from Norway with weapons to end the king of unjust tyranny._ " Shanapar didn't listen that day to seer prophesizing the death of the unjust king, himself.

However, 4 years ago the same prophecy was updated from the grave in the hall of prophecies in the underground, grimy old palace, this drumming in his head made him go to sleep in fear, " _A heart of gold, courage of a lion, wronged once before by possession, related to the savior of the year 920, the great descendant, draws nearer to this land with each passing year. The resurrection of the tyrant will end with a duel with a girl with hair of red..._ "

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 39**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **With a prophecy scaring the new escaped spirit of Shanapar in the body of Tressa, will it complicate things regarding his plan to release the other bound spirits from their prison to end Hogsmeade and Hogwarts once and for all? Or will this prophecy come to fruition? The jewel must be taken from Harry. Shanapar moves in to snatch it to free the other spirits. STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 38**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay Tuned for Chapter 39: Another day, another practice course**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 40: Attempt to steal the Jewel.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Harry is what Ms. Weasley told me true? Did you happen to find a supporter of Voldemort, a death eater, in Hogsmeade? Are you certain? If so I would say that this is dreadly serious."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 39**

 **New Arcs and some renamed here:**

 **COMPLETE: The Chamber of Secrets Arc: Chapters 1-10**

 **COMPLETE: Prisoner of Azkaban Arc: Chapters 11-20**

 **COMPLETE: The Quidditch Accident Arc: Chapters 21-35**

 **In Progress: The Marauders Map Arc: Chapters 36-45**

 **Buckbeak Ride to Catastrophe Arc: Chapters 46-50**

 **The Missing Legend Arc: Chapters 51-54**

 **Learning to Move On Arc: Chapters 55-62**

 **Misunderstandings Arc: Chapters 63-69**

 **The Time-Turner Arc: Chapters 70-74**

 **Summer Fun Arc Chapters 75-85**

 **The Quidditch World Cup Arc: Chapters 86-90**

 **The Goblet of Fire Arc: Chapters 91-100**

 **The First Task Arc: Chapters 101-126**

 **The Second Task Arc: Chapters 127-136**

 **The Third Task Arc: Chapters 137-141**

 **The Cave of Mystery Arc: Chapters 142-151**

 **On the right track Arc: Chapters 152-162**

 **Chills of Death Arc: Chapters 163-171**

 **Wall of Trolls Arc: Chapters 172-192**

 **A Sweet Return Arc: Chapters 193-200**

 **A New Look Arc: Chapters 201-209**

 **Grimmauld Place Arc: Chapters 210-218**

 **Knowing Sirius Black Arc: Chapters 219-225**

 **Ginny and Harry the Loving Duo Arc: Chapters 226-231**

 **Nightmare visions Arc: Chapters 232-245**

 **The Prophecy Arc: Chapters 246-267**

 **Professor Slughorn Arc: Chapters 268-276**

 **The Half-Blood Prince Arc: Chapters 277-287**

 **The Teachings of Dumbledore Arc: Chapters 289-293**

 **Luck and Quidditch Arc: Chapters 294-297**

 **Battle of Astronomy Tower Arc: Chapters 298-302**

 **Battle of the 7 Harry's Arc: Chapters 303-315**

 **Hunting down Horcruxes Arc: Chapters 316-326**

 **The Deathly Hallows Arc: Chapters 327-331**

 **Malfoy Manor Incursion Arc: Chapters 332-335**

 **Gringotts Break-In Arc: Chapters 336-341**

 **The Battle of Hogwarts Arc: Chapters 342-352**

 **After the Battle Arc: Chapters 353-360**

 **The Long Awaited Summer Arc: Chapters 361-375**

 **Ginny Returns to Hogwarts: 7th Year Arc: Chapters 376-398**

 **Quidditch, Love and Talent Scouts Arc: Chapters 399-410**

 **Bullies of Slytherin Arc: Chapters 411-420**

 **The Slayer Arc: Chapters 421-429**

 **Graduation Arc: Chapters 430-443**

 **The Holyhead Harpies Arc: Chapters 444-452**

 **Harry's Secret House Plan Arc: Chapters 453-461**

 **Rejecting Positions Arc: Chapters 462-467**

 **The New Harpies Captain Arc: Chapters 468-472**

 **Mrs. Ginny Potter Arc: Chapters 473-489**

 **The Potter Castle Arc: Chapters 490-500**

 **Time Together Alone Arc: Chapters 501-511**

 **Children Arc: Chapters 512-530**

 **Over the years Arc: Chapters 531-561**

 **New Generation off to Hogwarts Arc: Chapters 562-576**

 **Missing Home Arc: Chapters 577-583**

 **New Beginnings Arc: Chapters 584-594**

 **The Chamber of Lies Arc: Chapters 595-603**

 **Returning Home Arc: Chapters 604-617**

 **Everything's Better Together Arc: Chapters 618-629**

 **Life is Worth Something Last Arc: Chapters 630-671**


	39. Another day, another Practice Course

**Sorry, this took so long. Decided to take an on and off break and have been reading some Hinny fanfics, gotta say I am really loving most. Now, here is Chapter 39.**

 **Another day for Quidditch practice it seems. It'll be a short practice but still, it is another one for another game in a few chapters.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, of course, and thank you all for enjoying my take on the Harry Potter series thus far.**

 **Let's get this to 10,000 views.**

 **Please, review, favorite, follow and do anything you can/want to support the story.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Marauders Map arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Harry met and conversed with many of the past magical kings, kings who once ruled over the wizarding world of Great Britain from before the year 1,000 and helped the chosen one gather a dangerous jewel that could be used to drive them mad and driven to kill others. Just how will Shanapar complete the plan that he has, of course, set into motion? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 39: Another day, another practice course**

 **Wednesday, September 27th, 1993 11:00 PM**

Harry groggily walked through the main doors of the castle, McGonagall, Filch, who didn't look to happy about this student getting a pass about being out late, Snape, Flitwick and Dumbledore who were all waiting for him.

"Have fun, Mr. Potter?" Said McGonagall kindly, Harry smiled, "Yeah… A long date then having to deal with ghosts… A very productive day…" Then frowned when seeing Snape looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

Snape walked over to the student of which he despised, "Though I usually give out detention for others being out late, you are a special case for having permission to do this task Potter." Spinning on his heel, Snape walked back into the castle to the dungeons, black robes of the angry professor bellowing behind.

Harry scowled after him, relieved to not be bullied by the potions professor at the moment and turned to face Dumbledore who was looking very serious at this precise moment, choosing his words carefully to let Harry know what he was talking about.

"Harry is what Ms. Weasley told me true? Did you happen to find a supporter of Voldemort, a death eater, in Hogsmeade? Are you certain? If so I would say that this is dreadly serious." He then went on to explain what the mark that the boy saw on the man's forearm was, Harry, paled at hearing this.

"Y… Yeah, it is true. The bartender of the new pub, Pondsticks, was being all nice and sweet to Ginny, but when addressing me, a murderous glance was in his eye.

Flitwick ruffled his mustache, "Should we call for aurors?" Dumbledore shook his head, "Not now my good friend. Wait until morning as there will be some there tomorrow morning and we'll contact the head of the department who just replaced the last one due to resignation, Timothy Robards." Smiled the old headmaster.

Flitwick nodded, "Yes, of course." Smiled at Harry then turned around leaving for his quarters in the Ravenclaw sector.

McGonagall placed a hand on her student's shoulder, "It is best now Mr. Potter that you head up to your dormitory and no wandering. Filch has been given the opportunity to follow you up." A smile not forming on the stern woman's face. Harry stared at Filch, he stared back with a detention-like smirk. Almost like the one that he had seen at the beginning of the year when trying to escape from him.

"Oh, Mrs. Norris we got a job to look after an out late student. I'm literally jumping for joy. What about you my sweet?" Filch said in a creepy-like tone down towards the mangy cat, who looked back up at her owner not at all enthusiastic about this arrangement.

"Meow…" She cooed in an annoyed sounding noise not at all what a cat would sound like. Mr. Filch frowned, "Get a move on Potter. You are lucky this little arrangement was planned or you'd be getting detention." Smirked the Hogwarts caretaker.

Harry smirked as the older man grabbed him by the shoulder dragging him along the cobblestone of the Entrance Hall.

They soon arrived at the Fat Lady, Filch through Harry at her, "Say your damn password, don't be out late without being permitted to boy." And with that, the greying long-haired man jostled away angrily. Harry chuckled before saying the password to the Fat Lady who let him in.

Harry was surprised to not see Ginny waiting for him, oh, well. Can't be too bad. Maybe she was asleep.

Though not the case, Ginny would have been down there waiting if the ghost who had tagged along with him hadn't had the entire 2nd-year girls dorms in a sleep filled trance, including Ginny, who was dreaming happily of her boyfriend.

Shanapar just sat in the bed he currently occupied, looking ghostly, ironically, as he stared at the sleeping form of Ginny fearfully.

"I need to be careful and maybe I'll succeed without her knowing…" Borrowed tears of the girl of who the spirit was hosting in spilled down his cheeks at remembering the prophecy, yet again.

" _A heart of gold, courage of a lion, wronged once before by possession, related to the savior of the year 920, the great descendant, draws nearer to this land with each passing year. The resurrection of the tyrant will end with a duel with a girl with hair of red…"_ Shanapar whimpered, "Please, oh for the love Merlin, don't have it be this redhead… My powers are weak against them. I just happened to be lucky right now…" A cold chill ran through the room and suddenly he was back in the palace as an image seeing Malblade and Robert having an argument.

" **THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. SHANAPAR ESCAPED ON THE BACK OF YOUR TIMES INFINITY GREAT GRANDSON. THE WORLD IS NOW IN DANGER OF THAT WICKED MAN…** " Robert shouted in Malblade's face, who, in fact, was playing it innocent by shrugging his shoulders, "And pray to tell how this is all my fault? I don't recall seeing that maniac hitchhiking it out of here." Not at all phased by his companion's pathetic accusing outburst.

As their banter continued, back at Hogwarts Harry entered his dorm room only to find the guys fast asleep, though Dean looked to be hugging a pillow tightly enough as if it would slip away never to return, honestly Harry wanted it to just to see his friend's reaction.

Chuckling quietly, Harry went into the restroom, changed into the pajamas of what he usually wore and got into bed groggily, sleep taking him immediately.

 **Thursday, September 28th, 1993 8:00 AM**

Shanapar still hadn't gone to sleep, scared for his life that Ginny would do something if he even dared closed the eyes of whom he possessed. As the new dawn rose over the mountain tops, light poured into the room and like told to, Ginny and the others awoke well rested, or so they thought because neither one of them could remember even falling asleep, oh, well. Must have been really tired.

Shanapar acted to be asleep, "Tressa. Wake up." Ginny said shaking her friend, though Shanapar didn't dare turn over, frightened to what Ginny would say when seeing Tressa's sleep-deprived face.

"Come on Tressa. Breakfast." Said Olivia from the door trying desperately to braid her hair. Ginny nodded until they heard their supposed sane friend whimper out, "Not hungry… Didn't sleep well…" Ginny turned but kept a wary eye on her friend, "You sure?" That didn't sound at all like how Tressa usually spoke.

Shanapar rolled over, bags underneath the girl's eyes, "Yes…" He tried to sound sick to not alert the girls, though Ginny played it off like she was buying it, she wasn't at all.

"Alright," Ginny said. Ginny could have sworn she could feel a sense of wanting to defeat something or someone wash over her, weird.

"So Ginny how was your date with Mr. Dreamy Mc Potter?" Said one of their roommates giggling hysterically when seeing Ginny's blushed cheeks, "N… None of your business." She squeaked out in embarrassment.

The girl who spoke up patted her on the back, "Cheer up. You'll be shagging in no time." Ginny was about to agree when it suddenly hit her like a brick at what had just been said, " **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN THINKING?** " Bad timing as they had arrived in the Common Room where 8 people currently sat in and with the arrival of Ginny now had a look of curious fear across their faces.

The girl teasing Ginny smirked, "What? I know you want to shag your perfect boyfriend." Sticking her tongue out at the redhead.

Ginny gritted her teeth, "Shut it. We are never doing it until marriage. **SHUT. YOUR. PIE. HOLE. BEFORE. I. SHUT. IT. FOR. YOU.** " And with a flick of her wrist, the most notorious wand was in Ginny's hand. The girl paled at seeing it pointed at her, "Alright… I… I'm so… Sorry… G… Ginny…" And in less than a second, it was back in the pocket on her left.

"Good."

Literally, everyone in the common room paled considerably when that girl's wand was held pointed at someone in their presence.

"Where is Harry?" Ginny said to everyone, clearly still a little pissed off. A 7th year pointed up the stairs, "Sleeping still. Please don't hurt me." He said with an apologetic smile, Lindsey Gold, his girlfriend nodding in agreement. Ginny gave a reassuring smile to the boy, "Not worry Mike and Lindsey. I won't hurt you, you all did nothing wrong." She shrugged, and when everyone sighed in relief, Ginny stopped, mischievously looked over her shoulder at the congregated set of people spread around the common room.

"At least not yet." Mike along with his girlfriend paled so much that they could practically be skeletons, skeletons that were alive.

"Please don't Ginny…" Mike pleaded, dropping to both of his knees.

Ginny giggled before jogging up the stairs, "You are all so scared for nothing fraidy cats." Laughing on her way up. Mike smiled before running out of the portrait hole down to breakfast without a second beat.

Shanapar soon came down the stairs, stopped at the end seeing everyone looking like they had seen a ghost, "Uh… Is everything alright?" Trying to sound like he didn't know why.

Olivia chuckled, "Don't worry Tressa. Ginny just scared this lot to pee themselves." This genuinely caused Shanapar to laugh oh, he could imagine how scary this Ginny girl is, but on the inside, terrified.

Up in the 3rd year boy's dormitories, Ginny barged in only to find Harry was about to reach for the handle himself, eyes wide in horror, "Girls are allowed up here…" Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Yes, you never knew? Oh, right, raised by muggles." Harry chuckled, "What is it you need Gin? I was just about to head down." Though once asking that question he mentally cursed cause Ginny looked at him like he had grown at least 5 heads, "Uh, duh, I want you, Harry and my belly full of food." She giggled seeing Ron's head pop up in the background at the mention of food.

Harry shrugged, "Sure. Let's go." As they walked down the stairs, noticed by everyone, Shanapar glared, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry and saw how Tressa's eyes ventured to his pocket that was glowing slightly from the crystal of which he had taken from the palace.

He also could have sworn that before turning his head to look back in front that a familiar, eerie, ghostly face appeared then vanished.

' _That jewel will be mine. That Arab jewel maker created that stone for a purpose and that is for me to use to rule the wizarding world…_ ' Shanapar thought viciously, unknown to him that this jewel was meant for another purpose.

Ron soon raced out the door, shocking Shanapar at how fast that boy could run, "Blimey. Can that boy run when he is hungry… Wait? Red hair? Did he have red hair…" He gasped, "Another Weasley… But the prophecy mentioned a girl… But not if it is a redhead, and what if it was lying? A Weasley couldn't have killed me all those years ago, right?" This whole mission was stressing him out to hell.

 **Thursday, September 28th, 1993 11:30 AM**

"George, Fred, Angelina, Harry, Ron, and Ginny we have Quidditch practice set at 12:00 in a half an hour. Let's go you lot." Said the team captain, Oliver Wood.

Ginny was excited as this next game was against Ravenclaw, perfect opportunity to rub their win in that obnoxious Cho Chang's face for attempting to even try to flirt with Harry at certain points this year.

Soon the gang walked out of the Great Hall and down to the Pitch. But as Ginny walked out she remembered how giddy she felt sometime after seeing the roster that said:

 **Chaser 1: Ginny Weasley**

 **Chaser 2: Ronald Weasley**

 **Chaser 3: Angelina Johnson**

 **Beater 1: George Weasley**

 **Beater 2: Fred Weasley**

 **Keeper: Captain Oliver Wood**

 **Seeker: Harry Potter**

She was really excited for their hopefully normal, dementorless Quidditch game.

 **Thursday, September 28th, 1993 12:00 PM**

Quidditch practice was going well for Oliver's sake as this time there were talent scouts from the Raging Whirlwind Quidditch Team to watch how he could play as a captain and would be back on the day of the game to decide on whether or not to add Oliver to the team.

"Ginny pass the quaffle to Ron," Oliver said as he watched the two youngest Weasley's fly up and down the pitch only juggling the ball to Angelina. Ginny chucked the ball at Ron, who backhanded it to Angelina, who did a flip in the air, throwing it to Ginny and scored.

Oliver was rather impressed, "Excellent work team." He then saw Fred and George beating their clubs at several quaffles at a time. Challenging themselves.

Taking a chance to glance up at the scouts, the team captain noticed them nodding, pleased smiles on their faces and an older woman winked him, reassuring him that he might get the position.

With newfound determination, Oliver shouted out for Ginny to do something out of the ordinary nobody would expect and what she did was shocking.

Ginny dove at the ground, slowed her speed, jumped off the broom and ran for the opposite goal with the quaffle, sprinting more like running. Angelina charged her pretending to be an opponent, and Ginny did a backflip over the dark-skinned girl, who even looked as shocked as the rest team watching Ginny initiate that.

Most of the talent scouts began whispering, "Someone needs to get the talent scouts for the Holyhead Harpies because my word can that girl fly…" Oliver smiled overhearing that phrase of his team watching the girl of everyone's attention aim the ball at the left ball hoop and scored from where she was positioned on the field.

Oliver found himself clapping. Soon everyone, even the scouts, joined in. Harry cheered the loudest of the assembled group. Fred and George chuckled, "That's our sister."

Ron looked like he had seen a ghost.

Angelina had a satisfied look on her face knowing their team might be able to win this next game if they keep this up.

Oliver spoke up as he landed on the ground followed by everyone else, Ginny ran over to be a part of the group huddle, "Excellent work everyone. I think that is it for today because my word am I feeling confident." Staring at Ginny thoughtfully when saying that making the redhead blush.

"Keep up the good work Weasley and we'll win every game." Ginny smiled proudly at her team captain.

"Thank you, Oliver." She gave him a big hug.

The scouts in the stands all walked over, "Sorry for the interruption. Mr. Wood, we are rather taken by your skills of being a captain and keeper, keep this up at your game on Sunday and you might have a chance to join the Raging Whirlwind team." Said the head scout Rebecca Hollow. Oliver nodded, "I hope I meet your expectations, madam."

Mrs. Hollow chuckled, "I look forward to what you can do. My husband is the captain of the Raging Whirlwinds and had asked me to find talent in 5th-7th years here who might be able to join the team. You, Oliver, have that chance. Until next time." She waved as the 6 scouts walked away chatting amongst themselves.

 **Thursday, September 28th, 1993 4:00 PM**

Later that day Flitwick had contacted Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody once again to come back to Hogwarts with at least 6 other highly skilled aurors, to his confusion, of course, but accepted. When they arrived they happened to walk passed the still yet to be repaired Clock Tower, except some new areas, were being created by some of the 7th years, one of which was a covered lookout point that stood out peaking just over the courtyard where many could watch the activities that happened at the entrance.

Mad-eye nearly stumbled over a large chunk of a dead spider body hidden beneath the rubble. Many of the aurors looked pretty disgusted that the display of the body, properly vanishing it into the abyss just off the covered bridge.

"Cress, what do you make of this?" Asked Olive Waldron, an 18-year-old auror trainee on her first mission despite nobody knowing what their mission was about. Winston Cress chuckled, "I honestly think this castle has seen better days. It deserves newly made walkways, rooms, and chambers, honestly should expand the Hospital Wing out more, clock tower should be moved." Winston said thoughtfully, finger on his chin. Olive giggled at seeing someone struggling to lift a heavy piece of rubble.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Olive smiled at the girl who looked dumbstruck, "Why didn't I think of this?" Said the girl who looked at Olive, smiled and then turned away to rejoin her friends.

Olive placed it off to the side gently, "Oh, how I loved this castle. It seems like a shadow of its former self since I last have been here when I was 17…"

"Shut it recruit." Said Mad-eye gruffly as they entered the castle through the still damaged entrance of the Clock Tower Courtyard.

Olive frowned by followed the superior auror inside towards Dumbledore's office.

"So what is it Dumbledore?" Mad-eye asked as they walked into the office, a few aurors looking around, gawking at the magnificence of the room.

Mad-eye rolled his eyes, "Please, nothing to be amazed about willy worms." He came up with a new insult that caught many of the aurors accompanying him off guard.

"Ah, company. I assume you got Professor Flitwick's message?" Mad-eye nodded, "The short fellow had said that you wished to see an auror squad accompanied by myself. What is it that you want headmaster?" He asked gruffly.

Dumbledore walked up to the window surveying the grounds, sighing gravelly, "Last night, Ginny Weasley returned from her date in the village with Mr. Potter, freaked out saying that Harry was being glared at and rudely talked to by an old man…" But before the actual mention of the conversation, Moody cut him off.

Mad-eye scoffed, "What exactly does this have to do with us Dumbledore?" The one-eyed man was losing his patience, and fast.

Dumbledore turned back to the group assembled, "She, Harry and myself have reason to believe the man be a death eater due to the moving snakehead coming from under the man's sleeve…"

Olive gasped in shock, "A… Death Eater…" Mad-eye turned towards them, gesturing for the group to leave until a thought struck him, "Dumbledore. The location?"

It took less than a second, "The new pub known as Pondsticks. Make haste." The aurors left without any more conversation being held.

As they entered Hogsmeade 5 minutes later due to having permission to apparate, the 7 of them walked towards Pondsticks only for a werewolf to step out looking angrily at them, "Fenrir Greyback…" Snarled Jenkins Podrop, a personal victim of this man's attacks before.

The pub owner came out, sleeve rolled up, showing off the dark mark for all to see, "My name isn't Gregor Pondsticks gentlemen." His eyes narrowed at Mad-eye, "My name is Zealand Rogers Jr."

Mad-eye glared, "Your father was a tough one to track. Duel me he did. Your old man deserved that severing charm to the arm." Zealand growled, " **MY FATHER WAS THE MOST AMBITIOUS DEATH EATER I HAVE EVER MET. AZKABAN DOESN'T DESERVE TO HAVE HIM THERE**." Fists clenched, tears brimming in his eyes.

Mad-eye smirked, "Dead. Your father died 5 weeks ago due to being fatally sick. Shocking you didn't hear ab…" Then the son pulled out his wand catching everyone off guard.

" **AVADA KEDAVRA.** " Mad-eye clenched his teeth, jumping out of the way of the sickly green colored spell. It wasn't intended for him…

" **AHHHHHH…** " Came a feminine scream.

Spinning around to see the commotion, Alastor Moody gasped when seeing Olive clutch her chest painfully, locking eyes, "I'm… Sorry… Alastor…" She then fell to the ground, lifeless, her life snuffed out at the young age of 18. Olive Waldron was gone.

The rest of the aurors stared in horror as green vapor emitted just over her heart, shaped like a skull screaming. Mad-eye grit his teeth, " **NOOO. OLIVE, SHE WAS TOO YOUNG TO DIE.** " He turned and fired a cutting curse that hit Zealand right in the shoulder hard enough to render him to his knees, " **GAHHH…** "

Fenrir Greyback leaped at the auror closest but was repelled by a nasty shock wave cast by Aberforth Dumbledore who had overheard the commotion.

Zealand was bound by the wrists, hoisted up and was apparated to Azkaban by another auror.

Fenrir Greyback howled before charging into the forest and out of the sight.

Mad-eye turned to the boy of his colleague, "Inform the ministry… In the morning a funeral will be held on the Hogwarts grounds, a place I know that Olive would have wanted…"

"Yes, sir…"

 **Meanwhile, in Azkaban.**

"So… You are that famous Stonetooth Gangus I have heard so much about?" Zealand smirked as Lucius Malfoy and Stonetooth Gangus came out of the shadows, "Zealand Rogers I presume? Welcome to hell. Best get comfy." Gangus smirked at the newcomer, who smirked back.

"Oh, trust me. I don't intend on staying long." Said the newcomer death eater.

Gangus turned around with an ominous chuckle, "You too huh? That makes two of us..." Then smirked.

 **Thursday, September 28th, 1993 4:30 PM**

Shanapar watched as Harry walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories frowning maliciously, growling too, which caught the attention of Hermione, "Excuse me. Just for what reason are you growling at Harry for?" Shanapar used Tressa poorly for last few hours and so instead of coming out right lying, Shanapar smiled sweetly at Hermione and waved a hand at her.

Hermione smiled, eyes dropping shut as she fell on the couch in front of the fire in a sleep filled trance, feeling as if a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

Shanapar was about to stand when Ginny came over, failing to notice that Hermione had randomly fallen asleep, "Tressa where were you today? Snape was livid that my partner was gone for we were doing a project. I had to do it all on my own and you are lucky I passed." Voice laced with demand and anger.

Shanapar smiled, "Don't worry Ginny. This morning I didn't really feel well to go to classes." Ginny's eyes widened. Something was off about her voice and tone in which it sounded too cheery for the usual straight to the point, emotionless at times, Tressa.

Olivia came over to Ginny whispering in her ear, "We should keep an eye on her, something is up."

However, Shanapar heard this and smirked. With a wave of his hand, Ginny and Olivia stood abruptly still, smiling at the person who just put them into a trance, "I want you two to head up to your dorm room and talk about something other than me. You will forget about…"

Then without any warning, Ginny broke out of the trance, shook out the weird, good feelings from her head. Ginny stared at Tressa and bared her teeth, "Just who the hell are you? What have you done with Tressa?"

Shanapar paled, "This is… Un… Unexpected… Wh… Whatever do you mean Jenny? I am Tressa your greatest friend in the world..." Uh oh, a mistake made.

Olivia had fallen out of the trance and was confused until seeing how pissed off looking Ginny was getting with each passing second.

Ginny saw red, " **JENNY? MY NAME IS GINNY. YOU AREN'T TRESSA. TRESSA KNOWS THAT WE AREN'T THE GREATEST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD...** " Shouted the accusing redhead, attempting to make a grab at the roommate of hers only for Shanapar to dodge the attempt and jumped out the window.

Out came her wand and the brown-eyed girl unleashed a reducto after Tressa, impacting the possessed girl halfway down the tower and landed with a thud in the Entrance Hall courtyard, surviving due to being possessed, "Oh, a reducto in the back could give you such a crick in the neck…" Said the possessed girl rubbing the back of her neck soothingly.

Suddenly, as if by some miracle to the living, the school alarm began going off and Ginny appeared in the front door to the school, wand held in hand pointing straight at her, "My lord this girl is quick." Then looking at her wand, paled a considerable amount, "Is that… The Golden Armored Wand?" Shanapar said out of curiosity, and also fear, " **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? TRESSA COULD NEVER PUT PEOPLE IN A TRANCE?** " Ginny snarled out, joined by Neville and Seamus, who also glared at him.

"My name is Electis Shanapar, king of the magical realm of Britain. Died in the year 920. That jewel Harry Potter is protecting will be mine. I will free the ghosts of the palace, consuming their minds into madness. As to how I escaped my eternal prison you should thank Mr. Harry Potter. His back pocket was a fantastic ride out of the shield keeping us in."

Neville and Seamus shared a cautious glance with one another. Ginny lowered her arm slightly, eyes widened annoyed, " **I WILL BEAT YOU.** " Grinding her teeth together angrily.

Shanpar grinned, "I am going to be the one to bring balance to this pathetic world." He said, staring his foe right in the eye.

When it looked like Ginny was about to cast a spell, one he knew would bring a lot of pain to his new body, simply held up a hand, which stopped her. She was waiting for what he had to say, though grudgingly, "When the time comes Ginny Weasley we will duel. It is our destiny…" In an instant, the mad king Shanapar vanished in a puff of smoke leaving the Hogwarts grounds for the time being…

Ginny growled, "Bastard possessing my friend. This is like my first year… Just what is he doing that needs to come to possession?" Neville shook his head, "I honestly don't know Ginny. Let's just hope we find out soon enough…" The redhead nodded her head.

"I blame Potter." Said Draco, smirking, "That brain dead fool allowed a deadly spirit to hitchhike. Pretty much Potter has signed our…" Ginny tackled him, her wand almost going up into his nostril, "You shut your pie hole you little gay bastard. Don't you ever blame Harry for this for something he couldn't foresee you brainless ferret." The male's eyes widened in shock, "Oh, Draco, don't be so shocked. You hang around these buffoons." Crabbe and Goyle blanched in terror watching the youngest Weasley point a wand at them.

"Whatever Weaslette… Get off of me…" Whined the Slytherin 3rd year.

Neville was laughing, "Look at you Malfoy. Reduced to a quivering crybaby over being threatened. Grow up." Then broke out in laughter with Seamus joining in.

Malfoy cried out, "Crabbe. Goyle. Help me up." The two buffoons helped their scared friend up, "My mother will hear about this…"

Ginny exasperatingly rolled her eyes, "I bet Narcissa would approve of this little thing. Now, bye bye." Before sending a stinging jinx that nearly missed Draco, who screamed like a little girl, " **THIS GIRL… THIS GIRL IS A PHYSCO…** "

"Who? Little old me? Draco, I'm offended." Glaring at him that told the boy not to mess with her, and just as that message seemed to cross him, water hitting the stone courtyard was heard and the feeble Slytherin happened to be wearing tanned slacks and there for the world to see was a massive newly made pee stain leaking down to the courtyard surface.

Ginny collapsed into a fit of giggles, " **DRACO YOU PEED YOUR PANTS? THIS IS SO PRICELESS…** " Draco gasped, " **OH, NO.** " He Squeaked loudly.

"Come on Malfoy…" Said Crabbe who stepped in the urine on the ground and slipped, Ginny had had her wand pointing at the liquid giving it a slipping jinx, "Have fun boys. It's on the house."

The three dumb headed Slytherin bullies were now humiliated again. What was worse was it was by none other than Harry Potter's girlfriend, most seemed to underestimate just turned the school bully in a peeing mess.

" **AHHHHHH AHHHHH…** " Draco screamed attempting to run only to slip onto his butt 5 seconds after each try. No one dared attempt to help him get back to the Slytherin Common Room, not even surprisingly professor Snape, finding this rather amusing.

 **Friday, September 29th, 1983 7:37 AM**

' _Here lies Olive Waldron. March 3rd, 1975 - September 28th, 1993_

 _Dedicated, motivated, loved by many, organized, hard worker, and much more._

 _Olive was caught off guard, killed by the killing curse…_ '

These words were lamented on the tombstone of the deceased young woman at the Hogwarts graveyard just down the river.

Over 400 people were attending, tear-stricken, tired and vengeful to go and kill that man who ended such an innocent girls life.

Dorian and Tamie Waldron, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Lupin, Amelia Bones, Kingsley, Mad-Eye all sat on the stage watching as a professional grave decorator, decorated Olive's floating tombstone with many candles and flowers, where it would float downstream to the grave site.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, Fred, Angelina, Oliver, Neville, Luna, Cedric, Percy, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and many of the other Hogwarts students sat in chairs off to the left of the platform.

The parents of the young woman sat crying, the woman's arms wrapped around her husband while Dumbledore spoke highly of the girl for everyone to hear, along with every other teacher, even the cold Snape who dropped that cold exterior, shocking everyone.

"Despite the girl being somewhat… Adequate at potions, I appreciated her good-natured spirit in complimenting me on my even most complex of potions. Olive Waldron shocked even myself on her last potions brewing by getting a 100%, smiling at me and said she would miss me and that I was her… Favorite teacher." Snape looked to have been painted, yet relieved to say that and then sat down slowly.

Many girls were crying, while the boys tried but many failed to keep some tears at bay.

Finally, Lupin stood up, "I know many of you know who I am. I had the privilege to meet Olive Waldron a few times this year when asked to go to the ministry. Never have I met a female auror, who was so independent, caring, thoughtful, kind-hearted, selfless, and as loving as she was."

The two Waldron parents cried a little louder before Lupin began speaking once again, kindly smiling at the couple, "Mr. and Mrs. Waldron. Your daughter may have touched my heart, but that doesn't compare to the insurmountable that she may have touched while attending here at this school. A Hufflepuff from what I heard. Quite exciting really." A sad smile gracing his scared face, "May she be remembered…" Said the yet to be discovered werewolf placing a hand over his heart.

Hagrid stood up, handkerchief in hand, "M… May she… Be… Remembered…" And as those words were said Lupin said, "Alight your wands, my fellow friends. Remember the fallen… Olive Rose Waldron." A white light appeared at the tip of his wand, raising it high in the air, " **REMEMBER HER BRAVERY, LOYALTY, PATIENCE AND DEDICATION UNTIL THE VERY END.** "

" **REMEMBER.** " Chanted everyone on the Hogwarts grounds, even the small assembled Gangus cult was there but near the middle, hidden deep in the crowds to not be seen by Dumbledore. The Gangus Cult were there to show support to a funeral at the least.

Along the shoreline, wands lite up brightly, creating some sort of blinding light show.

Dumbledore chuckled with pride at how united they all seemed to be at this very second, "Olive Waldron was a fantastic student. May she find happiness in the next adventure." With a wave of his hand, invisible magic pushed the open casket down the river towards its destination.

Kingsley smiled, "I had a fair chance to meet her… A fine young lady…" He told the parents. Tamie hugged the new minister tightly, crying softly.

"War with death eaters… Comes at a cost of life at certain points…" Said Mad-eye crouched on the platform, anger in his only eye, "He should be put to death. Damn that man for killing such an innocent young girl…" Snarled the blond-haired auror.

Fudge paled at seeing the casket float on by him along the shoreline, gulped and backed away, like the coward he is.

Even some in hiding death eaters showed up in appreciation to this girl, disliking what their ally had done just yesterday it was unacceptable.

A Romanian Ship emerged from the water with a saddening choir, firing off a round of cannons in salute. Viktor Krum, a student of the Romanian school of wizardry stood on the deck overlooking this display with great sadness in his heart.

Even Beauxbatons from France flew in, all looking solemn.

Next to them was the Mexican, Australian, and American Wizarding Schools, America has two. Ilvermorny and Birmingham.

Fanasha Recor stood in black headmistress robes, sadness on the older woman's face as her husband Toraman Recor stood on the left of his wife.

For once in a lifetime… It seemed as if the different wizarding world cultures were united as one. Friends, enemies, and rivals. All United on this very day to celebrate the death of a famous young girl who had made herself known amongst these communities…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 40**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **The coward Shanapar has retreated due to a fear of fighting the one told by the prophecy until the time is right to fight for the peace of the wizarding world. The jewel of Kamilha I'Ta lies in danger of the master of evil. A far greater evil than Voldemort is set to appear. Who will defeat this spirit, free Tressa, and save the magical world of Britain as Madam Rosmerta did ages ago? YOU WILL HAVE TO STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 39**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people to find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay Tuned for Chapter 40: Attempt to Steal the Jewel**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 41: 2 Hour Quidditch Game**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Harry you need to protect that blasted jewel of Kamilha I'Ta with your life. A spirit from that palace place you visited hitched a ride out on you, possessed Tressa and is now trying to free the ghosts with that exact same dangerous jewel..."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 40**


	40. The Dark Lord Returns?

**New cover art for Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts. Take a look by zooming in on it here or go to Deviantart and look me, DBZFAN1576, up and take a look.**

* * *

 **Feels like it has been forever since the last summer vacation and now it is back. YES, SUMMER VACATION. I'm so happy, yet sad at the same time lol.**

 **The reason this took so long was that I needed a break from writing, a pretty long one haha.**

 **There will be a repeat of the funeral of the last chapter, except there will be new additions added to it in order to finish it. I hope you liked the last chapter with Ginny discovering that Shanapar had hitched a ride on Harry and possessed a friend of hers.**

 **This chapter I know took forever to write but I promise I'll try not to take a lot longer next time.**

 **I hope your ready for this chapter as we are getting closer to the climactic battle against Shanapar, hellbent on releasing his troubled acquaintances from their prison in the palace.**

 **That prophecy of the girl mentioned defeating the ghastly spirit will be mentioned again this chapter with Shanapar now trying to make sense of it.**

 **We are 10 chapters away from chapter 50. LET'S GO.**

 **Let's get this to 11,000 views.**

 **Please, review, favorite, follow and do anything you can/want to support the story.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Marauders Map arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Shanapar has been discovered as a fraud in the body of Tressa and now is on the run for his ghostly life. Ginny is determined to end him and is disgusted for having fallen under his spell the night before having remembered just passing out, however, a funeral for an untimely death puts a halt to her plans, and Quidditch. When will Shanapar be stopped? Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 40: Attempt to Steal the Jewel**

 **Friday, September 29th, 1983 7:37 AM**

' _Here lies Olive Waldron. March 3rd, 1975 - September 28th, 1993_

 _Dedicated, motivated, loved by many, organized, hard worker, and much more._

 _Olive was caught off guard, killed by the killing curse…_ '

These words were lamented on the tombstone of the deceased young woman at the Hogwarts graveyard just down the river.

Over 400 people were attending, tear-stricken, tired and vengeful to go and kill that man who ended such an innocent girls life.

Dorian and Tamie Waldron, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Lupin, Amelia Bones, Kingsley, Mad-Eye all sat on the stage watching as a professional grave decorator, decorated Olive's floating tombstone with many candles and flowers, where it would float downstream to the grave site.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, Fred, Angelina, Oliver, Neville, Luna, Cedric, Percy, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and many of the other Hogwarts students sat in chairs off to the left of the platform.

The parents of the young woman sat crying, the woman's arms wrapped around her husband while Dumbledore spoke highly of the girl for everyone to hear, along with every other teacher, even the cold Snape who dropped that cold exterior, shocking everyone.

"Despite the girl being somewhat… Adequate at potions, I appreciated her good-natured spirit in complimenting me on my even most complex of potions. Olive Waldron shocked even myself on her last potions brewing by getting a 100%, smiling at me and said she would miss me and that I was her… Favorite teacher." Snape looked to have been pained, yet relieved get that off of his chest and then sat down slowly.

Many girls were crying, while the boys tried but many failed to keep some tears at bay.

Finally, Lupin stood up, "I know many of you know who I am. I had the privilege to meet Olive Waldron a few times this year when asked to go to the ministry. Never have I met a female auror, who was so independent, caring, thoughtful, kind-hearted, selfless, and as loving as she was."

The two Waldron parents cried a little louder before Lupin began speaking once again, kindly smiling at the couple, "Mr. and Mrs. Waldron. Your daughter may have touched my heart, but that doesn't compare to the insurmountable that she may have touched while attending here at this school. A Hufflepuff from what I heard. Quite exciting really." A sad smile gracing his scared face, "May she be remembered…" Said the yet to be discovered werewolf placing a hand over his heart.

Hagrid stood up, handkerchief in hand, "M… May she… Be… Remembered…" And as those words were said Lupin said, "Alight your wands, my fellow friends. Remember the fallen… Olive Rose Waldron." A white light appeared at the tip of his wand, raising it high in the air, " **REMEMBER HER BRAVERY, LOYALTY, PATIENCE AND DEDICATION UNTIL THE VERY END.** "

" **REMEMBER.** " Chanted everyone on the Hogwarts grounds, even the small assembled Gangus cult was there but near the middle, hidden deep in the crowds to not be seen by Dumbledore. The Gangus Cult were there to show support to a funeral at the least.

Along the shoreline, wands lite up brightly, creating some sort of blinding light show.

Dumbledore chuckled with pride at how united they all seemed to be at this very second, "Olive Waldron was a fantastic student. May she find happiness in the next adventure." With a wave of his hand, invisible magic pushed the open casket down the river towards its destination.

Kingsley smiled, "I had a fair chance to meet her… A fine young lady…" He told the parents. Tamie hugged the new minister tightly, crying softly.

"War with death eaters… Comes at a cost of life at certain points…" Said Mad-eye crouched on the platform, anger in his only eye, "He should be put to death. Damn that man for killing such an innocent young girl…" Snarled the blond-haired auror.

Fudge paled at seeing the casket float on by him along the shoreline, gulped and backed away, like the coward he is.

Even some in hiding death eaters showed up in appreciation to this girl, disliking what their ally had done just yesterday it was unacceptable.

A Romanian Ship emerged from the water with a saddening choir, firing off a round of cannons in salute. Viktor Krum, a student of the Romanian school of wizardry stood on the deck overlooking this display with great sadness in his heart.

Even Beauxbatons from France flew in, all looking solemn.

Next to them was the Mexican, Australian and American Wizarding Schools, America having two. Ilvermorny and Birmingham.

Fanasha Recor stood in black headmistress robes, sadness on the older woman's face as her husband Toraman Recor stood on the left of his wife.

For once in a lifetime… It seemed as if the different wizarding world cultures were united as one. Friends, enemies, and rivals. All United on this very day to celebrate the death of a famous young girl who had made herself known amongst these community's, who all chose to come together.

Kingsley uttered an incantation that summoned doves to fly around the floating casket, doves that chirped beautifully, causing many to cry.

However, a dove strayed too close to a cult of Gangus member, halted in place and flew back to Kingsley acting as a security guard, as did another when spotting a couple of death eaters.

Mad-Eye moved on it immediately trying to not cause any attention as 3 aurors and himself traveled along the west side of the lake.

An American Magical Battleship emerged from the water where it fired off rounds into the sky with words described as ' _May she rest in peace._ '

Victoria Stroade, last of the leadership of the Cult of Gangus, somewhat hidden from the most eyes, confidently watched the girl float by when suddenly a dove conjured by the minister was in her face looking angry, "Get out of my face stupid bird." Mumbled the woman until a hand grabbed her shoulder, "Oh…"

"Victoria Stroade. Leader of the now deformed Cult of Gangus. A pleasure." Said Mad-eye turning her around to see that the 2 others with her as the company for her were also apprehended, "I would say the same Mr. Moody, but my hands seem to be tied." Literally, Mad-eye had bound her hands with chains.

A few more aurors came back with the apprehended death eaters, both of whom looked to be paling believing there would be a scuffle but apparently not.

Mad-eye grinned, "Excellent. A sad, but productive day." His colleagues agreed with their superior full heartedly.

Victoria dropped her head disappointed, a sigh escaping her lips of having been caught this easily, no plan B to escape, unfortunately.

The only Cult of Gangus members that were out there now is Umbridge and 3 others.

The funeral still went on with a small boy near the end digging in the dirt until looking up sadly at the girl who brought him to want to apply for the aurors when older.

A group of aurors stood in a line at the end conjuring sparks into the sky, taking her coffin, levitating it until just over the burial mound and then they dropped it in slowly, great sadness washed over their face.

"May she live in our hearts forever… Rest in peace Olive Waldron…" Said an auror with the shovel in hand and he got down on one knee in a bowing-like position followed by the other few.

20 minutes later, Hogwarts was soon back to normal with just the faculty and staff as everyone quickly had left after the girl was buried, great sadness washed over the people of the wizarding world many thought would last for a while.

 **Friday, September 29th, 1983 9:00 AM**

"Signs are starting to show. Can't you see Barty Jr?" Asked a dirty death eater covered in mud. Barty Crouch Jr nodded, "Ever since we got out of Azkaban we have been searching. Just where is he?" The old death eater continued.

Barty Crouch Jr clicked his tongue, "Hard to say, Brandon. Why don't we check an abandoned manor just on the outskirts of Birmingham." Barty said looking northward, "Perhaps the dark lord could be hiding there. Could be worth a shot."

But before they could move, hissing caught their attention and they were brought to the attention of a huge snake slithering towards them, "Is that...?"

Barty Crouch nodded to his friend, "Nagini. The dark lord's snake friend." Jr crouched down extending a hand out to their ally, "Hey there girl. What are you doing out here?" Nagini placed her head in his hand before lifting it off and looking in the direction down a long dirt road that had a sign on it.

Nagini slithered over to it and curled around the one pointing down it.

The gruffy death eater squinted, "Little… Haggleton? Little Haggleton? Why in Salazar's name would we head to that place?" But however, Barty knew why, eyes widened in excitement, "That is where the dark lord is Brandon… In Little Haggleton. Nagini couldn't be wrong…" He smiled widely at his ally.

Brandon only shrugged, "Fine. Lead the way reptile." Nagini took a bite at him, hissing angrily.

Barty Crouch Jr chuckled, "I wouldn't insult Nagini, Brandon. She is too intelligent and will kill you if you step one foot out of line." Smirked the brown long-haired death eater, fists clenched tightly.

Nagini flicked her tongue out before turning around back down the road, Barty throwing a thumb back, "Follow the leader. Ha ha ha." Brandon shrugged, "If we find the dark lord, even if he is still breathing, what will we do with him?" Barty looked at him questionably, "We stay and help, of course." Sounding scandalized. Nagini hissed warningly.

Barty followed, followed by a slightly fearful death eater, half hoping this lead would just end up nowhere.

An hour later, the duo plus Nagini came upon an old looking village with a manor, rather dreadful, in fact, peaking on top of the hill with a singular light shining from a room on the 2nd floor.

Barty flicked his tongue, "We are here." Nagini started forward wagging her tail in the air gesturing for her companions to follow.

Brandon quivered in fear as the air seemed to grow colder inch by inch when nearing the ugly, grimy manor.

The door creaked open eerily, "Hello?" Barty Crouch Jr said a little too loud for comfort into the nasty, cobweb, dusty vacant home.

A gasp came from upstairs, a rather raspy breath that Barty immediately responded to while Brandon stood in the doorway shaking in fear.

"Brandon. Up here. I found him." Came the shout from the upstairs from Barty, Brandon froze as he heard the chilling voice, "You… Found me my faithful ally…"

Barty ran to the chair, "Of course, while I was in Azkaban, I never strayed from our path. Hogwarts is filled with those disgusting breeds now my lord. Whatever shall we do before you regain your full strength?" Pleaded Barty.

Voldemort began laughing like a madman, "Nagini has been speaking about an event. An event that could spell the end for Harry Potter, pulled off correctly that is… The Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts next year."

Barty smirked, "And your plan my lord?" Voldemort cackled, "You will go under the cover of polyjuice potion as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, do everything you can to keep Potter safe… Then spring the trap during the final task. The trophy cup, a portkey it shall be made into…"

"Hysshheee haaahaaameessshhaaa…?" Nagini slithered onto the armrest looking at her master, "Ah, yes, Nagini, yes. You shall eat the remains of that filthy boy once were finished with him. For now, we need our allies back..." Growling that out that nobody who was out of Azkaban even attempted to search for him.

Barty grinned, "Like a flock, they will return once the dark mark burns their skin. Even the most fearful of your servants will come running to grovel at your feet." His tongue flicking in and out like a snake.

Voldemort sighed, "For I wish it was true most will not and will try to stay away. Others I can understand if they are under a close watch, or in Azkaban, but the ones who showed absolute fear joined because of it, will not return." Barty nodded to this, "Lucius and a few others are in that run down prison."

"I am sure of it. I bet Fudge will blame something on Sirius Black if there is a breakout…" Brandon interrupted, regretting it, "Actually my lord… Kingsley Shacklebolt is now the running minister of the Ministry…" Voldemort glared daggers at the man who had interrupted, baring his teeth in anger.

"My lord?" Brandon squeaked.

"Barty… My wand…" The man paled while the other wickedly smirked, "As you wish my lord." Brandishing his own wand, Barty bellowed, "Accio wand of the dark lord." Out of a rusty metal closet flew a wand covered in tiny rat skulls, and the Crouch son caught it in his grasp before bowing on one knee, "Here my lord. Your wand."

Nagini snatched it and handed it to her master, "Excellent." His darkened eyes scanned over to Brandon, " **AVADA KEDAVRA.** " Brandon managed to dodge it, Voldemort growled, "You can't escape." Brandon began running down the hall in an attempted to head for the Ministry of Magic, but stopped at the stairs, eyes wide as a green mark burned his back before instead he fell down the stairs, dead.

"Nagini. Eat…" In a frenzy, Nagini slithered to the stairs, down the flight then dug into the not so skinny dead death eater, bones cracked under the pressure of the snake biting into them.

Barty chuckled, "Serves him right my lord. Wouldn't stop complaining the first month after escaping Azkaban."

"Imagination is key to imagine what you went through." Rasped Voldemort reaching for a cup of water.

Barty moved to the opposite side of the room and grasped another armchair, moving it over to his dark lord, an even comfier armchair, one which Voldemort decided to move into.

"I need you, Barty. No one else has even come to find me, despite seeing the signs of my return…" The long brown haired man nodded, "Yeah. Those cowards wouldn't understand the dark marks signs if it hit them over the blasted head." This comment made the easily angered dark lord chuckle.

"Indeed my friend. Still, though, journey out to find loyalist supporters who are under the watchful eye of the ministry and… Fake their deaths perhaps? Illness? Anything to keep those foul government officials off their hinds." The man nodded while Nagini watched for a hint of betrayal, still neither fully trusting the duo who accompanied her here.

"How many?" He said looking back up at the kid-like dark lord.

"15… At the most. If you have to… Break out Lucius Malfoy, and the other incarcerated minions." Hissed Voldemort while speaking the Malfoy patriarchs name.

Barty nodded, "So, my lord. The 15 death eaters I shall recruit to our semi small cause are as follows: Malfoy, Knott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Montgomery, Shanny, Hamgore, Halot, Malot, Greyback, despite him not being on their watch, Oliverdome, Yuromin, Daniels, and, of course, the vicious Durn. Severus Snape still holds his position in Hogwarts, at least as far I know of, still." Tongue, again, flicking out which was irking Nagini.

"Excellent. Go now… Take as long as you'd like. I can manage for a while. Without help, at least." Barty nodded before jogging out the front door, flying away from the murky mansion.

"Heeessssaaahhhyyyaaaaa… Meessssaahhhh…?"

"Yes, my friend. We shall. By this time of next year, I shall hopefully have returned to power and killed that child, Harrrryyyy Pottttterrrr…"

Meanwhile, while this meeting was happening, Harry was squirming in his bed in the Gryffindor tower, drenched in sweat, breathing heavily.

This time a groan escaped him, instead of the restless sleep moans, " _Yes, my friend. We shall. By this time of next year, I shall hopefully have returned to power and killed that child, Harrrryyyy Pottttterrrr…"_

"Harry? Harry. Wake up. **HARRY.** " Ron shouted as Harry nearly bolted out of bed knocking his friend into the bed beside his, "Bloody hell mate what has gotten into you? For the past 30 minutes straight nothing but moans and groans came from you, sweat dripping down your face."

"I feel like I just been put through an intense run…" Harry sighed.

Ron chuckled, "Yeah. You look like the part." Harry shot a nasty glare at his best mate.

"I agree." Said George who had wandered in to talk with Ron.

"As do I dear brother of mine." Said Fred, his head appearing over George's shoulder, "Mr. Potter looks as if he did run for miles, and miles."

"What do you reckon got you like that Harry?" Asked the now fully awake Seamus.

Harry looked at the group assembled, minus Dean, and dryly sighed, "Fred. George. Come in and shut the door. Silencing charms on the door please." The twins did just that with both a look of concern on their faces.

"Alright… I think next year may be a dark year for Hogwarts…"

Neville piped up, "What?"

"Yeah, more specific, please Harry."

Harry, again sighed then began the story of his nightmare.

 **Friday, September 29th, 1983 11:45 AM**

Just after eating lunch a few hours later, Ginny found Harry in the Common Room after searching the whole school for him, "Harry you need to protect that blasted jewel of Kamilha I'Ta with your life. A spirit from that palace place you visited hitched a ride out on you, possessed Tressa and is now trying to free the ghosts with that exact same dangerous jewel..."

Harry went wide-eyed, "Well… Sh…"

Ginny scolded him before he could even mouth out that last word, "Language young man." Though Ginny couldn't help but laugh for sounding like her mom.

 **Friday, September 29th, 1983 5:00 PM**

" _A heart of gold, the courage of a lion, wronged once before by possession, related to the savior of the year 920, the great descendant, draws nearer to this land with each passing year. The resurrection of the tyrant will end with a duel with a girl with hair of red…"_

Eyebrows furrowed in thought, Shanapar, pacing around the cave he hid in, tried to decipher just who this girl with red hair is. He wasn't even 100% sure if it was a Weasley who killed him in 920.

"Just who is the great descendant?" Sounding annoyed having listened to it for 15 straight minutes.

So far the candidates for whoever the girl with the hair of red is, to Shanapar's surprise, consist of a small handful:

 **Ginny Weasley**

 **Molly Weasley**

 **Susan Bones**

 **Minka Thornberry**

 **Mackenzie Jones**

 **And last but not least, Victoria Vonbella** of Germany who has made herself known as a talented supernatural hunter of the wizarding arts, very powerful too.

Shanapar went through the list of redheads he knew, over and over again, constantly coming back to the same result thinking it would be none other than Susan Bones to challenge him, and hoped to Merlin it was.

However, Shanapar, captured and tortured a seer, Albert George, in order to discover any other part of the prophecy that was left unchecked but only got out, " _The resurrection of the tyrant will end with a duel with a girl with hair of red by the first show of light of day…_ " Dawn!

Shanapar will duel whoever this person may be during the night and shall either prevail or be defeated by the light of the coming day, dawn.

Shanapar turned towards the captured seer, smirked maliciously, "How do you fare with this sickly green spell?" Using Tressa's wand, Shanapar aimed at the seer, who started to wriggle around in his bindings, "Hold still. **AVADA KEDAVRA…** " Suddenly, the deadly spell ricocheted off on a barrier protecting the man.

"Well, well, well. Electis Shanapar, last king of the wizarding world. Why do you grace the living yet again?" Said a female voice from the entrance to the cave. Shanapar turned to use the curse on her when he stopped.

Red hair was literally being illuminated in the sunset, casting a sort of goddess-like physique to the girl.

"Who are you?" Shanapar cowered in a corner, wand pointed straight.

The woman entered the cave, untied the seer then began walking toward the cave entrance before turning back to face the wizarding worlds greatest villain, not even Voldemort, that is saying something, "I am Roberta Middle. Relax. I am not the one to kill you. Right, I have heard of that meager prophecy. Good luck." She said when leaving the cave.

Shanapar breathed a sigh of relief, a breath he didn't know that he was holding. Now, back to the task at hand, Shanapar ran out of the cave and towards Hogwarts.

However, a certain someone was watching him, Minka Thornberry, "I knew my gut was feeling strange when this spirit escaped that palace. But why possess a 2nd-year girl?" Her wand slipped out from in her robes into her hand, "Time to get a closer look."

As Minka got closer, suddenly, Shanapar turned out. The last thing she saw and heard was Shanapar whispering, "Sleep now." Minka smiled as she sunk to the ground in a deep hypnotic sleep, not a care in the world about what in the world just happened to her.

Shanapar did a girlish giggle, "Oh, how I love this power."

 **Friday, September 29th, 1983 6:00 PM**

A jinx was set on Hogwarts now, just for him, so the only way inside now was through the Chamber of Secrets. Shanapar climbed down the cliff near the Entrance Hall bridge, discovering a secret passageway hidden in the rocks.

"A follow of Gangus used this many years ago I see. It seems that bloodline still disgustingly walks this planet. I thought I had killed the last of them before my time ended, I see I didn't." Said Shanapar passing stone by the secret entrance that had 'Gangus entered in 1927,' engraved on it.

Entering that chamber, Shanapar stepped on the yet to be decomposed Basilisk, recoiling in the disgust because of Tressa's instinct to get away from those kinds of things.

The Chamber of Secrets, dark, murky, green and mossy still looked as it did when Salazar Slytherin made it all those years ago.

Shanapar made it up into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and just before quietly entering the torch lit corridor, a girly giggle reached his ears, Shanapar sighed, "Such a figure… I can tell you are a spirit girly. Just who is possessing you hmm? You aren't the first to come through here possessed." She said annoyingly.

Shanapar tried to sound innocent but it didn't convince the ghost girl, "Shall I… Alert the staff? I can do that you know?" She said a little too cheerily.

" **I AM NOT…** Possessed ghost. Now, leave me be or I shall not allow you into the ghost rebellion… Eeepp…" With that accidentally said, the jewel thief ran for it, high tailing it towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Myrtle giggled, "A mean spirit wishing to take over the world will get caught. He will die. I already know who will take him down." Looking out the window she saw a group of girls talking, but only a few with red hair, "Oh, yes, I know…" A smirk gracing her lips.

The sinks leading to the chamber soon sealed shut with a menacing crack sounding for at least 5 corridors, alerting Professor Flitwick nearby.

"What in the name of Merlin?"

"Oh, professor. Intruder, there is an intruder in the castle." Cried Myrtle as he entered the abandoned restroom.

"An intruder you say?" Said the dwarf teacher, "What kind?"

"That one who possessed the girl from Gryffindor. Big meanie he is, wishes to take over the world by releasing the ghosts from the palace…" Flitwick began to run towards the Great Hall in a hurry.

Meanwhile, Shanapar, using Tressa's memory, opened the door to the tower, smirking having fooled the fat lady that she and Ginny were only playing a game known as 'Possesser' yesterday. It fooled that picture just right for him to enter.

And when he entered, many students not at dinner gasped but the ghost waved his hand, "Sleep young ones. Enter your dreams like never before." Many passed out while a pair of 7th-year boys and girls managed to take out their wands, " **SLEEP.** " Shanapar ground out, pleased as the groups fell peacefully to the floor with smiles on their faces.

Most of the couples in the room were already cuddled together, so it was perfect.

However, when Shanapar began ascending the boy's stairs to the 3rd year dormitories, Hermione came walking down, noticed Tressa and gasped. Hermione dropped the textbook Ron sent her to get.

Shanapar smiled, "Go to sleep." With the magical power of his hand, Hermione fell into a deep sleep, slumped against the wall.

When entering the boy's dormitories, it wasn't a good plan as Dean and Neville were getting ready, neither noticing the girl who was possessed enter.

With a wave of a hand, they were both out cold on the floor. Fast getting to work in Harry's stuff, Shanapar checked everything from inside clothes, suitcases, and even the drawers. Nothing came up.

It was then when a glint caught his eye from just under Harry's favorite Gryffindor pillow.

Estaically, Shanapar grasped the jewel, then a powerful energy surge gave off sending bolts of golden electricity through the entire castle, knocking down many who were walking casually. Shanapar's back arched as he stared upward with the power consuming him, " **YES, YES. THE JEWEL OF KAMILHA I'TA IS MINE. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.** " The alarm started going off like crazy, prompting the spirit to retreat, Dean and Neville still lying in a trance for another 10 minutes on the hard floor.

The time to act has begun. The one to defeat Shanapar must do it by the sunset of October 1st as the jewel would stop sending the signal to destroy the barrier, it would break along with the barrier allowing the others to escape in a frenzy.

Just who will stop this mad man? Harry couldn't do it right now. Tomorrow is the next big Quidditch game.

As Shanapar returned to his cave, Minka Thornberry still laid in her trance asleep, a deep sleep. Shanapar used the jewel's power to send her back to her house where she woke up hours later, dazed and confused.

The skies around Hogwarts suddenly darkened bolts of yellow, nonthreatening electricity rained down every 10 minutes in pairs of 3 striking different areas of the grounds, and Hogsmeade.

Shanapar ruled the world pretty much with this jewel.

There is no time now. The girl with the hair of red, whoever it may be, must strike before it is too late.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 41**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **The jewel of the infamous Kamilha I'Ta** **has been stolen. Shanapar now possesses the power to send the spirits of his unruly home mad. The wizarding world is in great danger now. Harry must stop him, though without the power, though someone else may be the light in these dark next few days. Just who is the girl with the hair of red? It could be any girl with red hair. The time for the final battle with Shanapar is nearing. Who. Will. Win? YOU WILL HAVE TO STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 40**

 **Alright, Chapter 40 is done finally. I'm glad I stopped being lazy to do it. Hope you liked it after it took so long to even complete.**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people to find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay Tuned for Chapter 41: 2 Hour Quidditch Game.**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 42: A SECRET UNTIL REVEALED IN THE CHAPTER**

 **LATER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 43: A SECRET UNTIL REVEALED IN CHAPTER 42**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **TODAY IS GRYFFINDOR VS RAVENCLAW. WHO WILL WIN? LET US SEE. GO GO GO GRYFFINDOR."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 41**


	41. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**Happy 4th of July, if your an American who celebrates it, and have a good day to you all.**

 **Percy will be back in this chapter, and you may not like him still as he will harbor some hate for Harry still. He will only show up briefly in the chapter though, no biggie.**

 **Anyway, Shanapar stole the jewel? Where does that leave the state of the Wizarding World of Great Britain? Hell. Darkened clouds have appeared over the skies of the valley, mountainous regions of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.**

 **If that hadn't been the worst of their problems, Shanapar is only a mere plaything when it comes to what is happening in the shadows with the return of Lord Voldemort planned for next year.**

 **Just who will end the ghastly Shanapar? Will it be Ginny? Molly? Minka? Susan? You will just have to find out as this is a Quidditch short chapter of 3,000 words.**

 **We are 9 chapters away from chapter 50. LET'S GO.**

 **Let's get this to 11,000 views.**

 **Please, review, favorite, follow and do anything you can/want to support the story.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Marauders Map arc**

 **ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: With the Crystal of Kamilha I'Ta having been stolen by the nefarious ghost, Shanapar, the wizarding world is in danger of falling into anarchy with only days left until the ghost king unleashes his brethren on the school, village, and the world. It's up to Harry to hopefully stop him. For now, it is Quidditch time. Stay Tuned Wizards and Witches…**

 **Chapter 41: 2 Hour Quidditch Game**

 **Saturday, September 30th, 1983 1:00 PM**

Though Shanapar got away, Hogwarts staff and students couldn't really deal with him at the moment. Why? Well, today is the next game of Quidditch.

Bolts of the yellow lightning produced by stolen jewel still rained down around the area, scaring most in the village of Hogsmeade indoors, in which caused Minister Shacklebolt and a handful of aurors to come to reinforce the school.

Meanwhile, students and staff were enjoying a nice game of Quidditch in this dark, desperate hour.

 **Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw.**

 **Contestants:**

 **Keepers/Captains**

Oliver Wood (7y) Gryffindor

Ryan Mulgore (6y) Ravenclaw

 **Seekers**

Harry Potter (3y) Gryffindor

Cho Chang (3y) Ravenclaw

 **Chasers**

Angelina Johnson (5y) Gryffindor

Samantha Parker (7y) Ravenclaw

Ron Weasley (3y) Gryffindor

Samuel Dover (6y) Ravenclaw

Ginny Weasley (2y) Gryffindor

Timmy Weathers (4y) Ravenclaw

 **Beaters**

George Weasley (5y) Gryffindor

Jackie Mally (5y) Ravenclaw

Fred Weasley (5y) Gryffindor

Sydney Parker (3y) Ravenclaw

 **(The numbers and Y part next to their names show the players in what year they are in at Hogwarts.)**

Down on the pitch, staff, visitors, and students alike were filing into the stands to watch this match in which would put either team closer to the Hogwarts Quidditch cup in less than 3 games, the last being before the end term exams.

Lee Jordan climbed up into the booth, McGonagall following him, who was smiling at the people in the viewer's box. The mic was set up and Lee began to commentate. " **WELCOME TO TODAY'S MATCH MY FRIENDS AND PROFESSORS. TODAY'S MATCH IS, OF COURSE, GRYFFINDOR VS RAVENCLAW. NECK IN NECK RIVALS FOR THE HOGWARTS QUIDDITCH CUP.** " The stands containing Gryffindors stomped their feet cheering their team on.

" **GO GO GO, GRYFFINDOR. GO GO GO.** "

While they were chanting that, Ravenclaw was chanting their own, " **FLY LIKE A RAVEN. GO GO GO, RAVENCLAW. FLY LIKE A RAVEN. GO GO GO.** "

Lee grinned as the last of the spectators climbed into their respective seatings.

The commentator then spoke in a voice to rile everyone up, nearly sounding like a determined whisper, " **WHO WILL WIN? LET US SEE.** " Though this got him scolded by his head of house for cheering for just one team, Lee yelled out, " **GO GO GO, GRYFFINDOR**."

Soon the teams flew out onto the pitch, captain's shook hands, waiting for the quaffle to be unhinged.

Madam Hooch looked up at the teams, "Now, teams, I would like a nice clean game. No broken bones, loss of limbs or major injuries. If this happens your off the game for the rest of the day."

The two teams nodded their heads, Hooch grinned lobbing the ball into the air, " **THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED… AND THE GAME BEGINS.** "

 **Saturday, September 30th, 1983 1:30 PM**

"Ginny. Here is the quaffle." Shouted Angelina, grinning as she throws the ball to their star chaser.

"Thanks, Angelina." Before diving down at the ground at top speed pulling up at the last possible second, throwing the opposing chaser on her tail off guard, making Ginny victorious in scoring a point through the middle hoop when the keeper wasn't looking in that direction, who was then a poor sport and tried to curse Ginny out.

Ginny grinned, said something to Ron who laughed then turned around towards their opposing keeper, middle finger raised.

"Right back at you bud." Said the redheaded female before flying away from the keeper horrifyingly gawking in the direction he was just told to fuck off.

Angelina came up beside Ginny. The girls gave each other high fives before the dark-skinned female flew off after the quaffle quickly followed by Ginny.

Meanwhile, Harry sat positioned in the air, waiting, just waiting to see the golden glint of the Snitch. Except, everything in his spot wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. Harry rolls his eyes, groaning loudly for Cho to hear as she came floating up beside him batting her eyelashes, "Hiya Harry. All that nonsense in the Great Hall about me going to feed you a love potion was all lies."

"Sure, Cho. Whatever you say." He hadn't taken his eyes off of the sky, occasionally only looking at Cho if the Snitch was right there or not. Cho was shaken a little by his dismissal and took this as a moment to try and persuade him away from Ginny, took his hand.

Harry didn't even realize this at all, too much attention looking for the Snitch, up until Cho made a daring moving. She kissed his hand. Harry snapped his head in her direction, gawking at her boldness of doing this at a Quidditch match.

Harry was too shocked by this to not pull his hand away, and Cho batted her eyelashes, yet again, attempting very hard to change his heart against the love of his life no more than 15 meters away.

As Cho was no more than an inch away from kissing Harry, chants cried out flying straight at them, " **CHANG CHANG GO AWAY. BOTHER HARRY NEVER AGAIN.** " Cho's eyes widened in terror, snapped her head in the direction of the chants and seeing Fred and George batting their clubs together booking it directly for her.

Her mouth fell, preparing for the inevitable pain to come with the beaters, beating her, ironic. Except, "Gin-Gin. Let us have a swing. You are no fun..."

Cho had had her eyes closed, therefore, she didn't notice a red blur appear in front of them. Soft growling, fast breathing was heard and Cho risked to open one eye and gasped in terror, nearly toppling off of the broom when seeing Ginny no more than 3 inches away.

"H… Hi… Hi… Gi… Ginny…" Cho squeaked, eyes wide in fear, lips quivering in fear as Ginny's teeth were bared, "You… Bitch. Trying to seduce my boyfriend when it has been said by Snape himself, if you happened to have cotton stuffed in your ears at that precise moment, Harry and I are bound together and can't be separated."

Gryffindor house was grinning from ear to ear, praying for a quick and easy bat bogey hex, kicking Cho out of the game.

However, hopes and dreams were dashed by a blow of the referee's whistle, "Weasley if you harm Chang in any way, you are out of the game and that includes your dreaded hex that most of your fellow peers cower before." Demanded the white-haired woman, hands on her hips staring up at the team disapprovingly.

Ginny smirked after looking away from the coach, "You may think your safe." Cho gasped like a little girl, butt on the end of the broom, Ginny darkened her expression, "But after the game. You'll only be safe in your petty little tower." Cho exhaled sharply, scared of the Weasley girl as she backed off of Harry to take the normal opposing Seeker position.

This time, Harry looked over, giving the good luck thumbs up that Ginny was ok with as it was the right thing to do, and Cho responded, though with a shaky thumb and twitchy smile…" Ginny smirked seeing that reaction before flying off after one of the Ravenclaw chasers, currently in possession of the quaffle, racing up behind him like a cheetah.

Ginny was closing in on Samuel Dover, a chaser for Ravenclaw, and he knew it too as he passed by a section of the Quidditch stands containing spectators of the opposite team shouting, " **GO, GO, GO, GINNY. GET THE QUAFFLE.** " Dover gulped, fearing what may become of him if the feared Ginny Weasley caught him.

Looking back, he nearly screamed, Ginny was hot on his tail. A smirk etched on her face and so Dover took a daring move. Samuel dove down towards the pitch and pulled up at the last second, but when looking down to breath a sigh in relief he noticed the quaffle was no longer in his possession.

Stopping in a hard motion in which it almost jolted him off, Samuel heard a whistle from 3 meters above him, Ginny smirked spinning the quaffle on the tip of her finger, "Looking for this thing?" And in a flash, the Weasley was gone, leaving Dover dumbstruck, " **10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR…** " Dover shivered having only been listening in slightly while eyeing the disapproving, deadly glare of the Ravenclaw Captain, Ryan Mulgore.

"We need to work on your nervousness, recruit." Shouted his teams captain from the Ravenclaw goal post, seething in anger, after having lost another defensive against Ginny.

As Harry saw that move, he cheered her on, until he heard someone yell out, " **YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE DATING MY SISTER, POTTER.** " And turned around to see Percy Weasley, glaring hard up at him giving the middle finger to him. Ginny rolled her eyes, continuing on with the game.

 **Saturday, September 30th, 1983 2:00 PM**

Meanwhile, in the United States of America's wizarding school of Ilvermorny, an underground laboratory of a mad witch scientist was currently conducting a revival experiment on a test subject who had fallen during the Hogwarts vs Cult of Gangus battle, Quinn Potter.

Aleesha Kelly smiled at seeing the new robotic arm was complete and then applied it to the unconscious, thought to be dead man, which jolted him awake, " **WAHHH…** " Aleesha jumped at the start but refrained from looking scared and smirked, "Ah, good your awake." What was new was that know Quinn had new metal parts placed almost all over his body.

Some new and equipped robotic legs, a combat knife installed, and a magical heat signature target locater. The upper left shoulder was now a metal plate with a huge curved spike mounted on the top while his head was mostly covered in a metal alloy shell covering 90% of the older man's face, leaving the right eye untouched.

His left hand was now a long clawed robotic razor, an animalistic look in appearance. Aleesha grinned, "Now, I can exact my revenge on the Ministry of Magic and kick out Melinda George. Soon i'll be in place and control the American wizarding world.

Quinn had no choice but to comply, his joints only being able to move if agreed to help out this mad woman.

"I wish I could have free control so I can go back to England and kill Harry Potter, woman." Said woman looked abashed at the child's name as many others looked over at them as they did not condone child violence, "Now, now, Quinn Potter. You will not talk about such an act in the USAMRC, United States of America Magical Rebellion Corps." Suddenly, Quinn shook with electricity, speaking in a robotic voice, "Of course, unit 5107 is under your complete command."

Aleesha and her husband, who had wandered over to watch this both grinned, ready for the trials of winning this rebellious civil war that barely any of the magical worlds have heard of.

Out of the new soldier's arm came a hidden blade in which Aleesha had placed herself, crested with gold lining and rubies to make it look menacing.

Aleesha smirked as she shut him off, reducing the once feared Cult of Gangus member to a mere tool in another countries fight to overthrow a government.

Back at Hogwarts, the game was reaching a stalemate as the teams kept on blocking the Quaffle from entering the goal posts, driving Madam Hooch insane as this game had been going on long enough.

Dumbledore looked to be wanting to end this match soon as many were groaning and moaning about wanting to return up to the castle for some snacks and rest.

Cho and Harry were still, still waiting, for the Snitch to show itself. Cho, resting, or should she say, balancing on her broom while Harry intently watched the skies intently.

Cho hummed a song known as 'A Quidditch Life for Me' a quite catchy tune created in 1889 by Tostenkolos Sparmos of Greece and Harry quite liked it and Cho grinned, "Ever heard of it?" Harry mumbled a no, "You should look up the lyrics at some time. It is quite catchy, as I have known it since I was 11 and I…" A gust of wind met her face and she looked up to see that Harry had dove down towards the middle of the field chasing a shimmer of gold.

Cho floated there idle for another 2 minutes until finally realizing that it was the Snitch that the opposing teams Seeker was gaining on and rushed after it.

Lee Jordan witnessed this take hold, " **AND THERE GOES THE SNITCH. HARRY POTTER AND CHO CHANG, TWO OPPOSING SEEKERS ARE NECK AND NECK, DESPITE THE LATTER BEING 50 METERS BEHIND THE GRYFFINDOR. LET US SEE WHO GRABS THE GOLDEN TRINKET.** " This excited many of the spectators and Ginny smirked inwardly knowing Ravenclaw was about to lose, as did Oliver Wood smugly grinning at Ravenclaws captain who glared back, " **CHO YOU BETTER GRAB IT**." Yelled the Ravenclaw captain.

Harry and Cho bumped into each other 5 seconds later, both ramming each other's sides attempting to knock the other off balance, " **SOD OFF POTTER.** "

"Not a chance crybaby." He smirked when Cho stopped dead in her tracks with a loud gasp, tears filling her eyes, "See what I mean?" Harry laughed back at her until Cho realized this was a trick to leave her behind and chased him.

 **Saturday, September 30th, 1983 2:30 PM**

Harry out raced Cho, by an inch, wrapping his open fingered glove around the golden-winged ball. No one was even watching that moment so Harry smirked at his catch, Cho punching the ground, " **DAMN IT.** " That yell caught the attention of Madam Hooch and just after Lee screamed.

" **ANOTHER POINT FOR GRYFFINDOR.** " Hooch blew into her whistle causing everyone to look down at her, a smile etched on her features before throwing her arm out in the direction of Gryffindor's Seeker, " **GRYFFINDOR WINS.** "

All eyes zoomed to Quidditch Coach and then to her where her arm was extending to, many's eyes bugged out, Cho was curled up in a ball crying on the ground shouting, "I'm… I'm a failure…" While Harry just stared at the silent stadium until a group of Hufflepuffs began to clap, " **WAY TO GO, GRYFFINDOR.** "

Ravenclaw and Slytherin began to boo, except the ones who were friends with the Gryffindors, and it took a mere 30 more seconds for the Gryffindors to get over their shock and start screaming happily into the air.

The team clambered down off their brooms, Ginny throwing herself into Harry's arms, kissing him hard in front of the entire stadium. Lee Jordan's voice filled the pitch, " **GRYFFINDOR PROCEEDS. RAVENCLAW REMAINS. JUST WHO WILL WIN THE NEXT MATCH, GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN? FIND OUT ON JANUARY 16TH...** "

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Nearly Headless Nick was just roaming the halls when coming to a corner, stopped and saw someone who wasn't supposed to be here. Tressa, aka Shanapar, caressing the jewel while etching something on the tapestry near the Slytherin Common Room.

"Hehe… The boy will not be able to resist this challenge. I shall put an end to the Potter bloodline." The spirit smirked before looking left and right before scurrying away back into hiding.

Nearly Headless Nick entered the long hallway followed by Filch, and Mrs. Norris moments later, the trio is a desperate rush and when they got to the wall, let out gasps of fear as on the wall were the words:

' _Harry Potter, meet your doom, for if you don't face me at the Shanapar Magical Courtroom. You, along with your friends, shall be taken over by my friends, spirits, no, not like the ones you met once before. Face me at 2:00 PM on October 2nd. Come alone…_ '

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 42**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **With the message for Harry know written on the wall, October 2nd is what should be known as Judgement Day to see if the Chosen One has what it takes to save his home away from home. But, will an unforeseen ally take his place? YOU WILL HAVE TO STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS...**

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 41**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people to find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay Tuned for Chapter 42: A SECRET UNTIL REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 43: A SECRET UNTIL REVEALED IN CHAPTER 42**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **You… You are the girl with the hair of red? Well then, it seems this is our battleground mighty warrior girl. Be warned though, warrior, you have not but a few days to beat me. Pray, I don't retreat like a coward..."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 42**


	42. Gangus the Motivational Speaker

**Hey, I am back. Did you... Miss me? Wait. No, come back, this story has yet to end. Don't walk away... Oh, good do I have your attention now? Yes, well good. Because the new chapter is here.**

 **After this, I plan on attempting to upload a Dragon Ball Z story**

* * *

 **Sorry for the long, long wait. I decided it best to take a break from writing for awhile as it is summer vacation. What is the rush? There is none.**

 **Anyway, let's get into the chapter.**

 **Ok, I don't know if you all noticed this from the last chapter, a small mistake.** **Saturday, September 30th, 1983 3:00 PM,** **as it was said as 1983, not 1993. Damn it. I'll go through and change it later if I can. Hopefully, you all like this chapter.**

 **The name of this chapter will not be revealed until the very end after To be Continued and the next chapter won't be as well. We are getting near to the end of this arc. Closer to when the real plot of this story begins.**

 **Both chapters will be releasing the same day, and I am talking about the one you are reading right this second, and chapter 43 counting in total 10,000 words but 5,000-word chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoy them thoroughly, and what are your expectations for the girl with the hair of red is? Maybe you are correct about who it could be and maybe she might appear to help Harry against this tyrannical spirit.**

 **There shall be no last time or next time summaries in this and the next chapter, except chapter 43 will have a next time summary.**

 **Let's get this to 11,000 views.**

 **Please, review, favorite, follow and do anything you can/want to support the story.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Marauders Map arc**

 **Chapter 42**

 **Saturday, September 30th, 1993 3:00 PM**

' _Harry Potter, meet your doom, for if you don't face me at the Shanapar Magical Courtroom. You, along with your friends, shall be taken over by my friends, spirits, no, not like the ones you met once before. Face me at 2:00 PM on October 2nd. Come alone…_ '

"I'll g… Go get P… Potter…" Filch stuttered out to the ghost staring awestruck at the grave message on the wall.

"This is almost like last year. Oh, dear." Groaned Nearly Headless Nick, "Though… At least there is no massive, petrifying, deadly snake roaming these corridors this time…"

25 minutes later, the whole Gryffindor team came into the corridor. Nearly Headless Nick had gone to do other simple business, but Filch pointed out the large message written on the wall and Ginny covered her eyes, memories from last year returning.

Harry rolled his eyes with a rather gruff bark of, "Damn Shanapar. Does that bastard think by doing this he can draw me out? Well it worked. Tomorrow I'm setting out to stop him." Said the glasses-wearing teenager, Ginny gasping lightly looking at her boyfriend in worry and shock.

 **Monday, October 2nd, 1993 10:00 AM**

Ginny was skipping breakfast today, worried about her boyfriend leaving to end the terror of Shanapar.

The redhead sat in the running shower in the bathroom of her dorm sobbing in the corner, lucky that the shower wasn't dirty beyond relief as she was sitting in there stark naked. Her hands trembling, eyes red from the tears. Her butt was getting sore for sitting on the hard, whitened stone floor of the shower for an hour.

Olivia, one of her dorm mates came in to check on her, "Ginny are you ok? You have been in here all morning." Ginny stared up at her, "I thought it has only been an hour." She said attempting to cover her privates.

Olivia shook her head with a deep sigh, "There is no need to hide your privates. I had the unfortunate moment to see them on accident a few days ago remember." She said shivering from the memory that scarred her.

Ginny chuckled seeing her friend regretting that moment to heart like her, "I'm just worried about Harry." Olivia nodded, "Could you maybe not worry about him in the shower? I and others need some daily cleaning, yes we do."

Ginny smiled at her friend, "I'll be out in a minute." Olivia nodded with a grunt before leaving the bathroom, soon after, Ginny turned off the faucet, sighing worriedly for her boyfriend journeying to defeat that monster.

When out in the hall soon after to head for breakfast, Neville joined her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, Ginny you okay?" Yes, she seemed fine but underneath, horrible and Neville could see right through her.

Ginny turned around to say something but instead broke down into tears, Neville quickly hugged her, "It'll be okay. Harry will be okay." Percy came out of the Common Room, saw Neville and Ginny hugging and smiled, "I always knew you'd come to your senses Ginerva. I hope you are happier with Mr. Longbottom."

As the upstart brother walked passed, Ginny called out to him, "Asshole. **I DIDN'T BREAK UP WITH HARRY. YOU… YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED A BROTHER TO ME. I HATE YOU…** " Students began to gather around the corridor after hearing those shouts and saw a red piping hot Ginny staring at her rule-following brother, who was white in shock, "N… Now Ginerva. Apologize now." A sizzling spell barely hit his ear and his the wall behind him.

His sister had brought out her wand with such speed no one saw. The 2nd year, if steam could come out of a person, would literally be coming out of her ears and corners of her sneer from her mouth, "Call. Me. Ginerva. **ONE. MORE. TIME. I DARE YOU, PERCY, AND DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK OF ME AND HARRY BREAKING UP. IF YOU DO, I'LL MAKE YOU SCARED SO MUCH YOU'LL REFUSE TO EVER STEP FOOT AT HOME, OR HERE AGAIN.** " Her teeth showing that this witch was deadly serious.

Percy unsheathed his wand as well, "Expelliarmus." He smirked watching as it traveled towards her own wand, extracted it, only for it to be caught again by Ginny, even angrier than before.

"What? How in the bloody…" Percy was soon blasted against the corner of a wall, paralyzing him for the most part, "How in the bloody… Hell did you catch it again?" He wheezed out, hard to catch his own breath.

Ginny growled out, "This wand doesn't leave its owners possession. Our ancestor saw to that Percy. Not like you would know. Your nothing like the boy I grew up with. You have become no better than a death eater." Percy gasped loudly being called something like that.

"Stupify." He called sending the spell straight at Ginny, who moved her body slightly to the right, her red hair moving in the slight breeze as the spell hit a pillar behind Neville, "Oh…" He jumped.

Ginny pointed her wand at Percy and said just any word that came to mind, " **IMMOBULUS.** " Percy was again shot back in a sitting position against a chair nearby, thankfully, not getting hurt but Ginny didn't at all care, "Get over it. Just because I was attacked by a stupid dementor." She raced over to Percy's face, "... **DOESN'T MEAN IT IS HARRY'S FAULT.** "

"Miss Weasley does there seem to be a problem?" Said a voice from behind her turning out to be Dumbledore looking confused at the situation playing out in front of him.

Ginny pocketed her wand before Dumbledore could try anything, "Nothing headmaster. Just… Nothing." Ground out the 2nd year in which kind of made Dumbledore shake.

As Ginny began to walk away, she stopped, turned towards her idiotic brother and said, "And for good measure." In a flash, her wand was back in her hand shooting a black spell with purple color mixed in.

Percy grew wide-eyed and screamed, " **NOOOOO… NOT THAT SPELL…** " As it impacted the 7th year's face, large bats began spewing out the boy's nose like water from a faucet, "Uh… There shall be no punishment for miss Weasley…" Said Dumbledore sidestepping into the corridor off to the right which leads back to his office.

Ginny giggled as she stepped down the stairs followed by Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Fred and George in by all who weren't phased by the display just shown unlike most of the Ravenclaw student body who had just been standing there while Cho Chang cowered in a corner, hoping among the gods that Ginny wouldn't ravage her beautiful nose with those little monsters.

Ginny was smirking all the way down to the Entrance Hall, scaring even a few of their fellow Slytherin friends to scurry about trying to find safety in a broom closet.

Ginny turned to the Great Hall, only to remember what lied outside and left out the massive oak doors, "Neville. Call Mad-Eye and tell him to bring as many reinforcements as he can muster as I think this threat requires an army." Barked Ginny as the girl began running across the stone bridge leaving Neville gaping at the front door.

"Aye… Uh… Ok?"

 **Monday, October 2nd, 1993 12:00 PM**

Taylor York was sitting in her office at the top of Azkaban while a fierce storm raged outside. Being the warden of Azkaban wasn't easy, paperwork, and responsibilities galore, but Taylor could handle this hard-working job. Being the warden paid her months salary quite well than it did when working as a mill owner in southern Wales.

Taylor was only 31 years old, already a high up in the ranks of job office at the Ministry kept Taylor sane for a good while. Kingsley soon entered the spacious office, admiring the golden linings, freshened sofas, chalices wrapped in diamonds on the mantle pieces and a fire in the fireplace behind the woman he came to require the services of.

When Kingsley stepped into the light of the lantern, the African-British minister cleared his throat announcing his arrival to the at task warden.

Startled, York jumped but then smiled after peering into the dark corner seeing the best minister, in her opinion, in the whole wizarding world history standing there.

Standing, York shook the man's hand, "What do you require minister Shacklebolt?"

Kingsley sighed, "I require to take a man from the Chill Dome. A man by the name of Ollivander Quachi, and I also need to tell a certain #1 most dangerous prisoner, Richard Gangus, detailing his whole execution to come soon."

Taylor, a smile on her face at hearing about Gangus being executed sooner rather than never, led the guest down to the Chill Dome, accompanied by many aurors.

Meanwhile, in the Chill Dome courtroom chamber of which Richard Gangus resides, the gangster was banging on the elevator door, hair longer now than usual with a newly made scar across his face leading from under his lip to the middle of his cheek after getting into a fight with an inmate who was tossed in 2 days ago.

This certain inmate was brutally murdered by Gangus after teasing the crime lord about how the man had lost everything during the raid on Hogwarts, spiders as allies, good luck with that now.

Gangus and the man punched each other up for about 10 minutes where the older man wrapped both arms of his arms around the younger man before snapping the newly arrivals neck in a second.

The occupants in the cell alongside the gangster, though confused as to why this random man was teasing just an infamous gangster but cheered for Gangus during the short but climactic brawl.

Lucius chuckled, "Cheers to the bad boy gangster in this here cell." Said the dirty, conviving Malfoy raising a glass of water that they were allowed to have down in this cell.

"Here here." Said everyone else in the cell.

As they all drank a sudden clanking of the elevator mechanisms were coming down from above.

Knott jumped up from the stone from which he had sat on, arms crossed. An expression showing curiosity about who was arriving.

Then a crazy woman in the rafters swung down to the hard rock floor, tongue sticking out like a dog, left eye half-closed, "A new mate? Gilly always loves new mates to play with." She slobbered on the ground, "Can I play with him or her, Richard?" Asked Gilly Manchello to the boss of the cell which was, of course, Gangus.

Everyone living down here despised Gilly to the point of no return where even the woman's husband Albert Manchello, locked up in a separate cell upstairs, requested that is deranged wife be moved down here.

Gangus growled at the dog-like woman, "Gilly. **DOWN.** What have I told you about grabbing and whining on me?" Gilly scurried into a dark corner, mirroring a dog in trouble, "Gilly sorry… Gilly only wants to play…" A single tear running down her face.

Many of the men in the cell shivered at how this woman acted as the door opened to reveal aurors, alongside Kingsley with a declaration order piece of parchment, "Ollivander QuaChi you are hereby sentenced to the Chamber of the Death Kiss." The Chamber of the Death Kiss having to be the only room in Azkaban having the use for a Dementor.

Quachi chuckled, "You'll never take precious alive coppers. Olli a good boy…" He said as he began to make a run for it toward the elevator, in which got the crazy man stunned. Gangus chuckled seeing that happen until a spell hit him square in the chest as Kingsley read off another declaration.

"Richard Gangus, leader of the now rooted out Cult of Gangus. You are hereby sentenced to the Chamber of the Giant hidden below the magical Prison of Perth in the country of Australia in 3 months time." Gangus moved a little attempting to break free of the cursed spell on his being.

The popular Minister of Magic continued, "There you will succumb to tortures used against large bountied targets, such as yourself, by the giant of Messoti, a female giant filled with a lust for blood. Upon the date of your convoy, detainment from the outside world will suit you best." The aurors, along with the African-British minister soon departed with the prisoner in question leaving a very furious, and vengeful Richard Gangus on the ground.

"They want me to die that bad huh? Fine… I'll end their lives when I am out. **REST ASSURED MINSTER OF MAGIC. I WILL END YOUR LIFE…** "

"Ending lives Gangy? Why a man such of your talents wouldn't do something like that? Would you?" Asked Gilly, still hiding in the corner, eyeing the cell boss with fear.

Gangus stood up, turned to his cellmates, threw his arms up shouting, " **MY FELLOW INMATES. DO YOU WANT TO BE TRAPPED HERE FOREVER? DIE IN THIS COLD WHILE HARRY POTTER, AND THIS BLASTED MINISTRY RUN AMUCK?** " Several inmates were obviously triggered by hearing the enemy of Dark Lord.

" **HARRY POTTER MUST DIE…** " Lucius being the loudest.

Gangus sneered, " **THEN WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT IT LADS? I WANT POTTER AND KINGSLEY DEAD. YOU WANT ONLY POTTER DEAD** , well you Death Eaters do anyway."

" **RAHHHH END TO HARRY POTTER. POTTER MATTERS NOT. GIVE US HIS SKULL. GIVE US HIS SKULL. GIVE US HIS SKULL...** " Gangus picked up a skull that laid under his boot, carved a lightning bolt scar into it and showed it to the audience.

" **IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT LADIES AND GENTS?** " Satisfied when the majority went wild, while most saluted the sight tearfully, "It's so beautiful." Cried, Knott.

" **THERE IS ONLY ONE PLACE WHERE WE CAN GET THIS SKULL. WHERE IS THAT?** " Spit flying from the man's mouth into the crowd.

" **HOGWARTS. HOGWARTS. HOGWARTS. HOGWARTS.** "

Gangus crossed his arms, smirking in victory waiting for everyone to calm, "Together my friends. Harry Potter will fall. I guarantee you, my fellow members of the Cult of Gangus are devising a plan to rid of our prison with the help of my 2nd in Command, Victoria Stroade."

" **YEAH. WE WANT POTTER'S SKULL TO BE CRUSHED IN OUR GRASP.** "

Just after saying this the clanks of the elevator began to slide back down to their location, rousing them for their meeting. Gilly crawled the towards the latched locked doors, "New mate? **PLEASE…** "

As the doors opened, a dark-haired woman was pushed to the ground and she looked up and almost crapped herself seeing Gangus in front of her, "Uh… Hi babe…"

Everyone in the room gasped knowing who this was.

Gangus was at a loss for words, "V... Vic... Victoria… But how…?"

 **Monday, October 2nd, 1993 1:00 PM**

Out in front of the Shanapar Magical Courtroom, Shanapar unpocketed his grand prize, smirking maliciously, gazing upon in affection like a lover.

The door to the long-forgotten palace laid only 7 meters away, a small hatch opening for where the crystal will lie for the few days it needs to. Shanapar, as he grew nearer to the seal, experienced pulse after pulse from the shock of the crystal trying to combine with the door that it was almost painful to have the object within anyone's grasp.

After a few more steady, intense steps, ones that the evil spirit noted felt like an eternity, Kamilha I'ta's jewel was locked into place, ready to begin the release of all the damned poltergeists into the world to lay waste.

"My ancestors, heed my arrival is true. Break free of your shackles, unite under my rule once more. Push against this barrier, barrier of the living. After many, many long years, the untimely disconnect you have with this unruly planet will wait… **NO LONGER.** "

Sounds of the crystal began booming out across the valley, sparks electricity surging through the air into misty clouds forming above the underground palace.

Shanapar wiped a gloved hand across the cold door, eyes closed and head facing down at the ground, "Soon… Soon you will all be free and this world shall be rid of these heartless mortals." He smiled evilly.

"Heartless are we?" Said a voice from behind Shanapar causing the spirit to ball his fist and turn around to face none other than Harry Potter.

"Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived." Shanapar pointed the stolen wand of Tressa at the young teenager, "Have you come to join me, a spirit willing to take this world from the living who possess it?" Harry unpocketed his own wand from his robes, "Piss off. Why would I willingly give up my life?"

"Uh… No reason…" Shanapar sweated nervously having known his future after looking into a crystal ball during his reign showing Harry willingly giving himself up to Voldemort 4 years from now.

Eyes slits, Harry slowly worded out, "Righhht… Ok." Meanwhile, nearby, a rat was watching with great interest. Scabbers, or also known as Peter Pettigrew, nibbling on another dead animal as his feist while this spectacle played out with great interest.

' _While the dark lord may still live, maybe he will rejoice to the fact that Potter has died to this spirit, at least I hope._ '

A sudden wind almost blew Peter away but was very successful in knocking both Harry and Shanapar off their feet. The possessed student fell into a ditch while Harry went smack up against a tree, paralyzing the young teen for a moment.

Peter, overcome with an instinct to help, muttered in thought, ' _Get up Potter… Get up. Please, do it for your father…_ ' And as if the voice made it through to Harry, Peter watched as the wounded boy stood up staggering to his feet a little.

Suddenly, a speel shot past Harry hitting the possessed girl straight in the chest. Harry turned around, wand pointed at the newcomer, however, nearly dropped his wand after witnessing who was standing there.

"Shanapar… Give me back my friend Tressa." It was Ginny, and she now has a score to settle with Shanapar, once and for all.

 **Monday, October 2nd, 1993 1:30 PM**

' _Ooo boy. This fight is ramping up to its climax. I can tell…_ ' Peter Pettigrew excitedly thought while doing a little jig in his mouse form.

"Get away from my boyfriend," Ginny growled while her fist was still extended from where it had slammed into the face of the stolen body of Tressa, breathing heavily from how angry the redhead was at this moment, at Harry more than Shanapar.

"G… Ginny?" Said a surprised Harry at seeing her standing before the two of them. Not only was she there, but decked out in sliver armor created by her great grandfather Pascal Weasley, an honest to god deadly smirk sitting on her face as her hand held the golden armored wand while her red hair flowed in the light breeze.

Glaring at the boy on the ground Ginny pointed at him menacingly, "Oh, you think you are done? No, Harry. After this we need to talk about you going off on adventures, scaring me half to death when I find out."

Shanapar shook in disgust at the love mixing in the air, "Eww… Gross… I hate young love…" This just pissed off the already angry redhead young girl even more.

At only 12 years old, Ginny was about to battle a vicious villain, one powerful enough that Voldemort would most possibly tremble before due to the power of the quite baffling jewel from the Magical Courtroom of the Magical Kings.

Ginny showing up so unexpectedly had Shanapar shaking visibly, but the voice of the spirit didn't hint at it that much, "You… You are the girl with the hair of red?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, lips parted slightly in confusion at referred to by that title.

Seeing how she looked confused, Shanapar nodded knowing that this was said to be her, "Well then, it seems this is our battleground mighty warrior girl. Be warned though, warrior, you have not but a few days to beat me. Pray, I don't retreat like a cowar…" He didn't even get a chance to speak that final word fully as a powerful spell hit him straight in the chest careening him into a rock wall just behind him.

"Why don't you shut up and give me my friend back." Not even phased by anything her adversary had just said.

The jewel let off a shockwave, a powerful shockwave, one that Ginny noticed made her feel weightless, gravity-defying weightlessness. It was true for one thing as Ginny looked down but only she herself and the menacing spirit in her friend's body was floating in midair.

Shanapar snickered, "A gravity-defying duel?" Then morphing into an awfully sinister grin, Shanapar unsheathed his wand, " **MY KIND OF DUEL.** " He screamed when flying towards his opponent, who was attempting to catch her balance in the air. Shanapar flew up to her, prior knowledge of being a spirit being his advantage and walloped Ginny through the air by the cheek.

However, with a furious will, Ginny stopped her momentum and unleashed a powerful new spell that she just thought up on her way to the spot she is in now, " **CONTAINMO.** " The reddish tinted spell missed by an inch, careening into the wasteland nearby.

Ginny landed on the ground and began running for her opponent once again, jumped into the air but not right before she shot a spell that cut Shanapar's cheek.

The body of Tressa winced in pain that Shanapar didn't make happen and it was odd, but reacting to Ginny jumping at him was his own will, " **GET AWAY FROM ME.** " A powerful electrified shockwave exploded out of the crystal involuntarily, Ginny being swept up to the hill overlooking the place.

She landed on her stomach hard, "Eck…" Ginny got the breath knocked out of her and was struggling to stand. Shanapar chuckled when seeing Harry attempt to get up right next to him. The mad man eyed Ginny, grinned and then lifted his dirty shoe and kicked Harry in the face knocking him out cold.

" **HARRYYYYY…** " Ginny screeched like a magical beast as a fierce wind was summoned out of nowhere, sparks of red leaking off of the golden armored wand.

" **HOW DARE YOU HURT MY HARRY…** " Suddenly a hand was felt on her shoulder, a firm grip.

Looking up to see who it was, Ginny gasped.

"Need some help, Weasley?" It was Mad-Eye Moody to the rescue, grinning down at the girl. Behind the auror were 2 others and a multitude of the Hogwarts ghosts, and past Hogwarts students.

"Give the word, ma'am." Mad-eye mock saluted.

Ginny pointed out her golden armored wand, " **DEFENDERS OF HOGWARTS, THE MAGICAL WORLD. GIVE HIM EVERYTHING YOU GOT.** " Echoes of war cries were heard behind the hilltop heroes.

Mad-Eye levitated Harry up for his two auror compatriots to protect while the boy remained in an unconscious state.

Alice and Mason grinned with a nod towards their boss and stood their ground.

Shanapar was pretty shaken when watching 50 new contenders run and float over the hill.

Although, the deceitful ghost grinned, " **COME TO ME MORUGO.** " An evil grin washed over his face as a spherical chamber opened up behind him and out came a beast of nightmares, Morugo, told to be a myth.

This beast has 10 eyes, sharp fangs, stood at 100 feet tall, wielding massive swords with its 4 arms. Morguo's bulging muscles could kill a person if staring at it could kill you. It's white, soulless eyes added to its terrifying visage.

Shanapar extended his arm, "Defend the crystal of Kamilha I'Ta my great wizard killer, Morugo, last of the fearsome, magnificent Quadtitans. Have a nice feast on those insects. Make sure to leave the redhead girl for me." Said Shanapar disappearing into the shadows of the monster.

Morugo shook his head, eyes twitching before throwing his arms back letting loose a powerful roar, " **RAAAHAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAGAAAAAAAARRRRRAAAHHHHH…** "

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 43**_

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 42: Girl of the Prophecy. Ginny vs Shanapar: Part 1**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people to find this story.**

 **There we go I finally was able to get off my ass and write the rest of this chapter. Sorry for the long wait for the continuation. Like I said, summer vacation is happening, which doesn't last forever so I want to make my most of it before going to back to my final year at school ever, despite it being a job program at my old high school.**

 **Maybe next summer, unless I still don't have a stinking job, I'll write all summer for fun.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, including this ultimate mysterious, strong beast. Learn more about it in the next chapter.**

 **NEXT: Stay Tuned for Chapter 43: A SECRET UNTIL REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 44: American Ministry Overrun**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Good question Weasley. Shanapar has quite the monster. This monster is what they call a Quadtitan. Studied them myself in my youth. Said to be conquered and driven to extinction by Merlin himself. SO WHY IS A QUADTITAN STILL ALIVE TODAY?"**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 43**


	43. Fall of the Quadtitan Morugo

**Wow, this took forever, probably because of me being lazy.**

* * *

 **Just like last time the name of this chapter will not be revealed until the very end after the 'To be Continued.' We are getting near to the end of this arc. Closer to when the real plot of this story begins.**

 **Ok now looking at this sentence from the last chapter, "Both chapters will be releasing the same day, and I am talking about the one you are reading right this second, and chapter 43 counting in total 10,000 words but 5,000-word chapters." Was a total lie apparently. This entire sentence was completely forgotten by me haha.**

 **Same deal as was in Chapter 42 with there shall be no last time summary in this, except for the next time summary at the end of this chapter.**

 **At the end of this chapter it will set up future events, not Umbridge's plans, but a far different scenario involving the crazy detainee in Richard Gangus' Azkaban cell named Gilly who speaks like a person who forgot vocabulary lessons. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Let's get this to 13,000 views.**

 **Please, review, favorite, follow and do anything you can/want to support the story.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Marauders Map arc**

 **Chapter 43**

 **Monday, October 2nd, 1993 1:30 PM**

"Need some help, Weasley?" It was Mad-Eye Moody to the rescue, grinning down at the girl. Behind the auror were 2 others and a multitude of the Hogwarts ghosts, and past Hogwarts students as well as other aurors.

"Give the word, ma'am." Mad-eye mock saluted. Ginny playfully glared up at her untimely ally.

Ginny pointed out her golden armored wand, " **DEFENDERS OF HOGWARTS, THE MAGICAL WORLD. GIVE HIM EVERYTHING YOU GOT.** " Echoes of war cries were heard behind the hill top heroes.

Mad-Eye levitated Harry up for his two auror compatriots to protect while the boy remained in an unconscious state.

Alice and Mason grinned with a nod towards their boss and stood their ground.

Shanapar was pretty shaken when watching 50 new contenders run and float over the hill.

Although, the deceitful ghost grinned, " **COME TO ME MORUGO.** " An evil grin washed over his face as a spherical chamber opened up behind him and out came a beast of nightmares, Morugo, told to be a myth.

This beast has 10 eyes, sharp fangs, stood at 100 feet tall, welding massive swords with its 4 arms. Morguo's bulging muscles could kill a person if staring at it could kill you. It's white, soulless eyes added to its terrifying visage.

Shanapar extended his arm, "Defend the crystal of Kamilha I'Ta my great wizard killer, Morugo, last of the fearsome, magnificent Quadtitans. Have a nice feast on those insects. Make sure to leave the red head girl for me." Said Shanapar disappearing into the shadows of the monster.

Morugo shook his head, eyes twitching before throwing his arms back letting loose a powerful roar, " **RAAAHAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAGAAAAAAAARRRRRAAAHHHHH…** "

Ginny watched as suddenly fell to the ground in agonizing pain and the sound of a fresh, good-hearted voice reached her ears, " **GET OUT OF MY BODY…** " Yelled the real Tressa fighting for control.

Fighting back the fear of this new massive beast, Ginny ran for it towards Shanapar to strike him down and to suck him out of Tressa's body using the extraction spell but was blown back by the force of Morugo's stomp on the ground.

When Ginny landed a good 40 meters away right next to Mad-Eye while landing on her butt, Ginny grimaced.

Looking up squinting towards that beast, Ginny expressed her thoughts, "Just… W-what is that th-thing?" Not having heard what Shanapar had called it earlier.

Mad-eye uncorked a bottle of water before handing it down to her. She took it gratefully, "Good question Weasley. Shanapar has quite the monster. This monster is what they call a Quadtitan. Studied them myself in my youth." He watched as an auror was crushed under the massive monsters foot with a sickening crunch.

" **RAAAAAOOOR…** "

Mad-eye was shaken visibility, "Ancient texts in the ministry said that this monster was conquered and driven to extinction by Merlin himself. **SO WHY IS A QUADTITAN STILL ALIVE TODAY?** " He shouted at the top of his lungs readying himself for the battle.

Ginny shrugged but watched as Shanapar used a spell that cast the Hogwarts ghosts into thin air sending them back to Hogwarts with no memory of the battle taking place. This didn't really cause the aurors to grind their gears. What were the ghosts gonna help with anyway?

One by one a couple of aurors began charging at the beast along with Mad-Eye. Ginny stared after them in shock as one auror was crushed by the beasts massive foot and another cut in two. This kind of display was too gruesome for Ginny to witness, watching men and women die before her in such a way would cause fits with her mother.

Shanapar grinned as he watched Ginny on top of the slope battling with herself, smirking at the conflicted expression on the freckled face of hers, ' _I guess this means I win if my target isn't going to fight._ ' Smirking while thinking of that thought until the Quadtitan screamed in pain and was because Mad-Eye sent a cutting cruse to its shoulder, blood not even drawn from where the powerful spell had hit.

The blond haired wizard stood in shock, eye wide open while his fake eye scanned the beast, "I… S-See." Grinning a little before turning to the reason that they were all here, " **WEASLEY. I NEED YOUR HELP.** " Shouted the veteran auror over the monstrous war cries of Morugo, nearly crushing Sally Georgetown, an Irish auror from Belfast of 34 years old. Sally, thrust her wand arm forward sending a very powerful hex that intended to hit its hand but stuck the monsters eye.

It roared in pain and that is when both Mad-Eye and Sally made eye contact with each other, both now knew its weakness, "The eyes." They said together grinning, firing spell after spell up at the beasts eye sockets, two connecting to the second and far right last eye. The beast screamed in pain before a massive hex struck it in the stomach making Morugo keel over.

Both aurors looked at each other, questioning each other as if they had done that before both looked towards the hillside and saw Ginny running towards them with 4 more aurors. The fire in her eyes was back from when she first came to fight just Shanapar.

Morugo shook his head before glaring down at the two who had hit his eye, " **ROAAAAARRRR…** " Mad-Eye made an attempt to jump out of the wand of the unwelcoming sword but was caught in the debris of the ground just before falling into a trench. Sally fired a couple of spells only for a stomping of Morugo's own measure shook the valley causing Sally to fall on her butt after losing balance.

Wincing from nearly spraining both of her ankles, Sally stood up as Ginny and the others mad it over to where she was standing only for them to be knocked to the ground once again by Morguo's ear shattering screech as Mad-Eye attempted to send cutting curses up at its eyes, failing with each time.

As the band of resistance fighters were standing up two red-headed blurs on brooms shot past the group.

" **HEY FRED.** "

" **WHAT IS IT GEORGE?** "

" **LET'S SHOW THIS UGLY BEAST WHAT BEAUTY LOOKS LIKE,** " Fred said uncorking their latest product.

" **AH, OH, BROTHER OF MINE. WHAT A FINE CHOICE. THE WEASLEY STINGER FIREWORK. WILL CAUSE YOUR BUM TO STING FOR AGES I RECKON.** " George said after witnessing what the twin redhead was planning.

Fred and George both pulled out FireWhiskey, " **BOTTOMS UP.** " Said the twins putting their bottles together, draining the bottles in an instant.

The WSF product the Weasley twins had been working on as a prank was now being used a gate way to protecting the wizarding world, something this gang didn't see a problem with, neither did the twins.

Shanapar growled while pointing his wand at the twin's brooms, " **MY BEAST MORUGO. MASSACRE THOSE ANNOYING TEENAGERS FLYING HIGH.** " Furious at seeing them even hear in the first place.

Fred laughed, "Hey George, hear what the host said?"

"That I did Fred." George nodded with a grin. Fred unpocketed some Instant Darkness Powder, "Why don't we send some darkness into that pour souls life?" George grinned, "Fine by me. Don't come crying to me when Angelina gets on chewing you out for using her product again." Teased the other twin.

Fred looked scared for a moment but then realized Angelina wasn't scary to him anymore, "Nice try brother of mine." Both twins flew down towards their ickle-ickle Gin-Gin and threw the Darkness Power at her, " **USE IT ON SHANAPAR.** " Both choursed when passing by. Ginny caught it as her prankster brothers fired off the WSF before booking it back to Hogwarts.

Shanapar was about to fire a spell to pursue the rascals, however, his vision got dark after a cloudy explosion popped off in his face while the WSF collided with Morugo's backside causing him to jump in pain landing on his mighty rear.

Ginny giggled seeing this happen as did Sally and a few of the male aurors next to them.

Morugo heard their petish giggles and bared the sharpest teeth in his maw, " **GRRRRRR RRROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR RRRRAAAAAA…** " However, resulting to this roar, it sounded different and so in the Rocky Mountains in America a 30 foot tall magical beast, a Wollo Sabertooth Tiger emerged from its 200 years long slumber as it could live up to 3,000 years old it was only 456 years old and it looked hungry and set out for the larget city or man-made settlement in America, which happened to be American's magical shopping and banking center no more than 6 miles after the Rocky Mountains, 'Alley of Sayre' named after the Ilvermorny founder.

This beast was never caught by Newt Scamander during his escapades in New York 60+ years ago. Why? Because this beast remained in hibernation during the time with those events happening. Now, it had awoken due to being disturbed by its enemies war cry from across the sea.

Morugo didn't even know that he had even awoken a terrifying American magical beast due to not knowing the nature of it while past Quadtitans had fallen before its species all across the planet.

Morugo was the last of Quadtitans after combined forces of magical Britain, France and Norway took them down in the Battle of York in the 17th century. The battle began March 3rd, 1654 to December 15th, 1655. Countless wizards lost their lives in the fighting and thought that they had destroyed the last but Morugo was clever and had gone into hiding.

It was then Mad-Eye remembered that in the ancient texts that nearly all of the wizarding population of Norway was wiped out and now only a handful remain in a secret valley in Norway, Veiviser village. They have no school due to the low population due to the Quadtitans reign in result they never recovered.

Making back to the group, Mad-Eye slouched down the moment Ginny came up with a great plan, "Hey, I have an idea on how to take out its eyes." Said the youngest generation Weasley looking everyone in the eye, "I have an idea. Mad-eye you take a few others and aim at the eyes we aren't going for, we as in Sally and I."

The ones addressed smiled with a nod. Focusing on the graduated students, her brown eyes located piles of standable debris and ordered the 6 of them to lasso its arms and legs on command.

The 6 told to do so nodded and winked at Ginny, who smiled back at them having known one of the 6 from Bill.

Mad-Eye nodded at Ginny and patted her on the back, "A great plan Weasley. When will you be ready to…"

Ginny silenced him with a finger, "Right know would suffice." They all cheered while going to their positions. After explaining a part of her and Sally's plan to the older purple haired woman, Sally expressed her concern, "Uh… How are we gonna scale that thing?"

Grinning she said, "Why the sticking charm, of course." Sally grinned back and nodded her head as she began to work on both sets of their shoes, meanwhile, Morugo was being kept busy by the not in on the plan aurors.

Minutes later the older woman was finished applying the charm.

Ginny and Sally smiled at one another, the sticking charm applied to both their shoes they jumped onto Morugo, a roar of protest being sent back.

"Ready redhead?" Sally said towards her companion scaling the other arm.

Hearing that, Ginny, although being displeased at having to scale such an ugly monster, grinned back at the auror in return. In a fury, both girls sprinted up the arms of the monster Morugo while simultaneously dodging the massive swords being swung at them. Ginny angled her wand arm horizontally, aiming towards the third right eye, Sally doing the same but on the left.

Mad-Eye on the ground aimed at the middle eye while the other aurors aimed at the remaining eyes no one was going for.

A couple of Hogwarts graduated students of a few years stood on some rubble ready to spell lassos onto its arms and legs once blinded.

Ginny and Sally reached their destination, jumped up firing cutting hexes into the targeted eyes. On impact blood oozed from the cuts, a scream coming from the beast. One scream that could be heard for miles.

Mad-Eye grinned as the monster, as previously predicated, crouched down enough for the plan to be enacted, " **READY. AIM. FIRE.** "

An auror just behind Mad-Eye grinned, "Wish me luck with this." As many yellow and red hexes were cast at Shanapar's ultimate weapon. Shanapar, however, bloody livid he was. His ultimate plan was being enacted only for it to fail just after a good couple minutes.

"Damn you, Ginny Weasley. Damn you to hell. I'll kill you…" Seethed the possessive ghost in anger smashing both hands on the hard ground.

" **RRRRROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGAAAAAA…** " Morugo could no longer see and without seeing anyone how could he attack?

"Lassos… **NOW.** " White lasso spells were conjured just to be long enough to wrap around the beefy legs and arms of Morugo, who screamed at the still painful sight loss. Ginny and Sally slid to the ground both immensely proud with what they had done.

As the beast plummeted to the ground with an Earth rocking quake, Mad-Eye, along with a few others, cast out multiple cutting curses at the neck, severing its head from the body just after 5 hexes.

The pain that Morugo had been experiencing was over, but not before Ginny fired another cutting curse after hearing its body begin to move. The curse dug into its skull and into the brain severing its headless body's function to move.

Shanapar's last resort, his final stand was dead and now it was up to him.

Eying Ginny Weasley like prey it was time for their duel…

Everyone rejoiced, even conjured up some Butterbeer. Ginny hugged Sally, thanking the woman for the help, who returned it with a harder hug rivaling Ginny's mom Molly.

Mad-eye smirked patting Ginny on the back, "Fantastic job kiddo."

She couldn't help it as a blush stained her face from the praise.

 **Monday, October 2nd, 1993 2:00 PM**

Amongst the body of the Quadtitan, Ginny stood with her hands on her hips, basking in the sunlight like a true hero, one she had imagined of Harry when a little girl now knowing those stories weren't speaking about her love truly.

The crystal of Kamilha I'Ta shined through the dust, begging Ginny to come and fetch it. Ginny, however, heard a burst of laughter come through the dense dust and sitting upon the Quadtitan's severed head was Shanapar pointing at her repeatedly, "I gotta hand it to you girly. A quadtitan isn't easy to conquer, much less to kill. I am impressed with your combat prowess. Although, I am bloody livid." He scowled as he stood up.

"How about me and you go inside the fortress, grab a bite to eat and join me in my world conquering adventure huh?" He asked foolishly thinking he could turn her from the side of good.

Ginny raised her wand with a smile, " **ARMORED BLAST.** " Magic burst from the armor of her wand and straight out the tip in what sounded like a nuclear explosion and rocketed towards Shanapar, who was knocked off his feet. Down below the eyes of the monster Shanapar unhappily laid, "Youch. That will leave a mark…" He said rubbing his lower back at the source of the immense pain.

Ginny slid down the monsters headless neck right over to her target aiming the legendary Golden Armored Wand at him in which Shanapar was killed once before with during the last day of his reign many years ago, despite it being updated as well as customized in the year 980.

However, William George Weasley was alive during that time in the year 920 having been born in the year 879 and lived until 985 living a long life as did his father Samson.

" _William George Weasley I presume?" Asked a rather crazy looking english wizard king._

 _William only nodded and saying Shanapar's real name other than his fake first name, "Francis Shanapar. Step off your thrown so we can have a little chat." Spoke the Weasley from Norway having enough of the stories told from travelers and decided to come down himself._

 _Shanapar smirked, "As you wish my great adversary. However, which wand do you possess? The Armored Wand? It shall do nothing for you." A smirk gracing his lips seeing William lower down his arm only just slightly._

 _Suddenly, Shanapar was knocked against the wall, the breath knocked out of his body. The battle between William and Shanapar began lasting about 2 hours before William came out victorious._

"So… You do, in fact, possess that once old want now bearing it's customization accessories on it? I must say, girl, you surprise me…" Said Shanapar pushing himself up with his knee, "I have something to confess… My real name is Francis Shanapar. Not Electis. I made that up to sound eviler…" He said looking downward at the ground.

Ginny smirked, "Thought so. I hated your fake name. I find it amusing to." Shanapar stood up and held a hand out towards her, Ginny's eyes went glassy, "You will be my servant." He said in an attempt to brainwash her.

"I… I will… No… **NOOOOOO…** " Her eyes returned to a dark brown and a powerful accidental magical shockwave roared out across the hills and this very canyon they were standing in.

Shanapar stumbled backward as an invisible red aura seemed to be consuming Ginny in anger, "No more possessing others you freak. **I AM GINNY WEASLEY. THE GREAT DESCENDANT OF THE MAN WHO RISKED HIS LIFE TO END YOUR TYRANNY.** " Ginny launched herself in the air by muttering the spell, "Levio." And it sent some magical anti gravity spells under her shoes allowing her to levitate 17 meters off the ground.

Her adversary followed suit but was a lot better at controlling his movements in the sky due to years of experience in his youth and punched Ginny in the shoulder, regrettably missing her beautiful face he wanted to punch so much. Ginny fired a spell in which impacted Shanapar and made him laugh, "That tickled you, weakling." Ginny just sighed.

Mad-eye from the ground started to laugh hearing the word weakling being directed at his partner, " **HO HO HO.** That is a good one Shanapar. Now, you are dead most likely." He cupped his hands over his mouth shouting up at the two of them from the ground.

Shanapar looked from Mad-eye back up to Ginny, "Hey, red, do you know what he is…" He stopped when staring at the insane frown Ginny was masking on her face, "...Talking about…? Am I dead?" Ginny grinned, both of her brown eyes blocked by her fringe. Her nod was the only indiction to his answer.

Aiming his wand he yelled, " **SECTUMSEMPRA.** " Hoping to end it all right then and there, watch Ginny fall from the sky to bleed out on the ground. However, fate didn't see it that way because as the spell neared Ginny, she muttered coldly, "You called me a weakling. **A. BLOODY. WEAKLING. NO ONE WILL EVER CALL ME THAT.** " As if someone else had taught her the spell but in reality, it was by her own doing, Ginny shot out a massive blinding spell in which connected with Shanapars in the middle of the air, shards of magic beams breaking apart like embers from a fire.

Shanapar grinned feeling the skirmish to in his control but in reality, the scales were tipped to Ginny's favor as she used her rage at being called a weakling to push the spell harder, harder and harder until it was 3 meters away from Shanapar, "You. Shall. Never… **BEAT ME…** " Said the ghost unleashing a very loud shockwave forcing Ginny to cover her ears, of course, leaving the feisty girl open for his beat down attack.

However, " **AVADA KEDAVRA…** " Shanapar sneered throwing out the best, fearful, and deadliest curse around towards Ginny, hands covering both of her ears from the loud noise earlier, failed to notice through her closed eyelids the green jet streaming towards her.

But, as if it were a twist of fate, it impacted her body and it did nothing but bounce towards the ground leaving a black mark. Ginny opened her eyes to see herself surrounded in a golden glow with a green mist that was pointing at her heart but was dropping down toward the ground.

"What in the world?" Said Ginny, unable to come up with a thought as to why she was surrounded by a golden shield and as to why there was a line of green mist just inches in from of her.

Shanpar was, for better words, absolutely, tear jerking, teeth gritting, muscle tensing enraged at the sight of the girl still living and breathing.

Again, another disorienting shockwave from the crystal echoed out across the area, whispers accompanying it as well.

Shanapar smirked with a small chuckle, "Plans are moving forward Ginny. Before I though that door would be cracked out in a few days, yet you know, according to the whispers flowing through my ears, have at least 2 hours to defeat me and get the crystal out of its activation spot or else the world ends." He shrugged happily.

Ginny rocketed towards him, and as if in slow motion he watched as Ginny slammed her fists down right on top of the head of one of this girls best friends and soared through the mist into the ground, managing to slow his pace before then though.

Grunting at the sight of him landing safely, Ginny shot out a spell in which in different directions. Left, right, vertical angles, horizontal and perpendicular angles. Each spell sped around the sky, confusing Shanapar, to a point where he couldn't take it anymore and screamed, " **I WILL NOT GO DOWN LIKE THIS. YOU FILTHY WRETCHED GIRL. COME AND GET ME.** " Showing himself to be wide open for an attack.

Ginny fired as many spells as possible towards the man who has made her life a living nightmare trying to figure out ways to save Tressa only for most to backfire. Shanapar left out of the way using the knowledge of Tressa's background as a gymnast to his ulterior advantage.

Knowing this fact, Ginny predicted the movements of the stolen girl's body. Aiming towards a small section of rocks is where the spell was unleashed and what would you know? Shanapar rolled up there right at the last second only to be smashed to the ground by these multiple stunning and painful spells leaving a couple of black, smokeless scorch marks on the front of his host's robes.

Shanapar waved his hand while the motive of wandless magic was taking effect, respecting the stubborn and protective nature that his opponent, Ginny Weasley, had to offer up her sleeve.

A smirk came upon the host girls face, "While I would love to chat Ginny. I have other plans to get to." Before this, however, the mad man curled his hand into a fist before shoving it at the ground. A great effort when into doing that as a massive meteor that was 75 lightyears away from Earth and about the size of the Gryffindor Common Room was racing towards the redheaded lass.

Having only seconds to react to the oncoming threat Ginny jumped into cover under the dead beats head using it for her cover, disgusted to be doing it though hiding under a severed appendage.

Ginny ducked down, hands behind her head protecting it from anything hitting it. Ginny didn't even scream she was so brave.

Shanapar aimed his wand at her through the dust of the falling meteors, " **AVADA…** " He cut off there as an unknown force was pulling down his arm, or at least trying to.

"Get… Out… Of… My B-Body… You are disgusting… Evil… W-Wraith." Said the girl trapped within her own body.

Shanapar regained control but only for a split second, "You can't… Gain control back. I… Own… You, Tressa." He said with teeth bared from the strain from holding this position.

When Tressa regained the control of her own body, she lightly smirked, "You are facing… Ginny fucking Weasley, the girlfriend of Harry Potter, daughter and sister to the most protective and loving family… In the w-wizarding world. Do you think you… C-can stop that?" The meteors stopped coming down onto the planet where the battle was centered around and Ginny looked up in time to see Tressa fighting over control of a body, a body in which belonged to Tressa.

Shanapar finally retook control only to be punched in the face by none other than Ginny, teeth grit in such a way it looked as if they may break.

The evil wraith unleashed a powerful spell, " **COLOMODOR.** " Ginny gasped in shock and fright as several venomous snakes appeared from the tip of wand all looking hungrily at her.

One snake looked like it was smirking as it came closer, baring its poisonous fangs only for Ginny's foot to the collide with its head smooshing it to the ground. Ginny then sidestepped one lunging at her, instead of grabbing it by the throat just before yanking out the vipers two fangs.

It hissed in pain for dying in her grasp. Ginny grinned widely. She could use this to her advantage. She then started spinning it like a nunchuck. Grinning at the snakes perplexed expressions, their target crouched down some using a hand gesture indicating to come and get her.

One hissed in anger right before charging at her, lunging into the air only to bite down on the dead snake instead of the girl's soft cheek. It looked at her with wide red eyes, "Hello. Is it me you are looking for? Why do I ask? Because I can see it in your eyes." The girl then swung with her throwing arm chucking the snake into the sky where it soared off into the distance hissing like a scream.

Remaining where they were the other snakes looked into their conjurer's targets dark brown eyes and hissing in fright before retreating into the wilderness.

One though turned on Shanapar hissing in defiance.

This confused said man, "What? I am your master. Attack her you imbecile." He ordered though his wand was pointed at the not so cowardly snake.

Ginny went 'oh' when she realized that he was speaking to it with out being a parseltongue, "My very own new snake ally. Very interesting indeed. **ATTACK.** " Shanapar nearly dodged the deadly snake as it tried nipping at his feet only for him to crush down on the last viper's skull.

In the aftermath of that move, he looked up at Ginny hoping for a reaction but only saw a smirk etched on her facial features, "What?" She asked shrugging, "Did you think I would suddenly have sympathetic feelings to the snake that betrayed you? Nu uh. No siree." Wagging a finger back and forth.

Shanapar frowned before throwing a leg binding curse in her direction but Ginny jumped over it, legs out to her side and a smirk as radiant as the sun sat on her face. Boy, was she glad that she did some gymnastics in the local muggle gym when she 7 to 10 years old.

The wicked smirk on the girls face only increased as she ran at the man responsible for the last few days of turmoil where she kneed the host body in the stomach causing the man to keel over in the pain.

Mad-Eye watched from a distance with the last few remaining aurors who had come to help fight in awe, impressed with Ginny, as they all were right now.

"Why that girl has guts," said an auror named Allison Domara. Her eyes widened as the fight ramped up to 11 when two spells clashed on the cliffside. One blue while the other was pure black.

Ginny looked at the spell her opponent was casting and couldn't wrap her finger around what it was.

Sensing her unease about the spell, Shanapar snickered, "I know what you are thinking tramp, 'My word Shanapar just what is this beautiful spell you are making?' And I'll tell you, little Ginny." Ginny, hearing the world little with association with hers, narrowed her eyes with a low growl.

This caused a smirk to form on the face of her best friend's body, no doubt about it all, Ginny was furious, "This is a curse you could only imagine in your nightmares. It. Is. All. Of. The. Three. Unforgivable. Curses. **COMBINED TOGETHER TO MAKE 'THE PAIN DRILLERS'** as you'll drop dead after just a minute of a hypnotized, excruciating, pain filled time. Tried it on my wife back in the day. Works wonders I tell you." What kind of a man is he?

' _A psycho is what this man is…_ ' Her mind was telling her. Deep down Ginny thoughts were of if she couldn't save the once cheerful girl now pushed deep down due to possession.

However, Ginny knew one of the best ways to counter possession due to it happening to herself just the year before and remembered how she attempted to break herself out of the trance of diary.

 _Tom Riddle within Ginny's body chuckled as he wandered around the castle, admiring the palace he used to think of as home while using the little redhead as his host, "I should thank you, Ginny Weasley, a girl who loves my sworn enemy as you so happily confessed to me. Without your help, I would have never have been able to unleash…" Walking into an abandoned bathroom, seeing the girl he caused the death of may years ago sulking in the corner made him laugh._

" _...The Basilisk." Moaning Myrtle looked up after crying most of the day away and seeing a redhead standing there watching made her curious until she noticed a strange cold, yet a familiar expression on his face. The expression reminded her of a student who had attended Hogwarts the time of her unjust death._

 _Something managed to break in the mind of the little girl under the stress of possession and suddenly her expression returned to a bewildered, normal and hesitant one. Myrtle floated over, "_ _ **NOOOOOO…**_ " _A voice screamed from within the book, "_ _ **HOW DID YOU FIGHT OFF MY POSSESSION OVER YOU?**_ " _Ginny's eyes widened in fear, concentrating on not listening to the rattled diary._

" _Ah, I see. You concentrated hard enough to awaken." Sounding relived to hear it but the sound of his disembodied voice now had a mischievous tone sense to it._

" _Let us see how you fight me off_ _ **NOW.**_ " _Ginny's screams of terror went unperturbed by the many within the school, except for the ghost occupying the bathroom. A terrified squeal sounded from the bathroom, however, a passerby, Filch took no concern. It seemed Mrs. Norris wasn't with him and in just a few short minutes he would discover her on the wall next to a sentence of blood…_

Ginny smirked, "Tress if you can hear me in there. Fight it. Fight his hold over you, Tressa. Concentrate your fear and urge to be free." She intrusted that teaching onto the unconscious form of her friend.

Shanapar giggled with malice, "Really? Stupid girl, are you even listening to what you are saying? The concentration of wanting to be free won't get you anywhere. I will win this fight, screw the prophecy, screw lineage and most of all screw your family. Your family's bloodline is the reason I fell in the first place. When my rise to power is assured there is nothing that will stop me from making sure I repay your worthless bloodline. You shall be wiped from existence faster than the two Potters a couple of years ago. Nothing but worthless rags made to be killed by the Dark Lord." He shouted over another surge of power coming off the crystal.

Ginny's eyes were wide open but now were forming to slits, fire in the firey red soul that rest in her body, her brown eyes holding a new look to kill this bastard. Her grip on her wand tightened, "You. Dare. Speak. About. My. Boyfriends. Parents. Like. That." She said, venom dripping from each and every word, speaking slowly to allow him to get the message.

Thrusting her wand arm forward a powerful pink beam shot out of the Golden Armored Wand towards the intended destination. Shanapar did the same except his was a black with red sparks firing towards her where they connected in the middle.

Shanapar smirked after remembering a certain power that he has had for many, many years, ' _She won't know what hit her_. _**HA HA HA HA.**_ ' With a glint in his eye and the nod of his head a blue spherical portal opened up underneath Ginny were she fell through.

Shanapar snickered, "Have fun young one. The portal shall open up soon. Give or take 20 minutes, that is if you survive. Have fun with the dinosaurs… **HA HA HA. HA HA HA**."

 **Monday, October 2nd, 1993 2:30 PM**

" _...Have fun with the dinosaurs._ _ **HA HA HA. HA HA HA.**_ "

Ginny's eyes widened in fear, " **WHAT?** " Then she started scratching her head, "What are dinosaurs?"

The portal closed and Ginny cautiously looked around and found a lake, the same lake she was fighting Shanapar at but… Much larger and with much a forestry feel to it. Ginny titled her head, "What in the name of Merlin? Where exactly am I?" Looking around in fear and confusion about where she was, Ginny heard a light screech above her only to see a weird winged bird flying with two others with large beaks.

"What in the world…" Ginny said about to pull out the wand stowed in her pocket right before she heard a twig snap behind her. Ginny spun around with her wand driven out of her pocket into her awaiting hand only to face an old man who seemed to be about in his 60's.

Upon seeing the young girl in front of him, he kindly and sympathetically smiled at her, "Ah… So Shanapar sends another. A little girl no less. That cruel man." Said the fellow with a cane and missing leg. Ginny lowered her wand just slightly, "Who are you? And where are we mister?" The old man chuckled, "Just call me Bartimus Halgore. To answer your question young one we are in what is known as the Mesozoic Era, a time where beasts larger than man roamed our once great world. I am here from the year 905 when Shanapar thought of me as a threat to his power. I don't know the reason but I should have been dead by the time you have come from looks to be way into the future." Concluded the man.

Ginny smiled with a nod, "Well, yes, Bartimus I am from the future." Bartimus grinned, "What year?"

Again Ginny smiled, "The date is October 2nd, 1993. I am currently dueling him." Then an expression of fear crossed her face, "Wait? He said I would come back in 20 minutes if I survived so why are you still here?" Fearing the answer will be that Shanapar trapped her here forever, separated from her friends, family… Harry." Seeing a tear roll down her cheek, the old man jumped into action as she reminded him of his goddaughter way back when.

"Why the tears child?" Kindly smiled the older figure. Ginny wiped her tears away, "I am just afraid of your answer. I have a boyfriend, a family to get back to. I can't stay here." Voice breaking due to the sadness overall just fearing his inevitable answer.

"Couldn't make it."

Ginny sniffed before looking up at her company, "W-What did you said Mr. Halgore?" Bartimus looked down at her with the intensity of a scowl it scared her a bit, "That ruddy Shanapar… He doesn't lie about this. The reason I never went back is due to my inability to jump to the portal. See?" Said the man showcasing the nub of where his left leg used to be, "Bitten off by a Tyrannosaurus Rex just minutes after arriving see. The thing has been hunting me since the dawn of my 3rd day here after I escaped its jaws. This place has been my home for quite some time as I know big ol' Trya Rexy can't get up in these here parts." He said with confidence.

After a long silence lasting nearly 2 minutes, a forced cough broke them out of their revery, "You got a name missy?"

Ginny nodded looking him in his hazel eyes, "Ginny. My name is Ginerva Molly Weasley. Ginny or Gin for short." Giving her famous Weasley grin.

"What a beautiful name dear. I bet your boyfriend loves you to death." He said but deep in his gut felt a returning sadness of how his wife is now dead thanks to that mad wizards time shenanigans. Brought back to the present by an assortment of little giggles, Bartimus smiled down at her, "Oh, he is just the greatest. I love him with all of my heart and soul I can never picture a world without him by my side… He is my everything, my soul mate and Pure True Love bond mate." Blushing a little at remembering their special bond revealed during dinner one day.

He was about to say a response when he stopped. A thick trail of saliva was running down the tree behind Ginny, curious as to what it was, Bartimus investigated it at the source only to discover a terrifying, sharp teeth truth.

Above them was a beast, not just any beast but, "Tyra Rexy…" Muttered the man as the Rex loomed over the gap in the tree, her sharp teeth shining from the rays of the sun.

Her eyes bore into the meat packs soul. Upon seeing Ginny the Rex looked delighted to say the least. 2 meals but would save Ginny for later after ripping her in half first.

Sensing his unease, Ginny started to stand, "Ba…" But was interrupted when this newfound friend of hers forcefully grabbed her forearm and was about to chastise him about his action when he shouted.

" **GINNY. RUN.** " Sounding so terrified to her, Ginny couldn't understand what for until a low, deep, hungered growl was heard from behind her, "Do I want to know? Let me guess? Is it Tyra Rexy? Somehow she found her way up here?" At seeing the older man nod with confirmation Ginny's back went stiff, "I-I don't wanna go Mr. Halgore. Mr. Halgore… I-I don't wanna go…" Tears threatening to leave the stern girls eyes.

"You won't die on my watch." Yelled the 60-year-old man by yanking her along just narrowly dodging Ginny getting a very big size of her left arm bitten off as the rex dug its face into the hollow tree trunk for pushing itself out destroying the tree in the process, teeth bared.

" **RRRRRRRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRRR.** "

Eyes widening in terror the ginger hair colored young girl screamed while being pulled along by the new mystery man, "I… I thought you said you thought she couldn't get up here?" Frantically asked the terrified Gryffindor.

Bartimus nodded towards a ruined land bridge. Ginny glanced at it only to discover another Tyrannosaurus Rex attempting to make it across, obviously, a male as its roar was deeper.

As they came to a near steep drop off Bartimus cursed, "Sod it to bloody hell we've got nowhere else to go. You, Ginny, use your own wand to get rid of this beast. I lost mine on my first encounter with Tyra." He said motioning to the wandless belt strap wrapped over his chest.

Contemplating on that action it seemed risky, "B… But I'm only a 2nd year at Hogwarts. What am I supposed to hit it with?" Turning towards her companion over her shoulder.

He crouched down and whispered a spell in her ear, "Sillio Contempara." He smirked when Ginny nodded.

As Rexy neared their final stand saliva fell from the teeth of the beasts jaw. Ginny thrust her arm forward squeaking the spell. Nothing happened.

Rexy began to charge and at that moment a portal opened up under them and they left through it in which it enraged the hungered dino.

 **Monday, October 2nd, 1993 3:00 PM**

Shanapar was dueling Mad-Eye when the reactivation of the portal was started but didn't witness to occupants leave it.

As the man was gaining the upper hand on Shanapar, suddenly, a pain spread throughout his body but upon inspection, he found out that his ghostly form was floating there and not the body of which the once evil king had been possessing.

Looking back he saw Ginny with Tressa draped over her shoulder, looking quite weighed down.

Ginny pointed her wand towards him, frowned due to the respect that had slowly been building up, which was torn away once seeing this king's true form, "Extermino." Came the response to seeing the ghost enemy and soon a white mist shot out of the Golden Armored Wand before it wrapped around the irritable wraith.

Shanapar struggled to break free from the bounds of fate. Instead, glaring at Ginny seemed to be the best option.

Ginny stood there smirking as the crystal dislodged from its place, thanks to Mad-Eye, glowing in the aftereffect of this astonishing victory.

As the mist moved upward erasing him from existence entirely, growling out a sentence just before fading away in which it didn't seem to worry Ginny to much, "Stupid girl. One of these days, when your blissfully ignorant of the world around you, I shall be your nightmare. One you will never wake from. You think you have defeated me…? But in the end, were you ever so wrong? There is still hope for me yet…"

Standing there looking at the place where her enemy once occupied with a frown on her dirt covered face, Ginny set off for Hogwarts after saying some ' _kind_ ' words of her own in return.

"If you return I will not hesitate to erase you, a forgotten legacy lost to the ancient texts of time. Oh, and that is for bad mouthing my family and future in-laws." Bartimus, Mad-Eye along with a few other aurors, 2 of which were carrying a still unconscious Harry Potter, trudged back to the looking castle.

Madam Rosmerta waiting for them at the Entrance Hall was ecstatic to hear that her warned attack had been dealt with, "Thank you, Ginerva. Thank you." Said the bartender hugging the life out of Ginny like how Molly does it.

Bartimus looked on in awe at everything laid in front of him, unsure how to take all this in and instead of doing that, he followed Ginny, Mad-Eye and others inside.

 **Tuesday, October 3rd, 1993 5:00 PM**

The next day Ginny spent in the Hospital Wing, Bartimus, Harry, Mad-Eye and the other aurors along with her. All of them, including Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, were extremely glad Ginny had survived the encounter with the extinct animals, while at the same time bringing back someone lost to time.

But in the 4th-floor corridor, a certain trio was skulking around. As such of a schemer as he was, Draco Malfoy was wandering the corridors due to it being a free period and thought of a different rumor, one which that could most likely, most definitely end Harry and Ginny's relationship for good this time.

His eyes twitched as an evil, eerie, terrifying laugh echoed through the halls that even Crabbe and Goyle would confess made them piss their pants.

Draco snapped his fingers after coming up with a totally ludicrous idea, " **I GOT IT. LET'S TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL THAT I SAW POTTER HIT ON A 1ST YEAR GIRL WITH A MAJOR CRUSH ON HIM? I DON'T KNOW? MAYBE EMILY ALLI? HOW DOES THAT SOUND BOYS? DO YOU THINK WEASLETTE WILL FALL APART THEN COME TO ME?** " Crabbe and Goyle shared a look both agreeing that Draco was going coo coo.

However, Hermione happened to be standing there with Ron, Neville, and Dean. The most sniggers coming from the three boys while Hermione just walked up to Draco, tapped him on the shoulder, and in a blaze of spit, Draco turned around. A crazed smile twisted on his once good looking face, "Granger? Now look I am attracting the bad and ugly…" Hermione's eyes widened at that offense but didn't say anything of it and promptley suckerpunched Draco in the face while simultaneously breaking the perfect boy's nose with a loud crunch rebounding off the walls of the corridor.

Draco laid on the floor chuckling madly, "Father…? Is that you? I… I need to tell you that the ugly girl hit me. Yes, yes she did. Vote to expel herrrrrr…" Then Draco fell into a rather dramatic unconscious state. His two lackies gave Hermione a 'thanks' with their eyes and carried Draco to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Pathetic Malfoy."

 **Wednesday, October 4th, 1993 4:30 AM**

Gangus grinned at Lucius Malfoy. And the father of Draco looked at the odd behavior of his comrade in arms in this filthy prison in confusion, "What is that grin for mate?"

Gilly also noticed, "Oh, Boss? Does big plan start now?" A small smile creeping onto her lips.

The whole chamber of prisoners was expectantly looking up to their know so-called leader of justice, expecting wings to grow out his back, however, Gangus just waved his hand.

This simple gesture confused a great many until an eerie chill spread through the chamber, windows sealed shut, "My friends. We are free…" Again, everyone was confused until the wall cracked from the ice forming on the wall. Many watched in utter amazement as the wall crumbled to the ground revealing the stormy weather on the outside for all the confined men and women to see.

Walking on her hands and legs Gilly was the first one out into the chilly, windy, and rainy day. A smile danced on the dirty womans face. A rather psychotic expression written on her, "Now, Gilly. I want you to head for Hogwarts and maul Ginny Weasley in order to demoralize the 'The boy who lived' got that?" Gangus said in air quotes when saying Harry's infamous title.

Gilly's eyes widened when looking up at the man who gave her freedom, "Why, yes, yes, of course, Gilly Silverblade will do what Gangy asks…" Bowed the crazed woman even more than she could.

A look of recognition crossed the scheming man's face, "Wait? Gilly Silverblade? **THE SILVERBLADE** that murdered a group of older wizards and witches while minding their own business in their homes in 1976 and wasn't caught until 1989?" A look of admiration on his face.

Gilly giggled, "Me me. That was me, yes, yes. Gilly do all that." Eyes twitching violently as the crazy female remembered how she was in her prime.

Gangus nearly bounced like a little girl after finding this out, "Then Ginny Weasley is as good as dead. Take as long as you want my friend. Try to find a perfect opening to assassinate her, hopefully not around Potter. Eeehhhrrggg…" Shivered the older man as Victoria, his now to be revealed, not so secret anymore, girlfriend wrapped a soggy blanket around him.

Gilly smiled up at Richard, "Make boss proud, yes?" Richard chuckled, "Why yes, Gilly make me proud. Kill that Weaslette." A teeth chattering grin coming up on his wet wrinkled face.

Suddenly, a spell, no. Several spells were launched into the air, "Stop right where you are Gangus." An older man's voice said.

Gangus groaned louder than he ever has before and found that it was what his prickling feeling was sitting in the back of his head was telling him that the most powerful wizard alive, Albus Dumbledore, had somehow learned of his escape.

Dumbledore snarled at the escapees. However, as old as he was, nothing made him even sense that Gilly had hidden behind a rock nearby. No one had seen that crazy woman move to the spot due to the harsh rain storm pouring over Azkaban at the very moment.

Gilly jumped into the water making sure to remember the specifics of where her secret stash was from when she knew she would get caught and placed a variety of different sorts of transportation, weapons and, of course, torture tools.

That sinister smile reached Gilly's thin lips as she neared her underwater lair, ' _What shall I need for this expedition?_ ' Gilly thought while also hiding from a nearby shark swimming down towards her cave.

"Lumos." Came a muffled voice from above the surface of the water. The light moved over the water, alerting Gilly that someone was searching for any more escapees. Slowly, not to detect her moving, Gilly pushed back up against a rock with seashells lining it.

Up top on the rocks, a man by Tom Montgomery was stubborn, he knew something or someone was done there, just what he didn't know. Again, Tom cast the Lumos spell, however, the light died just before it could reveal Gilly hiding in her little alcove with an air pocket happily joining it.

Tom moved on but not before looking back for a quick second almost daring the one that might be there to make a break for it. Eventually, payment raise be damned, Tom gave up the search in order to head home to curl up by the fire with his long-time girlfriend of 6 years as it was freezing in this rain.

Gilly smirked once the coast was clear, diving deeper into the water holding a much long awaited breath in. The crazy prisoner swam up to the makeshift dock in which she had made herself a life time ago and happily gasped seeing a rather old looking lizard sitting on the railing, "Mr. Squishykins you are still alive?" Yelled the attempting to be sneaky girl picking up the lizard tightly before what seemed like a crime scene as the lizard's eyes repeatedly almost popped out due to being squeezed over and over.

Grabbing what looked to be the worlds first wand out of a closet Gilly took the time to whisper an incantation into it, "Show me the face of my target: Ginny Weasley… Allow me to see my inevitable prey…" Her fist balling in front of her face as the wand formed a picture of how Ginny looked at this very moment on a still frame.

The sinister woman chuckled, "Hehe. Better be prepared little redhead because I am coming for you. Soon the wrath of Gilly Silverblade will be felt upon the wizarding world… **HEHEHE HA HA HA HA.** "

Revealing a large closest of all sorts of interesting mementoes, trophies and travel equipment, the girl happened to pick out a very enlarged backpack to use on this mission.

Adding onto her deranged nature was that this long time prisoner was packing every weapon she could into this backpack but stopped when she came upon her favorite, most reliable, and loveable torture kit. Agony Muscle Torture where if a certain button was pressed that body part on the person it was to be directed at would drop to the ground in the most agonizing way possible screaming bloody murder to the high heavens.

Gilly accidentally switched it to power mode while it aimed at Ginny's picture not knowing if an effect would even work through an object. Little did she know that it was working before the power down switch was flicked.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny were cuddling on the couch talking about their experience in the final battle against Shanapar not only days prior when Ginny suddenly got a slight headache out of nowhere. She didn't think anything of it so the redhead continued talking about how she, Mad-Eye and company fought the beast.

Gilly, grinning at her most cherished device, was actually being watched. Because from outside a coal black owl sat perched on a pointed rock looking down where he had Gilly enter and started flying off eastward towards Finland.

Upon arriving in his masters home, Chester the owl swooped into the bounty hunters home hooting like mad, except this man happened to speak owl perfectly.

A man in a hood lined with an ancient crest of dark wizard hunter stood in the window, a shredded cape flowing in the slight breeze while the man's wand hung loosely at his side.

Chester grew annoyed by the ignorance of his master, "Sir, good buddy old chap, why a pre-teenage girl is in danger of a dark wizard. An englishwoman if I do say so myself. Mhm. I've been hoping to visit that great country again. Wouldn't you sir?" Said the owl in a fast tone.

His master pulled down his hood, "I am the greatest dark wizard bounty hunter in all of Finland. They call me by the many multiple names, 'The Seizure of Evil, Hooded Justice or the Dark Assassin' in which I would rather just be called by the name I gave myself. The Masked Hunter. I am hoping to retire from this one of these days. I am nearly 50 after all."

Chester hooted in confirmation, "50 shmifty. You need the coin in order to buy your wife the house of her dreams." Though the hunter refused to comment on the matter.

Chester looked to his left seeing a rather detailed drawing much to good for a 7-year-old plastered on the wall, "Once upon a time I was rather fond of the 'The Night Owl' persona young Charlie Weasley gave you on our trip to the United Kingdom in 1986 to hunt down those pack of ravenous beasts we loathed so much."

The Hunter growled with laughed, "They were Finnish death eaters, my friend. Now, what is it you wish to talk about?" He said turning around, leaning on the kitchen counter folding both arms over his chest.

Chester now sounded fearful, "That bastard of a woman that took so long to catch by being one step ahead of us 99% of the god damn time has escaped from Azkaban. On the hunt from what it looks like." Said the dark colored owl. The smirk faded from the humans face immediately. He knew who his companion was talking about almost at that exact second and it wasn't good.

"Long time has it been since I have fought little Gilly." Said The masked figure holding up her mugshot, "While I am impressed that she managed to escape let us hope that this person she is after right now doesn't get hurt.

"By the way… You know that you hate it when Gilly goes after the families you are closest too?" Said Chester, dreading, just dreading to tell of which family Gilly was pursuing.

He nodded, "Continue friend."

Chester gulped down a lump in his throat, "W… Well, sir. Gilly Silverblade is going after Ginny Weasley of the Weasley family."

The figure stood of nearly breaking a vase of which his mother had bought him years ago for his wife, "Quick. Prepare my tools. We have a young witch to save my dear friend."

Chester hooted gleefully, "Ginny was always my favorite child of the Weasley clan. What with all her fantasies about dating and hopefully marrying 'The-Boy-Who-Live' oh, which actually came true by the way sir. But only partially. They are dating though. What a miracle. Have you read The Daily Floo Paper yet?" The Daily Floo Paper having to be Finland's use of newspapers.

"Shut up Chester." He said while cocking a very high explosive round wizard catching gun, despite being a wizard himself. The masked figure liked what he has read and seen in movies to where he became a bounty hunter.

He slid his hat to where he loved it to be and said in a badass way, "Chester my dear friend. Are you read to round up that murderous escapee once and for all? Maybe kill her in the fucking process." Chester flapped his wings in excitement, " **YES, HOOT HOOT, OH, YES PLEASE.** "

"Good. We haven't got a moment to lose. Whoever is on the other end of that nasty woman's torture machine they won't last 6 minutes under that amount of pain." He spoke in his gravely voice. Chester nodded, "Shall we go good chap?"

The masked man then said with a nod, "Then hold onto your tail feathers. We are traveling by apparition." Knowing the next response from his beak feathered friend would be.

"Oh, yes. Very go… Wait? **WHAT? NOOOOOO….** " And in a pop, the duo was off to the United Kingdom leaving behind their headquarters in Finland for the foreseeable future. A very, very long foreseeable future that is.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 44**_

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 43: The Great Descendant: Ginny vs Shanapar: Part 2**

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER AND THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **As if Ginny wasn't lucky enough to survive the encounter with a crazed ghost, getting back her friend in a rather dangerous way, and driving a magical creature into extinction she may have more problems on her hands. Gilly, a crazed murderer confined in Azkaban since 1989-1993 has escaped and now is on the prowl to please her new boss. Ginny has no idea what is coming for her. Will Ginny be able to defeat Gilly, now to be revealed as Gilly Silverblade, a name given to her by herself in 1988? Or is Ginny doomed? Stay tuned wizards and witches...**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people to find this story.**

 **How was this chapter? I definitely hoped you liked it. Do you enjoy how much of a badass only 2nd year Hogwarts students Ginny Weasley is being? What about the Quadtitan I had revealed to be a near-extinct magical race, now extinct. What were your thoughts on that giant?**

 **NEXT: Stay Tuned for Chapter 44: American Ministry Overrun.**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for the finale of this arc: Chapter 45: The Marauders Map.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Quinn spell any auror, ministry official and or magical citizen not in the line of work here with the killing curse, Avada Oblivion, America's way of saying the dreadful killing curse if any as to dare try to run for an exit. Today I shall have no witnesses being alive on my conscience… Today the American Ministry of Magic, along with my frozen bank assets in the Sayre Wizarding bank, will be mine..."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 44**

 **I start school next week damn it...**


	44. The Ringleader Uncovered

**Due to the reveal of Quinn Potter being quite alive in Chapter 41 residing in America, Chapter 44 of which you all are now reading shall show what had happened after Snape's duel with the evil old man and how a said member of the Cult of Gangus managed to get to America.**

 **If I made the person that had helped him, or should I say re-created the once-proud cult member, Aleesha Kelly look like a bad person wanting to overthrow the magical ministry in America I presented that wrong. Along with many contributors, Aleesha plans to overthrow the government for being overly corrupt. I shall try and change many things about her character in this chapter from the little introduction you got with her in Chapter 41.**

 **Even last chapters preview may be changed up a bit when I get to that part. Just remember Aleesha Kelly is a good guy fighting for the rights of the original way of life in America had once been** **.**

 **Let's get this to 14,000 views.**

 **Please, review, favorite, follow and do anything you can/want to support the story.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Journey to Hogwarts**

 **The Marauders Map arc**

 **LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Aleesha Kelly, a witch, rebel and wife has learned that many things must come to end. Like her status in the wizarding world having been discarded by the current minister, and with no help on the horizon from Great Britain, this firey spirited woman is set to take her fight into action. But what is this? A severely injured man has washed up on one of the beaches of New Jersey. Looks to be a strong one by the looks of it. Could he help her? ****STAY TUNED...**

 **RENAMED:**

 **Chapter 44: The Ringleader Uncovered.**

 **Tuesday, September 26th, 1993 11:20 AM**

 _Harry aimed the wand in his possession closer to the older man, "Last name?" Asked the 3rd year._

 _With a dark scowl, Quinn growled out in a hiss, "Potter. Quinn Potter, one of the founders of the Cult of Gangus, Britain's most wanted assassin and like I said before I was interrupted." Quinn raised up his wand pointing in spite towards Harry, "Welcome to end… My great-grandnephew."_

 _Sometime later after being brutally beaten by one of the schools top professors, Quinn staggered while rubbing a wound on his left arm. Wincing from the pain the older Potter glared with one eye open toward the younger opponent, "You can't beat me…" Blood staining the man's teeth as Snape, again, sucker-punched him square on the jaw._

 _Again, again and again, Quinn was walloped hard across the face until much blood had soaked the robes he wore. His robes were pretty much turned crimson. Quinn grinned while his eyes partly closed from being too exhausted, or swollen as he, with a bloodied tone, spoke, "Tell me… Are you, Severus Snape… The Half-Blood Prince?"_

After discovering this truth Snape supposedly had killed Quinn but a spider that remained hidden denied this death. Hoping to get enough food out of him the arachnid began to carry the unconscious, nearly dead covered in blood corpse out onto the scorched black, currently at war lawn.

As this spider neared the cliff trying his best to reach the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Flitwick saw him and fired a spell so powerful it knocked the creature straight off the cliffside, horrific screeching following the drop off while the body of Quinn Potter plummeted to the dark lark only for the currents to start carrying the man's body.

By noon the next day, Quinn had already made significant progress, despite not even being awake, with the currents of the rivers an streams as his guide the older man was at the sea in no time and was now at the mercy of, Davy Jones' Locker, a name of which the older bruised man wished to call it at times.

Where this man would head could be anyone's guess as to the course the ocean was setting this poor fellow could be determined to be headed for the coast of Greenland...

 **Saturday, September 30th, 1993 6:00 AM**

New Jersey's secluded beach made for magical folk, Merlin's Cove, had always been a very favorite place for Aleesha Kelly to come and relax when needed to when no one was around to attempt to make an arrest of her. The thought of the tyrannical minister for magic had the young woman's blood boil to the extreme as a picture of the thought of beheading the bastard played through in her head.

Minister Charles Oak, a 56-year-old muggle-born minister for magic was taking the responsibility of having that special power a pretty big way over the top since 1984. Aleesha was only 21 years old an already a prime target since the age of 10 after voicing a highly probable opinion on the state of the government and was immediately told to go on the run by her brother Timothy Kelly.

Been on the run since the little age of 10, family most likely dead and all the friends that she had made then had most turned on a dime against their former friend.

Listening to the sounds of the waves crashing against the shoreline Aleesha stood to remove the robes that were attached to her person when a sudden figure on the beach made the young woman stop pulling off those dark grey robes just above her toned stomach.

"What in the name of…?" Aleesha stopped when wandering up to the figure lying motionless of the beach unmoving from the position the ocean had set the grey-haired man in.

He looked to be rather old, ancient even, as she looked upon the injuries scattered across the man's body.

The young woman gasped at seeing many parts of his body looked to badly damaged to heal and thought of a way to fix that.

Upon inspection, it was noted that his legs, top of his left shoulder, 95% of his face and left hand were to badly damaged beyond anything of what a healer could do to help. With a sigh of sadness of having the moment of relaxation be pulled out from underneath her, Aleesha pulled the man away from the constant washing ashore saltwater before apparating them both to the safety of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Headmistress Madeline Howards stood by the secret entrance, the headquarters of the rebellion, underneath the school, looking to have a talk with the troublesome Aleesha when she gasped at seeing the said woman dragging a body over her shoulder almost.

Howards was about to reprimand this course of action but was to late when Aleesha typed in the code to the underground base before disappearing from view into her headquarters to fix this man up to be in tip-top shape.

However, scanning all of his memories made Aleesha a bit uneasy knowing that this was one of Britain's most wanted criminals in their magical community. What shocked the woman more was the memories of the recent joint Spider-Gangus attack on Hogwarts, sending her feelings of this man into disarray. A thoughtful scared expression replaced the curiosity, biting her lip in nervousness.

After contemplating on what to do with this man for awhile, who still had remained in a lethargic state, the girl decided to remove the unhealable parts of the man's body to be replaced effective immediately.

"What do we have here?" Asked the brother of the woman, Brandon Gold, who was busy working on fixing up the newbie shore washup, "...Ditching Walter for a new older fellow?" He joked.

Aleesha rolled her eyes, "Shut up Brandon. I found this man lying unconscious on the beach and after scanning the rat's memories I have discovered that he is, in fact, a war criminal related to the United Kingdom's savior, Harry Potter." Her face scrunched up in concentration.

Brandon stopped joking around when hearing about the man more and pulled out his wand, "Then I shall stun him if he is to awaken during your fixing up. What criminal organization does he exactly work for in the first place?" He asked eyeing the wound placed under the mans left cheek.

Aleesha pulled out a metallic plate of armor before speaking in a hushed whisper, one of only could reach her brother, "The Cult of Gangus." Teeth bared angrily just by saying the dreadful name.

"That miserable band of power-hungry warlords out to take over wizarding Britain just after their most feared enemy… Voldemort fell? Right?" A grave look fell across the sisters face, "You are right bro. The Cult of Gangus however, their a whole other story, you may not remember but they killed our mom in 1984… At least a sub-faction of American wizards and witches who wished to join them… Most of which reside in the ministry… **ALONG WITH THAT BASTARD OF A MINISTER EVERYONE CALLS CHARLIE OAKSWORD BUT IS REALLY CHARLES OAK.** "

Brandon, shocked out the outburst, attempted to ask what was wrong with the minister really, as he had no idea why his sister harbored murderous feelings towards him other than the aforementioned reasons.

Scowling a hard scowl Aleesha ground her teeth together, growling animalistcally, "Charles Oak. That bastard is the man who idolizes the Cult of Gangus, most which reside dead or in prison. That man… Killed our mother."

 **Saturday, September 30th, 1993 2:00 PM**

Aleesha Kelly smiled at seeing the new robotic arm was complete and then applied it to the unconscious, thought to be dead man, which jolted him awake, " **WAHHH…** " Aleesha jumped at the start but refrained from looking scared and smirked, "Ah, good your awake." What was new was that know Quinn had new metal parts placed almost all over his body.

Some new and equipped robotic legs, a combat knife installed, and a magical heat signature target locater. The upper left shoulder was now a metal plate with a huge curved spike mounted on the top while his head was mostly covered in a metal alloy shell covering 90% of the older man's face, leaving the right eye untouched.

His left hand was now a long-clawed robotic razor, an animalistic look in appearance. Aleesha grinned, "Now, I can exact my revenge on the Ministry of Magic and kick out Melinda George. Soon i'll be in place and control the American wizarding world.

Quinn had no choice but to comply, his joints only being able to move if agreed to help out this mad woman.

"I wish I could have free control so I can go back to England and kill Harry Potter woman." Said woman looked abashed at the child's name as many others looked over at them as they did not condone child violence, "Now, now, Quinn Potter. You will not talk about such an act in the U.S.A.M.R.C, United States of America Magical Rebellion Corps." Suddenly, Quinn shook with electricity, speaking in a robotic voice, "Of course, unit 5107 is under your complete command."

Aleesha and her husband Walter Kelly, who had wandered over to watch this both grinned, ready for the trials of winning this rebellious civil war that barely any of the magical worlds have heard of.

Out of the new soldier's arm came a hidden blade in which Aleesha had placed herself, crested with gold lining and rubies to make it look menacing.

Aleesha smirked as she shut him off, reducing the once feared Cult of Gangus member to a mere tool in another country to fight to overthrow a corrupt government.

Aleesha sniggered having shut off the foe who wanted Harry Potter dead, grinning as if candy had been given to her earlier than Halloween, "After this is finished and over with I'll contact the British Minister of Magic to come to collect this piece of trash. Someone like him deserves to rot in Azkaban." Walter nodded along with the plan liking it immensely.

"Indeed. A few days ago that war at Hogwarts happened. Surprisingly enough the defense held firm with no casualties on the side of the light. Maybe there is hope Hogwarts will happen to be a rather sophisticated defense school in the future perhaps." A grin playing on his lips.

Aleesha smiled. A smile for the future and hopefully for the rest of time praying that this final battle would change the course of the wizarding world in the United States wizarding community.

Maybe she could be the minister if the one to kill the man who has forced many others to go into hiding.

Suddenly, barrels came clanging down the stairs after someone had run into them, just who is this man? An old man with a grey flat-top hat, sandals and grey robes, and surprisingly a pretty long beard strutted into the chamber. Half-moon glasses perched on his face just below the twinkling eyes.

Aleesha looked confused, "E-Excuse me sir but… Who are y-you?" The older gentlemen curtly chuckled.

The man smiled at her, "I am here to help don't you worry. As for who I am. I think I shall be known to you as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." A smile shining on the greying face of the man whose name made many in the damp chamber gasp in shock.

 **Back to the present**

 **Wednesday, October 4th, 1993 10:30 AM**

It was finally the day to act. With the help of Albus Dumbledore, Aleesha's resistance was ready to strike.

She was reluctant to, however, but Aleesha put her concerns aside by showing off Quinn Potter to their powerful British counterpart, he was skeptical about it, to say the least. Dumbledore told Aleesha this the day before at dinner.

" _If you wish not to lose this fight I would suggest leaving Quinn Potter under your control, for if he gets loose of those muggle confines you are in greater danger than your minister._ "

Aleesha was somewhat uptight when entering the cut off from the outside world dark chamber in their secret headquarters, secretly lying to everyone saying Quinn will help out but was rather worried the slightest cord yank could send their weapon into a frenzy.

The woman paced back and forth in the laboratory, brown hair frizzy from the constant turning around while looking at the mostly cyborg criminal.

Locking eyes with the staring figure Aleesha sighed, it was now or never.

Staring him straight in the face his leader hissed, "Quinn spell any auror, ministry official and or magical citizen not in the line of work here with the killing curse, Avada Oblivion."

At the questioning look given in response by the cruel man it was explained, "Everyone who works there has worked in that line of job listings for years. Absolutely no else has gotten a job at the Ministry, so therefore everyone inside the American ministry ar…" But Quinn cut her off placing a finger to the chatterboxes lips.

"...Are chaotic, murderous, scheming, corrupted and animosity drive scumbags following a leader blindly into an unforeseen future. Am I correct on that little history lesson?" based on the brown-haired woman's wide eyes Quinn chuckled at seeing the kind, witty and smart scientist speechless, "Cat got your tongue? What is the matter Aleesha?" A smirk replacing the scowl that he, of course, worn on those scarred facial features.

Shaking those thoughts out of that big head of hers with difficulty ground her teeth together in a way of intimidation, "Today I shall have no witnesses being alive on my conscience… Today the American Ministry of Magic, along with my frozen bank assets in the Sayre Wizarding bank, will be mine once again…" Said the calculating woman making a point to the newly recruited subordinate. A graceful smirk soon came on her lips.

Quinn groaned, "I hate you, woman. Just shut up and let us go to that horrid ministry." Said the no longer powerful wizard Quinn Potter.

Twirling the remote that tied him to just commands in the palm of her hand, Aleesha giggled. Seeing the hard truth about how he is now to be forever a science experiment form across his remaining facial feature sent the kind, but at least madwoman into a peal of hysterical laughter, fit for the Joker from the Batman series.

Dumbledore soon re-entered the chamber, "Ready are we?" Looking at the assembled mass ready to fight for their freedom. With a nod to the headmaster of Hogwarts the mass of fighters cheered. Aleesha smirked while tossing her hair over her shoulder, " **MAGICAL REVOLUTIONARIES. LET'S GO RECLAIM OUR MINISTRY.** " Shouted the vigorous woman. Wand pointed to the ceiling with encouragement.

This seemed to spur many of the fighters on, most chanting and barking like dogs.

Aleesha smiled, pleased that many others are joining in the task to take down the vile Minister of Magic.

Before they left Dumbledore took Aleesha to side. The girl was too giddy to pretty much listen to the old headmaster but only cause certain snippets, "England… Waterways… Ministry of Magic… Reinforcements…. And a glorious day." Though without even listening the girl nodded her head and Albus grinned not catching that she even didn't pay a single amount of attention to him.

The group of several fighters soon flooed or apparated to the Ministry to begin the fight…

 **Wednesday, October 4th, 1993 3:45 PM**

The fight had been ongoing for hours, Candian wizards and witches came as reinforcements, courtesy of the Albus Dumbledore, as most were likely to call him.

Aleesha was fighting furiously, quick reflexes, as someone on the run probably wouldn't have. Many of the corrupt leaders had taken their fall, wands rolled out their hands, magic drained from the dead bodies of the fallen heroes and villains.

Quinn Potter had a kill count of over 70+ Ministry workers, most men, and women who had declared themselves to stand a fighting chance, something that easily he had taken away without as much as a glance in the victim's directions.

Aleesha grinned as the 2nd in command of the minister came running down the steps of the water fountain entrance, Zenith Allery, wand held out in all of the foolish woman's glory.

Zenith said every curse word that she could think of at Aleesha, who, in response just stood in shock at being called a whore, bastard, No-Mag lover, and worshipper of the Cult of Grindelwald, a cult that dated back years to 1934 when a man named Andy Tennesse III had attacked the ministry, claiming to be ridding it of evil.

At this realization, Aleesha turned to her followers, all staring at her unsure of what to believe.

Even the great Albus Dumbledore eyed the woman with a cautious glance, even the Canadians for goodness sake.

Then clapping was heard coming from behind Zenith, "I must say that was a rather impressive spectacle, Miss. Kelly. Shame the truth must come out…"

Aleesha looked affronted, "Truth? What truth do you speak of you snake?" Leered the attacker. Albus thought out reprimanding the one who started this mess but chose to keep quiet. For their sake.

The Minister, Charles Oak, removed his spectacles from the bridge of his nose, "Truth my dear would have to be, while quite a spectacular get together, is why you are lying to these good men and women. Risking their lives for what? Pride? Lust for power? Money? Fame? Men throwing themselves at your feet? Or… Is there rather a dull, malicious thought running around up there." Oak gestured to his head. This, of course, meaning he meant her head.

Having been accused of such an act before it didn't matter to her. Aleesha grinned, "I've been accused of this act before by men you sent out to have me assassinated. I told them before and I'll tell you, you, Charles once. I am no crime lord." Though a small smirk graced her lips before it disappeared hoping the minister didn't notice.

The older fellow frowned, "Be it as it may. A wise man would have seen right through you, stopped you in your tracks, instead, Albus Dumbledore encouraged you to act." Dumbledore seemed to pale as the eyes of the innocent bored into his soul, "Wrangled the Canadians into the fray I see. Minister Ashley Barbage and I have had a fantastic political and friendly relationship for this to suddenly happen out of the blue. Tell me, Albus, who is at fault here? Me? Or you? You clearly knew of the sinister acts going on with your involvement and did nothing to stop it." Bearing down on the old man.

As Oak started to question the older fellow once again a loud POP echoed around the area. Dumbledore had skedaddled away from the Ministry in such a hurry that Oak was even more suspicious, more now than ever.

"...You are the evil one, Miss Kelly, the ringleader of the Cult of Grindelwald. Such a talented young woman I was told. Attending Ilvermorny changed you, I see." A scold-like reducing to that of a disappointed acquaintance.

"I am in no way, at all, related to those evil bastards. I would give up everything I own, my very right eye if I had to." A small 'eep' rang across the entry hall and everyone stared as Aleesha raced to place a pair of shaking hands over her mouth.

Without even turning around to face the ringleader of the most infamous underground organization, Oak chuckled, "What offers did you make these poor people fiend? What riches are they here for may I ask?" Oak asked in a reassuring voice towards the other contributes standing about the place.

"Money."

"Wealth."

"Gold."

"A home…"

"My wife back in my arms."

"A nice good meal in a comfy home."

"A promising job. A good pay for the misses back home, struggling to care for our child."

Oak shook his greying haired head, a reproachful glace towards those who had spoken out their wishes.

"A passport."

"A good cooking set."

"Nice, clean clothes."

Many continued on until the magical United States minister held up a hand for silence, "You all have been made a fool of. Aleesha Kelly has scammed you all into believing in lies, tomfoolery, or the treasure's of kindness she would never give out after having achieved her goal. You might all possibly have gone to prison if she felt like it." Many gasped in horror, "Have I ever done anything bad to this community? Something worth causing this crowd?" Prodding them to the truth very carefully.

Many of these people started to chant, " **HE IS RIGHT. ALEESHA KELLY ISN'T A FREEDOM FIGHTER, BUT NEARLY A UNDERCOVER AGENT FOR THE CULT OF GRINDELWALD. NASTY FIENDS, LOST MY ENTIRE LIFE TO THEM YEARS AGO. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, ALEESHA KELLY.** " Screamed a homeless 29-year-old woman. Others quickly agreed.

"There is nothing wrong with the minister's leadership." Shouted another rioter. Then another shouted out, " **YOU ARE THE RINGLEADER OF THE CULT. I SEE THE MEDALLION AROUND YOUR NECK. THE BLUE EYE NECKLACE. YOU ARE THE CULT'S RINGLEADER. AND ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WAS IN LEAD WITH YOU.** " Shouted a Canadian auror who had been promised a good land in the north of the continent.

Aleesha bared her teeth. With a sneering growl, the ringleader turned towards the man who ended the so special just take over.

With a flick of the wand in the evil ringleaders hand, a simple shout of, " **AVADA OBLIVION,** " Caused most to duck in cover, but before the spell had been cast the wand shot from her hand and into Quinn Potters, frowning at the person before him, "I'll hunt you down if you…" As if on cue a soft pop was heard and she was gone.

Soon the people left behind were forgiven for their mislead assault and thankfully no one died during the escapade…

Quinn Potter, free of the virtual shackles binding the cyborg to the lass was now gone and he disapparated.

Where? No one dares to know...

 **Wednesday, October 4th, 1993 9:50 PM**

The rain has started pounding the towering Scottish castle on top its cliffside foundations, torches lighting up the open-walled corridors as a cold wind swept through the halls.

Many students who were still out, hanging out with friends or loved ones, realized the time and rushed back to their awaiting, comforting and warm Common Rooms to avoid the catching eye of Argus Filch and annoying Mrs. Norris.

All the students, except 2, troublemaking, young men. Both were smirking as a plan had settled earlier in their minds. This rainy night was perfect for a sneak out. The two of them managed to edge out of the Common Room as Dean, Lavender, Parvati, and a 7th-year girl named Olympia Deermod. The identical smirks on the out late culprits still besmirched their faces when reappearing in the dim light of this corridors row of torches.

"Meow…" Came a curious call from around the corner. The two stared in horror, smirks wiped off their faces, as the two clambered into a secret entryway, a means of escape from the smelly old man and an unruly annoying cat.

"Did you catch them my sweet?" They heard Filch drawl in disgust of the job. The exasperated, "Meeeeooow…." Or sort of like a growl came from the throat of the brown, crazy furred cat as they made their way down the dim corridor, "I swear my sweet. One of these days I shall be rewarded for catching a student out of bed. That one from the beginning of the year, yeah I'll catch him, tear that cloak right off him. Wonder whoever it could be?" Thinking of the night at the beginning of the year when almost catching Harry red-handed in the halls, after curfew, which would serve the boy a week's worth of detention.

When knowing the two were out of the sight the other occupants slowly edged around the dark passage quietly, until, "Ow. Watch where you are going oh brother of mine."

"Sorry oh, brother dearest. I would have moved around you. Except in this bloody darkness might be outright impossible. Man would I love just to be able to see light..." Grumbled the 1 inch taller male. Using the walls to feel around the ancient passage they suddenly stopped.

A very irritating shout came from the leader in front, "I hate this ruddy blackness." Not aware of the joke the brother of his behind him was about to say.

"What? If you are sick of this boring day to day darkness there is a chance I might be able to take Angel out? Perhaps by the next century, we'll have had many children by the time you ever witness the day of light again." Snickered the 2nd occupant in the dark corridor.

The first one though blinded by the blackness glared in the direction his brother, "Mind if you are willing to shut your yaps. I'm not in the mood to fight over my girlfriend. Again." Exasperatedly sighed the first one. Back when Angel and he first started dating it was a jealousy ride for the brother partner in crime.

Removing a wand from his breast pocket the other male stood at the ready. He chuckled lightly, "Lumos." Choursed the 2 bothers together.

A grin widening on the spell users freckled face, "Fred… You shouldn't have done this." He hissed lowly, "What if Filch rounds on us? Bloody cat of his could detect you from across the castle just out on a whim." Said the other brother, George, who was holding a weird, wrinkled up, faded colored map.

Tapping the tip of their wands to the paper, they coursed, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," together.

The map fluttered open revealing every undergrad, educator, along with every room in the expansive school.

"Who should we give the map to dear Georgie? I have my galleons set on you saying, Harry Potter." Grinned the twin looking onward at the map. Harry's name was visible in the DADA's classroom.

George shook his head full of red hair, "No. No. No. Harry will be too irresponsible with it, trouble-making, no doubt."

Fred looked to be practically scandalized. The 2 of these baboons, the pranksters of the school, worried over giving the map to a teenager of all the ages.

The twins thought for a few moments before a lightbulb sparked to life in their craniums.

Both Weasley troublemakers knew who to give this heart-stopping, old-looking map.

With a duel nod, George looked down at the parchment. Tapping his wand over it the older twin by 30 seconds muttered.

"Mischief Managed..."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 45**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER AND THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **With Aleesha turning out to be evil and in lead with the infamous, Cult of Grindelwald, is the magical world the United States safe? Can Quinn Potter fulfill an uncertain promise to Minster Charles Oak before another full-fledged assault on the ministry happens? What does Dumbledore have to do with this cult conspiracy? Can the old headmaster be trusted anymore? Stay tuned wizards and witches…**

 **Oh, oh, oh. I tricked you all into hopefully believing Aleesha was on the side of good. Take that. I can be one to start a conspiracy here lol. Tell me if you had doubts from the beginning due to the instant caring for Quinn Potter in the reviews. I promise you this isn't the last time you will see Aleesha Kelly in this story as a new bounty hunter as entered the fray. One Quinn Potter the Cyborg.**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people to find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay Tuned for the finale of this arc: Chapter 45: The Marauders Map.**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for the Premiere of the Next Arc: Chapter 46: Hagrid discovers the Hippogriff Buckbeak.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **We were going to give this piece of merchandise, snatched it from Filch's homey office to your dearly beloved troublemaker, instead of that, in our humbleness, we have decided to bestow upon you this. Behold dear one. For we bestow upon you 'The Marauders Map' It is quite a sight to see. Go on… Reveal what contents lay within."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 45**


	45. The Marauders Map

**Ok, I realize from that right now I should have added 'THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN' title somewhere in the opening credits because how are you all supposed to know if I hadn't skipped over many months into the Goblet of Fire? Exactly, for now on I shall be putting the book/movie title after the arc title just so you know what part of the timeline I am in up until the last chapter of the Deathly Hallows due to there not being a movie after that, of course.**

* * *

 **This chapter took a little longer to be published due to me going around looking through many chapters for the name of the Canadian wizarding school I had introduced as the two offshore Potters will be showcased within this finale chapter to this arc.**

 **If only I had realized that the first time they had made an appearance would be back in Chapter 19 I wouldn't have been looking for so long haha. I'm going to make you all try and hate Orion Potter as he will, unfortunately, be an asshole to everyone. Characteristics of a Slytherin pretty much.**

 **Well, the finale of the arc is here. Here we are at the climax before the real plot begins. The end of this arc showcases the twins giving away the map to a fellow acquaintance. Just who is it? You will have to find out as it will not be Harry.**

 **The map will be a key asset in future during the events of Goblet of Fire onward as the possessor of the map will use it to his or her advantage rather than pranking as the twins did, of course.**

 **Did you like the plot twist of the last chapter? I thought what I did was pretty sneaky, at least I think so. Don't you?**

 **Quinn Potter now being charged to hunt down the exposed criminal might just be something to look forward to for when that topic returns later on during the events of the Prisoner of Azkaban.**

 **Let's get this to 14,000 views.**

 **Please, review, favorite, follow and do anything you can/want to support the story.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts**

 **THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

 **The Marauders Map Arc**

 **LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Dumbledore left Hogwarts surprisingly during the busy Hogwarts day only to show up in America where he was discovered many many witnesses to be willingly helping an up and coming dark witch, a member of the Cult of Grindelwald, an organization that worshipped the dark lord from many decades before. Just why was the infamous headmaster helping the attack? Someone needs to find out. ****STAY TUNED...**

 **The finale of this arc:**

 **Chapter 45: The Marauders Map**

 **Wednesday, October 4th, 1993 11:00 AM**

Up in Canada at the school for magic, a young red-haired girl, Danielle Potter, wandered around, teeth bared in anger and disgust. Kicking a bucket out of the way the girl screamed in indignation at the thought of her idiot brother, Orion Potter, back up at the old castle who had made himself out to be a real asshole, ladies man and quite a selfish prick.

After calling the History of Magic teacher an ugly whore he was promptly sent back to the coziness of the Common Room of Foxtrot, colors of gold and blue.

The 4 houses at the Canadian Hudson Bay School of Witchcraft and Wizardry consisted of the following:

 **Foxtrot, house of the loyal, cunning, strong and ambitious. Colors of gold and blue.**

 **Saber Viper, house of the brave, nerve, chivalry, intellect and creativity. Colors of red and green.**

 **Moriomoose, house of the patient, courageous, intelligent and independent. Colors of white and black.**

 **Hudson Willies, house of caring, hard-working, leadership and resourcefulness. Colors of yellow and brown.**

Danielle happened to be in the house of the Hudson Willies, a great, compassionate house full of great people who cared for each other, and students of Moriomoose and Saber Viper. Danielle was the popular girl of the school, too, and that didn't sit well with her rather unintelligent brother who loved to bully, boss, lead people around.

It was if all of Foxtrot looked to the not so mighty Potter child like some sort of god. If any sort of redhead happened to be within the cussing range of his lips they would be humiliated in the middle of the hall by a shouting Orion Potter, who just pointed and laughed and laughed at the expense of others.

Frankly, Danielle was happy to know that another one of her brothers lived in England, dating a redheaded girl, to this redhead's utter delight. She had a nagging fear in the far back of the Potter girls mind wondering if they would hate each other as well. That was until the old man who came and told the two of them more about their brother back in their home country.

Being a rather eccentric and travel-friendly young girl, she jumped to the opportunity to meet their much more pleasant, polite and heroic sounding brother, girlfriend, and the family that considered him their own as well. She wanted to meet all the Weasleys.

Sitting down on the cliff overlooking the sea of the Hudson Bay, Danielle sadly sighed wishing that Orion shared many of her own views on the world but chose to fall to the hands of others and be friends with the jerks of the school.

"Miss. Potter. Something upsetting you?" Asked the newest headmistress, Emily Graysonn, replacing the other who had died just 4 days ago due to a heart attack.

Danielle shyly shook her head still not used to the changes around the school yet. Headmistress Graysonn gave the 13-year-old a saddening smile. While being trained to be the next headmistress it was of great concern to the 50+ old woman to see a group of teenagers running around as if they had owned the place, Potter being one of them, along with Pamela Edson. Pamela and Orion immediately started dating just after two days in which to the whole school labeled him as a ladies man.

"My dear girl." Spoke up the headmistress. She smiled when seeing Danielle turn towards her, smiling too, she asked, "What is it, professor?" Graysonn gave the girl a kind of impish smile before replying towards the redhead, "I have spoken with Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts, requesting you, and only you to be transferred to Hogwarts. Not that toe-rag of which you call a brother." A mischievous smile lighting up Graysonn's wrinkled features.

Danielle was gleefully running forward and hugging the new headmistress with all of the strength that she possessed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I bet Hogwarts will be a much more delightful place without the presence of my other brother there. Harry Potter, my other brother, sounds rather sweet and noble to be a prat like Orion." Jerking a thumb up towards the castle disgustingly.

Graysonn and Danielle madly giggled, "I have heard many great things about your brother, Harry Potter. Light on recent events just so happen to reach the far reaches of the globe. Like that of the murderer hunting down your poor brother by the name of Sirius Black." That name left her lips rather disdainfully.

However, Danielle nearly collapsed to the ground with the kind of headache the name Sirius Black just served on her mind.

" _ **SIRIUS ORION BLACK. PUT DOWN MY DAUGHTER THIS INSTANT.**_ " _Cried Lily Potter having just come back home from a fantastic date night with her husband James Potter. The Potter couple had entrusted the safety of their triplets, Harry, Orion, and Danielle, to that of Sirius and Remus for the last few others and currently the former was flying Danielle around like an airplane._

 _Sirius paled considerably, "L… Lily? You are home? So soon?" Lily raised an eyebrow at that type of assumption. She wanted to see her babies for goodness sake._

" _Put. My. Daughter. Down…" Her signature glare that everyone trembled before gracing the pretty witches face, "Now."_

 _Baby Danielle giggled, beside herself with joy as her godfather gently lowered down the baby redhead to the ground with a smile on his face._

" _Momma… Dadda" Said Danielle and Harry at once. Both with their arms outstretched towards the two married Potters._

" _Ah… Kiddos. Those arms should be begging for me. Not those two nincompoops." Said Sirius jokingly but instead of it being taken that way, Lily jabbed her wand to the black-haired man's forehead, "Leave. Sirius Black, you leave for tonight and think about what you have done then come trodding back tomorrow, beg to me on your knees, how sorry you are."_

Danielle turned and sped towards the castle at breakneck speed, eager to find out more about this so-called Sirius Black from the massive Magical Wizard and Witches List of Names in the library underneath the school.

Graysonn watched the redhead flee into the castle with a weariness look on her face wondering why and what would make her student act like this out of the ordinary. With a sigh knowing that the girl would be back in a few hours, nearly speeding to her office like that of a cheetah for some food, Graysonn trudged back to the spacious office atop the castle awaiting for the various, thought-out, unavoidable questions that Danielle Potter would be asking of her soon.

 **Wednesday, October 4th, 1993 9:50 PM**

The rain has started pounding the towering Scottish castle on top its cliffside foundations, torches lighting up the open-walled corridors as a cold wind swept through the halls.

Many students who were still out, hanging out with friends or loved ones, realized the time and rushed back to their awaiting, comforting and warm Common Rooms to avoid the catching eye of Argus Filch and annoying Mrs. Norris.

All the students, except 2, troublemaking, young men. Both were smirking as a plan had settled earlier in their minds. This rainy night was perfect for a sneak out. The two of them managed to edge out of the Common Room as Dean, Lavender, Parvati, and a 7th-year girl named Olympia Deermod. The identical smirks on the out late culprits still besmirched their faces when reappearing in the dim light of this corridors row of torches.

"Meow…" Came a curious call from around the corner. The two stared in horror, smirks wiped off their faces, as the two clambered into a secret entryway, a means of escape from the smelly old man and an unruly annoying cat.

"Did you catch them my sweet?" They heard Filch drawl in disgust of the job. The exasperated, "Meeeeooow…." Or sort of like a growl came from the throat of the brown, crazy furred cat as they made their way down the dim corridor, "I swear my sweet. One of these days I shall be rewarded for catching a student out of bed. That one from the beginning of the year. Yeah, I'll catch him, tear that cloak right off him. Wonder whoever it could be?" Thinking of the night at the beginning of the year when almost catching Harry red-handed in the halls, after curfew, in which would serve the boy a week's worth of detention.

When knowing the two were out of the sight the other occupants slowly edged around the dark passage quietly, until, "Ow. Watch where you are going oh brother of mine."

"Sorry oh, brother dearest. I would have moved around you. Except in this bloody darkness might be outright impossible. Man would I love just to be able to see light..." Grumbled the 1 inch taller male. Using the walls to feel around the ancient passage they suddenly stopped.

A very irritating shout came from the leader in front, "I hate this ruddy blackness." Not aware of the joke the brother of his behind him was about to say.

"What? If you are sick of this boring day to day darkness there is a chance I might be able to take Angel out? Perhaps by the next century, we'll have had many children by the time you ever witness the day of light again." Snickered the 2nd occupant in the dark corridor.

The first one though blinded by the blackness glared in the direction his brother, "Mind if you are willing to shut your yaps. I'm not in the mood to fight over my girlfriend. Again." Exasperatedly sighed the first one. Back when Angel and he first started dating it was a jealousy ride for the brother partner in crime.

Removing a wand from his breast pocket the other male stood at the ready. He chuckled lightly, "Lumos." Choursed the 2 bothers together.

A grin widening on the spell users freckled face, "Fred… You shouldn't have done this." He hissed lowly, "What if Filch rounds on us? Bloody cat of his could detect you from across the castle just out on a whim." Said the other brother, George, who was holding a weird, wrinkled up, faded colored map.

Tapping the tip of their wands to it they coursed, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Together.

The map fluttered open revealing every undergrad, educator, along with every room in the expansive school.

"Who should we give the map to dear Georgie? I have my galleons set on you saying, Harry." Grinned the twin looking onward at the map. Harry's name was visible in the DADA's classroom.

George shook his head full of red hair, "No. No. No. Harry will be too irresponsible with it, trouble-making, no doubt."

Fred looked to be practically scandalized. The 2 of these baboons, the pranksters of the school, worried over giving the map to a teenager of all the ages.

The twins thought for a few moments before a lightbulb sparked to life in their craniums.

Both Weasley troublemakers knew who to give this heart-stopping, old-looking map.

With a duel nod, George looked down at the parchment. Tapping his wand over it the older twin by 30 seconds muttered.

"Mischief Managed..."

 **Thursday, October 5th, 1993 7:00 AM**

The Forbidden Forest was dreary cold, caused by mild winds, on this simple October moring. A large, scarred, wild-haired black dog stalked the forest looking for some prey to lash out on.

The light blue eyes of the dog were somewhat lifeless, yet still full of desire to find his goal. Upon entering a clearing, light blue eyes met the body of a deer congregating by the watering hole with a few other deer, plus one female elk.

The black dog savored the smell. The aroma filling up the insides of him as he made the way stealthily over to the group of animals, tongue wiping across the rim of the jaw of the dog.

As the great big dog neared its prey, one deer looked back towards the general direction of the looming dog, hiding in the shadows, until it got over was it thought it sensed and began eating the grass at its feet once more.

Seeing this, fur went up at the neck, the dog took careful steps towards it again, neither alerting the female elk, deer or any other creature around the watering hole.

A little way away from the inevitable confrontation between deer and dog, a brown-haired man stood watching it all in fascination, Remus Lupin, awed by the spectacle of the beauty of all the animals in one place at once.

Smirking, Remus waved the dog on, watching intently.

Hold his breath watching the huge black dog take a leaping position, Lupin balled both of his fists hoping for some action to play forth between the dog and prey.

It went exactly like that as the claws from the dog bore into the deer's skin, penetrating its heart on impact, even a high traffic blood vessel, and vein.

However, it persevered through the intense pain and broken back left leg while attempting to make a hasty getaway. The deer didn't make it more than ten feet before feeling a rather intensely sharp pain, like a thousand porcupine quills, sink into the meaty flesh of a neck of his. A light holler of pain exited the antlered mammal's mouth. What happened?

When it wasn't looking at its attacker it was soon flanked and the dog jumped at its neck.

The dog lowered the deer to the ground all the while sinking all of his teeth in further as geysers of oozing, dark, red blood spewed out lightly, the deer hollering in agony calling for its mate to come to the rescue or friends…

None came back to aid their poor mammal as it laid punctured and dying in the grasp of the dogs jaw.

The call from the head of its flock was heard and it responded in kind, though, its call was like a gasp as the dog knew what it would do and sunk the fangs further into meaty flesh.

Remus winced as the dog did a cruel thing next.

Sinking further into the skin of the deer, a sickening snapping sound rang through the forest as the neck of the deer twisted and snapped as the dog was quite strong and managed to have enough force to snap its neck.

Lifeless and cold, blood seeping out of the wounds all over its frail body, the deer lost the fight against the dog. The animal in question sat down to begin licking up his paws.

Remus wandered over, wide-eyed from the spectacle he had just witnessed. Blue eyes met lime green eyes and the blue eyes showed amusement and nodded towards the downed deer.

"Sirius. I gotta say, however, you found a nice-looking dinner for ourselves to eat." A hungry smile gracing the professor's face.

"You know, that smile of yours Moony, I'm scared of it sometimes as I can't see the moon. All I can assume is that it is your werewolf smile." Sirius said transforming back into human form with his ragged appearance.

Remus chuckles, "Padfoot this month the full moon is on Halloween. I'll be fine for a few more weeks I am sure." Sounding unsure. Sirius noted the hesitant look come across his best friends facial expression.

Jumping up, Sirius patted Remus on the back teasingly, "Moony, relax, as you have the Shrieking Shack to perform your monthly ritual. Muggle children aren't seen around here trick or treating due to Hogwarts being in the middle of nowhere." Remus' shoulders slumped, "I know… I am just scared that at some point I may accidentally bite, mane and or murder someone in that form…" Closing his eyes tightly for a second taking a deep breath.

Sirius lost the blinding smile on his face while sympathetically patting the man on the back softly knowing the werewolves fear of being labeled as such.

Changing the subject Sirius asked about the boy who was most likely up at the castle at the moment, "How is Harry doing? And his girlfriend?" A small smile on the bearded face of the prisoner.

Remus chuckled, "Potters and their redheads. They can't be seen without the other, except classes and loo. Remind me of James and Lily, those two do. They even have a soul bond." Sirius gasped at hearing this, "Are you kidding me Moony?" His mouth opened in shock.

Remus shook his head, "No. Like his parents before him, Harry and Ginny have the Pure True Love Soul Bond, capable of the same very things that Lily and James were during their time with it." Looking up and being amused at Sirius' gawking expression.

Eyes blinking rapidly, Padfoot couldn't speak a single word as the sounds of the rushing river, too absorbed in the fact that they have another soul bond couple on their hands.

After a couple of minutes of silence is when the fugitive spoke up with a tone waiting to kill, "I will find Peter, Remus. He needs to be turned over the Ministry in order to be able to raise my godson the way I'm supposed to and meet his beloved soul mate." He grinned.

"I forgot if I told you or not so I told you again. Snape is the one who revealed it to the entire school in the first place and he wasn't making up a story… I could tell." Lupin said in thought.

Raising an eyebrow that seemed to merge his fringe is where the man drew the line, "Snivellus? Are you being serious with me here Moony? Severus Snape, one death eater we used to bully, explained to the entire school that Harry and the Weasley daughter have a soul bond? How could anyone believe him?" Sirius cried in outrage.

Remus held a finger up to silence him before any nearby aurors were drawn to their location.

Remus frowned at his old friend, "Sirius, Snape knows quite a bit about the effects of a Pure True Love bond as it doesn't affect love potioned individuals, which were Harry and Ginny hours before that as well. A plan to separate them between two different houses failed with them showcasing the bond. So believe me when I tell you, Snape, is rig…" Hearing shouts coming from another direction Remus hurriedly told Sirius to transform back into Padfoot.

Sirius transformed, leaving behind the ripped clothing shred, instead of running for the river before taking the appearance of a stray dog.

Remus leaned up against the tree behind him and began cutting up the deer with a few wand flicks when abut 3 aurors came rushing into the clearing, wands raised all around.

"Lupin." Mad-Eye snarled, "Who was it you were talking to? We overheard some shouting from over here. Not harboring a fugitive, are you, Lupin? Right?" Baring his teeth with a knowing grin having heard about how close Black used to be with Lupin.

Remus sighed, "The truth is I was talking to a stray black dog that I forcefully told to go away, which happened, right before you three showed up. If I was talking to Sirius Black wouldn't I have stunned the maniacal bastard?" Stated the professor as if it were obvious.

The unknown werewolf then spotted the other two aurors, one with pink hair with light blue eyes and not as pale as the other person in the group and was quite fit, he mused with a smile on the inside, "Who are these two, Moody?" Mad-Eye turned to the other aurors.

Turning to the two behind him, he pointed to the woman closest, "This here is Nymphadora Tonks, training to replace me in the auror office for when I retire at the end of the year." Told Moody looking really overjoyed that he was going to retire.

Tonks glared a deadly one at her boss and ground out to Remus, while both were blushing, "Just Tonks, or Dora, for that matter, will do me fine. I hate being called Nymphadora." The man behind them snickering whispering, "Nemphy." Hoping she wouldn't hear but unfortunately had.

"What was that Barns?" Tonks cried looking over her purple clothed shoulder, "Did I just hear you say… Nymphy? Oh, if you did you are in for it." Growled the auror trainee, her eyes alight.

Moody actually managed a small chuckle, "This here is Alexander Barns. An auror hitman from the deep depths of the ministry to hunt for our elusive fugitive." Remus nodded to the older gentleman.

"It was nice meeting you two. Moody, mind if I return to the castle? I have much-needed paperwork to grade you see." Moody nodded and let him go begrudgingly, reaching for an armful of his shirt before stopping himself, shaking the thoughts of Sirius Black had just been here out of his scarred head.

That thought remained out of his mind until he noticed Tonks crouch down to see a piece of fabric, prisoner clothing from the looks of it, and so Tonks gasped lightly and whispered, "Siri? Are you here?" Moody turned away thinking she was just whispering nonsense.

No one in the small party looked back. However, she was about to get up and leave, but she saw two eyes staring back at her, and it was none other than a big black dog peering through the treeline at her. When they made eye contact it nodded its head before running off.

Tonks was stunned silent having just seen a supposed mass murderer trot off deeper into the forest.

Tonks sighed heavily, "I don't believe the lies of Fudge, cousin, I will set you free." Yet that declaration fell on death ears as no one could have heard it but her, " **TONKS. QUIT LOLLYGAGGING AND GET A MOVE ON.** " Came the shout from Barns just 17 meters away, impatient to have been kept waiting.

 **Thursday, October 5th, 1993 12:00 PM**

Having just gotten out of a late shower, excused from classes because of the fight with Shanapar, Ginny wrung her wet hair trying to get all the water out in the small Clock Tower Courtyard and it was an unusual day, to say the least. It was snowing rather heavily, luckily the redhead sat underneath the hallway overlooking it.

A sigh full of love left her lips as she placed her fingers to them just feeling the tingle of the last passionate make-out session between her and Harry just mere moments ago before deciding he go eat lunch.

Ever since Shanapar's defeat, Harry and her had been spending more and more time together, even if their classes weren't in the same year though she didn't care. Spending all this time with her beloved Harry was as much as heaven to her than anything.

' _God I can't wait to be a Potter…_ ' Daydreaming of the beautiful wedding of hers far in the future.

A small smile grew onto her face at the prospect of marrying Harry, once again, in her daydreams, "Ginny Potter. Ginny Molly Potter. Ginny Molly Weasley Potter. Has a nice ring to it… Ohhh…" She moaned half cried, "I want to marry the bloke already…"

"Easy their little sister..."

"...You don't want to ruin the poor bloke's life already right?"

"Because he has no idea what he'll be getting into…"

"The rest of his life… With you? Wow, expect daily, weekly, and monthly sleepovers, Georgie."

"Righto Freddie. I don't think Mr. Potter will even survive the honeymoon, much less the first day back home from it per se. He might come crawling back to us confessing how much of a mistake it was to marry our little firecracker."

"Can you both just shut up." Ginny snapped at the twins, "For your information, Harry and I will be a wonderful married couple in the future thanks for asking." Glaring at the both of them. Almost daring them to speak another word on the subject about the part of her ruining her soul mates life.

"Easy there sis. We mean no harm by what we said. It was just to needle you a little." Said Fred, unfazed from seeing Ginny's teeth showing in her scowl.

George stepped forward, "We have something for you, Ginny." Said the brown hat brother, "An old-looking piece of parchment? What are you two gits playing at?" Ginny mused looking ready to kill.

Fred only merely grinned, "I solemnly swear that I… Am up to no good." Said the other twin pausing for dramatic effect while taking out his wand. Fred pointed it at the paper where it opened by that code phrase said long ago from a different era of students.

Striding over to the duo smirking at her, Ginny was about to ask what the paper was again until out of the corner of her eye-witnessed written names begin to etch across the top.

Ginny read aloud in stunned awe, "Messers, Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail would formally like to welcome you to the Marauders Map." This was certainly interesting.

A cough made her look up at the brotherly redheaded duo, raising an eyebrow at them in unison Ginny nearly asked them a question when Geroge began a little monologue along saying it with an accent, "We were going to give this piece of merchandise…"

Fred cut in, "Snatched it from Filch's homey office."

George rolled his eyes at Fred, "...To your dearly beloved troublemaker, instead, in our humbleness, we have decided to bestow upon you this." Holding it towards their sister more.

Fred gave a little jig, "Behold dear one. For we bestow upon you…"

Then both the twins cheered together at once, "The Marauders Map. It is quite a sight to see. Go on… Reveal what contents lay within." They both said taking on poses as if from a play.

"Whoa… Is that?" Ginny said in awe pointing to a known name on the map.

"Harry, Weasley sister loving, Potter"

"What is he doing?" Ginny asked in confusion wondering how in the world this map seemed to work, forgetting about magic for a second, instead of focusing on the logic of making it able to show off the many names of the inhabitants of the castle.

"Walking along the Entrance Hall corridor apparently." Mused George.

"Does that a lot in fact. We all do." Snickered the other occupant.

She then noticed another name. That of Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore?" Eyes wide in shock. It showed other brands as well.

Fred nodded, "In his study."

"Pacing. He does that quite a lot, in fact."

"However, neither of us pay it any mind, better fish to fry we do."

Ginny smiled, "I gladly accept the map then bro's." Fred and George grinned at their younger housemate, sibling, and friend, "To close the map just say the enchantment to reverse the spell."

"Mischief managed."

Ginny looked at Harry's name again and discovered it heading in the general direction of this very courtyard.

Smiling, the young redhead whispered, "Mischief managed." Before folding it up placing it in her coat pocket for safekeeping.

Fred gave their sister an affectionate wave knowing they gave the map away to a trustworthy owner.

"Hey… Don't you think little Gin-Gin will get rather freaked out seeing a name on the map in her boyfriends very dorm? That Peter Pettigrew fellow who always is in Ron's bed?" George quietly snickered uncontrollably.

Fred evilly grinned, "If our youngest brother is, in fact, openly gay. We'll cross that bridge when we get there…" As they walked off to find Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Lee...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 46**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER AND THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **Hagrid journey's into a section of the Forbidden Forest where it is not so horrid, instead somewhat mild with its creatures and plants and comes across a herd of big, winged, horse-like bird creatures. Hippogriffs. Stay tuned wizards and witches…**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people to find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay Tuned for the Premiere of the Next Arc: Chapter 46: Hagrid discovers the Hippogriff Buckbeak.**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 47: Horsing Around.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **My oh my. Aren't ye a 'ight for sore eyes? Name's Hagrid. How 'bout you come stroll 'long with me. I just might call ye… Buckbeak. Yes, yes. A perfect name for a wonderous, elegant creature."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 46**


	46. Herd beyond the Forest

**This and the next chapter will be shorter chapters. I don't feel the need to make them normal length due to the insignificant plot of this chapter and the small training session of the next chapter.**

 **This is just focusing on Hagrid and Ginny and Lupin in the next chapter. I will be returning to the regular length in chapter 48.**

 **How did you all enjoy the end of the last arc? Were you surprised that instead of Harry, Ginny was the one the map was given to? It will have a greater importance in her possession for quite awhile.**

 **Harry will most likely get it during the Half-Blood Prince, if not before Deathly Hallows.**

* * *

 **Progress so far in this story:**

 **COMPLETE: The Chamber of Secrets Arc: Chapters 1-10**

 **COMPLETE: Prisoner of Azkaban Arc: Chapters 11-20**

 **COMPLETE: The Quidditch Accident Arc: Chapters 21-35**

 **COMPLETE: The Marauders Map Arc: Chapters 36-45**

 **IN PROGRESS: Buckbeak Ride to Catastrophe Arc: Chapters 46-50**

* * *

 **This will be a short arc and the final arc before the real plot of this story begins. I hope you are ready for it.**

 **Let's get this to 14,000 views.**

 **Please, review, favorite, follow and do anything you can/want to support the story.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts**

 **THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

 **Buckbeak Ride to Catastrophe Arc**

 **LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Fred and George gave away their prized possession, the secret to their success in pranking, the Marauders Map to their adoring sister Ginny. How in the world will she use it? ****STAY TUNED...**

 **The premier of this arc:**

 **Chapter 46: Hagrid discovers the Hippogriffs**

 **Thursday, October 5th, 1993 1:00 PM**

Hagrid was currently mixing a pot of stew down in his cabin while the mutt, Fang, watched in earnest waiting to be fed alongside his owner too.

The half-giant grinned down at the dog, his loving dog, "Aye Fang. Are ye' hungry as well? I am famished myself. What 'bout ye'?" Fang barked in acknowledgment of the question from the half-giant.

"Ha. Aye seems I was correct on that tidbit you great big old hound you. Not to worry. The stew should be ready any moment now." Hagrid guessed looking into the hot, steaming pot.

An owl swooped into the small cabin with a letter tied around its leg. Hagrid stared at it in confusion before the dark-colored creature bounced forward with an annoyed chirp.

Taking the letter from the leg of the bird it flew off without even waiting for a reply letter. Hagrid surmised it was just there to deliver, not send back, and read it was from Dumbledore.

Fang growled at where the owl had been.

Cracking the seal of Hogwarts, the teacher opened the letter rather slowly. His fear grew when he saw that it was actually revealed to be a howler. Though the fear left him when instead of a harsh, crying voice of anger, it was the voice that was much calmer than that of Ronald Weasley's howler the year before.

" _Hagrid. With you being the professor for Care of Magical Creatures, it is without great consideration, that I send you out to find a great heard of hippogriffs just on the other side of the Forbidden Forest near the ruins of the muggle village of Cornwealth. I trust you know how to deal with a creature such as a hippogriff and bid you good luck. Your great friend and colleague, Albus Dumbledore._ " With that said it burst into flames into tiny smaller pieces.

Hagrid nodded, eyeing the stew just about to be ready, "Alright. Fang how 'bout we go on a bit of an adventure now, shall we? 'Xcept we will 'ave to wait until the stew here is finished and eaten." Fang barked in excitement.

"Ye' great. I can't wait to find these wonderful creatures. Raised one m'self, Fang. It was before, well before, I bought you from the pet shop in Muggle London." Said Hagrid as the stew began to screech indicating how it was done and so Hagrid began to eat, along with some pieces of meat thrown to the dog.

 **Thursday, October 5th, 1993 3:30 PM**

After a couple of hours a sweaty, dirty Hagrid came out on the other side of the Forbidden Forest looking over a wide variety of male and female hippogriffs. Hagrid managed to find a lonely looking one near the forest edge, taller than the rest and as it looked at Hagrid, he bowed. Hagrid bowed back.

The hippogriff tilted its head as Hagrid looked back up at him, "My oh my. Aren't ye a 'ight for sore eyes? Name's Hagrid. How 'bout you come stroll 'long with me. I just might call ye… Buckbeak. Yes, yes. A perfect name for a wonderous, elegant creature." Said Hagrid throwing a dead animal carcass at the newly named hippogriff, Buckbeak.

The trio made their way back to the Hogwarts another few hours later where the garden was the place where Buckbeak would be staying for awhile.

"My gosh. I can't wait to see you in my class next week. Wonder how 'Arry, Ron and 'Ermione will react to yeh." Smiled the large bearded fellow.

Buckbeak gave an indignant cry at being chained up that it just made Hagrid quietly chuckle before heading into his home for some dinner or some greatly needed hours of shut-eye.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 47**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS :** **Ginny seeks out Professor Lupin. Lupin teaches Ginny once again how to use the patronus charm, exhausting the poor girl greatly, but enough to become friends with that of Remus Lupin far much earlier than she would have if she wasn't dating Harry right now. Just what will the shape of her patronus be? Stay tuned wizards and witches…**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people to find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay Tuned for Chapter 47: Horsing Around.**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 48: A Strange Dot: Peter Pettigrew?**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Wow. My word Ms. Weasley it is astoundingly gorgeous. A bloody brilliant try. Again I say that is just brilliant. Odd it is, for I thought it would have been something similar to your boyfriends patronus..."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 47**


	47. Ginny: Patronus Mastered

**Chapter 6 will be getting a little revamped snippet in this chapter. The one to happen in Chapter 6 is still canon just this version will be a little different.**

 **This is a chapter focusing only on Ginny and Professor Lupin just about.**

 **Let's get this to 14,000 views.**

 **Please, review, favorite, follow and do anything you can/want to support the story.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts**

 **THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

 **Buckbeak Ride to Catastrophe Arc**

 **LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Hagrid ventured out, under Dumbledores orders, to find a mysterious heard of Hippogriffs just beyond the Forbidden Forest. What did he find? Why a new friend named Buckbeak that he decided he would show the class of 3rd years after the 10th. Will Buckbeak be a success? ****STAY TUNED...**

 **Chapter 47: Horsing Around**

 **Thursday, October 5th, 1993 5:00 PM**

" _Ok. I want you to position your wand pointing it straight at the village and say the spell, "Expecto Patronum. Best do it at a bit of a yell." Lupin explained taking a step backward next to Harry, "Think she'll get it first try?" Said the taller man to Harry._

 _Harry shrugged._

 _Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, "_ _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM…**_ "

" **EXPECTO PATRONUM.** " Lupin cried as a werewolf patronus leaped out of the silvery mist and hopped around the room unceremoniously. It has been nearly 2 weeks since Ginny first started to train with the spell to ward off dementors, though, with her backlash to remove them from Hogwarts, training had been a little lackluster.

"Woah. Professor, I am impressed with that." Ginny praised eyeing the patronus float about the room.

Lupin smiled, "Why, thank you. You must come up with a happy memory. Mine? Meeting my two best friends. James Potter and Sirius Black." Smiling fondly at the memory, saddened still at the death of the man with glasses.

Ginny covered her mouth with a gasp, "My future father in law was friends with you?" Lupin raised an eyebrow at that term of addressing James when Ginny just shrugged, "Remember Professor, Harry and I have a soul bond." Said Ginny raising an eyebrow at him.

Lupin shook his scarred head, "Right. How could I have forgotten." Ginny's face then darkened, "And did you say, Sirius Black? That man better not come near my Harry or i'll kill him before touching the love of my life."

Lupin frowned slightly hearing that declaration, "We must at least hear the man out when he is discovered young one. He might not even be after Harry Potter for all we know." He said. It was all in vain. Ginny wasn't listening to a thing the man just uttered, "Sirius Black will die. **I SWEAR IT.** " Teeth bared signaling she was in a deadly Weasley protective mood.

The older of the two paled having only seen Molly Weasley like this, "Cub… Why don't we work on getting your patronus mastered?"

Ginny sighed. Shaking her head back and forth, "Yes, let us get this over with…" Removing her wand from the pocket in her jeans.

Thinking of one of her happiest memories, one from when she was younger, Ginny found a memory where it was Bill returning from Hogwarts when she was able to comprehend where the oldest brother had gone to.

Smirking, Ginny called out, " **EXPECTO… PATRONUM.** " Yet only now came just a silvery blue mist. Ginny groaned, stomping a foot on the ground in anger, "I'll never get this Professor. I should just give up and accept my boyfriend is better than me at certain spells…" A lone tear sliding down her cheek at the mention of giving up.

Lupin clicked his tongue, "Tsk tsk tsk. Giving up? Young lady, there will be none of that here. Maybe that memory you conjured from the deepest recesses of your mind… Wasn't your happiest." Said Lupin reassuringly.

Looking up at the professor, another tear rolled down the freckled cheek of the student, "I'm sorry Ginny. Just try again." Coaxed the DADA teacher.

Standing up with determination, Ginny shouted once again the phrase to execute the spell.

"My word, Ms. Weasley." Awed Lupin as a patronus shockwave was able to be emitted, slightly stronger, this time around.

Ginny lowered her arm with a smile, "Wow. How moving, this display, of this magic. You are nearly there Ms. Weasley." Ginny smirked, " **EXPECTO… PATRONUM.** " A blinding light filled the room causing the two occupants to shut their eyes tightly, block them even.

A sense of calm came from the classroom as Ginny opened her brown eyes to feast them upon a glowing silver stallion standing in all its glory.

"Whoa…" Ginny breathed out as Lupin uncovered his eyes, eyes widened, when seeing the exuberant creature the spell made.

"Wow. My word Ms. Weasley it is astoundingly gorgeous. A bloody brilliant try. Again I say that is just brilliant. Odd it is, for I thought it would have been something similar to your boyfriend's patronus…"

Ginny nodded but shrugged, "I didn't expect it to be a doe. While I love Harry more than anything I didn't expect it." The horse bowed then began running around the room.

Ginny though was lost in her thoughts, ' _Can it be a doe? If so… How do I get it to change into a doe? I want to at least somewhat match Harry…_ '

 **Thursday, October 5th, 1993 5:30 PM**

Ginny laid on the grass outside Hagrid's Hut with a smile rivaling that from when she laid in bed the first night she and Harry began dating, "What a day."

"Ginny? What are ye' doing lying out 'ere in the turf? Outside me hut no less?" Asked a surprised Hagrid, who smiled down at the 2nd year. Ginny grinned back up at her friend, "Oh, hello, Hagrid." Beaming up at the large bearded man, "Just thought I would get some fresh air, visit you and have some tea." Said the redhead gazing up at the clouds.

The half-giant chuckled, "Haha and 'ere I thought Ms. Weasley would be up in the castle hanging out with 'Arry. You two aren't 'aving relationship issues are you?" Asked the professor, worried for two of his favorite students.

Ginny quickly sat up and turned to stare at Hagrid. In her eyes, he could see how offended the redhead looked to be at the moment, "Little Ginny I am sorry. Please, forgive my rudeness." Hagrid fell to his knees, asking, no, begging for a simple word that sounded like forgiveness.

Crossing her arms over her chest Ginny glared down at Hagrid, though pitied him for the simple mistake and soon it softened into a grin, "You're forgiven Hagrid. I know you didn't mean it." Holding a hand out for her friend to take to be helped up ever so slightly.

Hagrid grinned a little fearfully still, "Oh, bless you, Ginny. I bet Harry is really happy to have someone like you." Beaming at the girl.

Ginny blushed deeply, "Y-yeah. Harry is my o-one and only. I never want to give up. Not like I can anyway, which I like, because we have a soul bond." Her smile was blinding.

Hagrid chuckled, "Yes, I remember that day when it was announced. I saw ye' crying." He smiled.

Ginny grinned, "Happy tears. Happy tears. I was just relieved that I would never lose the greatest thing to ever happen in my not yet so long life. Harry Potter made me the happiest girl alive when he accepted to be my boyfriend." Tears began to well up in her eyes again just remembering that day.

 _Ginny ran through the halls, humming a fantastic tune of a love song that she had heard once on a muggle radio when she was 6 at Kings Cross. The girl almost ran into several others along the way to the Great Hall to dinner and as she arrived she spotted the boy of her dreams talking animatedly with her brothers._

 _A large smile graced her lips as she walked over to the dark-haired male, "H-Harry… I have something I w-wish to tell y-you…" Looking away from him rubbing her left arm a little._

 _Ginny bit her lip nervously as Harry turned towards her, an eyebrow raised in question, "Yes, Ginny?"_

' _Here it goes girl. Do. Not. Mess. This. Up…' Ginny thought tightening her hands into fists for a few moments, "Harry… My question is… Will you… Be… My…" She drew in a breath as Harry looked hopefully back up at her, and Ginny inwardly smiled knowingly._

" _Will you be my boyfriend? We have grown closer ever since writing to e-each other last year…" Ginny poutingly asked the boy in front of her who grinned._

" _Why would I say no? Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Harry getting into a standing position?_

" _ **YES. YES. YES. YES.**_ " _Ginny screamed launching herself into his arms._

Back in the present, Ginny wiped the tears forming in her eyes, "That was a wonderful day. I will cherish it forever, even to my dying breath… Which honestly won't be for awhile." Giggled the redheaded girl.

Soon she and Hagrid headed inside for some tea while Fang sat outside barking at owls flying overhead.

But in the forest was a man watching the encounter, squinting at the girl who had just been out in front of the cabin, "I nearly had her. When she comes back out I got her." A smile forming on the shadowy man's face.

A Japanese katana blade was sitting across his back waiting for use and he chuckled, "Soon Ginny Weasley will face me… **HAHAHA.** "

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 48**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **Just who is the mystery figure waiting on Ginny at the edge of the forest? Is the 2nd year in danger or is she perfectly safe? What about Ginny's new patronus? Will she be able to cast it to save herself from future incoming dementors? Stay tuned wizards and witches…**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people to find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay Tuned for Chapter 48: A Strange Dot: Peter Pettigrew?**

 **AFTER: Stay Tuned for Chapter 49: Spoiler: Wait until the chapter to find out.**

 **LATER: Stay tuned for the finale of this arc: Chapter 50: Spoiler. Wait until the chapter to find out.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Ms. Weasley. Would you mind telling me why you are out and about at this… Hour of the night? One might think you are… Up to no good. Why is your pocket slightly bulgy? Turn out your pockets. Now. Turn. Out. Your. Pockets."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 48**


	48. The Map Never Lies

**Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts**

 **THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

 **Buckbeak Ride to Catastrophe Arc**

 **LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Ginny barely has mastered her patronus charm and just with a little more help from Professor Lupin maybe, just maybe, the first Weasley girl after many generations can master the spell. Her spell is a stallion rather than a doe, which Ginny, of course, was hoping for it to be. Unknown the future is, anything can happen. A doe patronus could materialize for Ginny. Just who was the figure in the forest spying on the girl? ****STAY TUNED...**

 **Chapter 48: A Strange Dot:**

 **Peter Pettigrew?**

 **Thursday, October 5th, 1993 5:30 PM**

Ginny wiped the tears forming in her eyes, "That was a wonderful day. I will cherish it forever, even to my dying breath… Which honestly won't be for awhile." Giggled the redheaded girl remembering when Harry and her became the power couple of Hogwarts, sweethearts of Hogwarts according to the Daily Prophet.

"Hahaha." Laughed Hagrid with an arm around her shoulder, "Come on in yeh'?" Soon she and Hagrid headed inside for some tea while Fang sat outside barking at owls flying overhead.

But in the forest was a man watching the encounter, squinting at the girl who had just been out in front of the cabin, "I nearly had her. When she comes back out I got her." A smile forming on the shadowy man's face.

A Japanese katana blade was sitting across his back waiting for use and he chuckled, "Soon Ginny Weasley will face me… **HAHAHA.** "

What he didn't realize and failed to see was Fang was staring right in his general direction.

 **Saturday, October 7th, 1993 8:00 AM**

Scabbers, also known as Peter Pettigrew was sleeping in his bed in the cage Ron had for him on the nightstand next to Ron's bed and decided now was a better time as any to make a run for it and hide around the castle, least he could do was hide from Sirius Black.

Remus, the werewolf, surprised Peter much more than Sirius. It was as if his old friend hadn't even recognized the form from which helped the nightly incursions with the ravenous beast.

' _Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. They shall be my master's targets once I find him._ ' Peter cried in his mind, ' _Those two blood traitors, mudblood and half-blood will pay for causing me so much pain, so much grief, so much anxiety this year, I don't even wanna know what the next few months here could bring._ ' A worried Pettigrew thought when trying to squeeze underneath the boy's dorm room door.

Peter then thought something very sinister, ' _Oh yes, Ginny Weasley would be an excellent target. Hehehe. My master will be most pleased to deliver him this information. Having this girl feel the terror of the dark lord will be payback for all the insufferable moments I had living under their wing._ ' Eyes flashing evilly.

Another thought crossed the rat's pea-sized brain, ' _Or…_ _ **OH, YES, YES.**_ _The Imperious Curse. Ms. Weasley could be the one to kill her insignificant little boyfriend._ _ **HEHEHEHE.**_ '

Finally, the dark grey furred rodent squeezed out of the dorm. Retreating to the Common Room was fairly simple and he decided to cut himself a bit to leave a patch of blood on the floor in order to have Ron have his suspicions and scream at his mudblood girlfriend.

' _Perfect plan me. Maybe Ron and that mudblood will break up because of this? If so I shall be praised by my master. Ha ha ha. Their spouts are legendary, yes._ ' However, Hermione and Ron soon came down into the Common Room at the same time and the rat went and hid, watching as the chaos ensued, inwardly smirking sinisterly.

Ron and Hermione shared a good morning kiss before he asked, "Hermione have you seen Scabbers? I could have sworn he was in his cage last night?" Said the big-nosed redhead. Hermione raised an eyebrow, "No, Ron. Can't say I have." Looking around the Common Room for a sign of the troublesome rodent.

"Meow." Came the call of Crookshanks sitting exactly right next to the small patch of blood with a little fur mix in there.

' _ **OH**_ … _Crookshanks, you are a genius you feline murderer you._ ' Peter leaned forward anticipating a huge blowout of cosmic proportions.

When the duo looked down Ron caught sight of the horrifying scene and drew in a horrifying breath. It was then he rounded on Hermione looked extremely angry, the latter of which looked ready to pipe back an answer.

" **YOUR BLOODY CAT ATE SCABBERS.** " Bellowed the youngest Weasley male. Hermione growled hearing this same bloody excuse again, " **OH PLEASE, RONALD. WHEN WE CAME DOWN HERE CROOKSHANKS WAS FOLLOWING ME. SO DON'T GO BLAMING HIM FOR WHAT HE DIDN'T DO. MAYBE AN OWL GOT IN. YOU KNOW THEY LOVE RATS AND OR MICE.** "

' _Oh? I could have left a window open. Drat. Oh, well. Where are the popcorn and firewhiskey? A spat like this is intoxicating, magnificent, radical and ghastly, though the last for the average passersby._ '

Ron looked about ready to break the muggle-born in two, " **OH DON'T GO SAYING IT WAS AN OWL AS AN EXCUSE. I AM TIRED OF YOUR EXCUSES FOR CROOKSHANKS.** " Ron cried indignantly

Hermione clenched her fists tightly, " **STUFF IT RONALD WEASLEY. I THOUGHT WE WERE OVER THIS LITTLE DEBATE. MY CAT. DID. NOT. EAT. YOUR. STUPID. LITTLE. RAT.** "

Peter inwardly gasped, ' _Stupid am I? How rude._ ' Ron ever so slowly was turning as red as his hair, "You take that back you great big know it all. **SCABBERS IS NOT A STUPID RAT**." Teeth bared in the defense of his 'loving' rat.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. Glaring at the boy she liked or used to like now with contempt.

"You are such a baby Ronald. Scabbers dying isn't the end of the world." It was then at that moment that broke their world down.

Ron slapped Hermione across the face hard. The girl nearly fell to the floor, " **YOU MUDBLOODS ARE ALL THE SAME. HATEFUL AND SCARED OF RATS. I WISH I NEVER CAME TO KNOW YOU HERMIONE. YOU ARE SO ANNOYING, WHAT WITH YOUR CONSTANT NAGGING TO DO SCHOOL WORK, STUDY, PAY ATTENTION AND FOLLOW THE RULES. ON TOP OF THAT YOU ARE OBNOXIOUSLY INTELLIGENT, AND FRIENDLY. HARRY AND I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP.** "

Hermione gasped at hearing him say that word and resorted to using a deadly growl, "Harry? Why are you bringing him into this fight? He is as smart as me you know. Did you know? When you were sick the other day he nearly outperformed me in potions without you there." This just made Ron even angrier.

" **SHUT UP HERMIONE. HARRY IS ONLY LIKE THAT BECAUSE OF YOU CORRUPTING HIM AND MY SISTER TURNING HIM INTO SOMETHING HE ISN'T.** Ginny is nothing but a slag for dating my best mate and when the time is right I'll break them up whether you like it or…" Ron was knocked to the ground by another fist entering the scene then bats began pouring out his nose attacking him,

Hermione turned rather fast to the conjurer, "Ginny? How long have you been standing there?" Ginny, only in her nightgown, stood on the stairs pointing her wand down at her obnoxious brother with a venomous scowl, "Ever since I heard 'An owl for an excuse' and honestly Ronald Weasley grow up. Also, thanks for the information about you going to break me and Harry up. No chance in that happening now." Growled the youngest Weasley.

"Go… To hell… Hermione, Ginny." Spoke Ron strainly. Hermione lost it, " **WELL RONALD I THINK WE NEED TO BREAK UP. YOU HAVE BEEN HUGELY INSULTING TOWARDS ME THIS MORNING. NOT TO MENTION YOU ARE AGGRAVATING AND CLUELESS TO EVERYTHING THAT COMES IN A RELATIONSHIP. RONALD. WE ARE THROUGH.** " Hermione cried triumphantly.

"Mate that so wasn't cool." Turning towards the stairs stood Harry looking tiredly annoyed, "Harry?" Ron growled when Ginny cuddled up with Harry in his arms whispering sweet nothings in his ear, causing Harry to blush. Ron stood up despite the pain from the hex, "You two are such a horrible couple. You know that?" Whispered Ron to his sister.

Ginny glared, "Oh? Is that so big brother?" Her teeth showing in the scowl.

Ron nearly through a punch at Harry, however, though it missed, "I have never been ok with this relationship you have with my sister Harry. She is corrupting you. Corrupting you along with that book worm to increase your smarts…" Growled the big-nosed male.

Harry sighed, "I have always been this smart Ron." Harry said in which caused Ginny to triumphantly smirk and added, "You, Ronald distracted my Harry in class and therefore couldn't concentrate hard enough. Did you know Snape isn't as hard on my beloved anymore due to you not causing a distraction?" Eyes shining mischievously.

Harry groaned, "Ron can you please accept that I love your sister and that, of course, loves me back? She is the very first person to ever tell me that she loves me since most likely my parents." Ginny didn't know this fact at all and looked up at him sadly.

Ron nor Harry noticed as he the latter pushed Ginny back against him more protective, "Oh…" Said Ginny in a little bit of shock of the pressure used around the waist.

Ron's ears became redder from that simple move from Harry.

Harry glared more at Ron, "Until you can learn to stop being so jealous about every single damn thing or learn to stop making excuses to everything or to blame others for things they didn't do were no longer friends." This broke Ron out of his stupor, "W-What?"

Ginny sniggered, "You heard him you pathetic brother of mine. You are no longer friends with my handsome man. The only Weasleys he needs in his life are the rest of the family and me. **NOT YOU.** " More and more people piled up into the Common Room glaring at Ron for everything that has been said by him this morning.

Even the ever so cheerful Lavender Brown was glaring at him, "I may have liked you, Ron Weasley, but after everything I have heard I don't think I hold feelings for you anymore you selfish dick."

Ginny smirked, "Good one Lav." Giving a thumbs up and wink. Ron looked troubled upon seeing everyone in the Common Room glaring bitterly at him for the way the morning had started out for all of them while most Gryffindors tried hard as they must to calm down a tearful Hermione who was as well glaring at her ex-boyfriend.

The sound of the portrait hole opening up alerted everyone to see who was coming in and in came Dean followed by a very angry looking Professor McGonagall, "Mr. Weasley. If you would please I would like for you to accompany me back to my office for a nice chat." Lips curled in a frown, eyes slits and hands cupped together behind her.

Ron paled, "Uh oh…" Ginny, George and Fred chuckled while Percy just looked on approvingly for what Ron had said about Ginny and Harry, "You too, Percy Weasley." Percy was shaking out of his thoughts when their head of house was sternly staring at him.

Percy and Ron looked eyes both with the same look of 'What did you do wrong?' And the two brothers sulkingly followed their head of house out into the early morning corridors to her office.

As everyone began to file back up to their dorms to get ready for the day, Harry and Ginny stayed down in the Common Room to help Hermione get over the break up with Ron.

Peter was even more excited than ever before, better than whatever he could imagine, ' _Oh, I got more than what I bargained for. Never in all of my back up, plans for this was Ron to end ties with Harry, Ginny and the rest of the tower. This is just too good._ '

 **Saturday, October 7th, 1993 10:00 AM**

"Thank you, Minerva. I'll make sure to keep these boys for awhile to administer a suitable punishment."

"Thank you, Molly. This act is greatly appreciated by me, Dumbledore and many Gryffindor students, even your own children." Molly seethed inwardly once again. Dying out went the green flames of the fireplace and the mother of all the Weasley children of this here generation turned around to the two troublemakers she called her sons, "Ronald and Percy Weasley. You are such big trouble young men. Ronald. Go to your room and no food until dinner. Percy. Go to your room and no studying at all." Percy looked ready to argue but Mrs. Weasley pointed to the stairs, "March young men. And Percy I expected better from you for being in your 7th year." Said Molly before turning with a gruff sigh and storming into the den to continue her knitting on a sweater for Ginny after receiving a letter that the last one was ripped across the stomach area after a thread caught on her luggage bag.

 **Saturday, October 7th, 1993 1:40 PM**

As Ginny was walking outside with Harry, Neville and another 2nd year by the name of Luna Lovegood, a figure watched from the distance of the trees. A sinister, pervy smile sat on his lips just imagining what he could do to Ginny, no, both Ginny and that now white-haired girl who was in the group.

This man was Drake Shanning, a psychopathic wizard preying on young wizards and witches from the ages of 11-14. He smiled and sent a temptation curse across the grassy plain to attract the girl's attention but before the spell could even leave his wand, Fang, who had also alerted Hagrid to the stalker, leaped from the cabin and sent a crossbow and the dog at the man.

The 4 strollers by Hagrids stopped in their tracks when Fang came through the bushes dragging a man by the collar with a crossbow arrow in his shoulder.

Ginny knew who he was from the Daily Prophet having seen his mug shot of being thrown into Azkaban when she was 8 years old.

It took no longer than 2 seconds for Ginny, Neville, and Luna to deduce what he was doing near them and Ginny lost it, "You rotten no-good scoundrel." Harry went wide-eyed, "Uh… Sweetheart, why are you insulting him?"

Ginny looked at him a little softly, "Oh, Harry, of course, you wouldn't know. This man is a pedophile only wishing to enslave young wizards and witches, even muggles and have them work for him in a torture, weapons, and potions factory."

Harry jumped a bit, "Sweet Merlin." Shocked to the bone. Ginny nodded, "I know huh? Oh, Harry, I could have been taken from you." Ginny cried wrapping her arms around Harry's middle in a protective, strong and forceful hug like her moms.

Harry kissed her cheek when she finished, "I could never let anyone take my Ginny away from me." Ginny gazed into his green eyes she loved so much and leaned up planting a very passionate kiss on his lips and they just began kissing while the other two students awkwardly stood there.

Drake looked horrified, "Well, hem hem. This is awkward. Right kidlets? Hairy guy, doggo." The latter of which snarled at the tied up fellow.

Ginny and Harry broke apart, sweetly smiling at each other before the redhead turned towards the perv, "You shut it Mr. Shanning. You realize aurors patrol the castle right?" Shanning's eyes widened showing fear and confusion.

Hagrid chuckled, "Shanning did ye' not know aurors patrolled these 'ere grounds at Hogwarts?"

Shanning grinned nervously, "Ahh… No. No, I didn't." He really didn't know really and Ginny shot a spell into the sky to alert the aurors to something wrong.

About 6 minutes later Nymphadora Tonks arrived on the scene looking tuckered out after a long run from the Owlery, "Wotcher everyone. Something ne…" But she cut herself off when eyeing one of the most wanted criminals in the wizarding and muggle world.

"What in the firewhiskey fuck?" Tonks choked out upon seeing him, "Why hello Dora. Long-time no see. I believe the last time we met you were punching my face into the hard ground in Azkaban for just saying your full name." Giving a coy smirk, the escapee playfully glared at the auror.

Tonks' shoulders grew tense, body shook, teeth bared and both fists tightened, "That was one of the greatest moments of my life you freak. I thought the dementors, while they were stationed there, killed you. How in the name of Merlin did you fucking escape fiend?" Tonks went for her wand and pointed it at him.

Drake shrugged, "Meh. Ok, the story is I stole the keys off a guard who had her back turned to me. Clueless she was, didn't hear the clang of metal keys twisting and turning into the socket." He chuckled. Ginny screwed up her nose acting like there was a disgusting smell, "Plausible story you nutter." Teeth grit, Ginny also went digging into a pocket for her wand and aimed it at the man threatening to kidnap her.

Ginny growled and was about to lunge at the man when Harry held her back, "Let me go, babe." Struggled Ginny against the grip of her boyfriend.

Harry leaned down whispering in her ear, "Let the aurors handle this Gin." Ginny, although reluctant, stopped the futile assault from getting out of her boyfriend's arms and calmed down almost instantly.

Neville just stared at them.

Luna giggled, "I see you have some sort of ability to calm your significant other down almost instantly by saying something to them."

Ginny chuckled, "I just love Harry with all my heart. I don't want to be around my soul mate." Craning her neck, Ginny moved upward and met his lips and they kissed for a second.

"I love you too, Ginny," Harry whispered causing the girl to delightfully shiver.

Drake just groaned, "Potter stop being lovey in front of me." Attempting to escape, Drake spun around on his heels in order not to see the display.

Ginny happily giggled, "Auror could you take this man away now?" Said the smiling giddily redhead.

Tonks nodded, "Most certainly." Said the pink-haired auror lifting him up before vanishing to Azkaban. Ginny, feeling rather naughty (I didn't know another word to fit this situation), yanked Harry to the edge of the forest and pushed him up against a tree right next to Hagrid's for some safety and began feasting away on her lover's mouth.

' _I love this boy, no, young man so much_ **.** ' Ginny thought tearfully. Harry smiled into the kiss relishing the feeling of having such a passionate make-out session since before finding out about their bond.

However, unknown to them, this intimate closeness was causing it to grow. A golden shockwave raised across the countryside. Though the smooching couple didn't seem to notice and when another golden shockwave rolled out it was Dumbledore who felt, was pushed slightly and realized what it was all at the same time.

He smiled, "Young Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter may be strengthening their bond but they have no idea how much stronger they will become because of it." Said the old headmaster staring out over the grounds to the source of the shockwaves that kept repeatedly blowing up from the young couple for 10 more minutes.

"James. Lily. I bet you are proud of your son for continuing your bond when you could not. He is quite the brave, friendly, considerate and passionate young man."

Two ghosts ended up coming out of nowhere upon being mentioned, "Hello Albus." Said James Potter, Lily smiled.

Dumbledore nearly had a heart attack, "Lily? James? But how?" James smiled, "Here in the afterlife we can choose when to come back but only twice a month for about 4 hours. Quite fascinating am I right?" Smiled the deceased man.

Lily grinned, "By you all saying our names it gave us an opening, but ones that were barley noticeable that we could fit through. We have had others say our names but the portal to the living never fully opened until now." She explained.

Dumbledore placed his hand to his chin in thought, "Astonishing magic."

Lily giggled, "It is. Isn't it. Could you maybe bring our son and maybe his girlfriend, if he has one, in here tomorrow and summon us again?" Asked the mother of Harry hopefully.

"While this will be quite the jolt to his young heart I will make sure he comes." Smiled the polite older man.

James grinned, "Thank you, Albus. You are too kind."

Lily squealed, " **OH, I'M SO EXCITED.** " Snape then entered the room to talk to Dumbledore and when he saw the two ghosts, Snape stopped dead in his tracks. When focusing on Lily is when Snape's world turned black and he fell back unconscious.

"Severus? What is that bastard doing up here and why is he still at this school Albus?" Seethed the ghost of Lily.

Albus nervously chuckled, "Be calm now Lily. Severus has given up the ways of a Death Eater. Right at this moment, he is both a member of the light and a spy for me on the dark forces." Lily didn't seem to be calm by this but was reluctant to argue again, "F-Fine. Have it your way."

James then snickered, "How is Sirius, Albus? Has he been keeping an eye on our son? Boy, I don't know how I would have handled him not raising Harry since he wasn't the secret keeper for us. Peter that scoundrel." Growled James.

The two Potter parents then stared at Dumbledore for an answer only to find him a pale white, "No… You didn't…" James feared something may have happened to Sirius.

Lily tightened her fists, "Sirius was sent to Azkaban. Wasn't he?" Tears forming in her transparent ghostly eyes.

"I shall go to the Ministry and…" James cut him off, " **WHAT THE FUCK ALBUS. HE WASN'T OUR SECRET KEEPER**."

Lily's eyes narrowed into thin slits, "The next thing you'll most likely say he has gone to live with my abusive sister and her husband." They could see Dumbledore nervously looking towards the door, " **NO WAY ALBUS. YOU SENT OUR SON THERE. OH, HOW I DESPISE YOU RIGHT NOW.** " She screamed wanting to pull out her wand but discovered it wasn't there in the real world.

"Abusive you say? No, Lily, I think you have it all misunderstood. Your sister would never…" However, Lily cut him off.

Lily flew up into the older wizards face extremely not in a good mood, "Has he looked underfed? Flinching at the touch? Scared of people chastising him or yelling?" Counting off each point on her fingers, "...Act like he isn't good enough? Thinks he is a no-good freak?" Lily spat.

Dumbledore looked down, "Now that you mention those things…" He sighed, "I have seen Mr. Potter have most of those symptoms."

Ghostly steam blew out the ghostly redheads ears, "Why you **LUDICROUS OLD MAN.** "

It was at dinner time when Albus Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall, pale and shocked along with Severus Snape looking quite peaky and fragile. When both men looked at a confused Harry Potter, both men fell to their knees apologizing for how they have treated the young boy and where the older fellow sent him to live.

It was a very amusing sight for everyone in the Great Hall even the very stern McGonagall had a thin smile watching their foolish headmaster who sentenced Mr. Potter to a near life of abuse implored for forgiveness.

Ginny was beside herself with joyous feelings upon hearing their apologies and hugged Harry who was as well pretty happy.

 **Saturday, October 7th, 1993 10:00 PM**

Later that night, Ginny sat up in bed not feeling at all tired and instead decided to watch the map for anything wrong within the castle.

Harry, to her relief, was up in his dorm room. Ginny lovingly smiled knowing that her beloved wasn't up to any trouble.

It was then at that precise moment that Ginny saw a name on the 4th-floor corridor, suspicious within her grew because no one at this magical school was named...

"Peter Pettigrew?" Her eyes squinted in curiosity, plus suspicion as she got dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans and went to find out.

Once in the fourth-floor corridor, Ginny lit the tip of the wand she was carrying, "Lumos." The light penetrated the paintings as well, disturbing their slumber, as well as arousing many from their sleep, "Aye little girl turn that light off." Mumbled an older wizard in a painting.

"Yes, girlie. Some of us would like some shut-eye…" Ginny gave a titled head smirk as she continued on. Coming ever closer to the name on the map which looked to be moving erratically around the small corridor, though nothing was seen in the darkness or the light of Lumos spell.

Small foot taps reached her ears and the name on the map suddenly stopped nearly right in front of the girl then started moving faster and Ginny began moving backward in fear of being attacked but it passed her without any other attempt of contact.

Hearing louder footfalls drawer nearer, Ginny frantically looked back to the map only to sigh in a somewhat relief of safety as the map showed Snape about to round the corner, "Oh shit. Nox." Ginny whispered, "Mischief managed." Again whispered the young girl only for another light to switch on.

Ginny turned slowly around to see the potions, greasy-haired git, professor, "Ms. Weasley." He seemed shocked to find her of all out of bed, "Professor Snape." With no tone she said.

Snape eyed the piece of parchment that the little Weasley seemed to be stuffing into her side pocket, "Would you mind telling me why you are out and about at this… Hour of the night?" Ginny quickly thought of a lie, "Oh, fresh air. I wanted to go for a night stroll." Smiling pleasurably to see if that would catch the black-haired adult off guard.

"Is that so? One might think you are… Up to no good." Uh oh, he wasn't catching on with her lie. That smug smirk confirmed it.

Snape then pointed the wand of his at her front pocket, "Why is your pocket slightly bulgy? Turn out your pockets." Ginny raised an eyebrow, "But sir it is just homewo…" Snape moved closer, sneering in her face, "Now. Turn. Out. Your. Pockets." Teeth bared intimidatingly.

Ginny glared but didn't say anything as she dug into her pocket and took the map out, "What is this girl?" Looking at it questionably Snape was about to yank it out of the hands of the possessor if she didn't say anything sooner.

"Just a piece of old parchment prof..." Snape quickly cut her off, "Don't. Lie." Then looked down at it again with another smug smile, "Open it."

"N-no." Ginny shivered.

"Fine." Then Snape tapped the paper, "Reveal… Your secrets." The map then began to spell out the names but in a different way.

"Go on. Read it." Snape knew he wasn't going to like what it had to say. Ginny took a moment with a little hesitation to look down only 60% knowing it would cause her detention most likely.

"If you are reading this fellow troublemaker. Messers, Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs…" Stopping to look up at the professor then down again attempting to hide a grin for the next part, "...Hereby request the following: Severus Snape. Nice try but we would like it if you kept your obnoxiously large nose out of our business…"

"Why you insignificant little…" Snape pointed his wand at her ready to stun until another voice joined the duo.

"Professor." Interjected a familiar voice.

Snape twirled to face the other man with a brow furrowing sneer, "Lupin. What a surprise." He snatched the map away from the girl handing it over to Lupin, "With Sirius Black on the loose this may be another attempt to bring something dangerous upon this place. I believe this, map reading or any other curse related objects, should be in your area of expertise."

Minutes later the duo of Ginny and Lupin entered his office, "I thought you the wiser of your brothers to go wandering the corridors at night. This." Gesturing to the map in his hand clenched tightly, "Could be another trap by Sirius Black to lure you, Ron, Hermione or even that of Harry out into the open to kill one of you. You are lucky to have survi…"

Ginny quickly cut the professor off, "There was a man in the castle and it wasn't Sirius Black." This made him look her in the eye, "A man? What was his name?" Fearing he already knew the answer.

"Ummm… Peter Pettigrew." A look of recognition flashed in his eyes before dismissing it entirely, "Right. It could be a trick. Peter is said to be dead." Trying to persuade her to the lying truth.

Ginny fell for it, "You are right. It could be a trick played by Black. I am glad to leave it in your hand's professor." She smiled, "I guess I should be going. Don't want Harry to be mad I was out late."

Remus smiled, "You love that young man quite a bit don't you." Eyes shining in mirth and Ginny giggled, "He is my everything. I would be insanely lost without him."

She then spun on her heel leaving the room empty except for Remus who chuckled before going up to his office for some shut-eye.

* * *

 _"Crouch... Junior..." Cried a person from the top of the stairs, a bedroom to the left of the landing._

 _The man ran into the room, "Yes, master. Is there something you need to be done?"_

 _"Yes. The Weasley girl, Potters girlfriend, the redhead. Send an owl for her to open a box of chocolates. It will have Imperious mist to put her under my spell once again to cause havoc. There is another Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. The Chamber of Lies. Within lies another ancient beast." Said the child version of You-Know-Who._

 _Crouch Jr's tongue flicked out then back in, "Great idea. Master, would you like to send it yourself? Or should I?" Asked the faithful servant._

 _You-Know-Who snickered, "You send it. As well as a letter for Peter Pettigrew on the simple instructions to command her. By this time in 2 days, Potter's little insignificant girlfriend will be once again under my thumb. **HA HA HA HA HA...** "_

Harry shot out of bed looking around with sweat dripping from him. His forehead was hot, very hot and the sweat was profuse.

"What in the world? What did I just see? I need to protect Ginny..."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 49**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **With Ginny discovering the name of the map amidst the darkened hallways, Peter Pettigrew quietly slipped through his past owner's sisters fingers without so much as a look back. Lily and James Potter can now, delightfully, return as ghosts two times a month but can something more happen in that area? Will Ginny once again become ensared by the evil, slowly regenerated Dark Lord or will her beloved, noble, heroic boyfriend save the day again? Stay tuned wizards and witches…**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people to find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay Tuned for Chapter 49: Spoiler: Wait until the next chapter to find out.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for the finale of this arc: Chapter 50: Spoiler. Wait until the next chapter to find out.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Dementors… The time is nearly upon us. Prepare for the attack. I will not fail this time. Harry Potter will die, leaving me, Dolores Jane Umbridge to come back into the light of day and take Hogwarts for myself. Just two more days then it will be time..."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 49**


	49. Samantha vs The Newcastle Wet Bandits

**That was the plan. To have Peter Pettigrew break Ron and Hermione up for the foreseeable future and ruin any chances at Ron regaining some friendships and family friendships. Percy deserved what he was getting as well.**

 **Now, the grand two-part finale to this arc that will set this story into the wild where the real plot begins with Umbridge's plan being set into motion. Umbridge plans on killing Harry in the cruelest way possible in this two-part arc finale.**

 **After Chapter 50 is when the real story begins and chaos ensues around the Wizarding World.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, what with Peter's destructive plan, ruining relationships and all.**

 **Regarding James and Lily coming back as ghosts twice a month I think that would be an emotional plot point for Harry, and to some extent, Ginny as she is their future daughter in law. Even pretty much confirmed due to the couple's soul bond.**

 **Let us journey back to the world of Harry Potter to discover just how Umbridge's plan will turn out. There will be a big cliff hanger at the end of this chapter leaving you at the edge of your seat for the next one.**

 **Both this chapter and chapter 50 will both be 10,000+ words long showing the length I am going to for this two chapter part finale of this arc. I have been hinting at it since pretty much every chapter up until the introduction of the Cult of Gangus where it really began getting hinted at as a possible solution and now the Cult's ambitious plan is about to come to pass. What will happen? You will just have to keep reading to find out.**

 **By the way, Dragon Ball Z fans, go read EmperorDraco7's stories. This user would greatly appreciate the support.**

 **If you are curious as to what the names of these next two chapters are why not stay tuned until the To Be Continued at the end to see them? Ok, are you ready to get this long chapter started? I know I am so let's go.**

 **Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts**

 **THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

 **Buckbeak Ride to Catastrophe Arc**

 **LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Ginny managed to discover on the map of Hogwarts a name that everyone thought to be dead for 13 years by that point in time, Peter Pettigrew, thought to be murdered by Sirius Black yet Ginny has forgotten that little tidbit and went looking. Now, the map has been taken from her by Professor Lupin. What lies ahead for the others? ****STAY TUNED...**

 **Chapter 49**

 **Saturday, October 7th, 1993 10:30 PM**

" _Crouch… Junior…" Cried a person from the top of the stairs, a bedroom to the left of the landing._

 _The said man practically sprinted to the room to check on what his master needed to be done, "Yes, my lord? Is there something you wish me to do?" Asked Barty Crouch Jr with a smile._

 _You-know-who cackled loudly, "That girl dating the Potter boy. What is her name?" Annoyed at how he had forgotten her name after just a couple months. Crouch Jr evilly grinned._

" _Ginerva Molly Weasley, my lord. Is there something you wish to be done with that puny little redhead?" Eyes shining with murderous thoughts._

 _A wicked smile formed on the baby forms lips, "Send a letter containing a sort of Imperious mist. There is another. Another chamber full of secrets just waiting to be cast upon the school. The Chamber of Lies." He explained to the loyal, obedient and trustworthy death eater, "Within this letter must be written instructions for Peter Pettigrew to use her to his devices… Open the Chamber of Lies and release the creatures within." Barty's tongue flicked in and out of his thin smile._

" _Of course, shall I get it started right away?" You-know-who nodded, "Quickly dispatch it to the girl. We shall have no Potter stop us this time. If I am correct… Our informant in the Cult of Gangus plans to rid the world of the Potter heir very soon…" Both men smiled._

Harry sat up sweating profusely, dripping sweat from his brow and chin after such an intense nightmare. Harry breathed in and out uttering only one sentence, "Must… Protect… Ginny." Then the boy passed out not even going to remember what had transpired. However, Hedwig would know after having witnessed the whole thing from her perch beside the bed.

 **Sunday, October 8th, 1993 6:00 AM**

Dumbledore sat in his office researching. What the old man was doing was confidential and only for his eyes to see. They were memories. Memories from the past involving a certain dark wizard regaining strength out there in the world.

The subject in the memory just made Dumbledore's blood run cold, " _Professor Dumbledore. I have a question for you. Just how does one go about living at Hogwarts during the summer holidays? I don't quite feel the need to return to that pitiful orphanage. I love it here, it feels like home._ " Tom Riddle, 13 years old, said as if he were remembering an old memory.

Dumbledore mused in deep in thought, ' _I should have never let Tom stay here as his home… He was able to do so many dark things when I couldn't keep a close eye on him, it was almost unprecedented…_ ' Dumbledore shook slightly, goosebumps growing on his skin, "I am glad I never gave Harry that privilege when the time came… Who knows what could have happened? What with that Horcrux inside the boy's bloody scar..." Feeling sad for the boy, Dumbledore continued on with studying old memories of the once proud, ambitious, falsely charismatic and quite studious Slytherin Prefect.

 _The Dumbledore in the memory chuckled, "Tom I wouldn't put it by you for a second about letting you go back. Those children hate you, and I think you have had some well-deserved caring and love here aren't I correct?" Simply a kind smile on the older gentleman's face._

 _Tom Riddle's expression seemed to brighten, "Thank you, professor. You shall never hear the end of how thankful I am for being given this opportunity for as long as I come to this school."_ The memory, however, kept on playing and skipped over to where Tom had his back to the older man. A nasty smile played on his face as he watched a muggle-born by the name of Myrtle Jackson talk with some buddies of hers.

"In just three years." Sighed Dumbledore sadly, "That fantastic lass will die by the eyes of the basilisk… Such a tragedy." A lone tear slipped down his wrinkly cheek and into the full-on white beard of the headmasters.

"Harry must never learn of the existence of these Horcruxes, else that may lead him down a path to find them and in the process of doing so… The prophecy held over him… At least not yet." A silver strand produced from Dumbledore's temple as he placed his wand before dipping into the Pensieve seeing that day of the prophecy once more...

" _The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, is born as the 7th month dies… the child shall be marked as the definite equal to the Dark Lord, but the child will have the power the dark lord knows not as he will be joined by another, both physically and mentally. Neither shall live while the other survives...The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born as the 7th month dies…_ "

 **Sunday, October 8th, 1993 7:18 AM**

The sun began to crest the hilltops, birds chirped in the early morning while the owls swooped the grounds for some grub.

As the fireball in the sky bathed the school in a blinding light, many of the inhabitants of the castle began to arouse from their slumbers, prepare for the last day of the weekend and poured out into the vast corridors down to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

Ginny slept soundly in her bed, not even being aroused when the light came up to her eyes, just pushing the covers over herself with a groan.

The girl was having a fantastic dream of getting married to Harry and reality wasn't going to ruin this damn fantastic moment right now. A huge loving smile sat on the redheads face just watching the dream play out in her fantasy land.

To her, this fantasy was not a dream.

" _Is there anyone here who wishes these two not to be wed?" The dream Ginny took out of her wand and glared at everyone in the pews, including Ron who looked to be a bit antsy._

 _Hermione sat there pulling a double thumbs-up, smiling widely at the about to be married couple on the altar. Bill Weasley looked ready to cheer wildly when his little sister finally got married and in the back sat Charlie Weasley trying to keep a dragon calm._

 _No one seemed to utter a word otherwise for the couple as they all had huge smiles on their faces, minus Ron who was frowning._

 _Turning towards the minister, Ginny gestured for the man to continue, "Ms. Weasley I need you to turn towards your man and…. Wake up." Ginny shook her head and raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Sorry? What?"_

" _Wake up Gin." Said the dream version of Harry with a blinding smile._

" **GINNY. WAKE THE HELL UP**." Hermione's voice entered her dream but wasn't coming from the Hermione in the dream then it all faded to black as Ginny blinked one eye open, "Hermmmmionnneeee… **WHYYY…**?" Groaned the girl in the bed about being awoken early, "I was having a wonderful dream about marrying Harry…" Voice tired from sleep.

Hermione gleefully smiled hearing that declaration about why sleep seemed to so important to dear Ginny.

Leaning closer to the redhead's ear the muggle-born whispered in her ear, "Harry is waiting for you to come downstairs to give you a good morning snog." Ginny's reaction was a 4-second excited moan, "I could go down, tell him what you told me about your dream, maybe Harry will understand." Amusement hiding in that tone of voice.

Ginny again groaned, "Don't you dare tell him that I dream of him and I getting married or I swear I'll hex you…" A smile crossing her face. Hermione snickered, "Why would it matter? You both are the cutest couple in school, know practically everything and what there is to know about each other and have a bond that 100% proves you both will get married in the future… You honestly can scare that young man away from you, Ginny." Again, Hermione snickered.

One brown eye fluttered open before it closed in a hurry, "Grrr… I hate the light this early in the morning…" Growled the youngest Weasley.

"Not a morning person I assume? Harry best watch out." Said an amused book worm.

"Shut up Hermione. Why not just go down there and tell my generous boyfriend that I'll be down soon." Two sets of giggles happened from the two of them at calling Harry generous.

Ginny's eyes shined with tears after a little bit, "What did I do to deserve such a wondrous and caring boy? It feels like yesterday when I was crushing on The-Boy-Who-Lived. Now that is a thing of the past because I am in love with Harry Potter. Just Harry." A tearful smile on her face watching Hermione smile widely.

"Well, for one, you were patient and waited for him and two, you wrote a letter to Harry rather than just waiting to meet him the next year where you would most likely wouldn't be able to even speak in front of him." Said Hermione thoughtfully, index finger tapping her chin, remembering the time she saw Ginny and Harry chatting away at the beginning of last year.

Ginny giggled remembering that perfect day she got the letter back from him in response.

Again the redhead giggled, "Due to me doing that I guaranteed that we'll get married in the future. Nothing can come between us, believe me, I know." Giggled the year below them redhead with a daydreaming smile on her face thinking of their bond.

A few moments later Ginny dressed and followed Hermione down to the Common Room and nearly collided with Harry after seeing him, tightening a hug on him. Harry felt like her mother was squeezing him, at first he had to make sure even, though the famous wizard relaxed seeing it was his bubbly girlfriend.

Ginny tilted her head upward with a beautiful smile, "Hey honey. I had the most wonderful dream…" Blushing furiously while looking down burying her head in his chest.

Harry gently titled the red mass of hair on that pretty little head up to look him in the eyes. Gosh, the look on Ginny's face reminded him just how much he loved her, "Oh? A dream you say?" He teased her.

Ginny rolled her eyes yet nodded, "About us… Getting m-married." Her voice barely audible that Harry had to ask her to repeat it, "Us getting married is what I dreamed about sweetie." She sighed happily, hugging him closer, a move that Harry reciprocated.

"I love you, Ginny," Harry said while simultaneously guiding them to the couch.

Ginny eyed him, "You don't think I know that my loving man? I only hear it every night in my dreams." Her eyes shining with ushered tears of happiness, "I am so glad that you…" Bringing up her hand eyeing the ring on her finger in awe, "...Gave me this symbol of our love. A gorgeous promise ring." Whispering fondly up at him, "I'll never take it off my love. Even after we are married I shall have this, engagement and wedding ring on." A soft chuckle leaving her lips.

A thought then entered her head about his grandmother's name and looked to him for the answer, "Harry you said this was your grandmothers?" He nodded having gotten that information Hagrid when they visited there during the Christmas of his first year.

Ginny continued, "What was her name?"

Harry actually had to remember…

" _Hagrid… Just who made my vault like this?" Said a young Harry Potter in awe._

 _Hagrid chuckled, "Dumbledore probably doesn't want me telling ye' this 'Arry but… You aren't supposed to find out about this until your 17. Why? I don't know so I went against Dumbledore's orders and for who made this it was your great, upon many, grandfather, Eluphian Scott Potter, and his wife Abigail Pikeman Potter."_

 _Harry smiled and the half-giant continued, "This 'ere 'Arry is a promise ring." He showed up a golden ring attached to a chain-link necklace, "...Whenever you find your true love give this to her. Your grandmother, Euphemia Potter…"_

"Harry?" Ginny whistled trying to gain the attention of him with an amused smile, "It is alright if you don't…"

"Euphemia Potter, Ginny." He smiled at seeing her jump at the random blurt. Ginny smiled, "Oh, a lovely name I see." She giggled leaning her head on his shoulder.

Harry grinned down at her, "Come. Why don't we go get some breakfast love?"

Ginny jumped up at the mention of food, stomach suddenly gurgling for sustenance. The girl blushed while her boyfriend and best friend laughed, "You Weasleys and food. Is there anything you love more than food?" Hermione asked trying not to fall over.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Yes. You should know. It is Harry, of course." As if everyone knew. Harry and Hermione stopped laughing and exchanged wonderous looks, "I had no idea." He said to Ginny who madly giggled, "Of course, you didn't. I never told you."

The three of them soon left the Common Room and down to breakfast. When the three of them got onto the 2nd-floor stair landing Draco came up to them staring them all in the face individually.

"Yo, Draco. What are you doing to our friends?" Yelled Daphne Greengrass accompanied by Pansy Parkinson. Draco whimpered, "Nothing girls… I didn't say a thing." He squeaked, "My mother will hear about this…" He said whimpering all the away to the Great Hall.

The gang laughed and Daphne slugged Harry on the arm playfully with a wink at him and Ginny as they all headed off for some food.

 **Sunday, October 8th, 1993 9:00 AM**

As the gang entered the Great Hall they were met by a sneering Professor Snape, "Potter, Weasley what did you do to Malfoy?" Both eyes never leaving Harry with a cold sneer.

Harry looked dumbfounded and looked to Daphne for some help.

Daphne smiled at the boy in the same year as her before looking up at her head of house, "Snape it wasn't there fault." She said kindly so he wouldn't round on her the same way he spoke to Harry.

Snape raised an eyebrow, gaze softening when talking to a Slytherin, "Oh? Go on." Lip curled in a frown.

"So, we." Gesturing towards Pansy, Draco, and herself, "Were coming out of the dungeons and saw Harry and Ginny coming down the stairs as we came to the landing." He gestured for her to continue, "Well, these two didn't do anything wrong and he stalked up to them glaring. Neither of these two did anything wrong." Then Pansy took over.

Pansy nodded, "Yeah. All Daphne did was say 'Yo, Draco. What are you doing to our friends?' then he ran off while squeaking he would tell his mother." Snape seemed to think this a good enough explanation before looking at the young couple, "Potter, Weasley. Both of you were lucky that you had Slytherin witnesses or otherwise I wouldn't have believed you." Before stalking away up to the head table.

McGonagall met him halfway, "Prejudice are you, Snape? Stop favoring your students." Said McGonagall before slapping him and continuing to the head table. Many of the students began laughing for the potions masters' misfortune and began calling him, "Master of being Slapped." Which caused Snape to run out of the hall. Harry and Ginny, most of all, got a kick out of this.

McGonagall had a thin smile on her face watching how Snape ran from the hallway, hiding a chuckle herself.

Dumbledore just sat silently feeling remorse for the potions master instead of relief he got what was coming to him.

Harry and Ginny soon got to their breakfast when Hedwig flew into the room with another owl, Errol, following. The latter of the two had a red-letter attacked to his leg addressed to Harry and Ginny from Ron.

Errol kept looking at the two of them, the letter, hopping up closer to the couple and repeat with an obviously worried look on his face.

Hedwig, however, had on a stoic expression holding out the paper. Ginny took the paper, amused as Hedwig quickly left the hall, scared by the looming presence of the howler.

Harry, slowly, yet with a gentle touch as if to not hurt Errol, the owl jumped off and flew away as the letter opened its paper jaw.

" _To the backstabber Harry Potter, as well as my backstabber sister. I am not okay with your relationship. I guess I have always felt this way, even before Draco's influence, you both aren't meant for each other._ " Said the voice of Ron as it ended its first part glaring at Harry.

" _I thought you were my best friend and you betrayed me by going out with Ginny, who I was trying to get you to stay away from since the beginning._ _ **I AM NOT STUPID**_ _, you may think so, but I knew you were sending letters to my sister first year. All of that year, no matter what the school threw at us you found a way to write to my stupid little baby sister. I even told you, Ginny, stay away from Harry or I'd never talk to you again. I guess my feelings on the matter clouded my judgment._ " The hall was silent other than the deep growls of Hermione and Ginny, who both looked ready to commit murder for Voldemort.

The next statement crossed the line for both females. Hermione nearly cracked the breakfast plate below her hands in too, Ron sounded very immature, at least to her and Ginny.

" _And to that idiotic bookworm Hermione Granger…_ " The howler turned towards her, " _You were such an obnoxious little snot-faced loser, I am surprised we even dated. You forgot about your cat so often no wonder Scabbers was killed. I blame you, mudblood. Not, Crookshanks, You are…_ _ **RONALD WEASLEY…**_ " The voice changing into that of their mother. Many in the hall slowly started to smirk. The rat lover had been caught.

" _ **HOW DARE YOU SEND THAT. I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, JUST WAIT, JUST YOU WAIT. WHEN YOUR FATHER GETS HOME WE'LL DISCUSS YOUR REAL PUNISHMENT. RONALD YOU ARE NOT TO RETURN TO THAT SCHOOL UNTIL YOU CAN FIND IT WITHIN YOUR SOUL TO APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE. NO MORE CRUDE TALK…**_ " Then the voiced softened some.

" _Oh, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione dearies. I am so sorry about Ronald. I'll have him sorted out. Ta-ta._ " The letter ended and burst into flames in the middle of the table.

Hermione still looked pretty savage to be near at the moment while Ginny looked to have come down some after hearing that their mother had found out.

The first of the two shook her firey man, "Honestly, Ronald needs to grow up." Seamus snickered, "You got that quite right Ginny. Some may mistake you as the sibling who came before him." Ginny actually responded with an amused wink.

Seamus held up a cup full of Orange Juice with a polite nod.

Harry sniggered seeing Ginny and Seamus interact wordlessly.

Ginny turned to stare at him, "What is so funny Harry?" The curious look turning into a pointed glare.

Harry stopped laughing, "Nothing really. I just found it funny how you and Seamus interacted without words. If one didn't assume right they could think you are siblings." Giving her a cheeky grin.

Ginny laughed quietly at that.

 **Sunday, October 8th, 1993 11:30 AM**

It was just before lunch when a crazy, black, scarred owl soared over the hilltops, glaring at the school of its destination. Attached to its back was an estranged golden box with the letter saying, "For Ginny Weasley."

The owl came to a complete stop hovering in the air using his wings in a weird way as it used a sort of detection spell from its yes to point out the location of his target. The last words of his master rang through his ears.

" _Deliver to the redhead Ginny Weasley and then deliver a letter to Peter Pettigrew… Who I believe to be in hiding at Hogwarts waiting to find the right time to return to me…"_

The owl had made a sort of sinister hoot before flying off from the manor in Little Haggleton towards the school it hated living at for 7 years being Tom Riddle's owl Clawseeker. Now, Clawseeker was Voldemort's most trusted owl, even containing a Horcrux inside his very soul as well and he couldn't have been happier.

That is right, Clawseeker holds within himself a devil of dark magic. A Horcrux managing to keep Voldemort alive, tethered to the living world.

The owl kept staring with thermal vision towards the nonsensical wizarding fortress of a school.

Growing in frustration, the owl soared closer to the school maybe in a way to get a better reading on where his target may be hidden at but didn't see her anywhere in the damn corridors, he maybe was looking in the wrong place, but the chosen death eater owl was a stubborn creature.

Clawseeker hovered in the air, its scarred wings haphazardly flowing in the slight breeze that has just started.

Due to getting closer to the school it passed over the wards of the castle, not alerting officials due to its small size, unless if you were an owl then it would be detected as about 4 owls left the Owlery headed straight for the clueless Clawseeker.

Hedwig, along with owls, Zeusipi, Alondory, Miss. Peckers all went soaring straight for the evil bird.

It was then when the dark owl spotted Ginny sitting amongst many others down in the Great Hall. Clawseeker, talons prepared, gave up on altitude and just before hitting the ground a great shockwave filled the air and he was flying towards Hogwarts using the grounds small hills and trees for cover.

Hogwarts was 2 miles away from Clawseekers' location and closing. Hagrid was actually up on a hill at that moment when Clawseeker flew passed him, or for the truth, headbutted the giant who almost stumbled down the hill.

Though Hagrid did manage to catch the description on who the box was from.

His eyes widened as Hedwig and others followed in pursuit, "Tom Marvolo Riddle… Dear god… No…" Then he saw the initials come up but with the T vanishing and being replaced with just MMR, "Well, bollocks they better stop him…" Feared the professor, brandishing his crossbow.

Clawseeker just passed the river on the outskirts of the school when a shadow loomed over his shadow. Looking up was a mistake as Hedwig slashed across his face nearly tearing his eye, and strap of the box off him.

Clawseeker spun around hooting angrily at the interruptions.

Hedwig squawked before slapping Clawseeker, to the shock of the dark owl, across the face hard enough to send him barreling towards the ground barely having enough time to save himself before Zeusipi slammed right into him, talons bared deep into his belly drawing blood.

Hedwig, Alondory, and Miss. Peckers all charged in at once. All either clawed at the box, his legs, or wings but mostly the face. Hedwig managed to gnaw a piece of the owls banged up feathers off his wing causing the owl to screech in pain for many more owls to hear. Though, Errol was the only owl in proximity to hear and was too lazy to do anything about it.

Clawseeker spun around and used a single talon to rip a significant cut in Hedwig's stomach but she caught it her beak.

The dark owl hooted in annoyance before it began flying in opposite directions in attempts to shake off the damn owls trying to stop his delivery.

However, one single flight maneuver caused Hedwig to abruptly look in a different direction.

 **SNAP**

Clawseekers eyes widened in pain as he looked down to investigate, Hedwig was no longer there except in her stead was a jagged, bleeding and broken talon. Hedwig gave a triumphant hoot as she hovered in the sky looking pleased.

The combatants grew nearer and nearer to that of Hagrid's Hut and Buckbeak, a temporary visitor for the next few months saw the party moving towards them but saw that the dark owl looked very mean and untrustful and slowly got up from the garden.

Clawseeker flew over towards the garden in an attempt to lose the opposition in the forest only to be sideswiped by that of the grey hippogriff.

Hedwig landed on the owl scarred up, fat stomach glaring down at the bird. Its red eyes glared back up at the light blue ones.

Hagrid soon came out of the forest, loaded crossbow in hand and fired at the false surly package on his back.

Clawseeker pushed Hedwig off of him only to feel a small jerk of movement behind him. The package exploded in a red and brown cloud signaling that it was…

"An imperious mixture with chocolate?" Said Hagrid staring appalled at the disgraceful creature in defiance.

The other owls, plus Buckbeak surrounded the intrusive owl, who started to whimper before finding an opening and speeding away into the cloudy sky back to his master who would see the failure practically almost instantly.

Hagrid fired off another arrow and it hit the target square through the wing causing Clawseeker to screech in horrifying pain as he tried to stay straight in the sky. Hedwig in the others all cheered in their own way at their minuscule victory.

 **Sunday, October 8th, 1993 3:20 PM**

"Did professor Dumbledore tell you why he wanted to see us, and only us in his office right now?" Ginny asked while currently stuffing a book on leprechaun blood for potions in her book bag after having been almost forced out of the library by her own boyfriend.

Harry only shrugged and shook his head no, "No, all the letter said was to come to his office around this time to show us something magnificent." Ginny nodded then turned slightly, finger to her chin in thought pondering of what their headmaster could tell them or a least show the two lovers.

A thought then crossed the redhead's mind and turned towards Harry with a worried look which he caught before his look turned to a concerned look, "You… Y-you don't think what he has to tell us involves You-know-W… Voldemort. Do you?" Grasping his hand protectively.

Harry smiled, "Not sure firecracker." She frowned at the nickname.

"But whatever Dumbledore wants to see us for I doubt it is a big concern as it wasn't stated to be an urgent matter." Ginny thought about this for a minute looking down at her feet, "Maybe… Maybe you are right. You would have had a nightmare, a damn stupid nightmare if he were to have returned." Harry looked at her worriedly, which this time around Ginny caught looking concerned, "What honey?"

He stopped them both just before the stairs to the headmasters, caressing his fingers over hers, "I need to know if he ever does return and I said so without any proof at all. Would you believe me?" Having had some experience from last year being labeled as the Heir of Slytherin due to the Dueling Club incident.

Ginny nodded with a kind smile having felt his fears through their bond, "Of course, I would. We are bonded so I would be able to tell if you are telling the truth or not. Plus, I know you better, better than anyone else. I know you are just Harry Potter. Not 'The-One-Who-Triumphed, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and most definitely not 'The-Most Eligible-Bachelor-in-all-of-the-wizarding-world' and hate the attention and fans. I may have been that girl at one point but you know I changed after seeing you at Kings Cross before your first year." Said the girl closing her eyes with a small giggle.

She felt Harry jump and tense after speaking the latter title which was given to him just when entering Hogwarts, "Uh… What? But I am dating you…" He said just a little tense.

Ginny skipped a step, "You are. However, the media doesn't know about our little secret. Our pure true love bond. There is no man or woman on this Earth that can separate us." Ginny said giving her beloved a teasing smirk.

Soon they reached the stone gargoyle emitting them entry into the tower, "Pixie Sticks." He said with amusement knowing they are a muggle candy, though Ginny didn't know. All she did was look towards him looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Enter." Came the voice of the old man from the other side of the door as they were about to knock after climbing up the stairs.

Waiting for them, Dumbledore sat smiling widely at the duo as they entered, both with curious looks on their faces.

"Professor you wanted to see us?" Asked Ginny a little uncertain. Dumbledore stood up and walked over to them with a kinder smile than before, "Mr. Potter. Ms. Weasley. You or the wizarding world are not in any danger." The two students blew a sigh of relief, "You may think you were hiding your fear and anxiousness from me Ms. Weasley but you really weren't." Mused the professor with a light chuckle.

"So what is it, professor?" Harry asked after that sentence of relief, "Mr. Potter may I introduce you to your parents but in ghost form. They managed to come back through forces we can't comprehend in reality. You may seem them today for a minimum of their time here which equals 4 hours." Harry and Ginny both nearly passed out about hearing about Harry's parents.

"D… D… D-Did you say Harry's p-parents professor?" Ginny cried stutteringly, though with a smile forming as she looked towards her boyfriend who looked conflicted with the emotions running inside himself.

Harry just gawked at the news, a little smile playing on Ginny's lips a little giddy about meeting the two parents who resisted the dark lord, valued friendship and love and, of course, the greatest of all and saddest of all, sacrificed themselves so that their son could live.

Harry blinked countless times before being elbowed in the side by his beloved, "M-My parents… A-are you serious?" Tears forming in his eyes just thinking about the possibility.

Dumbledores eyes showed just above his half-moon spectacles nodding his head, "Yes, Mr. Potter. Just the other day your parents returned through a portal through unknown causes, ghosts if anything." Both of the older man's eyes twinkling slightly.

Harry smiled gleefully, "Wicked." Ginny agreed full-heartedly.

"Harry?" Said an echoey ghost female voice from somewhere in the room then out of nowhere flew in the ghost forms of James and Lily Potter, the latter of which looked very emotional.

Harry's breath caught short at seeing the beautiful, tearfully smiling, transparent redheaded woman in the form of a ghost floated over to him.

His eyes widened, tears, little sobbing sounds came from his lips as he just glanced at both of his parents who took a somewhat physical appearance only enough to be hugged rather protectively by their son, "M-mom… Da-dad…" Ginny just stood awkwardly behind him, foot shuffling across the floor while leaning back and forth ever so slightly.

"Young girl." Spoke a different voice in the room though a little deeper and more caring, "Join in the hug." Brown eyes met hazel eyes of James Potter and both smiled at one another, "Sooner but unfortunately later, you will be apart of the family. So, come. Get in on the hugs." Ginny's grin widened from ear to ear, "Yes, thank you, Mr. Potter." She ran to them and hugged Harry and Lily close while James hugged all three of them closer.

James smiled, "Please, Ginny. Mr. Potter was my father's name and I would rather you call me, James. Not sir, or Mr. Potter." Both beamed at one another, "Alright… James." Lily grinned knowing James liked this girl already for their son.

Harry smiled, "I can't believe I am meeting you for the first time. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always said you both were horrid people to look at…" Said the abused at home male looking towards the floor.

Lily glared at Albus, "Get Sirius cleared of all his charges. If you fail 'kind' sir, i'll personally haunt you for the rest of your days' headmaster…" Growled the already pissed off ghostly redhead.

Albus backed up ever so slightly, hands held up in defeat, "Yes, Lily, of course, I will."

Ginny then looked confused between the three, so did Harry, "Sirius? Cried both children, " **BLACK? THE MURDERER OUT TO GET ME/HARRY?** " They both said at the same time one with fear and other with a wave of obvious anger hidden deep down.

Taking action almost instantly, Lily tried to placate the two of them. The mother shook her head, "No, you two, Sirius wasn't the one who sent Voldemort to attack us." Still, hearing his name, made Ginny somewhat tremble while it was the opposite for Harry.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and carefully asked, "Then who was it who had betrayed you both then Lily?" Thinking that the answer was quite obvious.

 _It was then at that precise moment that Ginny saw a name on the 4th-floor corridor, suspicious within her grew because no one at this magical school was named..._

" _Peter Pettigrew?" Her eyes squinted in curiosity, plus suspicion as she got dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans and went to find out._

Lily looked at James seeking confirmation on who attacked them. Seeing her husband give a sorrowful nod Lily turned back to the children, "The scoundrel Peter…"

" **PETTIGREW?** " Cried the girl whose eyes were widened in recognition, " **I SAW THAT NAME ON THE MARAUDERS MAP THE OTHER NIGHT**." She said before explaining that Lupin now had it. Dumbledore wasted no time in calling for him to the office with the map in question.

Upon arrival, he passed out after seeing the two of his best friends, known to be dead, alive, or somewhat living.

Ginny dug the map from his pants pocket and presented it to everyone showing that Peter Pettigrew was, in fact, visible roaming the castle on the first floor.

Ginny then brought up an excellent question to the group, "But wait… I was on the 4th floor the other night… I didn't see any man walking passed me…" James then cut in, "He is an animagus…" Ginny's jaw nearly fell to the ground, "You are joking? Right?" She asked looking from both Potter parents.

Though about now Ginny believed she knew what animal he was, "Peter Pettigrew, Ms. Weasley… Was a rat…" Though the disgusted face Ginny gave was apparent to make the Potter patriarch stop abruptly.

" **EEEEWWWW… PETER WAS IN MY HOUSE FOR 12 YEARS?** I feel very uncomfortable now…"

Lily cringed as well, "It is normal. I was disgusted myself when first happened upon it when I was 19." Chuckled the ghostly older woman.

Harry facepalmed, "We should get in contact with your mother Ginny. Explain to Ron that his beloved Scabbers, the bloody animal, was as it turns out a death eater." Ginny nodded, "I'll head to the Owlery now babe. Mind if I borrow Hedwig?" She asked ever so kindly.

Harry smirked, "Of course, Hedwig is your owl, as well as mine, Ginny. See you later. Love you." She smiled kindly, kissed her Harry on the cheek before running out of the office to the tower of owls on the grounds.

After the door shut Lily rounded on her son with a very motherly smirk, "Someone is in love." She sang while James did a drum ending noise.

Harry looked at the floor blushing, "Y-yeah. Ginny is a great girl who I really, really care for and would do anything for her." James whistled a long one, gazing at his son in admiration at how in love he was already and how easy it was to get the girl. James looked over at Lily forlornly, though hiding the expression, at how long it took them to get together while the last of the Potters took a mere two years.

But he brightened up when he heard Harry explaining that Ginny had sent him a letter first year wanting to get to know him, which he eagerly sent a letter back right away, having heard a little about her and having small feelings for said young girl when seeing her on the platform.

James gave their son a sly grin, "A better love story than Lily and I, I reckon." Lily glared at him over her shoulder, daring him to say anymore. James royally looked confused at that.

Lily spun back around to face their son, "We can only come back twice a month so I would like to get the chance to get to know my handsome son. We got three hours left so let us do it." Beaming at her firstborn of the secret triplets.

'Oh, Danielle and Orion I hope you both are ok…' Lily thought before her, Harry, and James sat around getting to know each other, and Ginny, once the firey redhead returned from the Owlery.

 **Monday, October 9th, 1993 4:00 AM**

Back at Private Drive, in a house 5 blocks away on a different street known as Kingston Road, Samantha Green laid asleep in her 4 poster bed, snoring loudly. It was what she did on certain days and today happened to be the day she hated the most… Monday…

The 13-year-old girl was dreaming about beating up a certain fat, pink-faced male of a bully who lived a few blocks away, a cute little devilish smile played on her face hearing the screams for mercy in her head.

Suddenly, when the dream was just getting good, a sound of glass shattering from the downstairs living room awoke her with a start. She looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered to herself, "Mom and dad aren't supposed to be back until 11:00 this morning…" Now came a small fearful whimper as she grabbed a nunchuck from the holder by the side of her bed and slowly entered the hallway.

She could hear footsteps many items being stuffed into bags, "No, Jerry. The cookie jar goes into the kitchen appliances bag.

Jerry, a man with a deformed face, chuckled dorkingly, "Whatever you saw Mr. Deckshire…" The other man pointed a finger at his partner, "Oi Jerry. That is Martin to you. We are the ' _Wet bandits: Martin and Jerry_ ' We leave bathtubs, sinks, and showers on to flow the houses with water. Remember Newcastle? Remember how many houses we left soaked in our name? No? I counted about 25 Jerry." Groaned the smarter of the two.

The other man gave a drunken-like laugh, "Good one Martin… Newcastle was a fun city. The strip malls were fun to loot. May we go back there again someday… I ought to buy a present for me mum-mum…" Jerry said in an almost idiotic way.

Martin turned on his heels, glaring over at his co-partner in crime, "What in a monkeys arse hole Jerry? Are you seriously this dumb?" Before turning around but instead of hearing a retort he heard a metal clang and Jerry uttering, "Time for night-night Martin…" As a loud pound of a body hitting the floor sounded through the house.

Martin was a hell of confused, "Time for night-night? Jerry what sort of shenanigans are you…" The man stopped short when seeing a silly faced partner in crime sprawled across the ground.

Martin then heard the sound of footsteps running around in the house, "Oh? Was someone home after all?" No response but a little gasp.

The burglar grinned, "I may be American but I am no dumbo. Jerry, the Irishman, is a dumbo. Now, why don't you just come on out of your hiding place, yeah? Have a nice one on one chat?" Internally smirking while slowly pulling out a knife from his trench coat.

Hiding around the couch the girl mostly saw him pull that weapon from his pocket and let out a small gasp but covered her mouth but it was too late and she scurried around the couch.

" **GOT Y… WHAT?** " Cried Martin upon finding no one in that spot until seeing an outline of a person running across the room but managed to catch a glimpse of her brown hair, nails, and young teen feminine curves, "Ah." He pervingly smiled, "A little girl." Samantha's heart raced when hearing the cheerful manner behind that realization but also from the near-miss of the knife burrowing in the wedding picture hanging on the wall.

"You son of a bitch." Came a little whimper from the little girl.

Martin's eyes squinted revealing a toothy smile along with it, "My my. What a potty mouth. Wonder how you will scream when I drive this night into her body, while I have my way with you." Sing songed the pervy intruder, "You are such a perv." Cried the girl before hiding conveniently next to the phone and pressed the button where the receiver could listen in.

Meanwhile, at Little Whinging Police Department, a call was coming in from the house and a woman receiver picked up and listened closely, watched over by the senior chief officer, Jesse Brighton.

"Jesse… Listen to this." Cried the woman, Becky Shore.

Brighton leaned in closer, the brown tendrils of the man's beard itching the woman's shoulder.

Back at the house, Samantha growled, "I will not let you rob my house, 454 Kingston Road, Surrey." The robber found this odd, "Yes, I know your insufficient house address, runt. While for your information I am so robbing the place with you dead on the floor bearing unimaginable stabbing wounds." He was getting more annoyed by the minute.

Samantha started to inch into her mother's home personal office, "Gotta find mother's personal shotgun…"

That was all the police department needed to hear, recognizing the voice of the male, Brighton shot out of his seat, "That is that bandit who scored off of many living in Newcastle. Send as much of the force as you can…" He said to the dispatcher on the other end of the room.

"Yes, sir." Said his wife in a teasing male, while he wagged his eyebrows at her.

The wife of the senior chief officer soon got on the mic.

"Attention all units. Break-in robbery at 454 Kingston Road, Surrey. I repeat Break-in robbery at 454 Kingston Road, Surrey. Got a little girl sounding no more than most likely 13 trapped in her home. All units available respond immediately, burglars are the Newcastle Wet Bandits…"

It was then at 6:00 AM in the morning that 10 police cars, however, they were all on a case in London, sped towards the neighborhood at top speed but wouldn't be able to get there for another hour and a half most likely.

 **Monday, October 9th, 1993 8:15 AM**

It was now 8:00 in the morning and Samantha was still hiding in her mother's office. Jerry had awoken by now sporting a major bump on the back of his head. He was serious about finding the cub, of which he called her, who hit little old him over the head with such force.

"Find the little calf Jerry?" Martin called out to his partner in crime.

Jerry groaned, "No not yet boss. Trashy little scamp, knocking me out, what a cowardice move." He mused checking a kitchen cupboard.

However, as Samantha moved to look out from behind the desk she came face to face with Martin with his face right in front of her, "Why hello girlie. Hey, Jerry. I found the heavenly angel." Though the last part came out with venom before yanking her up by the hair followed by a painful scream as he held her like that this smashed her face into a glass vase, "Shut your bitch ass, face girl. I am over the moon annoyed with you. Jerry, take her, out to the front yard. My revolver is whispering my name to dig into her skull." Growled the American robber.

Tears leaked down the brown-haired girl's cheeks as the pain was just too unbearable as they dragged around the floor while every so often lifted her up and smashed her face into another priceless item, picture or just the wall leaving behind a small patch of dark red blood.

Once in the yard, the taller of the two was instructed to throw the girl onto the pavement hard. She landed with a resounding thud from a snapping of an elbow.

Samantha attempted to make a getaway by crawling. Unfortunately, fate wasn't seeing it that way as a scream, a mother of all screams, left the 13-year-olds lips as a powerful pain sensation came from her leg.

She couldn't move it. That bastard Martin had just shattered her leg with the microwave they were planning to steal.

He then grabbed her hair and forced her up to her knees, "Listen to me you little nuisance, I am going to kill you. It won't be slow or painful. It will go by real quick, like peeling off a bandaid." He snickered, head of the revolver put to the back of her head.

The click of the chamber moving to the next loaded one made Samantha start to cry harder, shaking from the sobs.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a red laser pointer moving across the grass, pointing at the spine of Jerry who was facing away from the targeter.

"Any last words you shrimp?" Martin said, not at all sounding upset with what he was about to do." Samantha nodded.

"What?" He smirked, "Betcha can't avoid this you bastards." Confusion wrote across the men's faces right before a resounding boom of a sniper rang through the early morning air, claiming Jerry as its victim.

" **JERRY…** " Martin cried before looking back at the hostage ready to fire in just a second, finger on the trigger but hesitation proved to be a big mistake for him as the weapon was shot out of his hand. Martin dove to pick it and stood up ready to shoot at the sniper only to see 12 officers in the front of the house all equipped with dual-wielding pistoles and or holding shotguns.

Brighton hurried over, picked the sobbing Samantha up in his arms, cradling her in his arms while hurrying over to the awaiting emergency vehicle.

A man no more than 35 leaning on the head squad car got on the mic, "Martin Deckshire surrender now or we will take you down. Drop. Your. Weapon." The officer made the deal and left it as that said.

Looking out from the lawn at all the assembled police forces along the street Martin smirked, "How about another shootout for old times sake huh Roberts? Remember the one we had in Birmingham when you were stationed there? Good times." The mad man nodded, "Good times…" The revolver then clicked into gear, and the gunshot heard around the suburb was fired.

Martin stood there, smiling, gun outstretched towards the rival police officer, thought it wasn't his gun that had fired. Losing the smirk. Martin fell to his knees, hand bloody and scarred covering his side as the sniper on the rooftop across the street reloaded.

"You all think you are safe… **THIS WORLD ISN'T SAFE. THERE WILL COME A TIME WHERE YOU WILL ALL UNDERSTAND, COWARDS, HIDDEN IN YOUR VERY HOMES. I SWEAR TO YOU ALL, I DAMN YOU ALL, I CURSE YOU ALL. THERE WILL COME A DAY WHEN THIS NATION IS ON THE BRINK OF TOTAL COLLAPSE…** "

"Take the shot Bravo 14. You earn this kill. He killed your daughter in 1990..." Said a sniper across the street to the right of the scene. That was all Bravo 14 needed to hear and the man on the lawn fell to the ground with a thud, revolver still in hand and a smile on his face.

 **Monday, October 9th, 1993 10:40 AM**

It seemed to be a peaceful morning, what in the magical world and all, however, that was all about to come to an end.

An auror ran into Minister Kingsley's office breathing heavily, letter in hand.

Kingsley turned to face the auror, "Dawlish is anything wrong?" The minister acting instantly.

"Yes, sir. But we are too late." He said with such a quick arm movement handing the letter with the grave news to the now current minister.

"Merlin's bloody beard…" Said the minister, trying to, but failing the look of pure horror that crossed his face about what was written in the letter.

 _ **Dear, Kingsley Shacklebolt.**_

 _ **Hem hem. I hope this letter finds you well, actually, I would rather you be on your death bed. Oh, well. One can dream can she?"**_

 _ **Anyway, what could little old me be writing this letter to the newest minister about? Ha, quite simple really. By the time you get this and when you choose to act these folks will be long gone.**_

 _ **Yours truly (Not really)**_

 _ **Dolores Jane Umbridge.**_

 _ **PS: Do try and get rid of the pumpkin pastries in the Ministry cafe. Ghastly those things were, nearly died trying one my first day on the job.**_

 _ **PPS: Hall heil the heir of the Cult of Gangus, Richard Gangus, ta-ta.**_

The two men gravely looked at each other, and the golden question was asked, "Dawlish… Is she meaning…?" But stopped, unable to utter the word.

"Azkaban? I am afraid so…"

 **Monday, October 9th, 1993 10:45 AM**

A rocking explosion filled the prison of Azkaban from top to bottom as cell doors were thrown from the hinges, walls tossed asunder and the chill dome's walls blasted inward. The guards of the prison were soon stunned, not murdered.

Richard Gangus, Lucius Malfoy and co, stared into the darkness to see a couple of men and women with the help of brooms floating in the sky, sleeves rolled upward revealing the dark mark even some 15 or so dementors floating around the prison.

Soon another person joined the congregation, "In the name of the soon to be returned dark lord Voldemort. We hereby give the freedom to any accused member of the Cult of Gangus and or death eaters."

Richard Gangus snickered, " **CULT. ON ME.** " Everyone in the Cult of Gangus gathered around their leader, knees of the others sitting on the cold wet rock as they all bowed to their rightful cult ruler.

Lucius Malfoy turned to his friend, "I look forward to hopefully making a joint alliance once the dark lord makes his triumphant return to the world. Don't disappoint us, my friend." Said the Malfoy patriarch before flying off into the night with the many other incarcerated death eaters.

A woman, Ally Vegas, of the savage Cult of Gangus dressed in nothing but prison rags, stood up to address their leader, "Sir? What are we to do now?" A small hint of fear was in her voice.

Before Gangus could even utter a single word a very loud voice boomed through the rocky fortress, " **I WILL TELL YOU ALL.** " Screamed a high pitched, hatred filled voice through the storm.

Looking up smiles formed on the newly freed cult victims when seeing that those looming dementors were still hovering quietly above and on the rock in front of them, slowly edging out of the darkness stood a dark cloaked Dolores Umbridge.

Victoria applauded, "A wonderful breakout my friend. I had no doubts. I applaud you, Umbridge our savior." She then gave a knee.

Richard looked very confused, even in the downpour that Azkaban seemed to take on with pleasure, his confusion wasn't masked, "Is this the member of ours you said would come for us? Oh, I don't know? 50 times?" He exasperatedly threw his arms around wildly making his point.

Victoria didn't even turn fully to address her boyfriend. Only gave him a simple smile and nod. Gangus still didn't seem to take her seriously, the newcomer, but just shrugged. Dolores' lips pinched together into a smirk before bowing to Gangus himself.

"My lord. The floor is yours. Be warned though that these dementors only listen to my command and cannot be persuaded i'm afraid." Said Umbridge looking up to her superior with fear written in the woman's eyes, a smirk crossing his face when seeing that only worsened her fears.

Gangus's smirk caused many others to bend the knee to their ruler, one far better than Voldemort in their opinion.

Richard Gangus motioned for everyone to rise and they did. Eyeing everyone of them, many could tell what he was going to say and it wasn't going to be in the best interest of that joint alliance.

A few joined the esteemed leader of the cult pumping their fists into the air, " **SCREW THE DARK LORD. SCREW THE DEATH EATERS. SCREW THOSE SNOBBY, INTRUSIVE MINISTRY FOOLS, AND SCREW THAT POTENTIAL ALLIANCE DEAL. AIN'T NO WAY I AM ALLYING MYSELF WITH THAT MALICIOUS BASTARD. IF ANYTHING I'LL FIGHT TO THE END AGAINST HIM. WHAT SAY YOU, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN?** " Baring his teeth to all of his combat-ready mercenary's.

" **HOORAH HOORAH… HOORAH. NO ONE CAN BEAT US DOWN EVER AGAIN.** "

Gangus again screamed into the darkened sky, " **I CAN'T HEAR YOU, MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS.** " Arms thrown to the sky awaiting a bigger reaction.

" **OOOCA OOOCA… OHNOA… OHNOA… ONANA ONANA.** " Chanted many of them as their signature chant.

Gangus glared at them all happily, " **WILL WE BOW TO THIS NEW EMPIRE? THESE SO CALLED… WARRIORS OF JUSTICE?** " Many callings of boo rang through the crowd of cultists.

" **WILL WE BOW TO THE NEW REGIME OF A FALLEN MINISTRY IF IT IS TO HAPPEN? WHAT SAY YOU?** " Said Gangus pacing back in forth.

Many threw stones at their feet, " **NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO…** "

Gangus balled a fist in front of him, smirking madly, " **WILL WE BOW TO THIS DARK LORD? MAKING THE SAME MISTAKE AS MY FATHER AND OTHERS BEFORE YOU?** "

" **NOOOOO RAAAAAAAAAA…** "

This pleased the cult leader, " **IF THERE IS A CHANCE. WILL BE JOIN THE LIGHT? FIGHT ALONGSIDE THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX TO SECURE OUR WORLD FROM THE CLUTCHES OF THESE DEATH EATERS?** " His head wiping to each and every section of the crew, bangs of his wet hair flapping everywhere.

" **HOORAH. HOORAH. RICHARD GANGUS IS A TRUE LEADER… HOORAH. HOORAH…** "

Gangus crossed both arms over his chest, " **WILL WE SURRENDER ON THE BATTLEFIELD? EITHER IF WE ARE FACING OFF AGAINST THE DARK OR LIGHT**?" Many slammed their fists into the hard rocky surface.

" **NOOOOOOO HELL NO… CULT OF GANGUS SOLDIERS NEVER SURRENDER. ONLY IF YOU ARE SURROUNDED.** "

Gangus turned towards several boats, " **MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. LET US LEAVE THIS FOUL ISLAND BACK TO OUR WORLD TO BEGIN A NEW.** "

As Gangus stood straighter, he shouted, " **THESE ARE THE NEW LAWS OF GANGUS. DO NOT ALLY YOURSELVES WITH DEATH EATERS, MINISTRY BUREAUCRATS** or anything unless you here of my approval etc etc. **I HEREBY PUT INTO EFFECT: THE LAWS OF GANGUS**." He shouted out to the drenched in rain mass.

The stampede to get to the boats began and they all passed their infamous leader, who no doubt would be on the paper in a few hours alerting the populace of his, along with every other notable prisoner, escape into the unknown.

 **Monday, October 9th, 1993 6:00 PM**

The time was drawing nearer, and this witch dressed in all pink knew exactly that as she pointed the wand of hers at the shrouded in black figures, "Dementors… The time is nearly upon us. Prepare for the attack. I will not fail this time. Harry Potter will die, leaving me, Dolores Jane Umbridge to come back into the light of day and take Hogwarts for myself. Just 6 more days then it will be time on the 15th..."

 **Monday, October 9th, 1993 7:30 PM**

Deep in the Pyrenees mountains in France, Gilly Silverblade sat sharpening a blade she would use to kill Ginny when she finds her when her personal owl flew into the small cave holding the British Daily Prophet.

Gilly smiled patting her owls head before untying the prophet, "Whatcha got for me today Sickle?"

' _ **MASSIVE BREAKOUT AT AZKABAN.**_

 _ **CULT OF GANGUS MEMBERS, ALONG WITH DEATH EATERS**_

 _ **ON THE LOOSE.**_ '

Gilly looked up with a very evil, deadly smile on her face, "Oh, Sickle. We are in business." She told her owl.

" **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...** "

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 50**_

 **THANK YOU FOR READING PART 1 OF THIS ARC FINALE:**

 **Operation: Soulless Potter:**

 **Dementors Unleashed: Part 1**

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **Chaos, peace, adventure. No one will be able to not get away from those three words. The wizarding world is sinking further into the darkness with no means of escape with the inevitable return of Lord Voldemort and with the Cult of Gangus now free from their shackles just what will stop these sinister forces? Darkness rises, and light to meet it. Stay tuned wizards and witches…**

 **Now, what did you think of this chapter? I DAMN OUT RIGHT LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. SO SUSPENSEFUL AT TIMES RIGHT?**

 **For this chapter alone I am very excited to see the reviews. It is time for the next chapter which will also be 10,000 words. So good luck reading that as the hints and events so far in this story all come to ahead. Stay tuned...**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people to find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for the finale of this arc: Chapter 50: Operation: Soulless Potter: Dementors Unleashed: Part 2.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for the premiere of the next arc: Chapter 51: The Missing Heir of the Potters.**

 **LATER: Stay tuned for Chapter 52: Ginny Weasley, the Distraught Girl.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Go on now 'Arry. Don't be shy, bow yer head then climb on good ol' Buckbeak."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 50**


	50. The Legacy of Ricky Gangus

**THERE WILL BE JAPANESE DIALOGUE IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **So be aware that I will be using words spoken in Japanese for some of the dialogue between the two characters that will be showcased. If you don't know the words, look them up, like yours truly did in order to write them out. The section won't be very long so don't worry. I might have them translated at the end if that is definitely how the Japanese spell them.**

* * *

 **Something I thought I should address is do you viewers think I should go back and add a prologue to Chapter 1 instead of having people wait until the train ride to the Prisoner of Azkaban school year for the explanation about Harry and Ginny liking each other already during the end of the Chamber of Secrets? I would really like reviews on this and not just one person.**

 **Upon further investigation I have concluded that I have not introduced the Firebolt to this story yet when I could have sworn I did. Oh well, guess I'll do it in this chapter. But the twist will be a different variation of the broom model.**

 **It is time. Time for the grand finale to this arc in which will see that Harry vanishes off the face of the Earth for an unknown amount of time. How will Ginny, Neville, Ron, Fred, George, Angel, Hermione and the rest react to the news of his supposed death? You will have to find out.**

 **Yep, Gangus and company have ultimately escaped. I have a few chapters for Goblet of Fire focusing on the Cult of Gangus as they lead assassination attempts on unsuspecting wizards and witches. They shall be a big threat until Voldemort comes back into the bigger picture.**

 **Like I said before that after this massive chapter is when the real story begins and chaos ensues around the Wizarding World.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was a great blast to write.**

 **The last chapter was 10,000+ words and was a biggie to write but got it done pretty fast.**

 **Now, the penultimate ending to this arc will also be 10,000+ words, however, longer with 12,000. I hope you enjoy it as I really enjoyed writing the last chapter and now this is what I have been leading up to. Let us hope I can do it the way I want it to go as this ending will most likely have the biggest cliffhanger of the story so far.**

 **Already are halfway to Chapter 100.**

 **Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts**

 **THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

 **Buckbeak Ride to Catastrophe Arc Finale**

 **LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: The child-like version of Lord Voldemort enacted a plan to ensnare the mind of young Ginny Weasley yet again but was foiled when an owl defense, Buckbeak, and Hagrid all ganged up on the death eater owl, Clawseeker. Now, Umbridge, who has freed everyone notable prisoner from Azkaban, moves along with her plan still to remove Harry from the big picture. Will her conniving, portentous, and bright plan succeed? ****STAY TUNED...**

 **Chapter 50**

 **Sunday, October 8th, 1993 11:30 AM**

 _ **SNAP**_

 _Clawseekers eyes widened in pain as he looked down to investigate, Hedwig was no longer there except in her stead was a jagged, bleeding broken talon. Hedwig gave a triumphant hoot as she hovered in the sky looking pleased._

 _The combatants grew nearer and nearer to that of Hagrid's Hut and Buckbeak, a temporary visitor for the next few months saw the party moving towards them but saw that the dark owl looked very mean and untrustful and slowly got up from the garden._

 _Clawseeker flew over towards the garden in an attempt to lose the opposition in the forest only to be sideswiped by that of the grey hippogriff._

 _Hedwig landed on the owl scarred up, fat stomach glaring down at the bird. Its red eyes glared back up at the light blue ones._

 _Hagrid soon came out of the forest, loaded crossbow in hand and fired at the false surly package on his back._

 _Clawseeker pushed Hedwig off of him only to feel a small jerk of movement behind him. The package exploded in a red and brown cloud signaling that it was…_

" _An imperious mixture with chocolate?" Said Hagrid staring appalled at the disgraceful creature in defiance._

 _The other owls, plus Buckbeak surrounded the intrusive owl, who started to whimper before finding an opening and speeding away into the cloudy sky back to his master who would see the failure practically almost instantly._

 _Hagrid fired off another arrow and it hit the target square through the wing causing Clawseeker to screech in horrifying pain as he tried to stay straight in the sky. Hedwig in the others all cheered in their own way at their minuscule victory._

 **Tuesday, October 10th, 1993 7:00 AM**

The next morning Clawseeker finally was reaching familiar territory as he passed over a small wizarding village 15 miles away from the destination of the evilest wizard ever, the package of the goods laying on his back oozing out the imperious glazed chocolates mixed with some blood as the arrow did stab into his back a little bit.

Soaring over the countryside was so peaceful, it disgusted the owl how pretty something should look instead of having a darkened sky and destroyed feeling to it like Little Haggleton has just about.

As the red-eyed own neared the village it suddenly became frigid to the very bone. Claw was wondering just why that was until a shadowy cloaked figure, hovering in the air just outside the village made itself seeable in the fog answered his question. Dementors were here. But for what cause?

When the scarred up owl could finally see clearly, he looked down to see Barty Crouch Jr talking with a woman, a fat, plumped up pink covered woman. Came here a lot, she did. Frankly, Clawseeker was annoyed by this toad's visits as the laugh accompanied that she had just made a scowl form on his face.

"So then Ms. Umbridge the plan is in motion I presume?" Crouch smirked evilly. Umbridge's smirk rivaled that of the man in front of her. She gave a nod, "Indeed. Is the dark lord still partial with our agreement? If not I will allow the Triwizard Tournament plan to continue forth?" Now with a curious look, Umbridge asked. Barty leaned down towards her, "To be completely honest with you, no, he doesn't want to do this but if it gets Harry Potter out of the picture then he feels that there is no choice but to agree with the plan to use these creatures." Said the dark-haired man staring up at the mass of assembled dementors at the end of that sentence.

It was then that the man spotted Clawseeker, flying with a limp it looked like, as his wing looked nearly torn off from the top at the tip.

Barty Crouch Jr took in the owl's disheveled appearance. He appeared to have done such a simple-minded task and frowned giving the owl the impression that he wasn't at all happy.

Clawseeker landed on the rock to the right of the death eater, downcast a look at the cobblestone walkway instead of at the man.

Umbridge suppressed a chuckle at seeing the downtrodden owl looking ashamed. Barty was about to chastise the said owl until he saw an arrow lodged in his back, along with several owl bites that weren't visible to the eye at first.

Umbridge raised an eyebrow at this, "Was he attacked?" Guessed the pink woman.

Barty Crouch Jr curled his lips in thought before looking back directly at the owl quizzically, "Were you attacked Clawseeker? If so you will need to find a sneakier path into the castle." He snarled.

Clawseeker looked down and did a small dejected hoot. A twitchy smile arose on the disgraced heir of the Crouch families face, "Then we will have to find another way in."

"Perhaps, Mr. Crouch Jr, I could be of some help with that." Said an unfamiliar voice at least to him.

Umbridge lightly grinned, "Ah. Right on time Gangus. I presume you know of our folly on the matter of entering Hogwarts?" Folding her arms across her chest as those words were spoken and was confused and curious when Gangus' eyes lit up with joy and mischievousness.

Gangus clapped, "Why of course, I was only told about it 70+ times in my youth. There is another entrance deep in the mountains near Hogwarts that will help gain entrance into the secluded, grimy, below ground Chamber of Secrets. One built by the great Salazar Slytherin himself."

"And how do you know about this secret entrance?" Asked a now fully clothed and clean Lucius Malfoy, ginning after just having a nice refreshing shower at Malfoy Manor.

Gangus chuckled, "My father told me about it. His father told him how he found it during the days of Grindelwald's reign…"

 _As Ricky went to hide in a cave near the edge of the grounds, it soon came to the escapee's realization that this was no ordinary cave as there was a door, one covered in locks made out small snakes, surprising the man that this sort of door even existed down here._

" _What in god's name lies behind this grimy, chipped chamber door?" Ricky Gangus stayed down in this place for hours before walking away, attempt after attempt to blow open this mysterious ancient chamber._

 _Taking a step away from the door, sounds of snapping locks caught the blue-eyed man's attention as the snakes were unlocking the door, Ricky thought out loud, "Okay? This is strange I am not even a parseltongue. Isn't that how one opens this door?" The door slowly swung open to reveal a long passage down into an oval-like chamber with a strange screaming face at the end with a pool of water in the center, snake heads made of stone lining the walls._

 _A new discovery, one that looked to have never been used before in centuries, and it opened for a non-parseltongue user, most interesting indeed._

 _Ricky reached the end of the walkway and gazed around before a glittering object caught his eye, golden words carved into the floor, clear as day despite the degrading of this chamber._

 _Walking over to it, Ricky clearly read out…_

" _The Chamber of Secrets? Huh? What's so secret about this place? Doesn't at all seem very special." Turning on a heel Ricky left the chamber sealing the door on the way out hoping someone never finds anything like this for nefarious misdeeds._

 _Just a couple inches away is a staircase leading out. Ricky pointed his wand at the golden lining staircase at the top destroying the whole escape exit in case one needed it in the future and then left for Wales, home, Gangus Manor._

Crouch Jr knew the ruse they would use to get into the castle now, "You, the man with a scar on his lip." He pointed at the newcomer.

Gangus just raised an eyebrow, "Did you not hear that woman say my name? It is Richard Gangus…" Barty just frowned while also rolling his eyes, "Could you show this owl the entrance?"

This caused Gangus to grin widely, "I can't. However, there is a man who was one of the earliest cult members who was shown it, retired now yes, but will know of its location right down to a grimy old map. His name is Chiphillius Morrison." Sounded like Gangus knew this person quite well with how giddy he was about now.

Lucius nodded, "And? Where is this Chiphillius Morrison located?" His lip twitching to at least harbor a smirk.

This task made him go giddy with joy, "Oh, Morrison happens to be retired in Mexico City, Mexico. I shall go retrieve him for the ultimate task of a lifetime." He balled his fist for disapparating back to Gangus HQ, followed by Umbridge.

"Lucius, prepare a letter, addressed to Peter Pettigrew. Tell him that he is too obliviate the information that Sirius Black is innocent from that old bastard Dumbledore's mind and the young Ginerva Weasley. Mr. Potter knows of it but soon he will be out of the picture." He said holding up Peters' most recent letter addressing that the trio of them knowing of Sirius' innocence.

"And with this entrance having been discovered. The legacy of Ricky Gangus will soon come back to bite Hogwarts in the arse when Umbridge is sent through there to take the school from the grasp of Dumbledore." The two men smirked evilly.

 **Tuesday, October 10th, 1993 9:30 AM**

After having a refreshing sleep in his dorm room, Harry dressed, along with Neville, Dean, and Seamus and wandered down into the Common Room. There, of course, waiting for Harry only was Hermione and Ginny. Both were chatting on the couch and telling something funny as obvious to Ginny laughing after Dean stepped off the stairs.

Harry walked over to the Gryffindor red and gold couch and leaned down on it and girls still didn't see, feel an extra weight on the couch, or hear footsteps nearing them.

Hermione seemed to be explaining a funny ordeal to the redhead next to her because Ginny slapped a hand over her mouth and said, "No… You didn't do that?" And when the brown-haired girl nodded it sent Ginny into a hysterical fit, "That is hilarious 'Mione… **HA HA HA.** " This time Harry let out a small snicket which proved to be his mistake as the boy-who-lived was spotted by the gossip girls.

Ginny squealed in the delight, tackling him in the hug, after jumping over the back of the couch and planting a massive loving kiss on him, "I missed you, Harry."

Harry laughed, "You just saw me last ni…" Ginny placed a finger on his lips, "Just be quiet. I just wished we could spend the night together for the rest of our lives." Hermione forced a cough to separate them, arms crossed with a playful smirk on her face, "You know Gin that request could easily be given if you were to go to McGonagall to move up to the Bond Couple Quarters. You know that?" Said Hermione with amusement hidden in her voice.

Ginny fisted her hands on her hips intimidatingly, "Well, Harry and I think we are too young to share a room together, plus we would like to wait to try it out until maybe our bond grows more." She said a little angrily.

Hermione held her hands up in defeat as the trio began heading down to breakfast before classes start.

As they got into the Great Hall and sat down, Harry began to idly chat with Ginny about Quidditch, Hermione decided to start reading and others were chatting while waiting for the food to appear.

It was then when owls started swooping into the hall all carrying wads of the Daily Prophet.

Harry took a sip of his water as Hedwig dropped hers, and then promptly spat it all out over Colin Creevey across from him.

"Yeah… Thanks, Harry." He said a little disgustedly.

Ginny looked at him in concern but deep bold lettering on the Daily Prophet caught her eyes and they widened.

"What? A breakout?" She stated in disbelief.

Harry decided to read it for anyone close in earshot.

' _ **THIS JUST IN**_

 _ **MASSIVE BREAKOUT AT AZKABAN.**_

 _ **CULT OF GANGUS MEMBERS, ALONG WITH DEATH EATERS**_

 _ **ON THE LOOSE.**_ '

 _At about 10:40 AM yesterday, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt received a letter, one from an unknown source, actually I have just been informed on who it is. Here is the letter in question spelled out word for word._

' _Hem hem. I hope this letter finds you well, actually, I would rather you be on your death bed. Oh, well. One can dream can she?"_

 _Anyway, what could little old me be writing this letter to the newest minister about? Ha, quite simple really. By the time you get this and when you choose to act these folks will be long gone._

 _Yours truly (Not really)_

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge._ '

 _It appears that the ex-ministry worker has been hard at work at who knows what but here is the terrifying scoop._

 _At about 10:45 AM yesterday, mere minutes after Shacklebolt had gotten the letter, Azkaban aurors reported multitudes of explosions freeing about 79% of the incarcerated Death Eaters, which in fairness was only 15, and every single living Cult of Gangus member including the ring leader Richard Gangus. The Cult of Gangus was imprisoned after last month's attack on Hogwarts in order to oust Albus Dumbledore from his position as headmaster and most likely kill Harry Potter._

 _All we ask on behalf of the Daily Prophet please be safe out there folks. Who knows what might happen?_

 _ **Barry Kin**_

 _ **Daily Prophet Wizard World News**_ '

Harry looked up after reading this and caught Malfoy for a second glaring at him, though with a smirk, not a frown.

"I bet you feel safe now Potter. Famous little Harry Potter probably wishing his mommy was still alive to protect him, huh, Potter?" Draco sneered with amusement.

McGonagall was behind the offending Slytherin in a moments notice breathing down his neck, "Mr. Malfoy that is 50 points taken from Slytherin for insulting another student about dead relatives, and as a bigger punishment, you shall be given detention until Christmas Break every Wednesday, Friday and Sunday night after dinner. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Malfoy?" Her usual stern self actually coming out during breakfast.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." He whimpered acting like he was about to be hit upside the head.

Harry went back to the paper with a fearful look remembering the attack on Hogwarts 2 weeks ago on the 26th of September and with surprisingly no losses. Daily life at Hogwarts just went back to normal as if nothing had happened. The castle was still standing thankfully but the battle left a scar as there are still battle-scarred trenches on the grounds facing away from Hagrid's Hut but closer to the forest.

Harry's fists slowly started to shake as he held the paper, catching Ginny's attention, and placed a calming hand on his shoulder with a kind, comforting smile, "Calm down. Harry the Cult of Gangus can't hurt us anymore here. Dumbledore, along with the minister, and Auror Moody placed stronger protection around the castle to prevent such a catastrophe to ever happen again remember?" She said a little pleadingly to calm down her beloved wizard.

Hermione watched this exchange with a warm smile.

It was then that Dumbledore took the stage.

All students quieted seeing their headmaster step up onto the podium, "Students. I bring grave news. I suppose that your owls this morning delivered the news of the Azkaban break out? Well, have no fear, stronger wards and other protections have been placed around the school, and to an extension, Hogsmeade to protect us from the threat of the on the run death eaters, murderers, and Cult of Gangus members. I strongly advise caution. If not avoid much of the grounds altogether. The wards may alert us to an intruder, however, stray to close to the forest or outer grounds and you may be snatched before you can even know what happened. The minister and I are looking into ways to block individuals with the dark mark and loyalty to the Cult of Gangus from entering the castle. With Sirius Black still on the loose I give you warning to be on the lookout for him as well. Be careful… And now you may proceed to your classes once you are done eating. Dig in." He raised his hands and a bigger feist than that of a few days ago appeared on the tables.

Ginny's mouth watered as a massive piece of sausage that appeared right in between her and Hermione for the few students to share while other parts of the table got some as well.

Sausage, eggs, hash browns, tea, water, coffee, donuts, pastries, cereal, breakfast sandwiches, and bacon formed all on the table for everyone to dig into.

Ginny rubbed her hands together, "I'm sorry Ron. Looks like I hit the jackpot."

Meanwhile, at the Burrow.

"I sense a disturbance in the force. It is as if thousands of little voices of delicious delicacies cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced, I fear someone terrible has eaten them…" Ron said in somewhat of a trance as Molly served breakfast and looked at him strangely.

Back at Hogwarts, Ginny savored the taste of the food before winking at Harry who blushed at her strangely. After swallowing all of her food she turned towards Harry, "Imagine if I was overweight like my dimwit youngest brother. Who knows if you would like me or not Harry." Cringing from ever thinking of Harry thinking of her as a fatty,

Harry chuckled inwardly, looking back at her with a smile, he tried to placate her fears, "You never know unless it happened. You and your other brothers got lucky to want to be healthy, while Ron loves to eat constantly." Ginny full out laughed along with a couple of listeners, Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Lavender Brown.

Lavender sighed from the laughter as she looked towards Harry with a smile, "Harry that is so true. Ron wouldn't be able to live without the intake of food he inhales each and every day. To think I had a crush on him last year, leading into this year until he began dating Hermione." Said girl raised an eyebrow at her wondering why in the world Lavender of all people, little ms. Perfect, had a surprising crush on the food hoarder of the Weasley family.

Ginny giggled at the befuddled look on Hermione's face when the blond girl winked at her. Hermione glared at her friend in annoyance at being part of the attention right now.

Harry smirked at the first of his friends as the brown-haired book nerd was being embarrassed by the slight snickers around her.

Hedwig then flew in and dropped a new package on the table, a package addressed for Ginny, from Oliver Wood. The addressed girl unwrapped it with the help of Neville and Harry and gasped when spotted the shiny, new, pristine broom.

Ginny gasped in delight and hugged Harry then gave a thumbs up to the Gryffindor Captain who smiled back in return.

Ginny looked to be teary-eyed, "No way. This broom… This broom is the newest chaser broom. The Shooting Star 2005, one of the fastest brooms under Harry's old one..."

Oliver came over and whispered in her ear, "One of the best for the best Gryffindor chaser since your brother Charlie."

Ginny spun and hugged the Captain of the Quidditch team.

It was then that another owl came flapping into the Great Hall carrying another broom shaped gift, unknown to the students and staff alike, this owl swooped over to Harry and dropped it next to him.

The note read, ' _Just a little gift. I got you one when you were little, a toy, though._ ' It didn't have a name of who it was sent from. So Harry opened it and saw it was, in fact, a new broom.

Several Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who could see through the gaps gasped in shock and most in delight at seeing, " **A KY1600 FIREBOLT?** " Angelina Johnson roared nearly clambering onto the table to see the newest legendary, and fastest broom on the market in Harry Potter's possession.

Harry's face showed confusion, "Ky?"

Fred and George appeared on both sides, "You have never heard of Keller Yakkison? This is his broom model he made himself mate. There are only 6 models out there and you managed to get the first one ever made as it has the big golden '1' on the tip."

George nodded, "Bet some other teams will get a little jealous." They then winked and walked off leaving their favorite couple to gush over their newly gifted gifts.

 **Wednesday, October 11th, 1993 11:30 AM**

Gilly Silverblade was traversing the countryside on the outskirts of Paris when an owl flew passed her, a very unordinary owl, perched on a rock eyeing her down. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Gilly." It spoke. Gilly froze, "Oh fuck no. **CHESTER?** " She seethed when the sound of boots impacting the ground slowed behind her.

Gilly's eyes fell to slits, "You fucking arsehole." She growled out at the fellow behind her.

"Little Gilly it has been so long indeed. Oh, how I have missed you, tracking you down was a pain. Luckily, Chester here is like a hound. Sniffed you out in Karvina, Czech Republic. What were you doing out there and so deep into Europe? Sightseeing no?"

Gilly then spun on her heels and pulled out a magical throwing knife, "This knife, Masked Hunter, belonged to my great aunt. One of our safe houses during the first wizarding war was in Karvina, hidden from the Order of the Phoenix. She told me one day I would get to use this cursed piece of ancient greek metal on a target of mine. Something of which I intend to do." Teeth bared in anger.

His yellow eyes burning with fire, Chester squawked in anger, "Your plan is to murder the innocent young Ginny Weasley. Friends we are with her. Little Ginny will not be harmed by the likes of you."

Gilly shot a silencing spell at the owl, "Oh? And how are you both going to stop me? I am pretty sure my trusty knife here…" Said the girl running a hand down the stainless blade before gesturing to Chester, "...Can cleanly cut through you like some sort of cake." Her tongue surfacing to view as the word cake left her lips.

The Masker Hunter withdrew his wand, "Things could get ugly, yes? In that case, Chester, whirlwind maneuver." Said the hunter casting a spell at the big owl only causing it to get bigger in size and start spinning in a circle above her emitting a strange air-like shield around the foe, not able to move.

Gilly's grin fell when a nostalgic feeling of a far distant memory began to play in her head, "You used this on me last time…"

"Before your capture? Yes, indeed little one. We, Finnish wizards and witches, are tricky opponents." He bowed in respect to the girl stuck in the combat maneuver.

Looking upward, Gilly snickered upon seeing a flaw in the attack in this time and spelled it with a sticky curse that caused Chester's feathers to start mushing together before his wings also ended up with the mushy-like spell and he collapsed to the ground.

Chester glared at the rule breaker, " **HEY, THAT ISN'T FAIR. YOU CHEATED.** " And Gilly responded with the middle finger.

Both owl and human gasped, "The middle finger? The most cursed of all finger gestures. **YOU MONSTER**." The Masked Hunter gasped out unable to comprehend seeing that, "We Finnish citizens never use that finger… If we do we are ashamed of ourselves and people become scared of us…" He nearly curled up into a ball just thinking about the great middle finger trauma of 1967 in Finland.

Gilly looked perplexed at the moment. Not only was she angered at the two of them, yet also very amused and confused, "You people are sissies." Spat the in hiding member of the Cult of Gangus.

She then ran off but not before The Masked Hunter ground out, "I will find you, you middle finger user…" The woman just rolled her eyes and flipped her brown hair out of her eyes, "Yeah sure."

Chester laid there shivering from the memory of the middle finger gesture that it was now plastered into his brain, "Sir… A-are we s-sissies?" His eyes watering from being made fun of.

The Masked Hunter groaned, "Indeed we are my friend. Indeed we are. Just what can we do to get over this fear of ours…?" Little did they know that ignoring it was an option.

 **Wednesday, October 11th, 1993 12:00 PM**

"Yun-Li you're thoughts are clouded, are they not?" Spoke a kind old man in the nation of Japan's wizarding sector, beard as long as the mighty Albus Dumbledore's.

Yun-Li, a young male at the age of 10, chuckled, "Grandfather." He smiled but then looked back out over the vast landscape visible from the meditation cliff chamber, "Do you sense it? I feel a sort of tension in the air, coming from the Western countries…" He spoke looking towards the West with his eyes closed, "Somewhere far away there are powers far stronger than our own fighting for control over their magical government." The tension in his grandson's voice noticeable, his grandfather soon went lost into his own thoughts.

"A Seibu Kuni? Dear kami could it be The United Kingdom…? That dark u~izādo, Voldemort was it? From the 1970s? Could he have returned or is another dark, powerful and terrifying force?" He too was looking to the west for answers about what his highly attuned and wise mago was, in fact, sensing out the tension in the air.

 **Wednesday, October 11th, 1993 6:45 PM**

"Gangus issued a proclamation, Gregory. **HURRY UP.** " Shouted an officer in the Gangus ranks as they ran through the underground halls of their new base on the coast of a small island near Ireland, magically created and lifted out of the sea, done by Richard Gangus, Victoria and others.

As the group of 6 entered the closed window atrium with just above it was the ocean, Gregory looked up at the statue of none other than Ricky Gangus, their founder, and in his stone hand was a stone scroll but with magically written words on it.

Paula, a senior propaganda artist, read it aloud, "All it says is 'The Legacy of Ricky Gangus' and that is all." She shrugged.

The other 5 looked bewildered, yet interested in what the legacy could pertain too.

"I'll tell you, Paula, what it means." Said Gangus from the shadows. The others immediately turned to greet their oh so glorious leader, "The legacy of my grandfather shall be shown very soon. You see he always had three desires he wished to be complete." He said giddily glaring at them all.

Jase smirked, "What are those sir?"

Gangus drew his wand and started writing in the air, " **#1 CONTROL OVER HOGWARTS. #2 GROW THE CULT TO A MASSIVE FOLLOWING. AND #3 DISPOSE OF ANY WHO WILL BE A THREAT TO US AND FORM A FORTRESS AROUND HOGWARTS MAKING IT A CASTLE FORTRESS AND FIGHT OFF THE MINISTRY.** "

The others surrounding him actually grew eager by this and bravely said at the same time, "How will we do these three wishes to fulfill the legacy of your grandfather?"

Gangus swiped a hand back to in front of himself, "Why I have already fulfilled one of those promises. Gathering enough men and women who are loyal, and have the same views to our cause, here to join the Cult of Gangus. We have over 900 troops. Before our foolish battle at Hogwarts, I had twice as many members, however, the battle changed that down to a least a handful. Now, with some help of others, I have rebuilt it from the ground up thanks to Azkaban and sketchy pubs around Europe." He pumped his fists in the air laughing like a maniac followed by everyone else standing to witness it.

Umbridge stood on the balcony connected to the outer ring of hallways with training rooms with a smile on her face, wand tucked in her bandolier she wore for training in the senior training chamber.

While the rest of the Cult Of Gangus men and women trained, Dolores was busy prepping. Prepping for what? A mission involving the recently banished from Azkaban prison guards, dementors, creatures that cause you to relive deep sadness in old memories, even depression and following them is freezing cold. Those soulless creatures were located in a freezer on the bottom level of the base just waiting for their beck and call.

"Something on your mind you old hag?" Said a voice from behind the older, strict rule follower woman, "Victoria Stroade. Whatever happened to our mutual relationship on the welfare of the cult?" Victoria stood straight up and nearly vomited hearing that from her, "You vile bitch. I was thrown in that hell hole and what did you do? Nothing. For several days I was trapped in a close-quarters chamber, freezing, dirty, starving, fatigued… **AND OH YEAH. SURROUNDED BY OTHER MEN, SOME OF WHICH WERE LUSTING FOR ME. DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT BITCH?** " Her eyes were bulging and veiny from the pent up anger.

Umbridge grinned, "Language Ms. Stroade. You don't want to be caught with that kind of language by any higher-ups do you?" The evil grin spreading on her ugly features.

Victoria snarled before twirling around and walking away with a loud groan.

A loud screech filled the air from the lower bowels of the below the sea fortress, Umbridge grinned knowing the faceless, chilling creatures were impatiently waiting for their call to go kill Harry Potter on the day of the 15th.

 **Friday, October 13th, 1993 9:20 AM**

" **FOR THE LEGACY OF MY GRANDFATHER.** " Richard Gangus chanted up on the stage in the center of the main room that was a mile wide and several meters high while he held his grandfather's old wand.

The assembled group all bowed on one knee and repeated, " **FOR THE LEGACY OF RICKY GANGUS, FOUNDER, SURVIVOR, KILLER, A FATHER, AND GRANDFATHER.** " Richard smirked at how impacted these men and women were to the cause of what Ricky set forth so long ago.

"Who here have any doubts of banishing Potter from England?" That resonated on several people and they all giggled and chuckled in glee, no one raised their hands, too eager to have this happen.

"At this very moment in a school far from here, Albus Dumbledore, **LIES TO THE MINISTRY AND HIS SCHOOL.** While also secretly supporting the vile, double-crossing, shameful Cult of Grindelwald. This fierce fortress, on which you stand and on which you have built, will bring an end to our in hiding ways, their way of a peaceful existence… **ALL COUNTRIES OF THE WIZARDING WORLD… WILL BOW TO THE CULT OF GANGUS, AND WILL REMEMBER THIS, AS THE LAST DAY… OF PEACE, ORDER, AND SECURITY.** " The members of kneeling on the marble floor below jumped out, wands pointed to the sky with the Lumos spell ignited.

Gangus grinned, " **SERVANTS OF THE CULT. I SEND YOU OUT TO CAUSE MAYHEM IN THE WIZARDING WORLD. GO NOW.** " The mechanisms of the base began moving upward and out of the ocean came a spherical roof in which it opened to reveal 50 people flying on brooms flying above all lead by Terry Benjamin.

" **GO NOW MY SERVANTS OF TERROR AND FRIGHT. END THE PEACE OF THE BRITISH WIZARDING WORLD. SEND FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF MANY. SCARE, NOT KILL, UNDERSTAND?** " Gangus shook a fist up at all of them though grinning up at the 50 members assembled for the task, Terry nodded. They all then kicked off into the dawn of the early morning heading for the Irish wizarding village of Knassbridge.

Umbridge, however, watched the proceedings from the top of the citadel on the balcony on the top hallway containing the elevators and entrances, as well as a small courtyard for conversations.

Meanwhile, Riddle Manor in Little Haggleton was a bustle with activity from newly busted out Azkaban dodgers.

Lucious Malfoy was speaking to the man that taught him in the first wizarding war, Martin Mackintosh, a senior death eater with a kill count 2nd to Voldemort and personal friend of the patriarch of the Malfoys. It was then that person Gangus spoke of, a man who would help the insertion into Hogwarts through the Chamber of Secrets caves, appeared in the cellar with an odd smirk written on his face, "Howdy boys." He waved.

Lucius just smiled politely and said, "Hello, Mr. Chiphillius Morrison." Both men shook hands, one wrinkly, wet and dirty, while the other was gloved and neatly cleaned.

"A pleasure Mr. Malfoy, now down to business, I was told of a little infiltration mission into the caves below Hogwarts? Correct?" Asked the man, eyebrows raised, curiously looking from the older gentlemen to the younger one, Malfoy. The white-haired death eater devilishly grinned at hearing the question, "Why indeed Mr. Morrison that is what you are here for. You shall be escorting the dark lords' owl here…" Holding out an arm for Clawseeker, the owl flew over to it, accepting the introduction gesture.

Morrison put a hand to his chin in thought when casting a first look at the creature, casting a critical eye, he could have sworn that Clawseeker seemed familiar.

"Did something catch your fancy?" Said Lucius, confidence in the man fading, while the other man looked on in interest at what he may say after examining the irritable owl. A smile crawled onto the contacts face, "Isn't this an Albanian owl? If I am mistaken I could maybe seen this owl in my travels. I saw a dark mark etched under the left-wing may I take a look-see?" He said in a hurry to admire the owl.

Clawseeker, showing no passion for the flux of the time, ruffled the feathers on his left-wing and lifted the appendage up to reveal a dark mark, snake tattoo moving around and the mouth of the skull unhinging in a way to let the snake out.

Morrison's eyes lite up upon seeing that his theory of if this was the same owl was correct, "Unbelievable! How fascinating, such a creature, I can hardly believe my eyes. Though one is swelled shut forevermore. I still can't believe this special moment." Gushed the specialist infiltrator.

The two death eaters stared at each other somewhat nervously at what they were supposed to even do as this was an embarrassing action they were involved in. While sensing the distress of the two, Clawseeker hopped over to Chiphillius' shoulder to begin the journey into the castle, note tightly wrapped around his leg.

Barty Crouch Jr soon entered looking haggard from having to fight off an auror who was a few miles away while on a food run, "You boys ready?" He said exasperatedly. After receiving a nod from the human and owl, Crouch Jr cheered, "Well great because aurors are pretty much scouring the area for any sign of death eater or Cult of Gangus, and I nearly died facing Auror Stacker. A feisty fella, he is." Although about as vigilant and perceptive as he was, Chiphillius and Clawseeker left during the rant about fighting the auror in the fields just outside the main village of Little Haggleton.

While the death eaters were regaining their strength deep in hiding, the Ministry of Magic were working around the clock.

15 aurors were on the hunt for Sirius Black.

20 aurors were on the case about the possible sighting of a deranged werewolf in Southern England.

10 aurors were on the hunt for the death eater escapees.

And about 30 or so aurors were hot on the track of the elusive members of the Cult of Gangus but were at a standstill once the trail led to the coast of Ireland overlooking the Atlantic Ocean, no one even bothering about an idea if the Cult could be hiding out there, and went back to chasing other leads around the island countries.

At this moment is when Kingsley drew the line. The African-British Minister for Magic slammed a fist on the table stressed the fuck out at how so many things have gone to shit the last few months all because of one person, "Dolores Umbridge." Whispered Kingsley that his secretary had to ask him again.

Kingsley turned so abruptly, his secretary, who was leaning to far out of the chair anyway, fell to the floor in fright at the sudden motion of the minister.

A wide, victorious grin spread across the blue-suited Minister, "This calls for a job for a bounty hunter, maybe 2, or 4 or more. Dolores Jane Umbridge is the key to this all. Quickly Shannon, devise a way to print out on the Daily Prophet, a 14,000 galleon reward if someone is to capture that woman. Get to it." Quick as a cheetah the man was gone leaving a frazzled secretary on the ground confused and worried.

Back at Hogwarts, a few of the aurors on the hunt for Sirius Black were currently monitoring the grounds for any sightings of the asinine, dangerous, and foolhardy Cult while others watched for the sightings of the nearby supposed death eater, Sirius Black.

However, a small infiltration team made up of an owl and human, neared the edge of the alarm wards. The man wore a helmet, samurai in origin with his wand in hand as they neared the secretive hole into the depths of the caves. Though the staircase that Ricky Gangus had used long ago was now a pile of rubble, Morrison and Clawseeker could still get into the Chamber with relative ease except now a pipe leading up into the castle was thoroughly exposed, out in the open even.

With a smirk, thief and owl jumped into the piped and crawled through it to just avoid detection because there was ultimately an auror patrolling the caves just in case another person with the same idea as the thought to be dead, Quinn Potter, came through.

The pipe was grimy, mossy and just full of insects, Chiphillius and Clawseeker almost gave up, though they pushed through until they came out in… Myrtle's Bathroom. Said ghost girl caught sight of them.

"Oh, hello, who are you? I have never seen you before old man…" Chiphillius, not at all caring what the ghost of a girl could do besides tattle on an intruder in the castle, went for the door and Clawseeker flew out and went to the ceiling to begin flying in the shadows to seek out Peter.

However, as the stealthy intruder took a step out of the bathroom a tower of stone fell in front of him. Wait? It wasn't a tower of stone. This stone was a stone knight guardian of the castle with a massive stone battle ax staring the intruder down on order.

Then another, and another, and another dropped down all along the hallway.

Chiphillius gulped down a lump in his throat when another crashed down from the ceiling just to his right with a double-bladed stone sword. Being the ever so clever man that he was at this precise moment, he ran, Chiphillius ran down the corridor like an Olympic runner.

As he rounded the corner a blaring alarm began going off signaling a man with a slightly faded Cult of Gangus symbol on his neck had entered the grounds.

Chiphillius dove into an alcove facing away from the massive stone giants and huddled his knees closer to his chest as the 12 statues walked by looking for only him, and not Clawseeker, apparently, an owl had free reign here.

It was at this moment when the man remembered the last time he had seen his friend Ricky Gangus all those years ago. He was a very old man now, though still with well enough strength to keep on kicking.

" _The Cult of Gangus is your home, my friend. Chiphillius, you remember my goal? Take over Hogwarts, or be honorably defeated within its walls attempting to take it? I hope one day you will live up to my legacy and either die trying to take Hogwarts, kill whoever runs the damn school and live on with my Cult, or be a part of a great journey of my legacy. By taking over the Wizarding World one day. Do me proud my friend… Goodbye."_ That was the last time they ever spoke and it was back in 1934 on the sandy beaches of a tropical island in the Caribbean.

"My time is now." The barbaric old man spoke as he unsheathed his wand from one of his raggedy old sleeves. As the 12th stone giant walked by, Chiphillius, tearing up as he did so, unleashed a spell that cut 3 out of the 12 down and they all crumbled to the ground in a heap of rubble and dust.

The alarms still blaring in the background with the loudspeakers calling for all students to stay clear of the 2nd floor bathroom corridor, as if they knew there was a fight taking place in there, oh well, not like the long-haired, beady-eyed man cared as he fired another spell taking off a chunk of the lead stone guardian's shoulder.

Looking down at the floor, he caught sight of a rat with a folded up piece of parchment sitting on his back and looking up at him a bit sadly. Chiphillius knew this was the man they had infiltrated the castle for and did his own style of bowing from the very beginning of the Cult of Gangus and then turned back towards the stone guardians, " **FOR THE LEGACY OF RICKY GANGUS.** " The old man charged at the closest guardian only to be smacked against a wall, the breath knocked out of him before attempting to stand as the guardian began walking back toward him.

Unleashing a spell the guardian burst into rubble, most of the chunks landing on either side of the man as a hand grabbed him and yanked upward by the lead guardian, however, the senior retired cult member knew better than to just stay there in shock and blasted its arm off where he then fell to the ground, "The mission is complete… Pettigrew got… The letter…" Voice scratchy from the impacts against a wall and the floor, "Fulfill… Legacy… Of… Gangus… Or… Die… Trying…" Through blurred vision, Chiphillius could see bearing down on him were the other stone protectors, all poised and ready to strike him down.

Spewing out blood to the floor, he shouted, "Give me all you got." Before casting a severing charm on the roof above the far back stone warrior protector causing a section of the 3rd floor eastern corridor to collapse on top of it crushing it under the immense weight of the roof stones.

Chiphillius then blasted a hole in the wall to escape only to see that this part of the hall was overlooking the cliff towards the water and had no means of escape and wouldn't live from his height.

Raining began pouring down through the open pillared hall, a dark sky shading the hall in a dark grey, putting an emphasis on the dying light of the torches on the walls that this was the only light the weak old man was going to get, "May I rest in peace. **I AM COMING HOME RICKY GANGUS, BEST LEADER, FRIEND, MY BEST FRIEND. I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YOU.** " He pumped his fist in the air, right before, and to his delight, a fresh breeze swept through the hall whipping his slightly damp hair back as he smiled having been given the courage to fight.

Unfortunately, as fate would have it, luck wouldn't be on his side today as he was rejoicing in finally about to be put to rest a sharp pain was felt down in his ribs as one of the stone giants pushed him a little to hard towards the massive cavity in the brown color caked walls in order to effortlessly push the poor man out but this old man wasn't going to have it. Instead, he grabbed ahold of the sharp-edged of the walls and hung on for dear life as the remaining stone giants collided their weapons against him leaving scars and impossible to heals gashes.

Opening both eyes, Chiphillius spoke, "If I am going down… **I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME.** " Underestimating the weight of the object proved to be his downfall as he attempted to make a grab for the stone leg, however, was pushed out the hole with such force it nearly split him in half.

As he plummeted to the watery depths below, one thought came across him, ' _I died as I lived… A criminal veteran who was not willing to take shit from anyone. At least, I hope, I'll go to a better place after not killing anyone for quite awhile. Silla…_ ' His eyes started to tear up despite the rain masking it, ' _...My wonderful wife… I'm coming home…_ ' A watery smile graced his lips just before impact...

Then darkness…

He had done his part. He had played a part in the legacy of the founder of the cult. Ricky most likely would have been proud...

 **Saturday, October 14th, 1993 11:00 AM**

It was about 11:00 AM The next morning when the storm from the night before stopped finally. A purple-haired female auror was patrolling the grounds with the scarred up, one-eyed, one-legged hardened auror, Alastor Moody, when a form of a man caught her eye at the river lake bank, "Sir… It's Chiphillius Morrison, Alastor." She said running over to the man nearly cut in two the previous night, dead, lying in the sand.

The gruffy auror limped over, the cane he possessed nearly getting caught in weeds and he stared in shock at the man and a little hint of anger laced in, "What? Do you mean the man who helped Ricky Gangus murder, my great grandmother, back in the 1920s? This willy wag is still alive?" Growled Auror Moody.

Tonks shook her head no in response, "No, he is dead sir, has been since yesterday. Didn't you hear about the fight on the second-floor corridor?" Moody shook his head, "First time i'm hearing of this development. I was at the ministry remember?" The aurors magical eye scanning the environment for any other intruders the alarm system has yet to catch.

"Merlin's beard, Alastor, look at the 2nd floor." Tonks pointed up there freaked. Moody glanced up and his features grew ghostly upon seeing a huge cavity in the wall with some visible damage to the 3rd floor from there even more so and it was definitely a lot of damage to be fixed, despite having magic, nearly that entire section had either caved in or was out on the grounds and lake.

Moody stomped up to the bank to overlook the 2-mile long lake that led to a river, "Ever since this school year began there has been nothing but terror, trouble, and deaths. When will it all end? The next time you'll inform me of something major, You-Know-Who might return. Ha, well, we all know the truth about that. That grey-headed bastard won't return." Tonks sighed gratefully about the death and that monster 13 years ago, giving her superior a mighty thumbs up for it.

At that moment Hedwig decided to swoop in, with her was a large black feather, one belonging to Clawseeker, and boy did this feather come with great news as this was the single feather that had tattoed on it, " **THE DARK MARK?** " Moody nearly bellowed for the entire grounds to hear, it was still lunchtime, so maybe drawing a big fuss wouldn't be too worrisome.

Tonks closely examined the feather and saw how it was missing some small bits and had a scar near the tip of where it was torn off with no feather there but an open-aired hole. Tonks performed a spell to reveal the owner to the feather and a ghostly image of Clawseeker appeared to their eyes.

"It matches the description… Dark, red-eyed, scarred, ruffled up and long-clawed, Hagrid gave to us. What could he have been doing here again sir?" Moody stroked his chin in thought and figured that the trail was dead anyway and he had no idea.

Hedwig soared off for some much-needed grub in the Owlery, leaving both aurors to their devices, both stumped on whatever to do next.

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Ron was busy doing chores in the garden scrubbing away on a useless bench they never used and probably never will and his parents were too stubborn to sell it due to they might being able to sit on it in the future. He grumbled and mumbled about how much Harry and Ginny were ruining life for him, Harry was supposed to be his best mate, why go betray him by dating his sister.

"Stupid Potter. I swear he will pay for dating my sister. I'll show him pain that no one has ever inflicted upon him, I swear…"

"Poor poor little Ronald Weasley." Spoke a squealing-like voice. Said boy jumped to his feet only to see a weird looking girl staring at him with a dummy toy of Ginny with a pin attached to it.

"You hate your sister huh? Or was it Mr. Potter?" Spoke the brown-haired, lime-colored eyed woman smirking evilly.

"Who are you, woman? Are you with this Mult of Spangus?" The woman frowned angrily, "It is the Cult of Gangus. Good god do you even pay attention to anything?" When the youngest male Weasley didn't retort the intrusive, dirty woman snickered, "I would like to offer you a chance at redemption." Holding out her hand she whispered, "Join me, Ronald Weasley, with your help we can separate Mr. Potter from your sister for good." Twisting her words around to hide the fact she was on the hunt for his sister.

Ron thought about it for a moment and the moment that he shook his head it was too late.

" **IMPERIO.** " Ron never stood a chance.

"Ron it is time for… **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?** " Bellowed the mother of the Weasley household watching as the unfamiliar woman wrapped Ron in her arms ready to apparate away.

"Mrs. Weasley. You are more overweight than I thought to imagine. And for your other question…" And evil glint shined in her eye that Mrs. Weasley could make out.

" **I AM GILLY SILVERBLADE AND I AM ON THE HUNT… TO KILL YOUR DAUGHTER.** " She then vanished into thin air leaving a very distraught Molly, and Percy who had come to investigate the quarrel on the front porch only to catch the final sentence uttered. Both Weasleys slid to the ground right. It was about an hour later when they both fire called the aurors...

 **Sunday, October 15th, 1993 9:00 AM**

It was early the next morning when the door to the girl's dormitory slammed open awaking all the girls in the room. It was Professor McGonagall with a letter in her hand with the Weasley emblem plastered on it. Concerned for the family, Ginny jumped up, only in her pajamas followed the head of house down the stairs, into the halls, and into her office the next floor down.

Sitting there was Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley around the room and Ginny didn't at all look presentable to be here. Her hair was a mess, bleary eyes and in her polka dot pajamas but the situation wasn't at all formal.

McGonagall bustled over to her desk and sat down. Every other Weasley sibling other than Percy were completely in the dark on this emergency and were rightly concerned and confused.

When Ginny shifted into a seat next to her father, who instantly took her hand in his own, further the growing concerns in the others increased.

"Mom, what are we here for? A dragon was just sighted on a small island in the Indian Ocean in which I have to help retrieve." Charlie, the dragon tamer, was the 2nd youngest of the Weasley clan out of curiosity. He was not at all protesting being with his family but where was Ron?

Ginny voiced her concerns though with a voice filled with malice, "Where is my oh so charming brother Ronald?" Molly reached over her husband and slapped her youngster's hand, "Ginny dear this is not the time for obscene or obnoxious about your feelings for Ronald." Though Molly thought the youngest Weasley in the clan missed the choking up tone in her voice and the tear that slid down her cheek.

Ginny did a double-take on that action and then walked over to sit on her knees in front of the older woman, "Mom? Mom, are you crying? What for?" Molly, loudly sobbed once again, thinking about the incident with Ron and Gilly Silverblade the previous evening.

McGonagall then spoke up, "Ms. Weasley." Having gotten the young girls' attention, a letter was handed to her from the deputy headmistress, urgency showed in the thrust toward her, "Go one, read it, to yourself and brothers who are still in the dark on the matter." The stern look in the Transfiguration teacher's eyes showing nothing but sadness and fear.

" _Dear scum, aka the Weasley clan._

 _I am Gilly Silverblade, a cultist working for the Cult of Gangus. I have been given a mission and that is to kill your precious…_ " Ginny stopped, taking in a harsh breath of air seeing the next word, " _Daughter… She, Ginny, means the world to Mr. Harry Potter and must be terminated to put Potter into a state of sadness and depression to be right for the culling… While I had been watching your youngest son for quite some time I had come to realize the feelings of hostility towards that of Mr. Potter and Ginny, using it to my advantage will be quite the hobby so therefore I have taken Ron under the Imperious Curse to act as my servant… And who knows? Maybe even a potential lover, I am a seductive witch, and I'll use him to kill his sister thinking it is Harry._ _ **HA HA HA**_ _._

 _Sincerely_ ,

 _Gilly Silverblade._ "

They were all speechless about the potential lover part in which made Molly just sob even louder than before.

Fred lost it upon hearing the word culling, " **THAT FOUL WOMAN REFERS TO HARRY AS AN ANIMAL TO BE SLAUGHTERED? THAT BLOODY WITCH. I'LL KILL HER...** "

George nodded, "We are in it to win it. Ron may be a git but still our brother.

Suddenly, Finnish in origin, a man stepped out of the shadows with an owl on his shoulder, "Hei. I couldn't help but overhear you are in quite a bind with this Silverblade marauder killer, quite difficult to catch she is, a bounty hunter's price is ever so full. I shall get your son back. However, the price of my services will be free, with no extra charge." Spoke an old family friend.

Then the owl yelled out, though no one but its owner could understand it, " **YEAH… NO EXTRA CHARGE.** Oh, hi Charlie." The Masked Hunter hissed out at the bird to be quite.

Molly grinned, "Riku Perro what are you doing here once again in England?" The now named Masked Hunter smiled and kissed her hand, "My dear Molly I am here to track down the woman who has oh so terrifyingly kidnapped your precious son. A 15,000,000 Finnish coin bounty has been set on her head. Here, a 20,000 galleon bounty, in England." He smiled at the family, "Charlie, it has been too long." Bowed the older gentlemen.

Charlie shook his hand, "Likewise. Hey there Chester." Said the long-haired boy petting the gullible owl on the head, leaning into the touch.

Riku once again got serious, "I shall be Ms. Ginny's bodyguard for awhile until I must go out to find Gilly again. She is too dangerous to be kept alive. Given the circumstances, Gilly could bring down the Ministry of Magic if she so chooses. Riku then turned to leave, cape billowing in the breeze left by the fast turn.

"Until next time my fellow British friends. Hyvästi." The last word meaning goodbye and waved to everyone shutting the door behind him leaving the rest to discuss the matter on the missing child and brother of the Weasleys.

 **Sunday, October 15th, 1993 2:00 PM**

" **WAAAA…** Where did you come from?" Neville screamed as Hermione appeared right beside himself, Harry and Ginny walking towards the main courtyard.

Hermione smirked, "Whatever do you mean Neville?" Then playing an innocent face.

Neville gestured back up the winding stairs, "I mean you weren't here entire class period then suddenly you appear out of thin air. A-are you a ghost pretending to be muggle-born?" A fantastic theory that got Lavender and Parvati nearby to question the reality of their friend, as well as some Ravenclaws, nearby, even a passing teacher who taught Muggle Studies.

Hermione just giggled as she walked on ahead to Care of Magical Creatures.

Meanwhile…

"Dementors. It. Is. Time. Leave no evidence that I was the cause of this attack. If it is traced back to me they may be able to find this underwater facility. Do you understand? Good. **NOW SCRAM.** "

"This will be a day-long remembered. It has been the end of Lily and James Potter, and will it soon be the end of their son. Terror and fear… Will reign." Mused Barty Crouch Jr who had come to the facility to undermine Umbridge but instead was left impressed with the numbers of dementors she was sending out to abolish Harry of his soul.

Back at Hogwarts, Snape, having found out about the plan due to being a spy in the ranks of the Death Eaters, flew up the stairs as fast as he could to Dumbledores office and once he was on the outside of the gargoyle he shouted, " **LICORICE PINE.** "

Without even being asked to enter, Snape slammed the door open in a panic, "Albus lock down the school. Send every teacher and student to their offices and dormitories and put extra protection of Harry… **THEY ARE LAUNCHING THEIR PLAN AT THIS VERY MOMENT.** " Spittle flying everywhere as the greasy-haired professor explained.

Dumbledore, however, sat back with a grin, "Good. Good. My plans are fulfilling exactly as I want. Soon I can drive Ms. Weasley's feelings from Mr. Potter and have her fall for someone else showing the boy if he is to remain alive that nothing lasts forever, not even a pathetic bond," He snickered. Severus nearly fell over, "W-what? Plans? What plans? Albus if you go through with this you will no longer have me as a friend. I shall treat you like how **I TREAT POTTER.** " He slammed a fist on the table so hard it nearly broke his hand.

However, Dumbledore wasn't phased and kept that smug smile on his face, "That may be true but I can break this bond, Severus." Not knowing the true specifics of the bond.

Severus lost it 10 times over, " **ALBUS Y-YOU CAN'T BREAK THE PURE TRUE LOVE BOND. IT IS INSANELY IMPOSSIBLE. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS, ALBUS? IF HE IS TO DIE, MS. WEASLEY DIES RIGHT ALONG WITH HIM JUST MOMENTS AFTER.** " Growled the professor, unphased the headmaster, once again.

"Fine Albus. If you wish to see our last hope die. So. Be. It. For I will just have you know I shall no longer be a spy for you, thank you very much." Then the man spun on his heel and left the room.

"You did well my dear Dumbledore." Said a white-haired woman in the far dark corner with the symbol of the Cult of Grindelwald on her right shoulder. From her wand was an imperious curse red strand connecting to behind the old man's head. The old woman evilly chuckled, "I got him. Right in the palm of my hand." Closing a fist as she said this.

Back out in the corridors, Ginny was kissing her beloved goodbye for the next hour, "Be safe my daring Harry. I love…" Before his lips smashed against hers again, "I love you too, Ginny. Wait for me? In the Common Room?" He asked hopefully. Ginny nodded with a smile, "Of course, I'll always wait for you." Then with one last peck on the cheek, Ginny pushed him in the direction of Hermione's call and they together traveled down towards Hagrid's Cabin for their class on a new intelligent animal they were told about that he had discovered and brought back to the grounds days ago.

Draco sidestepped up to the duo, "Eh Potter, eh Granger. Doesn't look like the trio isn't so… Golden anymore. The Golden Trio were you called? Now it is just The Golden Duo. A filthy mudblood and half breed. You disgust me." He bared his teeth at them.

Harry grinned, "Hello mommy's boy. Did you get your pacifier before bed? You seem very cranky." Hermione fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, and Draco had to admit, Harry had made a sick comeback.

"Mmm… You are going to pay for that one Potter." Before running away down the hill.

Harry lent a hand to help Hermione off of the ground, "Ha ha ha ha. Harry that was sick. Though now that I think about it I should have socked him right in the face." Harry turned his head to stare, "Seriously? Hermione wanting physical violence? That's a first." Said the sarcastic male.

Hermione blushed, "S-shut it."

Harry winked at his best friend as the two of them continued down the hill to their class.

As they entered the mass of students there they met up with Neville and Daphne Greengrass, their only other friends in this class. Both smiled at their approach but though a conversation was cut short when Hagrid, wrapped in cooked meat, stepped out of the cabin a little too enthusiastically.

He beckoned everyone forward, "Come on now. Come on. I 'ave a surprise for ye all. Follow meh." Called the half-giant as he leads them into a small clearing near the lake just at the edge of the Forbidden Forest where no creatures could harm the students.

Hagrid turned to the group and threw is arms out behind him, "Dadadadaaaa." The whole class stared in shock, curiosity, horror, uneasiness, and happiness all at the same time. Most new what this creature was while most heard stories and were dumbfounded on how this teacher managed to get one. Even Harry looked dumbfounded, however, in the form of not know what it was at all.

"Meet Buckbeak everyone. Magnificent creature ain't he?" After seeing some of the Slytherins glaring at it he was quick to shoot that down, "Hey. Dornhall, Gleese, and Crabbe do not do that or else this hippogriff will think you are in the midst of challenging the authority bestowed upon this wild creature by his pack." Cried Hagrid moving towards the trio, all who stopped their glaring before looking down at the ground.

Buckbeak looked on with curiosity at the assembled group, squawking every so often. The 2nd one, hostile in a way, scared Hermione into grabbing hold of Harry's hand but then switched to the wrist feeling awkward about grabbing his hand though she doubted Ginny would mind if it was out of comfort for being nervous.

Hagrid patted the creature on the head and fed it a piece of meat, "He is quite gentle children. Don't go bullying a creature like this or you might end up… Up there." A finger pointed to the sky. Several muggle-borns in the group nearly fainted hearing the news that if they were to do something wrong with this creature they may unceremoniously have a 1-way ticket up or down.

The professor then surveyed everyone, "Alright. An important thing to note is if you wish to be friendly towards a hippogriff, first off, you need to keep eye contact and bow. When he or she does back then you will know that you are safe. Who wants to ride good ol' Buckbeak? Come one now. Don't be shy, boys and girls, come on." He said in a reassuring way to get someone to volunteer.

Unfortunately, Harry happened to be left behind by the group as they all backed up a little leaving him as Hagrid's victim.

"Ah. Harry come on then." Waving a massive fist toward the grey creature. Buckbeak eyed the 3rd year intimidatingly, "Grraaackkk…" It roared. Harry slowed his paced, " **GRRAAACKKKK…** "

Hagrid ushered Harry back, "Get back boy. Harry get back."

Buckbeak soon calmed down enough for Harry to approach and again Hagrid coached him on, "Go on now 'Arry. Don't be shy, bow yer head then climb on good ol' Buckbeak." Hesitation, on his part, annoyed the hippogriff but Harry saw the opportunity the hippogriff would have to instantly murder him, complied with what Hagrid said and all too soon for his liking felt himself being picked up and placed on Buckbeak against his will.

"Off with you, you stinky creature." Harry then felt the start of a run from the creature under him as wings spread out from the sides of the body and they were soon in the air flying over the lake.

All the students on the shoreline watched happily, Draco watching hoping something horrible would have to the boy-who-lived. Daphne cheered for her friend, "Go Harry go. **YEAH.** "

They soon heard the excited shout from the said boy out in the middle of the lake, " **YEAHHHH… WOOOOOOOOOO…** "

Hagrid cheered Harry on until the sound of ice cracking caught his attention and looking at the edge of the water, Hagrid's blood turned cold as ice started to form over the water and it was no good because Harry and Buckbeak were now over on the other side of the lake to be warned and over 10 dementors soared directly over the top of the class towards the unexpecting duo.

Many screamed, gasped, and even attempted to make a cry for his name but it was too late. The dementors had surrounded him, all taking turns sucking on his face.

As Buckbeak tried to fly, it was becoming extremely difficult, the dementors were trying to suck out his soul too.

Again Harry heard the soft voice of his mother and the shrill voice of Voldemort.

" _Harry. Harry be safe. Be strong."_

" _ **AVADA KEDAVRA.**_ "

" _ **AHHHHHHH…**_ _**HAAAAAARRRRRRRYYYYY…**_ " Then the dark void hit as Harry passed out landing face-first on the back of the creature before Buckbeak managed to takeoff but fell towards the trees, " **GRRRRAAAACKKKK,** " It was that during the escape he seriously cut himself on his side on a sharp jagged rock near the ground and then took off once more knocking Harry's glasses off in the escape where they landed in a pile of fall season leaves with a few of Buckbeak's feathers and blood. His destination… Unknown.

Hagrid raced to the scene only for the dementors to be retreating back from which they came.

On the ground were the boy-who-lives glasses, along with feathers and blood. No one had seen the two dart off in the direction Hagrid was facing.

The half-giant began to sob loudly just as Hermione and Neville entered the clearing and just in time heard him say, "Harry no… Harry no… **NOOO…** "

Hermione began to tear up and cried on Neville's shoulder as Hagrid cried out into the afternoon…

It echoed around the battlements, cliffs, peaks, walls, and towers. A resounding scream that sent chills into the class that had caught up with the crew " **HHHHAAAAARRRRRYYYYYYYYYY…** "

On the edge of the grounds, Dolores Umbridge soon, quiet and calm as the scene played out and a terrifying smirk played on her lips just before saying, "The deed is done. Potter won't be a problem for us again. The Legacy of Ricky Gangus can truly begin." Just before apparating away as another cry echoed through the air.

" **NOOOO HAAAARRRRYYYYY…** "

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 51**_

 **(Now these are more than likely to be the translations for the Japanese words you were more than likely confused about earlier in the chapter)**

 **Seibu** **(Western)**

 **Kuni (Country)**

 **Kami (God)**

 **U~iz** **ādo (Wizard)**

 **Mago (Grandson)**

 **You have been EDUCATED. Please return to your regularly scheduled reading. Thank you, come again.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING PART 2 OF THIS ARC FINALE:**

 **Operation: Soulless Potter:**

 **Dementors Unleashed: Part 2**

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **With the aftermath of the devastation on losing Harry, Ginny runs into the forest to grieve only to come into contact with the remains of Aragog's spiders. With their sister in danger, Fred and George stage a daring rescue for their sister before those arachnids can make a meal out of their sister. Meanwhile, the wizarding world holds a funeral for their famous wizard while no one knows that he secretly lives. Stay tuned wizards and witches…**

 **Now, what did you think of this chapter? I DAMN OUT RIGHT LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER AS WELL. What did you think of that cliffhanger huh?**

 **Again as for this chapter, I am very excited to see the reviews.**

 **Chapter 51 will be also longer than usual but not worthy of a length such as these last two beauties. Ginny will now be the main, main character with Harry being pushed somewhat pushed into the background for the time being while he is on his own trying to return to Hogwarts. Stay tuned...**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people to find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for the premiere of the next arc: Chapter 51: The Missing Heir of the Potters.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 52: Ginny Weasley, the Distraught Girl.**

 **LATER: Stay tuned for Chapter 53: Revenge: Angel's Hunt for Umbridge.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Today without evidence we assume Mr. Harry Potter has perished, left us, because of foul rogue dementors. At about the hour of 2:00 PM yesterday, 15 of those faceless monsters invaded Hogwarts and presumed to kill Mr. Potter but failed. We assume he may be dead as there is no sign of either the hippogriff of Hagrids or Mr. Potter. Let just hope he is alive out there somewhere and will return to us. If he doesn't I do so hope he is smiling down upon us all from the heavens. Now, may we have a time for prayer?"**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 51**

 **Just to show you all what I have done with the movies/books. This will show you just how long each section of the story is with the arcs. Right now, you know what arc it is but look to the next one as that will be starting next. So far we are only in the Prisoner of Azkaban, and Harry shall return somewhere between Chapters 193-200. I know that is such a long way to go. But be patient. I will still show the boy wonder every once in a while.**

 **(THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS)**

 **The Chamber of Secrets Arc: Chapters 1-10**

 **(THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN)**

 **Prisoner of Azkaban Arc: Chapters 11-20**

 **The Quidditch Accident Arc: Chapters 21-35**

 **The Marauders Map Arc: Chapters 36-45**

 **Buckbeak Ride to Catastrophe Arc: Chapters 46-50**

 **The Missing Legend Arc: Chapters 51-54**

 **Learning to Move On Arc: Chapters 55-62**

 **Misunderstandings Arc: Chapters 63-69**

 **The Time-Turner Arc: Chapters 70-74**

 **(GOBLET OF FIRE)**

 **Summer Fun Arc Chapters 75-85**

 **The Quidditch World Cup Arc: Chapters 86-90**

 **The Goblet of Fire Arc: Chapters 91-100**

 **The First Task Arc: Chapters 101-126**

 **The Second Task Arc: Chapters 127-136**

 **The Third Task Arc: Chapters 137-141**

 **The Cave of Mystery Arc: Chapters 142-151**

 **On the right track Arc: Chapters 152-162**

 **(THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX)**

 **Chills of Death Arc: Chapters 163-171**

 **Wall of Trolls Arc: Chapters 172-192**

 **A Sweet Return Arc: Chapters 193-200**

 **A New Look Arc: Chapters 201-209**

 **Grimmauld Place Arc: Chapters 210-218**

 **Knowing Sirius Black Arc: Chapters 219-225**

 **Ginny and Harry the Loving Duo Arc: Chapters 226-231**

 **Nightmarish visions Arc: Chapters 232-245**

 **The Prophecy Arc: Chapters 246-267**

 **(THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE)**

 **Professor Slughorn Arc: Chapters 268-276**

 **The Half-Blood Prince Arc: Chapters 277-287**

 **The Teachings of Dumbledore Arc: Chapters 289-293**

 **Luck and Quidditch Arc: Chapters 294-297**

 **Battle of the Astronomy Tower Arc: Chapters 298-302**

 **(THE DEATHLY HALLOWS)**

 **Battle of the 7 Harry's Arc: Chapters 303-315**

 **Hunting down Horcruxes Arc: Chapters 316-326**

 **The Deathly Hallows Arc: Chapters 327-331**

 **Malfoy Manor Incursion Arc: Chapters 332-335**

 **Gringotts Break-In Arc: Chapters 336-341**

 **The Battle of Hogwarts Arc: Chapters 342-352**

 **After the Battle Arc: Chapters 353-360**

 **The Long-Awaited Summer Arc: Chapters 361-375**

 **(REVENGE OF THE SLAYER)**

 **Ginny Returns to Hogwarts: 7th Year Arc: Chapters 376-398**

 **Quidditch, Love, and Talent Scouts Arc: Chapters 399-410**

 **Bullies of Slytherin Arc: Chapters 411-420**

 **The Slayer Arc: Chapters 421-429**

 **Graduation Arc: Chapters 430-443**

 **(GINNY AND THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES)**

 **The Holyhead Harpies Arc: Chapters 444-452**

 **Harry's Secret House Plan Arc: Chapters 453-461**

 **Rejecting Positions Arc: Chapters 462-467**

 **The New Harpies Captain Arc: Chapters 468-472**

 **Mrs. Ginny Potter Arc: Chapters 473-489**

 **The Potter Castle Arc: Chapters 490-500**

 **Time Together Alone Arc: Chapters 501-511**

 **(THE NEXT GENERATION)**

 **Children Arc: Chapters 512-530**

 **Over the years Arc: Chapters 531-561**

 **New Generation off to Hogwarts Arc: Chapters 562-576**

 **Missing Home Arc: Chapters 577-583**

 **New Beginnings Arc: Chapters 584-594**

 **The Chamber of Lies Arc: Chapters 595-603**

 **Returning Home Arc: Chapters 604-617**

 **Everything's Better Together Arc: Chapters 618-629**

 **Life is Worth Something Last Arc: Chapters 630-671**

 _ **Stay tuned...**_


	51. Missing Heir of the Potters

**After Chapter 50 I went on a little break from writing after writing a 13,000-word long chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

 **(THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN)**

 **COMPLETE: Prisoner of Azkaban Arc: Chapters 11-20**

 **COMPLETE: The Quidditch Accident Arc: Chapters 21-35**

 **COMPLETE: The Marauders Map Arc: Chapters 36-45**

 **COMPLETE: Buckbeak Ride to Catastrophe Arc: Chapters 46-50**

 **In Progress: The Missing Legend Arc: Chapters 51-54**

 **Learning to Move On Arc: Chapters 55-62**

 **Misunderstandings Arc: Chapters 63-69**

 **The Time-Turner Arc: Chapters 70-74**

 **Already we are on Chapter 51 and it will be a short arc. Only 4 chapters. Closer and closer to the end of the Prisoner of Azkaban we get, the closer everyone comes to learn of Sirius Black's innocence. The question is will I pull a twist and have him be a free man or an on the run criminal as per usual? You will have to wait and find out.**

 **My, oh my, was the last chapter a long one. It was pretty much 13,000+ words giving it the title as the longest chapter in the story by far. Other long chapters have only been just a few hundred words over 10,000 but this was amazing.**

 **I hope you liked the last chapter and its ultimate cliffhanger if it was one, and I do hope you enjoy the start of things without Harry at the forefront.**

 **A reminder is that now Ginny will be in the forefront with the aforementioned boy being thrown into the background while on his journey back for awhile. I might have a few scattered chapters that will focus heavily on him. But for now it is Ginny's show.**

 **Please follow, favorite and review and let's get started with Chapter 51.**

 **Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts**

 **THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

 **The Missing Legend Arc Premier**

 **LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: The Cult of Gangus began plans of taking over the Wizarding World to fulfill a destiny left by their late founder Ricky Gangus. In the end, one of their plans succeeded and that was causing the death of one Harry James Potter. Is he truly dead, however? ****STAY TUNED…**

 **Chapter 51: The Missing Heir of the Potters**

 **Sunday, October 15th, 1993 2:30 PM**

" _Off with you, you stinky creature." Harry then felt the start of a run from the creature under him as wings spread out from the sides of the body and they were soon in the air flying over the lake._

 _All the students on the shoreline watched happily, Draco watching hoping something horrible would have to the boy-who-lived. Daphne cheered for her friend, "Go Harry go._ _ **YEAH.**_ "

 _They soon heard the excited shout from the said boy out in the middle of the lake, "_ _ **YEAHHHH… WOOOOOOOOOO…**_ "

Draco had hoped the hippogriff would buck him off, injuring the famous wizard to the white-haired boys liking but instead his wish got taken care of those fearsome dementors.

The Malfoy offspring, though internally happy that Harry might have gotten hurt, on the outside he was bloody terrified. Looking around Draco noticed many of the boy wonders friends crying on the shoulders of their friends, including Hermione, who's head was on Nevilles.

Draco looked over to Daphne Greengrass who sat against a tree, head against both of her knees while humming a sad song. Draco then looked towards a few Gryffindors in the group who were huddled together, and the Slytherin managed to catch a few words.

"I don't want to be in the line of fire of Ginny when she is told. I may die." Spoke a girl who was a first-year half-blood.

Malfoy just stood there not knowing how to comfort anyone, it wasn't in his nature, being raised as a cold-hearted bastard was who the boy was.

" **NOOOOOO… WHY MERLIN WHY…** " Hagrid wailed, Draco looked to him for answers on what to do at the moment but instead, Hagrid was wailing and pounding both large fists into the ground causing the ground to give a jolt like a small earthquake.

While this whole mess was occurring most of the hatred fueled Slytherins were quietly laughing at the plight of the fallen boy, "Such a wimp. Right Casstack?" Said an obnoxious rude girl in her 7th year, a very outspoken Voldemort supporter.

A slight tinge of annoyance sparked in Draco, one of which came out of nowhere, "That was odd. Why am I annoyed about everyone making fun of Potter? Aren't I usually at the forefront of it?" A mental debate beginning in his head.

Soon aurors Moody, Tonks, Abigail, and Smith ran over, wands drawn, " **WHAT IS IT, PROFESSOR? DID BLACK SHOW HIS UGLY FACE?** " Asked Abigail Rye.

Draco turned to find the aurors, wand poised in attack position, behind them was none of other than his head of house, Severus Snape looking quite pale, terrified and ashamed. Draco raised an eyebrow at the behavior, though he didn't comment.

Hagrid stopped sobbing enough to speak, "N-no auror Rye. Dementors. Those foul creatures came and took off with Harry and Buckbeak…" The aurors presented gasped in horror, while Snape just sighed, his shoulders shaking and tensing. Was he crying?

Snape silently whispered out, "Lily… I failed. I failed to protect your son as a last unspoken favor between us." Draco saw the Potion master's lips moving but heard nothing coming out.

Then the million-dollar question was asked amongst the group, "So… Who is going to tell Potters girlfriend, who will most likely murder us out of anger, those bat bogey hexes of the girls are no joke." Said Moody.

Twigs snapping from the opening of the entrance to the clearing caught the attention of everyone and as they turned around, Draco caught the top of a pointy hat and could guess it was Professor McGonagall having seen the deadly creatures from the castle.

"Blazing Merlin what is going on?" It looked as if she had just been summoned from a class in session due to her class robes of a darker shade of green and black adorning her body.

Though the seldom looks on everyone's faces caused her to worry, "What has happened? Hagrid? Did something happen to one of the students?" Her eyes scanning the class for anyone that she had given the class to was missing and noticed that one was, to her horror, missing, "Where is Mr. Potter?"

To the surprise of everyone, Draco hesitatingly stepped over to the scary deputy headmistress, who sternly looked down at him, a lump formed in the boy's throat before briskly, "P-Potter was taken by Dementors… He and the hippogriff Buckbeak." McGonagall turned a pale ghostly white, "I beg your pardon? More dementors? But didn't the ministry expel them from anywhere around…" However, a very vile laugh reached their ears from across the lake as it began to shower the castle and surrounding grounds in a sheet of heavy rain.

" **HA HA HA HA.** "

Looking at the source they were shocked to see none other than Umbridge standing there with two dementor guards just before apparating again to an unknown location. McGonagall tightened her old, wrinkly and wet fists in annoyance and anger.

Hermione nearly screamed in maddening rage at seeing that bastard woman at the scene of the crime and came to only one conclusion. Many turned towards her when she shouted, " **IT WAS THAT PETTY UMBRIDGE WOMAN. WHO ELSE WOULD BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? NEARLY SUCKING OUT GINNY'S SOUL A FEW WEEKS AGO ONLY FOR THIS TO HAPPEN. I SEE A CONNECTION FORMING.** " She said, remembering the day that happened to Ginny, and how her being in the Hospital Wing affected both friends and family alike.

Neville was shaking in terror from having somewhat been affected by the dementors. Daphne Greengrass was all the while rubbing soothing circles up and down the frightened Gryffindors back, smiling sympathetically at him.

Hannah Abbott was just frozen in place thinking about what might happen next without Harry there to protect the castle like the boy had been doing the last few years.

Draco began to walk away back towards the castle with a mind of thinking that somewhat that all of this was his own fault for wishing harm on Harry.

During that boy retreating back to the stronghold sitting on the cliff overlooking the Black Lake, Hermione saw the jagged rock that Buckbeak just so happened to impale on and saw so much more blood and maybe a piece of bone sitting there. Traumatized, Hermione also slowly began to walk back towards the castle to find Ginny in Muggle Studies.

Today was Sunday but it was only once a year when classes would be held on a Sunday. Everyone gathered around Hagrid as he mumbled words under his breath, sobbed and cohesively slammed both massive fists into the dirt like a collective unit.

Neville soon ran after her, " **HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?** " He yelled after her.

Hermione, choking back a sob, answered over a drenched soul, "To get Ginny down here…" McGonagall sadly groaned having to let Ms. Weasley know of this atrocity but had to be done sooner or later before the girl asked questions about where the glasses-wearing boy was.

As the duo stepped up towards the castle they met a sulking Malfoy leaning across one of the Entrance Hall steps, who spotted the two Gryffindors, and stood up, "Listen, Granger, Longbottom I am sorry for ever wronging y…" But a fist collided with his face so hard his nose profusely began leaking blood. Neville and Hermione to an extent were actually horrified with how much blood seemed to be oozing out of the white-haired boy's nose, "Uh… Go to Pomfrey, Malfoy…" And he did.

Neville then turned with a disapproving look towards the girl who blushed and shrugged, "That… Oddly felt refreshing…"

Neville chuckled, "You are lucky there were no prefects, professors, or should I say Filch, around during that little stunt." Giving the muggle-born a smirk that rivaled that of McGonagall's when someone impressed her a great deal when in class.

"I'll say Hermione you are an excellent punch." Said deep voice behind them, both spun around to see Nearly Headless Nick floating their looking smug, "If I happened to know that boy back during my day amongst the living I would have down the exact same thing as you, girl." He tipped his head as if in a way of saying goodbye before disappearing through the ground.

The two of them then ran off to find Ginny in Muggle Studies, rather frantically, if the average person they ran by, who didn't know about the current situation, could see.

As the two ran passed a door, hidden behind a secret bookshelf, did they hear the slight voices of the past.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, as did Neville. Ghostly voices could be heard from within, voices talking about the great savior. Just as they were about to touch the door to see what it contained, a hand grabbed Hermione's causing the girl to scream and turn to stare into the eyes of none other than Sybill Trelawny, an angered expression flitting in and out across her features.

"Why were you about to touch the door of the Ancient Seers, child?" She growled slightly. Hermione backed away, "I-i'm so sorry professor." Said the girl before sprinting away with Neville in tow.

Sybill sighed, turned towards the door and entered.

It was a room well kept for the times, despite it being created in the year 1098. Sybill came up to a man-shaped outline in the wall, much like a statue, however, not at the same time.

Placing a hand on the arm of the statue, Sybill began muttering, "Show me your past, Bill Grayson. Your time is almost up to return to us. I wish to know your past to look to the future for when you escape your 654-year stasis… Show me…" As her eyes opened a blinding white light filled the room...

 **Hundred Years War: London, United Kingdom Wizard Underground**

 **Friday, January 10th, 1339 2:00 PM**

" **BILL** **GRAYSON WAKE UP.** " Shouted a man in his early fifties, Aberson Montgomery. Bill jumped up, drawing his wand, "What is it, Mr. Montgomery?" Said the half-asleep wizard Englishman of the Wizard Underground Resistance fighting back against a muggle village of who all hated wizards and witches.

Aberson grabbed his 2nd in command around the next, "Up and at em son. Your goddamn seer is making a prophecy, spouting nonsensical bullcrap about a future far from our own." Growled the older man. Grayson jumped up at the opportunity of hearing this once in a lifetime opportunity.

Grabbing a robe, tying it around the waist to keep it up, Bill ran down the chipped, grimey corridors of the underground hideout for every wizard and witch in England at the time, while mostly he, and 16 others, live in the Upper-Class Section 1 level.

When entering the courtyard with a view of the sky due to having been blown open by the storm, though luckily their rival muggle village couldn't detect them, rain still flooded the courtyard from time to time.

Bill managed to hear mumbling from the seer in question, the man was curled in a ball on the main bench circle with a statue of the founders of Hogwarts molded with them behind it.

"Hogwarts… Ministry of Magic… Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley… Voldemort…" Mumbled the man, eyes unseeing. Many gathered around but drew blanks when hearing those last three words. The Ministry of Magic has yet to be fully complete yet and Harry Potter? Voldemort? What nonsense was this man speaking?

Denise Potter, wife of the known leader of the wizard resistance, Bernard Potter was also gathered with them and even was confused about hearing the family name with someone never seen before.

Even the last Weasley born female until said Ginny Weasley is born, Sally Weasley, arched an eyebrow hearing that name.

"What does thou have for us today you mad aged lunatic?" Harshly spoke a veteran man from the first attack the muggles drove upon them in Northern Scotland.

As if in a trance, Segro Trelawney shot up into a sitting position, a ghostly-like voice emanating from his throat.

" _Heed my warning… Far in life, but not in mind, a force to be reckoned with will snuff out the light of hope, justice, and order… He who enacts this horrid injustice will show no mercy, friendship no more, love vanquished from his soul, and the power to take power from the light. Chaos ensues… Past or Future. A following rises far in untold history… Many fall to dark, many fall to the ground, and many form an army, one in the shape of a Phoenix. Man of great wealth, history, and murder shall rise up surpassing the evil wizard before him. The only ones who can end this man and the following of individuals who join him are many of the ascendants in this very chamber…_ " He drawed out.

Tallison Malfoy snickered, "How very helpful. The old kook is spouting a story of the 'future'" However, prophecy or not, it continued, " _Heir of the houses, Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Recor, and Finnigan will fight the dark… These individuals will test their strength behind their magical capabilities… If the past does know show, the light fails to see the future. If the past shows from the deepest part of time, may they prevail. Stasis life, stasis life, a life on pause forevermore until the day he is needed… Bill Grayson, the man who most beneficial in scientific needs is called upon in the future…_ "

Many gawked at this, but it continued, "The dark power shall only be snuffed by the children of the Potters and Weasleys, two pairs of which are conjoined, in more ways than one." A silvery mist formed above the man's head showing Harry and Ginny fighting off figures in crazy masks and dark cloaks while simultaneously showcasing a redheaded female with black tips on her hair fighting with an older redhead gentleman.

However, gasps turned horrid when the final part of the vision was… A burning destroyed Hogwarts in the dead of night, a grey-headed man facing away from them, " _If they succeed it lays the groundwork for the fall of a leader, a wise old man who lays the foundations for the boy to take hold… Again, light shall not prevail if past lives do not intervene…_ " Then he passed out in the middle of floor.

Jessica Patil looked to her fellow compatriots, "While I don't know any Grangers, Recors or Finnigan's among our assembled group, I do, however, recognize the names of Potter, Weasley and Longbottom."

Tallison Malfoy chuckled, "Please, a Longbottom? They are like a needle in a haystack. No bravery, no courage. Barely the type for Gryffindors, while I am surprised he and his wife became such." He smirked while many cheered the younger gentlemen on, mainly the Lestrange house.

Xander Longbottom, arms crossed, spat at the Slytherin's feet, "You are just laying the groundwork for your future generation family on becoming dark wizards. **I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR BLOOD. YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY HAVE BEEN SOMEWHAT DARK WIZARDS AND WITCHES, I WON'T STAND FOR IT.** "

Abbie Dumbledore, strongest witch, and most feared by the muggle village they're at war with, stepped forward in anger, "Enough. All of you, familial squabbles will not win us this fight. If we fight amongst ourselves Britain may not have magical occupants by the end of the war happening in the Muggle World." Malfoy regretted it, agreeing with her was the best option for the leader of the wizard resistance.

Many murmured their agreement and Abbie pointed at Bill, "We need to take you over to Hogwarts my friend. Place you in a pause state. Come." She heeded, Bill hesitating to follow, "Are you sure Headmaster Pooling will grant us, or should I say, me, safe passage within Hogwarts to be put on pause for the inevitable future?" A tinge of fear laced in the man's voice.

The quite attractive young woman turned towards him, placing a hand on the man's cheek affectionately, "Of course, Pooling and I happen to be close friends." She missed the obvious look of jealousy in Bill's expression at the notion that she and Pooling were close.

After 2 days they were all ready for the spell to pause Bill at a secretive spot in Hogwarts only seers have the knowledge of finding unless they were accompanied by others.

The Weasleys and Potters were there as well, handed him letters that were for Harry and the Weasleys.

Bill stuff them in his cloak before stepping into the rectangular space they would use to seal him.

Abbie took out her wand, "Are you ready Bill?" The man nodded his head and as he closed his eyes, an unfamiliar, yet wet feeling encompassed his own very lips. Both of the man's eyes shot open taking in the looks of pure shock and the smirks on the others faces only to look down just a little too see, to his delight, Abbie Dumbledore kissing him full on.

Bill kissed right back and all too soon the witch pulled away with a tearful smile, "I have always wanted to do that." He was in a daze but nodded his head, "Wanna at least be my lady? Hopefully, there is an afterlife in this world…" Abbie bit her lip but nodded her head, "Yeah… Yeah, I'll be your lady. Just promise me you'll do good in this future time and come find me when you eventually are claimed by Death?" Hands together pleading with him.

The future venturer leaned but as well nodded, "That is a guarantee." He said giving a thumbs up. As Abbie began the spell the Elder Wand cast out a reddish hue that stuck the man's legs and continued down to his feet and upward toward Bill's head.

As the encasement reached the near point of his neck, Abbie blurted, "I love you, Bill…" Tears now fully leaving her eyes.

Bill grinned just before he was consumed in the pause spell, "Never forget that I do too… I always wi…" Cut off from the world, never to speak again for another few hundred years, the gang left the chamber with a sobbing Abbie while Hogwarts students bussed around to classes, neither giving a care to the newcomers or what had just occurred.

People would soon come to forget the man known as Bill Grayson in the years to come. Abbie Dumbledore lived to be 206 years old being the last one to ever remember him.

It wasn't until the present day that he had been frozen in stasis for 654 years, and who knows how much more…

 **Present Day**

 **Sunday, October 15th, 1993 3:00 PM**

Sybill awoke from the trance in a daze, eyeing the statue with interest, "That is it isn't it? A savior from the past coming to save the ignorant wizards and witches of the future before their fate is sealed? I will be back on the day you are predicted to thaw…" Sybill then ran out of the room, looking as if she was verbally assaulted in order to keep up how she normally looks to others.

As the thought to be a fraud professor walked fidgety past a column, a rat scurried along the floor in the direction Hermione and Neville ran off to with a wand strapped to its back.

Part of the task was now complete, Dumbledore obliviated from the information of Sirius' innocence? Check. Now, a task that would be much harder was getting to his old owner's sister without drawing attention to himself.

" **WHAT?** " Peter dove into a small hideaway in the wall as the familiar voice of Lupin filled the halls and soon the werewolf scurried away down the hall, "No-no-no… Harry can't be gone their lying…" He muttered from what Peter could hear from down on the floor.

If the rat could simply smirk he would have a wide one on, ' _The interfering boy is gone? Did Umbridge complete the task? Excellent now the dark lord can plan on ahead unhindered by that Potter brat, no longer will our plans be foiled by him._ ' Except for the laughs just came as squeaks from the scurrying rat on the floor.

"Huh?" Gasped a girl with a blue tie on the opposite end of the hall just a few inches away from the said rat. A blond-haired girl from… Ravenclaw, it appears, turned to see what the small noises were about. Her blue eyes pierced the hall from left and right, top and bottom, nothing.

Peter hid in the shadows away from the girl until a boy in Ravenclaw stuck his head out from a classroom, "Luna hurry up class is about to start." Spoke the boy named Daniel Cellars. Luna turned towards the class but only after searching the hall again for the mysterious noise before running off to join the class.

He did not take one more step before a resounding cry of, " **WHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?** " rang through the empty halls, and Peter knew that familiar scream, ' _Crap it is the Weasley girl._ ' Peter dove into a corner, transformed back into his human form, grasped his wand to initiate the spell.

A moment after that transformation, Ginny went running by at blinding speeds, followed by an exhausted Neville and Hermione.

Peter, focusing on Ginny, flicked his wand in a manner of a heinous spell, "Forget about Sirius Black being innocent, girl… Obliviate…" As white as his skin from the years of hiding as a rat, the spell shot off about a few moments in delay after it was said and it shot at Ginny.

It impacted her skull making her forget about in an instant of the innocence that of one, Sirius Black, and the need to get him free.

Hermione and Neville were too exhausted to even notice the offensive spell hit their friend.

Ginny, though headachingly, noticed the impact but didn't know it was a spell as her head slightly ached now, no matter, she had to get to Hagrid to see if what was said by Hermione, and to an extent, Neville, by attempting to tell her, but failed, was true.

' _Is my Harry really gone or is this just a sick trick they are playing?_ ' Tears began to fall down her cheeks at the mere thought of living a life without Harry in it. Hermione and Neville were afraid of how their friend would react, just waiting for her to get outside, it made them very anxious, to say the least.

 **Sunday, October 15th, 1993 3:15 PM**

Draco decided to come back outside to class, proving to be a mistake as he knew, just somehow, the Weasley girl would twist the blame to him somehow which the bully thoroughly accepted if it were to happen.

Snape walked closer to the bearded professor, "Hagrid I think it is apparent that someone should keep those glasses in memorial to young Potter." He looked to the sky, "I'll take the duty." Thinking of Lily at the moment and knowing her son was up there with her and… James now.

Hagrid shot straight up, nearly causing Snape to fall on his bum, screaming out the facts, " **YOU HAVE NO RIGHT PROFESSOR SNAPE**. You cared very little for Harry ever since he arrived at Hogwarts, poor boy, feeling like he never belonged until this school yet you put down Harry at every turn. **YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE SAD, ANGUISHED, SORRY, THOUGHTFUL OR ANY OF THESE MELANCHOLY EMOTIONS.** "

The whole class looked in awe, joy, as well as fear, seeing their half-giant teacher mad was something they noted to never do.

Snape frowned, "Then who should keep them beast?"

" **SEVERUS.** " McGonagall reprimanded him, though he wasn't paying attention to the staff around the clearing except for Hagrid, "As far as I am aware Potter doesn't have anyone who cares so very deeply about him at all. No love interest whatsoever." This baffled everyone, including the Slytherins, who were caught off guard hearing what said professor just proclaimed.

As if in a twist of fate were to prove the bastard professor wrong, hurried footsteps could be heard nearing the location and before long Ginny entered the clearing and stopped next to her head of house, frantically searching around for Harry. Soon a large shadow loomed over her and was taken into a hug.

Caught off guard, Ginny resisted a little before hearing Hagrid beginning to speak, as he was the one hugging her, "I am sorry Ginny, Harry is gone… Dementors came and either carried him off or killed him and taking him for proof to their leader, "I am so sorry…"

When letting the Weasley girl go she just stood there, in utter shock, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Clouds overhead began to form thunderheads, rain poured down across the grounds. Ginny still stood there before a lightning strike cut across the sky when words uttered by Ginny caused everyone to cower in fear, " **SON OF A BITCH… UMBRIDGE I WILL MURDER YOU, JUST YOU WAIT… YOU KILLED MY HARRY, AND I WILL KILL YOUUUUUUU…** " Ginny fell to the ground in a rage, teeth bared, fists clenched tightly grasping loads of wettening dirt as Ginny's hair fell around her head.

Pansy then voiced their concerns, "How in the world do you know it is Umbridge?" Surprisingly, a Potter hater, fellow Slytherin Crabbe spoke, "Haven't you seen what has been happening these past few weeks? Umbridge was out of Potters' blood and she got it. I should thank her…" He didn't get the chance to finish that sentence as he fell to the ground.

"Uhh what… **AHHHHH…** " Bats, so many bats, began clawing out of the Slytherin's nose and many saw Ginny Weasley, wand in hand, aiming at where the ass Slytherin had been standing.

Goyle was next when pulling out his wand, "Why you little w… **AHHHHH** … **GET EM OFF ME, I WANT MY MOMMY…** " Being the smart one of that trio, Draco stayed out of that confrontation but it still found its way over to him, "Malfoy. Do you want bat bogeys as well?" The death eaters' son shook his moppy white-haired head, "Then I suggest you **LEAVE.** " Snarled the furious redhead who then broke down crying.

"Harry no… **HARRY… HARRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY…** " McGonagall growled at the loss, just before raising her wand in remembrance, followed by everyone else who wasn't a Slytherin and wandless Hagrid.

"No… No… I refuse to believe it… But it feels real…" She continued to sob uncontrollably, "Little Weasley." Came a voice sounding more solemn than hers, Hagrid stood there, hand reaching towards her with a pair of glasses.

"I thought I ought to give your boyfriends glasses to you and all. You are best qualified for the job." Hagrid gave a watery chuckle at that but stopped.

Ginny reached out, took them, and hugged them gracefully to her chest, "Harry… No… No… You better be out there somewhere or I'll kill you in the afterlife…"

Hermione, Neville, and McGonagall soon had to move Ginny to the Hospital Wing as she was out in the rain without any protection from the cold for far too long and was looking a bit pale.

McGonagall seized the glasses from the tearful girl slowly, "Ms. Granger would you mind going to place these on the nightstand next to the bed of Ginny's?" Hermione smiled a little as the girl went to go do it.

Ginny was a wreck, that was understandable, but who overheard that scream about Umbridge was a problem as Angel, the Ravenclaw hottie, looked on with a murderous glare as she witnessed the scene unfold.

"I will hunt you down Umbridge. No one hurts, or kills my friends and gets away with it…"

 **Monday, October 16th, 1993 5:00 PM**

It became known to the public rather quickly after about the demise of their savior at Hogwarts the day before, many called for the bounty hunting department to reopen, others thought it best to send every auror out searching for the brown-haired, cat-loving, pink clothed, pink cheek, fat, vile woman immediately.

Arthur Weasley was one of those people demanding for the aurors wanting justice for Ginny to have over losing Harry.

Minister Shacklebolt soon came to the podium in the main entrance of the Ministry later that day talking about the loss of Harry Potter, "Today without much evidence we assume Mr. Harry Potter has perished, left us, because of foul rogue dementors given the mission by one, Dolores Jane Umbridge, that vile woman. At about the hour of 2:00 PM yesterday, 15 of those faceless monsters invaded Hogwarts and presumed to kill Mr. Potter but failed to deliver the body anywhere under Ministry watch. We assume he may be dead as there is no sign of either the hippogriff of Hagrids or Mr. Potter. Let just hope he is alive out there somewhere and will return to us. If he doesn't I do so hope he is smiling down upon us all from the heavens. Now, may we have a time for prayer?"

A few minutes after, Kingsley smiled down at Ginny and the Weasley family and spoke, "I give condolences to the family of Weasley, including their daughter and sister for the loss as little Ginny Weasley was dating the boy, even had a strong soul bond connection. For your sake Ms. Ginny I hope he is out there somewhere and that is why, as of this moment, 60 aurors are given the case on finding, either dead or alive, Dolores Jane Umbridge. They are authorized to let her live for a trial or die. That will be all." Many whooped at this declaration while many stopped to say they were sorry to the Weasleys.

Elsewhere, a winged creature flew across the Irish Sea, blood leaking from a wound on its side, as an unconscious teenage boy rode it towards an unknown destination.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 52**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **Harry Potter is almost for certain gone in the eyes of the public. Ginny though, feels as if there is something else at foot here, and may think the boy lives. Umbridge is in deep trouble now as most likely half of the wizarding world is hunting down her ass for the injustice of slaying Harry Potter. Will said teenager make it home or will the hero of the century fall? Stay tuned wizards and witches…**

 **Can I get more followers, favorites, and reviews, please? Would love more friendly people to find this story.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 52: Ginny Weasley, the Distraught Girl.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 53: Revenge: Angel's Hunt for Umbridge.**

 **LATER: Stay tuned for the arc finale: Chapter 54: The Cult of Grindelwald: Out of the Shadows.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **She has been like that for days… No one, not even her family, can get through to her. She misses Harry so much and I feel like we should do something. Neville how about we be the first to step up and cheer her up? It may be risky, though it is worth a shot wouldn't you say?"**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 52**


	52. The Chase is On

**HAPPY FIRST BIRTHDAY HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS**

 **Guys the story is a year old today, January 4th, 2020 can you believe that? It was a fast year in 2019 that is for sure. Expect this story to be updated more frequently again. I hope you enjoy.**

 **IT'S ALIVE! Sorry for the inconvenience fellow Harry Potter lovers as I decided to take a long break and the last time I uploaded was on November 17th, 2019. If my grammar is spotty then that is because of the long break I have had.**

 **Halo and Star Wars Battlefront 2 has been taking up most of my time due to the holiday updates introduced into their games. Again, sorry for not updating for a month.**

 **This chapter was finished on December 26th, 2019. So I decided to just upload it on its first birthday. Well, how convenient because the 26th of December 2018 was when I bought the Lego Harry Potter Collection which got me to start writing this story.**

 **Anyway, on with the show.**

 **Happy 2020 to you all. I at least hope it'll be a great year.**

* * *

 **MUST-READ**

 **If you have noticed most of the side characters always seeming to be described differently than the last time they were shown is because of my memory of these characters and not paying attention to how they are designed. So I just created a file to keep a list of what the characters look like.**

 **Characters such as Gilly, Gangus, Samantha Greene and Kendal Recor may or may not be given redesigns if not already having these features.**

 **Gilly returns in this chapter and her scene will be a very dark scene involving family murder. So I warn you now.**

 **Carry on with the rest of the story.**

 **Ok, I noticed a mistake with the Goblet of Fire and Order of Phoenix arcs. I was going to have Harry return the January of Order of the Phoenix which would begin in 1996 when I want him to return in 1995's January. So, Harry will still be returning in Goblet of Fire just before the 2nd task, which I guess is still alright. Something tells me I have to redo some arcs around again.**

 **The list of arcs again will be after the chapter ends at the bottom.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter everyone. Sorry, it took so long to write it was because I wanted to take a break from all the writing I had been doing for chapter 50.**

 **Now, with Harry gone, how will the others react to such a change especially Ginny? Will the redheaded female be depressed the entire time until the boy returns, or will she learn to have fun and be happy again? You will just have to wait and see.**

 **For now on Ginny becomes the main character of the story from what I have been saying in the last few chapters, along with Neville and Seamus who take the risk of trying to make her learn to move on, except not to move on to another person.**

 **I hope newcomers have enjoyed the story so far, and if you have been a reader from the beginning we are entering the real plot of the story now with Harry going missing for a year.**

 **Please, follow, favorite and review if you like.**

 **Let's get this story to 25,000 views.**

 **Could you all maybe recommend this story to your family and friends who are into Harry Potter?**

 **Let's get to the chapter.**

 **Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts**

 **THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

 **The Missing Legend Arc**

 **LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Harry, dead or alive? Dementors invaded the Hogwarts grounds causing Harry and Buckbeak to vanish into thin air people think. Ginny has found out and is out for the blood of who caused this horrible injustice, unknowing that a friend of theirs is on the task already. What will befall Dolores Jane Umbridge? ****STAY TUNED…**

 **Chapter 52: Ginny Weasley, the Distraught Girl.**

 **Thursday, October 19th, 1993 6:00 AM**

It was a rather chilly beginning of the day on this October morning where a secretive meeting was being held away from the watchful eyes of the ministry, "Report." Said a man in dark red robes with golden armor attached to the hips and shoulders who were deep in the Forest of Dean.

A man in a similar set of robes, without the gold, of course, pulled out a wand of Unicorn hair, tree sap, and 14 inches, "Leader this is the wand of one Valerie Weasley from the 1600s. It is incredibly nimble and hardened to the core, quite difficult to break, copy, and keep it hidden as it casts out a beacon for the heir of the wand." Said an old man in his 60's.

The leader prodded further, "And?" The old man continued, "With research, my division has come to believe one of the sons of Arthur and Molly Weasley is the rightful heir to wielding this wand. Who that might be we are still yet to uncover."

The man, who seemed to be the wand raider, dressed in all black, stepped out of the shadows, "My lord. This wand is rather old. Are you sure you wish to lure the Weasley family here to imperious them?" The leader let out a wild chuckle, "Now where did you get that idea from Mack? I wanna kill them, and only that, for murdering my great-great-grandfather in 1509 who wished to enslave the wizarding world under his rule. Sure it wasn't this generation of Weasleys, though their family line is responsible." Crushing a bug in his fist as it was spoken.

"My lord you are so true, about the Weasley line of today I mean, not being the ones who murdered your great-great-grandfather but are Weasleys so they should be held responsible." He chuckled in the annoying voice he has.

A man with a nasty smirk stepped forward, "I actually have a better idea. I recently learned a spell able to cast others into stone statues. If we could accomplish that the Weasley family could be mere entrance horrors showing what happens when people mess with your family." The smirk still gracing the cloaked figures face.

The leader's unseen eyes widened in thought, never realizing the feat in accomplishing such a task, could it be done?

The propositioner snickered while caressing the wand in his hand, "I know that look, sir. You are questioning my plan, I assure you it shall work as it has for me many days before this very one." The man dropped the smirk to be replaced with a calmer grin, "Remember when Madam Rebecca Abserack vanished? No? Well, I happened to be involved by turning the rascal to stone. Down in my dungeon is her very statue." Cloaked in the shadows, auror Milly Concilla laid prone in the bushes, wand drawn just waiting for the right time to strike.

The man with what seemed to be a mechanicalized leg, tattered pant leg and scarred up hands stepped forward towards the leader, "Sir the Weasley mother is always at home alone as well as the recently ex Gryffindor Head Boy, also suspended, Percy Weasley resides there having to learn his lesson from some act having been done at the school." The voice sounded so annoying the auror girl wanted to vomit all of her passed food out.

The man in the red and gold robes gave a wide smirk, "Most excellent indeed my friend. Great spying work there." The spy bowed, "It was an honor."

The leader held up the maroonish colored wand, "Knights of Cahlimi, brothers, and sisters in arms, we have our mission." The onlookers cheered before they spun on their heels, flipped their hoods over their heads, marched to the apparition line and vanished into thin air in search of the Burrow.

Scrambling to her feet, Milly sent a patronus to the Ministry of Magic warning the aurors that time was of the essence and then vanished herself towards the Burrow.

 **Thursday, October 19th, 1993 8:20 AM**

Unlike most wizards and witches who find it punishable to reveal yourself as such in public, there are most who disregard strongly with that rule with a passion.

That is why in a house on the outskirts of London was being attacked maliciously by two magical runaways, though one, a long red-haired glassy-eyed boy, accompanied the older one.

"N-No. Please leave us alone you freaks…" A woman in her late 20's said trying to shield her scared 3-year-old nephew from these people who seemed to exist.

A black-haired woman entered the room with a skip in her step carrying the woman's husband by the neck, "Cupid called. He wants your love back." Said the woman tossing the man to the ground hard in front of his wife, "Xander…" Yelled the assaulted woman, clutching her nephew close to her chest as possible.

"What is your name witch?" Said the woman with a snarl trying to hold back the eventual tears set forth to come.

The black-haired assaulter stepped into the dim light of the room revealing dark-rimmed blue eyes from days of constant irregular sleeping patterns.

A young teenager stepped in with no expression written on neither face or eyes, tipping the muggle woman off, "You evil monster did you mind control this poor teenage boy?" Accused the woman pointing at the evil woman in the doorway.

Said woman gave a light giggle, "Due to his immense hatred for a famous wizard dating a family member of his, I thought why not go in while the hatred was good and hot." A big toothy smirk widened on the tired intruder's face, "I am Gilly Silverblade just to answer the question you asked." Gilly pulled out a knife in response to her name. An eyebrow raised as if daring the woman to speak once more.

Ron pulled out his wand simultaneously with the knife from the woman next to him.

"Rachel Dale your days have come to an end." Growled the famous witch as she slashed the knife down driving into the woman's gut, " **GAHHH… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…** " Horrifying. That scream managed to expel all of that fear Rachel seemed to keep pent up and unleashed it causing a window to shatter into a million pieces.

Disengaging from the woman now bleeding from a big stab wound on the floor, Gilly turned to Ron. She pointed at the shivering muggle on the ground who was growing paler by each passing second.

Gilly emphasized again with another jabbing finger point at the feeble muggle female, "Weasley… End her." The murderous woman whispered with a sinister tone.

Ron still hesitated.

"Hahaha." Croaked the muggle lying on the ground from the blood leaking out her mouth and wound, "Losing… Control… Of… Your… Lacky?" Ron began to blink rapidly, "Wha? Where am I?"

Gilly took to this new development quickly, "Imperio." The red mist enveloped Ron's fragile, weak, lazy mind before the 43-year-old screamed, " **END HER WEASLEY. DO IT.** " Gilly demanded about looking ready to wallop the youngest son of the Weasleys.

Despite the curse, Ron still looked regretfully sorry, which the woman on the ground could see plain as day, and smirked, "You will be free one day child… I swear it."

Ron winced before the glassy-eyed expression replaced the young man's features once again where the red-haired lacky screamed loudly into the early morning sky as a green light could be seen emitting from the house's broken window from atop the hill and the echoes of the chilling words.

" **AVADA KEDAVRA.** "

 **Thursday, October 19th, 1993 9:00 AM**

" **AHHHHH…** " Hermione screamed awake clutching her pillow as a lifeline. Unfortunately, her fears of hoping no one could hear that was false as Lavender and 6th-year prefect, Cindy Mindleston ran into the room wands drawn.

Cindy looked cautiously around the room before snapping attention back to the nearly hyperventilating 3rd-year muggle-born.

Hands-on her hips, Cindy spoke concerned, "Granger? Something wrong?" Lavender even chimed in, "Y-yeah we heard you scream just before leaving for breakfast. It nearly scared several first-years to death. Is everything ok?" Lavender spoke calmly coming to another end of her bed.

Hermione's eyes were bloodshot, "Forbidden curse. Used. On. Muggle. Ron. Involved. In. Murder…" This wasn't what the two girls were expecting to hear at all when coming to investigate the unholy scream.

"Ron?" Came a dry voice from the doorway. The three girls turned to see Ginny standing in the door, eyes reddened from the intense stress and sadness of losing Harry. Hermione and the two other Gryffindor females looked perplexed.

Deciding it best to tell the literal sister of the boy, the blue-eyed girl gestured for the disheartened girl to step into the room which she did though hesitatingly.

Hermione gave Ginny a very welcoming warm smile which filled Ginny's heart with some joy knowing at least one friend wasn't crying their eyes out over the loss of Harry.

Ginny nodded towards one of the best friends she possesses at this magical school gesturing for the muggle-born to continue. A gentle smile was seen on the brown-haired females face as she first addressed the matter of the decade so many individuals and their mothers are speaking about, "How are you feeling Ginny? About Harry I mean…?" It was a risky question but the brains of the golden trio wanted an answer. An honest answer.

When those words left the confines of the 3rd year Gryffindors throat, Ginny nearly collapsed into a fit of tears once again, though managing to contain the liquid for a short while.

Ginny clenched her teeth tightly as the redhead spoke in a strained, forced tone of voice, "Fine… Just fine…" Though the slight tear sliding down that freckled cheek of hers tipped the Burnett off on the matter, Ginny was not fine. Far from it.

"About my brother though? What were you talking about?" Asked Ginny. Fear lacing her once beautiful, sing-song voice she once had when Harry was around. That voice no longer existed for the time being from what Hermione could hear.

Taking a long, deep breath of air, exhaling it and looking downcast at the floor, she began the dream that she had thought played in her psyche.

Blue eyes looked into the brown eyes of the broken girl sitting at the edge of the 4-poster bed with great concern, "Ron murdered a family Ginny. I don't how I saw it happen but it did and I witnessed it in like a magical dream projection showing me what was happening like a vision…" Said the girl curious in thought.

Ginny's eyes widened, fingers curled on the sheets, nearly tearing them at the seams as a deadly change of character for the redhead masked on her face. She looked deadly, "It is that assassin's fault, I am certain of it. Taking Ron was to probably get closer to me in order to end my life I can bet." Thought the redhead knowing it to be true.

Once those words left the 2nd year's lips, a burst of accidental magical leaked out of the fragile female knocking Lavender and the prefect back onto their butts, while Hermione was pushed back onto her pillow.

The Halloween decor around the room began violently combusting, windows cracking and shattering, pipes loosening and it was beginning to get hard to hear due to the strong magic made breeze.

Cindy pulled out her wand pointing it at Ginny, "Stupi…" Hermione then called out, "No wait… I can calm her." Cindy reluctantly banished her wand to her cloak as Hermione attempted to lay a calming hand on the shoulder of the distressed girl.

Viens began to form on the girl's forehead and arms as Ginny started to scream causing another shockwave of accidental magic.

"I can't… Touch her… She is too strong with this magic." Cried Hermione hanging on to the side of her bed to not fly off.

" **STUPIFY.** " A man shouted through the tower with such a force. The last thing Ginny witnessed before passing out was the concerned and worried face that of her own father...

 **Thursday, October 19th, 1993 1:00 PM**

"Gilly Silverblade far she is." Said an owl flying overhead on a destroyed house.

A man using binoculars to scope out the area grunted in response, "That is for sure my friend. However, little evidence shows where the little devil went with our friend Ronald." Said the man in the bandanna mask and dark shaded goggles.

A heavy rainstorm was pouring down on the area as the masked hunter and Chester the owl boarded their magical skiff that flew in the clouds to be thought of as a plane to the average muggle looking to the sky.

The masked hunter chuckled as he told Chester, "Ever think we should head back home, settle down in the cottage with my wife, watch the many programs on the television while drinking a nice cup of warm cocoa after we finally catch this damn woman?" Chester hooted in reply, "Yes, yes. Going home would be a treat for good old us." The hunter smiled a great big smile as they edged closer and closer out of the storm clouds.

However, once free of the darkened clouds was when Chester squealed loudly, " **BAD GIRL AT 10:00 OVER THERE SIR.** " He could have gotten whiplash with how fast he turned in the direction of the bird for what he saw could change the laid out plans for the future he had.

There, riding on a broom was none other than the darkly charmed Ronald Weasley and escapee Gilly Silverblade riding very fast to the south.

"Good eyes my little feathery friend. Now, after our bounty we go." He said turning the skiff in the direction. A very uneasy task to uphold.

Chester laughed out loud, "We are gonna catch a little scumbag, scumbag, bastard, bastard, murderer, murderer. **LET'S GO, SIR.** "

Flooring it, the skiff released a magical ignition cloud causing the floating vehicle to speed up. The hunter whipped out his antler encrusted wand and blasted at the vile woman and the hypnotized boy with her, the latter of which didn't respond to the threat.

Gilly looked over her gold broaden shoulder, growled, hissed out a curse word and her eyes looked alight with fire.

"That is right bastard I right on your tail." Said the masked hunter with a snicker as he pushed the speed of the magic skiff harder than before.

Gilly's long black hair flowed in the wind right into the Weasley boy's face, "I got to escape this stubborn man." The tone of her voice insinuated how angered she was at always be pursued by him.

The black-haired woman took a sharp turn towards the direction of France and so did the owl speaker close behind.

"Ronald Weasley I command you unleash a firestorm on the man chasing us." Commanded the anxious assassin.

Ron did as he was told and wordlessly cast a fiendfyre curse though it dipped down towards the beaches below before vanishing.

The hunter shot a spell that hit the side of her backpack and lurched in the air and unknowingly lost a valuable item. Chester saw a speck flying towards the skiff and it landed in the back but paid no mind but it did look like it had red hair and a pin attached to the arm.

Gilly dove in a downward spiral towards the ocean depths below. The English Channel looked quite unpopulated today, all for good reason or else magic would be revealed to many traversing the open seas.

The edge of the broom splashed in the water just before the assassin kicked it into overdrive speeding off towards the French coast of Normandy followed swiftly still by the man who despises her.

Chester sped off to intercept her and nearly gnawed off one of those boney looking fingers she has. Gilly screamed while kicking the offensive bird who retreated back to the skiff.

The owl scowled flapping both of his wings as hard as he could. No amount of speed would allow his small body frame to catch the killer.

Then, in a puff of smoke, they were gone.

Chester hooted angrily at seeing that the two had vanished from their sight, "She won't hide for long." Through the mask the man laughed while fitting the cowboy hat back on his dark and grey-haired head, "She won't be in hiding for long dear friend. Gangus will call for all his members for a meeting, unless, Gilly is meant to be a lone wolf on this mission to kill young Ms. Weasley." A hand to his chin in thought.

Chester hooted gleefully, "Die she will soon right?" As he soared above his master in a circle.

The man chuckled as he extended his arm, "Indeed dear Chester. That unfair token of life shall take her last breath sooner or later." Chester then noticed something on the edge of the skiff.

The man noticed it too and as he bent down to retrieve it, he noticed it was a voodoo doll of Ginny that Gilly had been using to inflict small amounts of pain onto her.

The hunter through his head into the air with a long sigh, "Incendio." And the doll burst into flames without the pain being sent to Ginny, just way he wanted it.

The man tossed it overboard down to the blue depths of the English Channel below.

 **Thursday, October 19th, 1993 1:15 PM**

While that chase was drawn to a close due to the skilled ways of Gilly, elsewhere another situation was taking place.

"Grraaackkk…" Squaked a large winged, grey, head of a bird, creature as it limped towards a stream not too far away from its landing.

"Grraaackkk… Rrrr..." It moaned as the water flowed into its bleeding and chipped beak. Its feet buried in the pebbled shore, "Ggggrrrrrrgggrrr…" The pebbles were cast aside as the creature collapsed due to its own tired weight and nearly had its mouth fall into the stream, "Gggghhrrrrraaa…" Its eyes nearly closed.

The massive gash running from his back to his ribs really put pressure on the bird-like creature's body and a blood trail came from a small clearing with two downed trees, alongside them… Was a body, just not any body of someone, but a male teenager who looked to have been pinned to the ground somewhat. The child was bleeding as well but not as badly.

"Grrrraaaacccckkkk." That gentle wail woke the boy right up to a conscious state. Though, as the messy black haired teen tried to stand it was discovered that it was impossible. Why? He was missing a leg up to just above the knee on the left leg.

The lost teenager's breath quickened at seeing this development and quickly produced a sash to tie around the wound hoping not to lose any more blood. Though the blood flow looked like it had stopped ages ago and the tree that was closest to the child looked to have a leg pinned beneath it and the teen winced at seeing this.

When journeying out of the clearing, the boy saw his companion laying on the edge of the stream. The boy gasped in terror, "Buckbeak…" No response from the bloodied animal met the boy's ears.

The boy was Harry Potter. He was still alive after the murder attempt by Dolores Umbridge, but at a cost of his left leg. Harry grabbed a sizeable walking stick and charmed it to never break, "That should do the trick." Before the scarhead tied it around the wrist of his left hand.

Harry bent down to look at his unresponsive companion, "Buckbeak? Buddy?" In response to his rider being this close in proximity the creature gave a low growl, "Grracckkk…"

Harry placed a hand on the gentle, if not provoked, beast stroking his head, "Mgggrrr…" The eyes of the beloved beast soon closed, taking his last breath, leaving the lost Boy-Who-Lived alone with no one there with him for support.

"Buckbeak no… **NOOO…** " Cried the lone boy, thinking he had lost everything, a place to call home, friends, a girlfriend. The thought of what his loving girlfriend must be going through right now tore a hole in his heart as well as made him determined to get back home. To her.

As a momentum, Harry cut off Buckbeak's left-wing, tied it around his waist and began walking northbound towards the closest town with a port to Scotland or at least to somewhere close.

Just above him though watching from the trees was an all-white eagle, "I'll be watching you, Harry Potter. I will make sure of it you return to Hogwarts safe and sound." A talking eagle? That's new.

Leaving behind Buckbeak was probably the worst decision Harry would make on this journey, he has a long way to go.

Hurry Harry Potter. Your world needs you if Voldemort is to return...

 **Thursday, October 19th, 1993 4:00 PM**

Later that same day, Ginny was crying in an armchair by the fire with her dad who was trying to cheer her up about Harry most likely being dead but wasn't even hold back his tears himself.

Neville and Seamus were watching from afar and decided to try and risk intervening, "She has been like that for days… No one, not even her own family, can get through to her. She misses Harry so much and I feel like we should do something. Neville how about we be the first to step up and cheer her up? It may be risky, though it is worth a shot wouldn't you say?" Asked the immature Irish wizard.

Neville nodded, "We should. Everyone is afraid to tell her it'll be alright except for Hermione and her family. I hope we can get her back on her feet." And so the two of them walked over to the two seated Weasleys.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 53**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **With Harry missing and presumed dead on all accounts, Ginny is a little less than calm. Can no one cheer up the young pre-teen or is she destined to forevermore cry out for relief? Neville and Seamus don't think so and are determined to get to know and befriend the young girl to save her from an antisocial life. The masked hunter is on the trail of Gilly. Will they catch her before she reaches Ginny after the Christmas holidays? Stay tuned wizards and witches…**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 53: Revenge: Angel's Hunt for Umbridge.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for the arc finale: Chapter 54: The Cult of Grindelwald: Out of the Shadows.**

 **LATER: Stay tuned for the arc primer: Chapter 55: A Feeling in the Bond.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **I am hunting. Hunting for a woman who took someone from my life, my friend's lives, and has made many saddened and she should pay. You know who I am talking about, don't you, death eater scum. I swear when I find her I shall rip that pink suited fatso a new one forever messing with the students of Hogwarts. I am Angel Recor and you will not stand in my way… Lucius Malfoy."**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 53**

 **Here is the changed up list of the arcs from Goblet of Fire onward:**

 **(GOBLET OF FIRE)**

 **The Quidditch World Cup Arc: Chapters 75-80**

 **Head of the DMLE Arc: Chapters 81-87**

 **Apocalyptic Prophecy: Chapters 88-92**

 **Rise of the Blood Moon Chapters 93-96**

 **Championship Tournament Arc: Chapters 97-101**

 **The First Task Arc: Chapters 102-115**

 **Hufflepuff in a Jam Arc: Chapters 116-119**

 **Veela Charm Arc: Chapters 120-126**

 **The Yule Ball Arc: Chapters 127-133**

 **The Not so Missing Legend Arc: Chapters 134-146**

 **The Second Task Arc: Chapters 147-150**

 **Reacquainted Arc: Chapters 151-157**

 **The Third Task Arc: Chapters 158-163**

 **Visit to the Headmaster Arc: Chapters 164-166**

 **Home Sweet… Home? Arc: Chapters 167-170**

 **(THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX)**

 **Grimmauld Place Arc: Chapters 171-175**

 **Thought Out Revenge Arc: Chapters 176-180**

 **The Order of the Phoenix Arc: Chapters 181-186**

 **Worries of the Ministry Arc: Chapters 187-190**

 **The Return to Hogwarts Arc: Chapters 191-195**

 **Without Malfoy, Everything is Better Arc: Chapters 196-201**

 **Voldemort's Mind Tricks Arc: Chapters 202-209**

 **Expanding Arc: Chapters 210-219**

 **Fast Approaching Exams Arc: Chapters 220-228**

 **O.W.L.S Arc: Chapters 229-235**

 **The Prophecy Arc: Chapters 236-256**

 **We Are Stronger Together As One Arc: Chapters 257-259**

 **(THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE)**

 **Ginny's Diner Jealousy Arc: Chapters 260-264**

 **Professor Slughorn Arc: Chapters 265-268**

 **Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Arc: Chapters 269-271**

 **The Half Blood Prince Arc: Chapters 272-300**

 **The Teachings of Dumbledore Arc: Chapters 301-320**

 **Luck and Quidditch Arc: Chapters 321-330**

 **Battle of the Astronomy Tower Arc: Chapters 331-342**

 **(THE DEATHLY HALLOWS)**

 **Battle of the 7 Harry's Arc: Chapters 343-345**

 **Hunting down Horcruxes Arc: Chapters 346-367**

 **The Deathly Hallows Arc: Chapters 368-372**

 **The Return of Dumbledore's Army Arc: Chapters 373-378**

 **Malfoy Manor Incursion Arc: Chapters 379-382**

 **Gringotts Break In Arc: Chapters 383-387**

 **The Battle of Hogwarts Arc: Chapters 388-402**

 **After the Battle Arc: Chapters 403-408**

 **The Long Awaited Summer Arc: Chapters 409-419**

 **(REVENGE OF THE SLAYER)**

 **Ginny Returns to Hogwarts: 7th Year Arc: Chapters 420-428**

 **Quidditch, Love and Talent Scouts Arc: Chapters 429-439**

 **Who is the Slayer? Arc: Chapters 440-450**

 **The Slayer's Revenge Arc: Chapters 451-468**

 **Graduation Arc: Chapters 469-474**

 **(GINNY AND THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES)**

 **The Holyhead Harpies Arc: Chapters 475-483**

 **Secret House Plan Arc: Chapters 484-487**

 **The Dursley Encounter Arc: Chapters 488-493**

 **Mrs. Ginny Potter Arc: Chapters 494-500**

 **The Potter Castle Arc: Chapters 501-505**

 **Time Together Alone Arc: Chapters 506-523**

 **A Crippling Ambush Arc: Chapters 524-530**

 **(THE NEXT GENERATION)**

 **Children Arc: Chapters 531-539**

 **Over the years Arc: Chapters 540-561**

 **New Generation off to Hogwarts Arc: Chapters 562-569**

 **Daughters of Harry Potter Arc: Chapters 570-580**

 **Christmas Happiness Arc: Chapters 581-588**

 **The Chamber of Lies Arc: Chapters 589-615**

 **Venturing into the Chamber Arc: Chapters 616-642**

 **Returning Home: First Year At an End Arc: Chapters 643-650**

 **Life is Worth Something Last Arc: Chapters 651-660**


	53. Angel's hunt for Umbridge

**Hey, everyone. Thought I was done with this story huh? After a lengthy break I am back to deliver you some great Harry Potter content. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Fun fact. I am now 21 years old since I last updated, January 4th, 2020. A late happy birthday to me I hope you give me in the reviews.**

 **Wow, it has been so long, hasn't it? Anyway, plans changed with this chapter I forgot that Angel was supposed to be the main focus but she is still in this quite a bit. Still, hope you enjoy it.**

 **I hope you are all being safe out there and trying to avoid this cursed virus.**

 **Expect a thrilling cliffhanger going into the next chapter with much more screentime for our girl Angel.**

 **Now, let us return to the world of Harry Potter. Cue the music lol.**

 **Let the views rise up.**

 **Enjoy…**

 **Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts**

 **THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

 **The Missing Legend Arc**

 **LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: The Gangus cult assassin and her imperioused partner, Ron Weasley came out of the shadows to kill an innocent muggle family only to pursued by the bounty hunter from Finland, aiming to kill, only for her to escape but lost a valuable tool for torturing Ginny now in the hands of the conniving man. What of Ginny? Will she ever come back to normal and be active again? ****STAY TUNED…**

 **Chapter 53: Revenge: Angel's Hunt for Umbridge**

 **Thursday, October 19th, 1993 4:30 PM**

Later that day the masked hunter was in a unused classroom at Hogwarts examining the small voodoo doll of Ginny in confusion. Chester the owl stood on his perch in the corner by the large window, darkened from the drenching rain outside, and he was talking up a storm, "Chester can you please stop pestering me. I need to discover the magical properties of this doll." Ground out the man staring in the direction of his owl friend.

"Sorry. Chester not make noise while master fiddles with doll." Shaking himself from the cold seeping in the room. The man smiled, "Thanks." Before gaining his attention back onto the odd object and as he squeezed the doll's arm it glowed red slightly, curious.

The man rubbed his chin in thought. His eyebrows were scrunched together as he put a containment spell over the spot he wished to open up. As he cut into the arm it glowed a dark red with fake blood starting to seep out, startling the man, shocked to see this kind of realistic take to a doll and then a realization hit him on what he was doing, " **PERKELE. PASKA, PASKA, PASKA, PASKA.** " Chester slapped a feathery wing over his beak, "Language sir. Foul language tolerated it will not be." The man jumped out of his seat, yanked Chester from the perch and left the room with the doll in hand running down the corridor in a such a hurry, students nearly fell over, while most looked on in concern as they watched the protector of Ginny Weasley race in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Upon seeing a professor in the hall he was already going to fast to slow down. Flitwick aw him a little to late and froze and the man shouted, " **EXCUSE ME.** " He shouted but still slammed into Professor Flitwick and tripped to the floor, pressuring the doll hard with a tightening squeeze, " **PASKA.** " The male shouted slamming his free fist on the floor.

Chester frowned at the language but said nothing. The man took off running. Still remaining attentive on his mission, but not before helping the victim of his blunder off the floor.

Flitwick grinned with a courteous wave, "Thank you."

Chester hovered right in front of the half-goblin, "In hurry. Acknowledge you, he would if not in such hurry." Flitwick nodded, "Very well then." Apparently, Professor Flitwick could understand Chester as well.

Chester sped off down the hall after his master, Flitwick staring after the both of them wondering what all the fuss was about.

Entering the corridor to the Gryffindor Tower seemed to take an extra-long time but as he arrived in front of the portrait hole the doorway swung open without the need of a password and what the man saw broke his heart. Ginny was sitting on the couch holding her arm tightly with a scared and confused look on her tear-stained features while flanked by Neville and Hermione looking very worried.

Ginny looked up to the new visitors just as Chester landed next to her, "Little Gin-Gin feeling okay? Master messing with doll of you, oozing fake blood it did." Despite him talking in clear English, Ginny could not understand the smart owl and just giggled. Seeing it wasn't working in their favor, Chester pointed at her arm while putting on a worried mask of his own.

That caused Ginny to grasp her attention to the owner of the owl. Narrowing her eyes up at the intimidating man, Ginny spoke the man's name for the first time since she saw him as a little kid, "Kai Cinco. What is the meaning of this? Why is my arm feeling like it was severed by the literal Severing Charm?" Voice dangerously close to lashing out at him, which is something the man named Kai decided he never wished to have thrown upon him again.

He frowned.

Ginny stared up at the slightly muscular, and yet skinny, 42-year-old with a face of pure anger, "Well? I am waiting."

Kai uncurled a scarlet fist covered in fake blood from the doll. Ginny gasped, slapped both hands over her mouth when seeing the accursed doll.

Hermione just looked at the model of Ginny in confusion while it was the opposite for both Neville, Ginny and Kai.

Kai tightly clenched his teeth, "A doll man of this stature has to be created by the Ancients of the Caribbean. I've heard rumors, mostly, they are terrifying. A religious following located in Jamaica dedicated to black magic, creating poisons, weapons but most of all these voodoo dolls." Ginny looked pale. Kai looked down at the girl before gaining attention back to the doll as a hissing noise followed by chants filled the room before stopping.

Kai had a shocked look on his face as he came to a quick conclusion, "The Ancients of the Caribbean? Still alive? The sound of that hissing coming from the doll means the production is still in use." Ginny curled into a ball out of fear.

The Finnish male flicked his wand and a patronus appeared, an eagle. Eye to eye, Kai spoke clearly, "Head to Kingston. Tell Marico Messi this message: Voodoo occurrence. The Ancients of the Caribbean have arisen once more. Find them, contact me once discovered." Nodding its head the silvery avian flew through the wall in the direction of the Americas.

Kai turned to leave the room after a quick sorry for causing Ginny so much pain and in advance asked for so much forgiveness over the next moons as the doll was ripped in half by his own two hands but since it was in an act of destruction Ginny never felt the horrifying pain of if that sort of severing occurred.

Bidding a causal farewell, Kai and Chester left them to their own devices to continue searching for the evasive Gilly woman.

Later that same day In Jamaica…

" _Voodoo occurrence. The Ancients of the Caribbean have arisen once more. Find them, contact me once discovered._ "

However, Kai's message never reached his friend…

" **BROTHERS. SISTERS. WE HAVE A NEW ENEMY. THE ONE WHO SENT THIS PATRONUS KNOWS OF OUR EXISTENCE. WHOEVER THIS INDIVIDUAL IS WE MUST FIND AND ELIMINATE HIM. FIND OUT WHO HE IS, HOME, FAMILY, FRIENDS, ANYTHING. JUST GIVE RESULTS SOON. GIVE OUR GODS HIS BLOOD. OUR GOD WILL REBORN WITH A DROP OF OUR ENEMIES BLOOD.** "

Drums were pounded, food thrown into others faces, flexing muscular men intimidated the workers guild while the women just smirked watching all their men get riled up, " **RRRAAAAAAAAAA…** "

He wasn't done, " **FIND THIS… MARICO AS WELL. I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A LITTLE CHAT WITH HIM. FOR GLORY. FOR HONOR. FOR BLOOD. FOR VOODOO. THE ANCIENTS OF THE CARIBBEAN HAVE RISEN ONCE MORE TO SEEK REVENGE ON THE WEAK.** "

The Ancient leader threw out his arms as the crowd cheered his name, " **DARO, DARO, DARO, DARO THE ANCIENT, DARO THE ANCIENT, DARO THE ANCIENT.** " It felt good to be praised by so many. Daro crossed his arms over his bare chest, closed his eyes and then unleashed a powerful shockwave. The man's eyes glowed yellow, " **ALMIGHTY GOD, VOODOO, GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH…** "

For the rest of the day, Jamaica had never seen such a terrifying storm as it did at that exact moment...

 **Friday, October 20th, 1993 6:00 AM**

As the sun began to crest the hilltops the next morning ready to start the day. Many birds dove down to the ground below to yank out some breakfast for their young while the Hogwarts owls, same for the student-owned owls, swooped down to the grounds as well for some grub alongside the blackbirds.

While the ever so creeping fireball in the sky slowly began to bathe the school in daylight, many of the castles inhabitants, students, and teachers alike, began to arouse from their deep slumbers, prepare for the last day of the week before their week off for Halloween festivities. However, many didn't go out into the corridors just yet for a good morning breakfast.

While this time Ginny was sleeping soundly in her bed, not even being aroused again when the light came up to her eyes. Refusing to even stir.

However, despite no one else being very much awake. A certain sisterly pair were both wide awake standing in the Entrance Hall.

"No… You can't do this sis." Kendal cried hugging her big sister. Angel looked pained from her sister's reaction to the plan she had.

"Kendal." Angel sighed coming eye to eye with her on one knee, hands grasping the younger one's shoulders, "I have to find that woman who took Harry from all of us. If you were me, insanely close to the Weasleys and friend of Harry. Trust me you would wish for revenge like it was a daily occurrence." Angel gave a light smile. Her sister was a stubborn one. The 1st year kicked the wall sadly, "You really have to find Umbridge now? Can't you wait?" A tear rolled down her cheek at this.

Angel opened up to speak but she was cut off by a pissed off young Gryffindor sidling up next to the sisters, glaring at Kendal, though less intensely, "No, your sister needs to fuck her up **FOR WHAT SHE DID TO MY HARRY…** " Growled the newcomer.

Nearly Headless Nick floated out of the ceiling down to the trio, "Watch your language, Ms. Weasley. Have you ever heard of manners?" Nick berated her in such a nice way, however, Ginny still lost it. Without even turning towards the ghost Ginny whispered just loud enough for a good 10 people to hear, "I could find a possible way to bring you back to life Nick. Then end your life again in the most cruelest way possible. That is a promise. **NEVER. EVER. TELL ME TO WATCH MY FUCKING LANGUAGE WHEN IT COMES TO UMBRIDGE.** " Nearly Headless Nick, despite his ghostly image, paled to a light white, "Quite right Ms. Weasley. Carry on with your day." Quivered the ghost racing into the Great Hall.

With that done for the time being Angel wrapped Ginny up in a great hug, "If I don't return Ginny. I don't want Umbridge to live if you see her again. Understand? You too, Kendal." Both girls nodded. Smiling down at these two, the Ravenclaw took leave. It was a frigid morning, 50 degrees or less, when the doors to the Entrance Hall opened. Students within 3 meters of the door hugged their bodies for warmth due to some being in regular school attire.

"S-shut the door, Recor." Demanded a 7th year Hufflepuff looking ready to freeze to death in an instant.

Angel bundled up in warm gear, set off for the Courtyard bridge. Off to her left was the bridge leading another section of the school and some teachers were walking over when they noticed their student leaving the grounds, raised an eyebrow but said nothing of it as they hurriedly entered the main school for some much needed start of a day meal.

"Ah, Professor Cilla good morning." Greeted Dumbledore once she sat at the table.

"To you, Albus as well." Snape entered behind some misbehaved Slytherins just after that morning greeting with that trademark scowl on his face.

Angel reached the edge of the bridge only to be stopped by a house-elf in front of her, wide-eyed at her departure.

The girl looked on awkwardly as it just stood there. The odd-looking elf then pleaded with Angel not to do the task.

"Zee doesn't want Ms. Recor to head off on a great adventure. Fearing for your safety I am miss. Zee has heard the rumors, stories, and myths of this Umbridge woman and the Cully of Gangy…" Angel raised a hand to silence the ongoing blabbering house-elf, "Zee they are called the Cult of Gangus, what you said wasn't even close, sorry though I have to do this." Frowned the black spiky haired Ravenclaw female venturing off the step of the bridge and into the unknown flinging her hood on over her head.

Zee's bugged eyes followed the adventurous student until the speck of the form of her journey over the hill.

With a heavy heart, Zee waved despite the girl he served was nowhere to be seen.

"Be safe mistress. Zee couldn't, wouldn't, dare to lose such a kind girl like you. Zee wishes the best of luck to the 'Vengeful Witch of America' come home soon." After that speech, a soft pop followed and the house-elf was gone without a trace

 **Friday, October 20th, 1993 6:30 AM**

"Ginny?" Said a voice from behind the girl at the Gryffindor table. Recognizing the voice the Weasley girl turned around to see none other than her mother standing there with a sad smile on her face.

Ginny's eyes widened, "M-mom? What are doing here? Did I do something wrong?" Molly chuckled shaking her head with an amused sigh, "Sweetheart I am here to give you some pictures, one's from your Diagon Alley date with Harry, knew you'd appreciate having these pictures now that he is gone." Her voice dropping to just above a distant whisper.

Ginny just about responded when a slight twinge of loving thoughts echoed through her bond with Harry. They felt distant and scattered but still there and it confused Ginny, ' _Harry?_ ' Trying to test the mind speak they figured could be a part of this bond. No response but a sound like wind coming from an empty space.

Disheartened at this, Ginny tearfully nodded at her mother, "Sure. I'd very much love to look at these pictures I never knew you took of us." Mother and daughter grasped each other in a hug wanting nothing more but to have more love in their lives.

Meanwhile, Wexford Castle of Witchcraft and Wizardry professor Tamil Rancoff sat on his bedroom deck near the edge of schools dorm wing chugging down a cup of tea, "My word that was rich.

Tamil just returned from his trip into England, France, America, Canada, Mexico and Russia looking for peers to help most students having trouble with their spells for next summer. So far the teacher only got approval from about 6 people.

 _ **Hermione Granger of England.**_

 _ **Timothy Jenkins and Albert Hans of Canada.**_

 _ **Mario Alderos of Mexico.**_

 _ **Zahn Grout of Russia.**_

 _ **And Ellis Bonaparte of France.**_

Tamil was outside enjoying the fresh fall air, leaves sprinkled down passed or onto his deck and just as the professor sat up to return to the warmth of the office he used at the school a person just on the horizon exiting the Forbidden Spring, where monstrous creatures native to Ireland presided, caught the older fellows eye suspiciously. It was a boy by looking at the body of the figure having no feminine features and seemed to be missing a leg, the left leg in fact.

Tamil didn't think anything of it thinking it was just a traveler, though the grey wing around the figure's waist did look a tad bit familiar.

The lime color eyed man caressed his chin in thought eyeing the wing, ' _Hmm… Odd indeed. And quite unfortunate that only I can see the path from my office. Maybe someone could have helped far sooner_.' he thought. The reason he wouldn't help the traveler was due to the aspect of his room. By the time the concerned teacher arrived down there he might be gone.

However, Rancoff still ventured down at a run nearly knocking over his wife, deputy headmistress of the school Penny Rancoff, who looked rather bemused to almost being trampled by her loving husband as he ran from the room in a hurry. Penny opened up the door to the corridor and yelled, "Tamil you better be back up here soon." Tamil turned while running backward, "My sweet that is a definite. I won't be long my love. Something happened to catch my eye during morning tea."

Penny rolled her eyes, "Just be back up here soon honey, please? I hate being left alone without you." The amusement back in her voice.

Penny quietly shut the door whispering, "I'm so glad I fell in love with a man like him. He is so dreamy." Said the blond curling her hands together, looking to the ceiling a sighing heavily.

"You hate being left alone eh? Not a problem. Maybe… I can help you, Mrs. Rancoff." Said a high pitched, annoying chirpy voice from a dark corner in the room.

Mrs. Rancoff spun around, losing her nightgown revealing her only to be in her husband's weekend t-shirt and her plain pink panties, wand drawn.

The intruder chuckled, "My apologies. I should have blasted down the door instead of sneaking in." Penny growled out, "Who are you, lady? Come to take something of mine or the schools?" Said intruder stepped out of the shadows, Umbridge, the woman who most likely killed Harry Potter was standing on the favorite rug of Penny's, a gift from her mother.

Penny was shocked, "Umbridge? What is a monstrous woman like you doing here in my home." Umbridge brought a wrinkled hand to her mouth giggling a muffled giggle, "Monstrous? Like I have heard that one before. No, no, I prefer to be called a determined follower. Monstrous just doesn't fit me." She said placing a hand on her chest for emphasis.

Penny gave a dry chuckle, "Very funny bitch. Fuck you, Dolores. The news of your little attack on Hogwarts hasn't fallen on deaf ears, in fact, I would say I want to kill you more than that poor redhead you left without a boyfriend. Anyone who intentionally harms children for personal gain has me as an enemy." Confessed the deputy headmistress.

Umbridge smirked, "Is that so? Very well. So be it." Shrugged the ex-ministry official. In a blink of an eye, the brown-haired woman had a spell being cast at the unsuspecting female, " **AVADA KEDAVRA.** " However, Penny's reflexes were on point from the dueling club class she teaches, " **PROTEGO MAXIMUM.** " The green spell inflicted damage onto the shield but it remained firmly in place.

Umbridge sneered at the producer of the shield. Rancoff's wife smirked, "You'll have to try harder than that you little fat weasel." It was trick, one that Penny was ready to pull, Umbridge fell for it in a matter of seconds. Dolores whipped out a spell prematurely, " **ELIQUIFY.** " The purple vapor-like spell missed Penny by a mile crashing through the double oak doors to the little ensuite kitchen and into the refrigerator causing a massive bang.

Penny grinned as the rest of the Protego shield created a bubble around her body, "You tricked me." Accused the fat pink suited associate of the death eaters.

Shrugging like a tease she responded, "Maybe so. However, one like you must pay for your crimes." The woman's eyes closed and at the same time drawing in a big breath.

Umbridge tried to step forward but found that she fell forward… Through the air. Weightlessness is was Umbridge was experiencing as the power Penny drew in through one breath caused the vile child hater to float through the air.

" **WHAT IS HAPPENING?** " Cried the brown-haired female with a girly squeal. The green-eyed blond giggled, "I am letting you go for a ride." Still, eyes closed, and a calm air about her.

"I demand you stop this at once. I am warning…" The woman's protests were cut short as she was thrown into a wall, hard, a cracking noise following suite, most likely from her nose.

Umbridge moaned in pain, "Imbecile. I'll get **YOOOOUUUUUU…** " Cried Umbridge in the unfortunate manner of which she was thrown into the kitchen table, breaking upon impact due to her rather cumbersome weight. Penny snickered while both eyes remained closed and she stuck out her left hand toward the roof of the living room, "Had enough yet fiend?"

Umbridge slowly lifted her head to look into the woman's eyes, "As if I would give in to you…" Penny smirked, "Very well then. Have a nice flight." Dolores' eyes widened as a significant push of magic swept her out the double doors, past the balcony, over the Dining Hall, off the grounds, and off into the early morning distance.

Faintly, Penny could hear a vanishing shout of, " **AHHHH I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS…** "

Penny chuckled and shrugged before stepping into the ensuite bathroom to change for the upcoming classes today, but before that she needed to inform her beloved husband of the wretched duel that had just occurred in their very room.

And not a moment too soon as he finally came back into the room, exhausted and yet confused, "Why was there a fat woman flying through the sky dear?"

Falling onto her butt, hugging herself, Penny squealed with laughter attempting to say, "It… It… It is a long… S-story. **HA HA HA HA.** "

 **Friday, October 20th, 1993 8:25 AM**

" _Have a nice flight"_

" _ **AHHHH I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS…**_ "

Nearly two hours later was when the vile woman descended onto the ground outside of Godric's Hollow, recovering from the spell the woman had cast upon her.

Looking around the small, streets covered in leaves, village caused Umbridge to find a building that read, "McTavish Bar and Grub" and it was, of course, a muggle establishment. Lucky for her, she happened to be packing some muggle money around just for the occasion if it were to arise.

When stepping into the bar, Umbridge was immediately assaulted by various different oders of the men of the bar. Each man ranging from jocks, gym rats, bikers, poor hygienic older folk and, of course, covered in dirt local farmers in for a quick pint.

All heads swiveled to the pub entrance, most looked away after seeing the visitor, while most kept eye contact. Some of these men were in awe at what many of them could describe as her 'beauty' and others were just too drunk to realize just how ugly this female specimen was.

"Hiya lady how would you like to join me in bed? I could have my little friend treat you to a good night's rest in no time at all." Shouted a man with a pipe sticking out his mouth.

A muscular man chimed in, "Yeah… My friend down here is also willing…" He then passed out from the 6 beverages that he consumed in the last hour.

Umbridge flinched at the immaturity of these men, ' _Muggle men are so immature. Are wizard men like this when drunk?_ ' Thought the on the run criminal. Stomping over to the booth she happened to occupy was an overweight, 50-year-old, dreadlock haired man with tanned skin. Umbridge faked a gentle smile, "May I help you?"

The man grabbed her, and the wand she had neatly hidden in her pocket fell onto the ground and under the seat as she was yanked up by the man and dragged into the upstairs bedroom against her will.

"I don't like you, lady. Time to see what I do to men and women who are new and I dislike." He slurred.

Umbridge used her free hand to punch his arm, which caused him to chuckle, "No use woman. Don't struggle." Said the man slamming his door of the cozy inn.

Umbridge backed against the wall, feedle position, as the man snickered using his belt as a whip just before bringing it down upon her very body.

"This. This is what I do too many who I dislike. **A LOT.** " Little did the man know now that this would be his last offensive bodily harm against a human being as 3 men allied to the victim neared the village at a slow pace, wands were drawn.

 **Friday, October 20th, 1993 10:40 AM**

" **WHERE THE FUCK AM I?** " That echoed across the snow-crested mountain peaks of the Rocky Mountains, North America. The one who shouted the question was none other than a very confused and angry Angel Recor.

Angel appeared to be in a den of some sort with massive bones scattered around the 70 meters in width and length.

The girl was confused until noticing a small gimmer in the dirt. Walking over to it and digging into the dirt, Angel seemed to find a locket, rusty and grimy but with a picture of a woman, most likely from the early settlements of this area with a little boy. Angel smiled until a small crunch caught her interest.

" **AHHHHHHH…** " She jumped back after further inspection that it was a human skeleton ribcage that she was stepping on that made the snapping noise.

Noises from a nearby crow startled the girl from her terrifying experience of seeing old skeletons and she looked around before coming to a complete halt at seeing a monstrous footprint, nearly covered after weeks of exposure to the open air.

The Ravenclaws blood ran cold with terror at seeing the massive footprint. Something lived in his den and it was unleashed not too long ago.

"A girl? In a place like this?" Spoke a scratchy voice from on top of the cliff.

Angel spun around to meet an older man with a cane and long white hair, "...Haven't seen anyone here in a long time. Ever since… Why ever since I lost my son to this dreadful place." He said pointing to the small cave apart of the of the den with a skull at the entrance.

The girl shivered, "Yeah… That is comforting." Said Angel backing away from the cave towards the path out of the crater.

A smile crossed the older gentleman's face, "Yes, yes. Come. Come. We don't want you being killed by the dangerous monster wandering these here parts of the mountains. Many animals were led astray into its clutches." Explained the older gentlemen clearly saddened at being near here.

Angel was about to respond when the ground could be felt shaking just a little.

Out from a mountain passage just at the base of the den came the beast that the actions of Morugo released. It was the Wollo Sabertooth Tiger. It didn't notice the duo at all due to the two of them running for cover.

The older man grabbed a piece of paper from within his coat pocket and brought it over his heart.

Angel smiled sweetly then ran off after giving the old man a hug for saving her.

As Angel neared a small town that is where she apparated away.

 **Friday, October 20th, 1993 1:35 PM**

The young girl happened to apparate right into a crater in the midst of a booming thunderstorm in the middle of a small, dark and rocky island when suddenly cut through the air nearly missing her ear by 2 inches.

Spinning around in time to scream, " **PROTEGO** **MAXIMA**." As another green flash came from within the mist.

The figure in the mist seemed to be throwing his or her arms around in anger and stopping a foot on the ground and when the figure lifted their wand hand again, Angel saw her chance, "Expelliarmus," and a wand with a rounded curve at the end soared into her wet hand. It had a name crested on the side labeled 'Dolores Jane Umbridge' and Angel smirked cockily.

"Come on out Umbridge and I won't kill you." Which was a lie but then Umbridge revealed herself with a deep frown, "Pesky child." She said before growling out, "I have heard you were trying to find me for what I did to Potter. However, you were very foolish for attempting to find me." That deep frown formed into a sinister smirk, " **POWELL.** " She yelled and a massive green shockwave started coming at Angel from her right and before it would inevitably kill her the teen apparated away.

A noticeable vein appeared on the angered woman's face. Umbridge curled her fists before taking a step forward, back arched screaming, " **DAMN YOU GIRLLLLLLLLL…** "

 **Friday, October 20th, 1993 3:10 PM**

Here she was, alone and shocked. Her last-minute apparition was unplanned and yet she still ended up in a rather funky location suited for her needs.

"Well. Wherever I am. I think I ended up in a horror show." She said while standing in front of remains of a grim reaper statue in the midst of a spooky graveyard with the name engraved in the stone, "Tom Riddle." It rolled off her tongue with ease and without fear, eyes searching for something else out of the ordinary when she heard a shrill cry.

" **WAAAAA… INTRUDER.** " Cried an odd scratchy voice from somewhere nearby. Suddenly, hissing became known as a snake leaped from the shadows of the grim statue in which Angel dodged with ease, " **NAGINI. KILL. KILL.** " Came the freakish voice and again the snack struck out with a vengeance nearly missing Angel's left wrist, her wand hand.

The dark green Reticulated Python hissed in anger up at the teen, wand pointed at it as the reptile known as Nagini bared his or her fangs.

Angel heard chuckling from behind, left, right, in front and practically all around her. She grew increasingly worried as men in skull masks and pointy-headed cloaks appeared from behind the gravestones.

"She is to die." Cried the shrill voice that seemed to be coming from the arms of a man looking hungrily with blood lust at her, tongue flicking out every single second like a snake.

Angel took a stance pointing at the small bundle in the man's arms, "You dare point that wand at our master?" Hissed the man in possession of the baby-like thing and then when it turned its head was when Angel let out a stifled sob. It. Was. Him.

"Kill her… Your master commands you to kill her…" Shrieked the scratchy voice.

"Voldemort." Angel breathed out in a near whisper that nearly every cloaked figure caught while causing an uproar, " **YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME? LOWLIFES LIKE YOU SHALL NEVER UTTER HIS NAME.** " Angel smirked. Flicking her wand at the guy a white spell sped right into the man sending him back against a broken gravestone that seemed to have been there since 1604 due to the date visible.

"Yes, it is I, child. The vile, conniving, malicious, feared, deadly and most dangerous wizard in wizarding history, reduced to this child form. All thanks to the child Potter…" Angel frowned deeply at hearing this revelation. Harry's fame wasn't supposed to be due to the dark lord never being snuffed out entirely.

Angel looked down with a frown thinking of a way out to warn the ministry. Voldemort chuckled, "Child are you torn knowing your… Savior… Never killed me?" Angel looked into the soulless eyes, bared and tightened her teeth and fists declaring to the assembled murderers, "News flash. I never really cared for Harry's fame anyway."

A man with long white hair leaking through the sides of the skull mask just in front of her growled, "Ah that is a lie girl and you know it. Every girl your age wishes to be with the eek, Chosen One." The astute Ravenclaw actually gave the speaker a light-hearted smile, "Oh, hello Lucius Malfoy. Enjoying your undeserved freedom from Azkaban?" Hands on her hips which was very unlike the Ravenclaw girl's usual way of sass.

Lucius' eyes widened in admiration, "Impressive learning skills, Ms. Recor, was it? You've only heard my voice once in your life and just by hearing it here you put it all together." The man's mask sinking into the toe height mud as the Malfoy patriarch took it off.

Angel giggled, "Wow you are beat. You need to sleep you overweight, dark-rimmed eyed, ugly brute." The taunt nearly took the Death Eater into a blind rage, "You insolent pest. You talk too much..."

The girl grinned with the addition of a feminine pose. Hands on her hips, a leg behind and in front of her, body leaned to the left adorning a cocky smirk, "Oh well, I try."

Voldemort cried out, arms flaying madly, " **KILL THE GIRL LUCIUS.** "

Malfoy cackled, " **AVADA KEDAVRA.** " Angel mocked the spell by spinning around it, "That's the best you can do Mr. Malfoy?" Said Angel crossing her arms over her chest.

Curious, the long white-haired fiend spoke to the girl, a smirk across the pale skin of the man, "I am wondering dear girl. What are you doing wandering far away from the… Safety… Of Hogwarts?"

Angel rolled her eyes knowing why the man emphasized the word safety as it really isn't the safest place to live during the school years.

Angel poised herself into a fighting stance, one arm stretching further holding her wand, while the other curled near her chest, hand in a fist, "I am hunting." Simply put, "Hunting for a woman who took someone from my own and my friend's lives, and has made many saddened and she should pay. I found her earlier, but deserve a proper duel instead of an ambush." Lucius truly had no idea about who the girl was referring to.

The death eater reiterated just to make sure that he was following along, "Let me get this straight. You are after a woman who took someone from you and your friend's lives, correct? Just who is this woman if you don't mind my curiosity." Face morphed into a frown.

Just the fact that the Azkaban jail-breaker was denying what she was saying made the Ravenclaw girls blood boil just enough for the pitch of her voice to be raised, noted by Voldemort, as well as a few others, "You know who exactly I am talking about, don't you, death eater scum. I swear when I find her again I shall rip that pink suited fatso a new one for even messing with the students of Hogwarts. I am Angel Recor and you will not stand in my way… Lucius Malfoy."

Ending the dumb card, Malfoy senior grinned, "Ah… You are looking for Dolores Umbridge I see. I daresay girl that our ridder of Potter isn't here at the moment." Snidely smirking at the girl who just so happened to intrude on their hideout.

That name, just the very name, caused the shimmer of rage to boil over within the girl's eyes, "Perhaps so. You do know where she is don't you?" Lucius shrugged, "Depends." He said pointing to the manor, "Could be in the manor, Hawaii, New York, London, New Zealand. She travels a lot and I mean a lot. Expected at the most due to the literal sense that she is being hunted by all the Potter lovers out there." Angel clenched her fists tightly, teeth bared in a way that sent a shiver down the infant-sized dark lords deformed spine.

"I. Will. Avenge. Harry. Potters. Death." Just as she was about to cast the first spell of the duel, Voldemort interrupted with a high pitched laughter that caused even his loyal followers to freeze in fear.

Angel turned to the ugly figure clutched tightly in the cloaked arms of one of the subjects of his, "Potter is not as dead you fighters of the light think he is." The black-haired girl raised an eyebrow at that assumption, "What do you mean?"

His soulless eyes stared into the determined, unmoving eyes of the enemy, "...Potter and I share… A complex connection. If he were to die I would feel it and be rejoicing, as would many others, Umbridge laying on the ground decaying from a quick flick of a wrist."

The group gasped loudly when declared by their dark lord, "Harry Potter is very much… **ALIVE.** "

Angel's eyes widened with a sharp intake of air while slapping a hand over her mouth, " **W-WHAT?** "

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 54**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **Angel has stumbled upon the hideout of the death eaters along with a thought to be dead, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Will the young teenager make it out alive or will she be the dark lords next victim in his conquest for world domination? Find out when Angel returns in her duel with Lucius Malfoy in Chapter 54. Stay tuned wizards and witches…**

 **RENAMED: NEXT: Stay tuned for the arc finale: Chapter 54: A Looming Shadow: Angel vs Lucius Malfoy.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for the arc primer: Chapter 55: A Feeling in the Bond.**

 **LATER: Stay tuned for Chapter 56: Rise of the Ancients of the Caribbean: Part 1**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **LUCIUS I DEMAND YOU TO MURDER THIS GIRL. IF SHE IS TOO ESCAPE. MY SURVIVAL WILL BECOME APPARENT TO THAT OF THE MINISTRY AND DUMBLEDORE. I ORDER YOU. KILL HER. RIGHT THIS INSTANT. ESCAPE FOR MISS. RECOR ISN'T AN OPTION I AM WILLING TO ALLOW..."**

 **Uh oh. How will Angel make it out of this situation? Will Angel fall by the hands of some dirty old Death Eaters? The first casualty of the coming 2nd Wizarding War? Stay tuned for Chapter 54**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 54**


	54. A Narrow Escape: Angel vs Lucius Malfoy

**Shocking that Angel has discovered the yet to be returned to power Voldemort right? This chapter focuses more on their encounter.**

 **This is the finale of The Missing Legend Arc. Up next is the Learning to Move on Arc. Oh, that will be filled with tons and tons of action not involving the main characters.**

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 53 everyone. Was it worth the long wait? Meet any of your expectations? Shatter or precede them? I would love to know your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **Let's get this story to maybe… 40,000 views? Recommend it to your family and friends maybe as we are all stuck at home due to the CoronaVirus.**

 **Just in the last update alone gained this story at least 3 new favorites and followers.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts**

 **THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

 **The Missing Legend Arc Finale**

 **LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Angel Recor started off on a quest to find and kill Dolores Jane Umbridge. After a long search, the elusive woman was found but the young girl has to apparate out. Unfortunately for her, stumbled upon a dark truth, Lord Voldemort was still alive and growing in power. Will she be able to escape to warn the Ministry of Magic about her life-changing discovery? Or will she perish as so many have before her by the wand of a death eater? ****STAY TUNED…**

 **Chapter 54: A Looming Shadow:**

 **Angel vs Lucius Malfoy.**

 _ **Last time**_

" _ **WAAAAA… INTRUDER.**_ " _Cried an odd scratchy voice from somewhere nearby. Suddenly, hissing became known as a snake leaped from the shadows of the grim statue in which Angel dodged with ease, "_ _ **NAGINI. KILL. KILL.**_ " _Came the freakish voice and again the snack struck out with a vengeance nearly missing Angel's left wrist, her wand hand._

 _The dark green Reticulated Python hissed in anger up at the teen, wand pointed at it as the reptile known as Nagini bared his or her fangs._

 _Angel heard chuckling from behind, left, right, in front and practically all around her. She grew increasingly worried as men in skull masks and pointy-headed cloaks appeared from behind the gravestones._

" _She is to die." Cried the shrill voice that seemed to be coming from the arms of a man looking hungrily with blood lust at her, tongue flicking out every single second like a snake._

 _Angel took a stance pointing at the small bundle in the man's arms, "You dare point that stick at our master?" Hissed the man in possession of the baby-like thing and then when it turned its head was when Angel let out a stifled sob. It. Was. Him._

" _Kill her… Your master commands you to kill her…"_

" _Voldemort." Angel breathed out in a near whisper that nearly every cloaked figure caught while causing an uproar, "_ _ **YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME? LOWLIFES LIKE YOU SHALL NEVER UTTER HIS NAME.**_ " _Angel smirked. Flicking her wand at the guy a white spell sped right into the man sending him back against a broken gravestone that seemed to have been there since 1604 due to the date visible._

" _Yes, it is I, child. The vile, conniving, malicious, feared, deadly and most dangerous wizard in wizarding history, reduced to this child form. All thanks to the child Potter…" Angel frowned deeply at hearing this revelation. Harry's fame wasn't supposed to be due to the dark lord never being snuffed out entirely._

 _Angel looked down with a frown thinking of a way out to warn the ministry. Voldemort chuckled, "Child are you torn knowing your… Savior… Never killed me?" Angel looked into the soulless eyes, bared and tightened her teeth and fists declaring to the assembled murderers, "News flash. I never really cared for Harry's fame anyway."_

 _A man with long white hair leaking through the sides of the skull mask just in front of her growled, "Ah that is a lie girl and you know it. Every girl your age wishes to be with the eek, Chosen One." The astute Ravenclaw actually gave the speaker a light-hearted smile, "Oh, hello Lucius Malfoy. Enjoying your undeserved freedom from Azkaban?" Hands on her hips, unlike the Ravenclaw girl's usual way._

 _Lucius' eyes widened in admiration, "Impressive learning skills, Ms. Recor, was it? You've only heard my voice once in your life and just by hearing it here you put it all together." The mans mask sinking into the toe height mud as the Malfoy patriarch took it off._

 _Angel giggled, "Wow you are beat. You need to sleep you overweight, dark-rimmed eyed, ugly brute." The taunt nearly took the Death Eater into a blind rage, "You insolent pest. You talk too much..."_

 _The girl grinned with the addition of a feminine pose. Hands on her hips, a leg behind and in front of her, body leaned to the left adorning a cocky smirk, "Oh well, I try."_

 _Voldemort cried out, arms flailing madly, "_ _ **KILL THE GIRL LUCIUS.**_ "

 _Malfoy cackled, "_ _ **AVADA KEDAVRA.**_ " _Angel mocked the spell by spinning around it, "That's the best you can do Mr. Malfoy?" Said Angel crossing her arms over her chest._

 _Curious, the long white-haired fiend spoke to the girl, a smirk across the pale skin of the man, "I am wondering dear girl. What are you doing wandering far away from the… Safety… Of Hogwarts?"_

 _Angel rolled her eyes knowing why the man emphasized the word safety as it really isn't the safest place to live during the school years._

 _Angel poised herself into a fighting stance, one arm stretching further holding her wand, while the other curled near her chest, hand in a fist, "I am hunting." Simply put, "Hunting for a woman who took someone from my own and my friend's lives, and has made many saddened and she should pay." Lucius truly had no idea about who the girl was referring to._

 _The death eater reiterated just to make sure that he was following along, "Let me get this straight. You are after a woman who took someone from you and your friend's lives, correct? Just who is this woman if you don't mind my curiosity." Face morphed into a frown._

 _Just the fact that the Azkaban jail-breaker was denying what she was saying made the Ravenclaw girls blood boil just enough for the pitch of her voice to be raised, noted by Voldemort, as well as a few others, "You know who exactly I am talking about, don't you, death eater scum. I swear when I find her I shall rip that pink suited fatso a new one for ever messing with the students of Hogwarts. I am Angel Recor and you will not stand in my way… Lucius Malfoy."_

 _Ending the dumb card, Malfoy senior grinned, "Ah… You are looking for Dolores Umbridge I see. I daresay girl that our ridder of Potter isn't here at the moment." Snidely smirking at the girl who just so happened to intrude on their hideout._

 _That name, just the very name, caused the shimmer of rage to boil over within the girl's eyes, "Perhaps so. You do know where she is don't you?" Lucius shrugged, "Depends." He said pointing to the manor, "Could be in the manor, Hawaii, New York, London, New Zealand. She travels a lot and I mean a lot. Expected at the most due to the literal sense that she is being hunted by all the Potter lovers out there." Angel clenched her fists tightly, teeth bared in a way that sent a shiver down the infant-sized dark lord's deformed spine._

" _I. Will. Avenge. Harry. Potters. Death." Just as she was about to cast the first spell of the duel, Voldemort interrupted with a peal of high pitched laughter that caused even his loyal followers to freeze in fear._

 _Angel turned to the ugly figure clutched tightly in the cloaked arms of one of the subjects of his, "Potter is not as dead you fighters of the light think he is." The black-haired girl raised an eyebrow at that assumption, "What do you mean?"_

 _His soulless eyes stared into the determined, unmoving eyes of the enemy, "...Potter and I share… A complex connection. If he were to die I would feel it and be rejoicing, as would many others, Umbridge laying on the ground decaying from a quick flick of a wrist."_

 _The group gasped loudly when declared by their dark lord, "Harry Potter is very much…_ _ **ALIVE.**_ "

 _Angel's eyes widened with a sharp intake of air while slapping a hand over her mouth, "_ _ **W-WHAT?**_ "

 **Friday, October 20th, 1993 4:00 PM**

Voldemort's shrill, maniacal and evil laughter filled the evening air, " **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA…** "

A single tear ran down her cheek, "N-no you are lying. Why would I have a reason to trust the dark lord?" Angel whimpered while slowly leveling her want to be poised directly at the shaggy-haired Barty Crouch Jr, currently holding a bundled terror.

Voldemort smiled, "What reason would I have to lie? I have nothing to gain from a simple fib." Nagini hissed at the feet of Crouch Jr poised to strike and poison the intruder.

"Hassshhaaaaamaaassshaaaa…"

The grey bobble head-like lord closed both of his soulless eyes when listening to his dear friend, "Yes, Nagini is right. Calbouch." The man in question stood straight at attention, sweat droplets beading down his pale face.

The dark lord held out a disgusting wrinkled hand, "My wand. Give it to me." Alden Calbouch reached into his pocket to retrieve the wand and once the man found it, it was given to the wrinkled grey baby-like man, who smiled evilly.

Pointing the tip at the ground a mist protruded into the form of a ghostly image of a wandering traveler walking among trees on a deserted cobblestone path, overgrown with vines and moss.

Angel raised an eyebrow towards the evil felon, who in turn dropped his smirk, "Do you not recognize the boy, girl? Come towards me so you may see the figure from the front. Don't worry, I won't hurt you… Yet." Hissed the shriveled dark lord.

Angel did as she was told and rounded to see the figure only to gasp as the instant she saw the face of the traveler she knew it was Harry.

It horrified the spiky-haired girl to see that Harry even looked like to have lost a leg...

Voldemort smirked and waved a hand behind the oblivious girl and 4 of his top death eaters raised their wands slowly, front and behind, ready to kill on command.

"What in the hell is he doing walking alone and only have 1 leg?" Angel demanded while turning to face the wizarding world's fearsome foe.

" **NOW**." Hollered the scratchy voice. Angel's eyes widened in fear upon seeing Malfoy, Knott, Calbouch, and Goyle had all raised their wands. Angel knew what was coming next way before the 4 of the death eaters said the incantation.

The girl felt defeated as there was no way that she could dodge the spells in time. However, a sudden burst of magic erupted from within her and she could feel it. The magic rushed from her heart into her arms, chest, legs, and back as her entire body felt it was on fire just before a powerful shockwave erupted from within the Ravenclaw, " **RAHHH…** " This weight of the magic inside of her brought the strong female to her hands and knees on the grassy floor and the spells bounced off or were absorbed by the hazardous magical shockwave that caused about 5 death eaters to keel over in pain beyond imagination.

The only man left standing from the brunt of the hit was Lucius Malfoy, wiping a trickle of blood from his brow, "Insolent little pest. You will die for that." He said, struggling to even move a leg, let alone look to his right.

Angel stood up with labored breath, "Dear god that was… What was that?" Asked the teenager looking down at her glowing purple hands.

"That was the magic of your ancestors," Malfoy spoke with a little pride that someone managed to conjure up that much magic, even if it was an accident. Angel looked up at Malfoy with a questing glance.

He then decided to say it again, "Girl, that was the magic of your ancestors. Wizards and witches only gain that much magic from their magical cores if they no all hope is lost in a situation where one is surrounded. It was in this case that you were." Said the 2nd in command death eater gesturing to the others laying on the ground in pain, "And it was said that in 1482 a 46-year-old male from the hidden magical fortress in India had the same experience as you, since then, no other occurrences." Again, admiration seen in his eyes, again confusing the girl standing just meters away from him.

Angel stood straight up and looked over at Voldemort, "Harry will return. The faith his friends have in him will not diminish." She smirked thinking she had got him.

He only glared at the young girl, "Foolish girl. Harry Potter will never find his way back as he will die by my hands as soon as I return to power." Before Angel could even utter another word the grey-faced, noseless kid-like man shouted, " **LUCIUS I DEMAND YOU TO MURDER THIS GIRL. IF SHE IS TOO ESCAPE. MY SURVIVAL WILL BECOME APPARENT TO THAT OF THE MINISTRY AND DUMBLEDORE. I ORDER YOU. KILL HER. RIGHT THIS INSTANT. ESCAPE FOR MISS. RECOR ISN'T AN OPTION I AM WILLING TO ALLOW...** "

He followed the command and fired a cutting curse without any warning and it caught Angel across her left shoulder revealing blood to the cold air.

"Ahh…" Angel half screamed half gasped. Taking a bandage out from her pocket she quickly applied it to the wound and turned to face the assailant. Malfoy smirked as she sent another cutting curse towards the girl's throat but she threw a shield spell up.

"Protego." Angel shouted and as it hit the shield she followed up with a spell of her own design, " **SHOCKLO**." Which caused an electric pulse wave to be sent in the white-haired death eaters direction causing the man to be shocked from head to toe as if a muggle just used a police-issued taser on him.

After recovering he sent a killing curse at her which nearly missed her chin as she was facing somewhat to the left.

Responding with a Wingardium Leviosa, Lucius was thrown into the air and smashed to the ground pretty hard by Angel only to recover in an instant. He said as he wiped a trickle of blood from his cheek, "You cannot win. You are not strong enough to face a strong death eater." After that mock was when Angel ran at him and kicked him straight in the face.

Lucius looked up at her spitting out a tooth of his, along with some blood, and he frowned, "Child… You will die. **AVADA KEDAVRA.** " She dodged it easily by backflipping and sent a cutting curse his way mid-jump which cut off his right ear and some of his "perfect" long white hair.

Lucius's eyes were bloodthirsty. The pain where his ear used to be ignored, " **WHY YOU LITTLE INSOLENT, ANNOYING, POMPOUS BRAT. STOP FLAUNTING YOUR SKILLS...** "

Angel full out laughed, "Really? Because I thought you were those things old Lucie Lucie?" Spoke the back haired teen pretty sassily.

" **RAHHHHH…** " Malfoy screamed sending a Bombarda curse at her. Angel was caught by the end of it and was blown back landing next to the unconscious death eater, Alden Calbouch, who was caught in Angel's earlier magical shockwave. Goyle sat cross-legged a few feet staring at her in shock.

Angel looked on at Malfoy, gave a smirk and then grabbed on to Calbouch and just before apparating away, Angel heard the spell she secondly didn't want to hear and it was as if the apparition made the world go in slow motion.

" **OBLIVIATE** ," Malfoy yelled.

It reached Angel just as she apparated away but the smile on Malfoy's face fell when seeing the spell hit against an old chipped tombstone...

 **Friday, October 20th, 1993 5:45 PM**

It was a busy night in the Ministry of Magic as many aurors were scurrying about thinking they had finally found the Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black, and mostly completely ignored the fact that a girl apparated in nearly on top of a man in the main atrium.

Auror Burton stopped to see what the situation was but before he could speak Angel drew back Calbouches sleeve revealing the infamous mark of the dark lord.

It all happened so fast because they were suddenly in the interrogation chamber, Kingsley standing right beside the girl who brought the criminal in, "Sir… Voldemort is alive and regaining power. He said will return…" Angel winced in pain at the wound on her shoulder, even her arm slightly hurt.

A medi witch soon strolled in and healed the girl's arm mostly. Shacklebolt sighed, "I will alert the aurors and make sure when he does make his return to reinforce Azkaban to not allow another breakout." Said the African-British wizard attempting to give a reassuring smile down at the Hogwarts student.

Angel refused eye contact and revealed some more information, "He… He showed me… T-that Harry was alive and journeying back to Hogwarts." The man smiled in sadness and comfort, "Angel… He is lying. Listen, I know you wish your friend was alive but there is simply no way he could be after a dementor attack. Voldemort was just trying to give your hopes up." A pat on her shoulder he gave her.

Angel nodded but on the inside knew Voldemort was telling the truth.

"Sir." Spoke Auror Burton, "The prisoner wishes to speak with the witness." Both Kingsley and Angel nodded and they walked into the chamber only for Calbouch to sneer in her direction and try to shake his way out of the cufflinks.

He eyed her sexually, it disturbed her immensely, "You can not escape the future child." He looked down at the large bumps on her chest from inside of her shirt and licked his lips, "It happens whether you like it… Or not. Death comes for those you love soon enough… And maybe… Just maybe. I can have my way with you." The crazy-eyed man slurred aroused.

Angel quickly got tears in her eyes and left the room followed by two aurors and Kingsley, who kindly invited her over to his house for a nice dinner with the family.

Forgetting that ominous threat, Angel agreed full-heartedly.

 **Friday, October 20th, 1993 6:42 PM**

After a tiresome day of looking for, finding, and losing the illusive Umbridge but being able to warn the ministry about the soon to be returning Voldemort, Angel returned to Hogwarts, but instead of going to the tower, she decided to head straight for the locker rooms just outside the stairway to the Ravenclaw Tower for a nice refreshing shower.

Just when getting to the door a hand yanked her back, "And where did you think you are going youngin? Dinner is in the Great Hall." Spat an angered Mr. Filch.

Angel rubbed her tired eyes, "What does it look like Filch?" She said nodding her head towards the locker room door, "A nice… Warm… Shower. Besides… Minister Shacklebolt was kind enough to have me for dinner at his house." Hearing that the minister had her was enough for Filch to let her go, "Fine. But you better be in your Common Room by 10:00 or I am dragging you to Flitwick's office." Grumbled the Hogwarts caretaker.

Angel rolled her eyes and after opening and shutting the door she mocked him, "Be in your Common Room by 10 or I am telling on you wah wah I'm a little baby cat lover wah wah…" It drew a smile to her face mocking the individual who seemed to hate the students at the school.

Seeing the cleanliness of the bathroom made a small smile reach the sassy female's lips, "At least that old buffoon knows how to keep this school clean." Said the girl taking out a hair tie as she put her hair in a ponytail.

Finding a stall with a shower seat made Angel breathe out a sigh of relief. Turning the handle to a temperature that would best suit her needs, the girl turned around to undress and place her things in a waterproof box on the side.

Off came her shirt first, revealing a purple bra with red stripes, and behind it her large breasts.

That is what the black-haired female took off next with some difficulty due to her arm injury and soon her large breasts, which would make any man or girl, who is into girls pass out from blushing so hard, plopped out onto her chest gracefully.

Soon her pants were off and she immediately sat down on the seat, arms crossed under breasts while both eyes were closed in thought.

" _You can not escape the future child. It happens whether you like it… Or not. Death comes for those you love soon enough..._ "

Angel opened her eyes, brows furrowed and lips sorted in a thinking manner, though she forgot about the sexual nature of the conversation she still remembered the chilling words the captured follower of darkness had said, "What did Calbouch mean by that? Does he mean my family will be in danger when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returns?" Voldemort's minions seemed to toughen her up, though it wasn't a given, they didn't want her to get any stronger.

And Harry. He is alive. Should she tell the ones he cares for most? The Weasleys? This is complicated she tells herself.

Just thinking of the Weasleys brings a tear to her eye. They, minus Ginny, treated Harry like a brother and son, now taken from them by a figure they couldn't have predicted would strike at Hogwarts.

The girl curled her left hand into a shaking fist, ' _With Umbridge on the lose the Ministry should have put extra security here… That way Harry wouldn't be in this mess…_ '

The door opening to the locker room interrupted her thoughts and she peeked through the stall door to see who it was and pretty much saw something that would scar her for life, a naked Cho Chang.

It nearly caused her to barf but put it to the back of her mind as she envisioned herself killing Umbridge. Oh, was it beautiful.

Angel came to the conclusion that if Umbridge were to die it would be by hers, or others, hands. Hopefully, she hoped, it would be Ginny who would take her down as that girl has a deep vendetta against the criminal now.

The black-haired girl stood up and began lathering her body up in soap and she nearly moaned out loud when she rubbed over her sensitive nipples as the hot water had been raining down on her for the last 10 minutes, even her belly felt sensitive.

Angel looked at her wounded arm and saw a scar that was there, not a horrible one, it was pink by now due to the healers at the Ministry but still served her a chilling reminder never to hesitate against another death eater again.

' _Foolish girl. Harry Potter will never find his way back as he will die by my hands as soon as I return to power._ ' Angel chuckled wondering if Voldemort was just exaggerating or not. How could he even return to power? It could take years, decades even for him to fully return to his strength unless some other motive lied beneath the surface.

After that though, Angel switched off the shower, dried herself off and clothed just before leaving for the tower.

 **Meanwhile** ,

Kai and Chester had searched the perimeter of Hogwarts and still nothing of a trace of Gilly was to be seen. The bounty hunter was about to head inside for some shut-eye when the squeaking of an owl caught his ears.

The owl had a scar over its eyes, a chip missing from its elongated beak with the addition of a skull helmet and razor-sharp talons. Within them, a letter.

The owl swooped down and dropped the letter in front of him, however, it didn't leave as it just looked at the letter with a smirk-like expression. It was most likely waiting for a reply.

It wasn't addressed to anyone but the black edges of the letter worried him and as he opened it the owl hooted in excitement.

Kai began to read it.

 _ **It was very nice to hear from you again, Kai Cinco. You were but a teen when I last saw you. How time flies.**_

 _ **The end is nye once again and we have leverage that will make you come to us.**_

 _ **Your lovely wife Alice Cinco…**_

 _ **Sincerely**_

 _ **The Ancients of the Caribbean.**_

 _ **PS. Bring your team from our fall before or else she dies...**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 55**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **Harry Potter enters a mysterious cave along his journey home and comes in contact with a force beyond imagination. Ginny feels a pull in her bond causing her to theorize if her boyfriend is still amongst the living. Angel has to make a choice. Tell Dumbledore about her experience or not? Meanwhile, the Ancients of the Caribbean are preparing for world domination... Stay tuned wizards and witches…**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for the arc primer: Chapter 55: A Feeling in the Bond.**

 **LATER: Stay tuned for Chapter 56: Rise of the Ancients of the Caribbean: Part 1**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Harry… You… Are… The… Chosen… One… Bring… Balance… To… The… Earth. Stop the dark lord. You and your other half must… Unite the wizarding world to stop this evil by the end of 2002 or there is no hope for your future. Again… If you do not stop the dark lord by the end of 2002 you have no future… We are watching you. We are your guide. Journey… Into… The… Unknown..."**

 **Stay Tuned for Chapter 55**


	55. Loose ends have to lose sometime

_**ATTENTION:**_

 _ **This might be my most favorite chapter I have written with this story to date.**_

 _ **That will be all**_

* * *

 **That is another arc completed. Arc wise, The Prisoner of Azkaban is almost complete as we start the 3rd to last one. Expect this arc to have less Ginny and friends from Hogwarts and focus more on the mysterious Ancients of the Caribbean and the bounty hunter, Kai, and his friends.**

 **COMPLETE: Prisoner of Azkaban Arc: Chapters 11-20**

 **COMPLETE: The Quidditch Accident Arc: Chapters 21-35**

 **COMPLETE: The Marauders Map Arc: Chapters 36-45**

 **COMPLETE: Buckbeak Ride to Catastrophe Arc: Chapters 46-50**

 **COMPLETE: The Missing Legend Arc: Chapters 51-54**

 **IN PROGRESS: Learning to Move On Arc: Chapters 55-62**

 **UP NEXT: Misunderstandings Arc: Chapters 63-69**

 **The Time-Turner Arc: Chapters 70-74**

 **I hope you loved the last arc despite it being short but I took about 4 months to actually do it. Hope it met your expectations.**

 **With this Learning to Move on Arc, I hope to exceed your expectations and wow you all. The concept of this arc of learning how to move on just doesn't mean that it is about Ginny and Harry. You will have to wait and see.**

 **Did you enjoy the last chapter? Though it was short did you like it? Angel was pretty badass, right? I hope she is or is becoming one of your favorite characters.**

 **Let's get this story to maybe… 40,000 views? Recommend it to your family and friends maybe as we are all stuck at home due to the CoronaVirus. Stay safe.**

 **The last update gained the story at least another follower, come on, recommend it guys and gals :)**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts**

 **THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

 **Learning to Move on Arc Premier**

 **LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Angel and Lucius Malfoy fought in a small skirmish after the aforementioned girl stumbled upon the secret operation of Voldemort and his loyal followers. Hours after Angel returned to Hogwarts to think of what had transpired and while that happened the man known as Kai, the bounty hunter, was given disturbing news… ****STAY TUNED…**

 **Chapter 55: A Feeling in the Bond.**

 **Friday, October 20th, 1993 7:00 PM**

Kai and Chester had searched the perimeter of Hogwarts and still nothing of a trace of Gilly was to be seen. The bounty hunter was about to head inside for some shut-eye when the squeaking of an owl caught his ears.

The owl had a scar over its eyes, a chip missing from its elongated beak with the addition of a skull helmet and razor-sharp talons. Within them, a letter.

The owl swooped down and dropped the letter in front of him, however, it didn't leave as it just looked at the letter with a smirk-like expression. It was most likely waiting for a reply.

It wasn't addressed to anyone but the black edges of the letter worried him and as he opened it the owl hooted in excitement.

Kai began to read it.

 _ **It was very nice to hear from you again, Kai Cinco. You were but a teen when I last saw you. How time flies.**_

 _ **The end is nye once again and we have leverage that will make you come to us.**_

 _ **Your lovely wife Alice Cinco…**_

 _ **Sincerely**_

 _ **The Ancients of the Caribbean.**_

 _ **PS. Bring your team from our fall before or else she dies...**_

Kai quickly looked up at the owl that delivered the message, sprung out his wand and killed the devilish bird not letting it return to its masters.

Chester snorted in anger, "Assemble the team you must. Voodoo cult got on to far."

A sneering scowl rested on the man's face as he produced his patronus once more, "Meet me in Hogsmeade next to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Three Broomsticks on October 25th at 10:00 AM. We have some revenge planning to do as the Ancients have unfortunately returned from the brink of collapse." He then sent the silvery spell off to where the men and women of his team lived.

 **Sunday, October 22nd, 1993 5:00 AM**

A woman slept on the hard, cold and uncomfortable stone floor in a cell deep underground of a lantern-lit cave system. Noise filtered through the old and broken pipe system, which leaked water into the woman's cell. This woman wore a pink sweatshirt with a red buttoned black coat hanging off her and dirty ripped jeans.

The occupant of the cell was none other than Alice Cinco, wife of Kai, the man hunting down the Azkaban escapee Gilly Silverblade. Her brown hair with a pinch of grey on the sides was all messy and cut at different angles, including a strange bracelet adorned on her left wrist with a skull with two spears crested on it.

As Alice went to remove the object it suddenly shocked her full of electricity. The wife of the Kai continued to try and yank it off but the shock sensation became too much for the 43-year-old woman and she collapsed on the ground breathless.

Again, again and again, tried the woman to take the offending piece of jewelry off but to no avail as it just kept shocking the hell out of her.

Her brown eyes shown a confusion glint as to what in the world this object could be? Then the sounds of footsteps echoed down the passageway and 4 guardsmen marched down the hall high on alert.

Alice tilted her head in confusion but then she noticed in the cell across from her a dead teenager, whose arm had been severed, laying in the ground being infested with flies and maggots.

The woman had to hold her hand over her mouth with a loud gag. Alice looked around for an escape and saw a window, barred off, spraying fresh water every few seconds into the chamber from a passing by river just outside.

The girl climbed up on the rickety bed to take a look outside and saw that a road was visible on the hillside, oh, if only she could get the attention of people passing by. Grabbing a nearby loss dagger-like rock, Alice hit away on the metal bars, hoping that the noise wasn't heard by anyone in the passage. She hit the bars again and again until one of them snapped off into the grass.

A victorious smile broke across her dirt matted face and then she continued with another, another and another in which broke off another two metal bars, enough for the lean woman to crawl through, which she did. However, just as her leg was about to leave the window a strong grip encircled it and began to yank the kidnapped woman back in.

Alice gripped a tree close to the struggle only for it to be in vain as the person pulling her back was successful in pulling her back into the muggy cell and dragged her out in the passage. She could tell it was a guardsman and another stood just a few inches away from both of them.

The one who held her by the collar of her shirt pointed at the younger-looking guardsman.

"Inform the leader our valuable prisoner attempted an escape." Said the scarred up man before landing his fist into her face nearly knocking the woman out, "P-please stop.." She gasped.

The older man gasped, " **I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK TO ME WOMAN.** " He hissed just before bringing her to his height kneeing her in the stomach, " **GAH…** " She yelped leaning on the guard's shoulder, who moved away allowing the poor woman to hit the floor, she winced from the pain as it felt like her arm was broken.

Alice winced in pain, "Ehh… You… Won't win…" Said the female attempting a smirk but was kicked in the face, blood leaking from her nose after impact.

The other guard ran back into the passage with an evil glint in his eye looking down at their mortal enemy's wife, "He wishes to see the prisoner." The older man chuckled, "By the look in your eyes, I assume it is time for the revival." With a nod from the younger man, the three made their way to the main chamber.

Alice could hear the chants coming closer and closer to her waiting ears and they made her shiver in fear.

" **RISE. RISE.** " Came a faint shout, " **RISE. RISE.** " Came the same chant but even louder, " **RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE LORD VOODOO. RISE. RISE…** " Alice's teeth chattered together in immense fear as the chamber came into view and many cultists lined the smaller passages along the walls with lanterns lining the ceiling above them.

The men pounded their chests with their fists while the woman raised a fist in the air, all smirking evilly as the drummers on the top of the congregation slammed their instruments on, " **RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE LORD VOODOO. RISE. RISE…** "

" **RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE LORD VOODOO. RISE. RISE…** "

" **RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE LORD VOODOO. RISE. RISE…** " Many turned towards the prisoner, the woman showing faces of disgust while the men showed bloody murder in their eyes.

Looking to the center of the congregation was a podium with many symbols reaching about 25 meters off the main floor with two semi-circle ramps to where the leader stood while also staring up at a statue on both his hands and knees, " **RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE. CRUSH THE WORLD... RISE. RISE…** "

When the three of them arrived in the center the guards bowed towards their leader, "Leader we have brought you the convict known as Alice Cinco." The leader stood with a small porcelain bowl, "I see. It seems like our lord… Requires a sacrifice of the highest order. The energy of life shall bring us ever closer to the end… Alice." Turning towards her he kneeled down and cupped her chin.

His caring smile contrasted against his terrifying native American look, "Drink the liquid and be consumed. You shall obey Lord Voodoo." Spoke the man with a gentle smile.

Alice looked horrified, " **I SHALL NOT**." The scream caused all the noise present to go silent.

Several people gasped in horror and anger at the woman they captured defying them, "You shall drink. We are one step closer to the end my dear." Said the bald man, who brought the bowl closer to the lips of their captive, "Just drink my dear." As he neared her mouth again the restless woman defied them and yanked her head away.

The leader's smile dropped, "I see. Then… If you will not cooperate I am afraid you will be forced into our cause." Giving a nod to the guard holding her and the guard at the edge to pull her mouth open.

They happily complied, " **NO NOOOOO…** " Alice gagged on her own saliva attempting a voice of defiance but all was lost as the green liquid was poured down her throat. Ceased the struggle did.

Alice was let go and all she could do was stare blankly into the stone eyes of the cultist lord, whose eyes began to glow red.

The leader stood up, " **THE RITUAL BEGINS. THE MIGHT OF OUR LORD SHALL BRING US SALVATION. THE WORLD WILL BURN. AND FROM THE ASHES OF THEIR WORLD. WE. WILL. BUILD. A. BETTER. ONE. RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE LORD VOODOO. RISE. RIIIIISSSSSSEEEEEEEE…** " Shouted the purely bald man raising both arms to the sky.

" **RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE LORD VOODOO. RISE. RISE…** "

The men and women who were disgusted with the outsider chanted even louder with blood-curdling rage, " **SUCK HER DRY OF ENERGY.** **RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE. RISE…** "

Alice was no more. As the outsider stared blankly into the empty eyes of the stone god in front of her, thoughts of her husband coming to her rescue were her only safeguard. She was merely a shell of her former self, a vessel of energy for the stone god…

The leader turned towards his top elite assassins with a face like it was literally made of stone, "Find this Marico Messi. Eliminate him, bring me his head as proof, go now." The 6 elite troops made for the country capital of Kingston.

 **Tuesday, October 24th, 1993 1:00 PM**

"Fish. Fish. Anyone want to buy some fish for the price of $7 each?" Yelled out a salesman on the dock of Kingston's wharf.

A lone man walked along the beach. Today would have been the 5th year anniversary of his marriage to his deceased wife, Antonia Willcox Messi. But a bank robbery gone wrong ended her life prematurely and it saddened him to even think about what happened just 3 months ago.

The brooding fellow was none of than Marico Messi, a former member of the Guild of Wizards and Witches of Earth, sworn to protect it against threats that encompassed the planet. This poor Spanish wizard had nothing left to live for and he knew it. Even his 1st born son, born just 2 weeks after his marriage got taken away to an orphanage just after Antonia died as many believed Marico was unfit to care for a child on his own, which dearly upset him, and drove him down a path of deep sorrow and nights of drinking away the pain.

As of right now, Marico had no job, family, home or food to even sustain himself anymore but at least he had friends out there somewhere in the world, enjoying themselves to the fullest of their lives. All he had was a locket with a picture of his dearest wife and… Why were people running and screaming down the beach in the opposite direction?

Marico looked up to seeing many fleeing the beach in a panic, a woman, who looked to be nearly 8 months pregnant, about tripped on a log but Marico caught her and she continued on running but not before telling him to run as weird native-like people were rampaging down the beach.

Messi was about to ask when a thought occurred to him in his alcohol clouded brain, "Wait? What…?" Just as he turned to face them, he turned right into a blade going through his neck and heart…

As the man fell to the ground he was suddenly in a pure white chamber, which looked like the King Charles Train Station.

Marico looked from left to right until he heard footsteps echoing from behind him and there was a man he once knew, his father.

"My boy. I am sorry, they got you. The Ancients of the Caribbean have returned once again to seek vengeance against the world." His sad eyes looking down through a mirror to see his son's lifeless, decapitated body on the Kingston beach.

Marico cried out, "Is Antonia here? Where is she?" His father feebly grinned, "On." Gestured the man into the white light, "Where all wizards and witches, who are not evil, go when they die." They walked for some time until they reached a door and there stood a woman, brown hair, light green eyes, and a smile only for him. Marico broke out into a full-on sprint, " **ANTONIA.** "

The two then embraced with a hot, passionate searing kiss and when they broke apart she spoke, "Welcome home Marico." They kissed once more before going into Heaven to see the rest of his friends and family who had passed on.

"I can't believe I have you back my dearest love," Marico whispered in her ear. Antonia giggled, "Neither can I. It feels like 5 lifetimes have passed without you here to guide me by." Again, they kissed.

Antonia's oldest sister, Isabella, giggled, "Get a room you two, I mean you look like you haven't seen each other in what? 15 years? Hahaha." The rest of them laughed while fondly, Marico stared at them all and whispered, "My family… It is good to be home. Now, nobody can hurt them again." He said looking down with a happy, tearful smile.

Antonia somehow heard him over the laughter and touched his bearded cheek, "I know my love. No one shall ever wrong us again." Just as they kissed once more and soon left for the house she has up here in the heavens. Now, their house.

Meanwhile, the Ancients of the Caribbean brought his head before the cultists. All of who, cheered and did unspeakable things to the detached head of Marico Messi, while the leader basked in the glow of the statues glowing blood-red eyes...

 **Tuesday, October 24th, 1993 4:00 PM**

"Hey Ginny," yelled Dean Thomas running down the corridor towards her. Ginny, who was in a conversation with one of her dorm mates turned towards him, "What is is Dean?" She asked curiously, arms hugging her school bag.

Dean came to a full stop but nearly gasped like a little girl when seeing Lavender Brown staring untrustingly at him, while Angel stared at him stone-faced.

The Gryffindor 3rd year then said it to get it over with, " **WILLYOUGOOUTWITHMEGINNYWEASLEY.** " Ginny raised an eyebrow thinking that she didn't hear him correctly, "Come again, Dean? I didn't quite hear you." Curiosity turning into a confused frown. Angel's stone mask fell into a teeth-baring snarl-like expression knowing exactly what had just been said.

Dean sighed and whimpered, "Will you, Ginny Weasley, go out with me?"

 **WHAM**

Stars. So many stars Dean saw as a fast punch connected with his nose knocking him to the ground from both Ginny and Angel. Both growled like a lion and stalked away leaving him bleeding from the nose on the ground.

Dean chuckled, "I'll take that as a maybe…" Lavender kicked him where the sun does not shine, "Take it as a no, Dean." Before she as well walked off to Potions class.

Just as Ginny reached the corner, suddenly an invisible force punched its way into her, it was mentally painful but then it was peaceful and she could feel something, no, someone. Even she could hear voices.

She could see glowing spirit-like people through someone else's eyes. Harry Potter eyes, though this is what she didn't know as of yet having not been told by Angel yet what Voldemort explained to her.

" _Harry… You… Are… The… Chosen… One… Bring… Balance… To… The… Earth. Stop the dark lord. You and your other half must… Unite the wizarding world to stop this evil by the end of 2002 or there is no hope for your future. Again… If you do not stop the dark lord by the end of 2002 you have no future… We are watching you. We are your guide. Journey… Into… The… Unknown..._ "

Then as that stopped, another began with reddish spirit-like people in her very own mind.

" _Generations with. Generations without. Weasley girl through and through. Ginny Weasley... You… Are… The… Chosen… Ones… Other half… Bring… Balance… To… The… Earth. You must help in stopping the dark lord. You and the Chosen One must… Unite the wizarding world to stop this evil by the end of 2002 or there is no hope for both your futures. Again… If you do not stop the dark lord by the end of 2002 you both have no future… We are watching you both. We are your guide. Soul mates you are. Through and through. Trust in your friends. They shall hold your best interest at heart. Do not trust the spectacled man whose beard is white as snow..._ "

Ginny stared, open-mouthed at the information she just learned, and what the heck was it?

" **GINNY. GINNY.** "

"Harry?" Ginny asked as reality came back into focus with a very concerned looking Angel and Hermione kneeling in front of her.

"Ginny, what happened? We were talking about your next class when you up and just fainted on the floor. Are you sick?" Angel asked in a hurry.

"We are here." Shouted George sliding into the hallway.

"We came as fast as we could," Fred spoke afterward looking very panicked. Both breathed a sigh of relief when seeing their sister, perfectly ok and breathing.

"Blimey sis what happened?"

"Lavender Brown told us that Angel had said you fainted and wouldn't wake up," George said kneeling down next to his Ravenclaw girlfriend and his sister, who looked pale.

Both the twins looed freaked out and Ginny seemed to go into another phase, but shorter and came back panting, "Harry… Is… Alive?" Angel pulled back without hesitation moving over to look outside.

"Angel? Do you know about this?" Asked Hermione quizzically.

Said girl grit her teeth in thought, "Y-yes. But I can't tell you all here. Meet me out by the lake." She said taking off in a sprint towards the Black Lake.

Ginny stood up, "Race you blokes there." Laughed the little redhead taking off after one of her best friends. However, one person overheard their little conversation. A man with spectacles, a beard white as snow. Albus Dumbledore, who stroked his beard in an untrustworthy way with the way his eyes also twinkled before lurking back into the shadows to plan something out.

"A love potion towards Mr. Thomas should do. Soon, Ms. Weasley will forget all about Mr. Potter." He smiled thinking of what he was doing wasn't wrong at all. Nothing whatsoever could go wrong.

Down by the Black Lake, Angel began with her story and the gang who were with her all gasped at the story, but when it got to the worst part, Ginny slapped both hands over her mouth trying not to cry. Voldemort was alive but has yet to return to power was the scariest thought to imagine for the four of them hearing that story from Angel.

After they were done, Angel comforted Ginny who kept whispering, "My Harry is alive." Fred and George smiled and caressed Ginny's hair while George gave Angel, his girlfriend, a one-armed hug, "Great job detective." Angel sadly gave him a smile with an added peck on the cheek.

However, hidden by the beach, laying within a bush was a dirty, scarred up rat missing a toe. It was watching the proceedings with great care from that bush...

 **Wednesday, October 25th, 1993 10:00 AM**

Kai, on the date he had sent to his friends, arrived at the Three Broomsticks. He walked up to the bartender requesting a seat for himself with 6 others for friends coming for a get-together. The bartender nodded and gave him the table by the fireplace.

Chester wouldn't be needed for the attack on the Ancients for Kai had a fear his little friend would perish and so he left him with his brother in Northern Norway.

Soon his friends began to gather at the table from the years disbanded Guild of Wizards and Witches of Earth.

Lance Jerome from Australia walked in first.

Barry Oswell from Germany waltzed in a few minutes later.

Samuel and Kellie York from New Zealand walked in hand and hand right behind Barry and took their seats

Marie Orlando from Argentina apparated in and hurriedly ran to the table where her old friends were at. All smiled upon her arrival.

Last but not least came Jackson Trell the Knight Slayer, titled that after defeating an ancient knight in the heart of Russia came in no more than 4 minutes afterward. He was from the heart of the United States' southern states.

Jackson, with a stick of wheat in his mouth, asked, "So Kai why did you call us in? I hope a social call." Said the 40-year-old ill-advised man who was then smacked by Marie, "Idiota." She said in her native accent.

Kai leaned on the table getting right to the facts, "My friends from the guild. I called you here today to discuss that the world is once again in danger of ending. The Ancients of the Caribbean have risen." The group assembled collectively let out a horrified gasp.

The 38-year-old Kellie York slammed her fist down on the table, "Why those no good… Gah, we beat them when we were children. The guild disbanded nearly right after that. Who are we getting to help the lot of us this time?" Samuel, her husband, agreed. Kai grinned, "Not worry, guild members in Kingston have been warned. Marico and Antonia Messi will not fail us. They both can be stubborn fighters, yet sweet as can be at the heart." Apparently, most of them were kept out of contact with the Messi family since his marriage 5 years ago.

Lance nodded, "Of course, with that married couple by our side how can we possibly lose this fight? Simple. We can't." Said the long brown-haired man toasting with Marie next to him.

Barry chuckled and told them the hard truth, "We'll be going in short-handed anyway regardless. They have what? Countless allies while we are only a few. It will require great luck to get us through this fight. It may very well be our last as they have been growing in power since after we fought them. 26. Years. Ago." Kai nodded, "I was merely a 16-year-old boy then. Met Alice just two years after in Finland walking through the streets and now that those bastards have kidnapped her I want us to go in now." His voice held a hint of anger.

Kellie soothed her old friend patting him on the hand, "We will get her back. I promise my friend." That smile caused everyone to smile caringly towards their fearless leader.

"Maybe we can contact Utopia Grens. Maybe she could get us some help?" Said the again idiot Jackson.

Marie hit him over the head again, "Stop talking bastard. She died in the last attack against the Ancients. **REMEMBER.** " Said the woman whisper yelling.

Kai held out his hand, "For the planet Earth." The rest did the same as him and they threw their hands in the air, "And may our faith be with us in this trying time."

 **Wednesday, October 25th, 1993 2:00 PM**

Harry continued on with his journey towards Hogwarts at a snail's pace due to him losing his right leg in the crash with Buckbeak. The creature's feather still resting against and tied around his waist.

The event earlier where he saw those strange beings, even felt Ginny, felt strangely relaxing to him and he could feel Ginny's thoughts that she would never give up on him and go out with anyone else. It made him smile that she was this loyal to him

"It is your bond, Harry Potter." Whispered the same bird that witnessed him crash down days ago, "She is your soul mate. Never let her go or all is lost. There may come a day where evil reigns upon this world…"

 **Thursday, October 26th, 1993 9:00 AM**

Sirius Black patrolled the grounds of Hogwarts searching for any way to get himself inside. For weeks now, Black scoured the grounds searching for the rat that haunted his nightmares of betrayal and still not a single trace. Even on the full moon nights where a certain someone would transform into a Werewolf, Sirius still kept his dog heightened senses at a high in order to sniff out the rodent that betrayed his two best friends.

Even Remus Lupin kept an eye out for the elusive rodent but even he couldn't discover its whereabouts, without Ron it was hopeless as well. Both of them were out there somewhere, one lost within a forbidden curse, the other not. It would only be a matter of time until one was caught and Sirius hoped for the best for the teenager Ron but wanted to sink his teeth into the rat the boy had been carrying around for the last few years, unknowingly harboring the real death eater, the spy that told Voldemort the truth of where to find the Potters.

In his animagus form, Sirius pounced on ever rat he could see, but let it go when seeing it had all of its tiny little fingers. It angered the black shaggy dog that the rat was still not here. However, Sirius was happy that he was able to come out of his dog form every so often due to no dementors roaming the school's grounds anymore.

 **Friday, October 27th, 1993 6:00 AM**

The next morning, Sirius saw him, a rodent in the grassy field just outside the Quidditch Pitch. He broke out into a sprint towards the creature, who saw him coming and began to sprint towards the castle for safety, but forgot one thing, Sirius was a big fast dog on a mission.

He was bloodthirsty while Peter was fearing for his life once more, the bridge just beyond the horizon with many different smells galore of the food being prepared in the kitchens yet to be served.

As Sirius neared his target only one thought entered his mind, "I got your now you traitorous bastard. I shall avenge James and Lily."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 56**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **Kai, Lance, Barry, Samuel, Kellie, Marie and Jackson all depart for the island country of Jamaica to confront their past demons for what will most likely be their last time. They are prepared to live or die. Whatever it takes to stop this cult once and for all. The return of the Ancients is at hand… What about Alice? Will Kai learn the truth of what happened to her and the unfortunate fate of Marico? Stay tuned wizards and witches…**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 56: Rise of the Ancients of the Caribbean: Part 1**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 57: Rise of the Ancients of the Caribbean: Part 2**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **The stars have aligned brothers and sisters. LORD VOODOO, GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH. GIVE ME THE POWER TO ANNIHILATE ALL LIFE ON THIS FOOLISH PLANET. GIVE ME YOUR WISDOM. NO ONE SHALL CHALLENGE OUR MIGHT AND DEFEAT US. THE END IS NYE. THE END OF THE WORLD IS UPON US… RISE. RISE. RISE..."**

 **Stay Tuned for Chapter 56**


	56. The Rise (Part 1)

**Here we go.**

 **How did you like the last chapter? You got to meet some new characters, some of which died off quickly, while most are going to be around for a little longer.**

 **How about this? What are your thoughts on the Ancients of the Caribbean? Are they intimidating to you or less so? Well, hopefully, you like these chapters that they are involved in.**

 **I am almost done with this arc already since this will be a double feature of Chapters 56 and 57 and it ends at Chapter 62. Both this and the next chapter will be shorter than usual as I want to get to the juicy stuff quickly.**

 **The leader will have his name revealed later in chapter 58. I hope you are ready for that.**

 **Please review, like and favorite.**

 **Let's get this story to maybe… 40,000 views? Recommend it to your family and friends maybe as we are all stuck at home due to the CoronaVirus. Stay safe.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts**

 **THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

 **Learning to Move on Arc**

 **LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: The Ancients of the Caribbean moved on with their plans with the assassination of an enemy, Marico Messi and used dark magic to corrupt Alice Cinco's soul to join their cause. Some of the old members of the Guild of Wizards and Witches of Earth come together to discuss their upcoming battle with enemies from their long overdue past. Who will come out victorious? ****STAY TUNED…**

 **Chapter 56: The Rise of the Ancients of the Caribbean**

 **(Part 1)**

 **Tuesday, October 31st, 1993 6:00 AM**

"Father. I fear the wizarding world is about to be thrown into chaos. More than it already has been with the events in Europe." Said a small young boy with his father hiding out in Santiago, Chile from the persistent terrors of the Americas, the Ancients of the Caribbean.

Ernie Malcolm, ex-head of intelligence in the Guild of Wizards and Witches of the Earth when just a little boy for how smart he was, stood over his not even yet 11-year-old son with the man's wife sitting nearby, concern written across her face.

"Son. The Ancients have returned yes, but I know of the team that will take them down. I just know it…" They continued on with watching the sunrise, which they thought would be one of their last with the approaching doom that was a ticking time bomb in the Caribbean.

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 10:00 AM**

Ginny grabbed a cup from the table in the Common Room that was full of water and took a sip. After the other day's events, Ginny has been a lot happier, cheerful even, at the news that Harry just may be alive due to the information that Angel, unfortunately, learned from their greatest enemy, or so they thought was the greatest.

Again, Dean came over to the chair the female redhead sat in with a cup of his own, but hiding a smirk on the inside, "Hello sweet thing. Mind trying this drink out? It is called Pepsi, from the muggle world." Ginny, not noticing the sly look on his face, curiously took the drink and gulped it down after just tasting it against her lips.

"Mmmm. Thanks, Dean." He smirked just before being punched in the face once again by her, "Don't take me for a fool, you idiot. I tasted the love potion in that drink as well." With that, she got up and walked over to Fred and George and Dean started to run as the two of the greatest pranksters at Hogwarts began to give chase, followed by Ginny, who took out her wand shouted, " **BAT BOGEYS.** "

The whole school could hear the girly high pitched screams of the 3rd year male from Gryffindor as bats burrowed out of his nose attacking him.

Even Fred and George got in on the fun by attaching sticky rockets to his knees which sent both him and the destructive bats down the corridor. Ginny smirked after she caught up.

Others in the hall, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Neville, Seamus, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Angel, Pansy and Cedric Diggory all fell over laughing as it was just too hilarious watching that happen.

40 minutes later, Dean limped his way into the Great Hall, face bloody, pants were torn. One look from the girl he had a crush on sent him down the table in fear as the said girl growled at him

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 3:00 PM**

The leader of the Ancients retrieved another prisoner of their cell. This person was named Regan Pitch, movie star wannabe, husband and father of 6 children into the chamber where everyone watched from afar.

Regan was chained to the table in the middle while also being horribly gagged as the ceiling above them opened and they could see space. The leader of the cult placed an amulet on the man's chest, chanting out an incantation.

" **OH ALMIGHTY LORD VOODOO… GRANT US YOUR SIGHT SO WE MAY FULFILL YOUR DESTINY…** "

The cultists held their breath until Regan let out a blood-curdling scream as the blood-red diamond amulet began to melt into his chest and released a light into the magnifying glasses. The stars it touched suddenly empowered them causing the sky around the Caribbean to darken like a hurricane. Residents of the Caribbean countries sought out shelter without even having to have been told.

The madman leader raised his scarred arms to the sky chanting to his cultist brothers and sisters, "The stars have aligned brothers and sisters. **LORD VOODOO, GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH. GIVE ME THE POWER TO ANNIHILATE ALL LIFE ON THIS FOOLISH PLANET. GIVE ME YOUR WISDOM. NO ONE SHALL CHALLENGE OUR MIGHT AND DEFEAT US. THE END IS NYE. THE END OF THE WORLD IS UPON US… RISE. RISE. RISE...** "

" **RISE. RISE. RISE LORD VOODOO. RISE UP UP UP. END THE PATHETIC WEAKLINGS LIFE. RISE UP UP UP.** " And with that spoken Regan fell to the table as a skeleton, yet his heart remained with the amulet attached to it and the leader of the cult offered the heart as an offering to the statue, where it floated and then vanished into thin air.

Suddenly, and without warning, a guardsman ran in shouting for the celebration to be put on a halt.

Everyone stared at him, though all the guard could do was smirk, Our enemies have arrived. Shall I send for them your oh holiness?" He bowed in his presence.

The leader of the group began to laugh like he were the Joker from the DC comics, " **YES. BRING IN THOSE 'HEROES.** ' We'll show them who they are truly messing with now. A now fully empowered god. **BRING OUT THE DOLLS OF THE PEOPLE.** "

Right on cue, the voodoo dolls were rolled up to the center stage by the slave laborers and the leader grabbed a doll that was none other than Kai's wife Alice.

"Go and fetch the non-believers Xei. Soon they shall see the errors of their ways." The torch in front of the man fading out as he turned to face towards their captive still entranced by the statue of their god, "They will die. Or join us. We have leverage." He said holding the doll of the woman to his face.

" **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA…** "

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 57**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **The team arrives on the island nation of Jamaica only to encounter an ancient elite who guides them to the underground hideout. The battle begins... Stay tuned wizards and witches…**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 57: Rise of the Ancients of the Caribbean: Part 2**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 58: Friends of Old. Together until the End.**

 **LATER: Title To be Revealed during Chapter 59.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Welcome ladies and gentlemen. It is so nice to see you all again, even if most of your original team isn't present. The guild you once served no longer stands, but its members remain alive and strong. Well, hehe, most of you that is. Behold..."**

 **Stay Tuned for Chapter 57**


	57. The Rise (Part 2)

**Please review, like and favorite.**

 **Let's get this story to maybe… 40,000 views? Recommend it to your family and friends maybe as we are all stuck at home due to the CoronaVirus. Stay safe.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts**

 **THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

 **Learning to Move on Arc**

 **LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: The cult of the Ancients of the Caribbean prepares for world domination. Can the old guild members stop their ascent to such a horrid power? ****STAY TUNED…**

 **Chapter 57: The Rise of the Ancients of the Caribbean**

 **(Part 2)**

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 3:00 PM**

The leader of the group began to laugh like he were the Joker from the DC comics, " **YES. BRING IN THOSE 'HEROES.** ' We'll show them who they are truly messing with now. A now fully empowered god. **BRING OUT THE DOLLS OF THE PEOPLE.** "

Right on cue, the voodoo dolls were rolled up to the center stage by the slave laborers and the leader grabbed a doll that was none other than Kai's wife Alice.

"Go and fetch the non-believers Xei. Soon they shall see the errors of their ways." The torch in front of the man fading out as he turned to face towards their captive still entranced by the statue of their god, "They will die. Or join us. We have leverage." He said holding the doll of the woman to his face.

" **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA…** "

The guardsmen began to the long journey back to the secret entrance just outside of Kingston.

Meanwhile, Kai and the rest had indeed arrived in Kingston and much had changed since their last visit 26 years ago.

Kai remembered when he and Marico stood atop of the bank looking out over the sea the night before the first battle with the cult and also when he came for Marico and Antonia's wedding.

Marie looked around enjoying the market that hadn't been there before the last time they were there. While looking at some fish, out of the corner of her eye, Marie could have sworn that man was watching them from Carries Barber Shop just a few shops down with a hood on. She was about to go investigate when Jackson yanked her along towards the shop called Margret's Beauty Shop and Custom Nails.

Out of their view, the figure with the hood followed closely behind the group trying not to be seen by either of them.

Kellie's eyes got caught on a cheeseburger joint that was her favorite back home. Kai grinned with also a good hearty laugh remembering how much this companion enjoyed that fatty sandwich.

That hooded figure was again noticed by Barry of all people, who was sitting in a bar on the beach. The man was flipping through a Marvel comic book, released to the public in February that year, titled, "Venom: Lethal Protector #1" and was failing at looking as if he was paying attention to it.

When Barry got up to get back over to the group the man put the comic book back and the cashier stared at him dumbly, "Are you buying bub? It is the last one in stock for now." The man held up a hand, which surprisingly had a scar cut down the middle of his hand, looked fresh too.

The cashier was curious, "Say fella. Where did you get that scar?" Both of them made eye contact and the hooded man shook his shadowy head, "Can't say."

That was all the mysterious figure had to say before running off after the group, and if he knew what was about to happen, then a cult member was about to reveal himself to the heroes. Just how did he know that exactly?

A thief was nearing the group and as he was about to stab Kai in the back, Marie tackled him to the ground knocking the man out.

Kai turned to watch the scene and saw the knife within the man's tight grip.

Their leader smiled at Marie, "Thanks. I almost died there." Marie smirked at him, "Yeah, I know. I saved your ass." She said brushing past him but the group stopped as the crowd began running the other way screaming as ear-piercing skidding from metal approached their location. As the last few people gathered down the street the figure was revealed to be a cult member.

The team took their individual combat stances, Kai angrily staring the guard down, which looked back at him with a neutral expression.

Kai grit his teeth, "Have you come to stop us mongrel?" Ignoring him, the guard stepped to the side and began walking towards the cliff at the edge of the street saying over his shoulder, "He… Is expecting you."

Marie eyed Killie in a way of fear knowing this is it. Kai ushered everyone to follow and just a couple meters behind Jackson just didn't know what in the world was going on but a couple of minutes later he was just behind the group.

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 3:30 PM**

As the group neared the holding cells, Jackson came running into view, "Hold up guys." Barry stopped the male by grabbing him by the shirt collar, "Where the fuck were you, idiot? We thought we lost you out there." Growled the man, who had added brass knuckles to his hand since the last time he saw him.

Jackson scratched his head in confusion, "I never knew you all were be escorted here." Then the numbskull turned to point behind him, "But this nice man… Hey, where did he go? I was lead in here by a weird man?" Said Jackon now noticing that his escort was no longer there.

Barry pushed his companion onward, "Get a move on." Just as he made another step, pebbles broke from the side of the wall to the ground causing Barry to turn only to see no one.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." As he continued on.

As they entered, the group was stopped by the head guard as the leader approached on the stage of the show, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. It is so nice to see you all again, even if most of your original team isn't present." He frowned at Kai after all, that Finnish wizard gave the leader a massive scar that ran from the back of his neck to the middle of his back.

Kai returned the grimace distinguished cult leader continued, "The guild you once served no longer stands, but its members remain alive and strong. Well, hehe, most of you that is." Seeing their confusion written on their faces the man began to laugh deviously.

"Behold…"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 58**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **The battle to save the planet Earth begins. Will the reorganized makeshift guild survive the oncoming attacks from the devoted men and women who have spent the last 20+ years learning how to defeat them? How will Kai react to his fallen best friends and brainwashed wife? Stay tuned wizards and witches…**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 58: Friends of Old. Together until the End.**

 **AFTER: Title To be Revealed during Chapter 59.**

 **LATER: Stay tuned for Chapter 60: A Sword for Heart. Rise of the Voodoo God?**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **The past is over. Our war 26 years ago was not forgotten by our descendants. I, plus only a few others, survived that fateful day and still remember what you did to my father, Jakule, Kai. I shall never show mercy for a man who goes for a kill like that. You shall perish and be used a trophy like so many before you that lay witness behind myself."**

 **Stay Tuned for Chapter 58**


	58. Friends of Old Together until the End

**For those of you wondering why this chapter took so long is because I am going through editing Chapters 1-50. I am editing out unnecessary content and spoilers for Harry disappearing since that is a MAJOR spoiler. I am skipping chapters that have none of those to edit out.**

 **As a bonus, most chapters edited so far have come with some new scenes in some of them or much appreciated additions to a scene or two. Feel free to go check them out if you can find them, that is, though they are relatively minor.**

 **There will be some minimal SEXUAL CONTENT in this chapter. Just a very short flashback shower scene. If that bothers you, then skip that part until the character involved in the scene screams at intruders.**

 **The Cave of Mystery and Championship Tournament arcs have been renamed to these:**

 **The Cult of Gangus Return Arc: Chapters 88-90**

 **The Goblet of Fire Arc: Chapters 91-96**

 **The Chapters 88-90 title didn't fit the actual plot anymore so I changed it, same for the chapters 91-96. It should have just been named the Goblet of Fire, to begin with.**

 **So I made some additions to the main characters of this arc. Even though I haven't addressed much how they look at all, in this chapter I will explain how they look as the chapter progresses. I hope you like how they should look.**

 **Sorry about the last chapters being short. I just really wanted to get to the juicy parts of this arc which begin now to Chapter 62. ALL of these next few chapters maybe 10,000 words or more so expect some decent action.**

 **Out of this arc so far what has been your favorite chapter?**

 **Who is your favorite character out of the group about to battle the Ancients of the Caribbean? I really like writing Kai Cinco. Who do you like so far?**

 **With this chapter, I am going to try and make 7-8,000 words. If not then it shall be 5,000 like the normal length.**

 **Prepare for an epic chapter.**

 **Do you like the Ancients of the Caribbean? Are they a good threat to the world or no? If no, explain in either reviews or PMs, please.**

 **This chapter will contain some gory and creepy scenes. If you are ok with that kind of stuff then continue.**

 **Anyway, let us get to it.**

 **Please review, like, and favorite.**

 **Let's get this story to maybe… 40,000 views? Recommend it to your family and friends maybe since we are all stuck at home due to the CoronaVirus. Stay safe.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts**

 **THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

 **Learning to Move on Arc**

 **LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: The plan that the Ancients of the Caribbean are doing has gone on without a hitch, at least, so far. The Azkaban escapee having one of their dolls revealed to their enemies that they live on and were not defeated. All of that has led to this… The fight to save the world itself once again. Will Kai and others be able to stop their maniacal leader and bring peace to the Caribbean? ****STAY TUNED…**

 **Chapter 58: Friends of Old.**

 **Together Until the End**

 **Last Time:**

 _As the group neared the holding cells, Jackson came running into view, "Hold up guys." Barry stopped the male by grabbing him by the shirt collar, "Where the fuck were you, you idiot? We thought we lost you out there." Growled the man, who had added brass knuckles to his hand since the last time he saw him._

 _Jackson scratched his head in confusion, "I never knew you all were be escorted here." Then the numbskull turned to point behind him, "But this nice man… Hey, where did he go? I was lead in here by a weird man?" Said Jackon now noticing that his escort was no longer there._

 _Barry pushed his companion onward, "Get a move on." Just as he made another step, pebbles broke from the side of the wall and to the ground causing Barry to turn only to see no one._

 _He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." As he continued on._

 _As they entered, the group was stopped by the head guard as the leader approached on the stage of the show, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. It is so nice to see you all again, even if most of your original team isn't present." He frowned at Kai after all, that Finnish wizard gave the leader a massive scar that ran from the back of his neck to the middle of his back._

 _Kai returned the grimace distinguished cult leader continued, "The guild you once served no longer stands, but its members remain alive and strong. Well, hehe, most of you that is." Seeing their confusion written on their faces the man began to laugh deviously._

" _Behold…"_

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 3:35 PM**

"Behold…"

From the left of the statue to the right, there was a 10 board shelf lined with pieces of armor, relics significant to the owner… Or a person's severed head. Kai, Kellie, Barry, Jackson, Marie, Samuel, and Lance all looked horrified upon seeing this collection of horrors.

Lance covered his mouth trying to hold back a sob as he saw his best friends blood-stained cup with a finger within it on the 4th self.

Samuel snarled when seeing his ex-girlfriend's favorite family heirloom cloth with blood on it on the shelf. His ex is who he lost in the last battle. Kellie laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to hold back her tears as well since it was her best friend whose final words were to take care of Samuel for her.

Marie tightly shut her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she saw her father's head on a pike going through his left eye on the top shelf.

Jackson didn't lose anything horrible that day so he just looked on in grief for his allies.

Barry was the same. He was pissed though that he saw their old guild leaders wand up there though they weren't close.

Kellie sobbed even harder when noticing that her mother's wedding ring was up on the jewelry podium on the shelf.

The leader chuckled, "Yes, Kellie York. You wondered what happened to your mother 3 years ago didn't you?" When Kellie grit her teeth towards him it made the maddening expression on her face worsen, "A good fighter she was. It was a shame that she had to perish the way she did young one." Arms crossed over his chest with a smirk written on his face.

Kellie painstakingly whispered out, "You… Bastard." As she collapsed onto her husband, grief-stricken even more.

The man looked towards the leader of the now somewhat rebuild guild, Kai. He kindly mock smiled at him, "See something you fancy?" Said the man knowing exactly what his enemy had just laid his eyes on.

Marico and Antonia's heads were front and center in the entire collection, both heads pale as can be, Antonia's head had a bullet hole in it from when she had died 3 months prior.

The man who watched their reactions deviously chuckled, "Such a shame they married and gave birth to a baby boy to late to experience the joy they had in life. Both enjoyed their dating life so much they practically were married. Such a shame my devoted daughter had to go end Antonia's life so quickly." The bald man's voice actually sounded sad.

"My daughter died on the way back to the sanctuary by the hands of the incompetent law enforcement." Every cult member bowed to their heads remembering how heart-wrenching that funeral was.

As the group still were stricken over all the memorabilia on the selves the leader started a speech on a somber note, "The past is over." Said the green-eyed man looking over to his daughter's gravestone.

Both of the devoted maniac's fists curled shakingly, "Our war 26 years ago was not forgotten by our descendants. I, plus only a few others, survived that fateful day and still remember what you did to my father, Jakule, Kai." A few of the elders and young folk from then stepped forward baring their teeth and punching their other hand ready to fight.

Kai looked down remembering how he granted this man's father no mercy whatsoever and just went for the heart with a crossbow.

The man jumped off the stage before walking up to Kai and whispered to him that only he and the others that came with could hear, "I shall never show mercy for a man who goes for a kill like that." Kai furrowed his brow, "You shall perish and be used a trophy like so many before you that lay witness behind myself." Gesturing towards the collection of past guild members. A sneer from Kai mostly almost made the man draw his magic sword but he hesitated.

Kellie grinned up at the man they came to kill, "I know your name." The leader looked shocked down at the woman.

The brown-haired woman reached for her wand for just in case a little skirmish was about to break out, "All of us before you know your name." All of the others in the room, the followers of the unnamed man, looked on curiously at either Kellie or their mysterious leader. The keen-eyed woman saw the confused stares of the followers and smirked, "They don't know your name? Do they?" All of the followers frowned up at their apparent lying leader.

"Isn't your name Charles Zengala?" Asked a priest of the cult, a deadly frown on his face, teeth bared in anger.

The leader looked on with fear but knew that his followers wouldn't turn against him just over a false name.

The man looked towards the rocky ceiling, "My faithful. My name isn't what you think for my name is Bane Santiago, the merciless assassin turned cultist after I was enlightened by the mighty god Voodoo, who promised me eternal life, riches beyond my wildest dreams and… Powers. Power beyond any mortal being can comprehend." Shouted the figure, his voice reverberating around the massive chamber.

Kai stared up at his enemy in anger, "Santiago I demand you give me my wife. **WHERE IS SHE.** "

Silence filled the chamber, chuckles from the ones closer to the front caught the heroes ears and Kai turned to see a knee-length bearded man smiling at him maliciously, "What are you smiling at and what are you all laughing at?" Kai getting into a fighting stance said.

Bane laughed, "My dear man. They are laughing because you are too late. Her attempting an escape caused this fate for her." As those words were spoken, green mist escaped from the eyes of the statue of the creepy Voodoo and into a hole in the center of the stage and stood the clanks of cogs turning reached their ears and out came a pillar with someone on it though facing away from the group towards the statue, head titled back, the same green mist coming from the figure.

The evil laughter accompanied by the war drums in the background caused the group to dread what they were about to lay witness too. With a flick of a wrist, the pillar spun around while the mist stopped pouring into the prisoner's body and when the figure was fully visible, Kai roared in pain and anger, " **ALICE.** " Before turning his attention on the smirking man on the high ground and pointed at him, " **Y-YOU. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS.** " Screamed the man pulling out his wand ready to strike the foul man.

Just as the leader of the reformed guild was about to unleash a killing blow to Bane a shockwave from the statue knocked him back where Jackson was in time to catch him, "Woah…" Said a shocked Jackson.

Kai shrugged off his teammate, locks of his hair dangling in front of his face, "Pathetic way to use magic, Bane." A frown settled on the man's face.

Kellie picked up a stone stalagmite on the ground, "Think fast." She shouted throwing the stone at the statue imprisoning the wife of Kai and when it hit the spot where the magic poured out into the woman, it cracked, vaporized the green mixture before Alice Cinco dropped to the stage below. Kai jumped onto the stage and caught his beautiful wife in his arms. Bane wasn't shaken. There was already enough power stored from her life essence to begin the ritual as soon as possible.

The malicious man turned towards the couple, arms crossed behind his back with a cruel smirk, "Impressive Ms. Kellie." Said the bald cultist leader turning back to the rest, "I am rather impressed with your aim. Shame you may die this day." Kellie glared up at him. It only caused the man to smirk even more.

"How… How did you kidnap my wife you scoundrel?" Kai demanded while also holding the unconscious woman close to his heart. Bane turned towards the husband dropping the smirk while beginning the story.

"We wanted to do it for awhile before your message for Marico ever arrived. Just that hesitation and delays kept plaguing our days." This only made Kai even angrier.

Bane noticed and just gave a grin, "It was quite easy once we journeyed off to the far side of the world to Finland… It was back on October 15th when you were off hunting some woman from England…"

 _ **Sunday, October 15th, 1993 12:30 PM**_

 _Alice was in the shower after a long day cutting and planting flowers. Her thighs were covered in dirt from having to lay on her side to be able to get a stupid weed out of the ground._

 _Her C-sized breasts were also dirty but from sweat. Not from the dirt. It was a hot day of about 89 degrees out and Alice felt like she would die if outside any longer, so she decided to come indoors for a nice, relaxing cold shower. The water ran from her hair down to her belly and dropped to the wet shower floor._

 _Alice took the soap from the shelf and began lathering up her body with the sudsy soap before washing it off over the course of 3 minutes._

 _The cold water made her shiver when it touched her somewhat chapped lips and hardened wet nipples._

' _Kai… I hope you come home soon. I miss you.' Alice thought of her husband many times while he is on the hunt for the woman who he chased down many years ago, now escaped from Azkaban._

 _After a quick rinse and scrub of shampoo to in her hair, Alice turned the shower off, stepped out and began drying off. Once done, Alice but on both her undergarments and bra before stepping into the heat of her bedroom, the window was open, so the heat seemed to take over the feeling on the room so the woman closed the window breathing a sigh of relief after._

 _The wife of Kai dug into her used clothes hamper and found a wrinkled pink sweatshirt. Oh well. It was a lazy day so what? This pink sweatshirt wasn't complete for her until she decided to go with a red buttoned black coat and light blue jeans. It reminded her of the time when both she and Kaa met for their 1st date._

 _Glass shattering from somewhere in the house alerted the woman to the bedroom door, wand in hand as quick as a roadrunner._

 _Just outside her door down the hall appeared a cloaked figure, horns protruding out the sides from what looked to be a helmet under the hood, "You are coming with us." Spoke the deep-voiced figure as he ran down the hall at her. Alice cast a spell but as soon as it left her wand everything went black._

 _However, the last thing she saw was a fist striking her face..._

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 4:15 PM**

"It was back on October 15th when you were off hunting some woman from England that escaped their prison that we took our chance to kidnap your precious Alice. She was quite easy to capture…" Bane was cut off when said woman began to cough as a sign of her waking up from the trance the man had her under to support their effort.

"She is awake. We were just talking about how you were… So kind to help our efforts." Bane said leaning forward slightly with an evil grin. Alice frowned before she spat in his face. Multiple audible offended gasps reached the group's ears. Samuel turned towards the cultists seeing that many had reached for their weapons, "Kai… What is your plan here?" Said the brown-haired man, teeth gritted nervously.

The man from Finland glared at their enemy while talking to his friend, "Samuel… Take Alice to the old guild headquarters in Aswan, Egypt. Stay there. There may be some old protectors there as well to help guard the place." Samuel almost took a step but looked up at Bane, who almost didn't allow the man passage, however, he decided to let the man passed by extending a hand towards the couple, "Be quick vermin." Spat Bane.

As Samuel reached the couple, Kai slipped a letter into his jean pocket, "Rally our forces to this location." Kai whispered. Samuel smiled before looking at Alice, "Ready?"

She smiled at the friend of her husband, "Ready." As Samuel lifted her up in his arms and made for the exit many tried to stop them. Bane held up a hand, "Halt brothers and sisters. I command that you let these two interlopers pass." The silence was deafening as Samuel passed the large groups of cultists, all of whom could easily jump and kill both him and Alice.

As the duo left the main chamber Bane turned to Kai, grabbed him around the neck, and threw him to the group below, "Now, shall we begin? I shall call forth my best fighters. If you beat them I will call forth the next, each even stronger, resilient and stubborn than the last, until you are dead or somehow are… Victorious. In the end, Kai will duel me. **DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND?** " A spell hit him in the face from Jackson, who suddenly looked determined, "Shut your yaps, old man." His friends looked back at him in shock.

A shaking smirk grew on Barry's face, "Gosh my friend. I never heard you say something like that before." Said the man tossing an arm around his shoulders, shoving him slightly, "And here I thought you were the dumbest man alive." Joked the red-haired male. Jackson grinned holding in his laughter, the stick of wheat that was in his mouth fell to the ground no longer in need to be held there.

A large, muscly man approached the group with thunderous footsteps, "You, tiny farmer man, want to have some fun?" Grinned the tall cultist punching his fist against his other hand.

Jackson turned and laughed, "You realize I once defeated an old cursed medieval Russian knight. I think I can handle a brute such as yourself." Jackson said turning to find the man looking down towards him not as intimidated as the wizard farmer had thought.

Jackson laughed nervously, "Wow… You are a big guy hehe…" The taller figure just began laughing, "Get ready little man." Said the cultist brute just when he started to charge at him and the brawl between them began.

Lance saw an uncomfortable sight. A lanky woman, crazy and animalistic it seemed, was making her way towards him with a club, "Does enemy man want to play whack a person?" Her tongue sticking out.

Suddenly, a dagger hidden up the sleeve worn by Lance ejected into the grip of his hand.

Surprised with the sudden out of nowhere blade, the woman was tackled to the ground by her opponent where they began to struggle and the cultist woman managed to get one punch through the man's defense knocking the man to the ground in shock.

Suddenly, frosty white hair was all the man could see as Marie had come to his aid. The cultist was confused that Marie had come to help her friend and tried to slice off the woman's leg but the military clothed witch saw right through that attack. With one swift motion that cultists head went rolling.

Marie and Lance bumped elbows before parting to attack the other fighting cultists.

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 4:30 PM**

After a long and tiring bout between the most deadliest warriors of the Ancients and the Guild, it was down to Bane vs Kai and their fight was brutal.

Trading blow for blow, spell after spell, knife cut after knife cut. The two powerful men just wouldn't fall and their demise seemed far enough to reach.

Bane, though skilled, nearly lost his head when Kai had the high ground and jumped down, sword first, towards the man's head but missed by 2 inches.

Bane snarled at him. Kai shrugged cockily back only for the deranged madman to punch him in the face throwing the Finnish wizard back 40 feet. What a strong punch.

Kai spat out a tooth, "Impressive Bane. I applaud your skills in combat… Errghhh." Kai complemented before a painful groan exited his mouth as the wizard attempted to stand.

Bane smiled. Throwing his arms out to the side the man responded mockingly, "Oh, so the man who destroyed my past is complimenting me? That's rich. What next? Are you going to declare you won several hours early, like last time, which in your favor became true because you outnumbered us?" Said the fearsome Bane taking one step forward with every word.

Lance tried to take a punch when Bane wasn't looking. Bane, however, spun on a dime clotheslining the blond male, breaking his jaw, and arm just after the clothesline by grabbing him and repeatedly walloping the poor man.

This made Kai stand quicker, drew his wand, and shouted, " **THAT IS ENOUGH BANE. HE HAS HAD ENOUGH.** " Bane stopped mid blow upon hearing the brave, yet, pleading tone in his arc enemies voice.

The muscled man chuckled before it turned into full out laughter, "Ha ha ha hahaha hahaha. Pleading now are we? A man of your stature, pleading?" Kai limped over slightly towards Lance. Just looking at the poor, beaten to a pulp, brave wizard would have sent many a man into tears. Kai wanted to cry though the moisture just wouldn't show.

As Bane was about to say another word a guard on the upper entrance fell from the sky with a bone sickening crunch.

Bane raised an eyebrow, "Johnson? What in the world?" Not at all in a shocked state unlike his followers, most of which fell to their knees in grief, "Get up you fools." Demanded their leader, "You don't want our lord and savior seeing you stoop this low." He called out repeatedly jabbing a finger at the ground to prove a point.

"Screw your lord. Screw your antics. Screw your motivations. **OH, YEAH, BANE, SCREW YOU TOO.** "

"What?" When the combatants looked up to the entrance at the very top of the cave, a man stood there holding a semi-auto machine gun, "I wanted to play nice today but seeing this design on the cave you have been living in makes me want to step down on that for now." Smiled the mystery man.

Bane growled, "Just who is it that dares to intrude upon this delightful, but yet displeasing day?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows smirking, "I am Francis Storm and I believe you haven't met me yet, or the others you are about to meet." Bane soon grew confused, "Others?"

Francis whistled a signal and suddenly, out of every entrance near the south end of the cave came groups of people of up to 10.

Francis shrugged, "What can I say? We were called upon and here we are. **THE REVIVED GUILD OF WIZARDS AND WITCHES… CHARGE.** "

Multitudes charged in all at once knocking down special heirlooms, trophies, equipment, and even trampled over carts of voodoo dolls of which haven't been activated to harm the inflicted.

As the newly revived guild fought the caught off guard cultists, Bane made a move by descending further below the podium he once stood before countless others earlier that same day.

The passage down was of decay and vine, nothing that a sane person would venture into willingly.

After crossing some deadly, long-forgotten alligator traps and trap doors to a spikey fate, Bane made it to his destination.

Just before the mad cultist could knock on the grimy, slimy door, a man opened it up. This man looked well beyond his age due date and his smile caused a sound of bones cracking to be heard and it made Bane visibly disgusted.

The wrinkled man chuckled, "Does Bane require the use of my obedient children?" His squeaky voice reverberating off the cavern walls. The cultist leader shrugged with an irritated sigh, "For goodness sake Ollian. These are not your children. You just revive the dead for my use. **NOW, REVIVE ABOUT 25 DEAD WARRIORS TO ASSIST IN DEFENDING OUR JOURNEY.** "

Ollian, the creepy wizard scientist, limped over to his stool of which sat in front of a well going down 100 feet into the ground.

The boney old figure began to drop unknown concoctions into the well. An ominous chant from the figures ancient body bellowed, "Hear me great Lord Voodoo. I call upon your mighty form… **TO REVIVE THE DEAD…** "

At first, nothing happened. Bane, having up to here with what was happening today, unsheathed his sword ready to put an end to the man who should be dead already, but then the room filled with green and yellow smoke.

Ollian's wide bone-breaking smile rose, "He has listened… They are coming. I can now rest. My duty… Has been… Fulfilled…" Suddenly, the man burst into flames and disintegrated with the remains of his ashes falling into the well to be mixed with the dead revival spell and out came 25 whips that phased through the ground and up to the cave.

Bane smirked, "By the time I make my appearance back on the surface the dead will have been revived." While putting his sword away, the mad, world-ending fanatic, cultist leader thought of who could have been revived.

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 5:15 PM**

As the massive fight raged on above in the sanctuary, Bane traversed the caverns until he walked back out onto the battleground.

Green streams shot out of the cavern behind him and into 25 caskets lining the walls. The whole party of heroes and cultists stopped their fighting to see what the evil leader of the cult was up to. Kai took a step forward but Bane suggested he halt.

A smirk rose on the bald man's face, "I advise you don't take another step. The dead grow restless, shall I awaken them from their slumber, for them to feast upon you?

Sounds from the caskets grew to an unsettling level. Some of the caskets began to shake, crack, moan, and roar. Bane chuckled, "Guild of Witches and Wizards. **BEHOLD**." Boom, the lids holding the dead in place came blasting off their hinges and out came the stinky, rotten fleshed, bone showing, purple-eyed deceased demons.

"...My trump card. The undead."

From left to right all looked terrifying, though the one standing next to Bane didn't really look all too terrifying.

The undead girl next to Bane twitched and growled, purple eyes whizzing around the room staring at the juicy bodies of the living. Bane smiled, "This here is my daughter… She lives, however, in a different way than I wanted her to." His tone sad while reminiscing that his daughter was dead.

" **GOOO**."

And the dead were unleashed. Several of the members of the guild rushed forward to hold them in place while some got through in means of trampling. The smug smirk on the religious cult leaders face fell when the few undead warriors that got through the guild line began to attack his own people.

Bane watched, horrified, and downtrodden as the undead fell, one by one, to either a cultist or guild member.

So much for his trump card at releasing the undead now none remain.

Kai charged his enemy, connecting a fist with the mad man's jaw causing a resounding crack around the silent cave.

The brown-eyed man snickered through the pain and tears, "I never thought that today would be the day…" Kai stepped on the cultist's right leg resisting to push downward, "What do you mean?"

Deranged, and out of options, the bald man pulled out the trusty sword sheathed on his back and began to battle his greatest enemy.

Meanwhile, Marie, Lance, and Barry chased a group of cultists off into a separate chamber, one that looked very eerie and ominous.

Barry voiced what they were all thinking, "It's another chamber."

Marie looked around, "Yes, but full of relics and an even bigger statue of their Lord Voodoo." Said the military clothed 49-year-old woman.

Lance picked up a small rock, "Guys… This rock has symbols engraved on the sides, symbols of Voodoo and power…?"

The intelligent, keen-eyed guild member turned the rock around and around trying to decipher what the meaning behind the symbols could be. Nothing could be said from them except the ones of Voodoo and power.

The cave walls looked to be made out of clay they are so smooth to the touch Marie noted as the french girl ran her left hand along the cave walls, which also were aligned with strange glyphs and symbols.

Skulls looked to be dug into the sand by massive… Footprints? What are massive footprints doing in a place like this? The width of the foot looked to be 6 feet across while the length was 10 feet.

Seeing this confused the 3 of them because what type of creature had a foot that big that could fit in a cave like this? One big enough to smoosh them if it had the chance to.

Suddenly the room began to shake violently knocking the trio off their feet. Lance nearly fell into the pit in the middle, a pit big enough to form a lake and deep enough to kill any person.

"He- **HELP ME** ," Lance shouted out to the two others and with her military-like training, Marie threw towards the distressed man a rope and pulled her friend to safety.

Out of the trench though arose a small spot of land to cover the entire hole, though in the middle a 20 foot tall, 60-foot wide pillar with pipes stretching into the ceilings and when it finished rising the whole room began to glow yellow due to the glyphs and symbols, even the massive statue centered behind it, its eye glowed yellow as well in a frightening way.

Lance, Marie, and Barry stumbled onto a secret they shouldn't be knowing about as another symbol formed on the pillar itself. It showed the planet Earth breaking into pieces with Voodoo crushing it with his hands…

What in the world was this chamber, and what significance did it hold to the greater scale of things involving the Ancients of the Caribbean?

The three didn't get to ponder on it long as Bane walked into the room on the bridge leading to the center of the pillar. Kai soon followed the entrance, except that the guild leader entered behind his friends along with the others.

"We have to stop him before he activates that pillar… It could mean the end of the world…" The others present gasped.

"Just what is this chamber, Kai?" Asked Kellie after coming forward to the rest of them.

Sorrow filled Kai as the strong man fell to his knees, his shoulders shaking from what seemed to be grief, "This chamber is where they will end the world… It is known as the Solar Storm chamber as that pillar." Kai pointed towards the center of the chamber, "...Practically holds the power of the sun… I-I-I don't know how to stop it…"

As Bane stepped into the center of the pillar a golden dome ignited around his entire being. Bolts of yellow and blue lightning struck the entire chamber to be bathed in either yellow or blue light.

The bearer of the world's strongest weapon turned to the massive statue that had its eyes glowing and it also seemed to have massive feet. The same type of measurement that could have created those foot craters the others saw.

"The time has come Lord Voodoo… **GIVE ME YOUR POWER, YOUR SIGHT, YOUR WISDOM, YOUR STRENGTH. FOR YOU, PLANET EARTH SHALL END…** "

Kai gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "Come on people. We have work to do." Said the inspirational leader beginning to lead a charge towards their enemy.

Psychotic laughter soon reached their ears as they approached the ritual.

" **HA HAHAHA… HAHAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA.** " The power surrounding Bane was way too much to withstand causing it to create shockwaves. The shockwaves caved in the exits, except for one that viewed the ocean.

Kai's only objective was to save the world and that meant stopping Bane.

Out of sight and mind, a hooded figure watched from the shadows. A sword was gripped in his hands tightly and was poised to strike.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 59**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **As Kai and leader, Bane Santiago, fight it out amongst the ancient ruins of this once great native temple, the others find a dark truth hidden amongst the cavern. Another chamber full of relics and an even bigger statue of Lord Voodoo. What is the significance of this chamber and why does it give off an eerie presence? Stay tuned wizards and witches…**

 **NEXT: Title To be Revealed during Chapter 59.**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 60: A Sword for Heart. We Stand Together (Part 1)**

 **LATER: Stay tuned for Chapter 61: Unyielding Desire. We Stand Together (Part 2)**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Kai Cinco you have failed. Even with the reinforcements that came to your aid have failed you. Now… Watch as your world… BURNS. WATCH AS YOUR FOREIGN FRIENDS EVAPORATE INTO NOTHINGNESS AS MY DIVINE WRATH UNLEASHES UPON THE WORLD. LORD VOODOO, I AM READY FOR YOUR POWER. ENLIGHTEN ME..."**

 **Stay Tuned for Chapter 59...**


	59. The End?

**Short chapter**

 **Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts**

 **THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

 **Learning to Move on Arc**

 **Chapter 59…**

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 5:25 PM**

"The time has come Lord Voodoo… **GIVE ME YOUR POWER, YOUR SIGHT, YOUR WISDOM, YOUR STRENGTH. FOR YOU, PLANET EARTH SHALL END…** "

Kai gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "Come on people. We have work to do." Said the inspirational leader beginning to lead a charge towards their enemy.

Psychotic laughter soon reached their ears as they approached the ritual.

" **HA HA HAHA… HA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA.** " The power surrounding Bane was way too much to withstand causing it to create shockwaves. The shockwaves caved in the exits, except for one that viewed the ocean.

Kai's only objective was to save the world and that meant stopping Bane.

Out of sight and mind, a hooded figure watched from the shadows. A sword was gripped in his hands tightly and was poised to strike.

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 5:30 PM**

Silence. Nothing but eerie silence filled the group overlooking the weapon their enemy had connected to.

Nothing but rusty old machinery, the wind, thunder, and war drums could be heard, even the breathing of the members of the party led by Kai couldn't be heard.

"Oosh Masha… Oosha Masha…" Bane recited in his very own language, one of his own making. Oosh Masha meant in his words, 'Bring forth doom'

Outside the cave, the rest of the planet was experiencing minor Earthquakes, floods, electrical storms, hurricanes, and volcanic eruptions, except not to the scale that Bane wished it to be as of yet as the crazy old fool still had one more catastrophe to add to the list.

It was one no one had ever witnessed in the history of the planet. A super-powered electrical storm capable of disintegrating anything in its reach.

Voodoo's statue gave a low rumble as its power segwayed into the pillar supporting the weapon itself, Bane, he was the weapon.

Said enemy of the Guild of Wizards and Witches turned to his followers kneeling in front of the mega statue, eyes trained on his most elite fighters, and pointed at them, "Kill the guild members. As many as you can before the cleanse." 6 of the elite guards nodded, grabbed their weapons, bowed once again, and ran towards the despaired group with blood lust.

Seeing this opportune moment to stop the end of the world, Kai and Lance charged forward toward the pillar, both of them ignoring the passing guards, who ignored them back.

Hair in his face from sweat, legs aching and his left arm in pain, Kai persevered. This fellow Finnish wizard wasn't going to let the world end on his watch. Lance was a fearsome fighter, husband to a woman back home of which he couldn't afford to lose, " **NGGHHH…** " A cultist fell to the curse that came from Lance's wand, a deadly curse only used in situations such as this.

War cries and valiant cheers broke out behind the two men as the guild and elite cultist warriors began to duke it out with either a sword, wand, ax, or their bare fists.

Marie was backed into a corner by 3 other normal cultists, all looking to stab her until the world ended. Out of options and time, the only logical solution for the woman from France was to pull out a knife, but not just any knife, it was a family heirloom dating back to the 13th century.

With the knife made in 1267 by her ancestors by her side, Marie couldn't possibly lose as she began to swipe back and forth trying to catch any cult member at the end of the curved, cursed blade.

One man thought it would be clever to try disarming the woman with an old lasso. It worked for a time, though the knife couldn't be disarmed from the user, and so she cut the lasso end connected to her wrist.

Tilting her head, Marie gave a cocky smile as she was joined by Kellie who looked very displeased as well as severely exhausted from the day, "Try me." Said both women at once to the three of the men standing before them, one who looked to have pissed his pants.

Both Marie and Kellie turned their heads towards the other, both with a matching smirk.

The 3rd man with the urinated pants was trembling at the two females turned towards him. Kellie quickly took a step toward him, "Ahh…" Cried the man frozen in place.

Marie tiptoed closer causing the man to look at her in fear as if she was Death herself.

Again, Kellie inched closer, as did Marie one by one until the man had enough. The long-haired man fell over and passed out.

The other two cult warriors froze in place. Their eyes kept switching to their downed comrade to the two women smirking at them, daring them as if to attack them.

Both ran away screaming about how witches are creepy, which only caused the two women to laugh like the witches muggles portray, "I'm are gonna get you my pretties… And your little dog too..." Marie recited from the Wizard of OZ.

One of the runaways, one that Marie would call a shortie, turned around, wide-eyed in terror, "My dog? **NO NO… HAVE MERCY. HE HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU FINE YOUNG LADIES. NOW, PLEASE, LET HIM LIVE.** " Begged the shorter of the two.

Kellie slapped a hand over her mouth with a muffled giggle while Marie fell to the floor, hands on her stomach in laughter.

A rumble made the two women stop as a boulder came within 12 inches from crushing Marie's head.

" **EEHHHAAA…** " Said woman screeched being helped up by her friend.

Kellie voiced the obvious, "Whatever is happening it is tearing the cave apart…"

One of the reinforcements called out to the concerned married woman, "Yeah… No shit Sherlock. Where did you get that idea? It's not like we see it for our very own eyes." He shouted with a gesture towards Bane using himself as the power source causing discharges causing the cave to break apart.

Meanwhile, Kai and Lance were scaling the side of the pillar made out of the natural rock it was embedded into. Just as the duo reached a resting point a powerful shockwave erupted and the pillar began to ascend towards the cave ceiling at a rapid pace.

As a result of the shockwave, Kai nearly fell to his death, " **AHHH LANCE** …"

Lance was quick to act by pointing his wand at his friend's wrist, " **INCARCEROUS.** " From the tip of the man's wand a thick rope emerged where it saved the Finnish bounty hunter from falling to his death as it wrapped twice around his left wrist.

Using all of his strength, the one-eyed Lance was able to pull his strong and fearless leader and friend up to the ledge.

Dripping with sweat, both men rested for a couple of minutes, Kai's metal leg covers creating an unsettling skid as he moved them across the rocky terrain.

Despite being partially blind, Lance could see the concern written on Kai's face on how far they were from reaching the top of the weapon now.

Lance, fearing he may never see his wife again, leaned back against the pillar as it rose at a slower pace now.

"Think we got a chance, Kai?" Lance asked as he used his left hand to wipe off the sweat from his brow.

The 42-year-old Kai groaned about the aching feeling his joints were experiencing as he gave out a breathless answer, "T-To be honest wi-with you, Lance old pal. We either have one or don't… It's a 50-50 ch-chance…" Said the bounty hunter stumbling into the wall.

Lance chuckled, "Yeah… 50-50 chance..." He sighed as another rumble shook the whole cave, maybe even the island, at this rate.

Looking up to the ceiling, Kai shook his head as he pulled out a climbing tool used to scale an icy mountain.

The man beside him gave him a suspicious glare, "How long have you had that for? We could have been using it this whole time." By the time he had finished that sentence, Lance was on his feet nearly screaming at his friend.

Kai said nothing but hand the other man a climbing tool as well and he began to climb.

Lance distrusted this muggle item as it didn't guarantee you'd make it to your destination when scaling the appropriate terrain.

As Lance started his climb, parts of the cave began to chip away, showing machinery under the surface and a mechanism that hadn't been switched on yet hiding above the ensuing fight below.

When the parts of the weapon were revealed, Kai had nearly made it to the top when Bane's voice was heard, " **LORD VOODOO… I AM READY…** " Suddenly, and without warning, the ceiling came caving in revealing the cloudy, rainy, darkened sky to the combatants.

Ominous golden flashes covered the darkened sky as the weapon was charging up. Humming from the charge up was all Kai and Lance could pretty much hear.

The pointed top spire pointing outwards on the other side of the cave powered up and sent an electrical discharge beam straight into Bane just as the duo of the light reached the top of the pillar.

Kai fired a spell. The spell evaporated before their very eyes before it could even touch the barrier surrounding Bane. Said villain turned around smirking, eyes glowing with electricity flowing around his very being.

Bane roared at the two who dared to be within 20 feet of him. The religious cult leader's voice echoed around the cave drawing all attention to him, "Kai Cinco you have failed. Even with the reinforcements that came to your aid have failed you." Said the evil psychopath gesturing towards them all down below, "Now… Watch as your world… **BURNS. WATCH AS YOUR FOREIGN FRIENDS EVAPORATE INTO NOTHINGNESS AS MY DIVINE WRATH UNLEASHES UPON THE WORLD.** "

Kai's eyes widened in terror as he ran towards his hated enemy, " **BANE NO. DON'T YOU DO IT. THAT POWER COULD DESTROY YOU AS WELL…** "

Bane frowned before using his left arm to conjure up a wind that stopped Kai in his tracks and put him back where he began at the top of the pillar next to Lance, " **LORD VOODOO, I AM READY FOR YOUR POWER. ENLIGHTEN ME**..."

The Earth was suddenly covered in yellow light as everywhere cities and rural areas were consumed.

Jamaica's capital of Kingston was gone in one fell swoop of a nuclear-like explosion. Hundreds of people lost their lives, leftovers of buildings, and skeletons were all that was left.

Japan was hit with a 6,000-foot tsunami and golden lighting and the country was gone in 6 minutes.

Everywhere around the world was being wiped out. No one was safe.

Elsewhere, Harry Potter was walking along a dirt road when suddenly a plane flew overhead and was destroyed by a sudden golden beam of electricity from the sky and the mountains were being shattered.

Harry didn't get another chance to wonder what was happening as several tons of boulders rained down, crushing the 13-year-old sadly.

Skulls littered countless beaches, homes, cities, and roads from across the world.

New York City was vaporized with nothing but the remains of the skyscrapers standing tall.

Tsunamis hit nearly every coastline wiping out port cities and moving inland.

A World War 2 memorial sight currently having a day where many people were attending, up to about 500 people, out of nowhere exploded as lava poured out from under the Earth.

Volcanic eruptions violently shook the world as did 41 Earthquakes.

At Hogwarts, students ran for their lives, most being evaporated on sight from the golden electricity.

Angel stood still in fear and then a flash of light occurred and nothing was left but her Ravenclaw patch.

In the castle itself, many looked over the grounds in horror as a wall of electricity moved towards the castle. Ginny attempted to cast the protection spell but it didn't work. She tried to run but was too slow and the wall disintegrated her.

Hogwarts didn't stand a chance as its foundations came crashing down…

Kai was horrified, beyond horrified as Bane narrated the entire extinction. It hit home when Bane uttered with a venomous smile, "Hogwarts… Is gone…"

Lance peered out into the horizon and saw a freighter get torn in half, its sailers screaming for their lives, but nothing was coming to save them.

Suddenly, Lance remembered a very specific memory from his past.

" _Give this to someone who needs it most my grandson…" Young Lance took the hourglass handing on a necklace from his dying grandfather._

 _He quizzically studied it for a moment, "A time-turner?"_

 _His grandfather placed both of his hands on the young boys and curled them over the device, "Remember… It is a device that can send you back 24 hours, do not be caught or history may go crazy… To change the past, you yourself must do it. Or someone you entrust the device on… I hope nothing happens to urge you to use it, my boy…"_

" **THAT'S RIGHT,** " Lance shouted as he dug into his coat pocket and took out a time turner.

"A time turner? Where on Earth did you get one of those?" Kai asked as the realization of what the device was hit him.

Lance tossed it at his buddy, " **NO TIME. GO BACK TO MAKE SURE THIS NEVER HAPPENS.** "

Kai nodded as he began to turn it as far back as he needed to go, during which Marie, Kellie, and the rest joined them up on the pillar. Just as he was fading he uttered, "Wish me, luck guys…" Then the whole room turned to gold as the lightning enveloped the whole room killing everyone but Bane.

Did Kai make it to the past?

"It is done. My world. My history. **I GET TO CREATE IT ALL A NEW. HA HA HAHA HAHA. HISTORY WILL BE REMADE… REMADE TO BE A TYRANNICAL GOVERNMENT LED BY ME… NO WIZARDS, WITCHES OR ANYTHING OR ANYONE THAT COULD DEFY ME… I AM FREE TO DO ANYTHING I WANT. HAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA…** "

Earth and its people were silenced all that night. Bane was the only survivor as no one else could hide from the doomsday.

The Ancients of the Caribbean was no more. Ash before their Lord Voodoo except for Bane…

Did Kai make it to the past? Or did he not make it in time to turn the device to the way he wanted it?

Have Bane and Lord Voodoo won and ended Humanity in one swift stroke? Or is there still hope? Who knows but the gods of the now desolate Planet Earth…

This can't be the end, can it?

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 60?**_

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 59: The End of the World...**

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS…?**

 **Everyone will return?**


	60. A Sword for a Heart

**Oh, boy. You guys and gals are in for a hefty chapter. Not only is it a new one, but also a bunch of it is rehashed to be seen from a different perspective. I hope you all enjoy haha.**

 **How did you like the last chapter with the end of the world view to it and seeing it all crumble and fall due to just one man?**

 **I hope I left you wondering if Kai actually managed to get out of the crossfire in time. Though since this chapter has come out then you already should know the obvious.**

 **Two more chapters then this arc ends FINALLY, and we move on to more Sirius Black stuff like the nature of this part of the timeline entails.**

 **I am so tired of writing this arc. I mean for real, this is a Hinny story that I strayed from, and it tiring. Almost done with this arc though like I said.**

 **This will be most likely over 10,000 words, a bit more than I expected, but shit has got real so who cares?**

 **Next 2 chapters will be 5,000. I just don't want to take forever and write them to 10,000 words each. This one is still going to be most likely over 10,000 words though.**

 **Anyway, let us get to it.**

 **Please review, like, and favorite.**

 **Let's get this story to maybe… 40,000 views? Recommend it to your family and friends for a good exciting read.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts**

 **THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

 **Learning to Move on Arc**

 **LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: The leader of the Ancients of the Caribbean succeeded in wiping out all of Humanity. Has the last-ditch effort from Lance sent Kai back in time or was he caught in the cleansing flames sent upon the gang by Bane? ****STAY TUNED…**

 **Chapter 60: A Sword for A Heart.**

 **We Stand Together (Part 1)**

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 5:30 PM**

" _It is done. My world. My history._ _ **I GET TO CREATE IT ALL A NEW. HAHA HAHAHAHA. HISTORY WILL BE REMADE… REMADE TO BE A TYRANNICAL GOVERNMENT LED BY ME… NO WIZARDS, WITCHES OR ANYTHING OR ANYONE THAT COULD DEFY ME… I AM FREE TO DO ANYTHING I WANT. HAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA…**_ "

 _Earth and its people were silenced all that night. Bane was the only survivor as no one else could hide from the doomsday._

 _The Ancients of the Caribbean was no more. Ash before their Lord Voodoo except for Bane…_

 _Did Kai make it to the past? Or did he not make it in time to turn the device to the way he wanted it?_

 _Have Bane and Lord Voodoo won and ended Humanity in one swift stroke? Or is there still hope? Who knows but the gods of the now desolate Planet Earth…_

 _This can't be the end, can it?_

 **Tuesday, October 31st, 1993 5:30 PM**

It was the evening of Halloween and kids throughout the city of Kingston were getting ready for their festive Halloween trick or treating.

At this time of the day, many were at home, while most were finishing with their daily jobs, and heading home to be with their families.

Little did they know of the danger lurking on this very island and what was to come.

In a dark alleyway, a bright flash caused most to look in the direction in confusion. When a surfer in line for food went to check there was nothing there, "Huh? No one here?" It left him scratching his head as to what could have made that blinding white light.

As the surfer walked away from the alleyway, a figure hiding behind the dumpster slowly made an exit and onto the other street and into a hotel 2 blocks down.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to Four Seasons hotel how can I be of service today?" The beautiful 23-year-old woman at the check-in desk asked.

The man stopped with a smile before greeting the young woman, "Yes, hi, I would like to purchase a room please." The woman smiled as she checked for any vacant rooms.

The figure began nervously glancing around thinking some of the cultists would be watching him. Though none one was watching from a distance surprisingly.

It took another 2 minutes before the woman pulled back with a happy, "Aha. Room 18 is available for just $290 sir." Said the woman in the polka-dotted dress.

The figure quickly paid for it in kind and left the room but was hastily asked for his name by the front desk woman, "Sir, hang on. What is your name so I may check you in fully?"

Not having time for this, the man answered back in a kind way, "Kai Cinco."

The woman typed it in, "You are all set, Mr. Cinco." Nodded the woman who was given a nod back in thanks.

As Kai was walking through the neatly decorated halls a kid ran up to him. The eyes of the child were shimmering with mirth, "Hiya mister. Want to have this cloak? My dad doesn't want it." It was true as the father of the kid was standing against the wall and waved his hand saying it wasn't a big deal.

Kai noticed what the kid was wearing as he put the cloak on, "Ah… I see you are Man-Spider, yes?" He was a little unsure of if this was the American made superhero from Marvel Comics he used to read.

Amazingly, the kid didn't get upset and just said to Kai, "No mister, it is Spider-Man." The older man nodded with a smile, "You and your father go have fun then yeah?" The Finnish male said enthusiastically making the child jump up and down.

' _If Lance didn't have the Time-Turner this day would have been these kids last Halloween forever…_ ' That put a bad thought in the man's head, ' _I will get this right. No matter what I have to save the world. Everyone was depending on me…_ '

Seeing the kind man was lost in thought the father and child left through the lobby where the kind woman waved at the child, "Have a fun Halloween sweetie." And the father kissed the woman at the front desk.

Kai smiled sadly at the display of affection that may never come again if he is to fail his stressful mission tomorrow, "They must be together. Poor youngsters. They have no idea what's coming..." He said aloud as he continued to his room.

As he continued on he was passed by another couple, a teen one and a small boy who was shouting, " **COME ON SIS. COME ON DAMIEN. I WANT TO GET CANDY.** " And the little boy didn't even say excuse me and nearly knocked Kai to the ground.

The sister of the little boy mouthed out a sorry to the man as they walked by.

"No worries miss," Kai said back to the teenager as he just couldn't stop the tears from coming, though he turned away before they could see him. Why did all these happy go lucky couples and children have to be running around right now just as he checks in? To get a glimpse of them on what may be their last full day on this Earth?

Shaking the dark thoughts out of his head to focus, Kai finally found his room. Inside it was decorated to the brim with Halloween decor, pictures of treats lining the walls, and even a pumpkin covered television with a large bowl of candy alongside it.

All of this cheer for the holiday brought a smile to the hero's face, "What a wondrous time for these kiddos." Said the Finnish male sitting down on one of the queen-sized beds.

Looking out the window, families played out in the courtyard and in the street as the area was closed off for cars at this time. Mr. Cinco laid down on the bed before surfing through the television channels for something interesting to bide his time while he waited for tomorrow afternoon.

A thought then shoved its way into his head. His wife, bound by the Ancients at this moment, was on this island and he could save her right now.

Kai jumped off the bed and over to the door, except as he reached for the handle he stopped. What was the idiot doing? By saving Alice right now would mean changing the future and he couldn't do that with all that is at stake. What if he were captured and himself from the past came across him? There could be some severe repercussions from doing so.

With a shaky hand and a sad heart, Kai pulled away from the doorknob quickly, hands shaking from the stress and grief he feels for not being able to go rescue his wife sooner.

The time-traveler groaned in the sorrow he was feeling and the cheerful laughter outside the window didn't brighten his mood on the sudden thoughts of his wife being in trouble and not being able to go and rescue her because of the stupid time-traveling rules.

On the news channel, Kai had switched to had a report about the death of Marico from a couple of days before this on the 24th and that a funeral service had been set and already done by the 27th.

One of Kai's best friends was buried in the Calvary Cemetery here in Kingston alongside the man's wife who died a long time before him.

Kai quickly dressed appropriately in his cloak, draped the hood over his head, stuck the wand he had in his pocket, and left for the cemetery.

As the hooded man left the lobby he was unaware of the 3 sets of eyes on him from above on the hotel rooftops. Three cultists watched with keen eyes as the man slowly walked up the street.

Though they were just spies to watch over the Halloween festivities, they didn't think anything was off by the man's garb and just went back to spy to see if the past Kai and the rest had arrived on the island yet.

Kai though knew of their prying eyes so he continued walking slow. No use in drawing their attention if it would get him into trouble risking the timeline.

"Hey, sir. Do you want to have some candy?" Asked a little boy from the door of the house he lived in. The boy's mother quickly took him inside the house but not before shouting out her apologies.

Kai waved a hand saying it was alright and no worries, and continued on towards his destination to visit the graves of his friends.

Along the way, the Wizard tourist was given a lot of treats and goodies, even a flyer of the home real estate in the area in which Kai took interest in flipping through. Walking by many neighborhoods was a treat for the older man as well as seeing the many faces of all the little boys and girls enjoying their festive night.

A heavy sigh came from Kai as he wished Alice and he could have a kid one day but both of them agreed to adopt a kid in need of parents in the near future. Then this shit show started, which started with the escape of Gilly from Azkaban, putting their plans aside.

 **Tuesday, October 31st, 1993 7:00 PM**

He hadn't even entered the cemetery yet and was already crying even before seeing the graves of two of his closest friends, heartbreaking really, for a man to suddenly lose his best friend so quickly even without his knowledge.

Walking by grave after grave the sorrowful aura left by others stung at the man's eyes, tears coming down at a faster rate before falling to the hardened dirt surface.

"Did it have to be this way? Marico if only I didn't entrust you to stay here in this place… Maybe… Maybe you'd still be alive…?" He questioned himself on whether or not leaving the two of them here was such a great idea as they hadn't wiped out the Ancients of the Caribbean back then, only weakened and robbed them of many cult recruits.

A soft wind blew through the cemetery, Kai's hair blew in the wind as it sounded like whispered words of reassurance were being said to him.

Grave upon grave was searched and yet still nothing of the friends he once knew. The heartbroken 42-year-old fell to his knees in grief and agony.

Kai breathed in and out rapidly as his hand curled in the dirt with the vicious intent to murder Bane the second he got the chance.

His thoughts were running a mile a minute until suddenly a light cast over him, "You ok there sir?" Kai slowly turned to see a possibly 78-year-old male holding a lantern up in one hand and a cane in the other.

The older man dropped to one knee and brought Kai to him to comfort him. He noticed the tears, "What are you crying about sir? Maybe… I could help you?" Kai pulled away from the embrace and quickly wiped away the sorrowful tears, "I-I-I I'm looking for graves labeled Marico and Antonia Messi…" Eyes red from the tears.

The kind old gentlemen gave a soft laugh, "Sir, they are right here." He said while reaching to his left to tear off a tarp covering most of the row and indeed he was correct.

Marico Messi and Antonia Messi were buried in the same grave together in seemed.

"Buried together huh? As they should be…" Kai sounded very pleased as he placed a hand on the grave, "Hello old friends… It's me… Kai Cinco…" To give the grieving man some privacy, the lantern carrying man, with a limp, left the cemetery as his shift was practically over since he worked there.

"...I hope you two are having a jolly good of time up there in the great beyond…" Without the man looking up from his grief, the letters on the gravestone turned a tint of blue before vanishing back to the old grey color of the stone. Gripping the end of the headstone tightly, tears and rain mixed into the soil causing another blue light to show for about the fracture of a second before disappearing again.

However, this time the glow of the strange blue light was seen by the grieving wizard. Just as he was about the question it ever happening it appeared again. This time the light was much brighter than before causing it to seep through more cracks in the ground and even up to the headstone where the glow of the blue mystery lights shifted into that of an arrow pointing to the ground and a slight shift in the ground was being made right below where his knees were planted.

The tip of something metal made the surface and the man quickly moved away as it kept ascending out of the Earth below.

Its rim was golden with white crystals 1 inch apart from the other, shimmering in the sunset. Once it came out further it was clear to the man from Finland that this was a sword.

When it fully made the surface of the grave the words on the hilt read…

"The Messi Sword!" Kai exclaimed in the awe, eyes wide, and mouth agape as the wizard had never seen this legendary sword before with his own eyes, only replicas allowed to be made. It filled him with joy.

Swinging it around while doing sweet sword tricks, anyone passing by would be impressed, even Kai was impressing himself with these neat tricks.

As he swung it out in front of him it left light blue streaks from where it came from to where it stopped.

Kai smirked, "Neat. I love this sword…"

A light wind blew through the quiet cemetery, leaves flying into the air and down again all around the lone figure within.

He grinned, "Thank you for this gift Marico. I shall try not to lose such a generous gift…" In the sky, a single star shined brighter than the rest letting Kai know that even in death his friend was watching over him during these hard times.

Unfortunately, Kai was being watched by a sentry guard from the Ancients watchtower outpost in the mountains.

The sentry snarled before running off towards the hideout to warn what was to come. Except, for whatever reason, the sentry failed to make it back to his hideout to warn his cult brothers and sisters.

After a couple of minutes of praying to the grave of his dead friends, Kai left for the hotel that he was staying in to rest up for the night as tomorrow would be a tough day.

Kai watched as all the kids were still trick or treating as he returned to the neighborhood part of town, kids pranking each other too, while parents rolled their eyes and sighed.

The older man chuckled at seeing the issues these parents were having.

The front desk woman smiled when Kai entered the lobby, "Hello, Mr. Cinco. Have a nice night out on the town?" The sword-bearer chuckled, "You could say that. Well, I am off to bed. Goodnight Ms…?"

"Oh, it's Mrs. Shire."

Kai nodded, "A goodnight to you, Mrs. Shire." Saluted the man just before disappearing around the corner, down the hall, and into his room. Without changing, Kai just dropped onto the bed and passed out.

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 10:45 AM**

Today. Is. The. Day. The day of reckoning.

The island seemed eerily quiet this early morning despite the cars driving around but no one could feel the tension unlike Kai, who walked the streets disguised in his cloaked attire, a hood on to hide his identity from spying cultists and for when himself and company came later today.

The disguised savior's stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten since coming to Kingston last night and he was starving. Turning onto 61 5 Knutsford Blvd Kai saw a Burger King restaurant and decided to go there for some early lunch if they served it 15 minutes early that is.

"Hello, sir. Would you like today's morning paper?" Asked a man in white shorts and a yellow buttoned-up shirt. Kai grinned and waved him off, "I decline. Thank you, good man."

The newspaper man's arms fell to his sides, "Oh… Ok then…" Instead, he again asked more folks as they walked by.

Up the street further ahead, Kai chuckled hearing the newspaper hander trying to convince an elderly man and woman to buy his paper, though there wasn't much time to dwell on that thought as the delicious aromas of the various different foods from inside the Burger King reached his nostrils.

"Mmmm…" Something smelled delicious in there to the wizard. Just what was it exactly? Kai was going to find out.

A few minutes later after ordering his meal Kai was sitting at one of the outside tables. He was lucky they were selling lunch early as now people were rushing into the restaurant like they were about to die from starvation. A soft chuckle came from Kai and a woman, brown hair and green eyes, overheard him and sat down at his table.

Kai looked up raising an eyebrow to inquire why she sat here. The woman shrugged, "I hope you don't mind if I sit here? My husband couldn't make it and so I decided to sit with you, because you look friendly, is my only reason haha." Said the woman.

Kai stuck out his hand for a handshake, "Kai Cinco. Sure, I wouldn't mind. What's your name might I ask?" The brown-haired woman shook the wizard's hand, "Georgia Burch. Manager of this establishment, actually, sir." A smug smirk replacing her welcoming smile wondering if this man chuckling at her customers would feel intimidated.

To her dismay, the foreign stranger wasn't phased. Kai knew that some women tried to intimidate men with their position, granted some men did too, but just by the way that this woman held herself Kai just knew.

The woman blushed while speaking quietly, "You aren't intimidated. Aren't you?"

Kai chuckled, "No. Not in the slightest. I have met much tougher individuals than you."

The Burger King manager rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Really? Name one." Her smirk returning. Kai simply shook his head, "Sorry that is a big red classified. I can't tell you in the slightest." A frown fell on his face because he could tell by the stern look on the manager's face that she was about to demand an answer. Talk about personal space much.

Georgia slammed her fist down on the table causing unwanted attention from about 4 other outside table groups, most of which pulled out a camera that they for some reason had on them and began recording the ordeal.

Georgia slapped a hand to her mouth chuckling nervously, "Nothing to see here folks hahaha hehehe…"

Kai grinned and leaned in closer, "We're done here, Mrs. Burch." The woman didn't stop the wizard from standing and leaving once getting his meal and heading back to his hotel.

While walking back to the hotel there were screams coming from an upcoming alley, a child's scream, one of horror and pain. Kai, looking around to see if there were any witnesses, shrunk his food and put it in his pocket and ran into the alleyway to see two thugs holding a woman by the throat with the other had a knife held to a little boys throat.

The whole scene looked sickening to the wizard so instead of waiting for backup from the authorities, the wizard thought he should take this fight on by himself.

" **HEY.** " Kai screamed at the thugs, both took a second to look at him, and the one closest to the hero charged him with a knife, "This is what you get bud for intervening in our business." He spoke calmly just as he was about to stab Kai but suddenly stopped mid-swing.

The other man, looked to be in his mid-sixties, raised an eyebrow at why his partner stopped trying to assault the intruder, "Maxwell? Kill the bastard damn i…" Just seeing what happened next made his blood run cold. Maxwell, his partner, fell to his knees cradling his stomach and falling to his left with the blade falling out of his hand and into a nearby swear drain.

Kai looked up towards the two remaining thugs, took one step, and shouted, " **BOO**." The last two screamed like girls and ran off running into each other along the way.

Taking the opportunity, the assaulted woman and child took the chance to run away, nodding at their savior as they ran across the street into their apartment building.

Noticing he had a little blood on his shoulder from that criminal that wasn't really visible Kai wiped it off nonetheless before continuing on.

A few minutes later the law enforcement arrived and was notified of the hero by the two who were held by the criminals.

The police captain, overhearing the conversation, chuckled, "Well then madam lets hope he comes out again soon. I would love to chat with him, a man who took one of the most wanted criminals down with a punch, and take him down to the station to integrate this one here." Said the captain pointing behind himself at the detained criminal being placed in a squad car.

Soon the street was all calm again with all the known criminals cowering in fear after hearing of the unknown vigilante who took down Robert Culling with a single punch.

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 12:00 PM**

It was 12:00 meaning only three more hours until his team arrived with himself and when his mission to tail them began. At the moment, the bounty hunter wizard was taking a stroll around the hotel to take a look at all of its beauty. The dining room just off the lobby looked a little nice but not for a huge dinner, no siree, not for him.

A man sat behind the front desk this time as Kai walked past. Both gave a grin and nod, however, an ulterior motive was behind the grin of the front desk guy. He leaned down and uncovered a red button switching it on.

Just outside the door, Kai was stopped by a massive man with ancient knight armor on with a sword. He raised an eyebrow at the battled up figure.

The suited-up mystery man chuckled deeply, his eyes never leaving his target, "Going somewhere, Mr. Cinco? The Ancients of the Caribbean were unaware you have arrived so early."

Rolling his eyes, Kai looked up at the helmeted warrior, "Oh, goodness me. Am I three hours early? My mistake." In a blink of an eye, the armored warrior was blown away into the ocean by Kai, who had taken out his wand with such speed the cult warrior hadn't had a chance to prepare for the oncoming attack.

From behind the other guy disguised as a hotel front desk employee pulled out a pistol with a silencer. The dreadlocked figure aimed the pistol and fired except Kai wasn't standing in the spot that he had taken the shot.

Instead, with the incredible speed the wizard had, it was able to get him behind the guy and grabbed the man's arm twisting it backward where he would drop the gun and it worked very well.

The assassin craned his neck to look at his enemy, "Why are you even here right now… W-Without your posse?" Said the assassin gritting his teeth hard in the stress and anger enveloping him.

Kai grinned, "I am not actually here. You, good sir, are imagining things. Get some help." Taking both of his hands, Kai slapped them alongside the assassin's head and knocked the long-haired assassin right out.

A smirk grew on the wizards face seeing how the Assassin was draped in the hotel entrance. It made the time-traveling wizard give a hearty chuckle.

Suddenly the sound of a woman gasping and shattering of glass caused Kai to swing around to see what was the commotion. The woman just stood there in place just at the entrance of the dining room in shock, "What the fuck…?" Said the woman with a low breath with her arms out in front of her after dropping a very expensive glass tray full of dishes.

Nervously, Kai chuckled with a little wave, "Hi there. Sorry, just a little scuffle." The orange-haired woman looked unconvinced, hands on her hips, and eyes half-lidded, "Uh-huh. I am just going to pretend I didn't see anything…" Said the freaked out woman turning as quickly around back into the dining room as possible.

He laughed, "Probably… That's probably for the best madam hehe…" Kai left for his room to further avoid any others coming upon the situation he just happened to create.

From the break room came the normal desk woman drinking a cup of coffee though when seeing the man laying on the floor, unconscious, but breathing with a gun near him just made her spit out the current sip she was gulping down and instantly dial the law enforcement.

Meanwhile, out in the Caribbean Sea, "Hello… Anybody? I'm stuck here with no way home…" Said the armored warrior Kai sent away who had landed safely next to a small patch of land with only 6 trees and bananas.

Back with Kai, thoughts on what Ginny may be doing crept into his mind. How was she doing with Harry, and most importantly, was she ok because of that crazed Azkaban escapee after her who could easily assassinate her without him there?

He sighed sadly since he missed his friend, "Perhaps I should conjure up a letter, see how she is, and how classes are going… Nah… Don't want to seem creepy…" What was he supposed to do? Be bored out of his mind until the real interesting shit happened?

The television on in the background spoke about a strange man walking around town in native-like robes with a spear, same as the one who guided Kai and company to the cult hideout, the wizard surmised.

It must be almost time for his past self and friends to arrive. That would mean that he needed to get out there right now and stop dilly-dallying in his hotel room.

Kai threw on the tattered cloak he was given yesterday evening and took one last look at the room with his hands grasping the sides of the hood.

A smile grew on his face. He was going to miss this room, it has grown on him, due to his hotel being so lively.

"Maybe if there is a next time I can return… With Alice…" He finished looking down while the hood fell graciously over his head concealing it from the light.

Instead of using the door, Kai opened his deck doors and climbed onto the roof, while using his wand, and began jumping from roof to roof using a bounce spring spell.

Unbeknownst to him, the same cult member who led everyone to the hideout was watching him, studying him while a pendulum around the man's neck glowed green.

The mystery cult figure closed his eyes and drew in a breath before exhaling and a scene created out of a strange mist appeared before him as he said, "If what the legend said was true… A time traveler should bring an end to the crime, bloodshed, foolishness, and devout ways of these foul beings. These devoted zealots of a dangerous magical god will fall to the man with the cloak and sword…" His eyes opened in which caused the mist to appear in the form of the cloaked Kai holding a sword.

"There he is… The savior… The one who will save this world from chaos and evil…"

The man stood up and walked to where the meeting point with the enemies of the cult would be with a triumphant smile on his face that there might possibly be a future for this world the Ancients of the Caribbean want to destroy for their own greed.

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 2:30 PM**

"Hello, sir. What can I do you for?" The counter woman in front of a hair cut establishment known as Carries Barber Shop asked.

Standing in front of the woman was Kai, long hair visible to the eye. All he did was point a finger to his hair and the realization crossed the woman's face, "Ah… To what length sir?" She smiled with a gesture to one of the front row seats. As Kai walked over to the seat he answered, "Shorter than these annoying strands of hair, like Arnold Schwarzenegger's character, Dutch, from the movie Predator."

Carrie, his hairstylist nodded, "Yep, I know that movie well, nearly watched it 1000 times by now I reckon. It's a classic for me." She said a little reminiscing on the past with her and her parents watching it. Kai chuckled seeing the young blue-haired woman daydreaming on the job.

The laughter from the client in the chair roused her from the daydreaming she was having of the movie and began to cut his hair the way that he asked.

During the trim light music was being played in the background, (I can't help) Falling in Love With You, was what the song was titled. Kai didn't care as it was one that he was unfamiliar with.

The hairstylist though was humming to it the entire time, a soft, relaxing tune that made Kai somewhat tired but not all the way.

"My boyfriend gets this way too when I hum this song." Said the woman interrupting her client from his thoughts.

Carrie chuckled when seeing his drowsy expression, "Drowsy sir?" She said while snipping a snaggy lock of his hair behind his left ear.

Kai rolled his eyes, "You could say that. I guess I am more out of it than usual as I am stressed. Stressed that I won't complete my upcoming task…" He put lightly to not let the mood die. She was curious about what his task was, "Privy on telling me what your task is or no?" Patience now came into play as he took 4 minutes to respond to the woman cutting his hair.

"The task I… I have to do is one of great importance. I have to beat someone in a race or I lose my house…" He clenched his teeth as he lied hoping to just pass it off as a little bit of pain from a snag in his hair.

The woman frowned, obviously knowing this to be a lie, though didn't comment any further on the matter, "Well sir, I hope you win. Someone as nice as you shouldn't go homeless…" Though the tone she was using made him conclude that she could tell it wasn't the truth.

"Carrie." Hollered her co-worker, Bob, from the front receptionist desk, "We got an assemblage of children here waiting to get their head shaved or something." He responded in a despondent tone knowing he had lost hope of leaving the job for a date with his wife as he went to the corded phone in the office.

Carrie gave a nervous chuckle watching as he glared at her before turning into the office.

When Carrie turned to address her customer, he was no longer there but a small pile of money to cover the expenses of the hair cut. About $38, impressive. Carrie swiped it all into her hand and deposited the money into the register.

Snapping Carrie back to reality were the children running around the waiting area as if they owned the place, trash everywhere, other customers showing obvious signs of discomfort, and the windows being spat on.

Carries smile dropped at seeing this disaster and she groaned out loud causing the parents of two of the children to give her a sympathetic smile and mouthing out that they were sorry and pay for whatever damages may happen.

Damage that may happen? Carrie couldn't get that out of her head for minutes on end as one by one each kid was given their desired cut.

Upon seeing the boss woman overworking herself, the ever-so cheerful Bob took that moment to skedaddle and head off to lunch with his loving wife without as much as a notice.

Carrie nearly screamed when noticing that he was across the street 30 seconds after the departure of her employee.

Looking over her shoulder at her sister, Carrie growled out, "Sis, remind me to fire Bob Matterson…" Her sister, currently cutting the hair of another nasty child, acknowledged her sibling with an exhausted nod, "Can we close for today after this?" Her tone sounding very obvious of how fed up she was at the moment.

The owner of the place nodded in agreement as voices of several more children rang in her ears. Carrie was about to lose it on these customers if they didn't settle down soon because even all of her co-workers were stressed out with this day.

Carrie sighed as she finished this ungrateful child's haircut, "I swear… Can this day get any worse?" Asked Carrie to no one at all.

Outside the building, Kai awaited for the past him and his team to arrive which would be very soon according to the time saying it was 15 minutes until the clock struck 3:00 PM.

Kai put the hood over his head, frowned up at the sunny sky, and sat against the wall, arms crossed with his head down to cast a shadow over his eyes to not be seen as easily.

Meanwhile, the cult member from earlier was watching him from the rooftop, eyes glistening in the sun while he stroked his chin, "I sure do hope my prediction wasn't wrong and he is the one to restore balance…"

Minutes passed and out of a small shop at the end of the street came 6, weirdly dressed individuals, all looking like they were there for Halloween but arrived just a day to late.

Kai grinned at seeing them and his past self as he watched himself, Lance, Barry, Samuel, Kellie, Marie, and Jackson from a distance.

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 3:00 PM**

Future Kai watched his team arrived while lounging at the hair cut establishment. His past self and the team were looking at and pointing at many shops and such from the past as they reminisced.

Lance came a little to close for comfort towards cloaked Kai that he saw a green glow in the blond-haired man's pocket. He didn't seem to notice as he continued on down the street before turning back to the others.

Future Kai watched as his past self stopped by the local bank. He smiled as his past self must have been remembering when he and Marico had stood on top of that bank. Both of them were looking out over the sea the night before the first battle with the vicious cult and also when he came for Marico and Antonia's wedding.

Kai chuckled, ' _Man, that event was magical._ ' Thought the disguised wizard. Suddenly, he felt a pair of eyes on him.

Looking up slowly to not draw much alarm, Kai noticed that Marie was looking straight at him suspiciously from the market place while looking at the fresh and out of date fish,

Panicked thoughts arose as the woman took a step in his direction only for the fumbling Jackson distracting her by yanking her towards a shop called Margret's Beauty Shop and Custom Nails.

Kai took that moment to start following his past crew and himself, cloaked from the hot sun by the cloth of his hood. As he passed Margret's Beauty Shop he saw his past self look behind all of them over his shoulder for a split second.

Thinking fast, he ducked into the market stand on his left pretending to be interested.

Out of the corner of his eye through the rip in the fabric he noticed how Kellie salivated over a cheeseburger joint just ahead of them that was her favorite back home where she was from.

Both the future and past Kai grinned with also a good hearty laugh remembering how much their friend enjoyed that fatty sandwich.

Startled by the sudden laughter, the man in charge of this particular market booth asked, "What are you laughing at sir?" Kai shrugged, "Just something. You don't need to worry about it." He nodded at the strange, mysterious customer who didn't seem to be paying for anything.

As Kai shook his head before turning away his hand got caught on a razor blade and cut down the middle. The booth manager sucked in his breath, "I'm so sorry sir…" Kai just chuckled as he walked away and secretly healed up the scar just about.

Taking a seat at an outside comic shop, Kai picked up the comic, "Venom: Lethal Protector #1" and began flipping through the pages, simultaneously watching his past self and friends wander aimlessly through the streets of Kingston.

His hooded disguise seemed to be drawing attention to himself. Why? Because out of all people he was again noticed another member of his group.

Barry of all people, who was sitting in the bar on the beach watched as he flipped through the Marvel comic book that was released to the public in February earlier in the year, and Kai was failing at looking as if he was paying attention to it.

A few seconds later when Barry got up to get back over to the group Kai put the comic book back in its spot. Kai failed to see that the cashier was staring at him dumbly, "Are you buying bub?" He heard him ask gruffly, "It is the last one in stock for now." Kai's response was holding up his recently cut hand, which looked still freshly sliced open but not as bad.

The cashier was curious when seeing that cut, "Say, fella. Where did you get that scar?" Both of them made eye contact and the hooded man shook his shadowy head, "Can't say."

A smile crossed the comic sellers' face, "Fair enough have a nice day."

Kai nodded with a kind grin before following the rest of the group. He knew what was about to happen next. A cult member was about to reveal himself to everyone, like the one who was walking down the street earlier.

As the gang rounded the corner that neared the beach, Kai noticed a thief push off the wall with a blade in hand nearing the group to stab his past self in the back.

Marie was the one who foiled that criminals plan but how did she know about the thief when she was in awe of this one beach?

Kai stilled when seeing a rock on the ground. He leaned down, cupped it in his hand, and threw it softly towards her head.

"Ow!" Marie exclaimed reaching a hand behind her head rubbing the spot it hit. She looked over towards past Kai and gasped loudly when seeing her friend about to be stabbed in the back and so she tackled the man to the ground knocking the thief out cold.

Future Kai breathed out a sigh of relief while his past self turned around in shock and saw the knife within the man's tight grip fall loosely to the ground.

Marie laughed kindly watching as Kai gave her a thankful smile, "Thanks. I almost died there." Future Kai rolled his eyes at that comment.

Marie gave her friend a teasing smirk, "Yeah, I know. I saved your ass." She said brushing past him.

Their hooded pursuer began to tiptoe his way behind them when they abruptly came to an immediate stop.

Kai was confused until seeing that fleeing crowd of people he remembered. They were fleeing in his direction while most were screaming. Kai was about to ask a woman who fell next to him for help when these dreadful, ear-piercing, headachy metal skidding approaching the group's location.

All that panic was in result of this cult member who had just revealed himself to the team. Future Kai's blood began to boil knowing the battle would be beginning soon. Very soon for his liking.

From the spot he stood, he could have sworn he saw himself and the team take their individual stance for combat scenarios.

Kai saw the angry stare of his past self glaring at the guard. The guard looked back at him with a neutral expression. His eyes looked to be scanning the group before the growling of the leader of the 6 person group caught his attention.

"Have you come to stop us mongrel?" His teeth bared by what the looks of it was from far behind them. Future Kai saw that the guard was Ignoring him. Stepping to the side, the underdressed cult guard began walking towards the mountains, or to be more specific, a cliff at the edge of the street.

Looking back over his painted shoulder, the guard said, "He… Is expecting you."

The women of the group looked toward the other in fear knowing this is it. This was where the battle would begin. Fearlessly, past Kai ushered everyone to follow and just a couple meters behind Jackson just didn't know what in the world was going on, instead, he began wandering off in a different direction.

Seeing this, Kai mumbled, "So, Jackson wandered off from the group and returned by some mystery man he told us." Stroking his chin, Kai came to the conclusion that it must have been himself that brought the man back on the right track.

Jackson wandered aimlessly, in awe at the larger shops lining this street, willing customers unknowing of the danger they were about to be in within the next few hours walked the sidewalks in search of what they desired during this time. Jackson, surprisingly, didn't yell out that they were all going to die as his pursuer thought.

Instead, the not so bright fellow continued walking along the sidewalk and crossed to the other side of it.

Kai cursed to himself watching how his friend kept going further and further from the dark cave entrance of which he was supposed to be going down.

Annoyed about this to high heaven, Kai walked even faster after the obvious keeper of the peace, how he came by that title like the rest of them was anyone's guess, Kai just wanted him to keep it.

Several people moved to the side concerned and a little panicked seeing a hooded figure running down the street. Some whispered their fears thinking it was a thief but soon were proven wrong.

Upon reaching the wandering man looking like a child in a candy shop Kai grasped his shoulder. Jackson jumped a bit at the sudden contact, smiled, and looked at his unknown cloaked friend, "Howdy stranger. What can I help you with?" Kai kept his face out of sight as he replied, "Shouldn't you be going with your friends into that cave over that way on that jagged bluff?"

Looking to where the hooded man was pointing the aimless wanderer chuckled, "You are right mystery man. I should be going up there to join my friends." A light breeze blowing through his hair discovering where he really needs to be.

Kai chuckled, "Go now before they miss you." Patting him on the back, the future keeper of peace grinned when looking at his friend, who smiled back not realizing who he was even speaking to. If he did then it would change his whole world since he has a brain the size of a peanut.

Kai followed, at distance, behind Jackson so best not to be noticed by the group roaming the caverns to the chamber of the cultists.

A frown set across future Kai's features as they entered the threshold of the underground labyrinth. Jackson goofy expressed turned somewhat serious when they entered, wand at his side in readiness to strike if need be.

Inside, Kai was impressed that his friend was so ready for combat, however, when outside in the city was a complete and utter bonehead.

Jackson heard many familiar voices up ahead and began to jog. Kai still kept somewhat of a pace but stopped behind a wall to a nearby closed off passage from the last era of the Ancients.

The group was nearing the holding cells when Kai heard Jackson shout at them when he ran into the view sight of the others, "Hold up guys." Out of everyone, it was Barry who had stopped at the sound of the male's voice.

Right as Jackson was within arms reach Barry grabbed him by the collar of his robes, "Where the fuck were you, you idiot?" Dumbly, Jackson just stared at his friend wondering why the hell at this moment he was being yelled at, "We thought we lost you out there." Growled the man holding him in place.

Jackson noted in his head that Barry looked to have added brass knuckles to his knuckles since the last time he saw him outside.

In the shadows, their stalker chuckled. Jackson scratched his head in confusion, lips pursed in thought, "I never knew you all were be escorted here."

Barry let go and through both arms out in front of him in confusion not being able to comprehend that their friend never noticed them leave him behind.

Then, Barry's disbelief, their numbskull of an ally, and friend turned to point behind him. Kai chose this moment to stop peaking around the corner, "But this nice man… Hey, where did he go? I was led in here by a weird man?" The cloaked individual took a breath in relief that Jackson thought that maybe someone led him down here.

"Strange…?" Said Jackson now noticing that his escort was no longer there.

Barry pushed his companion onward, "Get a move on." However, his companion looked back to actually see their mystery stalker was there. Nobody presented themselves to his eye, so he shrugged, and turned to leave that spot. Just as he made a step forward pebbles broke from the side of the wall and to the ground causing Barry to turn around wand drawn in his hand.

Under the hood, Kai's eyes were the size of dinner plates having accidentally caused a slight chip in the rock face to occur that made several pebbles fall to the rocky surface.

He held in his breath for what was going to be the man's next move.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Barry tucked the wand of his back within his pocket. He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." As he continued on after the group.

Their cloaked friend, Future Kai watched as they entered the sanctuary and were stopped by the cultist head of the guardsmen. After they were checked for any other weapons, the group was ushered to the front of the congregation.

None of them, except for the future stowaway Kai, noticed a man on the stage coming to the edge of it.

In a whisper, a dangerous whisper, Kai growled, "Bane… When I get a chance I'll kill you where you stand…" Trailed off the wizard as he fingered the sword under the fabric. The Messi Sword still stand sheathed on his back by a single strap. As he touched the blade it glowed blue until the feeling of the rough man's skin vanished.

Kai crouched by a statue at the top of the cave where later their reinforcements would pour in from.

Watching from a new perspective, the spy watched how his friends had their wands pointed at the cultists closest to them.

He groaned, "No wonder things were so tense, at least to me, when standing there. I could feel the intensity of everyone's damn aura." Punching the wall out of spite and anger. However, a resounding crack from metal that his fist had impacted caused a fearsome-looking guard that was guarding the upper catwalks to look in his direction.

Without thinking he dove behind a person-sized rock.

Then as if it had to be at right this moment Bane's voice echoed through the underground sanctuary, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. It is so nice to see you all again, even if most of your original team isn't present." He frowned at the past version of Kai. After all, that Finnish wizard gave Bane the massive scar that ran from the back of his neck to the middle of his back.

Stealing a glance from the top catwalks, Kai saw his past self return a glare at his enemy.

The distinguished cult leader, Bane continued on with his monologue, "The guild you once served no longer stands, but its members remain alive and strong. Well, hehe, most of you that is." Seeing their confusion written on their faces the man began to laugh deviously.

"Behold…"

From there everything went downhill. Kai noted that the proceedings went down so fast than the time in Eastern Russia when hunting down Gilly the first time when she didn't even bother to chat and just cast curses instead. Kai had a limp in his step for a week after that encounter.

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 5:20 PM**

The time grew nearer. Kai, clutching the handle of his sword was growing nervous of failure.

" **HEY, YOU**." Shouted a muscly man from the end of the cavern Kai was hiding in. This guy didn't look to be more than 2 times Kai's size.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size my good man?" Said the wizard wanting to avoid combat for as long as possible just to be sure Bane doesn't get the upper hand and ends the world without him being there.

Rolling his neck the cultist just chuckled before bending over and charging his target.

Kai quickly drove the Messi Sword into the tough cultists' stomach stopping the tan-skinned warrior in his tracks where he died before even hitting the ground. With that over with, he took off in a run to be closer to the devil-like Bane.

A powerful rush of magic swept over the arena as Bane roared at Kai's past self and Lance, who dared to be within 20 feet of him in this holy sanctuary. The religious cult leader's voice echoed around the cave drawing all attention to him, even the future Kai, "Kai Cinco you have failed. Even with the reinforcements that came to your aid have failed you." Said the evil psychopath gesturing towards them all down below.

All eyes were on them, except for their secret savior, smiling down upon them knowing this may, might possibly, be the penultimate moment to save them all from a gruesome fate.

Kai's attention was drawn back to the trio on the rotating weapon pillar lighting up with golden electricity, "Now… Watch as your world… **BURNS. WATCH AS YOUR FOREIGN FRIENDS EVAPORATE INTO NOTHINGNESS AS MY DIVINE WRATH UNLEASHES UPON THE WORLD.** " His voice echoing like a thunder crack.

Kai's eyes widened in terror as he ran towards his hated enemy, " **BANE NO. DON'T YOU DO IT. THAT POWER COULD DESTROY YOU AS WELL…** " The cloaked man above them had to smile at the defiance of his past self. It was his worst personality trait, Alice hated it the most about him, which always made him smile thinking of her.

Bane frowned before using his left arm to conjure up a wind that stopped Kai in his tracks from advancing and put him back where he began at the top of the pillar next to Lance, " **LORD VOODOO, I AM READY FOR YOUR POWER. ENLIGHTEN ME**..."

Above them on an outcrop of stone, Kai watched as the time turner around his neck began to glow a sickly green, indicating its present self was about to be used, so Kai unsheathed the Messi Sword once more. Stance combat-ready for the inevitable leap of faith.

His past self gasped in horror as Bane narrated the entire extinction progress of the human race. A cringe feeling ran through the sword wielder up above on the stone pillar dipping over the edge just a bit.

It hit home, again for future Kaim as Bane uttered the most haunting words he had ever experienced in his 42 years of life.

"Hogwarts… Is gone…" Bane growled venomously. A smirk played on his face.

Lance peered out into the horizon and saw a freighter get torn in half, its sailers screaming for their lives, but no one was coming to save them.

A loud ping sound could be heard and Lance looked to his coat breast pocket to see a sickly green glow is what the onlookers could deduce.

" **THAT'S RIGHT,** " Lance shouted as he dug into his coat pocket and took out a time turner.

The hooded man above nearly wanted to cheer while the present one looked confused, "A time turner? Where on Earth did you get one of those?" Kai asked as the realization of what the device was hit him.

It was time.

Lance tossed it at his buddy, " **NO TIME. GO BACK TO MAKE SURE THIS NEVER HAPPENS.** "

Kai nodded as he began to turn it as far back as he needed to go, during which Marie, Kellie, and the rest joined them up on the pillar. Just as he was fading he uttered, "Wish me, luck guys…"

Kai jumped. The Messi Sword glowed, bright and powerful. A shield began to form… The room began to glow gold as he neared his target.

To him, this was the penultimate moment. The leap of faith to save the Earth...

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 5:30 PM**

A nasty smirk spread across the deranged Bane's face, "It is done. My world. My history. **I GET TO CREATE IT ALL A NEWWWW EGGGAAHHHHAARR…** " Pain. Pain was what the self-claimed god of Humanity felt as he fell to his knees, blood spewing from an open wound on his chest, mouth, and eyes.

Suddenly, time stopped, time began to move backward slowly.

"Miss me, bastard?" Growled an all to familiar voice from under a cloak and hood. A sword was driven into the man's lungs, so deep, and so precise that it was hard for Bane to even breathe he was coughing up so much damn blood.

A blue barrier, produced by the user's sword, was surrounding the figure currently standing over Bane. Bane coughed up another dose of blood before falling to his hands in which caused the reverse in time to go faster and faster.

Horrified and confused, Bane watched from afar as the dead were brought back to life and brought into the fold of this reversal, just Kai's friends, who stared in shock and delight at what they were seeing before them.

Everyone below the weapon all began to reappear where they stood while frozen in time for the time being.

"Our… Gra-Grand plan…" Rasped Bane who was unable to say anything except a few words now.

Looking over his shoulder, Bane shed a few tears, though this caused their hooded savior to gasp in disgust as he drove the sword even deeper, "Geyyahhh…" Bane cried, "L-Lord… V-Voodoo… I tried." He gave his heart out to the monstrous statue just across from them.

"I t-tried to stop them… To rebuild Humanity as our own…" Just as Bane's eyes began to drop the world returned to normal. The reversal stopped.

The world had returned to normal. Kai, from under the cloak, grinned, "How's that feel bastard. To have failed when you just have begun?" The leader of cultists uttered, "H-humiliating… Emb-embarrassing…"

Just as Bane neared the edge of life he coughed up what felt like to be the last ounce of blood he could muster to choke on. The user of the sword knelt down to the ear of the dying man and whispered in vengeance.

" ** _That. That was for Marico and Antonia Messi._** " A shiver ran down the spine of the man as his eyes widened, "You…" Everything went black.

A sickening snap caused everyone to cringe or want to hurl. Kai had snapped the madman's neck. His disguise coming off in the progress revealing to the chamber that he was Kai, a deep, teeth-baring frown sat on his face.

The time turner sat just above the neckline of his clothing just for Lance to see.

A relieved grin spread across the original user's features as he threw his arms in the air, " **YES. YAHOO, YAY. KAI YOU DID IT.** " Shouted his friend before hugging him, along with the others. Cheering from down below caught their attention. It brought a smile to the time travelers face at being cheered on.

Marie and Kellie leaned up and kissed their best friend on both cheeks, resulting in a blush to grace his features, which was rare on the stern man known as Kai.

Just as they were about to descend the stairs, Kai spoke out in exhaustion, "Let's head home my friends." Sweat dripping from his brow as he smiled at the deliriously happily expressions on all of their faces as they helped him down.

"Dinner at The Leaky Cauldron back in England, my treat, my friends." Kellie grinned up at hem as she fingered 15 million wizarding world money between her fingers. She just stole it from the treasury in this place.

Kai clapped his hands together, "Excellent idea Kellie." She beamed at him.

Lance took back the time turner when Kai offered him it and produced a small magical box to hide it in.

"I never thought we would win today…" Marie spoke out instead of thinking it.

Suddenly, a violent Earthquake shook the cave as a loud growl and scream made itself known, " **FOOLS. FOOLS THE LOT OF YOU. BANE MAY HAVE LOST, BUT I HAVE RISEN, FROM UNDER THE SEAFLOOR, ROCK, STONE, AND METAL. MY MERE PRESENCE MELTED THOSE KNOWN AS THE MAYANS ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. I HAVE RETURNED TO SEEK JUSTICE. JUSTICE FOR A BETTER TOMORROW.** " The cave started to crack at the top from the thundering voice.

" **THE ANCIENTS OF THE CARIBBEAN WAS JUST THE BEGINNING OF MY PLAN. BANE WAS TO BE MY VESSEL TO CREATE A NEW WORLD BY MY OWN DESIGN… THOUGHT YOU MEDDLESOME, IRRITABLE, GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARDS RUINED MY PLANS**."

A monstrous statue came to life, the statue of Lord Voodoo, its eyes a dark shade of blood-red as it stared down at the party before him as his arms broke free of the stone shackles holding him in place and he stood a good 300 feet above the gang.

Kai and company took out their wands.

Voodoo chuckled, fists clenched tightly at his sides, a resting frown on his face.

"This world will burn. I will crack it open like an egg for breakfast. It's people, boiling alive at the center. You will learn to bow to me… Or you will not have a place in my new world order…"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 61**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **The final battle against the Ancients of the Caribbean begins with their god rising to life. Can Kai and company destroy this monstrous living god or perish with the rest of Humanity for good? Stay tuned wizards and witches…**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for Chapter 61: Unyielding Desire. We Stand Together (Part 2)**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for Chapter 62: Canceling the Apocalypse. We Stand Together (Part 3)**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **I work for the Ministry of Magic based in the United Kingdom. I, along with 10 others, wish to aid you in saving Earth from this horrid being. Just give us orders Mr. Kai Cinco and we'll follow them through to the end."**

 **Stay Tuned for Chapter 61**

 **(FINALLY, THIS CHAPTER, THAT I PROCRASTINATED ON FOR SO LONG, IS DONE. I hope it lived up to your expectations.)**


	61. Unyeilding Desire: An Unexpected Ally?

**GREAT NEWS EVERYONE. I GOT MY FIRST JOB EVER! I hope you'll wish me luck when I ever start it. It's as a dishwasher at a fast-paced pizzeria.**

* * *

 **What did you all think of the last chapter? Did it meet your expectations or did I crush them? I spent a long time on that chapter, constantly putting it off until I finally wanted to post it badly, and there it is.**

 **We are nearing the end of this arc, next chapter, can you believe it? I can't wait to return to Hogwarts haha haha.**

 **Of course, 3,000 words will be the length of this chapter. Chapter 62 will be 5,000 words. There will be no more 10,000+ word chapters for quite some time. The last chapter took a long time to make.**

 **Please review, like, and favorite.**

 **Let's get this story to maybe… 40,000 views? Recommend it to your family and friends for a good exciting read.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Let's go...**

 **Harry Potter the Journey to Hogwarts**

 **THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

 **Learning to Move on Arc**

 **LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS** **: Having gone back in time, Kai Cinco relieved the night of Halloween from a different perspective while staying in the town of Kingston, Jamaica. He made a few new possible friends and even inherited a new sword. Having defeated the god-like figure known as Bane, everything turned upside down as Lord Voodoo came to life-threatening to end all life for good with powers that could so so easily. What will the heroes of peace do now? ****STAY TUNED…**

 **Chapter 61: Unyielding Desire,**

 **We Stand Together (Part 2)**

 **Wednesday, November 1st, 1993 5:45 PM**

"I never thought we would win today…" Marie spoke out instead of thinking it.

Suddenly, a violent Earthquake shook the cave as a loud growl and scream made itself known, " **FOOLS. FOOLS THE LOT OF YOU. BANE MAY HAVE LOST, BUT I HAVE RISEN, FROM UNDER THE SEAFLOOR, ROCK, STONE, AND METAL. MY MERE PRESENCE MELTED THOSE KNOWN AS THE MAYANS ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. I HAVE RETURNED TO SEEK JUSTICE. JUSTICE FOR A BETTER TOMORROW.** " The cave started to crack at the top.

" **THE ANCIENTS OF THE CARIBBEAN WAS JUST THE BEGINNING OF MY PLAN. BANE WAS TO BE MY VESSEL TO CREATE A NEW WORLD BY MY OWN DESIGN… THOUGHT YOU MEDDLESOME, IRRITABLE, GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARDS RUINED MY PLANS**."

A monstrous statue came to life, the statue of Lord Voodoo, its eyes a shade of blood-red as it stared down at the party before him as his arms broke free of the stone shackles holding him in place and he stood a good 300 feet above the gang.

Kai and company took out their wands.

Voodoo chuckled, fists clenched tightly at his sides, a resting frown on his face.

"This world will burn. I will crack it open like an egg for breakfast. It's people, boiling alive at the center. You will learn to bow to me… Or you will not have a place in my new world order…"

All was silent. Fear and concern ran through everyone's minds as they stared up at the outrageously gigantic being made of rock and stone.

A violent wind played outside the cave, dark clouds blanketing the sky as the rains began. Voodoo stood tall over the others, a frown on his face, though it was a permanent frown and could never smile.

Kai's newly styled haircut blew slightly in the breeze, his eyes half-lidded from exhaustion. Sweat dripped from his chin or was that rain? Either or he could be sweating.

Marie was cursing herself on the inside for jinxing them all. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, shining with ushered tears, thinking they were all about to die again.

Kellie, refusing to think that this monstrous statue had come to life, could be this powerful and cast a silent curse, an explosive curse, at the thigh of the ancient god. It did nothing but just make him stumble.

Eerily, Voodoo's stone neck cracked to his left staring right down at her. The silence was deafening. Nobody thought if they should make the first move.

In the shadows, remaining cult members watched in shock and pleasure as their god had come to life. He could end the world again for them to make a new.

Even the remains of the Ancients had no possible idea of what to do next. Mostly they were just hanging onto their battle gear, shields, and weapons.

About 36 members of the Cult remained alive while only 28 guild members stood battered and bloody, exhausted from the days fighting.

A bolt of lightning soared across the sky just over the horizon of the cave in the direction of Kingston and Kai watched as Voodoo lifted a hand and snapped his fingers which caused the weapon they were standing on to deactivate. Bane's lifeless body, rotting and pale, shined bright in a pale red light and was lifted off the ground.

Voodoo's incomprehensible magic caused many to stare wide-eyed as magical strands expelled from his fingertips into Bane, eating away his physical being.

Lance stared horrified as after a minute the cracked skull of Bane fell to his feet with a sickening crunch.

Elizabeth, a woman from Australia, down below with the remaining guild reinforcements, had her wand in hand while glaring at the members of the cult ready for the delayed action to begin again.

The living statue god then used a hand movement throwing his arm in the air where an Earthquake followed. Using his mighty magic, a piece of the land below the pillar of the deactivated weapon shot up to the surface where it connected with the jaggy cliff it had left behind. Now, there was more fighting room for the combatants.

The red demon-like eyes of the cultist's god centered his attention onto the fighters below on the new battlefield as he threw out his arm towards them, "My loyal subjects… Begin the final bout…" Bout echoed around the room like it was concealed in a sealed-off room.

Kai grits his teeth nervously as he backed up to his friends, "I have a bad feeling about this everyone…" His voice was inaudible for anyone not on the pillar.

The cultists on the ground floor smirked, some licked their lips when looking at the scared combatants, ready for bloodshed.

A moment after being given the word to attack the trespassers, a lone cultist began to walk forward. A limp in his step, but confidence dripped from his posture, "For Lord Voodoo…" Said the man crossing both arms over his tattooed chest.

Then out of the blue a battle cry full of rage, bravery, and confidence were heard from behind the cultist as the entirety of the last of them came charging the defenders.

A few with courage left to spare faced the oncoming horde, ready for the fight that could mean the end for them all once again if they are not careful and chose their choices wisely.

Meanwhile, on the pillar, Kai and rest began showering spells on their newly targeted enemy, spell after spell did nothing but chip away and crack at the hard stone body of Lord Voodoo. The mighty god chuckled, "Foolish humans. The Mayan Empire tried to beat me thousands of years ago with spears and shields. Nothing could save them."

Marie cursed at him, "Come on fucker is that all you got?" The white-haired woman taunted the god while slapping her battle armor stolen off of a dead cult guard. Light shined off her goggles resting on her head as she dove out of the way as a stone foot came crashing down where she stood.

Voodoo growled, enraged by the flexible woman, who kept evading him and taunting at every turn.

Multiple chunks then blew off of his back as an explosion rocked him to the core. Turning around to see who had just assaulted him with that painful curse there was Kai, grasping his wand like it was the only thing in the world he had, breathing heavily.

Kai, again with a lot of spunk, fired another explosive curse that nailed Voodoo directly on his right temple cracking it before it broke apart.

Voodoo nearly crushed the ant as he roared out in pain, " **RAHHHH…** " Shockwaves traveled along the ground. These invisible waves nearly knocked everyone off their feet, even the others down below. Shockwave after shockwave rattled the group of freedom fighters.

One shockwave was so powerful enough to nearly kill Lance. Lance almost fell off the pillar as he only hung there by only 3 three of his fingers on his left hand, his pinky and thumb were too stubborn to stay on the towering pillar.

Just as Lance was thinking he may be able to hoist himself back up, the pillar shook, causing Lance to go wide-eyed as he lost his grip. Time seemed to slow as Kai and his friends watched as the one who made this reality possible for them with the Time-Turner fall to his death.

" **AHHHH…** " Lance cried as he fell nearly 200 feet to the ground, arms flailing madly, a fleeting hope someone would catch him. A single tear shed from his eye as Kai nearly fell over the edge himself with an arm stretched out towards their falling friend, " **NOOOO…** "

From out of the rocky surface came spikes pointing all in crazy directions, though 3 were poised to end Lance's life.

"Live to fight another day my friends." Lance choked back a sob as his life flashed before his eyes, "Live to fight another day…" A sickening noise of bones being broken apart made the cave draw into an eerie silence as they saw Lance lay skewered upon a pile of spikes, a golden locket lay on his chest of a woman with the same hair color as him and a few dots of freckles on her face. The picture was of his proposal to her. It was his fiance… Who he had just left behind in what he hoped to be a better world…

Kai grit his teeth in the most intense anger he had ever felt. Both of his fists tightly shut, veins appearing across them also causing his knuckles to whiten slightly. Lance, one of his best friends, laid dead in this horrid place. Just what he needed he thought in anguish. Another dead friend who died on this godforsaken island nation.

Jackson stared dumbfounded and afraid on if he would be next to fall.

Barry slapped a hand over his mouth choking back on a sob as that was the first death of their close group of friends that they have unfortunately witnessed.

Kellie fell to her knees, grateful that it wasn't her beloved husband, though upset none the less. The loss of their best friend was heartbreaking, even one who made it possible to be alive right now.

Marie's whole body shook in anger, agony, denial, and shock. On one hand, she refused to believe that their time-turner possessing friend was gone, but then on the other hand knew it to be true. Both of her eyes shut tightly not wanting tears to escape hating to be thought of as a weakling.

Kai's eyes snapped upward to look their enemy straight in the eyes, fists at his sides, teeth bared and eyes red.

Voodoo laughed, "Such a weakling. Why did you put your trust in such a pathetic huma…" A massive spell nearly knocked him off his feet and into a wall. Turning around to see who had attacked him it was Kai seething in anger while smoke expelled from the tip of his wand, "You… Monster…" Tears fell freely in the tense moments of this battle something Voodoo will take to his advantage.

The tall statue god growled out, "Insects. All of you. Why do you have such an unyielding desire to save your pitiful world?" Said the destructive god focusing only on Kai.

The wizard answered, "Because we have something world fighting for. You? No, I don't think so…" Again the newly short-haired wizard fired a spell, though Voodoo dodged it knowing it was coming.

Just as he was about to attack the defenders of the planet a barrage of different spells coming from many different entrances of the cave rained down on him.

In particular, one spell cleanly took out one of the glowing red eyes on the statue leaving Voodoo an imitation of a cyclops, "Ahhh…" Growled the beastly statue.

Kai watched as newcomers raced in led by a woman with dark red and brown hair, " **AURORS SECURE THE PERIMETER.** " The woman commanded to the other men and woman surrounding her, "And take this monster down before it follows through with its plan."

Altogether many responded, "Yes, ma'am. Spread out." While 3 aurors went to aid the survivors below against the remaining cult bastards, the woman and the rest of the reinforcements stayed up with Kai and the rest.

In confusion, Kai raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me… Just who are you?"

The woman crossed her arms over her chest confidently, "I work for the Ministry of Magic based in the United Kingdom." Kai nodded as the dark-haired woman continued," I, along with 10 others, wish to aid you in saving Earth from this horrid being." The gang minus the smiling presence of Lance all smiled as they looked up to their leader, pleading that he let them fight. To avenge Lance, Marico, and Antonia."

Eventually, the Finnish wizard nodded his head, "Sure. Fight for the planet Earth and her people." Kai said extending his hand out, "Your name?"

The woman shook his hand, "Amelia Bones. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." When that was said a couple of them gasped while Kai gave a look of recognition, "Just give us orders Mr. Kai Cinco and we'll follow them through to the end."

Kai grinned with a sharp nod, "Right. Just… Just take **HIM** down." Said the bounty hunter pointing with a glare at the recovering monstrous, now one-eyed, statue of the devil.

Amelia nodded, "Right. I will not let him win."

"Not let him win… Again…" The last part added in a whisper. Kai hoped the woman no more than 2 meters from him didn't hear that.

Amelia, of course, heard that mutter and frowned. She didn't want to bring it up. Not at this moment anyway…

" **AHHH…** " A sharp, blood-curdling scream from an auror fighting Voodoo broken everyone out their thoughts and greetings. This auror was in the grasp of Voodoo, "Tell me, little insect, do you fear death?" When the fearful auror didn't answer his question, suddenly, another scream filled the cave and a pool of blood with a few bones slipped through the stone statue's fingers to the hard surface.

Many stared in horror, extreme horror, that Voodoo could just destroy a person's body with just a simple stare if he wanted to when grabbing ahold of someone…

Amelia felt like she wanted to cry, as that was the most gruesome death that in all of her years as an auror, or in all of her years in this life in general, "Davidson… Nooo… Damn it… His girlfriend will be so devastated." Having heard how much the deceased auror and his girlfriend got along so well since their 5th year at Hogwarts when they began talking.

Marie charged the monster only to have a stone foot jabbed right into her gut that sent her tumbling down a cliffside onto an edge. Her right arm shattered and bleeding in several different places. Even her stomach didn't feel as good.

Kai screamed, " **NO MORE. I HAVE HAD IT. NO MORE DEATHS, NO MORE INJURIES. I AM TAKING HIM DOWN…** " Barry, Jackson, Kellie, and Amelia all stood together with their wands pointed towards their unwelcomed enemy.

Out of nowhere another Earthquake set everyone off their feet and they saw Voodoo waving his hands in a wave-like motion and then out of thin hair a clock set for 1 hour, 40 minutes, and 14 seconds showed above his head.

Nobody knew what it meant until the massive icon of the cult growled out, "For your stubborn insolence the Gulf of Mexico border states of the US shall be engulfed by a tsunami. Same for Mexico and Middle America." Silence passed until he mentioned, "The tsunami will continue on until everything in its path is destroyed. It has to reach the Pacific to complete its run. Only by defeating me will it diminish." His remaining eye glowing in the shadows over him from the looming storm clouds.

Kai fired a spell at his blind spot and Voodoo tumbled to his arms and knees, "You cannot stop me… There aren't enough bodies to throw at me. Your world will burn until it surfaces but glass…" An amusing tone was hidden within that sentence.

Kellie this time spoke up, "Over my dead body you freak." Everyone around her, that knew her, were shocked at what they just heard, "If my husband were here he would stand by me." She smiled at the thought of her husband hiding away in Egypt.

"That can be arranged." His hand sped so fast towards her, Kellie didn't get a chance to react. She screamed as he lifted her into the air, though he didn't get her no more than 5 inches off the ground as curse hit him in the wrist, " **REDUCTO.** "

Kellie fell to the ground and quickly got up before retreating back to the others.

When the newcomers came into the light they were all ranged from different types of criminals and warlords there were out there and then Amelia recognized the symbol emblazoned across their robes.

Her eyes shined with fire, "You… **YOU… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?** " Shouted the English woman pointing her wand back and forth between the 15 most highly wanted criminals in the world.

A single man stepped forward. He had a scratchy short beard, short black hair, and oh so recognizable scar on his lip.

Richard Gangus stood before them looking very confident standing out in the open for everyone, even law enforcement to see.

"Howdy, everyone. Can we join the party?" He smirked as Voodoo staggered up and growled.

The Cult of Gangus, out of the shadows, have come to help save the planet...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 62**_

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HARRY POTTER THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS:** **The Cult of Gangus have returned from their exile to help save the Planet Earth from a being viler than Lord Voldemort. Can their presence combined with the others help their odds? Or will they sabotage the whole operation? Stay tuned wizards and witches…**

 **I hope those of you who are Halo fans out there noticed my reference to one of Halo 3's trailers.**

 **NEXT: Stay tuned for the arc finale: Chapter 62: Canceling the Apocalypse. We Stand Together (Part 3)**

 **AFTER: Stay tuned for the arc premier: Chapter 63: Snape Snape Go Away.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **What was that you just said? YOU USED US? I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING. WE WERE NOTHING BUT PAWNS IN YOUR GRAND DESIGN? WELL, NO MORE. WARRIORS, ATTACK..."**

 **Stay Tuned for Chapter 62**


End file.
